Sinfonia Agridoce FIC TRADUZIDA
by p-mary
Summary: Rose e Edward fazem uma aposta. Será que o playboy é capaz de transformar Bella em uma mulher sedutora e fazer com que James a convide para o baile? Será Edward um bom professor para ensinar a Bella tudo o que ela precisa saber? EM HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Título**: Sinfonia Agridoce [Bittersweet Symphony]  
**Autor(a)**: I'mwiththevampires08.  
**Tradutora**: p-mary  
**Shipper**: Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett  
**Gênero**: romance, universo alternativo, drama, personagens humanos  
**Censura**: 'M' - 18 anos  
**Sinopse**: Rose e Edward fazem uma aposta. Será que o playboy é capaz de transformar Bella em uma mulher sedutora e fazer com que James a convide para o baile? Será Edward um bom professor para ensinar a Bella tudo o que ela precisa saber?

**Esclarecimento:** Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer , e Bitter Sweet Symphony é de autoria de I'mwiththevampires . Eu não possuo nenhum direito sobre as duas obras . Sou apenas uma tradutora iniciante buscando conhecimento , e buscando trazer alguma diversão à quem não conhece a história original . E , é claro , tenho a devida autorização da autora para tanto .

Esta tradução é dedicada à Máfia e à uma certa _Maria_ - que foi quem me incentivou e explorou para começar a tradução .

* * *

**EPOV**

No que eu me transformei? Como foi que mudei tanto? Como fui chegar a esse ponto?

As coisas que importavam antes, já não interessam. Eu nem me reconheço mais.

O que foi que eu fiz? O que eu criei?

Tudo isto é minha culpa, e agora, criei um outro eu.

Como eu pude fazer aquilo?

Eu sou uma piada. Agora vejo isso.

É tarde demais pra mudar? Eu consigo mudar?

Tenho feito isto por tanto tempo, que não acho que consiga.

Eu sou um idiota. Sou um idiota, e só agora percebo a verdade.

Será que tudo pode voltar a ser como era?

Só quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes.

Mas isto é impossível. Eu mereço o que consegui. Sei bem o que eu fiz.

Merda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_**Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life**_

_Pois esta é uma sinfonia agridoce, esta vida_

_**Try to make ends meet**_

_Tente viver de acordo com seus recursos_

_**You're a slave to money, then you die**_

_Você é um escravo do dinheiro, então você morre_

_**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down**_

_Eu te levarei pela única estrada em que já esteve_

_**You know, the one that takes you to the places**_

_Você sabe, aquela que te leva aos lugares_

_**Where all the veins meet, yeah**_

_Onde todas as veias se encontram, sim_

_**No change, I can change**_

_Não mude, eu posso mudar_

_**I can change, I can change**_

_Eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar_

_**But I'm here in my mold**_

_Mas eu estou aqui no meu molde_

_**I am here in my mold**_

_Eu estou aqui no meu molde_

_**But I'm a million different people**_

_Mas sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes_

_**From one day to the next**_

_De um dia para outro_

_**I can't change my mold**_

_Eu não posso mudar minha forma_

_**No, no, no, no, no**_

_Não, não, não, não, não_

_**Well, I never pray**_

_Bem, eu nunca rezo_

_**But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah**_

_Mas esta noite estou ajoelhado, sim_

_**I need to hear some sounds that recognize**_

_Eu preciso ouvir alguns sons que identifiquem_

_**The pain in me, yeah**_

_A dor em mim, sim_

_**I let the melody shine, let cleanse my mind**_

_Eu deixo a melodia brilhar, deixo-a limpar minha mente_

_**I feel free now**_

_Eu me sinto livre agora_

_**But the airways are clean**_

_Mas as ondas do ar estão limpas_

_**And there's nobody singing to me now**_

_E não há ninguém cantando para mim agora_

_**No change, I can change**_

_Não mude, eu posso mudar_

_**I can change, I can change**_

_Eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar_

_**But I'm here in my mold**_

_Mas eu estou aqui no meu molde_

_**I am here in my mold**_

_Eu estou aqui no meu molde_

_**And I'm a million different people**_

_E eu sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes_

_**From the day to the next**_

_De um dia para outro_

_**I can't change my mold**_

_Eu não posso mudar meu molde_

_**No, no, no, no, no**_

_Não, não, não, não, não_

_**I can't change**_

_Eu não posso mudar_

_**I can't change**_

_Eu não posso mudar_

'_**Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life**_

_Pois é uma sinfonia agridoce, esta vida_

_**Try to make ends meet**_

_Tente viver de acordo com seus recursos_

_**Try to find some money, then you die**_

_Tente achar algum dinheiro, então você morre_

_**You know I can change, I can change**_

_Você sabe que eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar_

_**I can change, I can change**_

_Eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar_

_**But I'm here in my mold**_

_Mas eu estou aqui no meu molde_

_**I am here in my mold**_

_Eu estou aqui no meu molde_

_**And I'm a million different people**_

_E eu sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes_

_**From one day to the next**_

_De um dia para outro_

_**I can't change my mold**_

_Eu não posso mudar meu molde_

_**No, no, no, no, no**_

_Não, não, não, não, não_


	2. Rose

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.

* * *

  
**

_Pois é uma sinfonia agridoce esta vida_

_Tente viver dentro de seus recursos_

_Você é um escravo do dinheiro, então você morre_

**RPOV**

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Acorda! Nós não queremos chegar atrasadas no nosso primeiro dia nesse último ano!" Eu ouvi os sons de Alice gritando à distância, chegando mais e mais perto. _Isso não pode ser um sonho_, eu pensei. _Isso tem que ser um pesadelo_. Então eu lembrei: primeiro dia de escola. Lentamente abri meus olhos pra encontrar um par de olhos cor de avelã me encarando. Alice.

"Por que diabos você tem que ser tão intrometida o tempo todo? Você tem noção de que são sete horas da manhã? Como você acorda com tanta energia?" _Eu_ não podia _acordá-la_ tão cedo de manhã.

Alice inclinou sua cabeça e disse, "Jasper, sua bobinha."

Nesse momento Jasper decidiu aparecer no meu quarto. "Eu vim ver se posso resgatar Emmett do que eu tenho certeza que será uma manhã muito ativa."

Emmett levantou sua cabeça do outro lado da cama e disse, "Você é um anjo, Jazz. Vamos lá." Ele se inclinou e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios enquanto pulava sobre mim pra sair da cama.

Gemi e me espreguicei enquanto tentava me fazer levantar de lá. Alice me seguiu até o banheiro para se maquiar. Pelo visto ela já tinha tomado banho. Tirei minhas roupas e entrei no chuveiro.

"Então, quais são os planos para a escola hoje, Ali?"

"Hoje nós estamos indo apresentar Bella à escola e vamos mostrar a ela como são as coisas. Acho que todos nós temos algumas aulas juntos e, se não, bem, podemos dar um jeitinho, como sempre." Alice disse, prática.

Isabella Swan, ou Bella, como ela gosta de ser chamada, é nossa nova vizinha do lado. Como nós, ela é muito rica – seu pai sendo o CEO de algum negócio ou outro, enquanto sua mãe é a grande atriz Renée Swan. Só que diferente de nós, a garota não tem a menor noção de moda. O cabelo dela está sempre com um rabo-de-cavalo e o guarda-roupa consiste em camisetas, jeans e nenhuma maquiagem. Ela é bonita o suficiente, e nós garotas a acolhemos imediatamente. Somos amigas e muito cúmplices desde então. Até Emmett e Jasper a adoraram. Edward, entretanto... Bem, aquele retardado é outra história. Revirei meus olhos ao pensar nele.

"Alice, nós precisamos ficar de olho na Bella na escola. Você sabe que todas aquelas garotas patéticas vão comê-la viva." Eu sabia muito bem como as garotas da escola podiam ser vadias.

"Enquanto ela estiver com a gente, ela vai ficar bem. Você sabe que ninguém se mete conosco, Rosalie. Nós vamos torná-la parte da Cullen Gang."

Pensei sobre o que ela disse enquanto me apressava em me secar. Ninguém nunca mexeu com a Cullen Gang. Odiei sermos chamados assim por causa de Edward. Mesmo que nós sabíamos que havia dois irmãos Cullen, e o nome ainda tinha obviamente algum significado para Edward. Como ele mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo? O velho Ed que nós conhecíamos e amávamos tinha desaparecido. Todos nós fomos deixados de lado, e agora aquele Edward nada mais era do que uma arrogante, esnobe e egoísta cópia do antigo. E por causa desta mudança que todos nós chegamos ao nível mais alto da escala social de nossa escola. E agora nós estávamos trazendo Bella para o grupo, como eles fizeram com Alice, Jasper e comigo. O problema era que Bella não fazia parte do padrão daqui. Ela era totalmente diferente. O que não é necessariamente ruim, mas sim o jeito mais fácil de fazer seu traseiro ser percebido e perseguido, e eu sabia que Bella não queria fazer parte disto.

"Nós vamos encontrá-la em algum lugar?" Eu perguntei, enquanto tentava me maquiar rapidamente.

"Não, ela está vindo aqui, deve chegar a qualquer minuto."

Sem dúvida, a campainha tocou e Bella estava sendo levada para meu quarto por Jasper. Alice deu uma olhada nela e deixou escapar um gritinho. Percebi o que estava vindo.

"VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ VESTINDO _ISTO_ NO SEU PRIMEIRO DIA NO ÚLTIMO ANO, BELLA!" Alice gritou.

"O que tem de errado com o que eu estou vestindo? Eu uso isso o tempo todo." A pobre Bella parecia confusa. Me senti mal por ela, mas concordei com Alice.

"Exatamente! É por isso que você não pode vestir isso, Bella. Quero dizer, honestamente, uma camiseta do AC/DC e jeans com_ tênis_?!" Alice praticamente cuspiu a última palavra.

"Bem, não é estilosa, verdade, mas eu não me importo. E não, eu não vou colocar uma saia, por isso nem peça. Eu já vou ter que vestir uma de agora em diante, então não chateie." Nós estávamos indo para a escola com roupas comuns, pois iríamos comprar nossas blusas e saias do uniforme mais tarde. Esperávamos vesti-las amanhã.

Ri para mim mesma quando olhei Alice através do reflexo do meu espelho, enquanto colocava meu rímel. _A fadinha finalmente encontrou sua igual_, eu pensei.

"Somente espere, Bella Swan. Chegará a hora em que você precisará de uma mudança no guarda-roupa, e você se lembrará de mim. Guarde minhas palavras." Bella apenas olhou para o teto.

"Oh, antes que eu me esqueça de te dizer, seu irmão/namorado está ali fora e disse para mexer seu lindo traseirinho daí nesse instante, ou nós vamos nos atrasar." Agora foi a minha vez de olhar para o teto.

Emmett adorava usar o termo 'irmão' comigo, embora tecnicamente ele fosse apenas meu meio-irmão. Eu particularmente acho que ele tem um parafuso solto naquela cabeça. Ele nunca deixou de falar para as pessoas que eu era sua irmã, e então me beijava apaixonadamente quando elas menos esperavam. As novas crianças na escola ficavam sempre sem fala, e todo mundo pensava que nós éramos incestuosos. Mas não importa, já que eu sei da verdade. E tenho que admitir, assistir as reações das pessoas era engraçado. Especialmente por parte dos nossos pais. Claro, Esme e papai não se divertiam.

Alice e eu recolhemos nossas coisas e saímos. Emmett e Jasper estavam prontos no jipe, esperando por nós.

"Onde está Edward?" Bella perguntou.

"Ele sempre vai com seu próprio carro. Ele não entende o significado do termo 'união de família. '" Eu disse.

"Eu acho que vocês duas são unidas o suficiente com ele, muito obrigado." Disse Emmett, encarando a mim e a Alice.

"Amém, irmão. Amém." Replicou Jasper.

Alice, Bella e eu rimos. Não pudemos evitar. Os garotos eram tão fofos quando estavam com ciúmes. Mas eles sabiam que não precisavam se preocupar com Edward. Alice e eu tínhamos realmente encontrado nossas almas gêmeas. Agora, era hora de ajudar Bella a encontrar a sua. E Edward poderia nunca encontrar a dele, já que era uma causa perdida.

Nós chegamos à escola com tempo de sobra, e fizemos nossos caminhos até nossos armários. Todos eles ficavam na mesma área, e com um pouquinho de persuasão, Bella ficou aqui também. Em horas como essa que nós percebíamos que o dinheiro fazia o mundo girar.

"Então, como estão nossos horários?" Alice disse. Nós todos o pegamos e demos uma olhada. Cada um tinha uma aula com Bella. Jasper tinha história, Emmett matemática, Alice educação física, e eu tinha inglês. Isso era perfeito! Agora cada um podia revezar para cuidar dela, eu pensei.

"O que estão todos olhando?" Edward disse, participando do nosso grupinho. Revirei meus olhos. _Que alegria, o Deus do Sexo em pessoa decidiu nos agraciar com sua presença._

"Hey, Edward," disse Emmett. "Nós estamos vendo nossos horários pra saber quem tem aula com a Bella. Você sabe, pra ajudá-la pelo campus."

"Oh, então quem tem aula com ela?"

"Todos nós" disse Alice. "Vamos conferir seu horário, Edward."

Nós apanhamos o horário dele e demos uma olhada. "Coragem, Bella," eu disse, "Você tem biologia com Edward." Bella não disse nada. Ela apenas ficou ali, extremamente quieta. Ela sabia que eu não me preocupava muito por Edward.

"Com ciúmes, Rosalie?" Edward sorriu malicioso.

"Nos seus sonhos, idiota." Eu zombei dele.

"Você partiu meu coração, Rosalie. De qualquer maneira, vou levar Bella pessoalmente para a sala já que você deseja. Mas eu sei que você me ama."

"Oh, você tem coração? Eu podia jurar que não." Eu disse.

"Rose... esquece isso, por favor. Não agora." Emmett sussurrou.

Suspirei, frustrada. Não ajudou muito quando todos nós vimos Edward passar com Lauren, e quando pegou na bunda dela.

"Eu sei, Rosalie, eu sinto falta do velho Edward, também." Disse Alice. Ela parecia muito triste e desapontada.

Virei para Emmett. "Ele é seu irmão, você não deveria dizer alguma coisa pra ele?"

"O que você quer que eu diga, Rosalie? 'Cara, para de sair com todas essas vadias porque você ainda vai se ferrar por causa disso?"

"Sim!" Eu disse exasperada. Quero dizer, isso foi curto e claro.

"Rose, você e Alice já fizeram isso o suficiente. Ele não precisa ouvir isso da gente, também." Jasper disse.

"Sim, além do que, ele não escuta. Ele é muito teimoso." Emmett completou.

Eu suspirei, e percebi mais uma vez que Edward era uma causa perdida. Beijei Emmett rapidamente e peguei Bella pelo braço.

"Vamos, temos cerca de dez minutos até Inglês, mas não quero que você se atrase para a aula no seu primeiro dia."

Enquanto nós caminhávamos, notei que Bella estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Virei pra ela e disse, "Uma moeda por seus pensamentos?"

Ela me olhou e sorriu. Então sacudiu sua cabeça e falou, "Não é nada, Rose."

"Bem, se for alguma coisa que você queira perguntar, por favor, não deixe a timidez te impedir." Eu disse sorrindo largamente para ela saber que eu estava aberta para conversa.

"É só que, eu não conheci Edward do jeito que ele era antes, então eu não sinto realmente a falta dele. Mas eu estava me perguntando, se vocês dizem que ele mudou tanto, o que o mudou?"

Eu tive que parar e pensar sobre isso por um minuto. Eu não estava exatamente certa sobre em que ponto Edward mudou. "Eu não sei realmente, Bella. Não sei por que isso aconteceu ou quando. Só sei que foi tudo muito rápido, e eu estava olhando para um Edward totalmente diferente do que era antes. Eu acho que foi toda aquela coisa da competição com James que tornou ele assim. Toda aquela atenção subiu à cabeça dele, sem falar que ele sempre foi meio arrogante, também."

Olhei pra ver se ela havia entendido, mas mais uma vez ela parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. _Deus, essa garota pensa demais_. "O que mais, Bella?"

"É muito embaraçoso. Não tem importância."

Eu vi a expressão em seu rosto, e sabia onde isto estava indo. "É sobre mim e Alice?"

Ela olhou para mim, envergonhada. "Você não precisa me falar, Rose, se não quiser."

"Nah, realmente não é segredo, Bella. Jasper e Emmett sabem de tudo, tanto quanto não queriam saber. Alice e eu sabíamos que nós nos sentiríamos melhor se fôssemos honestas com eles."

"Bem, é só que, vocês dormiram com o novo ou o velho Edward?"

Comecei a rir quando ela disse uma coisa daquelas. Soou tão estranho. Como uma experiência de laboratório que havia dado errada.

"Bem, Alice conhece Emmett e Edward há muito, muito tempo. Antes do ginásio, eu acho. De qualquer forma, eles eram calouros na escola quando isso aconteceu. Alice estava começando a se tornar a Miss Popularidade, e sair com Emmett e Edward só aumentava esse status. Foi então que os garotos descobriram sobre o legendário título do Rei da Foda dos seniores, e começaram a trabalhar em seus currículos, por assim dizer. Passaram a dormir com todas as garotas que viram pela frente." Eu suspirei profundamente e então continuei.

"Alice foi uma delas. Mas ela não se importava com a lista de Edward. Na verdade, ela pensava nisso mais como um favor. Bem, a mãe de Edward, Esme, e meu pai Carlisle estavam saindo na época, mas nós morávamos cerca de três horas de distância. Quando eles decidiram se casar durante o verão depois do nosso primeiro ano na escola, Jasper e eu nos mudamos com a família de Edward."

"Eu sabia que ele tinha um irmão chamado Emmett, mas ele não estava na cidade. Tinha ido para a Inglaterra numa viagem com um grupo de amigos. Aquele verão, Edward e eu namoramos. Ou, eu achava que estivéssemos namorando. Claro, Jasper e Alice viraram um casal instantaneamente. Então, cerca de uma semana antes de Emmett voltar pra casa, Edward e eu decidimos seguir nossos caminhos. Ele tinha me falado da sua lista, e na época eu pensei, '_que se dane, certo_?' Mas então Emmett veio pra casa, e eu senti aquela conexão instantânea com ele. E nós estamos juntos desde então."

"Emmett tem estado numa boa sobre essa coisa toda. Ele não nutriu nenhum ressentimento em relação a Edward. Em o ama completamente, e Edward ama o fato de que eu tenha finalmente encontrado alguém. Mas, apesar de ter tentado como pude, ele não tirou meu nome da sua lista. E eu não o culpo, realmente. Quero dizer, eu sabia no que estava me metendo. Eu só não esperava encontrar o amor verdadeiro tão cedo."

Bella me olhava sorrindo. "Obrigada por confiar em mim, Rosalie, agora eu entendo vocês bem melhor. Queria ter podido conhecer o velho Edward, também. Talvez ele volte algum dia."

"É, talvez." Olhei para meu relógio e percebi que nós só tínhamos dois minutos. "Vamos, vamos encontrar uma cadeira."

Nem preciso dizer, encontrei um lugar perto da Bella.

* * *

Nós passamos um tempo muito agradável. Descobri que Bella era muito boa em Inglês, o que foi um extra para mim, porque Inglês era uma das minhas piores matérias. Quando a aula acabou, nós saímos juntas e encontramos Jasper apoiado na parede esperando por nós. Ou esperando por Bella, na verdade.

"Hey Bella, pronta pra sua próxima aula?" ele disse.

"Claro! É história, certo? Deus, Jazz, eu espero que você seja muito bom nessa matéria, porque não é a minha preferida. É tão chata." Bella tinha atingido um ponto sensível de Jasper sem ter percebido.

Ele a fitou como se ela fosse um monstro. "Você está brincando, certo, Bella? Por favor, me diga que você está brincando."

Ela olhou para mim nervosamente e eu apenas revirei meus olhos para Jasper, a deixando saber que ele estava sendo um imbecil. "Hum, e eu deveria estar?" ela perguntou a Jasper, hesitante.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, você tem muito a aprender, minha criança. Oh, as coisas que eu posso te ensinar!"

Eu ri de Jasper e disse, "É melhor você não deixar Alice ouvi-lo dizer isso, ou ela pode pensar coisas erradas."

"Que foi?" ele perguntou inocentemente. "Pelo menos ela iria ficar na família, certo?"

"O que ficaria na família?" Alice tem um _timing_ impecável.

"Oh, uh, nada, querida. Eu estava apenas falando com Rose." Eu tive de rir, ele suava frio.

"Rose, o que ele estava dizendo?"

Olhei para Jasper e ele estava fazendo sinais desesperados com as mãos, tentando me avisar para cortar a conversa.

"Ele estava dizendo a Bella que poderia ensiná-la _muitas coisas_." Eu disse para ela, debochando de Jasper. Ele baixou a cabeça, derrotado.

"Oh, ele estava, é? Bem, Jasper, eu não te culpo. Bella é bem gostosa sob as roupas folgadas, monocelha e esses cabelos rebeldes. Eu poderia dar um jeito nisso em um piscar de olhos, se ela me deixasse."

Eu não poderia dizer qual reação foi a mais engraçada, de Bella ou Jasper. Parecia que Bella tinha ganhado o maior choque da sua vida, enquanto Jasper parecia que tinha aberto o melhor presente de Natal de todos. Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Sério?"

Alice assentiu vigorosamente. "Oh, claro. Rose e eu tínhamos falado sobre isso. Nós pensamos que seria engraçado tentar nossa primeira experiência lésbica com ela. Toda garota tem uma. E nós escolhemos Bella." Ela disse muito direta, sem pestanejar. Era por isso que eu a amava.

"Hum, Jasper? Você não deveria levar Bella para História? Vocês vão se atrasar."

Ele saiu em um estupor. E juro que vi Bella beliscando-o uma última vez antes de suas pernas realmente começarem a se mexer.

"Alice, você é tão má, sua diabinha!"

Alice riu. "Sim, mas eu estou certa que ele acha que nós estamos brincando. Não preciso corrigi-lo por enquanto."

"Claro que não. Isso será bom para provocá-lo."

Tomamos caminhos separados e fomos para nossas aulas matinais.

* * *

Quando dei por mim, era hora do almoço. Nosso grupo tinha toda uma mesa só pra gente. Fiz meu caminho até a mesa e notei que Emmett e Bella já estavam lá. Alice e Jasper apareceram cerca de três minutos mais tarde.

"Hey, Bella, como foram suas aulas?" Perguntei, olhando para a comida que Emmett havia pegado para nós.

"Foram muito boas. Eu não fazia ideia de que Emmett era tão bom em matemática." Ela olhava para ele com admiração.

"O que muitas pessoas não sabem, é que Emmett pode ser o orador da turma, se ele quiser."

"Sim, mas eu não quero, então esqueça."

"Bem, Emmett, estou impressionada. Agora eu sei a quem pedir ajuda em matemática e história." Bella disse.

Olhei de relance para a porta do refeitório e vi Edward entrando.

"Dez dólares que Edward não senta com a gente durante o almoço hoje." Disse Jasper, falando com Emmett, é claro.

"Feito. Eu digo que ele virá e se sentará uma última vez com a gente." Replicou Emmett. Meu pobre namorado estava perdendo seus dez dólares. Ele tinha muita fé no irmão.

Nesse momento, Edward acenou para nós e caminhou na direção de uma mesa cheia de garotas. _Números_.

Jasper virou para Emmett e disse, "Você me deve."

"O almoço não acabou ainda, nós temos tempo." Aparentemente, Emmett ainda tinha esperanças.

Nós almoçamos falando sobre nossas aulas e trabalhos de casa. Era quase hora de irmos quando eu disse, "Hey Bella, não fique muito magoada se Edward não leva-la para sua aula, ok?" Eu não a queria pensando que era uma coisa pessoal.

"Claro que não, Rosalie. Tenho certeza que ele irá esquecer. Além do mais, posso encontrar a sala sozinha." Ela me deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Certo, gente, o sinal já vai tocar e eu não estou interessada em me atrasar," disse Alice. Todos nós nos levantamos e limpamos a mesa. Bella correu até sua amiga Angela e seguiu para sua próxima aula.

Nem preciso dizer, Edward nunca apareceu. Jasper venceu.


	3. Edward

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Acordei para o começo de um novo dia na escola. Primeiro dia do último ano. _Este ano, irei ganhar o título. Ele me pertence. E eu já o teria por completo, se não fosse por James, aquele maldito._ Levantei rapidamente e segui para o banheiro. Precisava chegar cedo à escola e fazer minhas rondas com todas as minhas adoráveis fãs. Eu sabia que era o cara mais solicitado da nossa escola – era de conhecimento geral que toda garota lá queria dormir comigo. E afinal, aquele era o objetivo da LISTA, mas apenas certas garotas eram feitas para estarem nela. E elas alegremente me deram seus nomes para serem colocados na lista, para serem adicionados na história escolar como uma das garotas dignas que me tornaram uma lenda. Infelizmente, havia outro adversário este ano para o título de Rei da Foda, e ele era James. Apenas ele tinha tantos nomes quanto eu, muitos deles das mesmas garotas que eu tinha na minha própria lista. Mas eu tinha dois nomes especiais, e ele não. Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale, as duas garotas mais desejadas naquela escola. E eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que não havia nenhuma maldita maneira delas dormirem com James quando tinham Emmett e Jasper. Eu era privilegiado, portanto. Tive-as antes de Emmett e Jasper.

Rapidamente saí de casa e entrei no meu carro. Encontraria minha família lá. No caminho, pensei sobre eles. Em Emmett, meu extremamente esperto, extremamente pateta irmãozão; Alice, nossa excêntrica e engraçada vizinha; Rosalie e Jasper Hale, meus meio-irmãos pelo segundo casamento de mamãe; e no novo acréscimo em nossa família, Bella Swan, nossa diferente e ligeiramente estranha vizinha. Eles eram toda minha família - embora, tecnicamente, eu tenha dormido com dois membros da dita família. Acho que não soa bem quando coloco dessa maneira, então é melhor esquecer.

Pensei sobre Rosalie. Ela era tão amargurada. Mas eu entendia por que. Ela realmente não quer seu nome em minha lista. Especialmente agora, que encontrou seu verdadeiro amor, ela queria apagar aquela parte de sua vida. Mas não apenas por ela, ela queria por Alice também. O que Rose não entendia era que eu precisava de seus nomes, de suas credibilidades. Além do mais, eu havia deixado bem claro onde elas estavam se metendo ao dormirem comigo. Agora elas não podem voltar atrás agora. Não era justo pra mim. Eu tinha que tentar fazê-las entenderem isso, e logo. O rei era escolhido na noite de formatura, anunciado e colocado na história do livro escolar. Mantive minha lista de nomes muito bem escondida, bem longe de todo mundo, até mesmo da minha família. Não podia confiar em ninguém sobre ela... Era minha vida. Quando você tem tanto dinheiro que pode sentar nele, a única coisa que você tem que proteger é o seu orgulho e reputação, e eu não era nada sem eles.

Estacionei em minha vaga e me dirigi ao meu armário. No caminho até lá, eu reconheci Jéssica com suas amigas. A chamei para o canto para conversar. Ela veio, é claro. "Como você está hoje, Jess?"

"Oh, melhor agora que você está aqui, Edward" ela disse, me encarando através de seus olhos hipnotizados. _Deus, eu amo o efeito que causo em uma mulher._

"Então, nós saímos quinta-feira, ou o que?" eu disse, sabendo muito bem que ela não poderia dizer não para mim.

"Claro, Edward. Às sete, ok?"

"Certo," eu disse, me abaixando, lhe dando um beijo, e então disse que a veria na quinta. Ela praticamente correu de volta para suas amigas e começou a contar a elas que tinha um encontro comigo. Eu sorri.

Continuei andando até chegar ao meu armário, pegando os livros que iria precisar para o dia. Não que eu realmente precisasse deles. Quero dizer, eu sei que eu poderia passar todas as minhas aulas viajando. Mas eu também sabia que os professores ficariam irritados se eu soubesse mais do que eles. Então eu iria me divertir.

No caminho para minha aula, notei toda a minha família junta em um grupo. Queria saber o que estavam fazendo.

"O que estão todos olhando?" Eu disse, quando fiz meu caminho até o grupo. Rose parecia contrariada me vendo com eles. Eu comecei a me perguntar se eles queriam se desligar de mim. _Não, não pode ser. Por que eles quereriam? Eu era o cara mais descolado e gostoso da escola, _eu pensei. Então eu lembrei de James, aquele bastardo. O título seria meu. Sacudi minha cabeça para clareá-la e tentei ouvir o que Emmett estava me falando.

"Nós estamos vendo nossos horários pra saber quem tem aula com a Bella. Você sabe, pra ajudá-la pelo campus." Bem, aquilo era legal da parte deles.

"Oh, então quem tem aula com ela?"

"Todos nós" disse Alice. "Vamos conferir seu horário, Edward."

Antes que eu percebesse, meu horário estava sendo tirado de minhas mãos e todo mundo estava comparando com os horários de Bella. Então Rosalie abriu sua boca e disse, "Coragem, Bella, você tem biologia com Edward." Biologia, uh? Não é ruim, eu acho. Uma aula com Bella poderia passar bem rápido. Eu só odiei o tom que Rosalie tinha em sua voz quando se dirigiu a mim. Se não soubesse que lá no fundo ela me amava e que se preocupava comigo, isso teria realmente me aborrecido.

"Com ciúmes, Rosalie?" eu disse, tentando irritá-la. Funcionou.

"Nos seus sonhos, idiota," ela disse, praticamente zombando de mim.

"Você quebrou meu coração, Rosalie. De qualquer maneira, vou levar Bella pessoalmente para a sala já que você deseja. Mas eu sei que você me ama."

"Oh, você tem coração? Eu podia jurar que não." Ela disse. Rolei meus olhos e desviei minha atenção para outro lugar. _Oh, lá está Lauren._ Ouvi Emmett dizendo a Rosalie uma coisa ou outra enquanto eu saía. Não importava mais, tinha assuntos mais importantes a resolver.

"Lauren, coração, como você está hoje?" Ela era como massinha de modelar em minhas mãos.

"Hey, Edward. Estou indo muito bem. Vai estar ocupado sexta à noite?"

_Essa garota pode ler minha mente, ou o quê?_ "De forma alguma. Estava a ponto de lhe perguntar a mesma coisa."

"Fico feliz que pensamos igual, então. Me pega às 7:30?" Ela disse, sorrindo para mim o tempo todo.

Me inclinei, apertei rápido sua bunda e disse, "Definitivamente."

* * *

O resto da manhã passou como um borrão e logo, era hora do almoço. Entrei no refeitório e vi minha família sentada todos juntos à mesa. Examinei a área e notei Victoria sentada com suas amigas. Eu estava dividido. Estava tentando conquistar Victoria durante todo o verão, desde que descobri que James a tinha em sua lista. Ela chegou atrasada ano passado, quando nós dois fizemos nossos lances. Apenas ele teve mais sucesso do que eu, mas eu estava determinado a adicioná-la em minha lista. Eu tinha que fazer isso.

_Seria correto sentar com minha família no primeiro dia de aula. Mas seria estupidez perder esta oportunidade de ficar mais intimo dela, agora que James não está rodeando-a como um falcão._ Dei um rápido aceno para minha família e fiz meu caminho até Victoria.

"Olá, linda," eu disse quando Victoria levantou seus olhos da comida. Ela me deu um sorriso sedutor.

"Olá, Edward. Está falando com todas as suas garotas hoje?" ela disse furtivamente, dando-me um sorriso maligno. Então ela queria brincar, huh?

"Sim, mas elas são apenas garotas. Eu adoraria perder tempo com uma mulher, que saiba o que quer," eu disse olhando diretamente para ela, dando meu melhor meio-sorriso. Funcionou.

"E qual mulher você tem em mente?"

"Poderia ser você é claro. Isto é, se você quisesse ficar comigo." Eu disse, deixando-a pensar que poderia me dispensar, o que eu sabia que ela não faria.

"Hmm... Certo. O que você acha sexta-feira às 7? Vou te dar meu endereço e você pode me pegar?"

Excelente. Eu apenas teria de cancelar com Lauren, mas isto não seria problema.

"Está combinado. Vejo você, então." Eu disse, já saindo. Não havia necessidade de ficar ali muito mais tempo. Consegui o que eu queria. Deixei o refeitório e procurei Lauren para lhe contar as más notícias.

_Merda! Estou dez minutos atrasado e no meu primeiro dia!_ Eu corri tão rápido quanto pude para minha aula de Biologia. Rapidamente abri a porta e escapei para dentro da sala, encontrando o único lugar disponível. Como parceiro de Bella.

Rapidamente afundei em meu lugar e joguei minha mochila no chão. Vi Bella sorrir afetada para mim enquanto eu me localizava na aula. Ela estava com seu caderno espiralado, rabiscando e desenhando dentro dele.

Ela baixou a cabeça e sussurrou, "Obrigada por me ajudar a achar a sala e por cuidar de mim."

Oh, merda. Esqueci totalmente. Isto quer dizer que Rosalie estaria puta comigo quando chegasse em casa hoje. Ótimo.

"Desculpa, Bella..."

"Eu sei, eu sei, você esqueceu. Pra sua sorte, Angela tem esta aula também. Ela me ajudou."

Comecei a examinar a sala, olhando para cada colega deste ano. E então eu a vi. Victoria, sentada à frente, com James como seu parceiro. Isto era perfeito. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! De repente, uma ideia surgiu em minha cabeça.

"Hey, Bella?" eu sussurrei, esperando que ela não estivesse brava comigo.

"O que?"

"Eu sei que sou um idiota por ter esquecido de te ajudar, mas você poderia me fazer um grande, um enorme favor?" perguntei, tentando deslumbra-la para me ajudar. Não funcionou com ela, entretanto. Como eu disse, Bella era uma criatura estranha, pois não era atingida pelo meu charme como todas as outras garotas. Ela era capaz de se conter quando vinha tratar comigo, e, surpreendentemente, eu admirava isso.

"Diga qual é o favor e eu vou penso sobre o assunto."

"Bem, você acha que poderia trocar de lugar com Victoria por mim? Mas isto significa que você terá de ser parceira de James." Eu não tinha certeza se ela iria gostar disso. A vi corar um pouco e olhar para baixo. Em seguida, voltou a me fitar.

"Ok, feito. Irei falar com o Sr. Banner depois da aula e verei se podemos trocar."

"Não, você irá fazer isso agora, antes que ele nos deixe assim permanentemente e nos dê nossa tarefa em grupo. Então nós estaremos presos juntos pelo resto do ano."

"Oh, Deus te livre de ficar comigo o resto do ano, Cullen!"

Rolei meus olhos. "Você me entendeu."

"Mas Edward, sabe como é embaraçoso quando todo mundo olha para você no meio da aula? Eu odeio isso!"

"Não é tão ruim, Bella. Atenção não é sempre uma coisa negativa. Além disso, Banner irá respeitar seu pedido. Ele sempre diz não pra mim para me irritar, ou então eu mesmo faria isso."

Ela deu um longo suspiro. "Certo. Mas você me deve um grande favor."

Sorri de volta.

Ela levantou sua mão e Mr. Banner a chamou.

"Sim, Ms. Swan?"

"Hum... Mr. Banner, eu... hum... estava me perguntando se eu poderia... hum... trocar de lugar com Victoria ali na frente?"

Nossa, parecia que ela estava pedindo a um rei, da maneira como falava. Eu vi James olhar para mim e estreitar os olhos. Sustentei o olhar e ele virou-se de volta para dizer alguma coisa a Victoria. Droga.

"Oh, sério, Ms. Swan? E qual seria a razão para sair do seu lugar atual?" Merda. Ele sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Bella baixou seu corpo até que ela estava praticamente deitada sobre a mesa, olhando para mim com os olhos assustados. Ela precisava de um motivo para trocar de lugar e não tinha um. _Deus, essa garota era uma péssima mentirosa._ Eu fiz a única coisa que pensei para dar uma razão para a troca.

Me estiquei e, tão rápido que ninguém percebeu, belisquei seu seio.

Ela sentou-se rapidamente e deu um gritinho. Seu rosto começou a corar, e ela estava com um olhar completamente chocado também. Eu poderia rir, se não estivesse implorando por um favor. Tentei me comunicar com o olhar. Dei a ela o motivo que precisava.

"Bem, Ms. Swan?"

"Oh, hum... assédio sexual." Ela deixou escapar, e ficando ainda mais vermelha. Virei-me para olhar Mr. Banner, e ele não parecia satisfeito.

"Oh, então é isto, Ms. Swan? Bem, se é este o caso, então você pode processá-lo depois da escola. Uma vez que Mr. Cullen tenha se atrasado dez minutos para minha aula, não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. Há um tempo atrás, eu poderia ter pensado sobre conceder _seu_ pedido. Agora, onde estávamos?"

Que azar. Voltei a me afundar em minha cadeira e comecei a remoer mais uma causa perdida.

O tempo voou e, quando percebi, a aula tinha acabado. Eu havia passado o tempo todo ouvindo meu I-pod. Estava recolhendo todos os meus livros quando senti uma mão bater no meu braço.

"Ow, que diabos foi isso?" eu disse, me virando para encontrar uma Bella enfurecida.

"Oh, sério, Edward? Você está brincando, certo? Deus, eu me envergonhei na frente da turma inteira, e então você vai e agarra meu peito? Você sabe que isso é assédio, né?"

Peguei minha mochila e a lancei sobre o ombro. "Oh, por favor, Bella, aquilo não foi para me divertir. E pelo que eu me lembro, não foi o seu peito. Eu agarrei seu seio e belisquei seu mamilo." A expressão dela foi impagável. Eu não fazia ideia de por que gostava de fazê-la ficar vermelha e chocada. Acho que é porque ela parecia fofa quando ficava assim.

"Peito, seio... é a mesma área, Edward. Eu te disse para me deixar fazer aquilo depois da aula, mas não. Nós tivemos que fazer do _seu_ jeito. E agora eu estou presa com você pelo resto do ano."

Ai. Este era o ego assassino.

"Desculpe, Bella. Olha, agora eu tenho que ir pra aula de natação. Te vejo em casa mais tarde, ok?"

"Sim, claro, como queira." Ela rapidamente passou por mim e saiu pela porta. Bem, apesar do meu atraso temporário na aula hoje, acho que meu dia foi muito bom. Apenas mais uma aula para ir e eu poderia ir pra casa.

Sim, minha vida era ótima.


	4. A Aposta

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

**

* * *

**

_Eu vou te levar pela única estrada_

_Onde já estive_

_Eu vou te levar pela única estrada_

_Onde já estive_

**BPOV**

_É finalmente sexta!_ Não conseguia acreditar que sobrevivi à primeira semana naquela escola. Foi difícil, mas eu tive a ajuda de bons amigos. Corri para dentro de casa para me livrar deste estúpido uniforme. Como de costume, meus pais não estavam em casa. Meu pai estava sempre fora, em reuniões e essas coisas, enquanto minha mãe era ainda pior. Ela estava sempre fora para algum ensaio fotográfico ou filmando em algum lugar. Tenho certeza de que a razão pela qual meus pais continuavam casados após tanto tempo era que eles nunca se viam.

Peguei um par de roupas limpas e fui ao banheiro para tomar banho e me trocar. Eu sabia que tinha de estar na casa de Rose logo. Eu realmente precisava falar com ela e pedir seu conselho. Estava feliz que ela morasse na casa ao lado, porque isto significava que eu não precisaria pegar o carro nunca.

Entrei no chuveiro e todos os meus pensamentos giraram em torno _dele_. Eu penso sobre ele constantemente, e o observo em aula, quando ele não está olhando. A única aula que nós assistimos juntos. Biologia. Ele era tão bonito, tão deslumbrante, que até doía olhar. Oh, mas ele não sabia do meu interesse. Nunca soube... Eu não tenho coragem para falar. E além do mais, ele era bom demais para mim, de qualquer maneira. Era perfeito. E eu... não.

Lavei meu cabelo e meu corpo na água quente, e rapidamente saí. Nós nos encontrávamos na casa de Rose na mesma hora todos os dias depois da escola, para poder fazer meus trabalhos ali. Considerando que todos os meus tutores de todas as matérias estavam localizados sob o mesmo teto, isso fazia sentido.

Peguei uma garrafa de água da geladeira, minhas chaves, e saí correndo de casa, trancando a porta ao passar. Eu tinha meu telefone comigo, no caso de meus pais ligarem, o que raramente eles faziam. Entrei na casa vizinha com a chave reserva que Rose me deu. Aparentemente, Alice tinha uma também. Nós éramos livres pra entrar e sair da casa o quanto quiséssemos, e se nós encontrássemos a porta trancada, nós poderíamos usar a chave para abri-la e entrar mesmo assim. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada sobre isto no começo, considerando que Rose não era a única que morava ali, mas Emmett, Jasper e Edward me asseguraram que por eles estava tudo bem.

A porta estava aberta e eu entrei, fechando-a em seguida. Eu não tinha certeza se Alice já havia chegado, mas provavelmente já estava aqui. Ela praticamente _vive_ aqui. Subi a gigantesca escada e fiz meu caminho até o segundo andar, onde ficavam todos os quartos. O terceiro andar consistia na sala de ginástica, escritórios e outras peças que eu não fazia ideia do que eram. Todos os filhos tinham seus quartos no segundo andar, na extrema direita da casa. O quarto de Carlisle e Esme ficava do lado esquerdo, e os quartos de hóspedes foram mantidos no meio. Presumo que Carlisle distribuiu os quartos dos filhos no fim do corredor para ficar livre do barulho, ou para mantê-los longe dele. Quem sabe.

Passei pelo quarto de Emmett e notei que ele não estava lá. _Provavelmente com Rose,_ eu pensei. _Preciso fazer uma nota mental de bater antes de entrar._ Continuei indo e passei pelo quarto de Jasper, mas ouvi alguns sons vindo de lá. _Sim. Alice está aqui._ Fiz uma careta enquanto caminhava. Comecei a achar que tinha aparecido em uma hora ruim. Já que todos os casais estavam ocupados, então talvez eu deveria voltar mais tarde. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando colidi contra alguma coisa dura.

"Wow, você está bem, Bella?"

Era Edward. É claro.

"Sim, desculpe, Edward. Não olhava pra onde estava indo de novo." Dei-lhe um meio sorriso. Então eu percebi o que ele estava vestindo. Ele iria sair esta noite. "Aonde você vai?"

"Eu tenho um encontro com Victoria. Mas não devo demorar muito, se tudo correr como o planejado."

Revirei meus olhos para ele. Não acho que queira saber detalhes.

"Por que essa cara?" Parece que ele tinha visto a minha expressão quando pensei sobre sua família antes.

"Bem, eu só estava pensando se eu cheguei numa hora ruim. Parece que Emmett não está no quarto dele, então eu presumo que esteja com Rosalie. E acabei de passar pelo quarto de Jasper e havia uns gemidos estranhos vindo de lá também, então acho que Alice está com ele. Eu não sei o que faço sozinha aqui."

"Bem, eles não podem ter ido muito longe, já que sabem que você estava vindo. Por que não espera no meu quarto? Você poderá ouvir as portas se abrindo quando eles acabarem."

Esta parecia ser uma grande ideia, se eu não estivesse pensando sobre todo mundo transando ao meu redor, é claro. Quem sabe que tipo de sexo Edward já fez em seu quarto? Eu não queria acidentalmente tocar em alguma coisa que não devesse. Ugh.

Ele deve ter entendido minha expressão, porque começou a rir de mim. "Está ok, Bella. Meu quarto é limpo. Na verdade, eu acho que sou o mais organizado de toda a família, além de Carlisle e minha mãe, é claro. Rose e Emmett vivem como porcos, e Jasper é decente, mas não como eu. Eu ponho tudo fora. E além do mais, eu nunca trago mulheres para o meu quarto. Então ele está livre de sexo, não se preocupe."

Eu o estudei por um momento, para ver se ele estava me passando a perna. Ele parecia confiável o suficiente. Eu acho.

"Tudo bem, se você diz. Mas é melhor eu não pegar nenhum chato, clamídia ou sífilis de você, Edward." Eu o encarei para deixa-lo saber que estava falando sério.

Ele gargalhou e disse, "Você não vai. Não se preocupe, Bella, eu não mentiria pra você. Eu prometo, nenhuma outra mulher esteve no meu quarto. E isto inclui Alice e Rosalie. Você está a salvo de DST's."

Andei até seu quarto e percebi que eu nunca realmente estive ali antes. Ele estava certo, o lugar era limpo. Não havia nem pó cobrindo os cantos. Uau... Humilhava o meu quarto. Era lindo, com um sofá preto de couro de um lado e uma cama king size no outro. Ele tinha uma estante cheia de CD's e seu stereo monstruoso na outra parede, pronto para ser ligado.

Passei por sua cômoda e percebi algumas fotos ali. Havia Emmett e Edward em duas delas, algumas de quando eles eram pequenos e uma parecia não ter sido tirada há muito tempo. Mais abaixo, vi uma que nós tiramos no último verão, todos os seis posando para a câmera. Me lembrei desta foto. A história dela era um pouco estranha.

"_Vamos, Bella," disse Rose. "Será divertido tirarmos uma foto todos juntos."_

"_Não vai ser, não. Porque eu só vou ficar parada perto de vocês quatro enquanto vocês tiram a foto como casais. Eu vou parecer uma encalhada."_

"_Bem, por que Edward não vem e fica com você?" disse Alice._

"_Não, está tudo bem, gente. É só uma foto. Não tem necessidade de envolver o Edward nisso." Eu tinha dito._

"_Oh, então você é boa demais pra mim agora, uh, Bella?" Edward disse, me encarando. Era óbvio que ele estava brincando._

"_Claro que ela é, nunca se esqueça disso." Rosalie disse, fuzilando Edward com os olhos._

"_Não, não, não, Edward. Eu não acho isso." Eu falei, tentando acalmar a situação._

"_Então por que não o deixa tirar a foto com você?" Alice perguntou._

_Suspirei e disse, "Porque eu não quero forçá-lo a fazer uma coisa que ele não quer."_

"_Não é pra tanto, Bella. Sério. Eu acho que será divertido, também."_

_Olhei para Edward, tendo certeza de que estava tudo bem pra ele. Fui ficar perto de Rose e Emmett, e Edward ficou atrás de mim. Ele estava tentando se posicionar como Emmett e Jasper, com seus braços sobre meu peito e envolvendo minha clavícula, puxando-me para si. Enquanto Jasper estava ajustando o temporizador na câmera, Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Eu não posso acreditar que você acha que é boa demais pra mim." Eu estava prestes a protestar, quando Jasper correu de volta para o seu lugar, e então Edward disse, "Está tudo bem, Bella. Porque é verdade, você é." Sorri naquele exato momento, e o flash saiu. Nós sabíamos que seria uma bela foto._

**_- Fim do Flashback –_**

E foi isso. Eu estava muito surpresa que Edward tinha a fotografia no seu quarto. Todos nós tínhamos uma cópia, e cada um ficou com a sua. Mas por alguma razão, eu não esperava que Edward tivesse guardado a dele. _É claro que guardaria,_ eu pensei. _É a família dele na foto. Ele pode ser insensível às vezes, mas continua amando a sua família._

De repente, ouvi uma porta abrir, e corri para fora do quarto para ver quem era. Alice. Ela estava de costas para mim, então eu corri até ela e gritei, "Boo!"

Ela berrou e pulou tão alto quanto eu nunca havia visto alguém pular antes.

"Bella! Que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Bem, eu iria perguntar que diabos _vocês_ estavam fazendo, mas eu tenho certeza de que já sei, considerando que pude ouvir os barulhos no corredor!"

Alice sorriu timidamente. "Desculpa, Bella. Demorou um pouco mais do que eu imaginava."

"Você quer dizer que _você_ demorou demais; não tente pôr a culpa em mim." Jasper disse enquanto saía do quarto, colocando sua camiseta.

Tive que dar uma rápida olhada. Jasper tinha um belo corpo, assim como seus meio-irmãos aqui. Alice e Rose eram garotas muito sortudas, pois tinham os dois membros da família que sabiam como amá-las incondicionalmente. Me senti mal pela mulher que tivesse de se relacionar com Edward. Não havia nada de errado com ele fisicamente. Pelo amor de deus, não. Mas ele não tinha o mínimo de bom senso quando se tratava de mulheres. Acho que ele não saberia reconhecer um bom partido, mesmo se ela estivesse na sua frente.

"Bella? Bella?" disse uma voz melodiosa. Alice. Eu tinha viajado de novo. Oops.

"Desculpa, Alice. Eu só estava pensando."

"Oh? E sobre o quê?" Dei uma olhada no redor e percebi que Jasper já tinha ido, e que nós estávamos na verdade indo em direção ao quarto de Rose. O fato de eu estar andando e nem mesmo perceber isso era uma coisa bastante preocupante.

"Bem, eu só estava pensando sobre como você e Rose são sortudas por já terem encontrado suas almas gêmeas. Quero dizer, os garotos tratam vocês como ouro, e vocês fazem o mesmo com eles. Eles parecem compreendê-las, e eu acho que só estou com um pouquinho de inveja disso." Admiti. "Eu também estava pensando sobre como a garota que ficar com Edward terá azar. Ela terá muito trabalho em suas mãos."

"Eu concordo totalmente com você, Bella. Mas, por agora, vamos falar sobre você e este novo cara em que você está obviamente interessada. Vamos chamar Rose."

Nós batemos em sua porta e Emmett abriu, vestindo nada a não ser uma toalha, que cobria apenas de sua cintura para baixo. Parece que alguém tinha acabado de sair do banho.

"Deus, Em, você não poderia atender a porta em alguma coisa decente?" Alice disse.

"Bem, se você quiser, eu posso abrir a porta usando nada além do fio dental que ganhei de aniversário, e então na próxima vez você não irá se queixar da toalha." Ele pegou a ponta do pano, ameaçando desenrola-lo de sua cintura.

"NÃOO!!" Alice e eu gritamos. Ver Emmett só de toalha já era o suficiente. Eu duvidava de que Rosalie ficaria satisfeita se as suas duas amigas decidissem pular no seu namorado nesse momento.

"Vamos, meninas, não liguem pra ele." Rose chamou da cama em seu quarto. Nós andamos até ela, pensando se deveríamos sentar ou não.

Rosalie, percebendo nossa hesitação, disse, "Não se preocupem. Nós não fizemos na cama, então está limpa." Alice e eu trocamos um olhar e nos atiramos sobre os lençóis. Não foi preciso dizer onde Rose e Emmett estavam quando foram levados pela emoção.

"Nós apenas temos que esperar Emmett sair, e então, nós podemos prosseguir" disse Rosalie. Nós estávamos esperando-o sair do banheiro.

"Então, como foi seu dia, Bella?" Alice perguntou, tentando se distrair.

"Oh, foi bom, eu acho. Passou muito devagar. Eu não podia esperar mais pra sair da escola, especialmente sabendo que não temos aula na segunda." Nós estávamos comemorando o Dia do Trabalho neste final de semana, então eu estava mais do que satisfeita.

"Nós ainda não decidimos o que vamos fazer para comemorar!" Alice exclamou.

Rose apenas olhou para o teto. "Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa? A gente pode só ficar aqui e relaxar, aproveitar a piscina e tal." Eu não achava que Alice iria aceitar isso, mas fiquei agradavelmente surpresa.

"Não é uma má ideia. Nós podemos fazer um almoço! Será ótimo, nós teremos os garotos cozinhando, e poderemos só sentar e relaxar."

"Estou dentro se Rose estiver" eu disse. Fazia tempo desde que eu fui a um almoço. Além disso, seria bom ir nadar uma última vez antes de o ar frio aparecer.

"Com certeza, Ali, nós faremos isso. Mas você deveria esperar apenas por Emmett e Jasper. Não acredito que Edward irá desperdiçar seu fim de semana livre com a família." Rose disse.

"Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim o avisarei, no caso dele decidir nos agraciar com a sua presença." Alice disse enquanto revirava seus olhos.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Emmett entrou no quarto. "Bem, senhoras, eu estou indo. Divirtam-se com o que quer que vocês façam. Se precisarem de mim, estarei na sala da tv com Jazz." Ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Assim que ele estava fora do nosso campo de visão, Rose e Alice se viraram para mim. "Ok, desembucha. Quem é o cara?"

De repente, me senti intimidada. Quero dizer, eu não era como Alice e Rosalie. Eu não podia estalar meus dedos e ter os homens se jogando em cima de mim. Eu sabia que esse cara era areia demais pra mim, mas eu não me importava. Uma garota podia sonhar, certo? E além do mais, eu sabia que Rose não iria aprovar a minha escolha. Tinha medo do que ela iria me falar, porque sua opinião significa muito pra mim. Mas não adiantava fazer muito caso, já que eu nunca iria tê-lo, não é?

"Hum... Eu não sei se eu deveria dizer... Não quero fazer papel de boba, ele está definitivamente fora do meu alcance." Comecei.

"É um absurdo, Bella. Seja quem for de quem você goste, Rose e eu certamente o faremos notar você. Você pode confiar na gente, não se preocupe."

Tomei fôlego e continuei. "Ok, bem, ele está na minha turma de biologia e eu passo muito tempo da aula apenas olhando pra ele. É tão lindo... E eu sei que ele tem uma péssima reputação, mas não me importo. Descobri que _quero_ ser uma de suas garotas..." Olhei para cima e me surpreendi com a cena. Alice e Rose, ambas tinham suas bocas abertas e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Elas também pareciam estar sem fala, o que não é uma coisa fácil de acontecer.

Comecei a pensar sobre o que tinha dito, tentando adivinhar o que elas ouviram para terem reagido daquela maneira. De repente, entendi o que eu disse, e vi como isso soou.

"Ai meu Deus! Garotas, não. Não é bem assim." Eu disse.

"Bella, está tudo bem, nós não vamos julgar, mas você tem certeza?" Alice começou, quando foi cortada por Rose.

"O diabo que não julgamos, Alice! Bella, você não me ouviu durante todo o verão falando sem parar sobre ele? Isto é totalmente inaceitável. Ele não é um cara _namorável_. Você não pode estar gostando de Edward."

Gostaria de cavar um buraco e me enterrar nele. Tinha que fazer Rose parar com o seu pequeno sermão. "Não, Rose, escute. Não é Edward."

"O que? Mas você disse..."

"É, eu sei o que eu disse, e eu também sei como pareceu. Mas não é Edward." Dei um suspiro e continuei. "É James."

Se eu pensei que suas reações foram estranhas quando elas pensaram que era Edward, foi mais cômico com a novidade sobre James. Alice quebrou o silêncio primeiro, gargalhando. "Oh, Bella, você nos preocupou por um minuto. Nós podemos dar conta de James."

Rose concordou. "Sim, Bella, James é o mais sensato dos dois. Você quer ter um relacionamento com ele?" Nessa hora, ela pareceu cética.

"Espere. Aguenta aí. Eu sou boa o suficiente para o James, mas não para o Edward? O que isso significa?" Eu me sentia um pouco ofendida. Quero dizer, eu sabia que não era a garota mais linda, mas cara, eu não espero que meus próprios amigos pensem que eu não sou boa o bastante.

"Não, Bella. Não é isso. É só que, você sabe que significa muito para nós, e Edward é o maior idiota – especialmente no departamento de garotas. Nós não queremos que você se torne uma ex-amiga por causa dele." Alice explicou.

"Sim, e também, caras como Edward e James não procuram relacionamentos com as garotas. Digo, além de ficar uma noite, essas coisas." Rose completou.

"Então, o que vocês estão dizendo é que eu nunca serei a namorada do James?" Perguntei, tentando entender.

"Sim, basicamente." Alice disse.

Pensei sobre isso por um minuto, e percebi que não me importava. Eu queria ficar com James, mesmo que fosse apenas por uma noite. Mas eu ainda tinha um problema. Eu era praticamente invisível.

"Bem, garotas. Eu não me importo. De qualquer maneira eu posso conquistá-lo – e eu vou – nem que seja só por uma noite. O problema é que ele nem me conhece. Eu sou como uma partícula de poeira no mundinho dele." Eu disse tristemente.

Alice e Rosalie pareciam perdidas em pensamentos. "Não se preocupe sobre isso, Bella. Alice e eu iremos pensar em alguma coisa pra te ajudar. O quanto você deseja isso?"

"Muito" eu respondi, sem nem mesmo me incomodar em esconder meu desespero.

"Bem, nós daremos um jeito. Você definitivamente precisa de alguma instrução e algum tipo de ajuda na estética. Claro, você já é linda, mas se nós realçarmos sua beleza natural, você irá arrasar." Alice disse, enquanto examinava meu rosto.

"Nós iremos te ensinar tanto quanto pudermos, Bella. Mas Alice e eu só podemos fazer isso... e você ainda estará muito inexperiente. Ele não se atrairá por isso. James gosta de mulheres confiantes, que estão certas de si mesmas e de suas sexualidades." Rose disse enquanto franzia seu rosto, concentrada.

"Então basicamente, minha inspiração será você e Alice." Eu disse. Mas na mesma hora percebi que seria impossível. Não havia possibilidade de eu adquirir a graça e confiança de Alice, ou a sensualidade de Rosalie. Não havia nenhum maldito jeito disso acontecer. Eu estava ferrada. E ainda deveria estar parecendo uma derrotada, porque Rose tentou me confortar.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Nós iremos encontrar um jeito. Alice e eu não vamos desistir."

As agradeci e decidi deitar um pouco na cama de Rose. E a próxima coisa que lembro, é que eu estava sonhando com um cara loiro maravilhoso, de olhos azuis.

----

**RPOV**

_O que eu vou fazer pra ajudar Bella? Ela realmente precisa disso, ou acredita que sim._ Eu queria muito ajudar minha amiga, mas eu estava um pouco perdida sobre como fazer isso. Ela precisava de segurança, mas havia muito pouco o que Alice e eu pudéssemos fazer, especialmente se tratando de confiança sexual e essas coisas. Suspirei, frustrada. Se Bella conseguisse ter atitude, tenho certeza de que ela cuidaria de si mesma muito bem, sabendo que ela realmente estava a fim de alguém como James. Honestamente, ele era muito bonito, e eu sei que já teria dormido com ele se não conhecesse Emmett. E Alice também. Mas nós estávamos mais do que felizes com nossos namorados, então não haveria James em nosso futuro. Ou Emmett acabaria com ele.

"Estou indo pegar alguma coisa para comer, Ali." Olhei para baixo e vi que Bella tinha dormido, e Alice estava pintando as unhas dela. Talvez se eu saísse, um plano poderia surgir em minha cabeça. Não tinha percebido que já era tão tarde. Dez e meia, e eu recém estava saindo para comer.

Alcancei a porta da frente, quando notei um movimento vindo do lado esquerdo. Caminhei em sua direção, e encontrei Edward sentado em uma espreguiçadeira, com sua cabeça para trás e seus olhos fechados. Aparentemente, ele estava descansando.

"Está de volta tão cedo?" eu perguntei, imaginando se seu encontro tinha ido tão bem assim.

"Sim, tudo correu bem, mas não tive sorte. Ela está jogando duro, é inteligente."

"Isso provavelmente porque ela sabe que, uma vez estando em sua lista, você não dará mais atenção para ela."

"É verdade. Mas eu não fiz isto com você e Alice." Ele observou.

"Porque nós não deixamos. E nós éramos amigos antes disso."

Ele deu de ombros e disse, "Bem, você ficará muito orgulhosa de mim quando eu ganhar o título."

"Oh, por favor," eu disse, "Você não é tão bom."

"O que? Eu tenho que discordar. Eu sou o Rei da Foda, Rose. Sou melhor do que qualquer outro cara naquela escola."

Eu odiava o fato de ele ser tão confiante. Como ele se tornou esse idiota pretensioso? De repente, eu tive uma ideia. Eu não tinha certeza se seria boa, mas tinha que tentar, por Bella. "Então, Edward? Você estaria disposto a apostar nisso?"

À palavra _aposta_, ele se endireitou. Essa era a principal fraqueza dos garotos Cullen e Jasper. Eles amavam provar a si mesmos e amavam uma boa aposta. Combinar as duas coisas deixava Edward comendo na minha mão. "Eu estou ouvindo" ele disse.

"Tudo bem, esta é a ideia. A Bella está afim do James. Só que, obviamente, ela não é o tipo dele, e também não tem atitude de ir até ele. Alice e eu estamos trabalhando sua auto-estima, mas nós não podemos ajudá-la com sua confiança sexual. Nós não podemos ser suas professoras, está além do nosso alcance."

Edward estava confuso, ele não parecia entender o que eu estava dizendo. Eu iria ter de dizer claramente. "Ugh. Edward, Alice e eu não temos _pênis_. Nós não podemos mostrar a ela exatamente como ser confiante, se não temos o equipamento correto pra isto."

A confusão se foi, e no seu lugar havia um misto de emoções em seu rosto. Finalmente ele perguntou, "Quais são os termos da aposta?"

Eu sorri. Tinha conseguido. "Você precisará prepará-la o suficiente para saber o que fazer na cama. James não pode ter um peixe fresco, não seria nada bom para Bella se ele disser que ela foi horrível. Ele precisa convidá-la para a formatura como num encontro, e então, no fim da noite, o nome dela irá para a lista. É assim que você faz sua parte da barganha."

"Eu não sei, Rosalie. O que eu consigo se vencer? Isto parece ser injusto."

"Se você ganhar, então você poderá manter meu nome e o nome de Alice na sua lista. Nós não iremos mais te aborrecer quanto a isso. O deixaremos em paz, e ainda o reconheceremos como o verdadeiro rei. Iremos fazer um alarde sobre você sem parar." Falei, gesticulando.

"Gostei disso. Mas o que acontece se eu perder? O que eu não vou, mas apenas me deixe considerar. E então?"

"Se você perder, então você apaga nossos nomes da sua lista completamente. Como se nós não existíssemos." Eu sabia que seria pedir demais, mas ele tinha muito auto-confiança, e sabia que ele aceitaria de qualquer forma.

Depois de um minuto de hesitação, ele disse, "Está feito. Regras?"

"Eu tenho duas regras que você precisa seguir. Uma: você não pode coagir James a convidar Bella. Esta é uma regra. Ele precisa fazer isso sozinho, se você quer nos provar o seu poder como rei. E dois: eu preciso saber como o progresso com Bella estará indo. Se eu perguntar, você não poderá mentir para mim."

"Ok, isso parece bom. Claro, você não se importa se ela sair com alguns caras para testar o que aprendeu, certo?"

Pensei sobre isso e imaginei que Bella não teria reservas em experimentar as habilidades que aprendesse com Edward em outros caras, então não tinha problemas. "Estou ok quanto a isso, e acho que Bella também."

"Ótimo. Agora, minhas regras. Primeira: Ninguém saberá o que eu estou fazendo com Bella. Além dos ocupantes dessa casa e Alice, não quero que ninguém mais saiba. Eu ainda tenho uma reputação a manter, e Bella não é exatamente uma boa escolha pra isso."

Rolei meus olhos diante dessa insensibilidade. "E qual é a sua segunda regra?"

"Tudo bem, segunda: James não poderá descobrir o que estamos fazendo. Se descobrir, então ele não irá convidar Bella de propósito, apenas pra me irritar e me fazer perder."

"Consigo viver com essas regras, sem problema. Quando começamos?"

"Eu posso começar as aulas nas terças e quintas. Tenho natação todos os outros dias, e ainda tenho que manter uma agenda social, sabe como é."

"Sim, sim, o que seja. Parece bom, então. Boa sorte para você, vai precisar."

"Ah, qual é, Rose. Eu não corro riscos. Quero dizer, é Bella. Como isso pode ser difícil?"

Eu saí de lá, sabendo que ele teria uma árdua tarefa. Bella era inexperiente em tudo. Ele teria de começar do zero com ela.

Fiz meu caminho pelas escadas e convoquei uma reunião em meu quarto.

"Onde está a pizza? Pensei que você tinha saído para nos trazer alguma comida!" Alice praticamente gritou. Ela não era muito amigável quando estava com fome.

"Mais tarde. Eu tenho um anúncio a fazer. Onde está Bella?"

"Estou aqui." Ela disse enquanto saía do meu closet. Neste mesmo momento, Emmett e Jasper apareceram.

"Uau, Bella, saindo do armário? Que bom! Fico feliz em estar aqui para presenciar esse momento." Emmett disse. Eu dei um tapa em sua cabeça. "Não é hora para piadas. Eu tenho a solução para o problema da Bella."

Assegurei-me de que todos estavam sentados, e prossegui recapitulando o que Bella nos contou sobre James (para Emmett e Jasper), e então falei sobre minha brilhante solução com Edward. Nem preciso dizer, Bella entrou em pânico.

"O que?! Ai meu Deus, Rosalie! Eu não tenho nenhuma maldita ideia do que fazer nesse departamento!" ela gemeu.

"É por isso que Edward irá ajudá-la" Jasper disse. "Bella, eu acho que isso é uma das ideias brilhantes da Rose. Apenas pense que isso é como outra aula que você terá."

"Sim, sexo 101. E você realmente terá que pôr as mãos na massa!" Emmett gargalhou. Ele não estava ajudando.

"Eu não sei, Rose. Você não acha que Edward se importa, acha?" Bella me perguntou.

"É claro que não! No final ele terá o que quer, e terá a prova de quão bom ele é. Ele ganhará de qualquer forma."

"Você acha que ele será capaz de fazer James convidar Bella para o baile?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Mas eu conheço Edward, e ele não falha." Eu disse, sabendo com certeza que Edward odiava perder.

"Mas Rose, vocês praticamente desistiram de tudo por mim. Digo, você e Alice. Os seus nomes continuarão na lista." Bella disse, claramente preocupada.

"Oh, Bella, não se preocupe com isso. Eu sabia que eles estariam lá de qualquer forma. Nós não temos muita esperança de que Edward irá apagá-los." assegurou Alice.

"Sim, Bella, sem estresse. Isto é por você. Nós te amamos, e se é isto o que você quer, então ajudaremos." Eu falei.

Demos em Bella um abraço de boa noite, e a levamos até a porta. Ela estava confiante de que tudo iria funcionar. Estava nervosa para a próxima terça, mas eu sabia que Edward seria profissional sobre toda essa coisa. O seu futuro na escola dependia disto.


	5. O Almoço

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Acordei tarde no sábado de manhã, me sentindo descansado e pronto para mais um dia. Pisquei meus olhos e lembrei do estranho sonho que tive. Sentei em minha cama e me perguntei por que eu sonhei com alguma coisa tão perturbadora. Quero dizer, _Bella_? De todas as pessoas, por que ela? Talvez seja só o meu subconsciente falando.

Pulei da cama e andei até meu gigantesco banheiro, indo até a pia para escovar os meus dentes. Estava quase terminando quando quase me afoguei. Lembrei da noite passada. E aquilo não foi um sonho. _Puta merda. Eu tinha mesmo concordado com aquilo? No que eu estava pensando? Aquilo era idiotice, óbvio que não estava pensando._ Ou estava? Eu também comecei a lembrar do que ganharia se vencesse, o que definitivamente iria acontecer.

Claro!

Aquele prêmio sozinho já era o suficiente para acabar com todas as dúvidas na minha cabeça. Finalmente, Rosalie iria parar de encher o saco sobre o seu nome estar em minha lista. Eu esperei muito tempo por isto, e agora chegou a minha hora. Pensei sobre os termos da aposta... Isto seria muito fácil, como tirar doce de um bebê.

Ensinar Bella não seria tão difícil, seria? Quero dizer, eu só vou pegar o que ela sabe e trabalhar com isso. Certamente ela deve conhecer um truque ou outro, e está escondendo o jogo. Enquanto tomava banho, sorri com a perspectiva de me tornar um professor. Ela poderia ser a minha protegida. Quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais eu acreditava que tinha sido uma boa ideia. Quando ela for a deusa do sexo na escola, eu poderei dizer que ensinei tudo o que ela sabe, e virarei uma lenda.

Espere.

Eles não dão o título do Rei a uma mulher, certo? Pensei sobre isso por um minuto, e percebi, com um suspiro de alívio, que eles não fariam. Eu estava livre para prosseguir. Saí do chuveiro, me sequei e me enrolei na toalha que tinha acabado de usar. Caminhei até meu quarto pra achar algumas roupas para vestir hoje. _Almoço, certo? Então, eu deveria vestir alguma coisa legal o bastante para usar ao ar livre. Hum... Eu acho que irei nadar, então eu irei pôr apenas meu calção de banho._ Coloquei meus shorts, camiseta e chinelos para sair.

Enquanto fazia meu caminho por trás da casa, me dei conta de que eu ainda não tive a chance de conversar com Bella sobre a aposta. Quero dizer, Rose fez todos os planos, mas e se Bella não estivesse de acordo? Se este fosse o caso, eu tinha que falar com ela. Rose só faria isto por mim se eu fizesse isto por Bella. Custe o que custar, eu iria deixar Bella à vontade sobre o assunto. Eu estava confortável sobre o sexo, não era grande coisa. Certamente ela achava o mesmo, não é?

Quando cheguei vi Emmett e Jasper na churrasqueira, discutindo sobre qual deles iria cozinhar. Típico.

"Hey, gente, o que está acontecendo?" eu não precisava ser um gênio para ver o que estava se passando entre eles. Mas eu decidi fingir ignorância.

"Jasper está insistindo em cozinhar, mas sou sempre eu quem comanda os almoços. Até já tenho meu avental e chapéu de chefe!" Emmett disse. Olhei para o que ele tinha em seu peito, e lá estava um avental preto escrito em letras vermelhas, _O Rei do Almoço e do Sexo. Pergunte à minha namorada..._

Olhei em volta e é claro, encontrei Rosalie vestindo uma camiseta preta parecida com o avental de Emmett, que dizia, _Sim, ele realmente é o Rei do Almoço e do Sexo._ Ela me pegou olhando, sorriu timidamente e falou, "O que eu posso dizer, eu sou uma idiota."

Rolei meus olhos e me virei para Emmett e Jasper. Nesse momento, Jasper falou. "Olha, Emmett sempre queima a comida, porque ele está o tempo todo ocupado se agarrando com a Rosalie para cuidar do almoço. Aquele avental estúpido lhe sobe à cabeça... e então ele vê Rosalie vestindo aquela camiseta e eles começam tudo de novo! Eu acho que deveria ser o único cozinheiro hoje."

Emmett estava prestes a responder, quando eu disse, "Caras, porque vocês simplesmente não deixam o George cozinhar?" Você poderia pensar que eu os convidei para assaltar um banco, pela maneira que eles olharam pra mim. Eu pensei que fosse uma boa ideia.

"Edward, este é todo o sentido sobre um almoço. Fazer você mesmo, e não ter alguém que cozinhe no seu lugar." Disse Jasper. Então Emmett começou. "Cara, este é o típico passatempo americano! Você se reúne com a sua família, enquanto cozinha e queima tudo. E então discute com a sua família sobre por que nunca deverá cozinhar novamente!" Eu suspirei. Eu não via o sentido ali.

Esse comentário pareceu lembrá-los de alguma coisa. Jasper se virou para mim, e me olhou como se eu fosse de um planeta alienígena. _Veja, é por essas e outras que eu não saio com a minha família._ "Hey, Edward. Por que você está aqui? Digo, não me entenda mal... Eu gosto que você fique com a gente, mas isso não costuma ser a sua cara." Alice apareceu, e então disse, "Eu estava prestes a lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, Edward. Por que você está aqui?"

Cara, eles agem como se nunca me vissem. Bem, talvez eles não vissem mesmo. Na verdade eu estava ali porque todas as garotas com quem eu estou saindo têm coisas para fazer com suas famílias, visto que é o final de semana do Dia do Trabalho, e eu não tinha nenhuma aula de natação hoje ou durante todo o feriado. E além do mais, eu não tinha percebido que fazia tanto tempo que eu não ficava com minha família. Ao invés de explicar tudo isso, dei de ombros e disse, "Eu não tinha nada mais pra fazer."

Alice e Rosalie bufaram e saíram. Fiquei olhando, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Elas me fizeram uma pergunta e eu respondi. Ouvi Emmett dizer, "Edward, pra referências futuras, é melhor não deixar as garotas saberem que sair com elas não era a sua primeira alternativa."

"É, cara, eu acho que Em está certo. Quero dizer, nós não ligamos, mas eu acho que elas, sim. Elas não costumam ser a segunda opção de ninguém, ou então aquela sua lista não seria tão longa."

"Mas não foi o que eu quis dizer! Vocês me entenderam errado. Ah, caramba. Elas que pensem o que quiserem." Eu não estava com humor para aguentar a 'Rosalie vadia' hoje. Eu não tinha ideia de como Emmett lidava com isso. Na verdade, Emmett quase nunca era o alvo dos ataques dela... Ok, pensando bem, o alvo geralmente era eu. _Mas que merda. O que eu fiz à ela?_

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por Jasper. "Então, está preparado pra terça-feira, Edward?" Eu sabia muito bem sobre o que ele estava falando. Na verdade, eu só estava esperando encontrar Bella aqui e então falaria com ela sobre isso. Mas não a enxerguei em lugar nenhum.

"Sim, eu acho. Eu esperava encontrar Bella aqui, então eu poderia saber a sua opinião sobre o que ela acha dessa história toda. Eu só tenho a palavra da Rose de que Bella irá fazer isso, mas eu me sentiria melhor sabendo por ela mesma que está tudo bem, sabe?"

"Ela estará aqui logo. Deve ter parado em uma loja para pegar bebidas e outras coisas, já que é a encarregada disso. Então, o que exatamente você tem planejado?" Emmett perguntou enquanto colocava os ingredientes prontos no grill. Jasper ainda não estava convencido de que não iria cozinhar. Eu acho que ele só estava esperando Emmett sair para procurar Rosalie, e então ele poderia assumir.

"Eu não tenho certeza ainda. Acho que preciso descobrir primeiro o que ela sabe, e então trabalhar a partir daí." Vi Emmett e Jasper trocarem um rápido olhar entre si. Eles sabiam de alguma coisa e eu não?

"Parece um bom plano, mas você sabe que ela terá que ser realmente boa nisso, e não apenas saber como se faz." Jasper disse, lembrando-me qual era meu objetivo.

"É claro, eu não sou idiota. Eu sei como a lista funciona, e Bella estará na do James, não se preocupe." Eu sabia o que precisava ser feito.

"Por que você simplesmente não a coloca na sua lista?" Emmett perguntou, me encarando.

"Por duas razões. Primeira: seu nome não tem nenhum tipo de credibilidade. Eu não posso simplesmente colocar qualquer uma ali. Eu sou Edward Cullen, cara! Só espero a melhor. E segunda: A aposta é para a lista de James. Não a minha. _Aquela_ é a lista onde Bella quer estar. E na verdade o nome da Bella não importa, porque eu tenho os nomes de Rose e Alice, e isso cancela completamente a lista de James."

Emmett e Jasper apenas reviraram seus olhos. Uma coisa sobre nossa família é que nós éramos muito sinceros sobre a nossa sexualidade. Quero dizer, eu já vi Rose e Alice nuas. E Jasper também viu. E Emmett também, apesar de que com Alice, foi um acidente. Ele passou por ela depois do banho, não se incomodou em olhar para longe, e ela não se incomodou em se cobrir. Evidentemente, isto foi antes de Jasper.

Além do mais, Emmett e Jasper não tinham nenhum problema sobre eu ter os nomes de suas namoradas na minha lista. Na verdade, eles sabiam que toda a população masculina da escola as queriam, e eles foram os bastardos sortudos que conseguiram roubá-las. Eles não se importavam, desde que fossem os únicos a tê-las e amá-las. Quem poderia saber que o amor os transformaria em maricas?

"Minha sugestão é ter certeza de que ela tenha _iniciativa_. Você pode vencer qualquer um com um golpe desses. Ela precisa apenas olhar o cara nos olhos, de um jeito sedutor, e ele é um caso perdido." Emmett disse, mirando o nada.

"Concordo em partes." Replicou Jasper. "Mas eu acho que uma garota que saiba _dominar_ o seu homem ganhará muitos pontos. Quero dizer, o cara está olhando pra cima, e tudo o que você vê é a garota rebolando e com seus seios balançando no ar. Eu acho que esta é sua melhor aposta."

Pensei sobre o que eles disseram, e tentei descobrir qual seria a melhor coisa para ensinar a Bella. Do que exatamente eu gosto? O que mexia comigo? Claro, Em e Jazz destacaram bons pontos. Caramba, as garotas me venceram mais de uma vez com movimentos como aqueles. Mas eu senti como se estivesse esquecendo um ingrediente chave, que era fundamental para um bom sexo. De repente, percebi qual seria a primeira lição a ensinar para Bella. Eu sorri enquanto olhava para os rapazes. Ambos estavam olhando para mim e sorrindo também.

"Eu acho que ele descobriu, Jasper."

"Com certeza, Emmett. Ele descobriu."

Me virei a tempo de ver Bella chegando ao jardim com suas coisas. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ela rapidamente desviou o rosto, corando.

Sim, a primeira lição seria importante.

Eu poderia cuidar disso. Sem problema.

-----

**BPOV**

Andei pelo quintal da casa dos Cullen/Hale procurando pelas garotas. Havia dito a elas que iria comprar as bebidas para o almoço. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, considerando tudo o que aconteceu ontem, e na verdade, não estava nos meus planos aparecer por ali. Mas eu fui assegurada por Alice e Rose de que Edward não era esperado hoje. O que seria bom, por que já era estranho o suficiente assim. Eu não fazia ideia do que dizer a ele se ele estivesse ali.

_Oh, merda!_

Espere até eu pôr minhas mãos nelas. Lá estava Edward, conversando casualmente com Emmett e Jasper. Falando sobre sabe-se lá o quê... Eu estava preocupada sobre o que Edward pensaria quando me visse. Ele deve achar que eu sou algum tipo de adolescente desesperada e com os hormônios à mil. Bem, eu acho que era verdade em um ponto. Ugh.

Olhei para cima e o vi me encarando. Desviei seu olhar e rapidamente olhei para longe, corando, como de costume. _Isso é tão embaraçoso! O que eu irei falar pra ele? Onde estão as garotas? Elas supostamente deveriam estar aqui comigo!_

Rapidamente larguei as coisas que tinha comprado, e encontrei uma cadeira para pôr meus pertences. Eu estava muito feliz por ter trazido meus trajes de banho. Agora eu tinha um lugar para fugir, ao invés de ficar aqui parada sem fazer nada.

Alice e Rose vieram do jardim para os fundos da casa. Elas rapidamente me avistaram e vieram em minha direção; ambas com um olhar de desculpas.

"Sinto muito, Bella. Eu não fazia ideia de que Edward estaria aqui." Alice explicou ligeiramente. Rose sacudiu sua cabeça em concordância.

"É verdade, Bella. Desculpe por nosso lapso de julgamento. Quem podia saber que Edward não teria nada melhor pra fazer hoje do que sair com a sua família?" Rose disse, falando a última parte com um pouco de ressentimento.

"Vocês falaram com ele essa manhã? Ele disse qualquer coisa sobre mim?" Eu precisava ter certeza de que se alguma coisa tivesse sido dita, eu saberia antes, e então não pareceria estúpida na frente de Edward.

"Não, ele recém apareceu, na verdade. Foi o último a acordar." Alice disse, enquanto procurava um lugar confortável no gramado para se sentar.

Suspirei aliviada enquanto sentava com elas. Percebi que Emmett e Rose estavam vestindo camisetas iguais. Bem, na verdade, a de Emmett era um avental.

"Hum... Rose?" eu comecei, olhando sua camiseta.

"Não. Se você está olhando para os meus seios, eu não lhe culpo. Quero dizer, o que eu posso dizer? Se for sobre minha camiseta, eu realmente não quero ouvir. Eu sempre aturo críticas de Jasper, Alice e Edward quando visto isso. Eu não preciso ouvir isso de você também."

Ai. Alguém estava sensível.

Rolei meus olhos ao comentário sobre seus seios. Eu já tinha visto eles – ela estava certa; a garota tinha mais era que se orgulhar –, e tinha inveja. Não que não estivesse feliz com meus seios, mas comparada com Rose, alguém me daria uma segunda olhada? Eu devo ter demonstrado meus sentimentos novamente, porque Alice estava ao meu lado, com seu braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Bella, você sabe como é linda, não é? E eu não estou dizendo isso da boca pra fora. Você realmente é."

Tive de sorrir para sua tentativa de me fazer sentir linda. Mas a quem eu estava enganando? James nunca olharia duas vezes em minha direção.

A voz de Emmett quebrou o momento de ligação fraternal entre Alice e eu.

"Hey, Rosie! Quem é o Rei do Sexo, baby?" Alice e eu rimos.

"Cala a boca, Emmett!" Rose gritou, claramente não se divertindo.

"Fecharei a minha se você abrir a sua!" Emmett gritou de volta. Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando percebi no que isso implicava. Olhei para Rosalie e vi que ela estava sorrindo! O que foi que eu perdi?

Virei minha cara, vermelha igual a tomate, para Emmett, mas encontrei o olhar de Edward. _O que ele está olhando?_ Eu pensei. Parecia que ele estava se concentrando em alguma coisa enquanto olhava para mim. Acho que irei descobrir na terça...

Rosalie pulou do seu lugar e praticamente correu até a casa. Obviamente, Emmett a seguiu. Assim que ele saiu, Jasper pegou a espátula do grill e ficou no comando. Alice sorriu e disse, "Olhe como Jasper assumiu a churrasqueira. Gostaria de saber o que ele disse ao Emmett para provocá-lo para sair com Rose."

Tentei adivinhar o que foi. Conhecendo Jasper, poderia ter sido qualquer coisa. Ele era conhecido por fazer o que podia para ter o que queria, até mesmo sacrificar sua irmã ao deus do sexo para ficar no lugar de Emmett. Corei novamente quando me lembrei do comentário de Emmett e no que ele e Rosalie provavelmente estavam fazendo naquele momento.

Pulei do meu lugar e decidi que iria para a piscina. "Estou indo nadar, Ali. Que vir?"

"Nah. Vou ficar aqui sentada. Quero ler um pouco, e só depois vou pra lá, ok?"

Concordei e entrei na água, que estava surpreendentemente morna. Eu pensei que estaria muito fria, mas a família deve ter posto alguma coisa na água para manter o calor assim.

Fiquei de costas e comecei a flutuar em torno da piscina. Era bom sentir a água me levando para onde ela queria, sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

De repente, senti aquelas duas mãos grandes e fortes em meu corpo, uma em meu quadril e outra em minhas pernas. Sabia que deveria ser um dos garotos, então não me assustei. Abri meus olhos e minha respiração saiu errática.

Era Edward.

Ele estava olhando para mim, sorrindo. Eu rapidamente me deixei afundar e fiquei em pé. Alice e Jasper não estavam em nenhum lugar visível. Merda. Nós estávamos sozinhos.

Eu iria matar meus amigos... De novo.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Te assustei?" Edward me encarava, para ter certeza de que eu não estava abalada.

"Não, eu estou bem. Obrigada." Isto foi muito estranho.

"Hum, Bella? Eu queria falar com você sobre a aposta que Rosalie e eu fizemos, se você tem um minuto."

Eu sabia. Ele não queria ter nada a ver com aquilo. No mínimo tinha mudado de ideia sobre me ajudar. E como eu poderia culpá-lo?

"O que foi, Edward?" tentei soar indiferente.

"Bem, eu queria ter certeza de que você está ok com tudo isso. Não estou certo de que Rose te contou sobre a aposta, e tudo o que foi combinado?" ele me olhava questionadoramente.

"Sim, ela contou." Tomei fôlego, e decidi que era agora ou nunca. "Olha, Edward, eu posso entender se você quiser desistir. Se você acha que não pode me ajudar, então está certo. Mas apenas me deixa saber disso agora, ok?"

Edward sorriu para mim e disse, "É claro que eu posso te ajudar! Posso te ensinar tudo o que precisa saber, Bella. Só queria ter certeza se você estava de acordo com isso. E já que você está, então eu estou pronto para ensinar."

Sorri de volta para ele e disse, "Você age como se já tivesse um plano de aula, ou alguma coisa, pronto." Gargalhei com o pensamento.

"E eu tenho." Ele respondeu, seriamente.

Parei de rir e meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu não esperava por essa resposta. "Que tipo de lição você tem em mente?" Isto estava ficando cada vez mais bizarro.

"Apenas algumas coisas, nada demais. Nós só partiremos do que você sabe e do que você já fez, então não se preocupe."

_O que eu sei e o que eu já fiz? Ele está precisando acordar,_ pensei ironicamente. Quanta experiência ele acha que eu tenho? De repente eu estava muito nervosa de novo. Ele certamente irá me largar quando perceber que eu não tenho conhecimento nenhum.

"Bem, eu estou saindo. Só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem com tudo isso. Legal falar com você, Bella." Vi Edward nadar até a borda da piscina e sair. O segui com meus olhos, ainda preocupada sobre meu dilema. Olhei para a casa e vi Rose saindo, abaixando sua camiseta. Rolei meus olhos.

"Rose!" Acenei para ela da piscina. Ela andou até a borda e sentou, jogando suas pernas para dentro. "O que foi, Bella?"

"Escute, Rose, acabei de falar com Edward, e eu acho que temos um problema."

Ela amarrou a cara. "O que é? Ele desistiu?"

"Não, muito pelo contrário. Ele está muito animado com a aposta. Mas, Rose, ele espera que eu saiba pelo menos algumas coisas. Ele não sabe que eu não sei de nada! O que eu vou fazer?"

"Nada." Ela disse, sua expressão se suavizando, enquanto balançava seus pés na água.

Fiquei encarando, incrédula. "O que você quer dizer com _nada_?! Você não acha que ele precisa saber?"

Ela sorriu para mim, algo tipo um sorriso maligno. "Escute, Bella. Edward pensa que ele é um presente de Deus para o mundo das mulheres e do sexo. Ele acha que é propriamente um rei. Não há nada de errado em pôr suas habilidades à prova." Rose debochou. "Você será a aluna perfeita para fazer o teste disso. Você não sabe como fazer nada fisicamente. Conhece a teoria, mas não o suficiente para conquistar James. Vamos apenas deixar Edward tentar provar a si mesmo que é bom."

Eu ainda não estava cem por cento certa disso. Rosalie percebeu imediatamente. "Não se preocupe, é sério, Bella. Você conseguirá superar. Mas eu estou lhe falando, Edward não se importa. Ele encarará isso como um desafio ainda melhor."

Após pensar um pouco, Rose acrescentou "Você não está desistindo, está, Bella? Porque se estiver, precisa me dizer agora."

Olhei para ela horrorizada. Não havia jeito de eu desistir. "Não, é claro que não, Rose. Eu realmente quero isso."

"Que bom. Porque eu sei que você se divertirá muito com James! Isto será bom para você, Bella."

Sorri para ela. Demorei muito a acreditar, mas me deixei imaginar como seria.

Mal podia esperar para começar.


	6. Primeira Lição

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

Música: Always Be, do Jimmy Eat World

* * *

_Você sabe que eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar_

_Mas estou aqui em minha forma, estou aqui no meu molde_

_Mas sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes_

_De um dia para o outro..._

**BPOV**

Quando dei por conta, o fim de semana do Dia do Trabalho tinha acabado e já era manhã de terça-feira. Hora de outro dia na escola e, se bem me lembro, noite de lição.

Estava começando a me sentir doente, e nem estava perto do anoitecer ainda.

Fui à escola com todo mundo, e a manhã voou. Quando percebi, já era hora do almoço.

Peguei uma bebida e segui para nossa mesa de sempre. Não estava com muita fome, e parecia meio impossível fazer alguma coisa descer.

Fiquei me perguntando em que minha noite implicaria.

Eu teria que ficar nua logo de cara?

E quanto ao sexo? O que esperar nessa primeira aula?

Eu estava pronta?

Minha mente corria a mil por hora, apenas pensando sobre todas as incontáveis coisas que eu teria de fazer.

É, eu não estava pronta.

Havia borboletas dançando no meu estômago. Graças a Deus que eu não tinha comido alguma coisa, assim eu não iria pôr nada para fora na frente dos meus amigos.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Emmett olhava para mim, uma ruga se formando em sua testa.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Eu não sei. Parece que você está verde."

"Ela só está preocupada sobre hoje à noite." Disse Jasper. Olhei para ele, incrédula. Como ele sabia disso?

Ele devia saber ler mentes também, porque disse, "O que? Não precisa ser um grande gênio para juntar dois mais dois. Quero dizer, é terça, não é?"

Senti meu estômago revirando violentamente.

"Viu, eu disse." Jasper sorriu presunçoso.

"Oh Bella, querida, você não precisa se preocupar com nada." Alice falou, esfregando minhas costas. "Você sabe que Edward nunca faria nada pra machucar você."

"Sim, se ele sabe o que é bom pra ele." Rose disse enquanto, eu imagino, pensava nas torturas que faria caso ele se atrevesse.

"Não gente, eu não estou preocupada que ele vá me machucar. Longe disto. Eu estou preocupada em parecer uma idiota." Eu não conseguia explicar. Todos os cinco já eram experientes, sabiam exatamente o que estavam fazendo.

"Escute, Bella," Emmett disse, "Você não prefere fazer papel de boba na nossa frente, do que com de James?"

Bom argumento.

"Você está certo, Em. Eu sei que você está."

"Shhh. Aí vem o Edward."

Oh, Deus.

Edward passou por nossa mesa e eu o senti parado atrás de mim. Tentei ao máximo não hiperventilar. Encarei Alice, que estava sentada à minha frente.

"Hey, gente, novidades?"

"Oi, Edward. Não, nada demais. Vai sentar com a gente hoje?" Jasper perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu tenho que voltar para Inglês agora. Tenho um probleminha nessa aula, e a professora está me fazendo perder meu almoço com ela."

"Uau, outra admiradora?" Emmett ironizou.

"Deus, eu espero que não. Ela tem uns 60 anos. Eu não preciso tanto assim me formar, Em."

Emmett gargalhou, e então Jasper falou. "Então Edward, nós vamos sair hoje à noite, pra uma pizza e tal. Quer vir com a gente?"

Oh, não. Ele iria se lembrar do nosso suposto encontro?

"Não, obrigada Jazz. Acho que eu tenho um compromisso com Bella hoje à noite. Mas vocês poderiam nos trazer alguma coisa para comer?"

Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Ele disso isso tão casualmente, como se não fosse nada de mais.

"Claro que sim, mano." Emmett disse.

"Eu tenho que ir, antes que minha professora venha até aqui me procurar. Eu não quero perder meu almoço de amanhã com ela, também."

Ele se abaixou e pegou dois nuggets de galinha da bandeja de Alice. Ela pegou a Coca que estava bebendo e entregou a ele.

"Aqui, leve isso também. Você precisará ter alguma coisa no estômago. Eu posso dividir com Jazz."

Ele alegremente aceitou, olhou para trás e gritou um 'obrigado' enquanto saía.

Enfim soltei a respiração, que eu nem percebi que estava prendendo.

"Feliz, Bella?" perguntou Rose.

"Feliz pelo quê?" Não sei pelo que deveria estar feliz.

"Bem, parece que Edward não acha que isto será uma grande coisa, certo, Jasper?" Rose olhou para o irmão enquanto sorria.

"Oh, você percebeu isso?" ele disse, enquanto sorria malignamente. Parecia que todos tinham pego, menos eu.

"Percebeu o que? Eu não entendi."

"Bella, eu apenas perguntei se ele queria vir hoje à noite pra te mostrar que essa aula de hoje não é muito importante. Ele está tratando esta noite como se nada de especial irá acontecer. Por isso se acalme, é apenas Edward."

"Oh."

Não tinha certeza se eu estava feliz com o termo 'nada de especial irá acontecer. ' Mas eu entendi o que ele estava tentando dizer. Me senti um pouco melhor.

Nós todos nos distraímos com a conversa e a hora do almoço se passou. O sinal tocou e era hora da minha aula de biologia.

Fui até meu armário, peguei minhas coisas e fiz o caminho até a sala. Me acalmei consideravelmente esta manhã. Quero dizer, não era nada demais, certo? Eu conseguiria fazer isso.

Não, eu POSSO fazer isso. Se Edward pode tratar o assunto com tanta displicência, bem, então eu também poderia.

Entrei na sala de aula e assumi meu lugar à mesa. Edward ainda não estava ali.

O sinal tocou e Edward ainda não havia aparecido. _Hum... O que será que aconteceu? Eu finalmente arrumo toda essa coragem, e ele não está aqui. Típico._

O professor começou a falar sobre sabe-se-lá-o-que, quando a porta se abriu. Edward entrou segurando um pedaço de papel e entregou a ele. Mr. Banner deu uma espécie de grunhido e apontou a Edward o seu lugar. Ele andou rapidamente e jogou-se na cadeira ao meu lado, pegando seus livros enquanto isso.

_Bem, lá vou eu._

Me inclinei e sussurrei, "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Detenção dura um pouco mais do que eu imaginei. Acontece que a professora de Inglês não tem uma aula depois do almoço, então decidiu nos segurar por mais tempo. Agora, eu estou atrasado para biologia também."

Sacudi minha cabeça para mostrar que tinha entendido.

"Perdi alguma coisa?" ele me perguntou.

"Não, mas novamente, eu não estava prestando atenção."

Edward se virou para mim e riu. Inclinou-se na minha direção e disse, "Não se preocupe, ele estará aqui logo. Ele estava pegando as suas coisas no armário, e já vinha pra cá."

"Do que você está falando?" Olhei pra ele fingindo inocência, mas ele percebeu minhas intenções.

"Ceeeerto." Ele disse, e voltou a olhar para frente.

A porta da sala abriu novamente e James entrou, lindo como sempre. Ele andou até Mr. Banner e lhe entregou um papel parecido com o de Edward. James fez seu caminho até a mesa da frente e sentou próximo da bela Victoria.

Suspirei, perdida em um devaneio que consistia em mim, James e uma cama. Eu corei.

Ouvi uma risadinha perto de mim, me virei para encontrar um Edward revirando os olhos. Ele havia me flagrado sonhando com James.

Merda. A última coisa de que eu precisava era dele me importunando. Mas surpreendente ele não o fez.

Eu estava pronta para a parição do lado pretensioso e idiota dele, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, ele perguntou, "Você realmente gosta dele, uh, Bella?"

"Sim." Não pude evitar um sorriso. Eu raramente via esse lado de Edward. E acho que ninguém tinha visto.

Ele se aproximou, pegou minha mão e disse, "Não se preocupe. Eu irei te ensinar tudo o que precisar saber, e eu vou te ajudar a conseguir o que você quer."

"Você parece confiante."

"Porque eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. É claro que eu estou."

Em breve, eu encontraria confiança suficiente para pensar que talvez conseguisse resolver isso.

Talvez.

----

**EPOV**

Tudo bem, a Operação Educar Bella estava em curso. As aulas já tinham acabado, e eu estava em casa, embaixo da escada, esperando Bella aparecer. Ela tinha que ir para casa e terminar seus deveres antes de vir para cá. Acho que tenho um bom plano de aula planejado, mas eu preciso ter certeza. Eu iria começar devagar, e só depois dificultaria as coisas. Não quero assustá-la logo de cara. Tenho uma aposta a vencer.

Sentei em minha espreguiçadeira favorita, fechei meus olhos e me recostei. Este parecia um bom lugar para esperar por Bella. Todo mundo me desejou uma boa noite quando saíram para a noite. Eu sabia que eles estavam querendo nos dar privacidade para nossa primeira aula. Eu tinha que admitir, foi bacana da parte deles, embora eu saiba que eles estavam fazendo isso mais por Bella do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Suspirei. Eu sabia muito bem como Bella se sentia sobre isso, não era idiota. Eu não precisava que ninguém me dissesse o que eu já sabia. Ela estava nervosa... realmente mal. Eu estava dando o meu melhor para mostrar a ela que isto não era muito importante, e sabia que Emmett e Jasper estavam tentando fazer a mesma coisa. Eu sabia que ela iria entender isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O que eu tinha planejado para hoje a noite não seria muito agradável para ela. Mas era necessário para nós seguirmos em frente. A primeira lição seria importante, especialmente para Bella. Eu não sei o que ela está esperando para a sua primeira aula, mas com certeza não é isso. Sorri. Seria uma surpresa para ela, e se eu conseguisse ajuda-la a fazer isso, talvez ela realmente pudesse se tornar uma bomba sexual.

Quero dizer, não era como se Bella fosse feia. Ela não era. Na verdade, ela era linda, mas faltava alguma coisa para pô-la no mesmo nível de Rosalie, Alice e Victoria. E era isto que eu tinha planejado ensina-la esta noite.

Eu ouvi a porta da frente fechar, enquanto seus passos ecoavam pela casa vazia. A chamei. "Estou aqui, Bella."

Ela veio para trás da escada, parecendo como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Eu suspirei. Seria uma longa noite.

"Hey." Eu disse.

Recebi um 'olá' meio estrangulado de volta, enquanto levantava da minha cadeira. Rapidamente andei até ela e peguei sua mão. "Está pronta?" É, eu não queria perder tempo.

Ainda segurando sua mão, puxei-a até as escadas. Não daria a ela uma escolha. Porque se fizesse, ela recuaria.

Andamos silenciosamente enquanto eu a conduzia até o meu quarto. Ouvi quando ela puxou o ar, parecendo surpresa.

Me virei para encará-la e amarrei a cara. "O que foi?"

"Nada."

"Não, me diga, Bella. Qual é o problema?"

"Bem, é só que você disse que nunca levou uma garota para dentro do seu quarto antes."

"Está certo, eu nunca levei. E então?"

"Bem, eu estava me perguntando o porquê de você estar me trazendo aqui. Pensei que talvez nós usaríamos um quarto de hóspedes."

Olhei confuso para ela. Por que eu iria querer usar outro quarto?

"Não, está tudo bem, Bella. Você é como uma amiga pra mim. Além do que, ele será mais uma sala de aula do que qualquer outra coisa." Então pensei outra vez. "A menos que você não queira ficar aqui. Estaria perfeitamente bem por mim, de qualquer forma."

"Se você não se incomoda, tudo bem, ficamos aqui."

"É claro."

Nós entramos, e eu disse a ela para se sentar na minha cama. Ela sentou, hesitando um pouco.

Sim. Definitivamente nervosa.

Andei até minha cama e tirei meus sapatos. Disse a ela para fazer a mesma coisa. Queria que ficássemos confortáveis durante a nossa primeira lição.

Sentamos na cama em estilo indiano, nos encarando. Hora de começar a lição número um.

"Certo. Então, Bella, como esta será a nossa primeira aula, eu quero começar deixando que você me conte as suas experiências sexuais."

Aparentemente, ela não queria falar sobre esse assunto em particular. Ela ficou pálida.

"Hum... Edward... Isso é realmente necessário?"

"Sim, é. Eu não quero ensinar alguma coisa que você já saiba."

Ela desviou o rosto, então acredito que estava corando. Peguei sua mão entre as minhas e disse, "Bella, não se preocupe. Acredite em mim, eu já vi de tudo. O que quer que seja, não irá me surpreender."

Ela deu um profundo suspiro e disse, "Bem, Edward, é que eu... não... tenho... nenhuma experiência."

Fiquei sem reação, encarando-a por um minuto. Ela disse o que eu acho que disse?

"Espere. Você quer dizer, que não tem _nenhum tipo_ de experiência?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

Uh. Ela conseguiu me surpreender.

"Como você pode não ter nenhum tipo de experiência? Quero dizer, com certeza você já teve algum namorado?"

"Eu tive, mas nós não fizemos nada. Tipo, foram apenas beijos no rosto. E nós terminamos uma semana depois."

O que eu podia dizer? Estava sem fala.

Dei um pigarro. "Bem, isto não é um problema, Bella. Digo, tenho que admitir que eu estou surpreso, pensei que você havia tido pelo menos alguns namorados até agora."

"Por quê?" ela honestamente não fazia ideia.

"Porque você é esperta, linda e engraçada. Pensei que você tivesse muitos namorados. Mas isto não importa agora. Vamos manter o foco."

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça.

"Ok," continuei, "Então, presumo que você não tem conhecimento da execução de nenhum ato, certo? Quero dizer, você é virgem?"

O seu rosto poderia ficar mais vermelho?

"Sim." Ela sussurrou.

Eu tinha que perguntar a ela. "Bella, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Eu... eu não quero te forçar a nada." Não tenho ideia do que me fez dar a ela uma saída. Quero dizer, o meu futuro estava na reta. Caramba, era o _meu título_ que estava em jogo. Mas ela era uma maldita virgem, e eu não podia ignorar isso. Ao menos as outras garotas sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

"Sim," ela disse bravamente. "Eu estou certa, Edward. Uma garota precisa aprender uma hora, e eu confio totalmente em você como professor."

"Excelente." Eu disse, sorrindo para ela. "Ok, então, primeira lição: confiança."

"Confiança?"

"Positivo. Você precisa construir sua confiança. Eu vi como você ficou vermelha quando ouviu a _interação_ entre Rosalie e Emmett no almoço. É por isto que você tem que passar. Sabe, você pode estar exatamente no mesmo nível de Rosalie, Alice e até de Victoria se você trabalhar em sua segurança. Você precisa acreditar em si mesma e em suas habilidades."

"Você faz isso parecer tão fácil." Ela disse, enquanto torcia os dedos em seu colo.

"Percebeu? Você acabou de fazer isso agora. Desse jeito não funciona. Olhe para mim."

Ela o fez e eu disse, "Nós iremos trabalhar na sua linguagem primeiro."

"Linguagem? Como assim?"

"Você precisa aprender a estar confortável falando durante o sexo. Agora, eu já ouvi você desaforando Emmett e Jasper antes, usando palavras como imbecil e chamando-os de ferrados. E está tudo bem, mas você precisa aprender a usá-los de uma maneira sexual."

Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ela disse, "Eu sou melhor com desaforos e sarcasmo."

"Exatamente. Use o mesmo atrevimento, e você terá confiança sexual."

"Ok. O que eu preciso dizer?"

Pensei sobre isso e decidi começar com alguma coisa simples.

"Diga, me come."

Ela perdeu toda a cor do seu rosto novamente.

Rolei meus olhos para ela e tentei mais uma vez.

"Bella, olhe para mim e diga, 'me fod..."

"Eu não consigo."

"Bella, eu já ouvi você dizer 'foda-se.' É a mesma coisa. Você só precisa trocar o 'se' pelo 'me'."

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não é a mesma coisa. É mais pessoal. Não acho que eu consiga fazer isso."

"Escute, Bella, você precisa mostrar que é confiante naquilo que você quer. James quer uma mulher segura. Então, você precisa tentar."

Ela olhou para o seu colo e disse baixinho, "me fod..."

"Não. Isto não está bom o bastante. Primeiro de tudo, você precisa olhar para mim e dizer com confiança, 'me fode'. Se preferir, falo isso primeiro."

Ela balançou sua cabeça e olhou em meus olhos.

A encarei e disse, "Bella, me fode"

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela disse, "Você faz isso parecer tão fácil."

"E é."

"Ok, vamos lá. Edward, me fode"

Sorri. "Nada mal. Um pouco mais alto e com um pouco mais de confiança agora."

Novamente, ela concordou, olhou diretamente em meus olhos e disse, "Edward, me fode"

"Muito bom, Bella!" Eu realmente estava surpreso. Ela conseguiu.

Ela deu um grande sorriso, mostrando que estava orgulhosa de si mesma. Era hora de irmos para o próximo nível.

"Agora, Bella, eu preciso que você pegue todas as palavras sujas do seu vocabulário e pratique usando-as no sentido sexual, e não mais depreciativo."

"Como?"

"Bem, por exemplo, você precisa aprender a expressar seus desejos, como: eu amo quando você me come. Ou, chupe meus seios. Ou até mesmo as palavras pênis, pau ou clitóris. Você consegue?"

Vi que ela estava recuando novamente. Suspirei. Isto não estava sendo tão fácil como eu pensei que seria.

"Ok, e quanto a isso... Pegue algumas destas palavras e as coloque em frases. Escreva-as. Isto será seu tema de casa. Faça algumas frases e traga para mim na quinta-feira."

"Eu consigo fazer isso. Ok."

Parecia que ela estava tentando convencer a si mesma disso.

Ouvi vozes no andar de baixo. Nosso tempo tinha acabado.

"Obrigada, Edward. Para a primeira aula, não foi tão ruim. Eu estava esperando coisa pior."

"Como o que? Você estava esperando já ter que ficar pelada?"

Pude ver em seu rosto que eu havia adivinhado corretamente. Sorri.

"Ainda não, Bella. Mas isso será logo, não se preocupe."

Nós ouvimos o pessoal subindo as escadas, e eu sabia que eles estavam morbidamente curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Saltei fora da cama e andei silenciosamente para trás da minha porta. Senti Bella me seguindo.

Falei para ela ficar quieta e comecei. "Oh, Bella. Ai, meu Deus! Você é tããooo boa. Você é tãããoo apertadinha e molhada."

Ela começou a rir, e para minha surpresa, entrou na brincadeira.

"Oh, Edward. Você é tão gostoso! Mais forte! Mais rápido!"

Sorri para ela e então abri a porta. E lá estavam Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice, todos apertados contra a minha porta com expressões chocadas em seus rostos. Bella e eu não conseguimos parar de gargalhar.

"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês estavam ouvindo!" Bella disse.

"Não foi minha culpa, isso foi ideia da Alice!" Rose falou.

"Oh, muitíssimo obrigada, Rosalie. Eu não vi você dando o melhor sinal de querer parar de ouvir também." Alice retorquiu.

"Jesus. Obrigado pela confiança, gente." Eu disse. Fiquei um pouquinho chateado.

As garotas reviraram seus olhos, e pegaram Bella pela mão. Eu sabia que elas estavam querendo conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu hoje a noite. Saí do meu quarto e os rapazes me seguiram até a sala da tv. Aparentemente, eles estavam esperando a mesma coisa.

Achei que nós fomos muito bem hoje. Ela ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente, mas vai conseguir. Eu estava curioso para ver o que ela iria escrever em sua lista.

Hmm...

Percebi que eu mesmo estava ansioso para quinta-feira. Bella era realmente uma promessa.


	7. Drama

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Na quarta à noite me encontrei de volta na casa de Rosalie, em seu quarto com Alice. Eu tinha acabado de contar a elas o que aconteceu na terça-feira à noite com Edward. Elas ficaram surpresas com a reação dele a tudo isso.

"Ele está levando o serviço à sério." Alice disse. "Isto é bom, Bella. James será seu num piscar de olhos."

"Eu não sei, gente. Edward pode ser bom, mas ele é bom o suficiente pra me mudar? Ele precisaria fazer um milagre."

"Por que você diz isso, Bella? Você disse antes que pensou que Edward estivesse feliz com seu progresso na noite passada." Rose não tinha ideia de como eu continuava insegura.

"Bem, eu não cheguei tão longe, exatamente. Tudo o que eu disse foi uma frase. Ele tentou fazer com que eu falasse mais, mas não consegui. Eu amarelei." Meu rosto estava corando só em pensar nisso.

"Eu não te entendo, Bella. É como se você não usasse essas palavras todo dia. Quero dizer, no outro dia nós estávamos rindo da Lauren e você mesma disse que os peitos dela pareciam caídos demais para serem de uma vadia tão nova." Alice olhou para mim, ainda sem entender qual era o grande problema.

"Exatamente, garotas! Eu sempre usei essas palavras de uma forma negativa. Portanto, não são tão ameaçadoras para mim. Mas Edward está tentando me fazer usa-las sexualmente, como coisas que expressem o que eu quero. Para ajudar a minha confiança. E eu não acho que consiga fazer isso."

"Hum... Eu posso ver aonde ele quer chegar com isso, e eu tenho que admitir, ele é bom." Rose disse, enrugando sua testa, concentrada. "Então, você foi bem na sua primeira aula. O que ele tem planejado para a segunda lição?"

Andei pelo seu quarto enquanto falava. "Bem, ele me deu um trabalho de casa, que por sinal eu ainda nem fiz. Eu nem mesmo sei onde começar!" Joguei minhas mãos para cima, em frustração.

"O que é? Seja lá o que for, não pode ser tão difícil." Rose era sempre confiante.

Dei um logo suspiro e disse, "Minha tarefa é criar frases e escreve-las no papel. Mas eu não sou capaz de pensar em nada. Tudo o que eu escrevo parece estúpido."

Rose e Alice trocaram olhares. "Como você gostaria que nós te ajudássemos com isso, Bella?"

Olhei para elas, nervosa. "Eu não acho que posso ganhar ajuda. Isso não seria trapacear?"

Alice pôs seu braço em volta do meu ombro e disse, "Não é trapaça, Bella. Não se você não sabe o que está fazendo. Nós só estamos lhe dando um empurrãozinho na direção certa, considerando que você não faz ideia de para onde ir."

Não sei se foi porque eu estava tão cansada por fazer isso sozinha, ou porque eu estava tão incrivelmente assustada, mas o que Alice disse estava começando a fazer algum sentido.

Então, tomei a única opção que estava disponível para mim. Sorri abertamente para Rose e Alice e elas imediatamente pegaram folhas de papel e começaram a escrever suas frases favoritas. Quando acabaram, copiei-as em uma nova folha. Algumas daquelas frases me fizeram corar só de pensar sobre o que representavam.

Uma vez concluído, sorri para meu trabalho. Edward ficará satisfeito.

*

A manhã de quinta-feira chegou muito rápido, e eu me encontrei na aula de matemática com Emmett. Ele sentou à minha frente, o que era muito incômodo, considerando o quão grande ele era. Tive dificuldade em me concentrar no professor, tendo em vista que eu não conseguia enxerga-lo. Mas foi divertido ficar cutucando Em nas costas, só para irritá-lo.

Eu estava olhando para baixo, rabiscando em meu caderno, quando uma voz desconhecida chamou meu nome. Olhei para cima, procurando em volta, e percebi que tinha sido o cara chamado Tyler, que estava sentado próximo a mim. Fiquei confusa a principio. Quero dizer, ele estava realmente falando comigo?

Olhei para frente e vi a professora ocupada, distraída com alguns papéis. Antes que eu pudesse responder a Tyler, a porta da sala foi aberta, e uma aluna estava parada lá, informando à professora que ela estava sendo chamada na secretaria. É claro, ela nos disse para nos comportarmos e que voltaria logo.

Certo.

Virei-me para Tyler e disse, "Você estava falando comigo?"

"Sim. Eu só queria te perguntar se você vai estar ocupada hoje à noite."

Levei um minuto para assimilar aquilo. Há segundos atrás, eu pensava que ninguém na minha turma além de Emmett sabia meu nome, e agora Tyler estava me perguntando se eu iria fazer alguma coisa esta noite. O que aconteceu?

"Hum... por quê?"

_Sutileza, Bella._ Eu ouvi Emmett dar risadinhas na minha frente. Idiota.

"Bem, eu queria levá-la para sair e ver um filme, talvez, e por isso quero saber se você estará disponível." Ele olhava para mim como se fosse o único confuso ali.

"Oh, bem... na verdade, eu estou ocupada hoje à noite."

"O que você vai fazer?" Cara, ele era intrometido. E porque eu sou estúpida, disse a ele a verdade. Ou algo assim.

"Na verdade eu tenho planos com Edward."

Com o olhar que ele me deu, você poderia pensar que eu tinha dito que iria jantar com o Obama.

"Você quer dizer Edward Cullen?!" Nesta hora a voz não era de Tyler, e sim da garota sentada em frente a ele, Jessica Stanley.

Oh, uh. Acho que involuntariamente entrei na típica encrenca de um drama escolar.

Emmett imediatamente virou seu rosto para mim e me encarou. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me dizer que se eu precisasse dele, ele estaria ali. Só balancei um pouco a cabeça. Eu era uma garota crescida, poderia cuidar de Jessica sozinha. Eu acho.

"Sim, a menos que haja outro Edward Cullen nessa escola e eu não saiba." Eu não sabia o que aconteceu comigo, mas meu lado sarcástico já estava ali. Não fui com a cara dessa Jéssica.

"E o que _ele_ irá fazer com alguém como _você_?" Jesus, você poderia pensar que eu era algum tipo de criatura inferior comparada a ela. Mas talvez, na cabecinha da Stanley, eu provavelmente era.

"Me desculpe? O que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Bem, se você ainda não percebeu, você não é exatamente o tipo dele." Agora sim, ela estava me dando nos nervos.

"Hum... tanto faz, porque parece que ele vai passar sua noite comigo e não com você, uh?" Debochei, dando um sorrisinho.

A expressão do rosto dela era impagável. Ela se recompôs e então seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. Isto de repente me lembrou do por que eu sempre me fugia de gente assim.

"Lembre-se do seu lugar, Swan; e não é com os garotões. É impossível você dar conta de alguém como Edward. Ele está muito longe do seu alcance." Dito isso, ela virou-se para frente.

Minha brava e sarcástica fachada vacilou. Suas palavras me machucaram com uma bofetada. E não porque foram sobre Edward, mas porque Edward estava no mesmo nível de James. Ela estava certa, eu jamais estaria à altura de qualquer um deles. Olhei para cima e encontrei Emmett me fitando. Eu sabia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas a professora entrou na sala neste exato momento. Me deixei levar pelos meus pensamentos.

Enquanto estava sentada ali, um bilhete foi jogado na minha mesa. O abri, e era a caligrafia de Emmett.

_Bella,_

_Não deixe aquela vadia estúpida bagunçar a sua cabeça. Você é tão boa quanto qualquer um deles. Melhor, até. O cara que conquistar você será um filho da mãe sortudo, e ele será um idiota se te largar. Nem pense que o que ela disse é verdade, porque você sabe que não é. Você __vai__ conquistar James, apenas continue com seus 'estudos'._

_Te amo, criança._

_Em._

Fiquei tocada pelo seu carinho. Eu não conseguia acreditar em como ele tinha fé em mim. E quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais percebia que ele estava certo. Quero dizer, há alguns minutos atrás, eu pensava que ninguém sabia meu nome nessa turma, e agora, descobri que Tyler não só sabia meu nome, como também me convidou para um encontro. Eu ainda não estava pronta para sair, mas eu sabia que com um pouco mais de estudo eu estaria preparada, e então poderia sair com Tyler para praticar.

Sorri para mim mesma enquanto meu raciocínio ficava mais claro. _Sim, definitivamente eu conseguiria fazer isto._

O sinal tocou e Emmett e eu saímos da sala, conversando. Eu vi pelo canto do olho Jéssica me dando um olhar assassino antes de sair. Oh, bem, um inimigo nunca fez mal a ninguém.

Entramos juntos no refeitório e fomos pegar nosso almoço. A gangue estava toda lá, exceto Edward. Mas isto não era uma grande surpresa. Na verdade, a surpresa seria tê-lo ali conosco.

"Então, Bella, como foi a aula?" Alice me perguntou enquanto preparava seu hambúrguer. Olhei rapidamente na direção de Emmett, e dei a ele uma advertência. Ninguém precisava saber o que aconteceu em matemática. A última coisa que eu queria era uma Rosalie e uma Alice emputecidas com Jéssica, dando-me uma reputação que eu não queria.

Eu era a favor de um perfil discreto.

"Oh, correu tudo bem. Você sabe, nada de mais aconteceu. Como estava a sua?"

Alice olhou para o teto e disse, "Foi tão boa quanto o esperado. Digo, é só a escola, nunca acontece nada por aqui."

E então, como se fosse uma deixa, ouvi Emmett dizer em alto e bom som: "Oh, pelo amor de Maria!"

Todos nós nos viramos para ele, e eu segui seu olhar. Era Jessica. Ela estava andando em direção à nossa mesa com um olhar determinado em seu rosto, juntamente com sua turminha de vadias. Ugh.

Bem, eu estava ferrada. Alice e Rose iriam ficar chateadas por eu não ter contado a elas o que aconteceu, e os meninos seriam protetores com toda aquela merda de 'coisa de irmãos'.

Não me interprete mal, eu não estava com medo da minha segurança. Diabos, não. Eu sabia que poderia cuidar de mim mesma. Eu estava preocupada porque a partir deste dia, eu tinha oficialmente feito minha cova ao 'mentir um pouquinho para evitar o drama escolar'. Aparentemente, eu tinha um dom para encontrar problemas. E os problemas me encontravam com muita facilidade, mesmo se eu estivesse sendo protegida por quatro pessoas gloriosamente perfeitas.

Jessica veio até nossa mesa e me olhou de cima. A encarei, estreitando meus olhos. Eu realmente espero que essa petulante não ache que pode me assustar. Cara, ninguém poderia parecer ameaçador com tanta maquiagem e com o cabelo excessivamente bem produzido desse jeito.

"Então, Swan. Eu falei com Edward há pouco tempo atrás." Ela parou aí, como se isso devesse fazer algum sentido pra mim.

"E?" Eu não fazia ideia de onde ela queria chegar com isto.

"_E_, ele disse que não tem nenhum encontro com você, que tudo o que vocês irão fazer é estudar. Você é uma mentirosa."

Mentirosa?! Como ela _se atreve_ a me chamar de mentirosa? Eu não tinha feito nada! Oh... mas agora estava enfurecida.

"Tudo o que eu disse foi que ele estaria ocupado comigo esta noite. Eu nunca sequer disse que tinha um encontro com ele. Foi a sua mente pequena e débil que pressupôs isso. Sinto muito que você tenha confundido, e feito papel de boba na frente do Edward." Eu disse a última linha sarcasticamente, esperando que ela tenha entendido.

Ela sorriu para mim e falou, "Você não disse isso! Você disse que estava saindo com ele!"

Nessa hora, Emmett decidiu intervir. Fiquei feliz por ele ter feito isso, pois estávamos começando a atrair olhares pro pequeno barraco.

"Jessica, nunca mais chame Bella de mentirosa. Eu estava lá, ouvi o que ela disse. Ela não falou nem uma vez que estava saindo com Edward, tudo o que ela disse é que estaria ocupada com ele esta noite. Então, se eu fosse você, pensaria duas vezes antes de vir até a nossa mesa outra vez."

Isto foi tudo o que ele disse, mas o olhar que deu a Jessica tinha um tom mais significativo. Olhei novamente para nossa mesa e percebi que não era apenas Emmett que a fuzilava com os olhos. Se olhares pudessem matar...

Com isto, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu, com sua tropa a seguindo. Percebi que ela teve muita coragem ou estupidez para abordar a mesa da Cullen Gang desse jeito, mas eu sabia que a única coisa que a fez agir assim foi um ataque de ciúmes. Se ela tivesse sanidade, teria pensado melhor sobre fazer isso.

De repente, eu ouvi a voz furiosa de Rose. "Emmett! Como você ousou não me contar o que aconteceu na aula de matemática? Como você pôde? Como você escondeu uma coisa dessa importância de mim?"

Rapidamente me meti na conversa, pois não queria ver Emmett metido em encrencas por uma coisa que eu fiz. "Rose, foi minha culpa, eu disse a ele pra não contar nada. Eu não sabia que ela iria fazer um caso sobre isso. Quero dizer, agora eu tenho uma inimiga, isso não é nada demais."

Pela maneira que eles me olharam, eu obviamente tinha perdido alguma coisa.

"O quê?" Me senti desconfortável.

"Bella, acontece que não é só uma pessoa." Jasper disse. "Sem querer você invocou a fúria de todas as garotas do Edward. Jessica irá, sem sombra de dúvidas, abrir a boca. É bem o jeito dela. Então, esteja preparada para olhares desagradáveis pelo restante do ano."

Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu queria e precisava.

Eu fiz a única coisa que pude no momento. Dei de ombros e disse, "Pois bem. Não estou nem aí pra elas. Todos nós sabemos que não existe nada entre mim e Edward, e se elas querem perder tempo e energia me odiando, então não tenho nenhum problema com isso."

"Essa é minha garota!" Emmett disse.

Isso soou mais corajoso do que eu realmente me sentia.

O sinal tocou e era hora da biologia. Suspirei. Qualquer outra aula, e justamente esta com Edward. Imaginei se ele estaria muito bravo comigo.

Demorei um tempo no meu armário, sabendo que em breve teria que enfrentar Edward. Eu realmente não estava com humor para ele vir dar uma de machão pra cima de mim, mas tudo bem. O segundo sinal soou, e eu rapidamente me mexi de lá. Por mais que eu não quisesse ir, eu também não queria me atrasar. Não tinha necessidade de provocar a ira de Mr. Banner.

Entrei na sala e vi que Edward já estava sentado lá, olhando para frente, boca fechada e maxilar travado. Ele nem mesmo olhou pra mim quando fiz o caminho até nossa mesa e me sentei.

_Que ótimo, tratamento do silêncio_. Ele fazia isto toda vez que estava bravo com alguém. Não falava com ninguém quando ficava assim, então eu não estava esperando nada além de silêncio vindo dele. Eu nunca fui o alvo do seu tratamento do silêncio, então tudo isso era novo pra mim.

Eu não estava surpresa por ele só ficar olhando pra frente, sem nem mesmo um olhar na minha direção. Eu fiquei surpresa em ver que ele tinha deslizado um pedaço de papel pra mim, onde estava escrito um breve bilhete. _Olha, isso é muito pra quem decidiu me ignorar._

_Bella, como você pôde dizer a Jessica que nós estamos saindo? Demorou um tempão até eu acalma-la e convence-la de que você não é minha namorada!_

Rolei meus olhos. Típico Edward, se preocupando sobre como isto iria parecer para os outros. Eu respondi.

_Edward, eu sequer falei pra ela que estava saindo com você. Tyler me perguntou se estaria ocupada esta noite, e eu disse a ele que estaria, que eu já tinha planos com você. Foi quando Jessica se meteu e começou a me apedrejar. Eu admito, não fiz nada pra impedi-la de pensar sobre nosso encontro, mas ela me enlouqueceu! Só a deixei pensar o que quisesse. É sério, Edward, eu tive sorte em sair viva. Talvez você devesse desistir de ensinar a sua pupila hoje à noite para passar mais tempo com a Stanley._

Entreguei o pedaço de papel de volta. Pelo canto do olho vi ele lendo, e o esboço de um sorriso dançou em seu rosto. Eu sabia que naquele momento eu já estava perdoada.

Ele escreveu algumas coisas e passou o bilhete novamente pra mim.

_Então o Tyler, uh? Eu tenho que dizer que ele não é nenhum James, mas será bom para seu teste, depois que eu te dar todas as orientações. Fico feliz que minha aluna tenha sobrevivido ao ataque, que deve ter sido o verdadeiro inferno. Espero que você esteja pronta para a lição de hoje à noite, e que você tenha feito seu tema, Ms. Swan. Ficarei muito desapontado se você não seguir minhas ordens._

Corei quando me lembrei das frases da tarefa. Eu escrevi:

_É claro que fiz minha lição de casa, Mr. Cullen, ou você acha que está lidando com uma preguiçosa?_

Ele sorriu e dobrou o pedaço de papel, provavelmente para jogá-lo fora mais tarde. Comecei a me preocupar mais uma vez sobre hoje à noite. Isso não era de grande ajuda, mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas. Depois de uma manhã agitada e de uma provável noite desgastante, eu não estava raciocinando bem.

Edward deve ter visto a minha expressão, porque logo o senti me cutucando. Olhei para ele, enquanto ele indicava com a cabeça a frente da sala.

James.

Sorri e virei-me para agradecer a Edward por me lembrar do por que eu estava fazendo tudo aquilo, em primeiro lugar. Ele me deu um de seus famosos sorrisos tortos, e sussurrou um _não há de quê._

Concentrei-me no quadro à frente e pensei. Bem, a noite estava chegando, não havia nada o que eu pudesse fazer para impedir isso. Só me restava me conformar e aproveitar.

Ok, certo.


	8. Lição Dois: Progresso

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.

* * *

**

Música: Pushing me away, do Linkin Park.

_**The sacrifice is never knowing**_

_O sacrifício nunca é reconhecido  
_

_**Why I never walked away**_

_Por que eu nunca fugi  
_

_**Why I played myself this way**_

_Por que eu me enganei deste jeito  
_

_**Now I see you're testing me pushes me away**_

_Agora eu vejo que você está me testando e me repelindo  
_

_**Why I never walked away**_

_Por que eu nunca fugi  
_

_**Why I played myself this way**_

_Por que me enganei deste jeito  
_

_**Now I see you're testing me pushes me away**_

_Agora vejo que você está me testando e me repelindo  
_

_**Pushes me away**_

_Me repelindo  
_

**ATENÇÃO: LINGUAGEM ADULTA… (BEM, EU AVISEI)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Entrei no quarto de Edward e esperei por ele na sua cama, com o pedaço de papel em minhas mãos. Eu estava mais do que nervosa. Sabia o que ele estava esperando de mim, e tinha medo de não correspondê-lo. Eu era horrível nessa coisa toda, e o que piorava era o fato dele _saber_ disso. Ele era muito educado para dizer qualquer coisa.

Edward entrou em seu quarto e sorriu para mim enquanto fechava a porta e a trancava. "Você não se importaria se eu colocasse alguma música, se importaria, Bella?"

"Não, por quê? Irá ajudar meu humor ou me acalmar?"

"Não. Na verdade, isso vai impedir que nossa família escute atrás da porta." Ele me deu seu sorriso torto, e eu apenas olhei para o teto.

"Como queira, capitão."

Ele se virou e colocou um CD. O som familiar de Linkin Park encheu seu quarto. "Viu, apenas alto o suficiente para eles não conseguirem ouvir o que nós estamos dizendo."

"Ótimo. Agora eu posso morrer de vergonha tendo só você como testemunha."

Edward veio até mim e sentou em sua cama. "Não seja tão dramática, Bella. Agora, senta aqui comigo. Deixe-me ver as suas frases."

Rapidamente fui para perto dele na cama e entreguei as anotações. Fiquei observando seu rosto enquanto ele lia o que eu escrevi.

Senti como se eu pudesse morrer a qualquer momento.

Ele sorriu em algumas partes, e em outras, gargalhou abertamente. O encarei. Isto já estava sendo difícil o suficiente pra mim, não havia necessidade dele rir na minha cara!

Finalmente, ele levantou o olhar para mim e disse, "Quem te ajudou com isso, Bella?"

Tentei aparentar inocência, mas Edward não quis nem ouvir.

"Não minta pra mim, Bella."

Putamerda.

"O que te faz pensar que eu não escrevi isto sozinha?"

"Bem, eu achei difícil acreditar que a mesma pessoa que morre pra dizer palavras simples como pênis ou foda, poderia aparecer com uma frase usando as palavras membro e vagina. Isto não é você."

Droga. Fui descoberta.

"Alice e Rosalie me ajudaram."

"É, eu imaginei. Este parece ser o tipo de linguagem delas. Mas faria bem pra você se aprendesse com elas. Pratique dizendo estas frases em voz alta E eu estou curioso, você não escreveu nenhuma dessas frases?"

"Sim, escrevi. Pode adivinhar qual?"

"É aquela que diz, _Eu adoro quando você aperta meus peitos_?"

Sorri, tímida. "Como você sabe?"

Ele deu uma meia risada e disse, "Palpite, eu acho."

Ele largou o papel e falou, "Olha, Bella... vou direto ao assunto. Tenho um plano pra você, e eu preciso te deixar a par da situação."

Uh-oh. Era agora que eu deveria me preocupar? "Ok, o que é?"

"A Festa Anual de Halloween vai acontecer daqui a algumas semanas, em uma sexta-feira. Este é o prazo que eu tenho pra ter lhe ensinado pelo menos a como satisfazer um cara. Eu acho que Tyler irá te convidar para sair nesta festa, então você poderá praticar com ele."

Engoli seco. Eu estava longe de pronta para alguma coisa como aquela. Ele só podia estar brincando, certo?

"Edward, eu não estou nem mesmo _perto_ de estar pronta. Se eu mal posso falar aquelas palavras, imagina entrar em ação!"

"Exatamente, Bella. Nós não estamos progredindo muito. Agora você vê a urgência disso. Eu preciso que você se esforce ao máximo. Acha que consegue?"

Concordei. De repente, um pensamento surgiu. "O que você quer dizer com 'satisfazer um cara'? Em que sentido?"

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto e disse, "Eu não sei. Ainda não pensei sobre isso."

Oh, que mentira.

"É só me dizer, Edward. É sério. Eu sou a única que tem de concordar com isso, então eu preciso saber."

Ele suspirou. "Está certo, Bella, mas foi você quem pediu. Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas isto pode consistir em um trabalho _manual_ – o qual muitos caras não gostam porque é seco –, ou uma coisa _oral_. Vai depender de quão longe nós iremos chegar com estas aulas e o quanto você irá progredir."

Pensei no assunto. Seria muito estranho ter um pênis de verdade, ali, na minha boca? É claro que eu já tinha imaginado isso, mas realmente _fazer_? Isto me fez pensar sobre outra coisa. "Tenho uma pergunta, oh, Sábio." Ele riu. "O que eu vou usar como teste antes de você me atirar nesse mundo cruel?"

Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha e olhou para mim como se fosse óbvio. Quando eu ainda não dava sinais de ter entendido, ele abriu os braços e gesticulou para si mesmo.

Oh. _Oh._

"Edward, tem certeza? Digo, eu vou ferrar com tudo. Ugh. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Mas você me entendeu." Me atrapalhei. Eu iria praticar com_ Edward_?

Ele riu da minha afobação estúpida. "Escute, Bella. Pra mim está tudo bem, desde que você também esteja de acordo. Se você se sentir desconfortável durante... o _processo_, me avise e eu prometo que nós iremos parar."

_Hmmm... talvez não seja tão ruim._ "Promete?"

"É claro. Ou você realmente acha que eu quero ser castrado? Porque você sabe que é isso o que Rose e Emmett fariam comigo."

Eu nunca imaginei seu trabalho como sendo perigoso. Mas pelo visto, era.

"Ok, Edward. Quanto tempo eu tenho antes disso acontecer?"

Ele andou até o calendário e olhou as datas. "Nós temos exatamente dois meses. Acho que nós temos tempo suficiente, mas ainda veremos isso."

Era estranho quando nós falávamos disso tão casualmente... como um negócio? O que, eu suponho que seja mesmo.

"Então, pronta pra lição agora?"

Dei um longo suspiro e disse, "Não, mas vamos lá."

Edward riu. "Este é o espírito. Ok, agora, sua primeira frase será: eu adoro sentir você dentro de mim."

Eu gemi. Esta era uma frase difícil. Olhei para ele e disse, "Euadorosentirvocêdentrodemim."

"Isto foi bom, Bella... se você estivesse em uma corrida. Vá com calma. E lembre, estas palavras não são suas inimigas, são suas amigas. Elas irão te ajudar a expressar seus sentimentos. Agora, tente de novo."

E então pelos próximos vários minutos praticamos desta forma. Edward me dava uma frase e eu repetia. Na verdade, eu já estava pegando o jeito disso. Eu ficava vermelha pra caramba, mas seguia em frente dizendo coisas como 'me chupe' (cortesia de Rosalie) e 'eu amo chupar você assim, duro' (Alice). Mas havia uma frase que eu não reconheci como sendo da folha. Era 'ponha tudo na minha boca.' Eu tive que parar e questioná-lo.

"Espere, Edward. Eu não escrevi esta, escrevi?"

Ele sorriu enquanto olhava para mim. "Não, mas eu preferi adicionar."

Estreitei meus olhos. "É com ela que você...?"

"Sim." Ele parecia contente. Nem ao menos teve a audácia de corar ou parecer envergonhado!

"Você está tentando me matar, não é?"

"Não faça drama, Bella. Apenas diga e continue."

Eu disse a frase, tentando não imagina-lo tendo um orgasmo, e ele sorriu.

No geral, não tinha sido tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Isto é, até que ele mudou de tática e me pediu para imaginá-lo como James.

"O que?! Qual é o propósito disso?"

"Bella, imagine que você está com James. Vocês estão deitados na cama dele, e ele está em cima de você, ambos nus. Então ele te pergunta, 'o que você quer, Bella?' Agora, me diga, o que você irá responder para ele?"

"Bem... umm... eu... bem... acho..." Eu não conseguia formular um pensamento coerente.

"Foi o que eu pensei." Odiava quando ele ficava convencido assim.

"Então, aqui está o nosso teste para vermos o quão longe você chega. Deite na minha cama."

Arrastei-me até seus travesseiros e deitei. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

"Agora, feche seus olhos. Eu irei me deitar sobre você, então você irá me sentir, mas não fique alarmada, ok?"

"Eu sei, Edward. Confio em você completamente."

"Obrigado, Bella. Agora se concentre e imagine James. Escute minhas palavras, e não minha voz. Acha que consegue?"

Balancei minha cabeça. Eu estava excitada. Edward estava me ajudando a realizar uma fantasia.

"Oh, Bella. Você é tão gostosa. Eu estou louco pra tocar você. Pra estar _dentro_ de você. Seu corpo inteiro é perfeito, seus seios são tão grandes e firmes, e eu amo quando você diz meu nome. Diga meu nome, Bella."

Eu não pude evitar. Caí na risada. E não era apenas um sorrisinho, eu estava gargalhando na cara dele.

E ele não estava achando a mínima graça.

"Bella!"

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Foi tão engraçado! Quero dizer, foi vergonhoso! Eu não pude me concentrar. Até tentei, mas tudo o que eu via era o seu rosto na minha frente." Então vi sua expressão. "Você não está muito bravo, está?"

"Não, apenas desapontado. Estou tentando te ajudar, Bella."

"E tentando ganhar uma aposta, Edward. Mas eu entendi. Me desculpe. Podemos tentar de novo?"

"Podemos, mas se concentre desta vez."

Era engraçado ver Edward por este ângulo. Eu estava deitada em sua cama, enquanto ele ficou lá, em cima de mim. Pensei por um breve momento se era isto o que todas as suas namoradas viam quando ele estava sobre elas. Se era isto o que eu iria ver se James estivesse em cima de mim.

Fechei meus olhos enquanto Edward repetia sua primeira tentativa, mas ao invés de dizer 'diga meu nome' ele disse, 'o que você quer que eu faça, Bella?'

Minha respiração falhou. Quantas vezes eu imaginei James me perguntando a mesma coisa? _Muitas_ vezes. Eu disse baixinho, "Eu quero que você me toque."

"Onde Bella? Onde você precisa de mim?"

"Uhh... eu... preciso de você... dentro de mim."

Ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Eu temia o que aconteceria se nós continuássemos nesse joguinho. Eu sabia que existiam algumas coisas com as quais Edward não gostaria de me ajudar.

"_O que_ você precisa sentir e _aonde_, Bella?"

"Oh... eu preciso... sentir o seu pênis... _nela_."

Ouvi Edward arfar e abri meus olhos, achando que tinha feito alguma coisa de errado.

"O que? Foi assim tão ruim? O que eu fiz?"

"Não, Bella, você conseguiu! Eu só estou surpreso. Esperava que você começasse a rir de novo, mas então você respirou fundo e foi em frente. Sabia que você já tinha dito isso antes, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza se iria realmente seguir minhas ordens ou não." Edward riu. "Tenho que dizer, estou agradavelmente surpreso."

Corei enquanto sentava em sua cama. Bem, agora eu estava excitada e não havia nada pra apagar o fogo.

Viva. Sucesso.

"Eu acho que nós progredimos muito na aula de hoje. Estou realmente orgulhoso de você."

"Muito obrigada. Agora eu posso usar palavras sórdidas confiantemente."

Ele riu. "Bella, é mais do que isso. Você está ganhando confiança em si mesma. Sabe que é linda, e precisa começar a se mostrar. Você merece felicidade e bom sexo, assim como qualquer outra pessoa."

Ri quando ele pôs as coisas dessa maneira.

"Então, eu tenho algum tema de casa? Não tenho nenhuma lição até a próxima terça, a menos que você esteja me dispensando da tarefa?"

Não pensei que seria tão fácil.

"Não, na verdade, eu tenho uma tarefa para você. Preciso que você continue praticando aquelas frases." Ele sorriu. "Eu não quero que você esqueça de como usa-las enquanto eu estiver fora."

"Fora? Aonde você vai?" Ele não tinha me dito que iria viajar.

"Eu tenho um campeonato de natação fora da cidade. Estou indo na sexta à noite e estarei de volta no domingo. De qualquer forma, não vou estar aqui para ter certeza se você estará fazendo alguma coisa construtiva. Então, você ficará muito ocupada com as três tarefas que planejei."

Ele viu a expressão confusa em meu rosto.

"A primeira são as suas frases poderosas. O segundo trabalho você terá com Rosalie e Alice. Eu já falei com elas, e elas estão ansiosas para te ajudar a aprender."

"Eu não gosto de como isso soa, Edward. O que elas irão me ensinar?"

Ele lançou um sorriso maroto em minha direção. "Elas lhe ensinarão a dançar. Você irá aprender a mexer, rebolar e basicamente fazer o homem com quem estiver dançando rastejar aos seus pés quando acabar."

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu vou morrer!"

"Será apenas Rose e Alice, Bella. Você não vai morrer."

"Não, não de vergonha. Quero dizer, eu vou _literalmente_ morrer. Você sabe como eu sou desajeitada. Provavelmente eu vou quebrar minha perna ou meu tornozelo. Mas que merda, eu vou quebrar meus quadris apenas tentando fazer aqueles estúpidos movimentos."

Ele riu um pouco enquanto me fitava. "E eu não tenho dúvidas disso. Mas você terá boas professoras, que não vão deixar que nada aconteça com você. E na terça, quando eu voltar, nós iremos testar como você estará se saindo. Eu serei seu parceiro e verei o que Rose e Alice foram capazes de fazer."

Ótimo. Agora todos os meus amigos verão o quanto eu sou descoordenada. Bom Deus, o que vem depois? Isso pode piorar?

Aparentemente pode, porque piorou.

"E, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Algo que você tem de fazer pelos próximos quatro dias. Não todo dia é claro, a menos que você queira, mas não é necessário. Mas você terá que usa-lo pelo menos uma vez."

Franzi meu rosto para ele. "O que é? Você sabe que eu não gosto de presentes."

"Oh, não se preocupe. Não é um presente convencional. Mas eu não posso devolvê-lo, então de qualquer maneira é seu."

Ele saiu do quarto e entrou no seu enorme closet. Voltou segurando uma caixa, e a largou no meu colo.

Fiquei olhando para ela, tentando adivinhar o que seria.

"Bem, abra."

Abri, e não pude acreditar no que estava vendo.

Putaquepariu.

"Você está brincando, não é, Edward? Por favor, me diga que é uma piada."

Eu já podia sentir meu rosto esquentando.

"Não, Bella, é sério. Escute meu raciocínio antes de pirar com isso. Se eu vou ser o seu primeiro teste antes de você sair para tentar suas habilidades com Tyler, achei que talvez você queira um pouco de prática antes de fazer no modelo real... se é que me entende."

Olhei novamente para o meu colo. Eu estava intimidada.

"Mas Edward, é um vibrador. Eu não sei o que fazer com um." Isto estava ficando perigosamente bizarro.

"Sim, é um vibrador, Bella. Na verdade, estou surpreso que você reconheça. Este é um modelo semelhante ao natural. Você precisa aprender a ver um de perto. Eu não posso ter você desmaiando em cima de mim quando vir o real na sua frente!"

"Você disse que quer que eu use pelo menos uma vez. Como?"

"Aí é com você. Mas não precisa ser algo demais. Pratique olhando para ele, segurando-o. Eu não sei, tenha algum contato. Você precisa se acostumar com a ideia."

Percebi que o que ele dizia fazia sentido, mesmo que só um pouco. Mas eu realmente não tinha ideia do que fazer. Quero dizer, geralmente quando as garotas compram este tipo de coisa é porque elas escolheram e quiseram isto, e não porque seu professor de sexo comprou para elas praticarem.

Minha vida tinha oficialmente tomado um rumo tenebroso.

"Você contou à Alice e Rose sobre isso?" perguntei. Eu tinha que saber se deveria me preparar para o ridículo ou não.

"Não. Comprei pela Internet, e só mostrei a você. Elas não sabem de nada sobre isso, a menos que você queira contar ou precise da ajuda delas."

"Bem, obrigada Edward... mas por que você não disse nada?"

Ele amarrou a cara como se estivesse pensando sobre isso. "Eu não sei. Tudo o que eu posso dizer, é que eu acredito que o que acontece atrás dessa porta é da nossa conta, e não delas. Cabe a você decidir o que quer que elas saibam."

Concordei, pensativa. Ele estava certo. Eu só estava surpresa com o quão maduro ele estava sendo sobre tudo isso. Embora eu saiba que amanhã ele estaria de volta do mesmo jeito que era antes. Nada iria mudar. _Oh, bem. Pelo menos ele é atencioso comigo, mesmo sendo a portas fechadas._

"Bem, a aula acabou, Bella. Mas, por favor, lembre-se do seu tema de casa. Nos vemos na terça."

Levantei da cama com a caixa em minhas mãos. Espere. Como é que eu iria sair com isso da casa?

"Um... Edward? Como eu faço pra levar isto pra casa sem que ninguém veja? Você sabe que Alice me atacará assim que ver a caixa nas minhas mãos."

Ele andou até seu closet e voltou com seu casaco. "Aqui, ponha. Está frio lá fora, agora que escureceu. Na verdade, eu acho que virá uma frente fria esta noite. Então, pode me trazer de volta amanhã."

Rapidamente coloquei o casaco, enfiando aquele objeto horroroso no bolso. Saí do seu quarto e corri até a porta da frente. Não parei até estar em meu quarto e encontrar um lugar seguro para esconder meu contrabando. Da maneira que eu estava agindo, você poderia pensar que eu estava tentando esconder drogas no meu quarto, não um vibrador.

Dei uma última olhada nele e pensei _Será que James é assim? Mal posso esperar para descobrir._

Sorri para mim mesma enquanto me preparava para dormir.

----

**EPOV**

Sorri para mim mesmo quando Bella saiu do meu quarto. Ela era muito inocente sobre muitas coisas. E eu realmente espero não tê-la ofendido com o meu presente. Não tinha certeza se ela iria usá-lo, mas esperava que sim. Do jeito que ela olhou, parecia que nunca tinha visto um daqueles antes, e se este for o caso, odiaria ver como ela iria reagir ao ver o meu.

_Eu estava fazendo isso direito?_ Não pude evitar este pensamento. Eu queria, e não necessariamente precisava ganhar a aposta. Tinha que ajudar Bella tanto quanto fosse possível. Eu conhecia James, e sabia que ele nunca daria uma segunda olhada em Bella do jeito que ela é agora. Este é o sentido da aposta. Transforma-la em alguém com quem James queira sair e estar. Deus, espero que eu saiba o que esteja fazendo.

Ela realmente não foi tão mal hoje. A princípio foi estranho ouvi-la dizendo as palavras que eu tanto me esforcei para fazê-la falar, mas foi um bom começo. Bella tem potencial para se tornar extremamente sexy. Sim, e muito potencial. Se eu não tivesse tanta fé nela, de que ela conseguiria dar conta disso, então nem iria me incomodar em ensiná-la.

Mas eu sabia desde o início que havia mais em Bella do que qualquer pessoa pudesse enxergar. Ela era especial. Eu não fazia ideia de como, mas ela era.

Olhei para a foto que todos tiramos juntos no último verão. Bella e eu, posando juntos. Era uma bela foto, e ela ria lindamente. Lembrei do que eu tinha dito para fazê-la sorrir. E era verdade. Cada palavra que eu disse, era verdade.

Suspirei enquanto pensava sobre o que fazer agora. Ainda era muito cedo para dormir e eu já havia terminado meus trabalhos. Fiquei matutando um pouco e então percebi o que eu queria. Do que eu precisava.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Lauren.

"Hey, está ocupada? Preciso de você esta noite, quer ir à algum lugar?"

É claro que ela aceitou. Nenhuma delas me dizia não.


	9. Rainha da Dança

**NT: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou sobre Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo - com a devida autorização e - com o maior prazer.**

Músicas: Low, do Flo-Rida

Check On It, da Beyonce

London Bridge, da Fergie.

* * *

**BPOV**

Finalmente manhã de sexta-feira. Outra semana na escola se passou. Acordei com os pensamentos sobre minha lição da noite passada. Eu ainda não podia acreditar no que Edward queria de mim. Quero dizer, quem em sã consciência sai dando aquele tipo de presente? Só o Edward, eu suponho. _Aquilo_ parecia incrivelmente natural... e longo, muito longo e grosso. Eu dei apenas uma breve olhada nele, mas pelo que pude ver, não havia como um humano ser daquele jeito. Edward deveria ter comprado um mais realista.

Minhas aulas da manhã transcorreram normalmente, exceto quando tive História com Jasper, onde Lauren me lançou olhares atravessados. Aparentemente alguém tinha dado com a língua nos dentes, e agora eu era o tema principal das conversas das pistoleiras, como eu carinhosamente gostava de chamá-las. Supus que não ajudava muito o fato de eu estar usando o casaco de Edward, mas eu não podia evitar, estava frio! Desde que o peguei emprestado, esqueci de pegar o meu próprio em casa.

Jasper virou para trás em sua classe e perguntou, "Hey Bella, você está bem? Você correu lá de casa ontem à noite como um morcego fugindo do inferno. Edward não..." Ele deixou a questão no ar, mas eu entendi onde ele queria chegar.

"Oh Deus, não! Estava tudo certo, só que eu precisava ir logo pra casa. Não estava me sentindo muito bem, então fui me deitar."

"Então tá. Esse não é o casaco do Edward?" Ele olhou a jaqueta de couro que eu estava vestindo. Eu não estendi porque estavam fazendo tanto caso. Era só um casaco!

"Sim... por quê? Eu ouvi a mesma pergunta da sua irmã e da sua namorada. Francamente, é só um casaco, gente."

Ele riu. "Hmm... Suponho que seja. Acho que eu estou surpreso que Edward não tenha lhe dado nenhum de seus outros casacos mais simples. Ele é muito egoísta com as suas coisas, e geralmente não as empresta, até mesmo pra gente. Ele é um babaca nesse ponto."

Eu sorri. Às vezes eu acho que eles são muito duros com Edward. "Bem, acho que ele confia em mim."

"É, pelo jeito confia."

*

História passou sem muitos incidentes, mas matemática nunca mais foi a mesma.

Eu entrei e sentei em minha cadeira, esperando por Emmett. Infelizmente, Jessica já estava lá. Aparentemente, ela não levava a ameaça dos Cullen muito a sério quando eles não estavam por perto.

Ela se virou e me encarou, incrédula. "Este não é o casaco do Edward?"

Legal. Lá vamos nós de novo.

"Sim, é. Fico feliz que tenha percebido."

Tyler olhou para mim e disse, "Então, você e Cullen estão juntos? Eu não sabia que ele tinha namoradas."

Jessica ficou irritada. "Na verdade, ele tem várias. E Bella não é nenhuma delas. Eu saberia... perguntei ao Edward e ele disse que ela não fazia seu tipo. Ele vê Bella mais como uma irmã."

_Claro, a irmãzinha que ele está ensinando como transar. Ugh. Eu realmente estava envolvida com uma família incestuosa..._

"Ela está certa, Tyler. Não há nada entre eu e Edward. Quando eu tiver um namorado, não vou querer dividi-lo com outras mulheres. Sou boa o suficiente pra ter exclusividade com um homem."

Ai. Doeu até em mim.

Ela quis retrucar, mas não teve a chance. Emmett entrou na sala e se sentou.

"Hey, criança. Como você está? Tudo bem? Você foi embora rápido ontem..."

O interrompi antes que ele falasse demais, e repeti a mesma história que tinha contado a Jasper. Nada mais foi dito durante a aula, e deixei a sala sem sofrer nenhum incidente.

Sentei com a gangue no almoço, e como de costume, Rosalie e Alice me perguntaram sobre a aula da noite passada. Na verdade, elas queriam saber como eu tinha me saído com o tema de casa, das frases.

"Bem, eu não fui muito convincente, meninas. Ele sabia que vocês tinham escrito tudo. Me fez repetir várias vezes essas frases horrível com que vocês se excitam. Quero dizer, francamente, vocês falam o tempo todo?"

Emmett riu largamente. "Rosalie pragueja como um marinheiro quando nós transamos. Digo, isso além da boca suja e do que ela pode fazer com a sua..."

"Emmett!! Chega!!" Rosalie pulou da sua cadeira e jogou um pãozinho na cara dele. Ele se calou, atordoado.

"Cruzes, Rosie, que coisa! Eu só estava respondendo à pergunta!"

Rosalie bufou e voltou sua atenção para mim. "Sim, realmente nós usamos aquelas palavras. Você pode não perceber, mas quando vocês estão lá, no bem-bom, a sua boca funciona sozinha e você começa a dizer coisas que normalmente não diria."

"Exceto por Rosalie, que normalmente fala assim mesmo." Disse Jasper, debochando da irmã.

"De qualquer forma, vocês provavelmente não podem mais me ajudar. Não quero que Edward fique bravo comigo de novo."

"Menos nesse final de semana, quando Edward nos pediu ajuda." Alice quase explodia em excitação.

"Que alegria. Mal posso esperar..." Rolei meus olhos e fechei a cara, deixando transparecer todo o meu sarcasmo. Claro, isso provavelmente não irritou Alice.

O sinal tocou enquanto eu atravessava o pátio até biologia. Edward já estava lá sentado.

Tirei seu casaco e disse, "Eu sinto muito, mas as coisas já não estão mais funcionando entre a gente. Espero que você entenda." Sorri divertida para ele, enquanto lhe entregava o casaco.

"Bem, eu nunca ouvi isso de ninguém antes. Você é a primeira."

Fiz uma careta enquanto sentava. "Nossa, você é tão arrogante. Estou surpresa por nenhuma outra garota nunca ter te dado um chute."

Isto o fez rir. Ele era muito estranho. "O que há de errado com meu casaco?"

"Muitas pessoas estão me parando, perguntando se estou usando o seu casaco, e isso inclui a sua família. Eu não preciso desse tipo de atenção, então estou devolvendo."

"E você trouxe um pra poder voltar pra casa?"

"Não, me esqueci."

"Então use ele até chegar na minha casa. Lá você pode coloca-lo de volta no meu armário."

"Ugh. Eu não sei. Fui muito encarada esta manhã. Não quero que as pessoas pensem que eu sou a sua namorada. Eu tenho uma reputação, você sabe. E não seria bom ser rotulada como namorada de Edward Cullen."

"Achei que você não ligava para o que as pessoas pensam de você."

"E não ligo. Mas eu me importo quando elas começam a encarar, e elas já começaram."

Edward pegou o casaco e disse, "Tudo bem, então. Congele no vento gelado lá fora. Veja se eu ligo quando o frio atingir você, como se fossem mil facas."

Pensei no que ele falou e então disse, "Ok, Cullen, você venceu. Eu vou devolvê-lo depois da escola."

Depois de minutos hesitando, o cutuquei. Quando ele me olhou, sussurrei um "Obrigada."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por cuidar de mim." Isso não era óbvio?

"Disponha."

----

**EPOV**

Bella podia ser muito teimosa às vezes. Quero dizer, estar vestindo o meu casaco era grande coisa? Certamente ela estava exagerando.

Dei uma espiada, e ela estava rabiscando em seu caderno. Tive um vislumbre do nome de James sendo sublinhado ali.

Deus, ela estava mal. Eu não sei como nunca tinha percebido isso antes. Talvez porque eu realmente não dava nenhuma atenção a Bella. Mas agora que eu sabia, era óbvio. Ela aproveitava toda oportunidade para olhar James e pinta-lo amorosamente em sua mente. Queria muito saber o que ela pensava dele... Que tipos de pensamentos se passavam naquela cabecinha.

James não tinha consciência sobre ela. Me senti mal sobre isso. Mas ele e eu éramos parecidos de várias maneiras. Nós sabíamos que havia muitas garotas na nossa escola que nos olhava e desejava... mas nós apenas dávamos atenção às melhores. Pode ser cruel e horrível estar dizendo isso, mas é a verdade. Eu não podia esconder o que eu era, o que eu sou. Na verdade, foi por isso que Bella veio até mim... Porque eu sou bom no que faço e se alguém pode ensinar Bella Swan sobre como ser sexy e sedutora, sou eu. Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho muito caminho pela frente, mas está tudo ok. Tenho tempo. Eu posso cuidar disso, e eu _vou_ conseguir.

Era uma pena que eu estava viajando neste final de semana. Eu realmente gostaria de ver o que Rose e Alice tinham planejado para Bella. Aquelas duas garotas eram as melhores dançarinas da história. Sim, acho que deixei Bella em boas mãos. O problema era... ela conseguiria aprender alguma coisa? Ela conseguiria se soltar o suficiente para pegar o que seria ensinado?

Pelo bem da minha sanidade, é melhor que consiga.

Olhei para Victoria e comecei a planejar o que eu poderia fazer para dormir com ela. _Eu preciso tê-la em minha lista. James não pode ter alguém diferente de mim. Não está certo!_ Mais uma vez, lamentei ter que sair este final de semana, mas pelo lado positivo, James estaria fora também. Ambos somos da equipe de natação da escola e os dois melhores atletas. Constantemente competimos um contra o outro... em tudo. Tinha que haver um jeito de ter Victoria em minha cama, mas eu não sei como. Ela era uma figurinha difícil de conseguir. Muito difícil.

Senti outro cutuco ao meu lado, e então um pedaço de papel deslizou em minha direção. Reconheci a caligrafia rabiscada de Bella. Eu sorri. A reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

_Sobre o que você está pensando tanto? Alguma coisa com a qual eu possa ajudar?_

Escrevi de volta:

_Acho que não. Estou tentando pôr Victoria na minha lista, mas infelizmente não está sendo fácil._

Entreguei o papel à ela e a ouvi rindo. Pelo jeito escrevi alguma coisa divertida.

Ela respondeu:

_Então você está admitindo que existe uma mulher nesse mundo que resiste ao seu charme? Estou surpresa, Cullen. Você está perdendo o jeito. E permita-me perguntar, por que você acha que eu não posso ajudar com isso, hmm?_

Olhei o bilhete hesitantemente. Ela estava brincando na primeira parte, mas depois que li a segunda metade do bilhete, fiquei sem jeito. Tenho que responder cuidadosamente, para não ofendê-la.

_Não, eu não estou perdendo o jeito. Logo ela volta à razão. E se bem me lembro, há apenas uma mulher que resiste ao meu charme, e ela está sentada ao meu lado agora. Eu poderia pensar que você é lésbica, mas já que estou te ajudando com James, esta desculpa não funciona. E me desculpe se eu te ofendi por supor que você não pode me ajudar. Eu só estou dizendo que, a menos que você já tenha seduzido uma mulher antes, não é capaz de me dizer o que fazer. Isto é tudo._

Reli o bilhete e ficou _perfeito_. Agora, ela não iria se ofender. Entreguei-lhe o papel.

Eu estava certo. Ela sorriu abertamente e escreveu alguma coisa, e então devolveu o bilhete.

_Bem, o que você tentou? Talvez a sua técnica não esteja funcionando._

Pensei um pouco sobre isso e percebi que talvez ela estivesse certa. Victoria era um tipo diferente de mulher, então as coisas comuns provavelmente não funcionavam com ela.

_Você pode estar certa. Eu não acredito que nunca pensei nisso antes. Tentei leva-la ao cinema, para jantar, até mesmo em lugares para apenas "conversar". Ugh. Estou sem nenhuma ideia aqui. Tem alguma?_

Deslizei o papel de volta e me endireitei, mirando o quadro. Notei Banner olhando em nossa direção uma vez ou outra. Eu precisava ficar de olho nele. Ele era o tipo de professor que lia os bilhetes em voz alta se pegasse alguém escrevendo em sua aula. E com o que nós estávamos escrevendo, ele não poderia fazer isso.

O papel escorregou para mim, e eu li o que ela escreveu.

_Bem, Edward. Se você parar de pensar um pouco com a cabeça de baixo e começar a usar o cérebro, vai perceber que é muito cedo, e talvez você ainda consiga tê-la em sua lista._

Eu sorri. Ela estava usando suas 'palavras poderosas'. Bem, ainda era de uma forma depreciativa, mas ela estava chegando lá. Havia mais no bilhete.

_De qualquer forma, tudo isso soa muito bem e correto, se você deseja aparentar que só quer comê-la. Mas se você quer ser mais sutil sobre isso, tente leva-la a algum lugar não tão sugestivo... Como o parque, ou um parque de diversões. Alguma coisa fora do comum. Experimente._

Hmm... boas sugestões. Eu poderia tentar e ver aonde isto iria me levar. Não há nada a perder, certo?

_Acho que você pode estar certa. Tentarei isso no meu próximo encontro com ela. Como você sabia disso?_

Ela sorriu enquanto lia meu bilhete. Uma vez que tinha escrito o que queria dizer, rapidamente passou de volta para mim.

_Só porque eu sou virgem não quer dizer que eu não entenda de romance. Cruzes. Você poderia escrever um bilhete e deixar no armário dela. Mulheres gostam de coisas feitas à mão. Nós gostamos de cartas de amor, ou no seu caso, cartas concupiscentes. Qualquer coisa faz a diferença. Até mesmo um 'me encontre depois da escola' já é alguma coisa. Garotas amam isto. O que você acha?_

Li o que ela escreveu e percebi que Bella tinha muito conhecimento sobre o assunto. Talvez ela não seja uma grande conhecedora de sexo, mas quando eu cuidar desse problema... Sai da frente. Deus ajude o cara que tiver que lidar com ela. Ela vai exigir muito dele, com toda a certeza.

Respondi:

_Muito obrigado. Acho que a sua ideia vai funcionar. Te manterei informada. E não seja negligente enquanto eu estiver fora. Espero bons resultados quando voltar._

A vi olhar para o teto enquanto lia o bilhete. Ela o dobrou e pôs na mochila. Acho bom ela joga-lo fora depois da aula, para não atrair atenção para nós.

Comecei a arquitetar um plano na minha cabeça. Um que realmente funcionaria. Eu estava feliz por ter ficado com Lauren ontem à noite... Precisava de algo assim para conseguir sobreviver ao final de semana.

O sinal tocou e eu guardei minhas coisas. Eu tinha treino agora, sem tempo a perder até a piscina da escola. Falaria com Victoria em breve.

----

**BPOV**

Acordei no sábado de manhã com a luz brilhante do sol preenchendo meu quarto. _Hmm... isto é estranho. Eu sempre fecho as persianas e as cortinas. Porque elas estão abertas?_ Então eu a ouvi.

"Bella!!"

Ai Deus. Alice iria morrer.

"Bella, levanta! É hora de comer e se aprontar pra sua aula de dança. Não podemos perder tempo!"

Abri um dos olhos e vi Rosalie entrando no meu closet e Alice pulando na minha cama. Não era a melhor forma de se acordar num sábado pela manhã. Com certeza não.

"Como diabos vocês entraram na minha casa? Pelo que eu me lembre, invasão ainda é contra a lei."

"Bella bobinha," Alice disse, "seu pai nos deixou entrar."

Aquele traidor. Teria uma conversinha com ele mais tarde.

"Oh, o Pai do Ano. Ele deixa qualquer um entrar na nossa casa."

Rosalie estava olhando algumas das minhas camisetas e fazendo caretas enquanto isso. "Bella, honestamente, não seja tão dramática. Ele conhece a gente. Chegou mesmo a nos dar adeus quando estava saindo."

"Nossa, ele acenou para duas lindas e maravilhosas jovens. Que surpresa."

Rosalie largou o que estava fazendo (_desistiu_ é mais a palavra) e caminhou até mim. "Deixa de ser tão difícil, Bella. Você tem que levantar. Vamos lá."

Gemi enquanto levantava, me espreguiçando o quanto podia. Eu sabia que estava lutando uma batalha perdida, então rapidamente entrei no chuveiro para acordar direito.

Fomos para a casa de Rosalie depois que eu comi e me vesti. Alice não se queixou quando pus meus jeans e camiseta mais estranhos, mas eu não iria reclamar com ela. Era melhor não brincar com a sorte.

Assim que chegamos lá, seguimos até o quarto de Rose, onde havia muitas roupas em cima da cama esperando por mim.

Ah, não.

Comecei a protestar, mas Rosalie e Alice logo me calaram. Eu odiava quando elas agiam juntas.

"Bella, você não pode aprender a dançar nesses jeans esfarrapados. Você precisa de algo que te faça sentir bem. Então, nós tomamos a liberdade de comprar algumas coisas. E além do mais, nós não estamos te pedindo pra vestir isso em público, mas só aqui com a gente."

_Ainda _não pediram, eu pensei.

Fui até o banheiro para me vestir. Os jeans eram muito apertados e a camiseta curtinha também era justa. Se eu me curvasse muito, meus seios poderiam aparecer pelo decote, sem mencionar que minhas calças mostravam muito mais do que a parte inferior das minhas costas.

As garotas me disseram que eu parecia 'muito gostosa'. Bem, então eu não deveria estar tão mal assim.

Nós andamos até o quintal, onde já havia um rádio. Comecei a ficar um tanto nervosa por ter que copiar o movimento destas deusas em forma humana. Eu nunca tentei dançar antes na minha vida, então o fato de ser minha primeira vez só aumentava o nervosismo.

"Ok, Bella. Agora nós vamos te mostrar alguns movimentos básicos, e você deve nos imitar, ok?" Alice disse. Fácil pra ela falar.

Elas apertaram o play e começaram a se embalar ao som de _Low_, do Flo Rida. Os movimentos que faziam pareciam ser fáceis pra mim, e a música ditava o ritmo em que deveria ser dançada.

Rosalie me ajudava com o rebolado e Alice ensinava a me mover sensualmente, mexendo meus quadris de um lado pra outro. Elas também me mostraram que não é só a parte de baixo do meu corpo que se movimenta, que eu tinha que coordenar todo o meu corpo no mesmo ritmo também. Tudo isso soava muito confuso, mas eu realmente me esforcei. Mantinha o foco em James, antes de tudo.

Depois do que se pareceram horas de repetição da mesma música, elas decidiram trocar o CD. Me arrastei até a mesa onde havia água, e bebi rapidinho um pouco.

"Você está se saindo muito, muito bem, Bella." Rose disse. "Eu não sabia que você era capaz. Pra falar a verdade, pensei que tomaríamos o final de semana inteiro, mas estou descobrindo que talvez você realmente consiga fazer isso!"

Alice concordou. "Ela está certa, Bella. Edward ficará muito surpreso na próxima aula de vocês."

Elas colocaram outra música, _Check on It_, da Beyonce. Esta era um tanto mais difícil, considerando que precisava movimentar todo o corpo sem parar.

Dancei entre Rosalie e Alice, copiando seus passos e as observando de perto. Comecei a perceber que isto não era tão difícil assim, eu apenas precisaria de auto-confiança. Edward era um gênio. Ele havia descoberto o ingrediente-chave para me ajudar.

Eu odiei admitir, mas aquelas roupas que elas me fizeram vestir estavam ajudando, e muito. Eu realmente estava me sentindo sensual e poderosa. Sim, extremamente poderosa enquanto dançava. Liberta. Enquanto nós dançávamos sem o menor pudor, ouvi barulhos vindo da porta dos fundos da casa. Olhei e lá estavam Emmett e Jasper. _Que diabos era aquilo?!_

_----  
_

**EmPOV**

Eu estava vagando pela casa, procurando por Rosalie. Eu sabia que ela deveria estar por ali, mas tinha acordado sozinho. Fui até o quarto de Jasper.

"Hey, viu a sua irmã?"

Ele me olhou com uma cara e disse, "Você é um idiota retardado, sabia disso?"

Sorri para ele. "Ah, você sabe! É por isso que a Rose me ama."

Ele rolou seus olhos e disse, "O que seja. Não a vi. Mas eu acho que ela está com a Alice, e pelo que eu sei, elas tinham ido buscar a Bella. Elas devem estar no quintal, praticando alguns tipos de dança, eu acho."

_Dança? Vai ser interessante..._

Saí do quarto de Jazz e fiz meu caminho até o quintal. Ouvi as batidas da música... parecia ser Beyonce. Deslizei até a porta e então vi a coisa mais perfeita.

_Puta merda!!_

Corri de volta até os interfones que ficavam abaixo das escadas e pressionei o botão do quarto de Jasper. "Cara, trás essa bunda pra cá agora mesmo! Tem uma coisa que você precisa ver!"

Ouvi Jasper correr o máximo que podia, pulando alguns degraus até chegar aqui embaixo. "O que?! O que foi? Quem se machucou?"

"Não, cara, olha!!" Apontei para o gramado sagrado... nosso quintal. Ali, dançando sensualmente juntas estavam Rosalie, Bella e Alice. Pude sentir um movimento dentro das minhas calças. Olhei para o lado e vi que Jasper não estava em uma situação melhor que a minha. Sorri para ele e disse, "Agora quem é o idiota retardado?"

"Shhh... você tá estragando o momento. Cala a boca!" Jasper estava tentando se controlar o quanto podia.

De repente, eu tive uma ideia.

"Jazz, pega a câmera!!"

Nós corremos e logo encontramos o que estávamos procurando. Voltei com uma câmera de vídeo enquanto Jasper vinha com a câmera digital. Nós começamos a filmar e a fotografar. Vão ficar incríveis.

Acho que fizemos muito barulho, porque Bella nos descobriu. Ela não parecia muito feliz. Merda. Fomos pegos.

As garotas pararam com a dança e eu ouvi Bella dizer, "Gente, podemos dar um tempo? Estou ficando cansada."

Rosalie olhou na minha direção e disse, "Ainda não, Bella. Nós precisamos que você pratique com os modelos reais."

"O que?" Bella parecia confusa enquanto olhava de Alice para Rosalie.

Rose se virou para mim e disse, "Emmett, larga essa câmera estúpida e venha até aqui."

Eu tive uma ideia do que ela pretendia, e não poderia estar mais feliz em ajudar. _Oh, yeah._

_----  
_

**BPOV**

Eu não fazia ideia do que Rosalie estava falando. Praticar com um modelo real? Que modelo real?

Então ela chamou o Emmett.

Merda.

Agora eu entendia. Ela realmente acha que eu estou pronta pra isso?

"Rose... agora? Digo, eu recém aprendi..."

"E você foi ótima. Mesmo. Eu quero ver o que acontece quando você tem que encarar um homem. Então, nós estamos usando o Emmett como teste."

Pude ouvir Jasper ao fundo. "O que? E por que não o Jasper?"

Alice tentou acalma-lo enquanto Rose ia até o rádio para pôr outra música. A familiar batida de _London Bridge_, da Fergie, veio até mim. Ela definitivamente tinha escolhido uma música difícil. Deve ter sido a mais difícil até agora.

"Agora, Bella, concentre-se. Você consegue. Nos mostre do que é capaz." Alice era a minha pequena cheerleader. Isto ainda assim não fazia eu me sentir melhor.

Me virei para Emmett e andei até ele. Ele pôs suas mãos em meus quadris, e de repente eu estava intimidada. Quero dizer, ele não era Alice ou Rosalie. Era Emmett. Era um homem. Acho que deixei transparecer meu desconforto, porque Rose parou a música.

"Bella, o que aconteceu? Vamos, garota, você é melhor do que isso. Não deixe ele te intimidar."

"Eu sei, Rose. Mas é difícil. Não parece tão natural como foi com você e Alice."

"Besteira." Nesta hora, foi Alice quem falou. "Bella, pare de usar isso como desculpa. Eu não tenho dúvidas que você pode dançar super bem. Tudo o que precisa é de confiança em si mesma." _E lá está a estúpida palavra de novo._ A sua menção sobre confiança me fez pensar em Edward. Ele estava me ajudando muito em me sentir melhor com meu corpo e comigo mesma. Senti meu corpo relaxar instantaneamente. Ela estava certa, eu poderia fazer isso.

"Tudo bem. Vamos tentar de novo. Veremos do que eu sou feita."

Fechei meus olhos e pensei em Edward. _Imagine que é com ele que você está dançando, e não Emmett. Edward não era intimidador... Ele nunca iria te machucar. Você confia nele. Pense nisso._ Ouvi a música começar de novo, e desta vez, eu estava pronta. Senti meu corpo relaxado enquanto andava mais uma vez até Emmett. Assim que nossos corpos se encontraram, fechei meus olhos e apenas me deixei sentir. Segui o ritmo.

Nós deveríamos estar indo muito bem, porque quando a música acabou e começou outra, abri meus olhos. Ninguém estava falando.

Uh-oh.

"Umm... como eu fui? Fiz alguma coisa de errado?" Até mesmo Emmett estava boquiaberto.

"Bella, isto foi _maravilhoso_! Você conseguiu deixar Em sem palavras!" Agora, era Jasper falando. Ele estava genuinamente impressionado.

Fiquei muito feliz. Tinha conseguido. _Bem, pelo menos havia alguma coisa em que eu era boa. Uma tarefa a menos para me preocupar. Agora, eu só precisava mostrar a Edward. Ele vai ficar muito orgulhoso!_

Terminei a "lição" tentando uma vez mais, desta vez com Jasper. Deixei ele todo embasbacado também.

Se meu final de semana continuasse assim, seria o melhor da minha vida. Não é todo dia que você descobre ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa que nem sonhava poder.

Eu estava nas nuvens.

Uma tarefa a menos. E um milhão de outras coisas pra completar a crescente lista de Edward pela frente.

* * *

**NT: Fiquei sabendo de muitos leitores BBB's por aqui. Então apareçam, povo! Deixei o link da tradução feita no Orkut no meu perfil. Comentem!**


	10. Compartilhando Segredos

**NT: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou sobre Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo - com a devida autorização e - com o maior prazer.**

**NA: Este capítulo é completamente depravado. Agora, antes de vocês irem em frente e lerem, dêem uma olhada na música que usei como inspiração. Ok, agora leiam isto: HÁ MUITO MAIS NESTE CAPÍTULO DO QUE SIMPLES BEIJOS. Se vocês não gostam deste tipo de perversão, por favor parem de ler depois do EPOV. Mas se vocês não se importam e até gostam da sujeira, muito bem meus queridos, continuem lendo. Só não digam depois que eu não avisei, porque eu não poupei esforços para isso!  
**

Música: I Kissed a Girl, da Katy Perry.

* * *

**BPOV**

O final de semana passou num piscar de olhos. Eu pratiquei minhas técnicas de dança durante todo sábado e domingo. Rosalie e Alice foram implacáveis, e Emmett e Jasper ficaram encantados em me deixar usa-los como objetos de teste na Operação Educar a Bella, como tão carinhosamente apelidaram. Me senti como um experimento de laboratório... E isto não ajudava com minha autoestima.

A manhã de segunda se estendeu como acontecia toda semana. Eu realmente não temia a escola, apenas as pessoas estúpidas que a frequentavam. Porém, minha aula matinal com Rosalie não foi tão ruim, já que nenhuma das "Pistoleiras" estava na minha primeira turma.

Oh, eu realmente gostava do nome que havia dado a elas. Até mesmo a gangue começou a usar este apelido ao se referir às meninas – exceto por Rosalie, que já chamava as garotas assim muito tempo antes. Agora, ela só tinha mais gente para apoiá-la. Isto estava se tornando uma espécie de título para aquelas vadias.

Rosalie estava certa quando disse que Inglês não era a sua melhor matéria. Quando nós tivemos que fazer trabalhos sobre o significado das obras de Shakespeare ou Jane Austen... ela estava completamente perdidinha. Ela não tinha ideia do que eles queriam dizer sobre os significados do amor, desespero ou tristeza. Para Rose, o amor não precisava vir acompanhado por todo aquele drama.

"Você sabe, Bella," ela me disse, "Aqueles idiotas que eles chamam de personagens nos livros que você ama, deveriam apenas ser sinceros e dizer o que sentem, ao invés de criar tanta confusão. Quero dizer, se eles se amam, é só dizer a verdade! Se eles se odeiam ou se estão bravos, digam alguma coisa. Diabos, se eles querem transar alucinadamente com o outro, eles só deveriam dizer. Por que fazer tanto suspense? Eu não consigo entender."

Rolei meus olhos diante do raciocínio. "Mas Rosalie, a história é muito mais doce se for difícil conquistar o amor da sua vida. Sem dor, sem ganho, lembra? Eles irão aproveitar muito mais o seu amor se passarem por tempos difíceis até chegar onde estão."

"Tanto faz, Bella. Eles só tornam as coisas muito mais complicadas pra eles mesmos. Você nunca viu eu ou Emmett fazermos algo tão sem sentido."

E ela estava certa. Eles nunca conseguiram ser estúpidos assim, porque aquilo não era do seu feitio. Eles diziam tudo o que lhes vinha à cabeça e brigavam e faziam as pazes assim que começavam. Suas vidas não eram um drama do faz de contas. Sorte deles.

Como ela não parecia perceber as intenções dos grandes autores, eu tive que ajuda-la em casa também. Assim, com um pouco de coação ela começou a entender o ponto de vista. Mas isto não significa que Inglês se tornou mais atraente aos seus olhos. Continuava sendo sua pior matéria.

E eu continuava recebendo olhares atravessados de Jessica em matemática e de Lauren em história, embora Lauren nunca tenha direcionado uma palavra para mim. Talvez ela achasse que era boa demais para vir falar comigo. E estava tudo bem assim. Uma vadia a menos para me preocupar.

O horário do almoço passou rapidamente, e quando percebi, já estava na hora de biologia. Eu não havia visto Edward durante todo o final de semana, e só sabia que ele estava na escola hoje porque vi seu Volvo estacionado no pátio, mais cedo. Eu esperava esclarecer o assunto do meu tema de casa com ele.

Me dirigi até a mesa e percebi que ele já estava lá. Rapidamente joguei minhas coisas ali e sentei, não querendo me atrasar.

"Olá, estranho." Disse à ele.

Ele olhou para mim e deu um sorriso torto. Ergui uma sobrancelha. "Ainda tentando me deslumbrar, Mr. Cullen?"

"É. Nada ainda?"

"Negativo."

"Droga."

Isto não era inteiramente verdade. Ele conseguia ser incrivelmente belo e encantador quando sorria daquela maneira. Tenho certeza absoluta que se ele tivesse tentado mais um pouco, eu cairia aos seus pés, como todas as outras garotas... Mas para minha sorte, ele parou por aí.

"Como foi a competição neste final de semana?"

"Oh, você sabe... o de sempre."

"Ele ganhou algumas medalhas?" Acho que, desde que Edward sabia do meu interesse, não iria machucar se eu perguntasse a ele sobre James.

"Sim, era por esse propósito que ele competiu."

Concordei e me virei para o professor. Já era hora da aula começar.

"Oh, e não se preocupe em perguntar como eu me saí. Eu também não fui tão mal, sabe... Além do fato que eu também venci na minha modalidade."

Voltei assustada para ele. "Edward, eu sinto muito... que grosseria. É claro que eu estou feliz por você ter ganhado. Eu não quis ser insensível."

Ele apenas revirou os olhos enquanto sentava de frente para o quadro. Como não parecia ter ficado bravo, deixei pra lá.

Enquanto Mr. Banner estava explicando as regras para o uso dos microscópios para a aula de amanhã, Edward me passou um bilhete. Isto estava se tornando um passatempo para nós.

_Então, como foi seu final de semana?_

_Muito bem, Mr. Cullen. Rosalie e Alice quase me esfolaram viva com aquelas aulas de dança. Elas definitivamente conseguem ser umas dançarinas nazistas se quiserem. Quero que você saiba que elas foram extremamente rigorosas comigo e nós praticamos durante todo sábado e domingo. Eu realmente espero que você não as mande me ensinar nada nunca mais._

Deslizei o papel de volta para ele enquanto mantinha o olhar à frente da sala. Com a minha visão periférica vi que ele estava rindo ao escrever alguma coisa de volta. Rezei pra que ele não desenterrasse o assunto do seu brinquedinho. Eu ainda não consegui usa-lo.

_Então, presumo que você consiga dançar razoavelmente bem agora, certo? Eu estarei aguardando uma demonstração na terça... Espero que aquelas professoras nazistas tenham lhe ensinado uma coisa ou outra. Você fez o outro tema de casa que lhe pedi?_

Merda. Ele lembrou. Ao menos eu poderia me sentir satisfeita sobre a dança. Eu poderia não ser tão boa quanto Rosalie ou Alice, mas conseguia me virar. No entanto, eu não iria dizer nada a ele... Seria uma surpresa.

_Sim, consigo dançar razoavelmente. Não é aquilo tudo... mas eu tentei, então considere isto um ponto a meu favor. E sim, pratiquei minhas frases poderosas enquanto você estava fora. Estou me saindo bem melhor com elas, obrigada por perguntar._

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto lia. Aparentemente, eu não iria me safar assim tão fácil.

_Não era sobre isso que eu estava me referindo, e você sabe disso. Apesar de eu estar contente em ouvir que você está se saindo melhor com as palavras... Eu precisarei testar você alguma hora, Bella._

Que droga. Cada vez mais eu estava me afundando num imenso buraco. Agora ele estava querendo me ouvir falar aquelas malditas frases também. Suspirei enquanto escrevia.

_Edward, honestamente, eu não sei o que fazer com _aquelacoisa_. Eu preciso de ideias pra não me sentir tão idiota. O que eu faço?_

Ele amarrou a cara quando leu o bilhete. Mas eu não me lembrava de ter posto alguma coisa ali para acontecer isso. Ele respondeu.

Aquilo _se chama vibrador, Bella. Aprenda a usar essa palavra. Adote-a... Na verdade, adicione-a na sua lista. Ok, então você não sabe o que fazer. Tenho que dizer que sou outro... Fico feliz em assumir que nunca brinquei com um. Eu posso te sugerir a olhar para ele, e ver o que vem à mente. Pratique acaricia-lo e talvez lambê-lo. E não se sinta idiota fazendo isso, porque o propósito disso tudo é aprender. E eu pessoalmente irei me sentir melhor se você praticar algumas táticas antes de me usar. Meu trabalho já é arriscado o suficiente._

Sorri com este comentário e escrevi de volta _Ok, tentarei esta noite. Obrigada._

Ele pegou o bilhete, dobrou e jogou na mochila. Deus, eu realmente espero que ele esteja jogando todas estas coisas fora.

----

**EPOV**

Realmente não me surpreendia o fato de Bella ainda não ter usado aquele maldito vibrador. Eu sabia que ela ficaria sem graça, mas eu quero que ela dê o primeiro passo e pratique. E fui descobrir hoje que ela nem mesmo sabia o que fazer, e por isso pediu a minha ajuda! Quero dizer, eu nunca usei um antes, obviamente, então como é que eu iria saber o que fazer?

Eu não fazia ideia de como ajudá-la. Digo, eu pensei que as garotas naturalmente soubessem o que fazer quando ganhavam um vibrador. Mas, novamente, Bella não era uma garota comum.

Como se fosse uma deixa, ouvi Alice e Rosalie conversando e rindo baixo no corredor, passando pelo meu quarto. Eu não pude ouvir Emmett ou Jasper com elas, então rapidamente saí e as chamei.

"O que foi, Edward?" Alice perguntou.

"Escutem, eu tenho um favor a pedir pra vocês duas. Sei que vocês já me ajudaram neste final de semana com a Bella, mas eu realmente preciso de outro favor."

"É em relação à Bella?" Rosalie quis saber.

"Sim." Olhei de volta para elas, me preparando para um 'não'.

Mas fiquei agradavelmente surpreso.

"Do que você precisa?"

"Certo, me escutem. Eu dei a Bella um vibrador para ela trabalhar... sabe, praticar algumas coisas. Hoje eu perguntei como estava indo, e ela me disse que não havia nem começado. Ela falou que tentaria hoje à noite, considerando que temos mais uma lição amanhã. Gostaria de saber se vocês poderiam ir até lá e dar uma olhada nela. Tenham certeza de que ela saiba o que está fazendo."

Alice e Rose trocaram olhares e sorriram. "O que exatamente ela está tentando aprender a fazer?"

"Eu irei ensiná-la a fazer um oral em breve; preciso que ela pratique bastante antes disso."

"Certo, sem problemas... Mas nós podemos mostrar a ela mais coisas também?" Rosalie perguntou. As duas estavam animadas, e isso não era um bom sinal.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e disse, "Tenham certeza se está bem com ela, primeiro. Não preciso que vocês a apavorem, está bem?"

"É claro, Edward, sem problemas! Só diga a Emmett e Jasper aonde nós iremos e o que estaremos fazendo."

Rolei meus olhos para elas, sabendo perfeitamente o que iria acontecer. Mas isto seria bom. Apenas um acréscimo ao meu plano de aula.

Andei pela casa procurando os rapazes. Os encontrei na sala da TV e disse, "Estou aqui pra transmitir um recado de Rosalie e Alice. Elas foram para a casa da Bella ensina-la a usar um vibrador para propósitos orais... além de outras coisas."

Eles entenderam o que eu quis dizer... E gemeram.

----

**BPOV**

A escola tinha acabado e eu voltei para casa. Eu não tinha nenhum tema para hoje, então decidi me concentrar na tarefa que Edward me deu. Como sempre meus pais não estavam em casa, pelo que eu agradecia. Isto facilitaria muito as coisas.

Peguei meu brinquedinho e o encarei. Era um pouco intimidador. Eu não estava certa se conseguiria fazer isso. Ninguém estava por perto, então eu não pareceria muito boba se tentasse. Tive uma sensação estranha enquanto olhava para ele... O quão comprido e grosso ele era. Tinha até mesmo pequenas veias em sua extensão, e era uma mistura de rigidez e suavidade ao mesmo tempo... O que só me fez imaginar como seria sentir um de verdade. A cabeça era rosada e eu realmente estava tentada a lambê-lo. O segurei com minhas duas mãos e gentilmente movimentei uma mão para cima e para baixo, mas era um pouco difícil de fazer. Não estava escorregadio o suficiente. Eu estava quase o molhando com a minha boca quando a porta se abriu de repente.

Mas que merda.

Joguei o vibrador atrás de mim quando Rosalie e Alice entraram. _Oh, que beleza... o que eu precisava... plateia._

"Bella, você não apareceu lá em casa hoje. O que houve? Você está doente?" Alice precipitou-se até o meu lado para se certificar que eu estava bem.

Rosalie foi mais perceptiva. "O que você está escondendo aí atrás?"

"Nada."

"Bella, o que é? Não são drogas, são? Amigos não deixam amigos se drogarem, mocinha. Se você está depressiva, nós te ajudaremos..." Eu tinha que parar Alice antes que ela me levasse ao centro de reabilitação mais próximo.

"Não, gente, não são drogas... é... um... bem... é isto." E eu o tirei de trás de mim.

Elas ficaram mudas.

"Bella, eu não fazia ideia de que você gostava dessas coisas. Veja... você não é tão inocente quanto eu pensei que fosse." Alice ria enquanto olhava o vibrador.

"Tenho que dizer, você nos deixou chocadas. Quem diria?!" Rosalie disse enquanto sentava do meu outro lado.

"Não, isto não é meu... quero dizer, é meu, mas Edward me deu para nossas aulas. Eu supostamente deveria estar praticando olhando para ele e usando. Edward não quer que eu surte quando for tentar no modelo real."

Ambas balançaram as cabeças, concordando.

"Ok então, nos mostre o que sabe." Rosalie disse enquanto se virava para mim, esperando.

"O que? Eu ainda nem tentei nada. Na verdade hoje é meu primeiro dia com ele."

"Bem, o que você iria fazer?" Alice perguntou. Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

"Eu iria pôr na minha boca, porque ele parece estar muito seco."

"Muito bem, Bella. Perceptiva. Então, vá em frente." Rosalie e Alice me encararam.

"Agora?! Na frente de vocês? Não, eu estou morrendo de vergonha."

"Bella, Rosalie e eu fazemos isso o tempo todo. Nós podemos te ajudar. Apenas nos mostre o que você sabe."

Tive aquela sensação estranha de novo entre minhas pernas enquanto pensava sobre pôr aquele pênis falso na minha boca tendo as garotas me assistindo. Eu sabia que não era lésbica, mas era estranhamente erótico tê-las ali. Peguei o vibrador e coloquei entre meus lábios. Deixei minha língua circundar a cabeça. Dei pequenas lambidas em volta e deslizei a língua para cima e para baixo por toda a extensão. Então, coloquei tudo em minha boca, tanto quanto eu consegui. Mas devo ter posto fundo demais, porque logo engasguei.

"Cuidado, Bella. O que você tem que fazer é usar a sua mão livre na base. Assim." Rosalie me mostrou. "Desse jeito, sua mão impede que você vá com ele muito fundo, e você fica livre para masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Experimente."

Fiz como ela havia dito e funcionou. Resolveu o problema de engasgo imediatamente. Eu continuei lambendo e chupando, devagar no começo. Parei para buscar ar e perguntei, "Como estou me saindo?"

Alice parecia petrificada. "Você está indo bem, Bella... perfeito. Continue."

Elas sentaram perto de mim enquanto assistiam. Não pude evitar, mas estava ficando excitada... Minhas calcinhas estavam começando a ficar extremamente molhadas. Eu sabia que deveria me cuidar esta noite.

Rosalie me interrompeu novamente e fez outra sugestão. "Bella, eu acho que será mais fácil se você ficar de quatro. Deixe o vibrador na sua cama e mexa apenas a cabeça para cima e para baixo."

Eu fiquei do jeito que ela queria e recomecei. Eu realmente achava que estava pegando jeito disso agora. Estava lambendo e chupando e acariciando com a minha mão livre. Rosalie colocou sua mão atrás da minha cabeça para me ajudar a ganhar um ritmo. Ela ia rápido e então diminuía, me mantendo firme em suas mãos. Isso era bom.

Terminei depois de alguns minutos e olhei para as garotas. Ambas me encaravam com olhares cheios de segundas intenções.

"O que foi?"

"Você já experimentou um vibrador antes, Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Não... por quê?"

"Bem, certamente você _brinca_ sozinha, certo?" Alice foi direta.

"Sim..."

"Então, um vibrador é 100 vezes melhor do que seus dedos... Nós podemos te mostrar, se você não se importa."

Olhei para as duas. Estava incrivelmente curiosa. "Como?"

"Vou demonstrar na Alice."

Balancei minha cabeça e observei as duas virarem uma de frente para a outra. Rosalie ajudou Alice a se despir, tirando sua camiseta e depois a saia. Pensei que elas iriam parar por aí, mas continuaram tirando o sutiã e a calcinha também. Eu não consegui desviar o olhar, então fiquei assistindo.

"Tudo bem, Bella?" Alice perguntou. Só confirmei com a cabeça.

Rosalie pegou o vibrador e entregou para Alice. Ela deitou em minha cama. Me parecia que as duas já haviam feito isso antes.

"Você vê o que Alice está fazendo, Bella? É o que você precisa fazer. É muito gostoso, não é, Ali?"

"Umm... sim, é gostoso."

Alice esfregava toda a extensão do vibrador em seu clitóris enquanto Rosalie chupava um de seus seios. Ela gemia enquanto empurrava a cabeça de Rose cada vez mais fundo em seu peito.

"Morde, Rosalie. Me morde forte."

E assim ela fez. Eu vi os dentes de Rose mordendo os mamilos de Alice enquanto ela continuava a se esfregar com a borracha. Então ela se penetrou, fazendo movimentos rápidos e agressivos.

Eu estava começando a ficar muito, muito excitava só em ver aquelas duas garotas lindas fazendo aquilo uma com a outra. A língua de Rose ainda estava correndo pelos seios de Alice quando uma de suas mãos começou a pressionar o clitóris dela, enquanto ela colocava a borracha ainda mais fundo.

Finalmente, depois de um longo gemido de prazer, Alice gozou. Rosalie rapidamente pôs dois dedos dentro da amiga, no lugar do vibrador. Ela os movimentava rápido e Alice enrolou seus dedos nos cabelos loiros de Rose e puxou.

Quando Alice terminou, Rose tirou os dedos e os ofereceu a mim. "Quero que você prove Alice. Ela é incrivelmente deliciosa."

Eu não sei o que me levou a fazer aquilo. Curiosidade, talvez? Me inclinei em sua direção e chupei os dedos de Rose. Como sempre, ela estava certa. Alice era ótima.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu não conseguia parar de querer fazer o mesmo que Alice. Eu estava queimando por dentro, e acho que deixei isso transparecer.

"Você quer que nós experimentemos em você? Nós seremos gentis, não se preocupe. Mas só se você quiser." Rosalie disse.

Rapidamente concordei. Esta era a parte em que eu ganhava experiência, certo?

Rosalie ficou em pé na cama e me ajudou a subir. "Eu preciso que você tire suas roupas, Bella."

Neste momento arregalei meus olhos, em choque. "O que? Na frente de vocês? Como a Alice?"

"Não é como se nós já não tivéssemos te visto nua antes... vamos, tire. Bella, você é linda. Definitivamente não tem nada do que se envergonhar."

Elas realmente fizeram eu me sentir melhor. Tirei primeiro minha saia, e então minha blusa. Estava apenas com a roupa de baixo. Alice veio por trás de mim e abriu o fecho do sutiã, enquanto Rosalie deslizava a calcinha por minhas pernas. Ela estava ajoelhada à minha frente e sorriu enquanto se levantava. "Você tem um cheiro muito bom, Bella. Posso ver que você já está pronta. Suas calcinhas estão bem molhadas."

Corei, já que não tinha nada para responder. Eu estava nua na frente de Rosalie e Alice e eu tenho que dizer, parecia que elas gostavam do que estavam vendo. Alice me levou até a cama e disse, "Deite. Nós iremos te mostrar como usar esta coisa, agora que já aprendeu a parte oral."

Rosalie estava entre minhas pernas e Alice estava sentada na cama próxima ao meu peito. Eu ouvi um barulho vindo do vibrador na mão de Rosalie. Ela o colocou lentamente próximo à minha entrada, e eu senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo.

"Ainda está fria, Bella?" Rosalie perguntou.

Consegui arfar um 'não', e ela continuou. Ela correu aquele material acima da minha entrada e perto do meu clitóris. Alice pegou minhas pernas e as levantou, de maneira que agora meus pés estavam plantados em minha cama e meus joelhos estavam pra cima. Quando Rosalie finalmente chegou no meu ponto sensível, meus quadris se elevaram. Aquilo era _muito bom_.

Não pude evitar um gemido enquanto ela usava o vibrador de forma circular em toda a minha região úmida. "Ai meu Deus... é tão gostoso. Não pare."

"Não estou planejando parar, Bella." Rosalie murmurou. Eu senti dois de seus dedos deslizarem próximos à minha entrada. Vi quando ela os colocou em seguida em sua boca e chupou. "Seu gosto é tão bom quanto o cheiro. Você está toda molhada, Bella. Quer continuar?"

"Sim!! Não pare... por favor, não pare."

Olhei para cima e vi que Alice estava brincando com meus seios, friccionando meus mamilos enquanto esfregava as palmas das mãos neles. Gemi apenas assistindo ela fazer aquilo.

De repente, Rosalie parou. Olhei em sua direção e ela estava se despindo de sua camiseta e sutiã, e logo de sua saia e calcinha. Ela era linda. Quando ela sentou novamente na cama percebi que seus mamilos estavam rígidos. Eu tentei alcança-los e até mesmo coloca-los em minha boca, mas eu estava imobilizada. Rosalie continuou seu assalto em mim com o vibrador, enquanto Alice continuava se fartando com meus seios. Era maravilhoso tê-las beliscando e me envolvendo com seus dedos.

Meu corpo começou a ter espasmos. Eu conseguia sentir meu orgasmo vindo, mas não estava sendo rápido o suficiente. As garotas pareceram sentir o que estava acontecendo, porque logo Alice estava chupando meu seio esquerdo e beliscando meu mamilo direito com seus dedos enquanto Rosalie me penetrou com dois dedos e usava o vibrador em meu clitóris.

A sensação foi esmagadora. Não pude evitar e gritei. "Oh, Deus... Eu estou quase lá... não parem, por favor, continuem... Não parem, não parem." E com isso, senti uma súbita onda de calor percorrer meu corpo. Comecei a ter espasmos e eu podia sentir os lábios de Alice em mim e os dedos de Rosalie fazendo seu caminho para dentro e para fora de mim. Era incrível. Elas pararam assim que meu corpo relaxou. Abri meus olhos e percebi que Rosalie ainda estava esperando por sua vez.

"Bella, eu quero que você chupe isto." Ela me ofereceu o vibrador.

"Por quê?"

"Porque é o seu gosto em todo ele, e você tem um sabor muito bom. Experimente."

Peguei aquele membro de borracha e o levei à boca. Ela estava certa. Eu tinha um sabor doce.

Eu sabia que agora era a vez de Rosalie. Agora, ela deitou de costas enquanto Alice ficou entre suas pernas. Pensei que Alice iria usar o vibrador com ela também, mas ao invés disso Rose pegou a mão dela e a guiou até sua boca. Ela estava chupando. Olhei para elas e vi que Alice estava de joelhos, com sua boca no meio das pernas de Rose. Eu podia ouvi-la sugando e lambendo todo o líquido de lá.

Apenas sentei e observei enquanto Alice mantinha um ritmo lento e constante, acelerando aos poucos. Rosalie chupava o dedo de Alice ao mesmo tempo em que a amiga o fazia. A mão livre dela segurava a parte de trás da cabeça de Alice, a forçando a ir mais forte e rápido.

Eu queria tocar Rosalie, mas eu não estava certa se deveria. De repente, senti sua mão agarrar a minha e guia-la até seus seios. Na mesma hora comecei a massageá-los, sem muita pressão, mas também sem ser suave demais. Eu não conseguia segura-los em minhas mãos... Eram muito grandes, e minhas mãos eram muito pequenas.

Então, peguei seus mamilos rosados e intumescidos, e os apertei e torci. Parecia que ela estava gostando disso, pois a ouvi gemer. Rosalie tinha o vibrador em sua boca enquanto eu massageava seus seios e Alice mantinha a cabeça entre suas pernas.

Ela começou a erguer seus quadris e eu percebi que estava perto. Usei ambas as mãos para agarrá-la ao mesmo tempo em que vi que Alice estava concentrada apenas em seu clitóris. Ela o tinha entre seus dentes e estava mordendo e sugando com força. Então, Rosalie gozou.

Ela gritou enquanto Alice usava seus dedos para pegar qualquer gota do líquido que escapava de sua boca. Quando Rose acabou, eu parei e Alice se sentou. Ela trouxe seus dois dedos até mim e eu os levei à minha boca sem nenhuma hesitação. Rosalie tinha um gosto bom assim como Alice. Limpei seus dedos.

Tudo o que Rosalie pôde dizer foi, "Uau."

"Eu sei." Alice disse.

Olhei para elas e perguntei, "Então, há quanto tempo vocês fazem isso?"

Elas trocaram um olhar e sorriram. "Uns dois meses depois que Rose e Jasper se mudaram. Nós começamos apenas experimentando, mas acabamos gostando muito."

Rosalie concordou. "Nós não fazemos isto sempre... mas às vezes você precisa de um toque feminino, se é que me entende."

Sorri para elas. "Bem, esta foi uma experiência fantástica. Obrigada, garotas. Me sinto ótima."

"E então, você quer? Quando eu e Rosalie estivermos juntas... você quer participar?"

Nem mesmo hesitei. "Oh, sim!"

Elas riram. "Ótimo, porque nós estávamos esperando por isso há um bom tempo. Já fantasiamos muito sobre você."

"Sério?"

"Sério."

De repente, um pensamento me ocorreu. "Esperem. Isto não é estranho? Digo, você é a namorada do Jasper, e você é a irmã dele. Ele não deveria saber disso?"

"Oh, ele sabe. Na verdade, os três garotos sabem." Alice disse, sem cerimônias.

"O quê?!"

"Sim, e eles até já quiseram nos ver em ação, mas Jasper não está confortável em saber que a única mulher comigo é a sua irmã. Mas talvez quando você tiver mais coragem, nós possamos mostrar a eles o que estão perdendo." Alice continuou. "Emmett quase morre pra ver o que fazemos, e Edward também. Mas eles não querem fazer isso sem a presença de Jasper... eles não acham que seria certo, já que eu estou envolvida."

Isto fazia sentido. Então agora eu descobri que meus amigos eram loucos... Mas por mais estranho que fosse, eu gostava da ideia. Claro que não estava nem perto de deixar Emmett e Jasper assistirem, mas já era um começo.

Percebi que estava me tornando uma depravada – e céus, eu _adorei_.

Disse boa noite às garotas enquanto me aprontava para ir dormir. Pensei sobre tudo o que havia acontecido e sorri sozinha. "Imagino se Edward sabe o que aconteceu hoje à noite..."

É. Eu tenho um ligeiro pressentimento que sim.


	11. Self Esteem

**NT: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou sobre Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo - com a devida autorização e - com o maior prazer.**

Música: Check On It, da Beyonce

London Bridge, da Fergie

Self-Esteem, do The Offspring (escutem a música quando Edward começar também)

* * *

**BPOV**

Acordei na manhã de terça-feira muito constrangida. Me lembrava do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e não podia acreditar que tinha participado de algo como aquilo.

Pensei um pouco, e me perguntei se talvez tenha sido apenas um sonho... E um bom sonho por sinal, porque nele eu me diverti bastante. Não, eu não poderia ter sonhado com aquilo. Eu não sou criativa pra tanto assim.

Me aprontei para a escola e fui até a casa de Rosalie. Estava a meio caminho de lá quando subitamente parei de andar. _Eu não posso ir lá! No que eu estou pensando?! Eles vão me olhar esquisito e me tratar diferente. E eu sei que Emmett e Jasper provavelmente já sabem... ugh. Agora, eles iriam rir da minha cara também._

Eu não conseguia me decidir sobre o que fazer. Eu poderia voltar para casa e me esconder feito uma covarde, ou poderia seguir em frente e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hmm... Considerando que eles eram a minha carona até a escola, a segunda opção me pareceu ser a mais inteligente.

Suspirei longamente e marchei até a porta da frente. Quase colidi com Edward mais uma vez. Ele estava com pressa para sair.

"Oh, oi Bella. Me desculpe, espero que não tenha se machucado. Vejo você na aula."

E saiu correndo.

_Hmm... Nada de anormal. Só espero que todo mundo aja assim também._

Fechei a porta depois que entrei e ouvi Alice gritar, "Jasper, é a Bella?"

Vi Jasper dar uma espiada lá de cima. "É claro que é!"

"Poderia pedir para ela subir, por favor? Nós ainda não estamos prontas."

"Bella! Alice está chamando!"

Subi as escadas lentamente, repensando se a ideia de correr para casa e me esconder não seria tão ruim assim. Cheguei ao corredor, passando pelo quarto de Jasper, onde encontrei ele e Emmett assistindo TV. Eles me deram um rápido aceno e Emmett disse, "Bom dia, Bella."

"Bom dia, Emmett. Jasper."

_Até aí, tudo bem_. Mas eu tenho que admitir que estava nervosa sobre entrar no quarto de Rosalie. Quero dizer, agora que eu sabia de tudo, o que iria fazer?

Entrei e vi que tudo estava normal. Rosalie estava passando batom e Alice escovava os cabelos, ambas tentando – com dificuldade – se produzir o mais rápido possível antes que Emmett aparecesse gritando que estávamos atrasadas.

"Bella! Oh, graças a Deus! Por favor, desligue o meu celular da tomada e coloque na minha bolsa, sim? Acho que nós iremos nos atrasar hoje." Alice corria pelo quarto, tentando recolher suas coisas espalhadas aqui e ali.

"É, e nós não podemos dar esse deslize agora, oh Miss Aluna Exemplar." Rosalie estava de volta com seu sarcasmo habitual.

_Tudo parecia estar normal aqui. Elas não estavam me tratando diferente, e os garotos continuavam os mesmos, também. Talvez eu tenha exagerado. É melhor agir como se nada tivesse acontecido._

"As garotas ainda estão se emperiquitando? Nós vamos nos atrasar!" O mesmo Emmett de sempre.

Depois de cinco minutos nós estávamos no seu jipe, à caminho da escola. A manhã estava perfeita. Na verdade, todo o dia passou sem nenhum incidente. Rosalie e Alice me tratavam, me olhavam e agiam da mesma maneira de sempre.

Parecia que meu segredo estava protegido de Emmett e Jasper por enquanto. Huh. Alice e Rose eram boas em agir normalmente depois de situações como esta. Mas é claro, se elas faziam estas coisas desde que se mudaram pra cá e eu nunca tinha desconfiado, o que mais eu podia esperar?

Fui para o almoço mais confiante do que já havia estado até então naquele dia. Emmett me acompanhou como sempre, e eu não senti nenhuma diferença. Eu tenho que aprender a estar preparada – não importa o que aconteça – com a minha vida sexual, e este era só mais um obstáculo.

Comecei a perceber que eu _podia_ fazer isso.

O almoço passou muito rápido, e logo eu estava sentada na aula de biologia com Edward. Quando entrei, ele me deu um leve aceno de cabeça e voltou seu olhar para frente. _O que está acontecendo com ele? Parecia estar tudo bem esta manhã._ E então eu vi.

Victoria.

Ela estava virada na direção dele, dando aquilo que eu só poderia chamar de _o olhar_. Suponho que ele não iria querer que eu estragasse seu flerte justo nessa hora. Só espero que ele não ferre com esse momento também. Mantive certa distância dele, dando-lhe espaço para 'agir'. Não queria que Victoria pensasse que eu era a namorada de Edward, ou alguma coisa assim. Acho que, já que ele está me ajudando a perder certas inibições, o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ele é ensinar como ser romântico.

Esta era uma situação inédita.

Mr. Banner chamou nossa atenção para frente da sala. Ele estava nos separando em grupos de quatro. Dois companheiros de laboratório com outros dois. Seria ótimo se nós pudéssemos escolher com quem trabalhar... Sendo assim, Edward certamente ficaria com James e Victoria.

Infelizmente, Mr. Banner não era o tipo de professor compreensivo. Nós acabamos tendo que trabalhar com Angela e Mike Newton.

Edward e eu fomos até a mesa deles. Sentei em frente à Angela, com Edward à minha direita e Mike à esquerda. Angela era muito agradável, conversando constantemente comigo, mas agora parecia estar desconfortável em sentar perto de Edward.

Ele virou o rosto, sorriu e disse, "Oi, Angela."

Ela fez o mesmo e se virou rapidamente para mim. Eu sabia que ela queria sentar perto de mim, mas nem Edward e nem Mike quiseram trocar de lugar.

Os microscópios estavam em nossa mesa, com os slides ao lado. Tínhamos que identificar o que víamos no papel que Mr. Banner nos deu. Decidimos ir revezando enquanto todos davam uma olhada.

Edward era o primeiro.

"Então Bella, como as coisas estão indo com o Tyler?" Mike quis saber.

"Como assim? Eu não tenho nada com ele."

Ele parecia confuso. "Tem certeza? Porque ele deu a entender que você queria sair com ele em breve."

Fiquei irritada. Como ele ousa dar a entender que estamos juntos?

De repente, senti a mão de Edward em cima do meu joelho. Dei um pulo, porque primeiro, suas mãos eram frias. E segundo, elas estava diretamente sobre minha pele, por baixo da saia.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Angela perguntou. Edward levantou sua cabeça do microscópio e escreveu o que descobriu com a mão direita, sua esquerda nunca deixando meu joelho. Ele passou o aparelho para Angela.

"Eu estou bem, eu acho." Olhei para Edward e ele protegia a boca com a mão direita. Seus olhos correram até Mike e ele murmurou um _vá com calma_.

Dei a ele um discreto aceno com a cabeça, e virei minha atenção para Mike. "Não estou saindo com ninguém agora."

"Bem, e por que eu não mudo essa situação? Você poderia sair comigo na sexta."

Ele parecia muito confiante em si mesmo.

"Não, acho que não. Tenho planos pra sexta."

Então Angela passou o microscópio para ele. "Não se preocupe... nós ainda temos sábado, não é?"

Eu estava começando a me estressar de novo, quando Edward deu um apertão no meu joelho.

_Esta é minha deixa pra ir com calma._

Suspirei e disse, "Vou estar ocupada todo o final de semana, me desculpe."

Ele então se concentrou no aparelho, enquanto escrevia alguma coisa no papel. Silenciosamente pedi ajuda a Edward e Angela. _Socorro!!_

Edward me apertou novamente e eu me virei para encará-lo. Mas ele agora estava distraído com qualquer outra coisa longe dali. _Obrigada pela ajuda, oh, Destemido._

Mike me entregou o microscópio e disse, "O que você anda fazendo pra estar tão ocupada?"

Aí Angela veio me salvar, "Oh, ela vai resolver algumas coisas comigo."

Eu sempre soube que havia uma razão para gostar de Angela.

Nessa hora, Edward apertou a parte interna das minhas coxas. E eu tenho que admitir, a sensação foi ótima.

Fiz o que tinha de ser feito com o microscópio e o passei para Edward recomeçar o ciclo.

De repente, ele tirou as mãos de mim e se ajeitou na cadeira. Olhei em volta e vi Victoria vindo na direção da nossa mesa. Ela parou ao lado de Edward e sussurrou, "Que tal sair de perto desses perdedores e me seguir até o banheiro?"

_Perdedores?_

É claro, no maior estilo Edward Cullen, ele se levantou e saiu dali. Eu não estava realmente surpresa... Só esperava que ele conseguisse o que queria.

Eu sabia que se fossem Rose ou Alice que estivessem aqui no meu lugar, elas teriam desaforado Edward e Victoria. Mas não eram. Era eu; e por alguma razão, eu era mais piedosa com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa. As garotas diziam que isso acontecia porque eu era influenciável. Os garotos diziam que era porque Edward era 'o cara'.

O que seja.

Nós terminamos e nos separamos, voltando para nossas mesas habituais. Edward voltou logo em seguida, parecendo satisfeito.

"Como foi?"

"Muito, muito bem. Tenho um encontro nessa sexta."

"Bom pra você. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não acho que você queira saber."

Fiz uma cara pra ele. É claro que eu queria!

"Sim, eu quero. Não sou uma garotinha, Edward. Me conta."

"Bem, nós estávamos lá nos agarrando e ela começou a _me pegar_. Isso antes de concordar em sair comigo."

Pensei sobre o que ele disse. Isso mais parecia... oh. Seria mesmo?

"Você está dizendo que ela estava tentando sentir se você era bem dotado?"

Ele revirou seus olhos para mim. "Bella, refaça a sua frase."

"O que?"

"Você não está usando as suas palavras do poder. Use-as, e eu irei contar."

"Não, você está sendo um idiota."

"E você está sendo uma garotinha. Se você não quer que eu te trate como uma garotinha, então não aja como uma."

Ele estava certo. Merda.

"Ok. Então você está dizendo que ela estava te apalpando pra ver se você era grande o suficiente?"

Ele amarrou a cara, como se estivesse pensando sobre isso. "Especifique melhor o que ela estava _apalpando_, e então eu te respondo."

Quanta besteira.

"Não, vai se foder."

"Não... _foda-se_ _você_..." Ele estava se achando o sabichão.

Tive que rir daquilo.

"Então, ela estava com a mão dentro da sua cueca pra ver se você dava pro gasto?"

"Positivo."

"Hmmm... e o que aconteceu? Ela sentiu pena de você?"

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward tão chocado e ofendido em sua vida. Não contive uma gargalhada.

"Você me paga, Swan."

"É claro que sim, Cullen. É claro que sim."

A tarde passou muito rápida, e logo já era hora da minha lição com Edward. Vesti minhas 'roupas sexes' – como Rosalie e Alice as chamaram. Eu estava usando uma saia preta incrivelmente curta, e um top azul marinho que mantinha meus seios juntos e os levantava. Olhei para o espelho e, tenho que admitir, eu estava gostosa.

Fiz meu caminho até seu quarto; nem bati, apenas entrei, e o vi saindo de seu closet sem camisa. Eu nunca prestei muita atenção em Edward antes, mas sabia que ele era lindo. Mas agora tinha que admitir, ele era incrível. Tive que desviar rapidamente o olhar antes que começasse a hiperventilar, enquanto ele vestia uma camiseta. Me concentrei no teste.

"Oh, Bella, você já chegou. Ótimo. Feche a porta."

Fiz o que ele pediu e fui até a cama.

"Então, está pronta para começar?"

"É claro, Mr. Cullen."

"Maravilha. Me diga uma frase."

Pensei sobre a minha lista cada vez mais crescente e escolhi uma que tinha certeza que iria surpreendê-lo. Ele estava de costas para mim, arrumando o CD, quando colei meu corpo ao dele e sussurrei, "Eu quero te chupar até engolir a última gota do seu gozo."

Ele parecia petrificado. Pensei que talvez estivesse em choque, literalmente. Mas finalmente, ele virou-se para mim e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta.

"De onde toda essa confiança veio, Bella? Tenho que admitir, estou impressionado. Eu honestamente não imaginava que você fosse conseguir tão cedo."

"Bem, não se acostume. Eu não sou assim o tempo todo."

"Hmm... isto não tem nada a ver com a noite passada, tem?"

Putamerda. Ele sabia.

"O qu... O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bella. Você não pode realmente acreditar que nós não sabemos. Somos uma família muito, muito unida, lembra?"

"O quanto elas te contaram?" _O quanto eu ainda posso mentir?_

"Bem, fui eu quem pediu a ajuda delas ontem. E elas não voltaram pra cá até bem tarde da noite... Não preciso ser um gênio pra somar dois mais dois."

"Ai meu Deus." Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Bella, francamente, sobre o que você está preocupada?"

"Elas vão falar pra todo mundo!!"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. "E você acha que elas vão ficar expondo a sua vida particular assim? Faça-me o favor, eu achei que você as conhecesse melhor do que isso."

"É, você está certo. Acho que conheço, sim. Isso vai ficar só entre nós quatro."

"Nós quatro? Bella, você sabe que Emmett e Jasper também sabem."

Fiquei tão abobalhada que não consegui falar nada. Só fiquei rezando pra não desmaiar ali mesmo.

"Esta família não conhece a palavra _segredo_??"

Ele riu de mim. "Eles te trataram de forma diferente pra você se sentir desconfortável hoje?"

Pensei sobre isso. Ele estava certo. "Não, na verdade não. Antes de você me contar, nem desconfiava que eles soubessem."

"Vê? Então, por que está preocupada? Eles continuam os mesmos com você. Mas a minha palavra continua. Eles só irão saber do que acontece aqui se você quiser contar... exceto a coisa com o vibrador. Você realmente precisava de ajuda com ele. Não está brava comigo, está?"

"É claro que não. Na verdade, foi divertido." Eu sabia que estava corando, mas me sentia bem em falar com ele sobre o assunto. Eu estava confortável, e ele sabia disso.

"Ótimo. Agora, vamos começar."

Ele foi até o rádio, e o som familiar de _Check on It_, da Beyonce, veio até mim.

Hora de mostrar o que eu sabia.

----

**EPOV**

Putaquepariu. Bella tem alguma ideia do quão sexy ela conseguia ser? Digo, admitir que gostava de fazer aquelas coisas com Rosalie e Alice? Ela era rara, realmente inestimável. Eu estava transformando-a em uma fera sexual... E isso dizia alguma coisa.

Coloquei a música e esperei que ela começasse a dançar. Bella veio até mim, não desgrudando seus olhos dos meus, rebolando e mexendo seu corpo. Ela deu a volta em mim, agarrando minha cintura, e então ficando de costas.

No mínimo, eu estava chocado. Eu não tinha muita esperança de que Bella iria conseguir fazer isso. Mas o pequeno show que ela estava dando bloqueou qualquer dúvida.

Ela começou a se mover no ritmo da batida, e eu a acompanhei. Vi quando ela empinou a bunda enquanto arqueava as costas. Seu longo cabelo castanho caía em cachos para trás e eu percebi o quão sexy ela parecia. Confiança fazia muito por uma mulher... E Bella tinha bastante dela hoje.

Quando a música acabou eu levei um dedo aos lábios, indicando que ela não se movesse. Coloquei _London Bridge_ da Fergie, e ela sorriu. Definitivamente, não estava intimidada.

A encarei enquanto ela envolvia meu pescoço com seus braços, mexendo todo o seu corpo com a música. Eu podia sentir todas as suas curvas enquanto ela se movia contra mim, e não pude conter uma ereção. Ela desceu até o chão passando suas mãos pelo meu corpo, e em seguida subiu devagar, medindo cada centímetro meu como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne... E eu gostei disso.

Continuei dançando com ela, uma mão abaixo de sua bunda e a outra na sua cintura, fazendo contato com sua pele. Ela virou novamente, então eu pude dar uma boa olhada no seu traseiro antes da música terminar, enquanto dançava de costas para mim. Deus, ela tinha um belo material ali. Como eu nunca percebi isso antes?

A música acabou, sendo seguida por _Self-Esteem_, do The Offspring. _O que aconteceu com esse CD?_ Mesmo assim ela não parou... Continuava pertinho de mim, jogando aquele maldito cabelo pra lá e pra cá no ritmo da música.

Certo. Definitivamente eu iria explodir a qualquer momento.

_**I wrote her off for the tenth time today**_

_Eu escrevi para ela pela décima vez hoje_

_**And practice all the things I would say**_

_E pratiquei todas as coisas que eu ia dizer_

_**But she came over I loss my nerve**_

_Mas ela chegou e eu perdi minha coragem_

_**I took her back and made her dessert**_

_Eu a aceitei de volta e lhe fiz uma sobremesa_

_**Oh I know I'm being used**_

_Agora eu sei que estou sendo usado_

_**That's ok, man, **__**'cause I like the abuse**_

_Tudo bem, cara, eu gosto do abuso_

_**Oh I know she's playing with me**_

_Sei que ela está brincando comigo_

_**That's okay 'cause I've got no self esteem**_

_Mas tudo bem, porque eu não tenho autoestima_

Desci minha cabeça até seu ouvido e comecei a deixar pequenos beijos ali, mordendo seu lóbulo. O chupei enquanto Bella se esmagava contra mim. Eu sabia que ela podia sentir minha ereção, e ainda assim, ela nem se mexeu de lá. Agarrei seus quadris com força e a movi até ter a fricção que eu queria. A ouvi choramingando, e eu senti como se meu pênis fosse entrar em combustão.

_**We make plans to go out at night**_

_Nós fizemos planos de sair à noite_

_**I wait till 2 then I turn**__** out the light**_

_Esperei até às 2 e apaguei a luz_

_**This rejection's got me so low**_

_Toda essa rejeição me deixa tão mal_

_**If she keeps it up I just might tell her so**_

_Se ela continuar eu faço uma força e digo pra ela_

Gemi seu nome em seu ouvido enquanto ela gemia o meu. Sabia que ela estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Então peguei sua mão e a levei para dentro da sua saia. Ela gostou da ideia, pois logo a vi começar a se masturbar. Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria me segurar, mas assistindo-a fazendo isso, sabia que não seria muito mais. Seus gemidos e lamúrias não estavam ajudando, também.

_**When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me**_

_E quando ela diz, oh, que eu sou o único que ela quer_

_**Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends**_

_Então eu queria saber porque ela dorme com meus amigos_

_**When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease**_

_E quando ela diz, oh, eu sou como uma doença_

_**Then I wonder how much more I can spend**_

_Então eu queria saber o quanto mais eu posso gastar_

_**Well I guess I should stick up for myself**_

_Bem eu penso, eu estou me enganando_

_**But I really think it's better this way**_

_Mas eu realmente penso que é melhor assim_

_**The more you suffer**_

_Quanto mais voc__ê sofre_

_**The more it shows you really care**_

_Mais mostra o quanto se importa_

_**Right? Yeah-eh-eh**_

_Certo? Yeah-eh-eh_

Ela empurrou sua bunda para cima de mim, tendo certeza de que cada centímetro estivesse em contato com minha ereção. Dei o melhor de mim para não prensa-la contra minha cômoda e transar com ela ali mesmo. Eu teria feito isso com qualquer outra, mas esta era Bella, e sua primeira vez não precisava ser dolorosa assim. Passei meu braço em volta da sua cintura para ajudá-la a continuar, enquanto minha outra mão alcançava seus seios. Eles eram firmes e cheios... Seus mamilos estavam rígidos. Pincei-os entre meus dedos... Deus, ela era muito gostosa...

_**Now I'll relate this little bit**_

_Agora eu vou contar um pouquinho mais_

_**That happens more than I'd like to admit**_

_Do que eu queria admitir_

_**Late at night she knocks on my door**_

_Tarde da noite ela bateu na minha porta_

_**She'**__**s drunk again and looking to score**_

_Está bêbada de novo e querendo trepar_

_**Oh I know I should say no but**_

_Agora eu sei, eu deveria dizer não, mas_

_**It's kind of hard when she's ready to go**_

_É difícil quando ela está pronta pra ir_

_**I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb**_

_Eu posso ser bobo, mas eu não sou um imbecil_

_**I'm just a sucker with no self esteem**_

_Eu sou só um idiota sem autoestima_

"Bella... Deus, você é tão gostosa. Você vai me fazer gozar."

"Edward, por favor continua, eu estou tão perto."

Eu a agarrei com mais força, sabendo que provavelmente iriam ficar hematomas onde meus dedos estavam, e a esfreguei mais rápido contra mim. Sua mão se movimentava com a mesma agilidade de seus quadris.

"Fuck Bella. Fuck."

"Edward, estou quase lá. Putamerda."

Gozamos ao mesmo tempo, nós dois nos apoiando um no outro. Tirei minhas mãos da sua cintura e a abracei, para que não caísse.

Demorou alguns minutos para que nós dois recuperássemos a respiração.

_**When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me**_

_E quando ela diz, oh, que eu sou o único que ela quer_

_**Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends**_

_Então eu queria saber porque ela dorme com meus amigos_

_**When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease**_

_E quando ela diz, oh, eu sou como uma doença_

_**Then I wonder how much more I can spend**_

_Então eu queria saber o quanto mais eu posso gastar_

_**Well I guess I should stick up for myself**_

_Bem eu penso, eu estou me enganando_

_**But I really think it's better this way**_

_Mas eu realmente penso que é melhor assim_

_**The more you suffer**_

_Quanto mais voc__ê sofre_

_**The more it shows you really care**_

_Mais mostra o quanto se importa_

_**Right? Yeah-eh-eh**_

_Certo? __Yeah-eh-eh_

Finalmente, ela virou sua cabeça na minha direção e disse, "Passei no teste, Mr. Cullen?"

Sorri para ela. "Sim, você passou, Ms. Swan."

Nada mais foi dito. Ela passou pela minha porta e me deu um último sorriso antes de ir embora. Eu sabia que a veria dentro de dois dias para a próxima lição.

Fui para o chuveiro me limpar. Honestamente, nunca me diverti tanto com minhas roupas antes. _Nunca_.


	12. De Volta ao Normal?

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

Música: Drag, do Placebo

* * *

**EPOV**

Acordei no dia seguinte pensando no que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha passado dos limites com a Bella. Tenho que manter minha mente focada, minha cabeça voltada na direção certa. Mas na noite passada, eu havia pensado apenas com a _outra_ cabeça.

Eu sabia que teria que reparar os danos hoje. Bella com certeza estaria preocupada sobre como nós iríamos agir juntos. Eu teria que mostrar a ela que aquilo não era um problema. E na verdade, não era mesmo. Ela precisava saber que nada havia mudado. Que eu não espero nada dela. Quero dizer, nós nos deixamos levar e gozamos só com o toque um do outro. Isto era incrivelmente erótico, mas não o suficiente para criar um caso.

Pensei sobre isso durante o banho. Eu nunca senti aquilo por uma mulher antes, totalmente vestida e apenas dançando uma música qualquer. Caramba, havia algumas mulheres com que eu realmente precisava me concentrar para conseguir uma ereção. E elas estavam nuas! Bella tinha o poder de acender aquilo em mim, e eu ainda teria que vê-la sem roupas em breve.

Suspirei enquanto vestia o uniforme. Tenho que me manter concentrado na aposta. Era importante pra mim. Eu iria ensinar Bella o que ela precisava saber, e a deixaria partir sozinha daí. Talvez fosse um erro ser eu mesmo o seu modelo de teste. Mas pense bem, quem ela usaria então? Eu não confiava em ninguém para este trabalho. Creio que terei de fazê-lo.

Cheguei à escola no horário de sempre. Fui para minhas aulas, sem encontrar Bella nos intervalos delas. Ainda estava com meu plano intacto. Eu iria agir tão normalmente quanto possível perto dela. Não precisava que ela desistisse da aposta. A melhor maneira de assegurá-la que isto não iria se repetir, seria acalmar seus medos.

Minha manhã passou tranquilamente. Pensei sobre Victoria e meu encontro com ela na sexta-feira. Eu realmente esperava que corresse tudo bem, pois precisava de seu nome desesperadamente em minha lista.

Na hora do almoço encontrei Jessica no corredor. Tive uma ideia – eu precisava de alguma coisa pra me distrair de todas as preocupações desta manhã. E Jessica era a distração perfeita para o momento.

"Hey Jess, o que você vai fazer agora?" Dei a ela o meu melhor sorriso. Funcionou.

"Nada de especial. E você?" ela piscou para mim. Não que isso pudesse surtir algum efeito comigo, mas ela sentiu a necessidade de tentar.

"Bem, eu estava querendo passar esse tempo aproveitando com você, se é que você me entende." Olhei profundamente naquelas poças rasas que ela chamava de olhos, tentando transmitir minha mensagem.

"Agora?!" A incredulidade em sua voz me fez presumir que ela nunca tinha feito algo assim antes. Eu sabia perfeitamente como lidar com isso.

"Se não quiser, posso muito bem chamar a Lauren ou a Samantha pra virem comigo..."

"Não!! Umm... Digo... Eu não estou ocupada. É claro, eu vou com você."

Dei-lhe as costas e sorri para mim mesmo. Era incrível como eu sabia manipula-la tão bem. Como manipular todas elas, na verdade. De longe não era um desafio. Todas aquelas garotas trabalhavam, pensavam e até mesmo agiam da mesma maneira.

Não havia nada de especial em Jessica, realmente. Eu só a chamei porque ela era fácil. Eu sabia que ela me queria, como todas as outras. E Jessica só queria ter a vantagem de poder contar a todas as outras garotas que tinha estado comigo hoje. Mas eu não me importo.

A levei até o ginásio. As arquibancadas estavam vazias, e nós poderíamos ficar embaixo delas, longe dos olhares alheios. Ninguém nunca vinha até aqui a essa hora, e se alguém viesse, nós poderíamos facilmente escapar de lá.

Cheguei até um lugar relativamente seguro e me virei para encará-la. Ela já estava pronta pra mim. A prensei contra a parede e deixei fazer todo o serviço. Ela passou as mãos por todo o meu corpo, indo diretamente até meu membro e o massageando por cima das calças. Joguei a cabeça pra trás e fechei os olhos. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era a fricção da noite passada, a maneira que Bella me fez sentir enquanto se esfregava em mim. Quase pedi a Jessica que apenas continuasse assim, por cima das roupas, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer esse estranho pedido, ela me libertou e levou à boca. Gemi enquanto esquecia da noite passada, me concentrando no tratamento que recebia neste momento. Jessica não era a melhor, mas pelo menos fazia.

*

Rapidamente me dirigi para biologia. O último sinal ainda não tinha soado, mas não queria chegar tarde. Eu sabia que Bella já deveria estar lá, e eu queria agir normalmente. Vi que ela já estava sentada, e eu fui até a mesa, percebendo que ela realmente parecia nervosa.

"Hey Bella."

Ela virou a cabeça na minha direção e corou ligeiramente. "Oi, Edward."

Sentei e tentei descobrir o que fazer em seguida. Não tinha certeza se ela queria conversar. Fui poupado da decisão quando Bella falou.

"Como foi o seu almoço? Não te vi no refeitório."

"Oh, eu estava por aí. Você sabe, fazendo algumas coisas. E você?" Não sei por que não contei a ela onde tinha ido. Quero dizer, era de conhecimento comum o que eu fazia. Não sei por que pensei que seria uma boa ideia Bella não saber detalhes. Ela descobriria logo, de qualquer maneira.

"Só fiquei com a galera no almoço. Nada de espetacular." Ela sorriu para mim e em seguida se virou, quando Mr. Banner exigiu nossa atenção.

O resto do período foi calmo. Bella e eu conversamos aqui e ali, então eu sabia que as coisas haviam voltado ao normal.

Agora, poderíamos voltar aos negócios.

----

**BPOV**

Passei a manhã inteira pra lá de nervosa. Acordei a noite passada com as memórias de Rosalie e Alice, e agora somadas a elas estavam as memórias de mim e Edward praticamente nos comendo ainda completamente vestidos.

O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?

Honestamente, o que foi que eu perdi? As coisas estavam mudando ao meu redor, e eu não queria que Edward pensasse que eu o desejava. Quero dizer, eu quero ele... Ele era fantástico. Mas eu não penso realmente nele daquela forma. Isto é, até a noite passada, quando nós dançamos. Quem diria que ele podia dançar tão bem? Mover seus quadris daquele jeito?

Ugh. Eu estava fazendo aquilo de novo. Precisava parar. E logo.

Eu não queria conquistar Edward; era _James_ o meu alvo, por quem eu ainda estava muito atraída.

James.

Só o seu nome fazia eu me arrepiar toda.

Eu realmente esperava que não estivesse dando a impressão errada a Edward. Não queria assustá-lo antes mesmo das nossas lições mais... físicas. Sabia que ele tinha toda a população feminina se jogando aos seus pés. Cara, até Rosalie e Alice tinham feito isso! Mas eu não era uma de suas garotas. Eu não era assim, certo?

Digo, é claro que eu estava aprendendo coisas muito importantes para a minha vida futura, mas ainda assim eu não era como as garotas com quem ele saía. Eu não estava me jogando em cima dele. Apenas aconteceu. E aquilo não se repetiria. Eu iria fazer apenas o que ele ensinasse. Nada a mais, nada a menos.

Então, comecei a me preocupar sobre outra coisa. Ele não tinha contado aos outros, não é?

Não, provavelmente não. Ele não seria capaz... Eu sabia com certeza que Rosalie e Alice não gostariam nem um pouco da ideia. E se ele tivesse dito, as duas estariam furiosas neste momento por ele ter pensando com a cabeça de baixo ao ficar comigo. Então, obviamente, Edward não tinha dito nada.

Bem, _eu_ pelo menos não iria contar. Não há razão para elas saberem disso. Nós dois iríamos manter segredo. Meu momento constrangedor ficaria só entre as quatro paredes de seu quarto. Se elas perguntarem, mentirei. Tudo bem que nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, mas iria tentar.

Eu só esperava que Edward não pensasse que as coisas mudaram entre nós. E eu realmente esperava que ele não dissesse nada aos outros.

Todo mundo estava correndo pra não se atrasar pra escola hoje, então graças a Deus, nós não tínhamos nos encontrado. Todos nós nos separamos para seguirmos para nossas aulas assim que chegamos aqui. Eu agi como se estivesse muito ocupada, tentando me concentrar no trabalho, então assim Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper não tiveram a chance de virem falar comigo.

E o almoço foi complicado. Me amarrei o que pude para aparecer por lá, e logo fingi uma dor de estômago, o que me prendeu no banheiro pelo resto do tempo. Na verdade o mal-estar não era totalmente uma mentira, considerando meu nervosismo pra encontrar Edward no próximo período. Como ele iria reagir? O que ele diria?

Eu cheguei à sala primeiro, para então sentar e espera-lo. Minhas pernas ficavam se balançando naquele tipo de tique nervoso, enquanto ele não aparecia.

Então Edward finalmente chegou, e eu não conseguia encara-lo. Tudo bem que eu sabia que uma coisa daquelas era comum pra ele, mas inferno, eu não ficava me tocando na frente de qualquer um – e tendo meu corpo como o objeto para alguém se esfregar para se satisfazer. Era realmente desconcertante.

_Se isso já era desconcertante, imagine só como você ficará quando estiver nua na frente dele! Quando você praticar o sexo oral! Ou pior... Quando você realmente transar com ele!_ Senti meu estômago dando voltas apenas com esse pensamento. Cruzes, eu sabia que estava agindo como uma criancinha, mas não podia evitar.

"Hey Bella." Ele parecia calmo e casual.

Me virei e senti meu rosto esquentar. "Oi Edward."

Não gostei do silêncio que começou a surgir entre a gente. Quero dizer, normalmente nós sempre conversávamos sobre qualquer besteira. Eu tenho que falar alguma coisa.

"Como foi o seu almoço? Não te vi no refeitório." Na verdade eu nem estava lá, de qualquer maneira. Passei a maior parte desse tempo fingindo estar doente – e depois realmente passando mal – no banheiro.

"Oh, eu estava por aí. Você sabe, fazendo algumas coisas. E você?" Ele parecia um pouco suspeito sobre suas atividades do almoço, mas conhecendo Edward, não acho que queira saber a verdade. Será que depois do que aconteceu na noite passada ele precisou de outra rodada?

"Só fiquei com a galera no almoço. Nada de espetacular." Sorri para ele e me virei para frente quando Mr. Banner chamou a atenção da turma.

As coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal depois da aula. Nós já estávamos brincando e rindo novamente, nem uma vez mencionando _aquele incidente_.

Fui para a casa de Rosalie depois de passar na minha para deixar minhas coisas e trocar de roupa. Aquele uniforme da escola não estava dando certo pra mim. Quando entrei na casa dos Cullen/Hale, me surpreendi ao encontrar toda a família na sala de estar, pondo seus casacos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Aonde vocês vão?" Olhei para os cinco.

"Você não contou a ela?" Emmett olhou acusadoramente para Jasper.

Jasper fez uma cara de inocente. "Não, pensei que você contaria!" Então ele se virou para Rosalie. "Por que você não contou a ela?"

Rosalie arregalou os olhos. "Por que eu deveria falar? Foi ideia da Alice!"

Alice pôs as mãos nos quadris e disse, "Por Deus, eu pensei que Edward iria contar a ela."

Todos se viraram para Edward, incluindo eu. Eu não estava muito feliz em ser a última a saber o que estava acontecendo.

Edward parecia confuso enquanto dizia, "Por que eu contaria? Acabei de saber pelo Jasper há 15 minutos!"

Me virei para olhar Jasper, que parecia um pouco receoso. Então, ouvi Alice.

"Pensei que você tinha me dito que contaria ao Edward no almoço e ele daria um jeito nisso!" Eu não gostava de ver Alice brava, então estava feliz por ela não estar gritando comigo.

"Oh... bem... umm... é que..." Senti pena dele, coitado. Ninguém deveria ter que aturar isso.

"Você mentiu pra mim?!"

"Bem, Alice, eu não quis te desapontar, querida! Meu Deus, eu não pude encontrar o Edward! O procurei durante o almoço, mas só o que todo mundo sabia me dizer é que ele tinha sido visto a última vez falando com a Jessica!"

Novamente, todos os olhares se voltaram para Edward. Aparentemente, esta não era uma conversa para a qual ele estava preparado.

Decidi ajuda-lo. "Oh, Edward estava ocupado com ela durante todo o almoço, tenho certeza que eles foram para algum canto. Então se eu fosse você, Jasper, agradeceria à sua estrela da sorte por não tê-lo encontrado."

Edward olhava para mim incrédulo. Que idiota. Ele realmente acreditava que podia esconder alguma coisa de mim. Dei um sorrisinho pra ele e revirei meus olhos.

Voltei minha atenção aos outros. "Então, o que vocês deixaram de me contar? Estou começando a ficar um tanto irritada aqui. Parece que ninguém quer falar nada."

Alice sorriu para mim e disse, "Não é nada demais. É que nós todos decidimos sair e ir comer uma pizza. Você sabe, como uma família grande e feliz."

Fui obrigada a perguntar. Me virei para Edward, levantei uma sobrancelha e disse, "Então, por que você está indo?"

Ele só revirou seus olhos para mim e disse, "Touché."

Sorri enquanto todos nós saíamos de casa. Quando já estávamos na rua, senti alguém me puxar para trás pelo cotovelo. Era Edward.

"O que foi?" Eu não fazia ideia do que ele queria. Pensei que já tínhamos esclarecido tudo.

"Como você sabia?" Ele me encarava, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

"Do que você está falando? Saber do quê?" eu estava confusa.

"Como você sabia o que eu estava fazendo no almoço? Eu não te contei nada." Agora _ele_ parecia confuso.

Apenas sorri e disse, "Ora, por favor. Você acha que consegue esconder alguma coisa de mim? Te conheço melhor do que você pensa, Edward. Posso dizer perfeitamente quando está mentindo."

Percebi algum tipo de emoção em seu rosto quando disse aquilo. Eu não podia apontar com certeza, mas acho que foi espanto.

Ele parecia não ter mais o que falar depois daquilo, então me virei e segui o pessoal. Edward estava logo atrás de mim quando pulei no banco do jipe de Emmett.

Não demoramos muito até lá, e logo saltamos do carro. Encontramos uma boa mesa a um canto do restaurante, e lá sentamos. Agora, só iríamos nos divertir.

Nós conversamos sobre a escola e os trabalhos. E também sobre os professores mais detestáveis. Acontece que Jasper e Rosalie tinham professores que constantemente os tratavam como _preferidos_. Você sabe, dando _dicas_ aqui e ali... Mas é claro, os dois não estavam interessados. Quero dizer, com Emmett e Alice como seus namorados, como eles iriam querer qualquer outra pessoa?

"Eu posso ver porque os professores os querem. Digo, Jasper é deslumbrante e Rosalie é linda. Eu nunca vi ninguém mais linda que a Rosalie, você não concorda, Bella?"

De repente me lembrei daquela noite em meu quarto onde Alice, Rosalie e eu estávamos nuas e fazendo aquelas coisas que eu nunca nem tinha sonhado em experimentar. Pensei em quão lindos os dois eram. Corei um pouco e disse, "Sim, eu concordo. Acho que os dois são maravilhosos."

Alice e Jasper perceberam o estado de minhas bochechas e sorriram, mas graças a Deus não disseram nada.

"E você, Edward?" Alice virou pra ele. "Não acha que Rosalie é a criatura mais linda que você já viu?"

Ele nem mesmo hesitou. "Não."

É claro, aquilo não alegrou Rosalie. Ela o encarou. "O que você quer dizer com 'não'? Há muitas pessoas, homens e mulheres, que podem discordar de você, Edward!"

Isto não pareceu atingi-lo. "Bem, eu não sou eles."

"Então você está me dizendo que transou com uma mulher _feia_?"

"Não, eu só estou dizendo que não considero você a mulher _mais_ linda nesse mundo."

Alice olhou para Edward e disse, "Então, quem você acha que é a mulher mais linda, Edward?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto pensava. "Bem, eu não sei, Alice. Ninguém me vem à mente agora. Mas eu acho que você é tão bonita quanto Rosalie."

"E a Bella?" Alice apontou com a cabeça em minha direção.

Eu não precisava ser humilhada assim, obrigada. Não havia nenhuma maneira de poder competir com alguém como Alice e Rosalie.

"Sim, é claro. Bella também." Olhei para Edward e não consegui ver nenhum traço de mentira em seus olhos. Ele era bom nisso.

Fiz uma cara descrente para ele. "Oh, fala sério, Edward. Está tudo bem, você não precisa mentir. Eu não vou me ofender."

Ele olhou pra mim com a cara amarrada. "Você não se vê com muita clareza, não é, Bella? Eu não menti. Só falei o que penso."

E fazia sentido. Edward não era o tipo de pessoa que poupava os sentimentos dos outros. Ainda assim, não conseguia acreditar que ele pensava aquilo de mim. Me senti bem em saber disso.

Mas Rosalie ainda não estava feliz. Ela podia entender o que Edward estava dizendo, mas ainda estava com o ego ferido.

A pizza chegou nesse momento e todos nós pegamos nossas fatias. Estávamos famintos.

Emmett olhou para Edward e para mim e disse, "Hey, falando da Bella, ela dançou pra você na última aula?"

Ai Deus.

Edward balançou a cabeça e disse, "Sim, dançou."

Dei um rápido gole na minha soda. Esperava que eles não me perguntassem nada.

"E o que você achou? Impressionante, huh? Acho que a dança dela é _explosiva_!" Jasper sorriu abertamente pra mim enquanto dizia.

Não consegui evitar e me engasguei com a soda. Meus olhos se encheram de água enquanto eu tentava limpar a garganta. Alice levantou um dos meus braços e bateu em minhas costas. Depois que todo mundo se certificou de que eu estava bem, a conversa continuou. Olhei para Edward, e ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas para mim enquanto dava um gole da sua bebida.

"E então?" Rosalie o fitava.

"E então o que?"

"O que você achou? Alice e eu te livramos dessa no final de semana. Nós gostaríamos de saber o que você achou da dança."

Edward sorriu e disse, "Foi o que Jasper disse. _Explosiva_."

QUE. MALDITO.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Ele estava querendo dificultar as coisas pra mim.

"O que foi, Bella?" Rosalie, a mais observadora de todos, estreitou seus olhos para mim. "Há alguma coisa que vocês não estão nos contando?"

Olhei para Edward, que me deu uma breve olhada. Como nenhuma palavra foi dita, eu sabia que nós não iríamos contar nada do que tinha acontecido. Tive o leve pressentimento de que as garotas não iriam gostar nem um pouco de saber.

"Não, só que é embaraçoso dançar daquela forma e agora ter que falar disso. Eu ainda não estou confortável, sabe."

Eles sacudiram as cabeças, concordando, e então deixaram o assunto pra lá. Respirei aliviada.

O resto da noite passou muito bem. Não virei o assunto novamente, pelo que era agradecida.

Quando terminamos de comer, fomos para os brinquedos que havia lá. Eles tinham um DDR¹ no qual nós estávamos de olho, e quando dei por conta, Emmett e Jasper já estavam lá dançando um contra o outro.

"Rosalie, preciso que você torça por mim, baby!" Ela apenas revirou seus olhos.

"Em, você sabe que está muito ridículo nessa coisa, certo? Não consigo acreditar que vocês estão brincando nisso."

"Então veja o fodão aqui em ação, baby."

Eles começaram a dançar enquanto nós assistíamos. Eu nunca tinha visto duas pessoas mais competitivas num jogo tão idiota em toda a minha vida. Olhei ao redor e encontrei Rose e Alice secando os rapazes não como um todo, mas elas olhavam suas bundas e pernas enquanto eles se moviam com a maior graça possível.

Ugh.

"Hey, você quer ir jogar outra coisa?" Olhei para Edward e ele sorriu.

"Pensei que você nunca pediria."

Nós saímos e fomos tentar um jogo de pontaria juntos, no qual eu descobri que era razoavelmente decente. Venci Edward uma vez, mas ele me venceu muitas vezes depois dessa. Em seguida, fomos para os carros-choque. Não era nada muito grande. Havia apenas cinco carros, mas nós esperamos até chegar a nossa vez. Quando finalmente conseguimos brincar, ele não parou de bater no meu carrinho até me encurralar a um canto – isso até que uma garotinha teve pena de mim e tirou Edward do meu caminho para eu poder escapar.

Há muito tempo eu não me divertia daquele jeito.

Fomos em todos os brinquedos que nos deram tickets, então quando nós percebemos, não tínhamos mais opções. Passamos por um stand onde eram vendidas pulseiras da amizade.

"Você quer comprar as pulseiras, Bella?" Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas para mim e me deu um sorriso torto.

Sorri de volta e olhei para os tipos disponíveis. Elas tinham várias cores diferentes, até mesmo cores que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Ok, Edward. Qual você quer que eu te dê?"

Ele deu uma boa olhada nas pulseiras e pegou uma marrom.

"Marrom? É uma cor feia. Por que você não escolhe uma melhor, tipo azul ou vermelha?"

Ele sorriu e disse, "Não acho que marrom seja feia. Eu realmente gosto da cor. É quente e convidativa."

Dei de ombros enquanto ele perguntava, "E você? Qual cor quer?"

"Verde." Nem mesmo hesitei.

"Por que verde?"

"É a minha cor favorita." Disse simplesmente. Na verdade, já que a pulseira seria usada em honra à minha amizade com Edward, nada mais justo ela ser de uma cor que me fizesse lembrar dele. Não havia nenhuma pulseira cor de bronze, mas havia as verdes, e elas me lembravam dos seus olhos.

Assim que nosso pedido foi feito e que as colocamos um no outro, ouvimos os outros atrás de nós.

"Hey, finalmente acabaram?" Olhei de Emmett para Jasper. Eles pareciam extremamente cansados e sem fôlego.

"Sim, terminamos."

Edward gesticulou com suas mãos e disse, "Então... quem venceu?"

Rosalie riu e falou, "Esta é a melhor parte. Os donos de lá estavam querendo fechar, então desligaram todos os jogos bem no meio do desempate. Agora, nunca saberemos."

Alice acrescentou. "É, eles perderam todo o tempo em um único jogo; nem tiveram a chance de jogar outra coisa."

Edward e eu não evitamos uma risada. Era típico daqueles dois.

"Então, estão prontos pra irem?" Eu estava ficando sonolenta, e ainda tínhamos escola amanhã.

Lembro de ter entrado no jipe e descansado minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Mas depois disso, as coisas ficaram totalmente vagas. Edward tentou me acordar, mas eu não respondi.

Quando me dei conta, eu estava sendo deitada em minha cama, meus sapatos estavam sendo tirados e o cobertor estava sendo posto em cima de mim. Ouvi a porta abrir, e entreabri os olhos o suficiente para ter um vislumbre de cabelos cor de bronze deixando meu quarto.

**

* * *

**

_DDR¹ – Dance Dance Revolution = O jogo inclui uma base ou um tapete de __dança__ com quatro setas: Para cima, para baixo, esquerda e direita. Deve-se pressionar as setas com os __pés__ conforme setas correspondentes atingem um ponto na tela. Essas setas são sincronizadas com o __ritmo__ da música, levando o jogador a "dançar" no ritmo._


	13. Salto Agulha e Calcinhas Roxas

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Acordei na quinta-feira de manhã me sentindo muito mais leve do que não me sentia há muito tempo. Era bom acordar descansada para enfrentar um novo dia.

A escola correu normalmente com os olhares atravessados das pistoleiras, conversas com a gangue durante o almoço e os bilhetes com Edward em biologia. Você sabe, o de sempre.

No final do dia fui pra casa e rapidamente troquei de roupa, colocando algo mais confortável para a lição de hoje. Eu não fazia ideia do que iríamos trabalhar dessa vez. Tudo o que sabia era que Edward tinha dito que me avisaria quando deveria trazer meu 'brinquedinho' para a aula. Talvez eu devesse pedir a ele uma cópia do seu plano de aula...

A casa dos Cullen/Hale parecia estar vazia, se eu não os conhecesse tão bem. Estavam todos ocupados. Rapidamente subi as escadas.

Me dirigi ao quarto de Edward me sentindo ligeiramente mais nervosa que da última vez. Me lembrando do que tinha acontecido aqui, não sabia como as coisas seriam hoje. Acho que nós já nos entendemos, mas quem sabe?

Entrei sorrateiramente, já que a porta estava ligeiramente entreaberta. Vi Edward olhando alguma coisa em sua cômoda – parecia um papel. Quando ele me viu através do espelho, rapidamente guardou o que estava olhando em uma de suas gavetas.

"Hey Bella. Não te ouvi chegar."

"Desculpa, deveria ter batido."

"Que nada... Considere o quarto a sua sala de aula, sem necessidade de bater. Só entrar."

Assim o fiz, e sentei na beira de sua cama. Fiquei brincando com os detalhes da barra da minha camiseta, olhando para baixo. O ouvi atravessar o quarto e fechar a porta. Pensei que ele só iria encostar, mas ele passou a chave. Olhei quando ele foi até o rádio e o ligou.

"Privacidade?" Perguntei.

"Privacidade." Ele respondeu.

Edward andou em minha direção e sentou na beirada da cama também. Ele olhava para baixo, para seus pés, e eu fiquei sem ter o que dizer. Nós normalmente não éramos quietos assim, então só posso imaginar que ele iria querer falar do incidente.

"Bella? Nós podemos conversar um minuto?"

Senti borboletas em meu estômago. "É claro. O que foi?"

Ele correu uma mão em seu cabelo e olhou para mim. "Escuta, sobre a nossa última aula... bem, eu sinto muito. Eu passei dos limites. Pensei que aquilo não poderia acontecer, mas me enganei. Te prometo, Bella, que não vai se repetir."

Aquilo era tudo o que eu queria ouvir agora... Certo? Não tenho certeza. Mas ele era meu professor, e estar atraída fisicamente do jeito que eu me sentia por ele... Não era correto também.

Eu estava perdendo o foco, e precisava ser cuidadosa com isso. Eu não poderia ser um brinquedinho do Edward, como tantas garotas antes de mim. Tinha que superar isso.

"Sim, eu entendo completamente, Edward, e concordo. Aquilo tudo saiu do controle, e você está certo. Não vai acontecer de novo."

Ele sorriu, mas não parecia ser um sorriso muito verdadeiro. E então concordou com a cabeça.

"Edward, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"É claro."

"O que exatamente aconteceu na última aula?"

Ele me deu um olhar confuso e disse, "Bem... Basicamente Bella, quando o seu corpo estava junto do meu, aquilo criou uma fricção que fez meu p..."

O interrompi.

"Não é o que eu quis dizer, seu idiota. Eu _sei_ o que aconteceu. Quero dizer, o que causou tudo isso. Digo, foi a minha dança? Ou só foi porque você estava excitado e eu era uma garota qualquer ali..."

Nem mesmo tive a chance de terminar. Ele parecia bravo.

"Bella, eu NUNCA MAIS quero ouvir você dizendo que é uma garota qualquer, me entendeu?"

Me assustei com o seu tom de voz. Eu sabia que os outros não conseguiam ouvi-lo por causa do volume alto da música, mas eu ouvi. Sacudi a cabeça, aquiescendo.

"Foi a sua dança. Isso foi tudo. Eu não estava excitado e você não era uma garota qualquer que estava li na hora quando isso aconteceu. Você realmente não tem ideia de como fica incrivelmente sexy dançando daquele jeito. E nossa, a confiança que você demonstrou! Mal pude acreditar que era a mesma Bella."

Eu tive que sorrir. Então foi por minha causa, afinal. Isso fez eu me sentir melhor. Poderosa, quase.

"Eu não sou a mesma Bella, pode acreditar. Estou mudando, e posso sentir isso. Você está me dando mais coragem, Edward, fazendo eu me sentir mais linda e sexy do que nunca. Obrigada."

A esta altura, estávamos nos encarando. Ele tinha virado o rosto em minha direção, e eu o enfrentei, ambos desesperadamente tentando descobrir o que o outro estava pensando. Nem percebi que cada vez nos aproximávamos mais...

Minha respiração começou sair com dificuldade, e então notei que nós estávamos fazendo aquilo de novo... Atravessando o limite tênue entre professor e aluna. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Ele estava a centímetros de mim quando nós ouvimos.

Alguém estava batendo à porta.

Pulei para longe dele e fiquei de pé. Eu estava quase surtando. Não conseguia acreditar que tínhamos chegado tão perto de novo. Quero dizer, _o que foi aquilo? Jr. High?_

Ele levantou e foi atender a porta, calmo e indiferente como sempre.

_Será que eu imaginei tudo aquilo?_

Ouvi Alice do outro lado da porta. "Não posso esperar mais, Edward. Já está pronto?"

"Positivo. Ela é toda de vocês. Mas ainda não tive a chance de contar a ela o que nós faremos hoje."

Não gostei do seu tom de voz. Como se ele estivesse hesitante em contar o que era.

"O que nós iremos fazer, que vocês esqueceram de me falar?"

Alice apareceu radiante, com seus olhos brilhando. "Bella, hoje você vai aprender a arte da sedução usando o corpo e as expressões."

O que?

Que diabos aquilo significava? E porque Alice estava excitada daquela maneira?

"Rosalie! Vem aqui!" Alice gritou.

Olhei para Edward, que parecia estar agora muito distraído com seus sapatos. Ele nem conseguia me olhar nos olhos! Deus, aquilo seria ruim.

Rosalie veio carregando algumas roupas em uma mão e um par de sandálias assassinas na outra. Ela também trazia a maquiagem de Alice... Ou, como eu carinhosamente chamava, a pintura de guerra.

Traidor.

"Mas que merda é essa? Edward?"

"Bella, você tem que entender a situação. Certamente você não vai pra uma festa ou qualquer lugar assim, usando tênis, não é? Você precisa de salto alto, Bella." Alice disse muito direta. Era irritante.

"Não, vocês estão loucos! Eu não posso usar esses sapatos! Vou quebrar meu pescoço com eles!" Eu já estava me desesperando.

"Isso foi o que você disse sobre a dança, e até o Edward aqui concorda que você tirou de letra." Rosalie falou.

Eu estava quase protestando novamente quando Alice me interrompeu. "Edward me diga, o James vai olhar pra Bella do jeito que ela se veste e age agora?"

Olhei para ele, que rapidamente me mediu de cima a baixo. Sem nem um pingo de vergonha na cara ele disse, "Não."

Alice virou para mim com um olhar presunçoso.

"Ok, tudo bem. Mas vocês não acham que usar saltos já não é ir longe demais?"

Então, Edward me surpreendeu perguntando. "Bella, você quer o James?"

Olhei confusa para ele. "O que?"

"Eu perguntei se você quer ficar com o James. Sim ou não?"

"É claro que quero."

"Então vamos lá! As garotas estão certas. Ele nunca vai olhar pra você do jeito que você se veste agora. Sem nenhuma maquiagem e com o cabelo não arrumado. James é daqueles caras que exigem uma aparência perfeita. Você tem que entender o objetivo e agir de acordo com ele se quiser ficar com James. Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar nisso. Deixe Rosalie e Alice ajudarem também."

Aquilo foi um tanto duro. Mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu também sabia que ele só estava agindo assim porque as garotas estavam por perto. Por que ele sentia a necessidade de ser diferente quando estávamos na frente dos outros? Eu suspirei. Tinha que parar de agir como um bebê e deixar as garotas fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

"Tá certo. O que eu preciso fazer?"

As duas sorriram. "Primeiro, você precisa mudar as suas roupas. Nós escolhemos alguma coisa adequada pra você usar. Eu irei fazer a sua maquiagem e Rosalie vai te ajudar a andar sobre os saltos. Ok?"

Concordei meio contra a vontade e fui para o banheiro me trocar. Isso não iria demorar muito. Não havia muito _material_ para ser mudado. Certo?

Marchei para fora do banheiro e encarei as minhas duas supostas amigas. "Que diabos é isso? Vocês disseram que iriam me dar um vestido, e não essa batinha!!"

Eu estava usando aquele vestido extremamente curto, que mal chegava abaixo da bunda. Mal cobria meu corpo. Ele era cinza-prateado, feito de algum tipo de material brilhante. Rosalie ainda segurava aqueles sapatos pretos.

"Bella, isso é um vestido. Não esperava um longo, esperava?" Ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais repugnante do mundo.

Rosalie veio marchando até mim, agarrou a parte debaixo do vestido e levantou. "Que tipo de calcinhas você está usando? Não é uma tanguinha, é? Porque você precisa manter essa sua bunda tapada."

Eu tentei afastar a mão dela de lá, mas era tarde demais. Ela já tinha levantado o pano, e o mais terrível era que Edward tinha tido uma perfeita visão da cena toda. Eu o vi tentando abafar a risada.

"Cala a boca, Edward! Imbecil..." Eu murmurei, tentando transformar minha humilhação em raiva.

"Que ótimo. Não é uma tanga." Rosalie falou para Alice.

"E porque diabos eu deveria estar usando uma tanguinha? Ela nem mesmo é considerada uma roupa de baixo, de tão minúscula!"

Rosalie e Alice olharam para mim como se eu tivesse cometido o mais terrível dos pecados. Acho que falei mal da peça número um das mulheres sedutoras. Ops.

"Não é uma roupa de baixo?! Não é uma roupa de baixo?! Você só pode estar brincando comigo!" Alice estava com o rosto vermelho.

"Bella, você pelo menos tem algum fio dental?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Você deveria saber, Rose, já que estava vasculhando as minhas coisas."

"Então... isso é um 'não'."

Rolei meus olhos e disse, "Nós podemos, por favor, começar logo essa aula estúpida? Estou ficando irritada com tudo isso."

Alice rapidamente me maquiou, enquanto Rosalie arrumou meu cabelo, deixando certas partes soltas. Agora eu tinha alguns cachos caindo em volta do meu rosto.

Vesti as sandálias enquanto me apoiava em Rose e Edward. Eu estava tão alta quanto Rosalie, mas Edward ainda me vencia. Eles me soltaram e eu me desequilibrei para o lado. Mas consegui me estabilizar antes que alguém viesse me ajudar.

"Ok, vamos começar com alguma coisa simples, por enquanto. Quero que você dê seis passos e pare." Rosalie olhava para mim, esperando que eu me mexesse.

Respirei fundo e pus um pé adiante. Estava indo muito bem até o quarto passo, quando perdi o equilíbrio. Edward pegou-me em seus braços antes que eu chegasse ao chão. Agora eu entendia porque a presença dele era necessária hoje.

"Obrigada."

"Sem problema. Talvez você devesse guardar todos esses 'obrigada' para o final da noite. Tenho a impressão que essa foi a primeira de muitas quedas."

Dei-lhe um sorrisinho. Acho que ele pensou que estava sendo engraçadinho. Ele apenas sorriu de volta.

Tentei novamente e, desta vez, fiz todo o caminho até Rosalie. A usei para me ajudar a dar a volta e dei mais seis passos. Nós continuamos fazendo isso por um bom tempo, e logo eu estava um pouquinho melhor. Mas ainda não muito.

Finalmente, depois de uma hora andando nesses malditos salto agulhas, Edward teve o bom senso de falar. "Acho que esses sapatos são muito altos, Rose. Talvez você devesse tentar alguma coisa mais baixinha."

Alice buscou outro par de sandálias pretas, e estas pareciam um pouco mais próximas do chão. Agradecidamente as coloquei e tentei de novo. Me saí bem melhor com elas.

"Nossa. E eu pensando que qualquer mulher podia com dez centímetros..." Rosalie disse.

Rolei meus olhos. A típica Rose.

"Ok, Bella. Agora que você consegue andar sem maiores incidentes, você precisa balançar mais o quadril enquanto caminha. E também, mantenha seus olhos sempre à frente, e não no chão. O rosto do garoto vai estar da altura do seu, e não abaixo. Olhos na presa, Bella, olhos na presa." Alice estava ligada no modo nazista novamente.

Balancei meus quadris pra lá e pra cá enquanto olhava pra frente. Eu ainda caía em algumas tentativas, mas Edward estava sempre lá para me segurar. Uma vez, eu caí com tudo no chão só porque Rosalie pediu a ele pra pegar alguma coisa do outro lado do quarto. Tombei de quatro, fazendo com que meu vestido subisse e os três dessem uma boa olhada no meu traseiro. E não apenas eles, já que Emmett e Jasper resolveram aparecer por lá justo nessa hora.

"Uau, Bella. Calcinhas roxas? Boa pedida." Jasper disse enquanto me olhava.

Emmett mexeu as sobrancelhas pra cima e pra baixo. "Eu não fazia ideia que a sua bundinha era tão fofa e bonitinha, Bella. Rose nunca me contou isso." Dei-lhe um olhar fulminante, e ele calou a boca antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa. Edward estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Desci meu vestido e olhei em volta. É claro, tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi rir. Em e Jazz saíram em seguida, reclamando sobre Rosalie e Alice estarem escondendo o jogo.

Algum tempo se passou, mas eu continuei tentando. Já estava ficando realmente cansada. Eu não sabia o que era mais desgastante: dançar ou desfilar naquele salto agulha pra lá e pra cá. Acho que era andar.

Alice me ensinou a como piscar atraentemente quando o cara em quem eu estou interessada estiver falando comigo. Ela me ensinou a como prender o seu olhar e como rir das suas piadas, mesmo se não tiverem nenhuma graça. Nessa parte eu tive que questionar a sanidade dela.

"Mas Alice, eu não entendo. Por que eu devo rir se não é engraçado? Devo dar a ele algum tipo de falsa esperança? Então, ele vai continuar me falando aquele monte de besteira e eu serei forçada a rir delas também?"

Alice replicou dizendo, "É só o suficiente pra você ser percebida, Bella. Até você ganhar alguns pontos com ele. Eu prometo, você irá se soltar mais depois que transar. Daí então você estará rindo de qualquer coisa pra conseguir a atenção de um cara, você verá."

Rolei meus olhos diante da insinuação. Eu não era travada por falta de sexo. Era só o meu jeito!

Depois que elas me ensinaram tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre como pegar um cara, fui praticar com Edward. Ele casualmente se encostou contra a parede no canto de seu quarto, enquanto eu me preparava para 'usar a minha mágica'.

"Ok, Bella, você consegue. Lembre-se, olhos na presa, ok? E a sua presa está aí na sua frente, esperando que você tome a iniciativa."

Concordei e reuni toda a minha coragem para começar a caminhar. Pus um pé na frente do outro, balançando meus quadris sedutoramente e mantendo minha cabeça erguida. Olhei para Edward enquanto ele me encarava de volta, nós dois lutando pela dominância. Pisquei para ele como havia aprendido.

De repente me senti estúpida, mas logo expulsei este pensamento. Confiança era a chave. Eu só precisava manter meus olhos na presa, e nesse caso o prêmio era Edward.

"Olá." Ele disse, me encarando.

"Hey." Continuei olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes.

"Eu vi quando você estava vindo, e não pude evitar perceber o quanto você é linda."

"Obrigada. Fico feliz que pense assim." Eu disse. Sério, o que eu deveria ter dito? Merda, devo ter sido horrível.

"Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir dar uma volta comigo? Você sabe, pra gente se conhecer melhor?" Nesse momento, os olhos de Edward arderam. Só faltei babar.

"Eu não sei..." Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

"Será divertido, Bella. _Isabella..._" Ele sussurrou a última parte enquanto chegava a centímetros do meu rosto. Eu estava quase fechando meus olhos quando ele abruptamente recuou.

"Ela passou." Ele disse simplesmente.

"O que foi aquilo?!" Rosalie gritou. "Por que você não a beijou, Edward?"

Ele deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa e disse, "Eu ainda não a ensinei sobre isso. Será só na próxima aula."

_Próxima aula?_

"Oh, ok então. Bella, você se saiu bem. Só se perdeu mais pro final, então tenha sempre a certeza de se manter confiante e sedutora haja o que houver, está certo?" Rosalie tentava soar firme.

"Sim, é claro." Respondi.

"Perfeito, senhoritas. Terminamos por hoje. Obrigado pela ajuda." Edward disse.

"Bella, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa. Não faça nenhum plano para o fim de semana." Alice falou para mim.

"Por quê?"

"Porque nós te levaremos ao shopping. É hora de uma mudança no guarda roupa. E eu não quero escutar você reclamando. Não faça Edward repetir o seu discurso de antes."

Eu sabia que não era preciso. Não poderia argumentar com ela. Ela estava certa. Muito a contragosto, eu iria às compras.

As garotas foram embora e eu peguei minhas coisas. Me virei para Edward antes de ir.

"Obrigada pela aula, Mr. Cullen. Não posso dizer que me diverti, mas foi informativo."

Ele sorriu de volta e disse, "Mas você foi boa, Ms. Swan. Muito boa."

Dei as costas para sair e ele falou, "Oh, e Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Só pra você saber, o vibrador é a prova d'água. Divirta-se." Ele piscou para mim e entrou no quarto.

Senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto saía. Então pensei no que ele disse e decidi que um bom banho antes de dormir cairia bem.


	14. Não É Mais um Besteirol Americano

**NT: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou sobre Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo - com a devida autorização e - com o maior prazer.**

Música: Are You Ready for This, do Bring It On Soundtrack.

* * *

**BPOV**

Cheguei em casa depois da aula com Edward pensando sobre o que ele havia me dito. Eu não fazia ideia de que poderia usar meu vibrador no banho. Cara, nunca tinha me dado conta disso!

Fui rapidinho até meu quarto, totalmente decidida a ir tomar uma ducha. Quero dizer, eu estava sozinha aqui. Eu não fazia ideia do que meus pais estariam fazendo agora, mas sabia que eles não entrariam no meu quarto. Pra garantir, trancaria a porta.

Peguei minha camisola e minhas novas roupas íntimas e fui até o banheiro ligar o chuveiro. Voltei até meu quarto, peguei meu brinquedinho do seu esconderijo e corri de volta ao banheiro, trancando a porta ao passar.

Uma vez que a temperatura da água já estava agradável, pulei para dentro do box. A sensação da água quente caindo em minhas costas era gostosa, e ela rapidamente encheu o banheiro de vapor. Pensei sobre o que estava prestes a fazer e não estava muito certa se devesse... Quero dizer, as pessoas realmente faziam esse tipo de coisa? Obviamente sim, já que era a prova de água.

Peguei o vibrador e o encarei. Realmente era enorme, e parecia real. O molhei com a água quente e comecei a correr minha mão por sua extensão, sentindo sua rigidez enquanto meu baixo ventre começava a formigar. Eu o trouxe para perto da minha boca, minha língua dando lambidinhas na cabeça, e finalmente percorrendo todo seu comprimento.

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a movimentar minha cabeça para cima e para baixo em torno dele, adorando a sensação. Pensei em James e em todas as coisas que ele iria fazer comigo... A forma como ele irá me tocar. Como será senti-lo na minha boca no lugar daquela borracha, o quão rígido e grande ele deve ser. Aquele pensamento me fez gemer.

Tirei o vibrador da minha boca e mudei de posição. Separei minhas pernas, colocando uma na beirada da banheira e mantendo o outro pé firme no chão. Tinha que cuidar para manter o equilíbrio, pois não seria nada legal parar na emergência por cair no banho enquanto _brincava_. Tremi só em pensar.

Quando tive certeza de que meu pé estava firme, levei o vibrador para o meio das minhas pernas. O passei na região já pulsante, adorando a sensação que aquilo me causava. Pus a outra mão em meu seio, massageando enquanto fechava os olhos e pensava novamente em James.

Me imaginei o cavalgando, seu corpo sob o meu, suas mãos agarrando firmemente meus quadris e me clamando como sua, gritando meu nome e me dizendo o quanto eu era incrível. Imaginei minhas mãos, minhas unhas arranhando todo o seu peito, deixando a minha marca nele.

Pude sentir meu sexo pedindo por mais, então pus o vibrador o mais fundo que consegui. Quando o fiz, me lembrei daquela noite com Rose e Alice, em como os corpos tão perfeitos das duas se completavam. Minha mão beliscou fortemente meu mamilo como eu tinha visto as duas fazerem. Lembrei da forma como Alice tomou o sexo de Rosalie com a boca, e me perguntei como teria me sentido se estivesse no lugar dela. Também me recordei de ter os seios de Rosalie em meus lábios, e como ela se sentiu maravilhosa.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, já estava soluçando, sabendo que estava perto do ápice. Friccionei o vibrador em meu clitóris já inchado enquanto apertava ainda mais meu mamilo, imaginando a boca de Alice em mim. Mas por mais que isso me excitasse, ainda não era o suficiente para um orgasmo... E isto estava me frustrando.

Fechei meus olhos, esperando conseguir me concentrar um pouco mais, quando meus pensamentos se voltaram para a última pessoa em quem eu gostaria de pensar neste momento... _Edward_. Lembrei de seus penetrantes olhos verdes... A maneira como ele olhou para mim. O fogo. A cobiça.

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer...

Imaginei como ele deve ser selvagem na cama... Apenas fazendo o que ele queria. Fazendo aquilo em que era bom... Imaginei como seria ter Edward transando comigo até eu perder meus sentidos.

Meu estômago começou a se contrair...

Pensei em como deve ser o _pequeno_ _Eddie_... Como ele deve ser tão grande para todas aquelas garotas estarem tão loucas atrás dele. Pensei como seria a sensação de tê-lo em minha boca, suas mãos envolvendo meus cabelos e me puxando na direção dele, o levando mais fundo... Gemendo meu nome...

Minha respiração começou a ficar mais pesada...

E então, me lembrei da nossa dança... Como o seu corpo se chocava contra o meu. A sensação da sua ereção contra o meu traseiro e como ele se recusou a me deixar ir embora, me usando como um maldito objeto para satisfazê-lo... E como eu estava usando-o para os mesmos fins. Uma coisa tão natural e poderosa... Tão selvagem.

O som do meu nome escapando de seus lábios enquanto ele gozava...

E então, eu explodi.

Senti todo meu corpo tremer quando fui assaltada por um orgasmo incrível. Gemi alto, extasiada, enquanto pensava em Edward.

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, tentando me acalmar. Depois de alguns minutos, me recompus e terminei o banho normalmente. Percebi o que tinha feito... Em _quem_ eu tinha pensado. E ao mesmo tempo em que tinha consciência de que Edward era um amigo, também percebia o quanto estava atraída fisicamente por ele. Aquilo me assustou.

A única pessoa que me fazia sentir assim além de James. Mas com Edward, era algo seguro. Eu sabia que teria de transar com ele em um futuro próximo, que eu teria de praticar minhas técnicas orais. Só que eu também sabia que as garotas não seriam receptivas ao saber disso... Para elas, Edward era perigoso. Um cara que sabia o poder que exercia sobre uma mulher, e que usava disto para tirar vantagem.

Embora eu pudesse entender a preocupação delas, não tinha ideia de como isso se aplicaria a mim. Quero dizer, eu só queria _dar_ pra ele, e não _casar_ com ele. Eu não nutria nenhum sentimento romântico, apenas queria um pedaço daquele traseiro para mim. E ainda assim, sabia que não seria bom admitir isso pra alguém... Eu não queria ouvir o tanto de advertências que viriam com a notícia.

Vesti minha camisola e fui me deitar. Decidi esconder de todo mundo meus sentimentos sexuais por Edward – e esse _todo mundo _incluía o próprio Edward. Se ele descobrisse tentaria tirar isso da minha ideia, ou pior, talvez o fizesse desistir de me ensinar qualquer coisa... E Deus sabia o quanto eu precisava dessas aulas.

Dei um longo suspiro e fechei meus olhos, esperando que o sono viesse. Eu havia tido um dia muito ocupado, e estava pronta para dormir.

***

Já era manhã de sexta-feira, e então percebi que minha semana estava acabando. Eu não tinha certeza do porque comecei a controlar as semanas que passavam, mas acho que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o prazo da formatura. Nenhuma pressão, realmente.

_Claro_.

O dia passou normalmente e então, lá estava eu em meu armário pegando as coisas para biologia. Ouvi Jess e Lauren perto de mim, falando sobre a capitã e co-capitã do grupo das cheerleaders.

Ugh. Era o que essa escola precisava. Mais fofocas.

"Umas vagabundas... Aquelas duas. Sempre se achando boas demais pra andarem com a gente." Jessica se queixou.

"É, nem me fale. Se eu fosse a capitã, não agiria como se eu fosse melhor que ninguém. Eu faria amizade com todas do grupo." Lauren adicionou.

Até parece. Porque francamente, quem elas queriam enganar? Elas mesmas?

Mas eu sabia que não era a primeira vez que as duas e mais algumas garotas da torcida conspiravam contra as líderes do time. Estas eram conhecidas por serem arrogantes e rudes. Me perguntei porque o grupo ainda se incomodava com elas, já que eram tão ruins. Pareciam ser piores que Lauren e Jessica juntas... Ugh.

Não importa. Eu iria descobrir de qualquer maneira depois de biologia, quando a escola inteira irá se reunir no ginásio para o pep-rally¹. Era temporada de futebol, e aparentemente, nós todos deveríamos mostrar algum espírito escolar.

Entããoo tá.

Fui para biologia e me sentei perto de Edward. As coisas parecem ter voltado ao normal entre a gente, sem estranhamentos ou timidez. Agora estávamos focados no trabalho. Eu precisava conquistar James e Edward precisava ter Victoria. Isso. Sem confusões aqui.

Escrevi um bilhete para Edward enquanto o sinal tocava.

_Pronto para o encontro fervente desta noite, Mr. Cullen? Pronto para me mostrar como se faz?_

Ele riu quando leu.

E respondeu: _É claro que estou, Bella. Eu não seria Edward se não estivesse preparado com um plano._

Rolei meus olhos com a resposta. Ele era sempre convencido assim?

_Fala sério, Edward. Você não é tão confiante como sempre aparenta. Ninguém pode ser tão metido._

Ele sorriu e escreveu de volta: "_Metido", Ms. Swan? Hmmm... Me pergunto onde está a sua cabeça hoje..._

Corei. Não era o que eu queria dizer, mas Edward tinha sempre que pensar com sua outra cabeça... Visto o que aconteceu entre nós naquela outra noite.

_Cala a boca, Edward. Não foi o que eu quis dizer e você sabe. Como vai a sua cabeça, atolada de perversão como sempre?_

Ele deixou escapar uma risada enquanto lia meu bilhete. E respondeu:

_Eu sou homem, Bella. Minha mente é sempre depravada. E falando em cabeças, você testou minha ideia à prova d'água?_

O QUE?! Deus, às vezes Edward não tinha o mínimo senso de privacidade. _Eu_ não fico perguntando se ele faz essas coisas. Mas talvez devesse...

_Sim, eu tentei, já que você quer saber. E você estava certo, é a prova d'água. Mas já que tocamos no assunto, eu queria saber... Você nunca experimentou?_

Eu espero que não tenha soado muito idiota. Mas ele queria que eu fosse mais aberta em relação à sexualidade, não é? E o lado bom disso agora era que eu não estava perguntando a ele cara a cara. Só estava escrevendo e esperando por uma resposta.

Não o ouvi fazer nenhum barulho enquanto deslizava o papel de volta.

_Se por "experimentar" você quer dizer me masturbar durante o banho, então sim, eu experimentei. Mas não sempre. Há muitas senhoritas dispostas a fazer este trabalho por mim, então eu não preciso fazer eu mesmo._

Não pude evitar uma careta. Minha nossa senhora, da maneira que Edward falava das mulheres... Elas realmente são só pedaços de carne pra ele. Estou feliz que ele respeite Alice e Rose o suficiente para deixar as duas em paz; do contrário, nem poderia sonhar o que Jasper e Emmett fariam.

_Você é um idiota arrogante, sabia disso? E pensar que eu supostamente tenho que aprender com você! Deus me ajude._

Ele começou a rir da minha resposta quando colocava o papel novamente na minha mesa. E ainda fez mais alguma coisa com a sua outra mão, mas foi muito rápido para eu conseguir perceber o que foi.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar a ele quando ouvi, "Ms. Swan, você se importa de me mostrar o que você e o Sr. Cullen estão escrevendo durante toda a minha aula?"

AI. MEU. DEUS.

Congelei no meu lugar. Como é que eu não percebi o professor olhando para nós? E olha só o que estávamos escrevendo! Masturbação e ter quem faça isso no nosso lugar... Ai. Eu estava começando a ficar tonta. Podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto me virava para encarar Edward, mas ele olhava à frente, relaxado como se o assunto nem fosse com ele.

É claro que ele não estava preocupado, afinal, não tinha nada a perder. Sempre tão superior e seguro de si. Era durante esses momentos que eu realmente o odiava.

Mr. Banner estava parado em frente à minha mesa e pegou o papel que estava em cima dela. Se eu tivesse sido esperta, teria feito picadinho do bilhete antes dele se aproximar. Ou ainda podia ter feito o que era mostrado nos filmes, enfiar todo o papel na boca e engolir.

Mas nós não estávamos em um filme, eu não pensei com rapidez suficiente, e agora estava prestes a ter o momento mais constrangedor de toda a minha vida. E Edward? Ainda sentadinho, calmo e sereno.

Eu odeio Edward Cullen.

"Deixe-me ver isto, Ms. Swan. Aqui diz, "'_Edward, você poderia, por favor, dar uma olhada no meu tema? Não tenho certeza se fiz direito, e quero tirar uma boa nota. Você sabe como não me dou bem em biologia_.' Edward: '_É claro que posso. Pra sua sorte é a minha melhor matéria, então fico contente em te ajudar com ela_.'"

Mr. Banner levantou os olhos do bilhete para encarar minha cara completamente chocada e um Edward totalmente passivo. _O que diabos aconteceu aqui? Onde está o papel que nós estávamos escrevendo antes?_ O bilhete que o professor estava segurando era de ontem. Eu tive dificuldades com meu trabalho de casa, e pedi a ajuda de Edward.

De repente, tudo fez sentido. Digo, o que ele fez antes do Banner aparecer. Edward colocou nosso bilhete na sua mochila, como sempre faz, e rapidamente trocou por aquele na minha frente. Ele salvou nossas peles... E me salvou de passar a maior vergonha.

Eu amo Edward Cullen.

"Acho que cometi um engano aqui. Ms. Swan, me parece que você tem se esforçado muito em minhas aulas, tendo em vista que fez o trabalho corretamente. É ótimo que você tenha Edward para ajuda-la... Ele será um bom professor."

E eu não sei?

Edward apenas sorriu.

** *

O sinal tocou e nós pegamos nossas coisas para irmos. Me virei para ele. "Como você sabia? Eu não fazia ideia de que o Banner estava vindo para o nosso lado."

Ele riu e disse, "Mantive um olho nele durante toda a manhã. Quando o vi prestando atenção em nós mais do que o normal, sabia que estava vindo. Eu só troquei os papéis enquanto ele se aproximava. Não foi muito difícil."

Ele realmente estava cuidando da gente, então.

"Está indo para o pep-rally, Cullen?"

"É claro. Sempre vou. Isso mostra nosso espírito escolar."

Rolei meus olhos. "Oh, sim. Claro."

Nós saímos juntos da sala e ele me seguiu até meu armário. "O que foi? Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Eu não conseguia entender por que Edward me acompanhou.

"Não, é só que eu não quero me perder de você no ginásio."

Eu estava um pouco confusa. "Você vai sentar comigo?"

Ele parecia confuso também. "Sim... Todas com quem eu sempre sento fazem parte da torcida. Eu preciso de companhia agora."

Típico. Todas as suas namoradas eram cheerleaders e ele precisava de alguém pra sentar junto. Fico feliz de ter alguma utilidade.

Dei de ombros, enquanto nos aproximávamos do ginásio. O lugar inteiro estava enfeitado com as cores azul e amarelo. E claro, o que era o aquecimento para jogo de futebol sem as músicas também? O som estava alto, havia pessoas por toda a parte e cartazes anunciando que nós iríamos chutar alguns traseiros esta noite.

Fizemos nosso caminho pelas arquibancadas procurando por um lugar onde poderíamos ter uma boa visão lá de baixo. Eu não era uma grande fã de eventos assim, mas o entusiasmo de todos estava sendo um pouco cativante. Percebi que estava sorrindo. Isso é, até que vi as pessoas olhando em nossa direção.

Olhei em volta, me perguntando por que aquela gente estava me encarando. Então percebi que eles não estavam apenas olhando pra mim, e sim pra _nós. Ai Deus, eles estão pensando que eu sou a namorada do Edward? Espera, vamos reformular. _Uma_ de suas namoradas._

Rapidamente me distanciei um pouco dele, não querendo passar uma imagem errada. Quero dizer, é claro que não se pode chamar as coisas que nós fazemos a portas fechadas de inocentes, mas não possuímos nenhum título. Suspirei. Isto estava sendo um pouco mais complicado do que eu esperava.

Edward encontrou um espaço que estava relativamente vazio, e estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a subir, pra que eu não arriscasse cair um belo tombo e me envergonhar na frente de todo mundo. Percebi, quando a manga dele subiu, que ele estava usando a sua pulseira da amizade. Sorri internamente. Eu estava usando a minha verde, também.

"Está bom?" ele perguntou quando nos sentamos.

"É claro, mas deixe alguns lugares para os outros."

"Outros?" ele me perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"É, sabe... Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper."

Seus olhos transpareceram surpresa, mas ele sorriu. "Com certeza, Bella. Nós deixaremos espaço livre para eles, não se preocupe." Então ele olhou para um ponto à frente e acenou.

Me virei e encontrei Jasper vindo ao nosso encontro. "Oi, gente, prontos para o nosso primeiro pep-rally do ano?"

Sorri para ele. Dava pra ver toda a sua animação.

"Estou. Não que eu ligue muito pra esse tipo de coisa, mas todo mundo parece excitado com isso."

Ele concordou, enquanto mais pessoas se acomodavam a nossa volta.

"Hey Jazz, não deixe tomarem o espaço por aqui. Nós precisamos guardar os lugares para Alice, Rose e Emmett."

Jasper também olhou estranho para mim, e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando algo atrás de mim chamou sua atenção. Quando se voltou para mim, sorriu dizendo, "É claro, Bella. Sem problema."

Olhei por cima do ombro e encontrei Edward observando inocentemente a multidão.

_Muito_ inocentemente.

"O que você está escondendo, Edward?"

"O que?" Ele se virou para mim com seus grandes olhos verdes, tentando soar inocente. Mas pelo visto Edward perdeu sua inocência há muito tempo atrás, porque aquele olhar não surtiu efeito nenhum em mim.

"Você sabe o que. Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. O que é?"

"Não é nada, Bella. Não faço ideia do que você está falando."

Antes que eu conseguisse levar a conversa adiante, o pep-rally começou. Me virei para frente quando ouvi as notas iniciais de _Are you ready for this?_ nos auto-falantes.

As cheerleaders apareceram, todas em sua glória azul e amarela, sacudindo furiosamente os pompons no ar. Os uniformes eram todos amarelos com salpicos azul-escuros e brancos. Agora elas estavam olhando para a porta de onde acabaram de vir, balançando seus pompons na mesma direção.

"O que elas estão fazendo?" perguntei a Edward.

"A capitã e co-capitã do grupo estão chegando."

Finalmente. Eu olhei e a porta se abriu. De lá saíram as mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi, com seus uniformes de cheerleaders todos em azul-escuro, com detalhes em amarelo e branco. O oposto das outras garotas da torcida, que pareciam atordoadas com a chegada das capitãs.

Rosalie e Alice.

Ai. Eu deveria ter imaginado.

Minha boca se abriu de espanto enquanto todas as garotas se juntaram, dando um pequeno showzinho ao ritmo da música. Rose e Alice moviam-se com precisão, deixando todas as outras meninas pra trás. Nenhuma delas poderia sequer sonhar em dançar com a mesma graça que aquelas duas.

Eu estava confusa. Como nunca tinha percebido isso antes? Elas nunca me disseram que tinham ensaios e eu nunca as vi com as outras garotas da torcida. O que, é claro, era o motivo das meninas estarem falando tão mal delas.

Encarei Edward. Ele estava sorrindo enquanto olhava a dança das meninas. O acertei no braço.

"Ow!"

"Você sabia!"

"É claro que eu sabia, Bella." Ele disse enquanto esfregava o braço.

"E por que não me contou? Diabos, por que _elas_ não me contaram? E por que eu nunca percebi que as minhas melhores amigas são cheerleaders?"

Ele se virou para mim, ainda com aquele enorme sorriso na cara. "Eu não te contei porque nunca me ocorreu faze-lo. E é provavelmente por isso que elas não contaram, também. E quanto a você não ter percebido, isso é uma coisa normal, já que elas quase nunca vão aos ensaios. Elas não precisam disso. São as outras garotas que têm de se esforçar pra dançarem tão bem quanto as duas."

Ele estava certo. Alice e Rosalie davam um banho em qualquer uma.

Os jogadores eram os próximos a entrar. Eles vieram correndo do outro lado do ginásio, vestindo suas malhas. Todos pareciam muito sexes naqueles jeans e coletes... Eu rapidamente corri meus olhos por eles, até que encontrei um corpo familiar cruzando o ginásio.

Emmett.

O que era aquilo? _Mais um?_

Olhei para Edward e disse, "Deixe-me adivinhar, Emmett é o capitão do time, certo?"

Ele me encarou como se eu fosse uma doida. "Não, por que ele iria fazer isso? Assim ele teria que comandar todos aqueles bundões. O que você está pensando? Que isso aqui é algum filme adolescente?"

Hmm... Do jeito que a minha vida estava indo, tinha bastante semelhança com esses filmes terríveis. Eu não me surpreenderia se um câmera surgisse e dissesse que a minha vida não passava de uma superprodução.

Voltei minha atenção para o centro do ginásio, e assisti o resto das apresentações em silêncio. Foi realmente divertido. Discursos foram feitos, as cheerleaders fizeram uma série de danças, e logo já era hora de irmos embora.

Levantei e comecei a me espreguiçar, já que tinha ficado muito tempo sentada. Quando o fiz, perdi o equilíbrio e pendi para frente. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em um braço ou uma perna quebrada.

Mas eu nunca caí. Um par de braços grandes e fortes me puxou contra ele, e olhando para cima, fiquei cara a cara com Edward. Seus olhos eram de um verde escuro penetrante, ardendo nos meus. Eu não conseguia respirar quando ele olhava pra mim daquele jeito, mas senti que minhas calcinhas estavam ficando molhadas. Olhando para ele assim, de repente entendi porque as garotas nunca diziam não. Como poderiam? Quando Edward Cullen olha pra você como se quisesse te atacar, _como é possível dizer não a ele?_

Nós ficamos parados assim pelo que me pareceram horas, e então eu vi aquele olhar desaparecer. Eu estava em frente ao Edward normal novamente. O Edward arrogante. O Edward idiota.

"Você vai continuar agarrada em mim, Bella? Eu não me importo, mas acho que as pessoas vão começar a imaginar coisas sobre nós..." Ele deu um daqueles seus meio sorrisos.

Engoli em seco enquanto me separava dele. "Nos seus sonhos, Cullen. Se bem me lembro, foi _você_ quem veio pondo as mãos em mim, e não o contrário."

"Sim, fui eu. Mas só para impedir que você se quebrasse ao cair da arquibancada."

Nessa hora, Rose, Alice e Emmett vieram até nós. Me afastei de Edward e de seu humor confuso, e encarei meus pseudo amigos.

"Bella! Você gostou das apresentações?" Alice perguntou, ainda elétrica por ter sido o centro das atenções da escola inteira.

"Oh sim, eu adorei. E também gostei muito do fato de não saber que as minhas duas melhores amigas fazem parte da torcida. Oh, e que Emmett é um jogador de futebol! Eu me pergunto, quando é que vocês iriam me contar?"

Elas olharam para mim surpresas. "Desculpe, Bella. Nós esquecemos. Isso não é grande coisa pra gente." Rosalie disse. Alice balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"Tudo bem, eu desculpo, considerando que vocês foram incríveis. Quero dizer, fala sério, como é que vocês aprenderam a fazer todas aquelas coisas?"

Rosalie sorriu. "Eu era cheerleader na minha outra escola, antes de me mudar pra cá. Mostrei para Alice algumas coreografias, e percebi que ela era muito boa. Nós tentamos, e logo estávamos no comando do grupo. As outras meninas não gostaram nada disso…"

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para fora do ginásio, até o estacionamento. Lembrei da minha antiga escola e da minha vida lá. Indo pra casa sozinha, almoçando sozinha, fazendo os trabalhos sozinha. Não que as pessoas de lá me odiassem. Elas só não me notavam. Era isso.

E agora, aqui estou saindo do ginásio com a capitã e co-capitã do time das cheerleaders, um jogador de futebol e o melhor nadador que esta escola já viu há muito tempo, sem mencionar a sua incrível fama de playboy.

Edward tinha mesmo certeza de que tudo isso não era um filme adolescente?

----

**EPOV**

Sentei perto da Bella, a observando enquanto assistia as apresentações. Ela honestamente não tinha ideia de que as garotas eram cheerleaders. Pensei que elas tinham contado, mas pelo visto não deram muita importância para o assunto.

Típicas Rosalie e Alice.

Quando o time de futebol apareceu, Bella ficou muito concentrada neles. Eu tive que esconder um sorriso. Parecia que James não era o único que interessava a Bella…

Ela mordeu seus lábios inconscientemente enquanto observava os atletas entrando no ginásio. Quero dizer, até que seus olhos encontraram Emmett. Bem, pelo menos ela teve o bom senso de não olhar para ele com algo além de confusão. Rosalie não faz o tipo de quem divide seu homem com alguém.

Depois de responder a todas as perguntas de Bella, ficamos assistindo o pep-rally. Eu já tinha visto tanto disso nos últimos tempos, que nem ligava mais. Rivalidade escolar nunca foi grande coisa para mim. Competição era. Deve ser por isso que a minha vida era cheia dela. Eu tinha que ser o primeiro, o melhor em _tudo_. Devia ter alguma coisa de errado comigo, mas não me importava. Era apenas o meu jeito.

Quando tudo acabou, Bella se levantou para se espreguiçar. Dei uma rápida olhada em sua direção, e imediatamente me arrependi. Ela estava arqueando as costas, seu traseiro ficando mais empinado, e eu tive uma vontade incontrolável de agarrá-lo; merda, até mesmo dar umas boas palmadas nele. Seus braços estavam erguidos acima da cabeça, o que fazia com que seus seios ficassem mais expostos ao meu olhar. Minhas mãos coçaram para irem até eles e toca-los. Em seguida, para piorar tudo, ela abriu sua boca enquanto tentava impedir um bocejo. Sem sucesso. Deus, o que eu faria com aquela boca...

Meu baixo ventre palpitou em antecipação.

Então Bella, sendo a Bella, perdeu o equilíbrio e começou a cair para frente. Eu rapidamente a alcancei e a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo.

Outro grande erro.

Não consegui evitar sentir cada curva de seu corpo contra o meu. O mesmo corpo que eu desejava agarrar, possuir. Olhei dentro de seus lindos olhos castanhos e me espantei ao encontrar desejo, também. Deus, se eu conseguisse encontrar uma sala vazia, eu poderia levá-la até lá e fod...

Espere.

Eu não podia fazer isso. Rosalie e Alice confiaram em mim com ela. Para ensiná-la, protege-la. E não usa-la como uma vadia pra transar sempre que eu quisesse. Além disso, ela ainda era virgem... Este pensamento sempre me ocorria quando eu me preocupava sobre a noite em que eu finalmente a teria.

Acalmei meu corpo, disposto a me comportar. Quero dizer, era _Bella_. Não Jessica, Lauren ou Victoria. Eu a respeitava, da mesma forma que respeitava Rosalie e Alice. E precisava demonstrar isso; e a melhor maneira de fazê-lo era não a tratando como uma das minhas tantas namoradas.

Dei um rápido suspiro enquanto preparava a única defesa que eu conhecia. Minha arrogância. Isto afastou Bella, mas ela voltou, forte e espirituosa como nunca.

Sorri enquanto caminhávamos até o estacionamento. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não tivesse outras coisas para me preocupar. Eu tinha um encontro que prometia esta noite, e precisava concentrar todos os meus pensamentos em Victoria. Eu iria seguir o conselho de Bella, e a levaria ao parque de diversões. Ela iria gostar. De qualquer forma, eu não tinha nada a perder, certo?

A gangue entrou no jipe de Emmett enquanto eu me dirigia ao meu Volvo para voltar pra casa. Tinha toda a minha noite planejada. Só esperava que, desta vez, conseguisse convence-la. Se tivesse sucesso, poderia então finalmente adicionar seu nome na minha crescente lista.

Graças a Bella.

**

* * *

**

_Pep-rally¹_ - É um evento realizado nas escolas americanas e canadenses onde os estudantes se reúnem para apoiar o time antes de um jogo. Conta com a presença de cheerleaders, o time da escola, banda... Tudo para encorajar o espírito escolar!


	15. Operação Embelezando Bella

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

Música: It's gonna be me, do NSync.

* * *

**BPOV**

Sábado pela manhã fui novamente até a casa de Rose. Meu dia foi inteiramente planejado – sem o meu consentimento – a partir do momento em que as garotas decidiram que eu precisava de um novo guarda-roupa, mudança no corte de cabelo e novas pinturas de guerra. É sério, eu temia pela minha vida. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de conseguir me livrar disso tudo. _Nenhuma._

Entrei na casa e encontrei todo mundo no primeiro andar, prontos para sairmos.

"Bella!!" Eles gritaram assim que me viram chegar. Tive uma sensação esquisita, como se estivesse tendo um _dèja vu_ de alguma série de TV, onde todos fazem a mesma coisa com o recém-chegado.

Muito estranho.

"Hey, gente. Prontos para acabarmos logo com isso?" Não pude esconder a minha falta de entusiasmo.

"Acabar logo com isso?! Você está louca, Bella?" Alice perguntou.

Louca? Sim, eu estava. Maluca ao concordar em sair às compras com a nazista Alice e a nazista Rosalie. É claro que eu não batia bem.

Apenas rolei meus olhos para ela.

"Estamos esperando o que para sairmos?" Eu disse.

"Edward."

"Edward? Por que ele está vindo?"

"Na verdade, todos nós estamos, Bella." Jasper me respondeu. "Vocês precisam que alguém carregue todas as sacolas, e Edward precisa descarregar toda aquela energia de alguma maneira."

Edward. Eu havia me esquecido de seu encontro com Victoria na noite passada. Ai, não. Pelo visto as coisas não correram muito bem, já que ele precisava sair de casa pra gastar as 'energias'. E eu estava tão certa de que meu plano tinha funcionado... Precisava me desculpar com ele mais tarde.

De repente, ouvi uma agitação no topo da escada.

"Booom diaa para todos vocês!! Que linda manhã, não?" Edward disse, radiante.

Isso era uma surpresa. Pelo visto, eu estava errada. Ele havia conseguido, no fim das contas.

"Edward?" Perguntei, hesitante. Eu não fazia ideia de como tratar esse novo Edward. Hmm... Então era assim que ele agia no dia após uma conquista...

"Bella!! Minha querida Bella!! É tããooo bom ver você!" Ele me deu um sorriso enorme, o qual eu ignorei. Acho que o Edward sem-vergonha e arrogante era muito melhor. Pelo menos eu sabia o que esperar dele.

"Hey, o que aconteceu?"

"O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? Tudo!! Incluindo minha lista! Ela tem mais um nome!"

Oh, yeah... Ele conseguiu.

"Isso é ótimo, Edward. Sério."

"E tudo graças a você, Bella! Você é realmente genial."

Fiz uma careta. Ótimo. Agora eu era parcialmente responsável pela dizimação das mulheres. Cara, minha vida estava ferrada.

"Bella? Você fez parte disso? Como?" Rosalie perguntou, me encarando.

_Merda. Acho que ele não se lembrou de contar a eles que eu dei algumas dicas._

"Bem... Eu não ajudei muito, realmente. Tudo o que eu fiz foi dizer ao Edward onde levar a Victoria."

"E qual era exatamente o lugar?" Alice quis saber.

"O parque de diversões." Respondi.

"Sim, e acredite, ela adorou! Aparentemente, montanhas-russas têm grande poder sobre ela. GRANDE! Nós mal tivemos tempo de voltar."

O encarei. Aquilo foi grosseiro. "Vocês ficaram no carro mesmo?"

Agora era a vez dele de fazer uma careta, enquanto os outros riam. "Não, eu não faço essas coisas no meu carro, Bella. Não quero todos os germes delas ou as outras merdas infestando o lugar. Meu carro é o meu palácio. Quis dizer que mal tivemos tempo de chegarmos a casa dela."

"Ohhh... Então me deixe ver se eu entendi. Você não transa no seu quarto e nem no seu carro."

"É isso aí."

"Você é estranho, Edward."

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei."

Emmett bateu palmas e disse, "Ok, agora é hora do show. Operação Embelezando-Bella está oficialmente em andamento!"

Eu não tinha ideia de por que ele tinha essa maldita mania de dar nome pra tudo, já que me deixava muito irritada. Bem, acho que era por essa razão que ele continuava fazendo.

Dirigimos até o shopping, com o rádio a todo volume. Nós cantamos todos os tipos de música, de Britney Spears à Pink e à Linkin Park. Estávamos quase chegando quando _It's__gonna__be__ me_, do NSync, começou a tocar.

"Ah, não..." Emmett murmurou.

"Isso!!" Rose e Alice vibraram.

"É aquela...?" Comecei a pergunta.

"Sim, é ela! Ai, Bella, você precisa ouvir os garotos cantando essa música!" Alice gritou.

"Não! Não, Ali, nós não vamos!" Jasper disse.

"Por favor?" Alice implorou.

Ooo... Até eu estava doida para ouvir isso.

"Está bem." Ele bufou. "Mas isso não deve sair desse jipe, entenderam?"

"Sim!" Nós três dissemos.

Emmett se virou para Edward. "Nós não podemos fazer isso sem você, cara."

Edward olhou para mim e deu um sorriso. "Tudo bem, eu acho." Ele disse em um tom indiferente.

Nós garotas nos comportamos para assistir os rapazes em ação.

Emmett: _**It's gonna... be... me**__._

Edward_: __**Oh, yeah!**_

Jasper_:_

_**You might've been hurt, babe**_

_Talvez você esteja ferida, babe_

_**That ain't no lie**_

_Isso não é mentira_

_**You've seen them all come and go, oh...**_

_Você viu todos eles chegarem e irem embora, oh..._

_**I remember you told me**_

_Eu lembro que você me disse_

_**That it made you believe in**_

_Que isso te fez não acreditar em_

_**No man, no cry**_

_Nenhum homem, nenhum choro_

_**Maybe that's why**_

_Talvez seja por isso que_

Eles eram incríveis cantando... Eu não tinha ideia de que eles sabiam! Jasper ficou com a primeira parte, e fez uma bela imitação do Justin. Eu apenas assistia, admirada, enquanto Alice olhava para ele como se estivesse vendo o próprio NSync ao vivo.

_**Every little thing I do**_

_Toda pequena coisa que eu faço_

_**Never seems enough for you**_

_Nunca parece ser o bastante para você_

_**You don't wanna lose it again**_

_Você não quer passar por aquilo novamente_

_**But I'm not like them**_

_Mas eu não sou como eles_

_**Baby, when you finally**_

_Baby, quando você finalmente_

_**Get to love somebody**_

_For amar alguém_

_**Guess what…**_

_Adivinhe só…_

_**It's gonna be me**_

_Serei eu_

Eles cantaram o refrão todos juntos, e à essa altura eu estava excitada demais para tirar os olhos dos três. Eles balançavam as cabeças no ritmo da música e se entreolhavam enquanto cantavam, como se estivessem dando a deixa para o próximo continuar.

Edward:

_**You've got no choice, babe**_

_Você não teve escolha, babe_

_**I've got to move on, and you know**_

_A não ser ter que continuar em frente, e você sabe_

_**There ain't no time to waste**_

_Não há tempo para desperdiçar_

_**You're just too blind (too blind) to see**_

_Você é muito cega para perceber_

_**But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me**_

_Mas no final você sabe que serei eu_

_**You can't deny**_

_Você não pode negar_

_**So just tell me why**_

_Então apenas me diga por que_

Edward parecia cantar com todo o coração, e eu estava tão encantada por ele, que não conseguia parar de sorrir. Quero dizer, sua voz era angelical. Ele olhava para mim enquanto cantava, tentando imitar todo o desespero que os cara do NSync tinham quando cantavam essa música. A cena era cômica, e ele estava cantando diretamente para mim. Tentei com muita dificuldade não rir.

_**Every little thing I do**_

_Toda pequena coisa que eu faço_

_**Never seems enough for you**_

_Nunca parece ser o bastante para você_

_**You don't wanna lose it again**_

_Você não quer passar por aquilo novamente_

_**But I'm not like them**_

_Mas eu não sou como eles_

_**Baby, when you finally**_

_Baby, quando você finalmente_

_**Get to love somebody (somebody)**_

_For amar alguém (alguém)_

_**Guess what… (guess what)**_

_Adivinhe só… (adivinhe só)_

_**It's gonna be me**_

_Serei eu_

Emmett:_**It's gonna be me**_

Edward_: __**Oh yeahhhh...**_

Jasper_:_

_**There comes a day**_

_Chegará o dia_

_**When I'll be the one, you'll see…**_

_Em que eu serei o único, você vai ver..._

_**It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna**_

_E serei-serei-serei-serei-serei_

Edward:_**It's gonna **__**be**__** me**_

_Serei eu_

Edward virou para mim e disse a última frase. Minha respiração falhou por um instante... O porquê, eu não fazia ideia. Ele piscou e voltou a atenção para Emmett e Jasper, terminando a música.

_**All that I do**_

_Tudo o que eu faço_

_**Is not enough for you**_

_Não é o suficiente para você_

_**Don't wanna lose it**_

_Não quer que isso aconteça novamente_

_**But I'm not like that**_

_Mas eu não sou como eles_

_**When finally (finally)**_

_Quando você finalmente (finalmente)_

_**You get to love**_

_Tiver que amar_

_**Guess what (guess what)**_

_Adivinhe só (adivinhe só)_

_**Every little thing I do**_

_Toda pequena coisa que eu faço_

_**Never seems enough for you (for you babe)**_

_Nunca parece ser o bastante para você (para você, babe)_

_**You don't wanna lose it again**__** (don't wanna lose it)**_

_Você não quer passar por aquilo novamente (passar por aquilo)_

_**But I'm not like them**_

_Mas eu não sou como eles_

_**Baby, when you finally**_

_Baby, quando você finalmente_

_**Get to love somebody (love)**_

_For amar alguém (amar)_

_**Guess what… (guess what)**_

_Adivinhe só… (adivinhe só)_

_**It's gonna be me**_

_Serei eu_

_**Every little thing I do (ohh...)**_

_Toda pequena coisa que eu faço_

_**Never seems enough for you**_

_Nunca parece ser o bastante para você_

_**You don't wanna lose it again**__** (don't wanna lose it)**_

_Você não quer passar por aquilo novamente_

_**But I'm not like them**_

_Mas eu não sou como eles_

_**Baby, when you finally**__** (baby when you finally)**_

_Baby, quando você finalmente_

_**Get to love somebody**_

_For amar alguém (alguém)_

_**Guess what… (guess what)**_

_Adivinhe só… (adivinhe só)_

Edward_: __**It's gonna be me**_

Eles foram hilários, e eu não conseguia parar de rir. Rose e Alice pareciam no mesmo estado que eu. Eles realmente tentaram agir como o N'Sync, dando os seus melhores como uma verdadeira _boy band_, fazendo caretas de angústia e sendo exageradamente dramáticos.

As verdadeiras rainhas do drama.

Nós estacionamos o jipe e saltamos para pegar nossas coisas para a missão.

Ao que tudo indicava, eu tinha o corte de cabelo marcado para as duas horas, então nós decidimos ir às compras primeiro. Paramos em frente a uma loja que parecia ser incrivelmente cara – onde não poderia haver nada do que eu gostasse – e entramos.

Todas as roupas e estilos tinham a cara de Alice e Rosalie. Não era nada pra mim. Não sem uma boa ameaça.

"Gente..." Eu comecei.

"Experimente, Bella." Alice disse.

"Mas não tem nada a ver comigo..." Eu choraminguei, reparando em uma blusa azul bebê onde parecia estar faltando alguns botões no decote. E então, percebi que todas as outras eram iguais. Aparentemente era este o estilo.

"Edward." Rose disse.

"Bella, por favor, não discuta com elas. Você sabe o que elas querem que eu diga, e eu não quero falar."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu não sou o que James quer. Já entendi. Ok, vou provar."

Edward amarrou a cara enquanto ia passear pela seção masculina.

Quando percebi, minhas mãos estavam cheias de roupas e eu estava sendo conduzida ao provador mais próximo. Joguei as pilhas por ali, enquanto Alice e Rose se sentavam nas cadeiras para assistir.

De repente fiquei envergonhada.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Troque de roupa. Nós já vimos você usando um pouco menos do que sutiã e calcinha." Rose disse.

Corei com as lembranças das duas. Mas elas estavam certas, eu estava sendo uma boba. Comparado ao que nós três fizemos, trocar de roupas aqui no meio da loja não era nada.

Rapidamente me despi e experimentei o primeiro conjunto. Percebi que a minha pulseira verde estava agora exposta aos olhos das garotas. Vi que elas olharam, mas não comentaram nada, graças a deus. Eu sabia que se contasse que havia ganhado de Edward, teria que me preparar para uma longa conversa. Elas o amavam como um amigo... Profundamente. Mas não confiavam nele com uma mulher. Especialmente com a melhor amiga delas.

Esse pensamento me aborreceu. Digo, estávamos falando de mim, não é? Acho que eu sabia muito bem de quem eu deveria ser amiga e de quem não. Além do mais, não acho que elas dão ao Edward crédito suficiente. Ele não seria sempre assim... Quero dizer, o leopardo poderia sossegar algum dia, certo?

Larguei a ideia de mão enquanto experimentava outro e outro par de roupas e acessórios. E não tinha permissão de descansar a menos que as garotas assim quisessem. Acho que após a vigésima quinta peça, implorei por clemência.

"Vamos lá, gente! Eu estou exausta aqui! Nós podemos sentar e descansar por um minuto?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Não, nós não podemos. Ainda temos que ir na loja de lingeries, depois ir almoçar, e então seguimos para o salão de beleza. Só depois disso é que vamos para casa."

Nazista estúpida. Vadia. Má.

Nós rapidamente pagamos pelas novas roupas e saímos. Com o absurdo de dinheiro que gastamos ali, é bem capaz que tenhamos ajudado as moças da loja a comprarem um carro novo, com o dinheiro da comissão.

_Bem... Pelo menos eu ajudei alguém hoje._

Nós entramos na loja de lingeries e as garotas se lançaram ao trabalho. Eu achei que comprar um par de sutiãs e calcinhas seria o suficiente, então fui à procura. Cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos depois, encontrei Rose e Alice, que tinham as mãos cheias. Só em olhar para a pilha que as duas tinham em seus braços, eu já quase morria de vergonha.

Elas não estavam procurando por sutiãs e calcinhas comuns. Elas estavam procurando pelas verdadeiras lingeries... Do tipo sexy.

Havia de todos os tipos... Algumas com cinta-liga, algumas com calcinhas minúsculas e outras ainda que pareciam transparentes.

"Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?" Não consegui evitar e acabei gritando com elas. Aquilo ela loucura!

"Bella! O que parece que estamos fazendo? Estamos lhe dando roupas novas e sexys." Alice disse simplesmente.

"Ok, mas as concepções de 'sexy' de vocês e a minha são totalmente diferentes! Quero dizer, que merda, eu estava querendo isso aqui!" Segurei as peças que eu havia escolhido e comparei com as outras.

"Oh, Bella, estes são fofos!" Rosalie disse. "Você pode comprá-los, também. Mas você realmente precisa ir ao provador e experimentar _estes aqui_."

"Espera, espera, espera! Para que eu vou precisar de calcinhas desse tipo? Honestamente, eu não quero sair por aí parecendo uma prostituta!"

"Bella, é por isso que você deve levá-los, não são tão inocentes e podem enlouquecer qualquer cara... Isto é, quando você já estiver passado para essa fase. Não se preocupe... Você saberá quando usá-los." Alice disse, como se este fosse o curso natural da vida.

Peguei a pilha de roupas e arrastei os pés até o provador mais uma vez. Dei uma olhada nas seleções, e decidi experimentar um conjunto azul muito lindo. Ele era apertado, e marcava todas as curvas do meu corpo. Meus seios pareciam mais firmes, e a cor contrastava perfeitamente com a minha pele clarinha. Lutei um pouco com a cinta liga, mas finalmente consegui. Quando mirei meu reflexo no espelho, fiquei satisfeita com o que vi.

Saí da cabine para mostrar o resultado a Alice e Rosalie, mas acabei encontrando Edward ali com elas, conversando sobre os planos para o resto do dia. Fiquei congelada em frente a eles, enquanto era medida de cima a baixo pelos três.

Rosalie e Alice sorriam abertamente quando viram o quão linda e sexy eu estava. Edward, pelo visto, estava tentando se recuperar do choque de me ver quase nua. Parecia que ele estava tendo dificuldade em respirar, pois o vi sacudir a cabeça para clareá-la.

"Eu vou... umm... Já estou saindo em um minuto."

Eu nunca vi Edward tão desnorteado. _Caramba... Eu devo estar boa mesmo._

"Nossa, Bella. Eu nunca vi você tão GOSTOSA!!" Alice disse enquanto corria em minha direção.

"É, o desgraçado que irá te ver usando isso será um filho da mãe sortudo!" Rosalie sorriu.

Elas realmente sabiam como fazer eu me sentir melhor.

Provei mais algumas roupas, pegando tudo o que tinha a ver comigo e rumando para o provador. Os garotos já estavam aqui, nos esperando.

Vi quando eles deram uma olhada nas peças preciosas assim que as coloquei no balcão. Esta era uma compra que eu não me arrependeria.

"Ei, Bella, você está planejando abrir a sua própria loja de lingeries, é?" Emmett perguntou enquanto olhava para as roupas que a atendente segurava.

"Talvez... Mas só se você deixar a Rose e Alice virem brincar também..." Eu disse, fazendo graça.

"Brincar com você? Isso!" Jasper disse.

Me lembrei do que as garotas me contaram sobre Jasper não querer ver Alice e Rose juntas, já que Rose era sua irmã. Mas se eu entrasse junto na brincadeira, talvez valesse a pena. _Hmm... Acho que posso fazer isso por Jasper... Será divertido..._

Cruzes. Eu estava realmente pensando sobre aquilo? Acho que sim. Bem, todos dizem que você aprende algo novo sobre si mesmo todos os dias, e eu estava me revelando uma exibicionista... Algo que eu nunca poderia desconfiar.

Nessa hora, vi que Edward estava reparando em alguma coisa na minha pilha de roupas. Segui o seu olhar e percebi que ele estava mirando o mesmo conjunto azul que me viu usando mais cedo. Sorri internamente. Se isto funcionava com Edward, eu já podia ter uma ideia do que faria a James quando ele me visse vestindo aquela lingerie.

Andamos todos juntos até encontrarmos um bom lugar para almoçar. Nem tinha me tocado de quão tarde já era, e o meu horário no salão estava marcado para daqui a meia hora.

"Hey Ali, quanto tempo até que possamos ir pra casa?" Emmett perguntou enquanto mastigava seu hambúrguer.

"Eu avisei a vocês que nós tomaríamos o dia inteiro. Provavelmente quase cinco horas. De qualquer forma, não é como se vocês tivessem algo melhor para fazer em casa, não é?"

Ela estava certa. Quero dizer, havia um número limite de vídeo games e filmes que uma pessoa pode jogar e assistir. Era bom para os garotos saírem dessa rotina de vez em quando.

Nós terminamos de comer e chegamos ao salão com poucos minutos de antecedência.

Alice marchou até o balcão e disse, "Com licença, estou aqui para ver a Stacy. Você poderia, por favor, avisá-la de que Alice está aqui para começar a Operação Cabelos-Sexy?"

AI. MEU. DEUS... Alice estava dando o seu máximo para me envergonhar.

Pude ouvir os outros rindo às minhas costas. Dei meia volta e os encarei, desafiando a continuarem curtindo com a minha cara.

Voltei minha atenção à Alice e perguntei, "O que elas vão fazer aqui, Ali?"

Ela pegou uma das revistas que estavam no balcão. "Oh, apenas algumas coisinhas. Não se preocupe, Bella. Rose e eu estaremos aqui com você."

Oh. Acho que era para eu me sentir melhor com isso.

Stacy apareceu, logo me conduzindo até a sua cadeira.

"Então, esta deve ser a Bella. Tenho que admitir, Alice, você estava certa. Como sempre."

Certa? Sobre o que?

"O que você imaginou para a Ms. Swan?"

Alice pôs um dedo em seu queixo, em profunda concentração. "Estou pensando... Um corte curto, talvez algumas camadas, e vamos mudar a cor do cabelo. O que você acha, Rose?"

Rose estava prestes a responder quando eu ouvi Edward atrás de mim.

"Vocês estão cometendo um erro."

"Como assim, erro?" Alice perguntou.

"Obviamente, vocês estão querendo transformá-la em uma gata sexy, certo?" Edward indagou.

"Isso..."

"Ok, então. Na visão de quem vocês estão querendo fazê-la parecer sexy? Na de vocês ou na de James?"

Aquilo foi um sacode em Alice.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem, Bella ficará linda de qualquer maneira, não importa o que vocês façam a ela. Mas se estão querendo conquistar James, devem dar a ela um visual pelo qual ele deva se atrair. E eu conheço James. O que vocês querem fazer com a Bella é um erro."

Alice cerrou os olhos para ele, que apenas a encarou de volta. Ela não gostava de estar errada, jamais; mas, Edward levantou um ponto válido. Quero dizer, ele conhecia bem o James. Acho que nós deveríamos nos basear no que ele dizia.

"Está certo, Edward. O que deve ser feito?" Alice disse, aceitando a derrota.

Ele sorriu. "Primeiro, fazer camadas no cabelo dela está ok. Mas não o cortem curtinho. E não mudem a cor. O castanho natural já é lindo, e vocês só iriam destruir isso. Ele precisa ainda de um condicionamento, e eu acho que já está bom por aí."

Alice fez um beicinho. "E sobre algumas luzes nos cabelos? Não será muita coisa, eu prometo. Apenas o suficiente pra realçar a cor."

Edward concordou. "Certo. Mas não muito, ok?"

Alice vibrou. "Ok rapazes... Vão às compras, ou façam qualquer outra coisa, mas nos deixem sozinhas pelas próximas três horas. Ligaremos quando estivermos prontas!"

Vi os garotos deixando o salão, enquanto Stacy lavava meu cabelo, deixando-o pronto para começarmos. Então, ouvi Rosalie chamando Edward.

"Edward, uma questão rápida antes de você ir."

"Manda."

"Este é um serviço completo..." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Sim, e...?"

"Bem, por acaso você sabe se James gosta de completamente nua? Talvez seja um pouco cedo para isso, mas ela precisa se acostumar com a sensação."

Edward deu um sorrisinho e disse, "Eu não faço ao James esse tipo de pergunta pessoal. Não tenho certeza do que ele gosta."

"Certo, mas vocês dois parecem ser muito parecidos. Do que _você_ gosta?"

Vi Edward dar uma olhada para a minha cara confusa, e me perguntei que porra de conversa estranha era aquela. Ele se virou para Rosalie.

"Deixe-a assim como está. Se vocês quiserem dar um _trato_, vão em frente... Mas nada completo. Só... Deixe-a como está."

Então ele deu as costas e saiu.

Hmm... Todos eles estavam falando em códigos. Muito irritante.

Relaxei na cadeira e deixei Stacy fazer a sua mágica. Duas horas depois, e eu já estava pronta, admirando meu reflexo.

E tenho que admitir, eu estava linda. Ela havia mantido o comprimento e a cor natural do meu cabelo, mas ela o alisou, o que dava a impressão de ser ainda mais longo. Eu nunca tinha visto meu cabelo liso assim antes... E adorei.

"Muito bem, Bella querida. Vamos para a próxima etapa, as áreas delicadas."

"Áreas delicadas? Alice, Rose?"

"Não se preocupe Bella."

"Bem capaz que eu não vou me preocupar. O que ela quis dizer?"

Rosalie suspirou. "Olha, nós não vamos aplicar a depilação brasileira em você, como era o plano original. Edward disse que seria melhor te deixar ao natural. MAS, Stacy terá que preparar a área. Ter certeza de que você está _de acordo_."

"Me preparar?! Eu não sou nenhum animal que precisa de tosa, Rose! E além disso, ninguém vai chegar perto de mim por enquanto. Eu estou bem!!"

E então eu me dei conta... De que _Edward iria._

Que inferno, ele vai ser o primeiro homem a me ver totalmente nua... Cada defeito, cada curva, cada marca...

De repente, não estava mais me sentindo tão gostosa assim.

"Parece que a ficha dela acabou de cair, Rose." Alice disse enquanto colocava uma mão nas minhas costas.

"Olha, Bella, Edward não se importa. Ele tem apenas um trabalho a fazer e é só."

"Não, Rose. E se ele não gostar de mim? Quais são as chances de James gostar? Edward será o meu parâmetro, então se ele se agradar com o que vir, certamente James também vai. Mas eu não tenho um corpo como o seu ou como o da Alice... Então estou perdida."

Toda a confiança que eu tinha até agora, foi-se pelo ralo.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Rosalie pediu. "Você é linda. Toda garota passa por isso. E essa é a oportunidade para se sentir poderosa, e não se auto-depreciar. Você não tem por que se preocupar, já que vai deixar o James louco, sem sombra de dúvidas. Entendeu?"

Concordei. Elas estavam certas. É claro que estavam. Eu sorri enquanto disse, "Bem, senhoritas. Vamos dar continuidade ao show, então."

"Isso!!" Alice assoviou.

Mais uma hora se passou até que saímos do salão para encontrarmos os garotos.

"Nossa Bella, eu nunca vi seu corpo tão vermelho antes." Jasper comentou enquanto via as reminiscências da depilação.

"Deve ser porque eu nunca precisei ser torturada com cera quente antes!" Disparei de volta.

"MAS eu amei o seu cabelo." Emmett acrescentou. "Ele está lindo. Eu posso tocar?"

Me senti um experimento... O que, é claro, não deixava de ser verdade.

"Pode sim. Se quiserem, todos podem tocar."

Emmett correu as mãos pelos meus cabelos, e Jasper fez o mesmo.

"Boooommmm." Jasper comentou. Alice e Rose riram.

"E quanto a você, Edward? Você precisa sentir isso, ou a Bella aqui pode se magoar." Alice disse.

Edward andou até mim e colocou sua mão na minha nuca. Ele deixou seus dedos capturarem os fios daquela região. Me arrepiei... Ele era muito gentil.

"É tão macio..." Ele disse com a voz arrastada.

"É, como os da Rosalie e Alice." Emmett completou. Rolei meus olhos para todos eles. Eles agiam como se meus cabelos fossem um palheiro antes. O que talvez seja verdade... Mas abafa.

Nós estávamos quase entrando no jipe de Emmett quando eu me virei para Edward.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei, para que ninguém mais escutasse.

"Pelo que?"

"Por me livrar da depilação brasileira... Posso imaginar o quanto aquilo deve doer."

Edward fez uma careta e disse, "Não há de que. Afinal, pra que servem os amigos?"

Sorri enquanto me virava para embarcar.

"Oh, e Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Você está linda."

Não pude evitar corar com o seu comentário.

Eu sabia que ele provavelmente dizia isso para todas as 'suas garotas', mas ainda me sentia especial.

* * *

Domingo passou muito rápido, e quando me dei conta, segunda-feira já estava aí.

Eu acordei e pus meu uniforme, agradecida por Alice ter costurado nos lados, de forma que agora a camiseta acentuava minhas curvas. E minha saia estava mais curta, também.

Arrumei meu cabelo e fui até a casa de Rose.

"Pronta para deixá-los babando, Bella?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sem sombra de dúvidas!"

Emmett sorriu e pôs seu braço em volta de mim, dizendo, "Esta é a minha garota!"

Nós chegamos à escola bem na hora, e eu estava pronta para impressionar a classe mais baixa dos garotos. A sociedade aqui parecia girar em torno de um tipo de cadeia alimentar. Se as garotas quisessem entrar nessa cadeia, teriam que começar pela classe inferior de meninos.

Então, agora era a minha chance de fazê-los me perceberem.

Eu fui para Inglês com a Rose, e notei que havia chamado a atenção de Eric, que sentava em frente a ela. Sorri confiante enquanto fazia meu caminho até a mesa. Mas de repente tropecei em alguma coisa e quase caí.

Me virei e encontrei Lauren sentada ali, com um olhar presunçoso na cara. "Olhe bem por onde anda, _esquisitona_. Às vezes você é muito desajeitada."

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Rosalie surgiu por trás dela e puxou seus cabelos, levantando a sua cabeça para encarar os olhos furiosos de Rosalie Hale.

"Para o seu bem, fique longe da minha amiga, sua vagabunda. Fui clara?"

Lauren não conseguia responder.

"Fui clara?" Rose repetiu, puxando os cabelos da garota para baixo. Com força.

"Sim!"

"Bom." Rosalie disse enquanto saía.

Nós nos sentamos e eu comecei a repassar tudo o que recém tinha acontecido em minha mente. Eu precisava agradecer todos os dias pela sorte de ser uma das amigas da Rose. Deus ajude as pessoas que estão do lado negro da força.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente. Recebi olhares de Eric, Tyler e Mike. Especialmente de Mike em biologia. Ele continuava me convidando insistentemente para sair, mas eu ainda não estava pronta. Mas estarei. E logo.

Eu só precisava aprender a como beijar primeiro.

Fui para casa e me preparei para dormir, esperando ansiosa a chegada de terça-feira.

* * *

**NT: Okaay .... Próximo capítulo, a tão esperada aula do beijo!**


	16. É Complicado

**NT: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou sobre Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo - com a devida autorização e - com o maior prazer.**

Música: Unchained Melody, do Righteous Brothers (do filme Ghost).

Complicated, da AvrilLavigne.

* * *

**BPOV**

Na manhã de terça-feira lá estávamos Edward e eu trocando bilhetinhos novamente. Ou pelo menos _quase_ trocando bilhetes quando eu vi Victoria vir rebolando até nós e dizendo, "Olá Edward."

Ele sorriu para ela e cumprimentou. "Olá Victoria. Como você está?"

"Oh, eu estou ótima. E você?"

"Ótimo também."

Ela assentiu e colocou sua mão no ombro dele. Eu só fiquei sentada ali assistindo, desejando que tivesse uma pipoca por perto enquanto apreciava a cena. Sabia que não devia ficar olhando, mas não pude evitar. Eu queria ver essa interação entre eles.

"Então, Edward. Eu estava pensando se nós poderíamos nos encontrar qualquer dia desses?"

Vi quando ele a olhou e disse, "É claro, mas eu te ligo. Na verdade tenho alguns compromissos por agora e uma competição daqui a uns dias. Mas definitivamente em breve."

"Que tal hoje à noite?" Ela arriscou.

Ugh. Eu queria vomitar.

"Eu não posso. Realmente tenho um compromisso, mas prometo que te ligo."

Ela amarrou a cara, concordando, e marchou de volta à sua mesa.

Ufa. Por um segundo, pensei que ele iria cancelar nossa aula. Mas como ele já havia dormido com a ruiva, provavelmente não estava com tanta pressa assim.

Típico Edward.

Quando eu estava prestes a lhe passar meu bilhete mais uma vez, vi James vindo em nossa direção. Não conseguia mais respirar. Aquele homem estava vindo pra cá e eu subitamente me senti mole. Não o tinha visto assim de perto há Deus sabe quanto tempo.

Vi Edward sorrir enquanto agarrava minha coxa e dava um apertão.

Certo. Vá com calma.

Não era nada demais, não é?

"Edward." Sua voz era profunda e poderosa. Eu estremeci de leve.

"James."

"Fiquei sabendo que você saiu com Victoria na sexta."

"Saí. O que isso tem a ver com você?"

"Não te incomoda eu tê-la conseguido primeiro?" James disse, encarando Edward diretamente nos olhos.

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dele.

"Não. E te incomoda que ela queira ter outra noite comigo?"

James ficou tenso. Aparentemente, não esperava por isso.

"Hmm... Não te incomoda o fato dela ter me procurado depois do encontro de vocês?"

Desta vez Edward foi pego de surpresa.

Caramba... Isso parecia mais com uma novela onde você acidentalmente acabou viciado, mesmo depois de jurar a si mesmo que nunca mais assistiria.

Aqui estava eu, arrebatada, assistindo aos dois caras mais gostosos da escola duelando entre si. Não que eles alguma vez realmente brigaram, mas se dependesse dos seus olhares e do humor, isso não demoraria muito.

"Não me importa, James. Eu já tenho o nome dela na minha lista agora, e você não pode fazer nada quanto a isso."

"È o que veremos, Cullen. É o que veremos. Apenas não seja muito complacente..."

"Oh, acredite em mim, eu não serei."

E então, ele saiu. Eu fiquei aqui, observando-o se afastar e ir tomar seu lugar ao lado da Icky Vicky. Suspirei.

"Oh, por favor, Bella."

Levei um susto e me virei para Edward, que parecia aborrecido.

"Qual é o seu problema? Não é minha culpa que vocês dois estejam metidos nisso."

"Eu sei, me desculpa. É que eu só não agüentei ver você babando por ele. Mas pode continuar."

"E eu irei." Respondi, virando as costas para continuar a secar James.

Foi aí que lembrei do meu bilhete, e percebi que não precisava mais manda-lo. Era sobre Victoria, mas Edward já havia respondido minha pergunta. Ele estava planejando se encontrar com ela novamente.

E bem que o faz, eu pensei. Ela era linda.

Voltei minha atenção para Mr. Banner enquanto pensava na lição desta noite. Seria um longo dia até que eu finalmente tivesse algum contato mais direto com Edward.

_E a dança? Aquilo não foi _direto _o suficiente?_

Bem, ignorando a dança, esta seria a primeira vez que eu teria algum contato _físico_ com ele. E eu estava animada. Só esperava que ele estivesse preparado para ensinar, porque eu estava pronta para aprender.

----

**EPOV**

Eu estava esperando Bella entrar no meu quarto a qualquer minuto. Odiava admitir isso, mas eu estava nervoso. Total e completamente perdido. E a parte mais triste nisso tudo era que eu não sabia por que estava assim.

Tudo bem. Isso é mentira.

Eu sabia.

O que acontece é que eu estava ficando cada vez mais consciente – sexualmente falando – de Bella e do seu corpo. Por mais que eu detestasse admitir isso, a vontade de transar com ela estava sempre presente, um empecilho constante no meu caminho.

E hoje eu deveria ensiná-la a como beijar, algo que até então eu não achava que seria uma grande coisa. Porém, vamos recapitular: eu estava errado.

Mais uma vez.

Mas eu iria seguir à risca o plano de aula para esta noite. Nós iríamos apenas nos beijar, nada mais. Não havia nenhuma maneira de algo sair do controle. A última coisa que eu precisava era ter Rose e Alice me atormentando porque ultrapassei os limites entre professor e aluna.

Ah, cara.

Ouvi uma leve batida em minha porta. Devia ser ela, já que ninguém mais bateria.

Estava na hora.

----

**BPOV**

_O que eu estou fazendo? Que diabos eu estou fazendo?_

Andei até o quarto de Edward, praguejando sozinha silenciosamente por todo o caminho até lá. Quero dizer, eu estava prestes a ter uma sessão completa de amassos com ele. Ok, acho que 'amassos' era uma palavra muito forte; aquilo seria apenas uma aula prática.

Não era culpa de Edward por eu me sentir tão atraída por ele. Que inferno, ele provavelmente estava se aproveitando disso agora. _Me pergunto quantas garotas já se jogaram em cima do 'senhor gostosão' até hoje. Eu devo ser a de número 101._

Suspirei enquanto fazia meu caminho até a sua porta, me culpando por querer dar para dois caras ao mesmo tempo. _Espera, isso é normal, não é? Querer mais do que desejava no início? Além disso, eu ouvi que é saudável ter uma boa vida sexual..._

Mas que merda, então Edward deve ser o cara mais bem disposto desse mundo!

Eu bati suavemente, esperando uma resposta dele. Fiquei mexendo na barra da minha camiseta enquanto ele não atendia a porta.

Ouvi um 'entre' baixinho, e abri a porta para encontrar Edward parado no meio do seu quarto, sorrindo para mim.

"Hey Bella. Vá em frente e sinta-se confortável na minha cama. Só quero ter certeza que a porta está trancada e que a música está alta o suficiente."

Assenti enquanto me sentava, esperando até que ele voltasse. Eu não fazia ideia de como nós iríamos prosseguir, tendo em vista a minha experiência zero com esse tipo de coisa.

Que patética.

Ele veio até mim e sentou-se na cama, diretamente à minha frente. Ficamos nos encarando por quase um minuto. Não sabia o que ele estava procurando em mim, mas tenho certeza de que eu estava parecendo um cordeirinho prestes a ser abatido.

Neste momento, Edward decidiu falar.

"Você está nervosa, Bella?"

Este seria um grande _sim_.

Mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça, assentindo.

Ele sorriu para mim. Não censurando ou fazendo graça, mas sim suavemente, como se compreendesse o motivo do meu nervosismo. Duvido muito que Edward entendesse como eu me sentia por não saber o que fazer, tendo em vista que ele provavelmente perdeu a sua virgindade no jardim de infância. Mas ao menos ele estava tentando.

"Certo, então. Nós vamos começar a lição de hoje deixando você tomar a iniciativa."

Perdão? Olhei para ele, confusa.

"O que você quer dizer com _iniciativa_?"

"Eu quis dizer que você deve me beijar. Mostre-me o que você sabe."

Ele só podia estar brincando comigo.

"É alguma piada, né?"

"Não, não é. Eu quero saber com o que eu devo trabalhar. Agora, me beija."

Ele se recostou na cama e pacientemente esperou que eu fizesse a minha mágica. _Como se eu soubesse alguma._ Eu dei um longo suspiro e me inclinei na direção dele, mantendo meus olhos abertos. Edward estava me olhando de volta, mas sem nenhum tipo de expressão em seu rosto, não me dando nenhuma pista se eu estava fazendo isso certo ou não.

Cheguei muito perto; conseguindo sentir o calor da sua respiração em meus lábios, enquanto os dele estavam entreabertos, esperando por mim. Fechei meus olhos no último segundo, colando minha boca à dele; dando-lhe o melhor beijo que eu consegui. Me afastei assim que terminei, e fiquei esperando o veredicto.

Mas Edward ficou calado, apenas me encarando. Comecei a me preocupar. Quero dizer, foi tão ruim assim? O seu rosto não registrava nenhum tipo de emoção. Percebi então como eu odiava aquela cara de paisagem.

Eu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando ele abriu um sorriso.

"O que?" Eu não sabia se ficava irritada ou aliviada.

"Foi só isso?"

"Umm... é."

"Onde estava a sua língua?"

"Língua? Por que eu a usaria agora? Nós estamos recém começando."

Ele rolou seus olhos e disse, "Acho que eu não fui suficientemente claro, Bella. Eu quero que você me beije como se estivesse beijando James pela primeira vez, ok? Agora, tente de novo."

Merda. Eu realmente não tinha ideia sobre o que fazer no departamento _lingüístico_. Digo, ele estava tentando me envergonhar, certo? Espero realmente que eu consiga aprender todas essas coisas logo.

Dei um logo suspiro mais uma vez e me aproximei. Pressionei meus lábios nos dele de novo, mas nada mais foi diferente. Eu sabia que esta era a parte onde eu deveria abrir minha boca para deixar a língua sair, mas não consegui. Eu não tinha nenhuma noção do que estava fazendo. Quero dizer, supostamente deveria lamber os lábios dele, ou enfiar a língua em sua boca? E se eu tivesse que pôr mesmo na boca dele, eu teria que movimenta-la ou permanecer parada e deixar que ele fizesse todo o trabalho?

Eu estava completamente perdida.

E foi com esse pensamento que eu me desesperei e me afastei rapidamente de Edward.

Que merda. Acho que acabei de reprovar no meu primeiro teste.

"O que aconteceu, Bella? Eu ainda não sinto nenhuma língua."

"Eu sei, mas umm... É só que... Umm..."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e levantou uma sobrancelha. Parecia que estava tentando conter o riso.

Mas que _maldito._ Ele _sabia_. Ele sabia que estava fazendo aquilo comigo. Me deixando sem jeito.

Ugh!!

"Desembucha Bella. O que foi?"

"Eu não acredito em você, Edward!! Você sabe o que está errado, e mesmo assim fica sentado aí, assistindo a minha vergonha. Pensei que você fosse meu amigo!"

"Eu sou seu amigo, Bella. Foi por isso que concordei em te ajudar."

Agora foi a minha vez de levantar uma sobrancelha. Ele não acha que eu sou idiota, né?

Ele rolou seus olhos. "Ok, retiro o que eu disse. Isso foi _parte_ do motivo."

"Tá certo."

"Bem, eu queria ver exatamente o quanto de experiência você tinha nessa área. E pude perceber que você não tem nenhuma."

Ah, agora me sinto muito melhor.

"Obrigada, Sherlock Holmes. Mais alguma coisa que você deduziu?"

Ele colocou um dedo no queixo, fingindo pensar. "Na verdade, percebi mais uma coisa. Vi que te ensinar vai ser uma coisa realmente simples."

"Por quê? Porque você é Edward Cullen e é bom em tudo?"

Ele sorriu ao meu sarcasmo. Aparentemente, ele não sabia reconhecer ironia quando via uma.

"Certo, além disso. É óbvio. Quero dizer, uma vez que você não é muito experiente, estará apta a aprender tudo o que eu ensinar. Não terei que corrigir nenhum hábito ruim, essas coisas."

Eu tinha que admitir, fazia sentido.

"Então, agora que já tirei minhas conclusões, vamos começar. O beijo que você me deu pode ser considerado um beijo entre amigos. Não há muito por trás dele... Sem língua, sem paixão... Nada. O tipo de beijo que você poderia dar em um irmão."

"Deus, é melhor que você não seja meu irmão." Eu brinquei.

"Não mesmo." Ele disse, tão baixinho, que eu não tinha certeza se era para eu ter ouvido.

"De qualquer forma, você só deu um selinho. Apenas se aproximou e plantou seus lábios nos meus. Como eu disse, sem língua, boca fechada."

"E este não é o tipo de beijo que eu irei usar com alguém como James, certo?"

"Isso mesmo. Você dá um beijo diferente em quem está saindo, como seu namorado ou alguma coisa assim."

Balancei a cabeça, incitando-o a prosseguir. Ele continuou.

"Geralmente, o homem dá o primeiro passo. Mas as mulheres fazem muito disso também. Se for a primeira vez deles, ele é quem na maioria das vezes toma a frente; o que não significa que você não possa fazê-lo. Tudo irá depender do que você preferir."

Pensei sobre isso, e definitivamente decidi que prefiro que o cara tome a iniciativa. Assim não havia necessidade de passar vergonha se ele não me correspondesse.

"Ele primeiro, sem dúvidas."

Edward sorriu. "Achei que diria isso. Mas então, quero que você sente e feche seus olhos. Eu irei te beijar e quero que você aja naturalmente, ok?"

"Espera. Como você vai me beijar? Preciso estar preparada." Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico agora.

"Como se eu fosse o seu namorado. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou pegar leve. Nós podemos parar assim que você quiser, tudo o que tem de fazer é se afastar, ok?"

Concordei e fechei os olhos. Ele me disse para agir naturalmente. Mas vou lá eu saber como é ser natural numa hora dessas?!

Eu esperei, com a respiração acelerada, tentando descobrir o que Edward iria fazer primeiro. O senti segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, seus polegares percorrendo meus lábios, como se estivesse preparando-os para ele. Tenho que admitir, eu estava gostando da sensação. Era maravilhosa.

Ouvi a cama ranger, então sabia que ele estava se aproximando de mim. Senti meus lábios se separarem levemente, como se eles soubessem que Edward estava perto, para reivindicá-los e captura-los.

De repente, senti algo suave e quente em minha boca, e percebi que os lábios dele estavam juntos aos meus. Eu não fazia ideia do que esperar, mas com certeza não era isto. Parecia que eu estava em chamas, e ansiava cada vez mais por Edward.

Seus lábios se separaram, e eu senti um sopro de sua respiração quente contra mim. Algo úmido lançou-se de encontro aos meus lábios, e eu só podia supor que era a sua língua. Ele acariciava meu lábio inferior, percorrendo-o de cima a baixo, lentamente, fazendo movimentos longos e exagerados.

Como eu não sabia o que fazer, permaneci parada. Não queria incomodar Edward quando ele estava no controle da situação. Senti meu lábio inferior sendo sugado pela sua boca, enquanto ele gentilmente o tomava entre os seus, experimentando o meu sabor. Ah, aquilo era tortura. Eu queria, _precisava_ provar de Edward também. E tudo o que ele fazia era me provocar.

Ele havia me dito para ser natural. Então, eu agi assim. Levantei meus braços, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, trazendo-o mais para perto. Como ele não se afastou, supus que estava tudo ok. Minha boca se abriu por iniciativa própria, deixando minha língua sair para buscar a dele. Edward também abriu a sua para me deixar entrar, o que eu fiz de boa vontade.

Eu não consigo explicar o sabor exato de Edward. Era alguma coisa única. Doce, mas ainda assim forte, poderosa. Algo que eu sabia não ser capaz de me satisfazer. Imaginei por um momento se todos os homens tinham o mesmo sabor, ou se apenas o de Edward era diferente. Mas afastei qualquer desses pensamentos imediatamente. Tinha coisas mais urgentes para fazer por hora.

Edward tomou o controle mais uma vez, quando a sua língua encontrou a minha, a envolvendo e sugando ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava tentando estar no comando ali, mas logo percebi que esta era uma causa perdida. Era _muito melhor_ quando ele tomava as rédeas da situação.

E quando eu estava começando a me entregar ao beijo, ele acabou.

Amarrei a cara e o encarei. Ele estava sorrindo.

"O que?" Eu estava muito irritada. Havia me esquecido de que não havia sido de verdade. Lá estava ele tentando me ensinar, e eu havia deixado meus instintos sexuais saírem do controle.

"Viu? Fácil, pegou o jeito rápido. Você parece saber mais do que acreditava."

"Eu assisto muitos filmes."

"Ou, você pode ser uma boa beijadora nata. Mas vamos apenas dizer que eu te ensinei, ok?"

Rolei meus olhos, enquanto pensava sobre qual seria o próximo passo.

"E agora? Já acabamos?"

Ele fechou a cara. "Não. Você já quer ir?"

"Não, é que eu só estava me perguntando o que iríamos fazer agora."

"Só porque você foi boa em um beijo, não quer dizer que já esteja pronta. Nós vamos tentar de novo, mas desta vez você toma a iniciativa."

Ele realmente queria que eu tomasse a frente? Ele estava louco?

Graças a Deus eu estava usando desodorante. Porque se não estava suando antes, certeza absoluta que agora eu me desidratava.

Edward sentou-se em sua cama de olhos fechados, esperando minha abordagem. Eu não tinha noção do que fazer, então, apenas o imitei.

Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos gentilmente, percebendo que era a primeira vez que o tocava assim. Ele era tão suave, com sua pele quente e pálida, como a minha. Esta era uma das muitas coisas que nós dois tínhamos em comum. Com seus olhos fechados, ele parecia um lindo anjo. Este era um dos raros momentos em que eu olhava para Edward e não pensava em sexo, ou como ele era deslumbrante. _Ou em como eu tinha sorte por estar prestes a beijá-lo._

Me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios nos dele. Minha língua serpenteou para fora rapidamente enquanto eu acariciava seu lábio inferior. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia se estava fazendo as coisas direito, mas quando o senti abrir sua boca para me deixar entrar, tive certeza de que estava no caminho certo.

Ele nem mesmo hesitou ao tocar-me com sua língua, enquanto nós começávamos a duelar pela dominância mais uma vez. Senti os braços de Edward me envolvendo, colocando uma mão atrás do meu pescoço, enquanto a outra descansava em meu quadril. Me aproximei dele, ansiando por mais, mas não ganhando o suficiente. Eu estava prestes a me jogar em seu colo quando ele se afastou para longe de meus lábios.

"Heey Bella. Segura aí. Eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra te ensinar."

"Mas nós já não estamos nos beijando?"

"Sim, estamos. Mas há um outro tipo de beijo que eu quero te mostrar."

"Oh. Ok."

Eu não fazia ideia a qual beijo ele estava se referindo. Quero dizer, quantos tipos existiam?

"Feche seus olhos mais uma vez, e fique parada, ok?"

Balancei a cabeça e fiz o que ele pediu. Eu senti sua mão atrás do meu pescoço de novo, mas sua outra mão estava agora em minha cintura, sob a camiseta. E senti também a umidade entre minhas pernas. Eu não conseguia acreditar em como já estava acesa.

Edward aproximou-se de mim, beijando lentamente o canto de minha boca. Aquilo foi tão superficial, que eu não estava certa se havia realmente sentido. Mas então, senti mais uma vez. E de novo.

A diferença entre os beijos era que eles não eram dados no mesmo lugar. Edward estava trilhando um caminho pela minha mandíbula, descendo pelo meu pescoço.

Oh yeah. Agora eu definitivamente teria que trocar as calcinhas quando terminarmos aqui.

"Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo, Bella?"

"Não..." Não fui capaz de pronunciar nada além disso. Minha respiração estava trêmula demais para poder continuar.

"Estou dando beijos de borboleta. Estou tendo a certeza de que você saiba o quanto eu te quero. Você compreende estes tipos de beijos?"

Eu apenas assentia.

"Estes tipos de beijos são dados por um amante, Bella. A pessoa que você escolhe para violar seu corpo e fazer você gozar. Ela irá beijá-la desta forma, enquanto anseia por estar dentro de você, pulsante, querendo senti-la molhada e apertada ao seu redor."

Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu estava começando a hiperventilar. Percebi que estava apertando os bíceps de Edward, com força. Pelo visto eu estava tentando impedir que eu pulasse em cima dele... Quem sabe.

Não faço ideia do que aconteceu comigo, e não havia nenhuma maneira de culpar Edward pelo meu comportamento, mas agarrei seu rosto em minhas mãos e em um movimento rápido, ataquei sua boca com a minha. De alguma forma, acabei ultrapassando todo e qualquer limite durante a aula. Eu sabia que ele não estava querendo ser meu namorado, amante, o que for, mas eu não me importo. Tirei proveito dele neste momento, pois os meus hormônios pareciam não saber diferenciar uma _aula_ e uma situação _real_.

Graças a deus, Edward não me rejeitou. Ele me colou contra si, enquanto dávamos um beijo violento. Eu estava desesperada por algum alívio, e acabei puxando e bagunçando o cabelo dele. Percebi que estava gemendo, mas não dei a mínima para isto. Porque, para minha surpresa, ele gemia também. Fiquei feliz pela música que Edward tinha posto ainda estar tocando, pois do contrário, todos na casa estariam ouvindo o que se passava aqui.

Edward me deu um pequeno empurrão com seu corpo, nos fazendo deitar em sua cama. Ele estava em cima de mim, e agora a sessão de amassos estava esquentando. Ele se afastou, mas apenas para continuar dando beijos leves e provocantes no meu pescoço.

"Oh Deus, Bella. Você é tão gostosa, sabia disso?"

Tudo o que pude fazer foi gemer. Minha nossa. Nós deveríamos parar com aquilo. Nós _realmente_ deveríamos. Mas eu não queria.

"Edward, por favor." Eu não sabia o que mais dizer.

"Por favor o quê, Bella? Do que você precisa?"

"Preciso de você, Edward. Preciso de algum alívio."

Senti quando ele sorriu, enquanto trabalhava nos beijos do outro lado do meu pescoço.

"Eu te deixo excitada, Bella? Te deixo louca?"

Deus, sim!!

"Está bem, Bella. Eu vou cuidar de você. Não se preocupe... Eu vou cuidar de você."

Comecei a ofegar enquanto nossos amassos se transformavam em algo mais intenso. Eu senti as mãos dele correndo por meu estômago até encontrarem meus seios, tomando um em sua mão, apertando meu mamilo entre seus dedos.

"Bella, eu preciso que você se toque, ok? Não posso tê-la ainda. Não estou pronto pra isso. Mas eu posso te dar o seu alívio. Brinque com seu clitóris por mim, ok? Você pode fazer isso?"

Assenti enquanto escorregava minha mão por dentro da saia, com Edward ainda se divertindo com meus seios. Era uma sensação incrível tê-lo fazendo aquilo comigo. E por mais que eu quisesse gozar, não conseguiria fazer isto sem ele.

Deixei minha mão livre percorrer o corpo dele, e, pela primeira vez, agarrei sua ereção por sobre a calça.

"BELLA!"

"Sim, Edward?"

Ele gemeu alto e disse, "Deus, não para."

Rapidamente abri seu zíper e serpenteei minha mão para dentro da roupa, puxando-o para fora. Mas eu não estava preparada para o que vi.

Ele era enorme!! Ai meu deus! Eu pensei que o vibrador que havia ganho era uma imitação exagerada, mas acabei de descobrir que Edward era _ainda maior_ do que eu imaginei ser possível.

O toquei com cuidado, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Eu vi que havia um líquido na ponta dele, então o agarrei e espalhei tudo ao redor da cabeça rosada.

Edward prendeu a respiração.

"Bella, pare. Por favor. Eu não quero gozar ainda. Brinque com seu clitóris por mim, por favor. Eu não vou aguentar se você continuar com isso."

Fiz como ele pediu – levei minha mão para baixo da saia e tirei minha calcinha. Abri minhas pernas e agarrei meu clitóris entre os dedos, beliscando-o. Senti uma onda de calor percorrendo meu corpo enquanto a mão de Edward torcia e puxava meus mamilos. Então levantei minha camiseta e tirei o sutiã do caminho. Eu precisava de seus lábios neles.

Assim que me despi em frente a ele, ouvi Edward murmurar.

"Bella, você é tão linda."

Ele se inclinou e tomou meu seio em sua boca, fazendo com que meu corpo se erguesse da cama, ansiando por mais. Minha mão continuou acariciando meu clitóris, e agora eu percebia que a mão dele estava estimulando seu membro enquanto ele chupava meus seios.

"Edward... Eu estou quase lá. Ah meu deus, quase..."

"Bella, me diga quando estiver gozando. Eu quero ver você gozando na minha frente, ok?"

Balancei a cabeça fracamente, enquanto colocava três dedos em minha entrada. Vi a língua de Edward brincando com meus seios enquanto sua mão se movimentava cada vez mais rápida em sua ereção.

Então, não consegui mais aguentar.

"Estou gozando, Edward. Estou gozando."

"MERDA!" Edward gritou enquanto eu via seu corpo se convulsionar em um orgasmo. Seu líquido branco jorrou, e mesmo que ele tenha tentado evitar, algumas gotas caíram em minha perna, o que contribuiu para o meu próprio orgasmo.

"PUTAQUEPARIU!" Eu gemi extremamente alto. Edward colou sua boca à minha, abafando meus gemidos para que nossos amigos não nos ouvissem. Aquilo definitivamente _não era_ uma das 'coisas para ensinar à Bella'.

Quando nós acabamos, nos deitamos na cama, arfantes, tentando recuperar o ritmo normal da respiração.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward se levantou e foi até o banheiro para limpar-se, deixando-me sozinha com meus pensamentos.

_Que merda. O que foi que eu fiz? Ultrapassei os limites. A linha que eu jurei não atravessar só porque Edward era mais um traseiro gostoso. Deus, como eu pude ser tão estúpida! Agora ele deve estar pensando que eu quero ficar com ele. O que é verdade, tudo bem, mas não quero ser a sua namorada. De forma alguma._

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Eu não sabia o que Edward iria dizer. Rapidamente me levantei e coloquei minhas calcinhas de volta, ajeitei meu sutiã e a camiseta. Peguei uma toalha que encontrei no armário e limpei minha perna.

Quando eu estava prestes a ir embora, Edward saiu do banheiro, inteiramente vestido.

"Bella? Escuta, sobre antes..."

Eu o interrompi. "Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu passei dos limites, não deveria ter me excedido. Mas não se preocupe, prometo que isso não vai se repetir."

Ele sorriu e disse, "Você não foi a única culpada, Bella. Eu deveria ter te impedido, mas não o fiz. Sou tão responsável pelo que aconteceu quanto você. Mais até, provavelmente. Mas eu só queria te dizer para não se preocupar com isso. Aquilo não significou nada. Apenas pense no que aconteceu como mais uma experiência de estudo, ok?"

Será que podemos realmente voltar ao normal? Parece que nós estamos cada vez mais nos afundando nisso. Mas, diabos, eu supostamente teria que transar com ele em breve, não é? Então qual era a dificuldade?

"_Tudo"_, minha mente traidora gritou. Eu a ignorei.

"Está bem. Nós vamos deixar isso pra trás. Sem problemas e sem desconforto, certo?"

"Certo."

Exceto na hora de eu ir embora, quando foi mais uma situação embaraçosa.

Merda. Acho que arruinei minha amizade com Edward.

Eu estava prestes a dar as costas para ele e sair pela porta, quando ele andou até mim e sussurrou, "Tchau, Bella."

E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele beijou meus lábios mais uma vez, abrindo sua boca e implorando para explorar a minha. Eu o deixei, e logo estávamos presos em outro longo beijo.

Mas este não foi algo urgente como antes. Foi suave, quente e gentil. Me mostrou o quanto ele se importava comigo.

Pelo menos, a amizade ainda estava intacta.

O beijo terminou tão abruptamente quanto havia começado. Edward deu um passo atrás e sorriu para mim.

"Viu, você é natural, Bella. Parece que você beija desde sempre. Mas não se preocupe, o beijo foi apenas para revisão da aula de hoje."

Tive que sorrir. "Bem, então, você deve ser um bom professor. E eu suponho que nós devamos continuar revisando, não?"

Ele riu. Ugh. Eu conhecia _aquele olhar_.

"Suponho que sim. E quanto a eu ser um bom professor, bem, é o que todas me dizem."

Que idiota arrogante.

Rolei meus olhos e disse, "Boa noite Edward."

"Boa noite Bella."

Saí de lá rapidamente e fiz meu caminho para casa. Pus minha mente em ponto morto, me recusando a pensar e encarar as memórias do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas é claro, minha mente não conseguia bloquear Edward por muito tempo.

E logo, eu estava sonhando com ele. Sonhando com todas as coisas maravilhosas que faríamos juntos.

----

**EPOV**

_PUTA MERDA. O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?_

Vi Bella sair pela porta e logo a fechei, me apoiando contra a madeira para ter algum apoio. Eu me mantive tranquilo, calmo e seguro enquanto Bella estava aqui, mas se ela me visse agora, pensaria que eu estava louco. Eu estava inegavelmente confuso e apavorado. Bella era minha amiga, e ela _confia_ em mim. Eu sabia que não deveria ter atravessado o limite entre professor e amante.

E mesmo assim, o fiz. Quando a beijei, não consegui me sentir satisfeito. O seu sabor era tão doce e o cheiro da sua pele era tão maravilhoso... Eu tinha que tê-la naquele instante. A estúpida consciência dentro das minhas calças gritava isto. E agora, provavelmente havia arruinado a nossa amizade.

Fechei meus olhos e me lembrei da sensação de ter os lábios dela junto aos meus. A maneira como ela havia me beijado, como se aquilo fosse uma necessidade urgente para ela. Caramba, eu não sabia mais o que fazia parte da lição e o que era real. Quero dizer, eu não desejava Bella como uma das minhas namoradas... Ela merecia alguém que a tratasse da maneira certa, e não só a _comesse_, como eu sabia que faria. Mas ainda assim eu a desejava... E muito. Queria tê-la gritando meu nome enquanto se satisfazia em mim. Eu queria ser aquele que tiraria sua inocência, e que mostraria o quão poderosa ela poderia ser... O que não era pouco.

Meus pensamentos voltaram-se novamente para o seu corpo... Deus, ela era linda. Tinha seios perfeitos, seus mamilos eram de um tom rosado, e eles ficavam perfeitamente enrijecidos quando ela estava excitada. E os sons que ela fazia enquanto gozava...

Eu precisava parar. Isto estava indo longe demais. _Ela não é sua namorada... Ela não é uma de suas vadias. Ela é _Bella_, e se Rose ou Alice descobrirem o que aconteceu, você pode apostar o que quiser que Emmett e Jasper não irão facilitar também._

Porque admitindo ou não, eu a estava usando. E isto não era nada bom. Que infernos, era por este motivo que tinha minhas namoradas... Para me manter ocupado.

Mas ao menos eu podia ter algum conforto no fato de não ter dormido com ela. Ainda. Tinha conseguido me controlar por enquanto.

Suspirei enquanto olhava minha cama, sabendo perfeitamente bem que eu não conseguiria dormir agora. Saí do meu quarto e fui para a sala de TV, onde os outros estavam.

"Hey Edward, como foi a lição?" Jasper perguntou, mantendo seus olhos na tela. Ele estava jogando contra Emmett.

"Oh, foi intenso." Não fiz mais nenhum comentário. E Rose percebeu.

"E?"

"E o que?"

"Como ela se saiu com a aula do beijo?" Alice perguntou, exasperada.

"Ela foi bem. Ótima, na verdade. Mas o que mais vocês podem esperar quando sou _eu_ o professor? Eu ensinei tudo."

Aquilo fez todos revirarem seus olhos.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria resolver meu dilema por enquanto, então fiz a única coisa em que era bom – além de transar. Voltei a ser o Edward arrogante, e aquilo funcionou. Mantive todos longe por enquanto.

Suspirei, sabendo que teria de encontrar uma maneira de consertar as coisas com Bella. Amanhã, tudo voltaria ao normal.

* * *

**NT: Comentem, amores !**


	17. Uma Data é Estipulada

**NT: Não criei nada. Twilight... Bittersweet... nada. Apenas traduzo. Ganhei até um recadinho da autora de BS por isso, sabiam? Pois é, estou autorizada.**

Música: Toxic, da Britney Spears.

* * *

**BPOV**

Logo chegou a manhã de quarta feira, e enquanto me vestia para a escola, tentava bloquear as visões da noite passada de minha cabeça. Mas estava sendo difícil... Uma vez que vi Edward nu, nunca mais pude afastar a cena da minha mente.

Finalmente fiz meu caminho até o quarto de Rose, e fui recebida por uma visão... _peculiar._ Emmett e Jasper estavam ali, sentados na cama de Rose, olhando para esta e para Alice, olhares divertidos nas caras dos dois.

Rosalie e Alice, por sua vez, se encaravam de tão perto, que parecia que as duas estavam prestes a se beijar... Se não fosse pelas expressões irritadas em seus rostos.

De qualquer forma, elas estavam incrivelmente sexes. Senti um ligeiro formigamento percorrer o meio de minhas pernas.

"O que está havendo?" Perguntei, tentando direcionar meus pensamentos para outros rumos.

"As garotas estão competindo para ver quem consegue fazer o seu namorado gozar mais rápido... Rosalie diz que será ela, e então Jasper, confiante, resolveu envolver dinheiro na parada." Emmett respondeu, claramente feliz com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Jasper continuou, "Então agora, ela e Alice estão fazendo isso pra descobrir quem é a melhor. Uma aposta. As regras dizem que as duas só poderão usar as mãos. Nada de sexo, nem mesmo oral. E ainda, ambas deverão começar ao mesmo tempo."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Aquilo era interessante, tenho que admitir. "Mas como vocês vão saber quem ganhou?"

"Isto é fácil. Nós vamos começar ao mesmo tempo e no mesmo quarto. E eu acho que será ainda hoje." Emmett estava definitivamente feliz com tudo isso.

Todo aquele trabalho pra manter meus pensamentos longe da cena, e as explicações acabaram não ajudando em nada.

"Oh, definitivamente eu estou ganhando esta rodada." Rose se gabou.

"Vai sonhando, perua. Vai. Sonhando." Alice podia ser baixinha, mas ela era uma mulher bem irritadiça.

"Bem pessoal, acho melhor nós irmos pra escola agora, e esquecermos a aposta por enquanto."

Todos concordaram e me seguiram pelas escadas. Pelo visto este seria um _daqueles dias_.

* * *

Minha manhã passou tranquilamente e logo estava no meu armário, pegando meus livros para a próxima aula: matemática com Emmett.

Tentei não pensar muito na minha falta de vontade em ir. Eu odiava essa matéria, a professora era incrivelmente chata, e eu ainda tinha que sentar na mesma área em que Jessica estava. Uma hora extremamente divertida do meu dia.

"Hey Bella."

Senti minha alma fugindo do corpo. Eu conhecia aquela voz... Bem demais, até. De repente, imagens invadiram minha mente – Edward murmurando meu nome com sua voz rouca, enquanto eu tremia, consumida em um orgasmo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se comprazia no meu corpo.

Limpei minha garganta. "Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? Está perdido, por acaso?"

Ele sorria enquanto eu o encarava. Seus olhos pareciam um tanto distantes, como se ele estivesse tentando erguer um muro entre nós dois. Se ele queria as coisas assim, estava tudo bem pra mim. Quero dizer, eu conhecia as regras. Nós estávamos na escola, na frente de todo mundo. Não que isto me incomodasse, já que faria o mesmo, no lugar dele. Eu não queria ser muito associada com Edward Cullen. Ele podia ser um cara legal comigo, mas fala sério, até _eu_ sabia do que ele era capaz. Eu sabia que alguém assim tinha o poder de quebrar muitos corações...

E eu não estava a fim de sentir isso na pele, obrigada.

"Não, Ms. Swan, eu não estou perdido. Na verdade, estou aqui porque quero falar com você sobre a lição de quinta-feira."

Ah, não. Ele iria cancelar. Minha mente voltou à noite passada. Para ser sincera, eu estava na verdade focada na lembrança daquele membro enorme. Honestamente, eu não tinha ideia de que ele poderia ser tão grande assim. Tudo bem que já tinha ouvido Rose e Alice falarem sobre Emmett e Jasper, mas eu tinha pensado que as duas estavam exagerando. Oh, seria maravilhoso ter aqueles três rapazes, nus, com seus membros perfeitamente eretos e apenas esperando por nós, garotas...

"Pois bem, eu queria cancelar quinta-feira."

Fui trazida rapidamente à realidade. Céus, como eu sou idiota. Agora, ele não queria nem mesmo me ensinar. E aquilo era perfeito, porque além de não ter mais Edward, agora não teria mais chances com James também.

Ele estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, quando ouvi meu nome mais uma vez.

"Bella? Poderia falar com você um minuto?"

Era o Tyler.

Fechei meu armário com violência e ele deu um pulo. Só então olhou em volta e percebeu que nós não estávamos sozinhos. Edward ainda permanecia ao meu lado, mas Tyler não o deve ter visto com a porta do armário aberta.

"Oh! Umm... Eu não sabia que você estava ocupada."

Ele parecia muito desconfortável. Eu não tinha ideia de como Edward conseguia provocar essa sensação nas pessoas. Quero dizer, Emmett e Jasper só davam medo, mas no geral todo mundo parecia ficar desconfortável próximo de Edward. Todo mundo exceto eu, é claro.

"Eu não estou ocupada. O que foi?"

Tyler corou e olhou para baixo, encarando seus próprios pés. Acho que ele queria falar comigo, mas Edward nem se mexeu para nos deixar a sós. Quando lancei um olhar em sua direção vi que ele estava se divertindo, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Tyler. Dei-lhe uma cotovelada para fazê-lo parar.

Tyler olhou de volta para mim e disse, "Me desculpe, mas vocês dois estão juntos? Eu juro que não sabia..."

Ai, merda. Minha boca se abriu em surpresa quando ele soltou a frase. Era justamente _aquilo_ que eu estava evitando. Eu não queria ninguém pensando que Edward e eu estávamos juntos. Sem chances de eu ser mais uma das vadiazinhas dele.

"NÃOO!" Não consegui evitar e gritei em resposta. O engraçado foi que Edward gritou na mesma hora, também. Foi um 'não' conjunto.

Olhei para Edward e ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Estava quase fuzilando Tyler com os olhos.

"Bella não é nada mais do que uma amiga pra mim. Uma amiga da família. Então, o que quer que você esteja a ponto de perguntar a ela, vá em frente. Está tranquilo."

Me senti um tanto aliviada quando ouvi Edward dizendo aquilo. Quero dizer, eu não queria parecer tão não-namorável pra ele, mas se alguém soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois, eu seria rotulada como a vagabunda da escola pra sempre.

E isso não, obrigada.

Então agora parecia que Tyler estava pedindo a permissão de Edward para seguir em frente. E Edward estava dando seu consentimento a ele. Que porra era essa? Edward não era dono de todas as garotas dessa escola, não é?

Não é?

Isso, ele _não era_. Só havia uma pessoa naquele lugar que tinha conquistado tantas garotas quanto Edward, e esta pessoa era James.

O lindo e maravilhosamente deslumbrante James.

Suspirei internamente. Ai. Como eu sou retardada.

Tyler pigarreou mais uma vez. "Ok, como eu estava dizendo antes... Eu queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo, Bella. Um encontro. Na sexta-feira à noite, talvez?"

O que quer que eu estivesse esperando que ele perguntasse, definitivamente não era isso. Que diabos, o fato dele querer sair comigo deveria me deixar estática, mas agora, eu estava nervosa. Muito nervosa.

Não estava preparada.

Dei um longo suspiro e disse, "Obrigada, Tyler. É muito legal da sua parte, mas eu não acho que eu vou estar disponível."

Pobre Tyler. Ele parecia uma criança que tinha derrubado sorvete pelo chão inteiro. Mas não havia nenhuma chance de eu fazer aquilo. Quero dizer, eu nem iria receber mais aulas. Edward havia desistido.

"O que ela quis dizer, é que não vai estar disponível _nesta_ sexta-feira. Mas vai estar na semana que vem, se você não se importar em adiar." Edward falava olhando somente para Tyler, me ignorando completamente.

MAS. QUE. DIABOS?!

Edward não era meu pai!! Estremeci com o pensamento. Por que então estava se metendo e dizendo a Tyler que eu iria sair com ele?

"Está certo, então!" Tyler disse, gostando imediatamente da mudança repentina dos planos. "Te pego na próxima sexta às 7 horas, está bem?" Ele perguntou. Mas não se dirigiu a _mim_. A pergunta foi feita a Edward; o Todo-Poderoso-das-periquitas.

Rolei meus olhos.

"Sim, às sete está bem. E não se esqueça das flores." Edward disse, sorrindo para Tyler. Mas agora, ele só estava querendo se aparecer pra mim.

Assim que Tyler saiu de nosso campo de audição, me virei para encarar Edward. Mas ele não estava mais lá. Olhei para os lados e o encontrei já no meio do pátio, andando na direção oposta enquanto gritava por cima do ombro "Vou me atrasar para a aula, Bella. Me apressaria também, se fosse você!!"

Que idiota, senhor. Ele nunca se importou se estava atrasado para nenhuma aula antes. Era muito conveniente esta preocupação para chegar cedo justamente hoje, não?

Rapidamente me dirigi para matemática, mais do que irritada pelo que Edward havia feito. Fala sério, no que ele estava pensando?

Emmett me lançou um olhar questionador quando sentei atrás dele. Então, virou-se para mim e disse, "Está tirando as calcinhas pela cabeça por que, criança?"

"Edward." Respondi automaticamente.

Me arrependi no mesmo momento de ter dito isso. Falar em calcinhas me lembrava da noite passada, quando as minhas estavam no chão do quarto de Edward, depois de terem sido apressadamente expulsas do meu corpo e...

Minha resposta, é claro, atraiu outro olhar de Emmett, enquanto suas sobrancelhas subiam e desciam sugestivamente. "Eu sabia." Ele me respondeu.

Rolei meus olhos e disse, "Não é o que você está pensando, Em." Embora ele estivesse relativamente perto da verdade. "O seu querido irmão me arranjou um encontro _com ele_!" Sussurrei a última parte apontando para Tyler, que sentava perto de mim.

Emmett virou-se para olhar Tyler, que estava agora com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Quando percebeu que nós o estávamos encarando, seu riso aumentou, o olhar voltado diretamente para mim.

"Bem, talvez Edward fez isso porque quer te testar. Sabe, para descobrir como você está se saindo, essas coisas. Não será tão ruim, Bella. E eu tenho certeza de que se você pedir, Edward irá com você no dia. Não segurando vela, é óbvio, mas estou certo de que ele estaria disposto a seguir vocês, pra garantir que você não desmaie ou nada assim."

Boa ideia. Eu não estava exatamente feliz com a perspectiva de um encontro, mas se Edward estivesse cuidando das coisas, talvez não fosse tão ruim.

Talvez.

Deixei aquele assunto para lá e me concentrei nos afazeres da escola. Hmm... Aquilo parecia tão mundano, se comparado à novela mexicana que eu chamava de vida.

* * *

Quando dei por mim, já era hora do almoço, e eu estava sentada com a gangue.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper disse, abrindo espaço na mesa para que eu pudesse sentar ao seu lado.

"Hey Jazz, olá todo mundo."

"Por que essa cara?" Alice perguntou enquanto eu a via acariciar a coxa de Jasper. Ele parecia não se importar com isto.

"Edward acha que tem o direito de arranjar um encontro meu com Tyler para a próxima sexta-feira. E ele nem me consultou! Como pode ser justo assim?"

"Oh, sim... Totalmente injusto." Rosalie respondeu de um jeito meio ausente, como se não estivesse prestando muita atenção em mim. Dei uma olhada em todos sentados à mesa e vi o porquê.

Rose e Alice encaravam uma a outra, enquanto suas mãos estavam sob a mesa. Olhei para o lado e encontrei a mão de Alice acariciando a ereção de Jasper. Me parecia que Rosalie estava fazendo o mesmo com Emmett, e ambos os rapazes se seguravam para abafar seus gemidos de prazer.

Merda. Isso não podia estar acontecendo _agora_.

De repente, Alice abriu o zíper da calça de Jasper, serpenteou sua mão para dentro e tirou de lá o brinquedinho de seu namorado, para quem ela olhava orgulhosa.

Oh, sim... Eles estavam _mesmo_ fazendo isso aqui e agora. Não evitei mais um olhar na direção de Jasper. E percebi que Edward não era o único abençoado daquela família. Alice tinha sorte.

"Que porra é essa? Gente!! Nós estamos num refeitório!!" Eu já estava ficando histérica. Pode me chamar de louca, mas eu ainda acreditava que masturbar o seu namorado em local público era sinônimo de encrenca.

"Esse lugar é perfeito, Bella. Estamos seguros."

Dei uma olhada em volta e percebi que Rosalie estava mesmo certa. Nós tínhamos uma mesa só pra nossa turma, e estávamos sentados no canto do refeitório. Ninguém vinha falar com a gente – a menos que tivesse algum desejo suicida. Estávamos perfeitamente escondidos.

"Está pronta, Hale?" Alice perguntou enquanto encarava Rose, do outro lado da mesa.

"A postos, Brandon. Começamos em três, dois, um... agora!"

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria, não pude evitar ficar assistindo Alice com Jasper. Sua mão minúscula deslizava suavemente por toda a extensão do membro dele, que parecia se contorcer. Céus, como eu queria ter forças pra desviar o olhar da cena... Tudo bem, no fundo, eu não queria olhar pra outro lugar.

Fitei Jasper e percebi o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele manter a compostura. Emmett não estava numa situação melhor, tampouco. Ele tentava se acalmar respirando profundamente, mas, ao que tudo indica, não estava adiantando. Rosalie estava sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Oh, baby, você está tão duro... Você me quer, não quer? Quer sentir ela te apertando? Ou que tal um oral? Você gosta quando eu te deixo limpinho, não gosta? Quando eu engulo tudo o que você me dá? Mmm... Posso te sentir agora, Em. Goza pra mim, amor. Goza na minha mão, então eu vou poder limpar tudo com a minha boca..."

Nossa, Rosalie realmente falava coisas sujas. Até as _minhas_ calcinhas já estavam molhadas a essa altura. Tinha o pressentimento de que Rose iria ganhar esta.

Voltei minha atenção para Alice, e agora ela também estava sussurrando coisas no ouvido de Jasper. Seu linguajar era quase o mesmo da loira, e quando olhei para baixo, para sua mão, notei que já saiam algumas gotas. Oh, aquilo deveria ter um gosto maravilhoso...

Meu deus. O que eu estou dizendo? Nem mesmo cheguei nessa etapa com Edward, e aqui estou eu, querendo engolir Jasper inteiro.

Alice olhou para mim e falou, "Parece bom, não é, Bella? Você quer? Quer saber qual é o gosto de Jasper?"

Ouvi gemidos vindo de Jasper e Emmett. Tudo o que consegui fazer foi morder meu lábio.

"Você pode tocá-lo, Bella, se quiser. Vá em frente, encoste na cabecinha."

Eu realmente estava cogitando a ideia, quando Rosalie disse, "Sem essa, perua. Isto é entre você e eu. Bella, não toque nele!"

Ela estava certa. Alice estava tentando me usar para ganhar vantagem. Fiquei parada, mas continuei assistindo.

Novamente, Alice teve outra ideia.

"Ei, Jazz? Você quer saber como são os seios da Bella? Oh, eles são tão firmes, e seus mamilos são vivos e rosados. Você precisa ver o quão gostosa ela fica nua, enquanto eu brinco com ela, fazendo ela se contorcer e finalmente, quando goza... mmm... Ela tem um gosto tããooo bom, Jazz."

Arregalei meus olhos de surpresa. Cara, quando ela dizia as coisas dessa forma, soava sexy. Agora até eu respirava com dificuldade. Aquele parecia ser o único encorajamento de que Jasper precisava. Vi seu rosto se contorcer antes dele escondê-lo entre suas mãos e gemer.

Olhei novamente para baixo, para o seu membro dançando na mão de Alice, o gozo escorrendo. Ela tentava recolher tudo o que podia com a outra mão, e então, ouvi mais um grunhido. Emmett agarrava firmemente a mesa, enquanto também gozava, e Rosalie tentava recolher cada gota.

Cara, o olhar nos rostos de Emmett e Jasper nesta hora era impagável. Eles estavam incrivelmente sexes. Assim como Rosalie e Alice.

Assim como _Edward_ também ficava.

Dei uma olhada pelo refeitório, torcendo para que tivéssemos sido discretos. Todos pareciam tão normais como em todos os almoços nas quartas-feiras. Todo mundo, exceto Edward.

O encontrei no lado oposto da sala, olhando para nossa mesa. Sua testa estava franzida, mas de repente ele suavizou a expressão. Ele balançou a cabeça, como se soubesse as travessuras que seus amigos estavam aprontando. Então, voltou-se para conversar com Samantha, outra de suas garotas.

Bem, obviamente, aquela cena não era surpresa nenhuma para Edward. Será que essa gente nunca iria parar de me surpreender? Provavelmente não.

"Você é uma trapaceira, Alice!!" Rosalie gritou para a amiga. Alice apenas sorriu, triunfante.

"Mas eu não fiz nada! Veja nas regras. Meu namorado chegou lá primeiro, então seja humilde pelo menos uma vez na vida e admita que eu sou a melhor!"

"Não!" Rosalie retorquiu. "Você usou mão da arma secreta e isso não é justo!"

"Ah, qual é! Quando eu falei, Emmett se descontrolou também. Então, isto beneficia a nós duas."

"Espera aí. Que arma secreta?" Perguntei a elas.

Alice riu e disse, "Você, Bella. Lembra que eu contei sobre os garotos terem sempre sonhado em nos ver em ação? Às vezes nós usamos estas visões para conseguirmos o que queremos. E tenho que admitir, Rose e eu não nos importaríamos em ter você conosco."

Certo... O que eu digo diante disso? Você não fala simplesmente um 'obrigada'. E eu tenho certeza de que o Hallmark não faz cartões dizendo_, Eu sei que vocês têm muitas opções quando se trata de escolher um parceiro para as suas orgias. E eu só queria dizer... Obrigada._

É... Não existem muitas pessoas com o mesmo problema. Então, fiz a única coisa que me pareceu certa para o momento. Fiquei calada.

"Olhem, vocês assustaram a pobre garota, gente." Emmett disse, me fitando. Mas ele sorria, e por mais estranho que possa parecer, aquilo me tranquilizou.

O sinal tocou, nos avisando que era hora de seguirmos. Suspirei, percebendo que esta era a hora da minha aula com Edward.

Acenei um tanto desconcertada para os meus amigos e rumei para o meu armário. Cara, o que você faz quando descobre que seus amigos fantasiam com você? Com você e _eles_?

Balancei a cabeça e pensei; _um dia... Eu crio coragem. Um dia..._

Fui a primeira a chegar a nossa mesa. Puxei meu caderno da mochila e comecei a rabiscar. Me perguntei se deveria me desculpar pelo showzinho da noite passada. Quero dizer, aquilo foi incrivelmente errado; mas que inferno, eu pensei que nós ainda estávamos dentro da aula!

Ouvi a cadeira sendo arrastada e vi Edward sentar-se perto de mim. Tentei agir normalmente, calma e contida. Mas não acho que tenha feito um bom trabalho, no entanto.

"Hey Bella."

"Olá Edward."

Não dei mais nenhuma palavra. Só fiquei lá sentada, encarando o caderno. Porque, sério, o que eu deveria dizer? _Hey, desculpa por querer desesperadamente dar pra você? Espero que você continue a me ensinar todos os truques pervertidos que você conhece?_

Cruzes, este dia estava pedindo uma pilha de cartões Hallmark.

"Você ainda está zangada comigo por eu ter te arranjado com Tyler?"

Tyler? Oh, sim! Eu supostamente deveria estar brava com esse imbecil por ter feito aquilo comigo! Tinha me esquecido completamente... Mas, como desculpa, minha mente tinha estado muito ocupada durante o almoço com _outras coisas_...

"Claro, é por causa disso, Cullen. Qual é o seu problema, hein? Eu não tenho ideia do que fazer!! Você me jogou para os lobos!"

Ele rolou seus olhos. "Oh, até parece. Só pare um pouco de ser tão dramática, ok. Nós só estamos falando de _Tyler_. Você ficará bem. Além do mais, não há nenhum tipo de sessão de amassos no cronograma. É só não deixa-lo ir tão longe."

Bufei. Ele fez tudo parecer fácil. O que, é claro, deveria parecer mesmo pra ele, levando-se em conta que perdeu a vergonha na cara há muito, muito tempo atrás. Agora tudo era muito simples pra ele.

"Mas como eu vou aprender alguma coisa de agora em diante? Digo, já que você não vai mais me dar aulas."

Edward virou-se para mim, a confusão estampada em seu rosto. Neste momento, Mr. Banner entrou na sala.

Ele então começou toda aquela lengalenga sobre prestar atenção nele lá na frente. Parece que havia muitos alunos que reprovaram no seu último teste por isso. E claro, Edward e eu não fazíamos parte deste grupo. Portanto, o assunto não nos interessava.

Eu estava prestes a escrever um bilhete, quando Edward deslizou um papel pela minha mesa. _O que você quer dizer com 'não terá mais aulas'? Você quer parar, é isso?_

Hmm... Parece que havia tido algum tipo de mal-entendido aqui. Ele estava pensando que _eu_ queria cancelar as lições.

_Não... Mas você me disse que queria cancelar quinta-feira. Então, presumi que você estava desistindo._

Vi quando ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, enquanto respondia. _Bella bobinha. Tudo o que eu fiz foi cancelar _quinta-feira_. Não tive a chance de dizer o porquê, já que o Tyler apareceu e nos interrompeu. O que eu quis dizer é que estava cancelando a aula de quinta, e ao invés disso, teríamos aula na sexta. E não importa o quanto você tente, nem pense em desistir do seu encontro na próxima semana._

Oh... Ele estava só trocando as datas. Agora entendi. E me senti uma idiota. Mas Edward ainda parecia inflexível sobre meu encontro com Tyler. Dei um suspiro enquanto escrevia _Está certo, acho que vou sair com Tyler. Ele não é tão ruim assim. Claro que não é nenhum James também, mas eu ainda posso imaginar. Só tenho um enorme favor a pedir pra você._

Ele sorriu um pouco para o que eu escrevi e disse _Favor? Diga, então. E se estiver ao meu alcance, irei te ajudar. Mas não se esqueça que eu tenho uma competição de natação neste fim de semana._

Graças a Deus que Edward estava disposto. Ainda bem que ele disse que iria ajudar. _Ok. Bem... Tendo em vista que é o meu primeiro encontro-de-teste, eu estava pensando se você não poderia me acompanhar. Não digo ficar grudado, essas coisas. Mas apenas ficar por perto, caso eu precise de você para alguma coisa. Sabe, se eu hiperventilar ou desmaiar. Duvido muito que Tyler saiba o que fazer._

Pronto. Falei tudo o que precisava. Agora eu estava olhando para a frente, nervosa demais para encara-lo enquanto ele respondia. Senti o papel escorregar para minhas mãos.

_Então, você quer que eu fique de olho em você? Sem problemas, eu acho. De qualquer forma, acho Tyler não irá tentar nenhuma gracinha. Mas então, sim, eu vou com vocês. Só não dependa muito de mim, ok? Quero que este seja o _seu_ show tanto quanto possível._

Senti uma onda de alívio. Isto seria ótimo. Ao menos agora meu professor estaria comigo, e se eu desse algum deslize – e eu sei que eu _vou_ dar –, ele estará lá pra me dizer o que fazer.

Pronto, agora a semana que vem já estava toda planejada. Só faltava eu descobrir o que iríamos fazer _nesta_ sexta, já que Edward ainda não tinha contado.

_Hey, porque você inverteu as datas? Nós iremos fazer alguma coisa especial sexta?_

O vi balançar ligeiramente sua cabeça enquanto escrevia em uma elegante caligrafia, que contrastava com a minha, rabiscada. Rapidamente peguei o papel assim que ele terminou.

_Sim, há um motivo para essa troca. Mas vou deixar você descobrir qual é. Nós iremos sair na sexta... Você precisará estar produzida... A galera toda vem também... Que tal? Ah, é... E eu espero que você não se oponha a usar identidades falsas. Porque eu já tenho algumas feitas pra nós._

Aquilo não soava bem. Sair na sexta, produzida, todos juntos e identidades falsas?

Ai meu deus... Isso só podia significar uma coisa...

Merda! Nós iríamos à boate.

* * *

**NT: haha. O próximo capítulo é um dos meus favoritos... comentem !**


	18. Há Verdade em Suas Palavras

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

Música: Paralyzer, do FingerEleven

Disturbia, da Rihanna  


* * *

_Eu não posso mudar minha forma_

_Não, não, não, não, não..._

_Eu não posso mudar_

_Não posso mudar meu corpo_

_Não, não, não_

_Te levarei pela única_

_Estrada em que já estive_

_Te levarei pela única_

_Estrada em que já estive_

**BPOV**

A noite de sexta-feira finalmente se aproximava, e eu estava apavorada. Aquilo era muito novo para mim, e eu não tinha ideia do que fazer. É claro que deveria mentir e dizer que tudo estava bem, mas vamos encarar a realidade. Eu nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, e todo mundo logo perceberia meu golpe.

Oh. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Sentei em minha cama e pensei em todos os diferentes cenários em que aquilo poderia acontecer – todos eles péssimos, por sinal.

Estava prestes a sair do quarto, quando ouvi uma batida em minha porta. _Entranho. Ninguém nunca vem até aqui._

Fiquei pensando em quem poderia ser, enquanto gritava um "Entre!"

Era Edward.

Ele pôs sua cabeça para dentro e sorriu para mim. "Hey, Bella. Se importa se eu entrar por um minuto? Você não está ocupada, está?"

"Ocupada? Sim, acho que estou. Muito ocupada _surtando_ sobre hoje à noite, isso sim! Sinceramente, Edward, não acho que estou pronta para 'arrebentar' numa boate."

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e pegou minha mão fria entre as suas. "Escute, Bella. Você ficará bem. Se eu não acreditasse nisso, não te deixaria ir e correr o risco de fazer papel de boba na frente de todo mundo."

Olhei para cima e percebi o quão sincero ele estava sendo. Eu não poderia realmente duvidar de suas palavras, não com aquele olhar em seu rosto. Mas vale lembrar, ele era um ótimo mentiroso. Ele mesmo havia dito isso uma vez.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi balançar minha cabeça e deixar o assunto pra lá. Não havia necessidade de discutir mais uma vez.

"Você não está nem remotamente curiosa do motivo de eu estar na sua casa? Eu nunca venho aqui."

Oh, sim. Ele nunca tinha vindo até a minha casa antes, muito menos até o meu quarto. Exceto naquela vez em que eu adormeci no jipe e ele me trouxe e me deitou em minha cama; mas outro dia? Nunca.

"O que você faz aqui?" Perguntei a ele, confusa.

Ele sorriu e disse, "Bem, eu estou aqui pra te levar de volta a minha casa e provar que você está pronta para encarar o maravilhoso mundo dos encontros... Ou das boates... Ou da sedução. Como quer que você o chame."

Amarrei a cara. "E como você vai fazer isso? Você já disse que eu estava pronta, o que mais quer provar?"

"Exatamente. _Eu disse_ que você estava pronta. Mas eu quero que você veja que você já percorreu um longo caminho, e que já sabe mais do que quer admitir. Então, nós vamos fazer um experimento antes de sairmos hoje a noite. Vamos, vem comigo."

Eu não estava muito confiante sobre essa coisa toda, mas pelo visto, não tinha escolha. Levantei e peguei sua mão, enquanto ele me guiava descendo as escadas e saindo da minha casa. Quando nós chegamos na sua, ele me arrastou escada acima e fomos até o quarto de Rosalie – onde ela e Alice estavam sentadas na cama, esperando.

"O que foi? Vocês estão metidas nisso também?"

Rosalie rolou seus olhos. "Você fala como se nós estivéssemos fazendo alguma coisa errada, Bella. Alice e eu só estamos aqui para testemunhar o que vai acontecer, é só isso."

Testemunhar? Ai, meu Pai...

"O que você quer dizer com 'testemunhar'? Edward? O que está acontecendo?"

"É melhor você contar a ela, Edward, antes que ela fique histérica e parta pra cima de você. O que certamente _não_ contribuiria para uma agradável noite." Alice disse.

Edward sorriu e falou, "Olha, nós temos tudo sob controle. Você só vai mostrar o que sabe antes de nós realmente pormos o pé pra fora de casa. Só isso, ok?"

Concordei e disse, "Ok, mas e agora?"

"Nós vamos testá-la em dois simulados surpresa!" Alice tagarelou animada.

Dois simulados surpresa?

Ah, não.

"Uh-uh. Eu não vou fazer isso. Sem chance. Eles vão pensar que eu sou doida! É muito embaraçoso!!"

Rosalie apenas balançou a cabeça. "Oh, está bem. Então você quer tentar os seus movimentos virgens em algum cara mais velho no clube, e correr o risco de cair na gargalhada na hora, ao invés de tentar com seus melhores amigos e conseguir alguns bons conselhos?"

Bem, quando ela colocava as coisas dessa maneira...

"O que eu tenho que fazer?"

As garotas deram gritinhos de excitação.

Edward falou primeiro. "Ok, este é o plano. Nós três vamos te observar enquanto você joga seu charme para os rapazes. Neste momento Jasper está no quarto dele lendo algum livro, e na última vez que eu chequei, Emmett estava na cozinha. Nós vamos pegar Jasper primeiro, já que ele está mais perto. Tudo o que você tem de fazer é usar o que você sabe com ele."

"Mas ele não vai pirar? Quero dizer, isso pode chocá-lo, sabe..."

"O que será bom," Alice disse. "Isto vai nos mostrar o quão boa você realmente é. Não tenha medo em se jogar para ele, Bella. O que você fizer para assustá-lo será bom. E eu não vou ficar com ciúmes, prometo."

"É, quando você acabar, ela provavelmente vai atacá-lo na nossa frente se nós não sairmos do quarto rápido o suficiente." Disse Rosalie.

"Ainda me apavora como você e Jasper conseguem ser tão abertos sobre as suas vidas sexuais... Digo, vocês são irmãos!" Encarei Rosalie, tentando descobrir como eles faziam isso.

Ela apenas deu de ombros. "Nós sempre fomos muito honestos um com o outro, desde que éramos crianças. Não é uma grande coisa pra gente. Eu nem mesmo me importo se ele está no quarto enquanto eu troco de roupa."

Eu sabia que deveria deixar o assunto pra lá, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor. "Então, ele já viu você..."

"O que? Nua?"

Assenti, envergonhada.

"Sim, com certeza já. Mas é claro que ele não para e fica olhando, se é isso que você está pensando. É como quando nós éramos crianças; nada demais."

Como eu não tinha irmãos, achei aquela história toda um tanto difícil de entender, mas todos pareciam estar ok com isso.

"Está certo, Bella. Chega de conversa, vamos lá."

Alice saiu na frente e nós chegamos ao corredor. Dei uma espiada no quarto de Jasper e, como previsto, ele estava sentado em seu sofá dando uma olhada em suas coleções. Recuei no mesmo momento e sussurrei para os três, "Eu não posso fazer isso, gente!"

"Sim, você pode, Bella." Edward disse. "Eu te ensinei muito bem. Você é minha protegida... Agora dê o fora daqui e me faça ficar orgulhoso, caramba!!"

E dito isso, senti ele me empurrando para dentro do quarto de Jasper. Dei um pequeno tropeço, e Jasper levantou a cabeça, me encarando.

"Oh, olá, Bella! Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Eu estava tremendo. Estava tão nervosa, que parecia que eu estava ligada em 220w. Respirei fundo para me acalmar e pensei _Que seja. É agora ou nunca._

Andei até ele da melhor forma que podia naquele estado, e me sentei ao seu lado. "Eu preciso de _você_, Jasper."

Então voltei atrás e disse, "Eu só precisava ver o que você estava fazendo."

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a sua leitura. Merda. Quase tinha conseguido.

Olhei em direção da porta e encontrei três cabeças nos observando.

Malditos fuxiqueiros.

Alice fez um sinal com as mãos, me dizendo para tentar mais uma vez. Voltei minha atenção para Jasper.

Passei para uma tática mais audaciosa.

"Nossa, Jasper, estes livros são lindos. Eu não fazia ideia que você tinha uma coleção _tão grande_. É tão _extensa_."

Ele me deu um enorme sorriso. "Obrigado, Bella! Fico feliz por haver alguém nesta casa que consiga apreciar pequenos pedaços da história quando os vê. Alice não compreende minha fascinação com esses objetos, então é bom saber que você me entende."

Respirei fundo e disse, "Oh, eu realmente vejo uma coisa muito fascinante na minha frente, Jasper." Joguei meu braço para trás do sofá e deixei minha mão descansar em sua nuca, brincando com o cabelo que ele tinha ali. Era muito macio.

Jasper se retesou levemente, mas não se mexeu. Eu conseguia ver as engrenagens em sua cabeça trabalhando, tentando descobrir o que eu estava fazendo.

"Oh? E o que é fascinante pra você?" Sua voz estava um pouco hesitante, e ele tentava normaliza-la.

Me inclinei para um pouco mais perto dele, de modo que só estávamos agora separados por centímetros. Dei uma olhada na outra direção e vi que os advogados do diabo estavam assistindo tudo, e Alice me deu um sinal de encorajamento. Já que isso não estava incomodando...

"Jasper" sussurrei para ele, que olhou para mim enquanto eu encarava seus belos olhos azuis. "Eu acho _você_ fascinante... Você é lindo... charmoso... perfeito."

Pus minhas mãos em seu peito, correndo-as livremente de cima a baixo, deixando bem claro o que eu queria.

"Bella... Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia. Quero dizer, você é linda, mas, quero dizer, Alice..."

"Shhh," eu disse, pondo meu indicador sobre seus lábios. "O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente."

Eu não sei o que me fez fazer aquilo, talvez fosse o fato de Alice estar assistindo tudo, mas eu me inclinei e plantei um grande beijo nos lábios de Jasper. Me certifiquei em manter minha boca fechada, não querendo ultrapassar nenhum limite, mas mesmo assim, quando minha boca encontrou a sua, senti um arrepio gostoso percorrer meu corpo. Não era nada comparado a maneira como eu me sentia com Edward, mas Jasper não perdia por muito.

E neste momento Alice decidiu entrar em cena.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Eu nunca, nunca mesmo, tinha visto Jasper tão apavorado em toda a minha vida. Eu poderia me sentir mal pela brincadeira, mas sabia que Alice iria transar com ele sem parar assim que eu deixasse o quarto, então tudo estava certo.

"Alice!! Não é o que parece!"

"Oh? Então eu não entrei e vi a Bella passando a mão por todo o seu corpo enquanto você beijava ela? Você está tentando dizer que não foi isso que eu vi?"

Ele parecia mal. Tentei não rir da situação... Eu sabia que não estava sendo nada engraçado para o coitado.

"Bem... Quando você coloca as coisas assim parece que você viu tudo, mas deixe eu me explicar, por favor!"

Alice se virou para mim e disse, "Bella, você pode sair por um minuto, por favor? Preciso conversar com Jasper sozinha. Me encontro com você mais tarde."

Virada de costas para Jasper, ela piscou para mim e sorriu. Assim que saí a porta bateu atrás de mim. Rose, Edward e eu não dissemos nada enquanto voltávamos para o quarto dela. Então, todos nós caímos na gargalhada.

"Ai meu Deus! Vocês viram a cara dele? Foi impagável!" Rose disse.

"Sim, e é melhor Jasper vir me agradecer mais tarde. Eu vi _aquele olhar_ na Alice." Eu olhei de volta para Edward e percebi que ele tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

"Certo... Vamos partir para a vítima número dois." Ele falou. Respirei profundamente e disse, "Algum conselho, Rosalie?"

Ela pensou por um momento e então disse, "Na verdade, sim. Emmett não é muito de conversa. Para ele, ações falam mais do que palavras... E ele ama falar sujeiras. Agora seria uma boa hora para pôr as suas novas palavras em uso, Bella."

Sacudi a cabeça e comecei a me sentir nervosa mais uma vez. O que eu iria dizer? O que ele iria pensar? Achei melhor não analisar a situação. Só vou agir naturalmente. Veremos onde isso me leva.

Nós descemos as escadas sem fazer barulho, pé ante pé, até encontrá-lo na cozinha. Emmett estava ocupado fazendo um enorme sanduíche, misturando todos os ingredientes necessários. Ele estava de costas para nós, mas eu conseguia ver seus ombros potentes preparando seu lanche noturno.

Olhei para os outros dois e sussurrei, "Desejem-me sorte, gente. Eu vou precisar."

Assim que me afastei, a mão de Rosalie pegou meu braço. Voltei e ela falou, "Use a língua."

Tenho certeza de que meu rosto estava mostrando toda a confusão que se passava em minha mente. "O que?"

"Quando você beijá-lo, certifique-se de usar a língua... E faça com que ele perceba. Na verdade, eu quero _ver_ isso acontecer. Quero que ele te beije de volta, então faça o que for para conseguir essa reação dele."

Ceeertooo.

"Por quê?"

"Porque se for pra eu ficar louca com ele, eu quero uma prova concreta de que ele estava beijando você... E também porque eu acho que isso vai facilitar. Cara, eu já fico molhada só em pensar. Vai logo, garota!"

Assenti e dei mais um olhar para Edward. Ele fez um sinal positivo em minha direção, dizendo para eu prosseguir com o plano.

Entrei na cozinha tentando rebolar meus quadris o máximo que eu conseguia, de olho em Emmett, meu alvo.

"Olá, Em, o que está aprontando?" Perguntei.

"Oh, hey, Bella. Estou preparando alguma coisa pra comer antes de sairmos. Você quer um sanduíche?"

"Não, agora não, Emmett." Eu podia sentir as borboletas já se formando em meu estômago. Precisava fazer alguma coisa e logo.

"Bom... Porque eu já usei toda a carne no meu."

"Oh, nossa. Vejo que você tem muita carne aqui. Eu já te contei alguma vez o quanto eu adoro carnes?"

Ele sorriu um pouco e continuou trabalhando. "Não, acho que nunca falou."

Ele não tinha entendido aonde eu queria chegar. Teria que tentar de novo.

"Pois eu adoro. Amo a sensação de tê-la em minha boca enquanto mastigo e, às vezes, adoro só deixa-la em minha boca para sentir todo o sabor. Humm..."

O comentário prendeu sua atenção por um ínfimo segundo. O vi engolir seco enquanto pegava a maionese e virava a garrafa de cabeça para baixo para colocá-la no sanduíche.

"Você sabe, eu também adoro o jeito que a maionese salta para fora da garrafa desse jeito. É tão cremosa e branca. E se você apertar da forma certa, aquele molho branco vai cobrir tudo... Bem como deveria."

Ele colocou a garrafa no balcão e se virou para me encarar completamente. Definitivamente havia luxúria em seus olhos... Assim como havia precaução também, já que ele sabia o que poderia acontecer se deixasse a guarda baixa.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Sua voz estava insegura, e ele lutava para manter o controle.

"Eu? Nada, Emmett. Nada mesmo." Andei até ele, que recuou, tentando se manter longe de mim. Suas costas bateram na parede da cozinha enquanto eu avançava, pronta para atacar.

Respirei fundo e me preparei para as próximas palavras. "Exceto, que eu iria amar ter você em minha boca. Aposto que você é bem grande, não é, Em? Eu sei que posso fazer você gozar rapidinho, assim que pôr minha boca em você... Sugando, provando cada centímetro."

Ele fechou seus olhos e disse, "Deus, Bella... Você sabe que nós não podemos..."

Mas eu não deixei ele terminar. Com seus olhos fechados, eu me aproximei e o beijei. Não era gentil, como tinha sido com Jasper. Este beijo foi com desejo e ânsia... Que surpreendentemente não eram falsos.

Abri minha boca e deslizei minha língua para dentro da sua, procurando sua língua. A encontrei naquele breve momento de confusão, e gemi enquanto nossas línguas se entrelaçavam. Me certifiquei em dar uma boa visão da cena para Rosalie. Foi isso o que ela pediu, certo?

Oh, e falando no diabo... Ela chegou bem na hora.

"QUE PORRA É ESSA AQUI?"

Nossa, como ela grita. Me afastei rapidamente de Emmett e tentei parece chocada. Emmett, como Jasper, estava apavorado, e tentava esconder a ereção com a barra da camiseta.

"Rosie! Amor!"

Rosalie parecia lívida. Nossa, ela era muito boa nessas coisas. "Não venha com essa de amor, Emmett Cullen!! Como você ousa beijar Bella desse jeito? Eu sou a sua _única_ mulher, e é melhor você nunca se esquecer disso!"

Ele balançava a cabeça freneticamente e dizia, "Sim, Rosalie. Eu sei disso. Me desculpe, eu fui fraco. Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe!!"

Eu só fiquei parada ali, assistindo a briga dos dois. Eu não tinha ideia se deveria sair ou não... Achei melhor esperar Rose dar minha deixa.

"Quem começou? Quem beijou quem?"

Eu estava prestes a falar, quando Emmett me surpreendeu totalmente. "Fui eu. Me desculpe, Rose. Bella fez alguns comentários e eu acabei interpretando mal. Eu a beijei."

Bem, falando de surpresas. Porque ele havia feito isso?

Rosalie sabia que era mentira, já que ela havia visto toda a cena. Mas preferiu ficar quieta. Ela se virou para mim e disse, "Isso é verdade, Bella? Foi o asno do meu namorado que te agarrou?"

Dei uma olhada para Emmett, e vi ele implorando com seus olhos. Por alguma razão desconhecida por mim, ele queria levar a culpa toda.

"Sim, é verdade. Emmett me beijou primeiro."

Ela assentiu e disse, "Emmett, vá para o meu quarto agora mesmo. Eu vou te dar um bom castigo pela sua _fraqueza_, querido."

Ele saiu rapidamente e subiu as escadas correndo. Rosalie me olhou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Aquilo foi incrível, Bella! Realmente, realmente bom. Nossa, tenho que admitir, estou impressionada."

Sorri de volta e disse, "Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da minha brincadeirinha com seu _irmão_."

Ela riu e disse, "É claro. Bem, agora eu vou lá fazê-lo pagar pelos seus erros. Você não tem ideia de como isso me excitou."

Me lembrei daquela vez em que eu estive com Rose e Alice. Rose tinha um gosto muito doce, e era muito suave. Mas até eu sabia que ela deveria ser uma leoa quando estava com Emmett.

Ela veio para perto de mim e falou, "Preciso te dar alguma coisa pela sua ajuda, Bella. Aqui."

Vi sua mão ir para debaixo de sua saia, e eu só podia supor o que ela fazia sob o tecido. Senti minhas pernas tremerem um pouco enquanto imaginava ela se tocando naquele exato momento. Ela tirou sua mão e trouxe dois dedos até minha boca.

"Abra, Bella."

Assim o fiz, e ela pôs seus dois dedos em minha boca. Passei minha língua por entre eles, me certificando em sugar e lamber cada grama de seu suco. Quando terminei, ela os tirou de lá e falou, "Obrigada, Bella. Você é uma ótima amiga." Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo no meu pescoço, dando um rápido chupão. Então se afastou e subiu as escadas correndo, indo encontrar o já impaciente Emmett.

Observei ela sair, me sentindo mais uma vez molhada. Rosalie era uma mulher muito sensual, e ela sabia disso. Agora eu teria que ir para casa e encontrar alguma maneira de me aliviar antes de sairmos para a boate.

----

**EPOV**

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi me sentar e assistir Rose e Bella juntas. Caramba, elas eram gostosas. Eu só podia imaginar o que seria ter aquelas duas na cama... Nuas, provando a outra, lambendo...

Minha ereção estava dando sinais de vida a essa altura. Então Rose saiu da cozinha, sua mente focada em apenas uma coisa.

Transar com Emmett.

Eu vi que Bella ainda estava pregada no mesmo lugar, e me perguntei como deveria ser o gosto de Rose e Bella. A curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim enquanto eu andava até ela.

Os olhos dela capturaram os meus e ela disse, "Você viu isso?"

"O que? Você e Emmett, ou você e Rose?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu e Rose."

"Sim, eu vi. E tenho que dizer, foi incrivelmente quente. Quem poderia dizer que você era uma garota tão má assim, hein?"

Ela sorriu, e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era fitar a sua boca. Deus, eu queria apenas _prova-la_.

Bella percebeu meu desejo e perguntou, "Você quer experimentar também?"

Acho que eu devo ter dito que sim, porque quando percebi, ela estava me beijando. Minha língua rapidamente entrou em sua boca e a mistura de Bella e Rose invadiu meus sentidos. A empurrei contra a parede e pressionei meu corpo contra o dela. Eu sabia que ela podia sentir minha ereção, que estava lutando por alguma maneira de se aliviar.

Bella gemeu em minha boca enquanto seus braços enlaçavam meu pescoço, colocando-me mais parto dela. Eu estava perdendo o foco. E rápido. Se não parasse, ela não seria virgem por muito tempo, e não poderíamos ir para a boate, e eu teria quatro membros da família querendo arrancar minha cabeça, se perguntando por que eu não pude sossegar dentro das calças.

Pelo menos por Bella.

Deus, ela merecia mais do que isso. Algo melhor do que eu. Que inferno, eu ainda estava me encontrando com minhas namoradas enquanto ensinava a Bella! Ela não precisava de alguém como eu ferrando com a sua vida. Já era ruim o suficiente ser quem iria tirar sua virgindade... E eu era egoísta demais para desistir do título de ser o seu primeiro.

Me afastei e tirei suas mãos do meu pescoço. Nós dois estávamos respirando com dificuldade, e eu sabia que ela estava alterada também. Mas eu não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Eu teria odiado a mim mesmo, e ela também odiaria, se eu tivesse ido em frente.

"Acho melhor nós irmos nos aprontar para mais tarde, não é?"

Vi a confusão em seu rosto, seguida pelo desapontamento. Ela olhou para baixo, para seus pés, e quando me fitou de volta, percebi que ela já havia levantado a guarda e tentava aparentar indiferença. Se eu não a conhecesse tão bem, poderia dizer que nada tinha a incomodado.

"Sim, você está certo. É melhor eu ir e me arrumar para hoje a noite. Vejo você daqui a pouco."

Ela rapidamente saiu, sumindo da minha visão. Eu sabia que eu era um imbecil, mas ela ainda iria me agradecer por ter agido daquela forma.

Marchei até meu quarto e decidi que um banho gelado seria bom para pôr as ideias em ordem antes de sairmos.

* * *

A boate era exatamente como eu imaginava que seria. Escura, malcheirosa e barulhenta. Eu geralmente não era um grande fã de boates, mas Bella precisava aprender de algum jeito, e eu sabia que ela iria se sair bem com um pouquinho de persuasão.

Conseguimos entrar sem nenhum problema, embora Bella tenha ficado zanzando em torno de nós, nervosa. Ela era uma péssima criminosa.

Nós fizemos nossos caminhos até a copa e pedimos nossas bebidas. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose estavam muito contentes quando se sentaram à mesa, conversando animadamente. Bella se juntou a eles, mas eu estava frustrado demais sexualmente para dar a mínima para o humor deles.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você fez aquilo, Bella." A voz de Emmett se sobressaiu à música alta. Bella sorriu para ele, extremamente feliz que havia sido capaz de conseguir aquela reação de Emmett.

"Eu sei. Eu também não acredito que tenha conseguido. Mas não foi tão difícil quanto eu pensei que seria. E você sabe, você e Jasper devem me agradecer. Pelo que eu sei, vocês ganharam ótimas recompensas pela pulada de cerca."

Emmett e Jasper sorriram, e Jasper disse, "É, aquilo foi ótimo. Cara, Alice é uma explosão na cama, vou te dizer."

Ele estava certo, é claro. Me lembrei de como Alice era. Caramba, aquela garota sabia mexer.

"Ela não é nada comparada à minha Rosalie. Rose é um animal selvagem. Ela não para, e aquela sua boca..."

Hmm... Ele estava certo sobre ela, também. Rosalie era muito ativa e ela sempre gostou das coisas duras, fortes. E a boca dela... Bem, ela podia literalmente tomar até a última gota.

Me perguntei o que Bella poderia fazer quando ela...

Não. Eu tinha que parar com isso. No seu devido tempo, eu iria descobrir. Não agora. Porque agora, nós estávamos aqui para uma aula, e não para o meu prazer.

Bella não era uma das minhas vadias. Ela era minha amiga e, porra, amigos não deixam amigas transarem com eles como vagabundas.

Voltei a atenção para a conversa.

"Mas eu não entendo, Emmett. Por que você mentiu para a Rosalie e disse que você me beijou?"

Eu tinha me perguntado sobre a mesma coisa.

"Bem, Bella, eu pensei que talvez você só estivesse confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos por mim. Eu disse a Rose que era minha culpa, porque não queria que ela perdesse a sua melhor amiga. Isso seria horrível. A felicidade da Rosalie significa o mundo pra mim, e eu não queria deixar aquele pequeno deslize pôr tudo a perder."

Caramba... Eu não tinha ideia que Emmett conseguia ser tão sincero em relação a Rose. Eu sabia que ele tinha fortes sentimentos por ela, mas cara, ele estava de quatro por aquela mulher. E era recíproco, eu suponho. Eles formam um excelente casal. Só ela era capaz de aguentar o asno do meu irmão.

Nossas bebidas chegaram, e nós continuamos as provocações. Depois de algumas doses, eu estava começando a me soltar. Era tão bom vir aqui com a minha família e apenas relaxar e me divertir. Não sei por que não fiz isso mais vezes antes.

"Bella, é agora."

Levantei meu olhar e vi Alice de pé, puxando Bella de seu lugar também.

"Vamos lá, Rose. Vamos até a pista de dança com a Bella, para ajudá-la a ganhar ritmo. Nos dê uns dez minutos, rapazes, e então vocês poderão ir e se juntar a nós. Bella terá uma fila de caras querendo dançar com ela depois disso."

Bella deu mais um grande gole em sua bebida antes de seguir as garotas para fora dali. A pista estava lotada, mas elas não se misturaram. Preferiram ficar em uma área onde nós conseguíamos enxerga-las perfeitamente, pelo que eu era grato. Assim eu não precisaria me aventurar no meio da multidão para encontrar Bella mais tarde.

_Disturbia_ estava tocando quando as garotas começaram a demonstração de suas habilidades. Fiquei de queixo caído no momento em que uma ficou na frente e a outra dançava atrás de Bella, formando um sanduíche.

"Puta que pariu..." Jasper murmurou.

"Fudeu..." Emmett praguejou.

"Caralho, o que que é isso..." eu disse.

As garotas estavam se movimentando e rebolando seus quadris uma contra a outra, e Bella estava bem no meio delas. Rosalie estava de costas para Bella, que segurava os quadris da amiga, ajudando nos movimentos, seus seios espremidos contra as costas de Rose. Alice estava encarando as costas de Bella, suas mãos nos quadris dela, seus corpos se encostando e se afastando. As mãos das três garotas percorriam seus corpos de cima a baixo, para depois tocarem os das outras... Nunca tocando nenhuma parte óbvia, mas mesmo assim, elas chegavam perto.

Bella se virou e então Rose e Alice estavam agora ao seu redor, esfregando seus corpos no dela de cima a baixo. Bella tinha sua cabeça para trás, expondo seu lindo pescoço para elas, e seus braços estavam jogados para cima, dando às garotas liberdade para tocá-la.

Elas estavam reunindo um bom grupo ao redor, tanto de mulheres como homens. Olhei para o lado, e as expressões de Emmett e Jasper não eram muito diferentes da minha. Cheias de desejo e luxúria.

"Porra. Desculpa rapazes, mas eu tenho que resolver isso."

É, eu acho que todos nós precisávamos resolver. As mãos de Emmett desapareceram dentro de suas calças, e Jasper e eu fizemos o mesmo. No momento em que eu me toquei, gemi. Eu estava extremamente sensível e prestes a explodir. Felizmente, Jasper e Emmett estavam na mesma situação.

"Quem diria que nossas garotas poderiam ser ainda mais gostosas?" Jasper disse enquanto as assistia.

Olhei para a pista e vi que Rosalie estava empinando seu traseiro em direção do corpo de Bella, que rebolava.

"Ok, já é o suficiente. Eu vou atrás dela agora." Emmett resmungou. Paciência nunca foi o seu forte.

"Eu também." Jasper levantou logo depois.

Eu assisti enquanto os dois pegavam suas namoradas e desapareciam em direções opostas, provavelmente indo transar feito animais por aí.

Vi quando Bella escolhia o cara com quem ela dançaria a próxima música. Seus corpos estavam perigosamente próximos, e ela estava dando a ele tudo o que tinha. Eu não fazia ideia de quão boa Bella seria com toda essa coisa da dança, mas ela estava ótima. Movia seu corpo como se já fizesse isso a vida toda.

Fiquei assistindo enquanto ela dançava com um cara após o outro, dando a chance para todos. Eu ainda estava dolorido, precisando de algum tipo de alívio. Pensei sobre me tocar, mas depois reconsiderei. Eu não precisava chamar atenção para mim neste momento.

Então uma linda mulher veio até minha mesa, me cumprimentar. Ela tinha o cabelo loiro, era muito alta e voluptuosa.

"Hey. Vi você sentado aqui sozinho, e me perguntei se não precisaria de alguma companhia."

Eu sabia muito bem o tipo de _companhia_ que ela queria. Ela manteve um olho em minha ereção.

"Obrigado, mas na verdade eu estou aqui com uma amiga minha."

"Amiga?" Ela levantou sua sobrancelha. Tenho certeza de que ela estava feliz por eu não ter dito namorada.

Eu assenti e esperei que ela saísse logo dali. Eu estava pra lá de excitado, mas queria ficar de olho em Bella, e não abandona-la para comer aquela mulher.

"Está bem, então... Se você mudar de ideia, eu estarei no bar. Este é o meu número."

Ela me entregou seu número e eu o enfiei no bolso. Então ela saiu e eu voltei minha atenção para a pista de dança. Lidaria com ela mais tarde.

Bella estava dançando agora com aquele alto, moreno e – eu tenho que admitir –, _bonito_ cara. Totalmente o meu oposto, e parecia que ela estava se divertindo. Senti uma sensação estranha, e decidi que não gostava nadinha daquela cena.

O cara tinha suas mãos pelo corpo dela, e eu estava prestes a levantar e ir lá parar com aquilo, quando me segurei. Aquela era a escolha da Bella. Eu estava ali apenas como seu instrutor, e ela estava fazendo um incrível trabalho sozinha. Ele estava um tanto mais próximo do que parecia permitido, mas ela não o afastava. Pra falar a verdade, ela parecia gostar.

Respirei fundo e me concentrei nos outros acontecimentos na boate. Percebi que já fazia um bom tempo que eu não via nenhum dos outros, mas isto era normal. Vai saber o que eles estariam fazendo agora. Dei uma olhada para trás, em direção do bar, e vi que a loira ainda estava sentada lá esperando por mim.

Suspirei e voltei a atenção para a pista. Agora parecia não haver nenhuma brecha entre Bella e o seu 'amigo'. As mãos dele estavam definitivamente por todo o corpo dela, e eu não sabia o quanto mais Bella permitiria. Ela sabia muito bem que a saída desta noite não era para transar e nem praticar oral em ninguém. Era apenas para dançar e talvez beijar. Mas este cara definitivamente esperava mais do que dar alguns _beijinhos_.

Percebendo isso, me levantei e andei até eles, querendo interrompê-los e esperando que Bella me deixasse fazer isso. Ela estava perdendo a cabeça com aquele cara.

"Posso interromper?" Perguntei, enquanto olhava para Bella. Ela sorriu para mim e concordou, soltando suas mãos do idiota com quem dançava. Ele me encarou e eu retribuí o olhar, meus olhos verdes encontrando os seus negros. Eu odiava admitir, mas ele era um bonitão filho da mãe, e isso só piorava o meu lado. Ele era completamente o meu oposto e, infelizmente, o destino havia dado a ele uma boa aparência e um bom corpo. Eu precisava afastar Bella dele. E _rápido_.

"Te encontro mais tarde, ok, Bella?" Ela sorriu abertamente para ele e disse, "Claro, Jacob, sem problemas."

Jacob. Aquele nome dava arrepios em minha espinha.

"Hey, Edward. Então, como eu me saí?"

Eu tive que abrir um sorriso, para que ela não pensasse que havia feito alguma coisa errada. "Bem, Bella, você foi ótima. Eu tinha dito que você é uma natural, não é?"

"Você disse mesmo, e eu estou feliz por ter me ajudado. Obrigada Edward... Você é um ótimo amigo."

_É isso mesmo o que eu sou. E a minha primeira boa ação como amigo é te manter longe daquele tal de Jacob._

"Sem problema, Bella. Escuta... Sobre aquele cara com quem você estava... Ele parece ser muito experiente. Acho melhor você se afastar dele."

Ela estreitou seus olhos para mim e eu sabia que teria que recuar rápido. "Por agora, pelo menos. Só até que você aprenda mais algumas coisas."

Isto pareceu convencê-la um pouco, e ela concordou. "Ok, suponho que você esteja certo. Ele parece ter mesmo muita experiência nesse campo. Mas de qualquer maneira, consegui o número dele, então vou ficar de olho. Ele é muito bonitão, você não acha?"

Rolei meus olhos diante do comentário. "Como se eu fosse admitir que um cara é lindo, Bella. Qual é."

Ela sorriu e disse, "Bem, pelo menos a noite não foi um total fracasso... Estou saindo com o número dele. Como você se saiu?"

"Vê aquela loira no bar?"

Ela deu uma espiada e então olhou para mim. "A gostosona?"

"É, é aquela. Eu tenho o seu número."

"Hmmm... Alta, loira e muito, muito boa. O total oposto de mim." Ela meditou. "Parece que ela será uma boa foda."

"É... E vai ser." As palavras saíram antes mesmo que eu conseguisse pensar no que estava dizendo.

Bella congelou por um momento, e então continuou dançando. "Vai ser? Parece que você já tem tudo planejado, huh?"

Esta era a hora em que eu precisava provar a ela que caras como eu nunca mudam. Caramba, só o fato de eu estar já pensando em dormir com a loira comprovava isso.

"Sim, já tenho um plano, sim."

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou ficando costas para mim. "Bem, eu suponho que seja melhor assim. Assim que você me ensinar a ser uma boa foda, e então chamo o Jacob."

Não consegui evitar um rosnado. O pensamento dela transando com Jacob fazia meu sangue ferver. "O que aconteceu com James?"

"Oh, ele ainda está na minha lista de prioridades. Mas acho que eu posso experimentar certas coisas com Jacob primeiro."

_Paralyzer_ começou a tocar a todo volume, e tudo o que eu pude pensar foi, _Ela quer brincar assim, então? Ótimo, eu posso brincar também._

_**I hold on so nervously**_

_Eu seguro tão nervosamente_

_**To me and my drink**_

_A mim e a minha bebida_

_**I wish it was cooling me**_

_Eu queria que estivesse me acalmando_

_**But so far **__**has not been good**_

_Mas até agora não tem sido bom_

_**It's been shitty**_

_Tem sido uma droga_

_**And I feel awkward as I should**_

_E eu me sinto o mais estranho possível_

_**This club **__**has got to be**_

_Este clube tem que ser_

_**The most pretentious thing**_

_A coisa mais pretensiosa_

_**Since I thought you and me**_

_Desde que eu lembre de você e eu_

_**Well I am imagining**_

_Bem como eu estou imaginando_

_**A dark lit place**_

_Um lugar pouco iluminado_

_**Or your place or my place**_

_Ou sua casa ou minha casa_

Agarrei ela rudemente e a puxei contra o meu corpo, passando meu braço ao redor da sua cintura e a outra mão pegou seu queixo e a forçou a me encarar.

"Então você quer ir e dar para todos aqueles caras, uh? É isso, Bella? Você gosta da ideia de ser uma vadia pra todos eles?"

"Por que não? Parece funcionar muito bem com você." Bella sorriu para mim maldosamente e aquilo foi como um soco no estômago.

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_Bem, eu não estou paralisado  
__**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_Mas, eu pareço estar golpeado por você__**  
**__**I want to make you move**_

_Eu quero te fazer mexer__**  
**__**Because you're standing still**_

_Porque você permanece parada__**  
**__**If your body matches**_

_Se seu corpo combinasse__**  
**__**What your eyes can do**_

_Com o que seus olhos podem fazer__**  
**__**You'll probably move right through**_

_Você provavelmente se moveria agora mesmo__**  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

_Através de mim até você_

Eu a deixei ir, mas ela não estava pronta para me deixar sozinho ainda. Seus braços se enlaçaram em meu pescoço, suas costas pressionando meu peito. Deste ponto, eu conseguia ver seus seios subindo e descendo dentro daquele mínimo vestido em que as garotas decidiram vesti-la. Ela esfregou seu traseiro contra meus jeans, sabendo exatamente onde meu membro estava.

"Você gosta, Edward? É bom ter meu traseiro assim contra você, não é?"

Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi puxar seus quadris para mais perto. Estava gostoso demais para eu tira-la dali, e eu não iria. Nós dois estávamos muito chateados um com o outro, e já que não podíamos ter um sexo violento, parecia que a dança seria assim.

_**I hold on for one more drink**_

_Eu ofereço mais uma bebida_

_**Before I think**_

_Antes que eu pense_

_**I'm looking too desperately**_

_Eu estou parecendo muito desesperado_

_**But so **__**far has not been fun**_

_Mas até agora não tem sido divertido_

_**I should just stay home**_

_Eu deveria ter ficado em casa_

_**If one thing really means one**_

_Se uma coisa realmente significa isso_

_**This club will hopefully**_

_Este clube esperançosamente_

_**Be closed in three weeks**_

_Estará fechado em três semanas_

_**That would be cool with me**_

_O que seria bom para mim_

_**Well I'm still imagining**_

_Mas eu continuo imaginando_

_**A dark lit place**_

_Um lugar pouco iluminado_

_**Or your place or my place**_

_Ou sua casa ou minha casa_

Deus, ela estava brincando comigo, e estava difícil cair fora. Deixei minha mão direita escorregar por sua coxa até alcançar a barra do seu vestido. Arrastei meus dedos devagar por sua pele macia, me certificando em fazer isso com uma lentidão exagerada, para que ela pudesse sentir meu corpo e minhas mãos. A senti tremendo com meu toque, e sabia que tinha conseguido. Inclinei meu corpo e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_Bem, eu não estou paralisado  
__**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_Mas, eu pareço estar golpeado por você__**  
**__**I want to make you move**_

_Eu quero te fazer mexer__**  
**__**Because you're standing still**_

_Porque você permanece parada__**  
**__**If your body matches**_

_Se seu corpo combinasse__**  
**__**What your eyes can do**_

_Com o que seus olhos podem fazer__**  
**__**You'll probably move right through**_

_Você provavelmente se moveria agora mesmo__**  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

_Através de mim até você_

Girei em torno dela e ela parecia absolutamente confusa. A trouxe para mais perto de mim e deixei minha mão cair contra a parte de trás do seu vestido, desta vez fazendo meu caminho para cima, até seu traseiro. Deixei meus dedos brincarem com a ponta de sua calcinha, me divertindo com a ideia de deslizá-los para dentro do tecido.

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_Bem, eu não estou paralisado  
__**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_Mas, eu pareço estar golpeado por você__**  
**__**I want to make you move**_

_Eu quero te fazer mexer__**  
**__**Because you're standing still**_

_Porque você permanece parada__**  
**__**If your body matches**_

_Se seu corpo combinasse__**  
**__**What your eyes can do**_

_Com o que seus olhos podem fazer__**  
**__**You'll probably move right through**_

_Você provavelmente se moveria agora mesmo__**  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

_Através de mim até você_

Ela esfregou seu corpo contra o meu, sua intimidade molhada colidindo com minha ereção. Eu sabia que não conseguiria prosseguir por muito tempo. Bella estava me enlouquecendo e ela precisava parar. Pus minhas duas mãos em seus quadris para controlar seus movimentos contra mim. Eu podia sentir seus mamilos rígidos sob seu vestido, e pressionando a minha camiseta. Maldita seja a Alice, que não a obrigou a usar um sutiã.

_**I'm not paralyzed**_

_Eu não estou paralisado  
__**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_Mas, eu pareço estar golpeado por você__**  
**__**I want to make you move**_

_Eu quero te fazer mexer__**  
**__**Because you're standing still**_

_Porque você permanece parada__**  
**__**If your body matches**_

_Se seu corpo combinasse__**  
**__**What your eyes can do**_

_Com o que seus olhos podem fazer__**  
**__**You'll probably move right through**_

_Você provavelmente se moveria agora mesmo__**  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

_Através de mim até você_

"Você não tem ideia de com quem está mexendo, Isabella." Eu disse para ela, asperamente. Aquilo pareceu trazê-la para a realidade.

"Acho que tenho, sim. Você é muito bom no que faz, Edward. Admito isso. Mas entenda que você não está aqui pra ser meu pai, e sim o meu professor, ok? Então se eu quiser dar para um, ou para cinquenta caras, isso não é da sua conta."

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_Você provavelmente se moveria agora mesmo__**  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

_Através de mim até você_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_Você provavelmente se moveria agora mesmo__**  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

_Através de mim até você_

Assim que a música terminou, eu me afastei dela abruptamente. Aquilo estava complicado demais, e eu precisava cair fora agora, enquanto ainda tinha chance.

"Você está certa, Bella, eu não sou seu pai. Eu não sou nada pra você, apenas um amigo/professor. Então, me desculpe por meter meu nariz onde não fui chamado. Sinta-se a vontade para transar com quem você quiser. Eu não me importo."

Parecia que Bella queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela rapidamente fechou sua boca. Ela parecia irritada e realmente chateada, mas eu não iria fazer nada com ela. Ela já havia me posto no meu lugar, e eu estava feliz por isso ter acontecido.

Dei as costas para ela e comecei a andar, quando ela gritou para mim. "Onde você está indo?"

Olhei para trás e disse, "Estou indo fazer o que eu sei fazer melhor."

Saí rapidamente, procurando pelo bar. Então finalmente encontrei a loira estonteante lá, bebendo. Ela sorriu para mim e disse, "Mudou de ideia, bonitão?"

Dei um olhar por cima do ombro e vi que Bella já estava ocupada. Jacob tinha suas mãos pelo corpo dela... E ela estava deixando.

"Sim, mudei de ideia."

"Ótimo. Meu nome é Tanya, a propósito. Qual é o seu?"

Dei um longo suspiro e continuei pelo mesmo caminho que eu já conhecia. O mesmo que eu sempre seguiria.

"Edward. Meu nome é Edward. E vamos lá, não sou de conversa fiada."

Tanya rapidamente pulou do banquinho e veio segurar minha mão. Saí de lá com ela, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

* * *

**NT: Uh.... comentem !**


	19. O Santo Graal é Encontrado

**NT: Não criei nada. Twilight... Bittersweet... nada. Apenas traduzo. Ganhei até um recadinho da autora de BS por isso, sabiam? Pois é, estou autorizada.

* * *

**

Música: Teenagers, do My Chemical Romance

_**They said all teenagers scare the living s**__**hit out of me**_

_Eles dizem "todos os adolescente se cagam de medo de mim_

_**They could care less as long as someone**__** will bleed**_

_Poderiam se importar menos, contanto que alguém sangrasse_

_**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**_

_Então escureça suas roupas e faça uma pose violenta_

_**Maybe they'**__**ll leave you alone, but not me**_

_Talvez eles te deixem em paz, mas não a mim

* * *

_

**RPOV**

_Aquele cabeçudo, desgraçado, filho da mãe..._

Acordei no domingo pela manhã com um desejo de vingança. Hoje Edward estaria em casa, e eu mal podia esperar para _trocar umas ideias_ com ele. Ele havia viajado sábado para o seu campeonato de natação, tendo a sorte por eu ter tirado o dia para me acalmar e limpar a mente de todos aqueles pensamentos homicidas. Mas hoje era domingo, e ele estava de volta... E que Deus o ajude quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele.

Enquanto tomava banho e me vestia, não pude evitar as lembranças de Bella e do que aconteceu na noite de sexta-feira. Emmett e eu estávamos voltando de um dos quartos que eles tinham nos fundos da boate, e eu voltava sozinha, enquanto Em foi buscar algumas bebidas.

Bella definitivamente estava radiante enquanto dançava a noite inteira com um cara após o outro, aproveitando. Mas havia um rapaz que eu poderia jurar que chamou a sua atenção. Ele era alto, moreno e muito bonito, e eu podia facilmente imaginar os dois juntos. Ele não aparentava ser muito mais velho do que ela... Cerca de 21 anos.

Foi aí que tudo foi por água abaixo. Edward apareceu, e ele e Bella começaram a dançar junto como se fossem um casal tentando um tirar a roupa do outro. As mãos dele estavam por todo o corpo dela, e parecia que ele estava encorajando-a a continuar a tocá-lo. Então eles repentinamente se separaram no que definitivamente era uma briga. Edward andou até uma loira que parecia exatamente o seu tipo, e Bella voltou para os braços do galã moreno de antes – e uma grande sessão de amassos se seguiu. Edward não foi visto mais em lugar nenhum desde que saiu com aquela mulher.

A cena me deixou furiosa. É óbvio que alguma coisa aconteceu entre ele e Bella para que eles fizessem aquilo. Alguma coisa nada boa.

Não era para Edward afetar Bella daquela maneira. Eu havia avisado a ela sobre ele, e ele acabou provando que eu estava certa. Eu tentei falar com Bella no sábado, quando a encontrei vagando pelos corredores da nossa casa. Ela apenas sorriu para mim e disse que estava bem, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Ela sentia alguma coisa por ele... E por mais que tentasse negar isso, era impossível.

Maldito seja Edward e aquele jeito cafajeste. Eu iria perder minha amiga se ele não cortasse o mal pela raiz; e é por isso que estou aqui esperando para que ele nos agracie com sua presença.

Saí do meu quarto, cruzando todo o corredor, e assim que passei pelo quarto do Edward, o diabo em pessoa veio me cumprimentar.

"Bom dia, Rosalie. Fico feliz em ver que você está bem."

Oh, ele sabia que eu estava brava. "Edward, meu querido irmão... Posso dar uma palavrinha com você, por favor?"

"Na verdade, não posso. Tenho que dar conta de uma coisinha e..."

Ele se virou e tentou rapidamente se afastar de mim. Bobinho. Eu fui mais ligeira e agarrei seu braço para pará-lo.

"Acho que não, Edward. Arraste esse seu traseiro até aqui. Agora."

Abri o quarto de hóspedes, o empurrei pra dentro e fechei a porta. A coisa iria ficar feia.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?"

Ele se manteve impassível. Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer neste momento que me faria acreditar nele.

"O que você quer dizer? Não há nada acontecendo. Correu tudo bem na minha competição e eu me saí bem, obrigado por perguntar."

Me segurei pra não bater nele. Ele estava abusando da minha paciência.

"Com a Bella. O que aconteceu com a Bella?"

Vi um lampejo de emoção cruzar seu rosto, mas ele se foi com a mesma rapidez. "O que tem a Bella? Alguma coisa de errado com ela?"

Respirei profundamente e continuei. "Olha, Edward, não ferre comigo ou com a minha amiga. Eu a mandei até você porque pensei que você pudesse ajudá-la. Deixei bem claro desde o começo que você não estava autorizado a dormir com ela!"

Minha voz ia se alterando gradualmente, até que em certo ponto eu já estava gritando. Ele então revidou no mesmo tom. "Rosalie, é isso o que eu supostamente preciso fazer! Eu tenho que dormir com ela, ou por acaso você não se lembra sobre o que é a aposta?"

"Você precisa ser o professor dela, Edward. NÃO TENTE ENVOLVER BELLA EM ALGO COM O QUAL VOCÊ NÃO CONSIGA SEGUIR EM FRENTE!"

Suas narinas dilataram e ele chegava cada vez mais perto de mim, sempre gritando. "É exatamente por isso que eu saí na sexta à noite, Rose!! Ela precisa estar preparada para lidar com caras como eu e James. Ou você realmente acha que James vai ser fácil para a Bella? Não, ele não vai ser. Ela não pode nutrir esperanças de que James irá ser só dela. Caras como nós não agimos dessa forma, e quanto mais cedo aprender isso, melhor pra ela!"

"Sem essa, Sherlock! Eu entendo completamente que esse é o tipo de caras com o qual ela vai ter que aprender a lidar."

Ouvimos uma porta abrir, e nós dois nos viramos para onde o barulho estava vindo. Emmett entrou no quarto e nos olhava com a boca aberta, como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. Eu não tinha percebido o quão próximos Edward e eu estávamos durante a discussão, mas agora via que nós estávamos tão perto que nossas testas quase se tocavam.

"O que houve aqui?" Emmett olhava de um para outro tentando entender. Porém, um olhar na minha expressão foi o suficiente para ele perceber que eu não estava traindo-o com Edward, mas que eu estava furiosa com o seu irmão estúpido e egoísta.

"Emmett, _por favor_, me dê um minuto, ok?" Eu não pude evitar fita-lo, aborrecida, muito embora não fosse _ele_ o motivo da minha irritação.

Ele assentiu e saiu do quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Me virei para Edward mais uma vez, tentando descobrir um jeito de faze-lo enxergar sob o meu ponto de vista. Vi algo em seu pulso e lembrei que Bella tinha uma pulseira igual... Mas em uma cor diferente.

"Edward, o que é isso no seu braço?"

Ele tentou esconder seu braço atrás do corpo, de maneira que eu não pudesse mais enxergar. Idiota.

"É uma pulseira da amizade, não é? E quem está usando o outro par? Hein?"

Ele virou o rosto, e eu o vi travar o maxilar... Ele sabia onde eu estava querendo chegar.

"Eu sei que a Bella usa uma igual a sua, e que nenhum dos dois vai tira-las. Edward, se você é realmente amigo dela, você precisa trata-la assim. Ela não é idiota, sabe o que esperar de alguém como James. Mas você, Edward, é diferente. Você é um amigo, e ela espera o melhor vindo de você. A trate como uma _amiga_, e não como uma aluna que precisa aprender as coisas da pior maneira. Quero dizer, você se importa com ela, não é?"

Ele olhou para baixo, enquanto sua mão tocava a pulseira que estava em seu braço. "Sim, eu me importo. Mas eu quero me certificar de que é isso o que ela realmente quer, só isso."

"Ela quer, Edward. Ela fala sobre o James toda hora e realmente, realmente gosta dele. Você está prestando um grande favor ao fazer isto por ela. Não estrague a amizade de vocês. Quero dizer, você saiu com aquela mulher noite passada e deixou Bella sozinha lá. Você tem sorte por eu ter ficado de olho nela, porque do contrário, já seria um homem castrado."

Ele estremeceu enquanto se lembrava da noite de sexta. Eu continuei. "Você realmente feriu os sentimentos dela, Edward. Ela não falou muito no sábado enquanto estava aqui, e não virá hoje... Acho que ela sabe que você está em casa. Será que você poderia, por favor, ir até lá e pedir desculpas por deixá-la sozinha e por ser tão babaca? Eu sei que você não é dessas coisas, mas faça por sua amiga. É uma coisa que precisa ser feita."

Edward balançou sua cabeça e me olhou por algum tempo. Eu não sei o que ele encontrou ali, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ir atrás de Bella.

"Boa sorte, Edward." Ele se virou para mim e sussurrou, "Obrigado, eu vou precisar."

----

**BPOV**

O domingo chegou e eu não estava muito melhor. Eu não conseguia entender porque Edward me afetava daquela maneira. As suas palavras não deveriam ter me machucado tanto. Me lembrei de ter ido à casa dele no sábado, e que Rosalie havia tentado falar comigo, mas eu não estava com humor para aquilo. Porém, naquele dia fiz uma coisa até então inédita. Bisbilhotei no quarto do Edward.

Lembro de que quando o ano letivo começou, nós todos estávamos discutindo sobre a lista de nomes dele e onde ele a guardava. Aparentemente ele tinha dito para seus irmãos que as duas coisas mais importantes no mundo pra ele eram guardadas juntas, e ninguém sabia o que isso significava. Alice admitiu que havia procurado em seu quarto, mas que não encontrou nada. Não faço ideia de porque comigo seria diferente, mas mesmo assim arrisquei.

Fui até seu quarto na esperança de conseguir alguma pista sobre como Edward agia, mas não queria que a sua família me visse lá dentro. Tenho certeza de que eles teriam me ajudado a procurar se eu tivesse dito o que eu queria, mas preferi fazer isso sozinha.

Passei quase uma hora lá, vasculhando gavetas, nas caixas de sapatos, sob seu colchão e até no seu armário, mas não encontrei nada. Eu estava prestes a perder as esperanças, quando andei até a sua cômoda uma vez mais e notei a foto em que nós seis posamos juntos. Subitamente as palavras de Rose voltaram à minha mente. _Ele nos disse que as duas coisas mais importantes no mundo pra ele são guardadas juntas._

_Não podia ser, podia?_ A foto era muito pequena pra esconder qualquer tipo de papel, mas de qualquer forma eu estendi a mão para a moldura. E quando o fiz, uma pequena trava clicou e abriu, e um fundo falso foi revelado. Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido, e eu não conseguia acreditar em meus olhos.

Eu havia encontrado.

A lista dele.

Ela estava em minhas mãos.

Eu a abri e espiei por cima do ombro, me certificando de que ninguém entraria. Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco enquanto eu tinha plena consciência de que Edward arrancaria meu pescoço se soubesse o que eu estava fazendo. Mas, considerando como ele havia me tratado na sexta-feira...

Examinei a lista, notando que ele tinha o nome da garota e a data em que a conquista foi feita. A última adição foi Victoria, é claro, e eu continuei lendo os nomes um por um. Meu estômago deu voltas ao ver a quantidade de garotas com quem ele tinha estado, e piorou quando percebi que a lista de James deveria ser tão longa quanto esta. E, de forma egoísta, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era como James poderia realmente me querer quando já teve todas essas outras garotas em suas mãos.

Os nomes de Rosalie e Alice ainda estavam na lista, e eu me senti horrível por elas, mas sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Isso era da conta do Edward, e apenas _ele_ poderia tirá-los de lá. Além do mais, eu não tinha ideia se havia algum tipo de ritual que precisava ser feito para apagar os nomes das garotas, ou se James deveria estar presente, já que ele é o outro concorrente ao título.

Eu suspirei, e estava prestes a dobrar a lista e coloca-la no lugar, quando um nome chamou minha atenção. Ele se destacou porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse ver aquela garota com Edward. Ela não era do tipo dele, e ainda assim seu nome estava estampado em sua lista. Ao lado, uma data em que ela deveria estar no segundo ano, quando aconteceu.

_Não pode ser... De jeito nenhum._

Voltei das minhas lembranças de sábado quando ouvi uma batida em minha porta. Eu não estava esperando companhia no momento, mas não importava. Tudo o que sabia era que assim que segunda-feira chegasse, eu iria até ela e tentaria fazer ela me explicar como seu nome estava na lista.

Angela Weber.

----

**EPOV**

_Porque diabos Rosalie tem que estar certa? Eu odeio quando ela tem razão..._

Andei até a casa da Bella, sem ter certeza se ela iria querer me receber ou não. Eu sabia que eu era um idiota. Soube disso no momento em que dei as costas pra ela e saí daquela boate. Sinceramente, não faço ideia do que esteja errado comigo. Tudo o que sabia era que eu precisava agir rápido. Não havia jeito de perder essa aposta para alguém como Bella e James. Rose disse que Bella conhecia o tipo de homem que ele era, e se ela estava disposta a lhe dar uma maldita chance, então quem sou eu pra ficar em seu caminho?

O problema era que nós havíamos deixado tudo ir longe demais. Não se tratava mais de sentimentos entre aluna/professor. Eu agora tinha uma _necessidade_ terrível de Bella. Eu estava sexualmente frustrado em apenas brincar com ela. Eu desejava tê-la _já. _Tinha sonhos onde eu a possuía sobre a mesa, minha cama, a máquina de lavar, o sofá... Em qualquer lugar. _Fodê-la_ até que ela não conseguisse mais se mexer. Porra, fodê-la até que ela gritasse meu nome a plenos pulmões.

Maldita Rosalie. Se eu fizesse aquilo, seria um erro. Porque eu sabia o que aconteceria depois. Meu afeto por ela iria desaparecer e eu iria me afastar. Eu estava muito feliz por Rosalie não saber o quão longe eu deixei as coisas com Bella irem. Ela nunca me perdoaria.

No fundo eu sabia que Bella não era como nenhuma das garotas com quem eu estava. Lamentei tê-la chamado de vadia assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca. Mas eu não podia voltar atrás... Eu ainda estava muito chateado. Ela era diferente, embora eu não faça ideia de como.

Suspirei enquanto me aproximava da porta de sua casa e entrava. Eu não fazia ideia se ela iria querer me ver a essa altura, mas Rose estava certa. Eu teria que tentar, mesmo se ela acabasse batendo a porta na minha cara.

Respirei profundamente e bati na porta do quarto de Bella, sem realmente saber o que esperar hoje. A ouvi dizer um breve 'entre', e assim o fiz.

Ela estava deitada, com suas costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, enquanto lia um livro. Ela não pareceu muito emocionada ao me ver chegar.

"Bella? Posso conversar com você por um momento?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram, e eu percebi que não seria nada fácil. "E porque motivo você estaria interessado em conversar com uma vadia? Você não está com medo de que eu tenha algum cara escondido embaixo da minha cama ou dentro do meu closet?"

Ai. Isso machucava.

"Olha, é exatamente por isso que eu quero falar com você. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, Bella, e por isso eu peço desculpas."

Ela pôs seu livro de lado e veio para a beirada da cama, olhando o tempo todo para baixo. "O que você disse foi extremamente ofensivo, Edward. Você não pode nem imaginar o que é ter você dizendo uma coisa como aquela e então me dar as costas e se afastar de mim. Você consegue ser o maior imbecil às vezes, sabia?"

A expressão em seu rosto era de mágoa, e eu não pude evitar ao me bater mentalmente mais uma vez. Droga... Como eu poderia ser um bom amigo para ela, quando continuava cometendo aquele tipo de erro?

"Sim, eu sei que sou. Não sei o que aconteceu na sexta, Bella, realmente não sei."

"Eu estava dançando com muitos outros caras, e você não deu a mínima pra eles! Mas logo foi correndo quando eu comecei a dançar com o Jacob. Quero dizer, que porra foi aquela?"

Apenas ouvi-la mencionando o nome dele trazia arrepios por minha espinha mais uma vez. Eu até acho que ele possa ser um bom rapaz, que contribui para a caridade e trabalha para os sem-teto ou voluntariamente para o Exército da Salvação... Mas nada disso importa quando ele tem seus braços em torno de Bella e sua boca perto dela.

"Olha, Bella, posso me sentar e ter uma conversa séria com você?"

Ela concordou e bateu no lugar ao seu lado. Fiquei surpreso com a diferença entre Bella e Rosalie quando elas estavam bravas. Bella ainda parecia sob controle – furiosa, mas sobre controle –, enquanto Rosalie teria partido para cima de mim no momento em que eu cruzei a porta.

Corri minha mão por meus cabelos, sem saber exatamente onde eu estava indo com aquilo. Decidi ser honesto dali em diante.

"Ok, bem... há uma coisa. Eu acho que você já sabe o quanto eu estou atraído por você fisicamente, não é? Digo, você precisa ser cega pra não ter percebido."

Ela olhou para mim um tanto surpresa, então eu suponho que inadvertidamente a chamei de cega. Ops.

"Você me entendeu."

Ela assentiu e gesticulou para que eu prosseguisse. "Bem, você é minha amiga, e eu não posso me permitir deixar levar com você. Rosalie iria me matar se eu fizesse isso, e eu tenho medo que o meu lado idiota acabe com o melhor de mim e que eu vá tratá-la como lixo quando estiver com você. Entendeu?"

Ela franzia a testa enquanto compreendia o que eu falei. "Então você está dizendo que acha que pode me tratar como uma de suas 'namoradinhas' se eu te deixar ir adiante comigo, e que se isso acontecer, Rosalie vai te castrar?"

Não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso. "Sim, foi o que eu quis dizer. Você precisa entender como é difícil desistir disso, Bella. Nós estamos falando de alguém que aprendeu tudo sobre sexo quando era muito novo, e que desde lá adquiriu muita experiência. Você não faz ideia de como é fácil para mim conseguir uma transa. Não é nenhum problema pra alguém como eu."

Ela fez uma careta quando eu disse a última parte, mas eu estava determinado a não mentir para ela. "Vendo você com Jacob deixou bem claro para mim que ele estava aproveitando todas as chances que tinha com você, e você estava deixando. Eu não quero que você seja como Jessica ou Lauren ou Samantha... Caramba, até mesmo Victoria. Para mim, você é melhor do que elas. Eu não consigo vê-la com alguém, pedindo por uma transa. Entende o que quero dizer?"

Bella assentiu e na verdade quase sorriu. "Você pensa muito bem de mim, Edward. Fico feliz que você não ache que eu seja uma vadia."

Meu estômago revirou mais uma vez quando ela disse aquilo. "É claro que não acho isso, Bella. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que disse." Respirei fundo, me preparando para a próxima frase. "Se você quer mesmo sair com Jacob, então você pode. Você já é uma garota crescida, e não serei eu quem irá te impedir."

"Obrigada, Edward. Você não tem ideia de quanto isso significa pra mim. Eu quero que você saiba que eu posso tomar decisões por conta própria. Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem."

Balancei a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que não estava totalmente convencido sobre aquilo. Bella não sabia o tipo de mundo em que estava se metendo. Meu mundo, os meus caminhos não pertenciam a ela, e eu realmente esperava que ela entendesse isso... Mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela se sentiria perdida quando descobrisse esta informação vital. Minha única esperança era eu estar lá por ela.

Abri meus braços e ela me deu um abraço. A segurei com firmeza, sua cabeça sob meu queixo, e eu senti o aroma do seu shampoo de morangos. Desejei que nós pudéssemos permanecer assim para sempre, mas a realidade voltou para dar um 'olá' mais uma vez.

"Edward, o que exatamente aconteceu entre você a loira? Vocês foram até a casa dela?"

Lembrei de Bella na sexta-feira à noite, seu rosto hipnotizado por Jacob... E então, imediatamente afastei aqueles pensamentos.

"Eu só a levei até a sua casa. Estava chateado demais quando saí da boate."

Isto pareceu tranquilizá-la, e eu me perguntei se ela sabia que eu ainda estava me encontrando com minhas outras namoradas. Deus, eu realmente espero que ela não pense que eu sou monogâmico. Aquilo simplesmente não era a minha cara.

"Eu sei que você continua vendo todas as suas namoradas, Edward. Não se preocupe, eu não espero que você mude o seu estilo de vida."

_Como é que é?_ "Como você sabe..."

"Você ficou tenso depois que me respondeu, e eu só arrisquei um palpite. E aconteceu de eu estar certa."

Rolei meus olhos diante do comentário, um pouco enervado com o quão bem ela me conhecia. Então, contra-ataquei.

"E quanto a você e Jacob? Como foi?"

Ela baixou o olhar e disse, "Não aconteceu nada. Rosalie apareceu e me levou embora rapidamente, mas dei a ele o meu número, e já tenho o dele. Não foi nada além de uns beijos."

"E ele sabe a sua idade?"

"Edward..."

"É só uma pergunta, Bella."

"Sim, eu disse a ele que tenho 18. Ele sabia que eu não poderia ter 21, já que eu não aparento tudo isso. Mas depois que eu garanti a ele que era maior de idade, ele levou tudo numa boa."

_Pedófilo..._

"Ok, bem... Desde que vocês estejam bem, então está tranquilo. Escute, acho melhor ir andando, Bella. Não faz muito tempo que voltei de viagem, e tenho muitas coisas pra fazer antes da escola amanhã."

Ela balançou sua cabeça enquanto eu me dirigia até a porta.

"Edward? Eu sei que isto vai soar um tanto egoísta, mas você ainda vai continuar com as lições?"

Sorri para mim mesmo antes de me virar para encará-la. "É claro, Bella. Eu não vou te abandonar nessa. Estou empenhado em te ensinar, como amigo."

"E para ganhar uma aposta." Ela completou.

Assenti uma vez e disse, "_E_ para ganhar uma aposta."

"Então, quais são os planos para a próxima vez?"

Pensei sobre o que havia planejado e sorri para ela. "Alguma vez já te contei que toco piano?"

"Você toca? Precisa me mostrar uma hora dessas. Eu não fazia ideia sobre esse seu talento."

_Fácil demais_. "Eu sou muito talentoso. E há muitas outras coisas que eu consigo fazer com meus dedos, em que eu sou muito talentoso, também. Vou te mostrar na nossa próxima aula."

Saí do seu quarto ao mesmo tempo em que a compreensão tomava conta de seu rosto. Eu amava a maneira com que o sangue fluía por suas bochechas, dando a elas aquele tom rosado. Eu iria me certificar de que ela soubesse o quão talentoso eu realmente sou.

* * *

**NA: Certo, pessoal, aqui está. E sim, antes que vocês venham histéricas e comecem a hiperventilar, e próxima lição está a caminho **(NT: 'a caminho', mas ainda com UM capítulo pela frente)**. Edward irá por os seus longos dedos de piano em bom uso! É uma coincidência que Rob também seja um pianista com longos dedos? Acho que não, crianças... Acho que não.**

**Comentem !!**


	20. A Verdade Sobre Angela

**NT: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou sobre Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo - com a devida autorização e - com o maior prazer.

* * *

**

Música: Last Resort, do Papa Roach.

_**Cause I'm losing my sight**_

_Porque eu estou perdendo minha razão_

_**Losing my mind**_

_Perdendo minha mente_

_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

_Desejo que alguém me diga que está tudo bem_

_**Nothing's alright**_

_Nada está certo_

_**Nothing is fine...**_

_Nada está bom…

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Segunda-feira chegou e se foi.

Eu estava um pouco desapontada por Angela não ter aparecido na escola segunda. Procurei por ela ansiosamente pelo corredor lotado, quando eu estava no intervalo das aulas. Eu ainda não tinha nenhuma pista de como iria dizer a ela, mas me preocuparia com isto mais tarde. Primeiro, teria que encontra-la.

"Procurando por mim?"

Me virei rapidamente, batendo o ombro na porta aberta do meu armário.

"Merda."

"Ai. Você sabe que deveria ser mais cuidadosa, Bella."

Dei a Edward meu olhar mais mortífero e massageei meu ombro. Ele se encostou contra o armário ao lado e sorriu para mim.

"Então?"

"Então o que?"

Ele rolou seus olhos. "Então, você estava procurando por mim?"

Voltei minha atenção para o meu armário. Ele estava sendo um intrometido mais uma vez.

"Não, eu não estava."

"Oh..." Ele parecia um tanto desapontado.

Bom. Dessa forma ele aprendia que o mundo não girava ao seu redor.

"Bem, então quem você estava procurando?"

Suspirei e respondi, "Angela."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. "Angela Weber?"

"Yep," respondi, dando um estalo com o 'p' do final.

"Por quê?"

"Nada demais. Só queria ver ela."

"Bem, lá está ela, vindo logo atrás de você."

Virei-me e, é claro, lá estava Angela, olhando adiante em profunda concentração. Acenei para ela, dizendo para que viesse até meu armário.

Angela hesitou quando viu Edward ali.

Prova número um.

"Hey, Bella, e aí?"

Dei um olhar para Edward – ele estava passando sua mão pelos cabelos e olhava na direção oposta. Alguma outra coisa tinha subitamente se tornado mais interessante do que a minha reuniãozinha com Angela.

Prova número dois.

"Eu só queria saber se você está bem. Você não apareceu ontem."

"Oh, sim, eu só não estava me sentindo muito bem. Estou melhor agora, mas ontem não parava de vomitar. Acho que foi alguma virose."

Não pude evitar de perceber que Edward ficou um pouco tenso com a explicação dela. Mas ainda assim, ele não olhava em nossa direção.

"Bem, fico feliz por você estar de volta hoje. Escute, o que você acha da gente se encontrar no almoço? Realmente preciso de ajuda com alguns trabalhos."

Seus olhos correram até Edward, obviamente se perguntando se ele estaria lá também. Eu tinha que interferir, e logo.

"Não deverá demorar muito. Serei apenas eu, então... é... é coisa rápida."

Ela assentiu e sorriu.

"Claro, Bella. Te encontro na biblioteca."

Prova número três.

_Ponto_.

Ela já estava se afastando quando voltou e perguntou, "Qual é a matéria?"

"Inglês."

_Merda. Você acabou de dizer Inglês, Bella?_

Positivo. Edward e Angela olhavam para mim como se tivesse crescido uma terceira cabeça em mim. Droga. Inglês era a minha melhor matéria. Eu teria que contornar a situação. Rápido.

"Eu queria que você lesse uma coisa que eu escrevi, você sabe, pra ter certeza que está bom."

"Certo... Vejo você daqui à uma hora."

Com isso, ela deu as costas e saiu. Rapidamente fechei meu armário e andei na direção oposta, até matemática.

"O que foi aquilo?"

"O que?"

"Inglês? Qual é, Bella. Você não precisa de nenhum tipo de ajuda nesse departamento... E eu devo te lembrar, você é uma péssima mentirosa."

"Que seja. Vá se catar, Cullen."

Eu estava cansada das suas brincadeiras. E juro, às vezes eu acho que Edward é bipolar.

Foi então que bati meu ombro mais uma vez, só que agora, contra algo que cheirava maravilhosamente bem e era macio e quente. Olhei para cima, para a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

James.

Ele atingiu meu ombro com sua mochila, enquanto passava por mim no corredor. O lápis que eu estava segurando caiu no chão com a força do impacto, mas eu estava chocada demais pra me mexer. O segui com o olhar e vi quando ele se virou para olhar para mim pelo mais breve dos momentos.

"Oh, desculpe por isso. Não vi você aí."

E foi isso. Ele me deu as costas e continuou andando.

Ah, não.

Eu finalmente tive a chance de falar com ele, e o que eu fiz? Fiquei parada no meio do corredor, olhando pra ele e de boca aberta. Eu não pude nem mesmo dizer 'sem problemas' ou 'não se preocupe com isso', ou nem um 'eu te amo! Vamos casar e ter uma penca de filhos!'

Fechei minha boca e suspirei, ansiando por outra chance para dizer alguma coisa.

"Oh, por favor. Tá falando sério?"

Olhei para Edward. Era pedir muito para ele me deixar sozinha?

"O que?"

"Bella, ele só esbarrou em você e te fez derrubar o lápis... E você _gostou_?"

Eu sorri de novo. "Sim, eu adorei."

Ele rolou seus olhos enquanto se abaixava para pegar meu lápis. "Bem, pelo menos eu peguei seu lápis pra você. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro faria isso."

"Oh? E você é um cavalheiro melhor que ele?"

"Definitivamente. Eu sou dez vezes melhor do que ele em _tudo_."

Eu não deixei passar o duplo sentido em suas palavras.

"Bem, obrigada, Edward. Vou indo pra aula agora."

Ele assentiu ligeiramente e se afastou. Ainda parecia um tanto divertido com os meus sentimentos em relação a James.

Eu suspirei e me dirigi para a próxima aula. Teria que passar a próxima hora tentando descobrir como iria falar com Angela. Eu iria conseguir a verdade hoje... Não importa quão terrível ela seja.

* * *

Sentei-me nervosamente, esperando por Angela na biblioteca. Eu havia corrido para cá, procurando por uma mesa na extremidade da sala... Uma área onde ninguém tendia a ir.

Ela me encontrou rapidamente e veio até onde eu estava, deixando suas coisas na mesa.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Ang. Escute, posso falar com você um momento?"

Ela pareceu pensar nisso por um segundo, e então concordou.

"Alguma coisa errada? Você parece nervosa."

Eu provavelmente estava esverdeada de tanta ansiedade a esta altura, mas já tinha chegado longe demais pra desistir. Se a curiosidade tinha mesmo matado o gato, veremos agora se o maldito felino tinha realmente nove vidas.

Fiz sinal para que ela sentasse perto de mim, para que pudéssemos ser tão silenciosas quanto o possível. Olhei em volta e continuei.

"É sobre o Edward, Ang."

Imediatamente seu rosto assumiu um tom pálido. Ela tentou se recompor, mas não fez um bom trabalho.

"O que tem ele? Algo de errado?"

Mordi meu lábio enquanto tentava descobrir a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto. Eu realmente deveria ter pensado melhor antes de chamá-la aqui. Por fim, decidi que a honestidade seria a melhor política. Ou pelo menos alguma verdade, que qualquer forma.

"Eu encontrei a lista dele."

Se eu achava que ela parecia pálida antes, agora então, estava lívida.

"Você está bem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, para suas mãos.

"O que você quer saber?"

Pensei sobre isso e tentei formular minha pergunta corretamente. Não queria ofendê-la.

"Bem, eu estou curiosa sobre porque alguém como você está na lista. Há muitos nomes de garotas escritos lá pelos quais eu esperava, mas o seu não era um deles. Você não tem que responder se não quiser... Eu entendo completamente."

Ela contemplou o assunto por alguns minutos, ainda fitando as mãos descansando no seu colo. Então voltou o olhar para mim e perguntou, "Vocês dois estão juntos?"

Me espantei com a sua suposição. "Não! Ah, não, não mesmo. Eu sou só uma amiga pra todos eles. Para toda a família. É como eu disse antes, encontrei a lista e só por curiosidade estava me perguntando por que você está nela. Eu juro, não vou contar nada pra ninguém."

Ela assentiu e sorriu. "Eu sei que você não contaria, Bella. Confio em você, de verdade. É só que esse não é um assunto sobre o qual eu gosto de falar."

"Então, você e o Edward eram..."

"Não, nós nunca namoramos. Mas nós estávamos juntos, e por isso meu nome está na lista dele. Mas os nomes não vão parar lá por apenas dormir com alguém. Veja, Bella, antes de você chegar aqui, eu era uma pessoa totalmente diferente da que está na sua frente agora."

Eu tentei imaginar uma Angela diferente deste tipo quieto, estudiosa, que estava na minha frente, mas não consegui. Esta era a única Angela que eu conheço.

"Diferente como?"

Ela sorriu tristemente enquanto se lembrava. "Você sabe como Lauren, Jessica e Samantha são? Eu era como elas nos meus primeiro e segundo anos na escola. Eu era rebelde, Bella, total e completamente perdida. Eu ia a festas, bebia, saía com o tipo de pessoas erradas e fazia coisas estúpidas. Meus pais estavam se divorciando no meu primeiro ano, e as coisas estavam complicadas. Eu usei a escola e os amigos como uma maneira de fugir de toda a dor. Foi um tempo muito, muito difícil pra mim. Olhe isso aqui."

Ela virou seu ombro para mim e baixou a gola da camiseta. E lá estava uma tatuagem de um coração vermelho partido, com uma das metades se desmanchando. Abaixo do coração tinha uma estrela amarela. Em contraste com a pele de porcelana de Angela, os desenhos ficavam lindos.

"O que é isto? Por que você tem esta tatuagem com um coração partido? Foi feita para os seus pais?"

"Eu fiz por causa de tudo o que estava acontecendo na minha vida. Veja bem, o segundo ano foi o mais difícil de todos pra mim. Foi também um dos mais sóbrios. Quando eu realmente me aproximei de Edward."

Assenti, vendo que ela chegava na melhor parte. Me perguntei o que Edward teria feito para convencê-la a ir para a cama com ele.

"Veja, ele estava sempre ali pra me ajudar, ouvindo todos os meus problemas com meus pais. Eu sentia que ele realmente me compreendia, e eu gostava de ficar com ele. Não o amava, mas Edward significava muito pra mim. Foi por isso que dormi com ele."

"Então, ele pôs seu nome na lista logo depois disso?"

"Não. Ele me perguntou antes se eu me importaria de ter o nome lá, e eu disse que estava tudo bem. Ele havia me ajudado tanto, que eu senti como se estivesse retribuindo o favor. Não me importava com meu nome em uma lista estúpida, então o deixei."

Pensei sobre o que ela falou. Eles tinham sido amigos antes das coisas tomarem aquele rumo. Oh. Eu nunca poderia suspeitar de uma coisa daquelas. Talvez ainda exista algum tipo de esperança para ele...

Mas a história ainda não explicava uma coisa.

"Eu entendo... Mas por que vocês não se falam mais? Você nem mesmo parece ficar confortável quando está perto dele. O que ele te fez?"

Angela olhava para mim como se estivesse tentado me entender.

"Bella, diferente de muitas pessoas dessa escola, eu não acredito que Edward seja naturalmente um idiota. Eu sou uma dessas raras pessoas que conhece quem ele realmente é e do que ele realmente gosta. Me importo com ele e desejo toda a sorte do mundo. Eu só espero que ele encontre alguém que ele possa amar e que o ame também, como eu encontrei. Mas eu acho que este é o maior problema, no entanto. Ele tem muito medo de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem... Principalmente as mulheres."

Angela realmente o conhecia. Ela sabia exatamente do que estava falando. Eu deveria saber... Tinha percebido a mesma coisa em relação a ele. Ela continuou.

"De qualquer forma, eu o afastei no final. Entende... Eu..."

Ela estava ficando nervosa.

"Vamos lá, Angela. Eu prometo que o que quer que seja, vai morrer comigo."

Ela assentiu e continuou.

"Edward e eu ficamos _juntos_ algumas vezes... Como eu disse mais cedo. Em uma destas vezes, nós não usamos camisinha. E eu engravidei."

Eu senti como se todo o ar tivesse sido tirado de mim. Edward nunca me contou que ele já era pai... Espere. Angela não tem um filho, tem?

"Você tem um filho?"

Ela olhou mais uma vez para suas mãos. "Não, eu não tenho. Sofri um acidente de carro com um cara com quem eu estava saindo. Ele estava bêbado e eu estava tentando convencê-lo a me deixar dirigir. Ele estava me dando uma carona até em casa. Enfim, o idiota passou pelo sinal fechado e nós quase batemos em um carro. Eu peguei o volante e desviamos... Mas atingimos uma árvore. Fui levada ao hospital, e mais tarde perdi o bebê. A estrela da minha tatuagem representa o filho que eu não tive."

Ai meu deus. Eu não fazia ideia de que a minha amiga, tão quieta, havia tido uma vida tão difícil. Acho que a gente nunca desconfia dessas coisas, não é?

"Edward sabe?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, ele sabia que eu estava grávida e que a criança era dele. Eu só estava transando com Edward naquela época, então o bebê era definitivamente dele. Ele acreditou em mim, graças a deus, e me disse que estaria ali para me ajudar no que fosse preciso. Expliquei que eu sabia que era jovem demais, mas que eu queria manter o que quer que estivéssemos tendo. Edward foi muito gentil. Ele queria estar lá por mim, acompanhando cada passo."

"Ele ficou devastado por eu ter perdido o bebê. E eu acabei piorando tudo. Disse a ele que a culpa foi minha. Eu nunca deveria ter entrado naquele carro. Edward me assegurou de que não me culpava, mas eu me sentia assim. Dali em diante me distanciei dele e de todo mundo. Minha vida mudou totalmente quando percebi que eu não era a pessoa que queria ser. Edward acabou encontrando o seu caminho... Sendo um imbecil para todos à sua volta, especialmente as garotas. Ele não tem se aproximado de ninguém desde mim."

_Angela_? Era ela a razão para Edward ser assim? Não era possível. Mas então, mais uma vez, podia muito bem tudo ser verdade. Ele havia cuidado dela, e ela o afastou quando ele estava machucado. Era o filho dele também, e agora... Bem, agora, ele estava destruído. E quem ficasse com ele teria que remendar os pedaços.

"Nossa... Eu sinto muito, Angela. Você contou ao Ben?"

"Sim. É ele quem me encoraja sempre a ir falar com o Edward. Ele acha que eu deveria tentar me aproximar dele. Talvez dar a ele algum tipo de apoio... Mas eu duvido que Edward queira ter alguma relação comigo, seja de qualquer tipo. Já fazem dois anos."

"Imagina. Eu acho que Ben está certo. Você deveria mesmo ir falar com ele. Quero dizer, ele esteve sempre lá por você, ou pelo menos tentou ajudar. Você deveria tentar fazer o mesmo por ele."

Ela deu um longo suspiro. "Eu nem mesmo sei se ele irá querer falar comigo, muito menos conversar sobre _isso_."

"Bem, você nunca saberá se não tentar. O procure quando estiver pronta."

O sinal tocou então, sinalizando que nós tínhamos dois minutos para chegarmos a nossa próxima aula – Biologia.

"Ang... Quero que você saiba que eu não vou contar nada a ninguém. Por favor, confie em mim."

"Eu confio, e foi por isso que contei a você. Bella, eu acho que a família dele nunca soube o que aconteceu. Nós estávamos esperando para contar quando eu chegasse aos cinco meses... Mas não durou tanto tempo assim. As pessoas devem ter pensado que ele só me usou e me deu o fora, considerando como eu o evitei depois de tudo. Acho que estraguei tudo, não foi?"

Dei um grande abraço nela. "Não se preocupe mais sobre isso, Angela. Todos nós cometemos erros... Edward não irá te crucificar. Apenas diga a ele que você precisava de tempo."

Ela concordou e sorriu para mim. "É melhor irmos para a aula. O Sr. Banner vai querer nossas cabeças se nos atrasarmos."

Nós recolhemos nossas coisas e seguimos para Biologia. Tínhamos pouco tempo.

Vi Edward olhar para nós duas quando entramos, e como de costume, Angela não olhou para o fundo da sala. Sentei ao lado dele, tentando em vão não pensar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido durante o almoço.

Não pude evitar olhar para Edward e tentei imaginar como a vida dele teria sido diferente se Angela tivesse tido o bebê. Ele seria pai. Eu tenho a sensação de que ele não seria este cara arrogante que é hoje. E também acho que ele teria desistido dessa estúpida competição com James.

Como Edward seria como pai? Na verdade, eu não conseguia imaginar isso. Neste momento, ele não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo.

Não. Isto não era verdade.

Ele _agia_ como se não ligasse para ninguém mais. Mas na verdade, ele se importava. Eu percebi então que, até agora, ele havia pedido a permissão de cada garota para colocar o nome dela na lista _antes_ de realmente o fazer. Eu tinha certeza de que se perguntasse a todas elas, nenhuma ficaria surpresa ao saber que seu nome estava lá.

Isto deveria contar para alguma coisa, não é?

"O que?"

Me desliguei de meus pensamentos e percebi que ainda estava olhando para Edward... E não da maneira que eu costumava fazer.

Merda.

"O que, o que?"

"Tem alguma coisa de errado? Porque você está me encarando assim?"

"Assim como?"

Eu iria enrolar o quanto fosse possível. Talvez então Edward desistisse do assunto.

Ele rolou seus olhos. "Eu não sei. Como se você estivesse perdida em pensamentos sobre mim. Está pensando sobre hoje à noite?"

Eu corei. Pelo menos uma vez minha mente não estava ocupada com sexo ou essas coisas. "Não, é óbvio que não estou. Eu não sou você."

"Então o que foi?"

Tentei pensar rápido. Eu era uma péssima mentirosa, isso era fato. Então poderia dar a ele uma _meia _verdade... Não acho que eu seja tão ruim com isso também.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o destino... E como a vida seria diferente agora se as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra forma... Sabe, se as vidas de algumas pessoas tivessem tomado um outro rumo."

Ele franziu a testa. "Isto é engraçado. Por que você estaria pensando nisso e olhando justo pra _mim_? Você está escrevendo algum texto em Inglês sobre o assunto?"

Meus olhos inadvertidamente correram até Angela e então voltaram a encará-lo. Mas o rápido movimento foi o suficiente para ele perceber. Ele virou sua cabeça para seguir a direção do meu olhar. Quando voltou para mim, ainda parecia confuso.

"Angela disse alguma coisa sobre o seu texto? Porque realmente, eu acho que é um tanto fascinante que você tenha escolhido um assunto como destino e a vida das pessoas..."

De repente, todo o sangue sumiu de seu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca abriu um pouco. Ele se virou para Angela, e então para mim.

Fiquei com medo do que ele poderia dizer. Eu realmente não queria machucá-lo.

"_Você sabe_."

Ele sussurrou tão baixinho, que eu não tive certeza de ter ouvido corretamente. Assenti brevemente, confirmando a sua acusação. Ele se afastou de mim e, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua mão estava levantada.

"O que é, Sr. Cullen?" O Sr. Banner perguntou, claramente irritado com a interrupção.

"Não estou me sentindo bem. Poderia me dispensar, por favor, pra ir até a enfermaria?"

"Vá. Você provavelmente já sabe tudo sobre a minha matéria, de qualquer maneira."

Edward não perdeu tempo. Pegou sua mochila e atirou por sobre o ombro, recolhendo seus livros e saindo. Ele não olhou para mim nem mesmo uma vez... Na verdade, não olhou para ninguém, apenas saiu. Angela ficou vendo-o partir e eu poderia jurar que ela estava decidindo se deveria sair também ou não. Ela lançou um olhar em minha direção e eu fiz sinal para que o seguisse. Esta era uma boa hora para o que deveria ser feito.

"Sr. Banner, eu não estou me sentindo bem também. Posso sair, por favor?"

"Srta. Weber... Você já não tem um namorado?"

"Sim."

Ele suspirou. "Deus, esta escola é pior que novela. Vá, Srta. Weber e leve suas coisas. Suponho que você não voltará neste período."

Ela rapidamente recolheu suas coisas e saiu da sala. Imediatamente todos começaram a cochichar. Angela e Edward seriam assunto de fofocas pelos próximos dois dias, no mínimo – ou talvez mais, considerando que ela tinha um namorado.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. O que eu fiz? Só espero que as coisas dêem certo. Deus sabe que Edward precisa de toda a ajuda possível.


	21. Lidando

**NT: Não criei nada. Twilight... Bittersweet... nada. Apenas traduzo. Ganhei até um recadinho da autora de BS por isso, sabiam? Pois é, estou autorizada.**

* * *

Música: What I've Done, do Linkin Park.

_**I'll face myself**_

_Vou encarar a mim mesmo_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_Para atravessar aquilo que eu me tornei_

_**Erase myself**_

_Apagar minha vida_

_**And let go of what I've done...**_

_E deixar ir embora o que eu fiz..._

_**I'm forgiving what I've done...**_

_Estou perdoando o que eu fiz…

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Sentei em meu quarto e esperei. Eu não fazia ideia se Edward ainda iria querer me ver esta noite. Não o vi depois da escola, e sua família me disse que ele estava mal e que foi pra casa. Ninguém me questionou ou pensou que aquilo tivesse alguma coisa a ver comigo.

Lembro de ter dito a eles que iria para casa descansar, já que não teria aula hoje.

Que confusão. Como eu, sozinha, consegui estragar a vida de duas pessoas mais uma vez? Mas, por outro lado, como eu poderia não ficar chocada com aquela revelação? Não tinha como eu voltar para a sala de aula e tratar o Edward da mesma maneira de sempre.

Ele percebeu imediatamente. Eu falhei em tentar esconder as coisas; então agora ele sabia que eu sabia sobre o seu pior segredo. Aquele que nem mesmo sua família conhece... E eu não tinha certeza sobre como ele se sentia em relação a isso.

Edward e Angela. Minha cabeça ainda demorava a compreender esse estranho casal. Eu nem conseguia imaginar o estilo de vida que Angela descreveu para mim. A vida que ela levava era completamente oposta a que tem agora... e Edward...

Ao menos aquilo explicava a mudança tão drástica no seu comportamento. Rosalie e Alice tinham sempre se perguntado o que o havia mudado. Ele ainda era aparentemente um cara bom e decente quando Rose o conheceu... Mas isto foi _depois_ que ele mudou.

Meu celular tocou, me tirando daqueles pensamentos. O alcancei e atendi.

"Alô?"

"Bella! Ei, escuta. O Edward perguntou se você vai aparecer para a aula de vocês hoje. Ele está te esperando."

Alice falava comigo normalmente... Então, aparentemente, Edward estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido hoje.

E isto não era bom.

"Bem, eu sei que ele não está se sentindo muito bem. Ele tem certeza de que quer que eu vá?"

"Positivo. Ele parece melhor agora. O que quer que tenha sido, passou. Agora ele está lá jogando com Emmett e Jasper, só esperando por você. Então... Vai vir?"

"É claro. Estou indo."

Desliguei o telefone e rapidamente saí de casa e me dirigi à casa dos Cullen. Se ele estava agindo normalmente, então eu poderia tentar fazer isso também... Pelo menos na frente de sua família.

"Oi Bella," Alice cumprimentou alegremente. Ela estava sentada no sofá com Rosalie, assistindo os meninos jogando sinuca. "Vem sentar com a gente pra assistir. Acho que o Emmett está ganhando."

"Não por muito tempo... Otário." Jasper tinha sua concentração no jogo, tentando calcular bem o seu próximo movimento. Edward estava apoiado no seu taco, observando-o com seu habitual sorriso no rosto.

Certo. De volta ao normal.

"Então Bella, como estava a escola? Você não falou muito no caminho de volta." Rosalie lixava as unhas, aparentemente entediada com o jogo de sinuca.

"Oh, estava boa. Você sabe, as coisas de sempre."

"Nós não te vimos no almoço. Você estava bem?"

Vi que Edward apertou os lábios, enquanto olhava em nossa direção. Eu sabia que ele estava se perguntando se eu diria alguma coisa à sua família... E que provavelmente iria interferir se eu dissesse alguma coisa inapropriada.

"Eu estava bem. Encontrei Angela na biblioteca durante o almoço para conversar sobre um trabalho que nós temos de fazer."

"Angela Weber?" Alice parecia perdida em pensamentos. "Sobre o que era o trabalho? Não consigo imaginar você querendo ajuda em qualquer assunto. Bem, talvez em matemática, mas Emmett poderia ajudá-la nisso."

"Nós só estávamos comparando nossas redações, só isso."

"Angela Weber..." Ela continuou, com um olhar vago em seu rosto. "Porque este nome me parece familiar?"

Lancei um olhar para Edward, que estava agora deitado sobre a mesa, em sua vez de jogar. Seus olhos estavam assustados e sua mandíbula travada, tenso. Ele estava obviamente rangendo seus dentes.

"Ah! Eu me lembro! Ela era sua amiga, não é, Edward? Vocês não saíram no segundo ano?"

Edward atingiu a bola oito e a encaçapou. Ele se levantou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Jasper e Emmett, sorrindo, e em seguida jogou um beijo para os dois.

"Porcaria," Jasper disse, afastando-se dele e indo até a parede para largar seu taco.

"Que merda, cara," Emmett reclamou, praticamente jogando seu taco contra a parede. Os dois sacaram suas carteiras, e cada um entregou 100 dólares para Edward.

"Filho da mãe... É por isso que nós não jogamos com ele. Me lembre disso na próxima vez, Jasper."

Jasper só balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"E então, Edward? Não era Angela aquela garota rebelde com quem você saía no segundo ano?"

Edward estava perto da parede, guardando o seu e o taco de Emmett. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas podia dizer que este não era um assunto sobre o qual ele queria conversar.

"Sim, era ela."

"Hmm... Você não fala mais com ela... O que aconteceu? Eu sempre pensei que vocês se gostassem."

"Não aconteceu nada. Ela decidiu que precisava de companhia melhor e então se afastou; e eu também."

Essa era uma das poucas vezes em que eu sentia dó dele. A sua família não sabia o que quase aconteceu para alterar drasticamente o seu futuro... E ele ainda estava de luto.

"Bella, você está pronta?"

Eu assenti e me levantei, o seguindo escada acima. Nós andamos lado a lado até o seu quarto, pelo corredor.

"Gostaria muito se você parasse de me olhar desse jeito."

"O que? Desse jeito como?"

Chegamos ao seu quarto e ele fechou a porta logo em seguida.

"Como se você sentisse pena de mim, é isso. Não me olhe desse jeito."

"Desculpa, eu não quis..."

"E eu gostaria também que você não contasse nada a ninguém sobre o que descobriu hoje. O assunto já está morto e enterrado."

Concordei. "Você conversou com a Angela?"

Ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro. "Sim, falei. Ela me explicou o quanto sente por tudo e que ela não quis me machucar. Eu falei pra que ela não se preocupasse com isso, que eram águas passadas." Ele correu sua mão pelos cabelos. "Eu também disse a ela que não me importo em ser seu amigo de novo, desde que Ben não tenha nenhum problema com isso. Ela disse que estava ok. Como já disse, Ben é um homem melhor do que eu. Eu não sei se conseguiria permitir que o amor da minha vida fosse amiga de um ex."

Eu assenti. "Ela concordou em ser sua amiga de novo?"

Ele sorriu. "Sim. Ela me deu um grande abraço e disse que as coisas seriam melhores de hoje em diante. E eu tenho que admitir, me senti bem ao abraçá-la mais uma vez... Independente do fato de eu nunca tê-la amado, eu sempre me importei com ela. Era uma das poucas garotas que não tinham nenhuma malícia ou ódio no coração. Ela é realmente uma pessoa muito especial."

"Eu sei, é por isso que eu a amo tanto. Ela é uma ótima amiga."

Ele virou-se para me encarar, então. "Escuta, eu não quero falar mais sobre isso. Enquanto eu tiver a sua garantia de que não vai contar nada a ninguém, não quero tocar mais no assunto."

Não entendi. Eu podia ver que ele ainda estava sofrendo, mas supus então que ele nunca superaria totalmente a dor da perda. Mas eu continuava a acreditar que falar sobre isso poderia ajudar.

"Edward... Você nunca falou com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu?"

Ele fez pouco caso da ideia. "Falar com alguém? Claro que não. Por que iria querer fazer isso? Eu estou bem, Bella, é sério. Agora você pode, por favor, esquecer isso?"

Assenti, não querendo irritá-lo. Só espero que ele saiba que eu estou aqui para ajudar, se precisar de mim.

"Ei, e como você descobriu, pra início de conversa?"

Merda.

Dei as costas para ele e fui sentar em sua cama. "Eu perguntei a ela se tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre vocês dois, porque ela não parecia muito confortável quando você estava por perto. Você costuma ter o efeito oposto sobre as mulheres."

Edward não respondeu, então ergui o olhar. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto encarava o chão. "Edward?"

"Desculpa. Eu estava pensando que foi fácil demais pra você conseguir arrancar a verdade dela. Você teria que tentar muito mais, se fosse comigo. Mas eu acho que esta é a diferença entre nós dois. Ela confia muito em você."

"E você não?"

"Eu não confio nas pessoas com muita facilidade, Bella. Isto não quer dizer que eu não confie em você... Mas eu só sou diferente de Angela."

Tentei não ficar ofendida com o que ele disse, então decidi que agora era um bom momento para mudar de assunto.

"Então... Você acha que está bem pra lição de hoje? Quero dizer, nós podemos remarcar."

"Estou bem, Bella," ele disse enquanto andava até sua cama. "Eu estou feliz que você tenha permanecido com a saia... Isto vai facilitar _muito_ as coisas."

Engoli em seco. Eu nem tive a chance de trocar de roupa quando cheguei em casa. Estava muito perturbada com o que tinha feito.

"Facilitar? O que você quer dizer com _facilitar_?"

"Bem, se eu vou usar meus dedos em você, preciso de acesso rápido e fácil, não é?"

"Oh." Eu não tinha nada melhor a dizer... E era fato que eu já estava ficando molhada só em pensar sobre ele ficar tão próximo assim de mim. Estava sem palavras.

"Agora, Bella, nós já percorremos um longo caminho desde que começamos nossas lições... E estamos chegando cada vez mais perto de terminar. Eu quero ter certeza de que você está aprendendo e gravando as informações que te dou."

"Eu estou." Me chutei mentalmente porque, quando falei, deixei transparecer que estava sem fôlego. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que estou ansiosa por isso.

Ele sorriu.

"Bom. Agora, quero que você venha até aqui e me beije."

"O que?"

"Eu disse que quero que você venha aqui e me beije."

Respirei fundo e me aproximei dele. Aquilo não era grande coisa... Eu já o havia beijado muitas vezes antes. Na verdade, _ele_ havia me beijado. Eu nunca iniciei nossos beijos, então suponho que seja _este_ o problema.

Mantive meu rosto a centímetros do dele, fitando sua boca. Ela estava levemente entreaberta, e eu podia sentir a sua respiração quente batendo em meu rosto. Quando olhei para seus olhos, percebi que ele também fitava meus lábios.

Me inclinei e o beijei, meus lábios mal tocando os dele. Ele não se moveu – apenas me deixou fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Passei a língua por seus lábios, pedindo passagem, e ele permitiu. Assim que sua boca se abriu para mim, aprofundei o beijo, invadindo-o com minha língua e procurando pela sua.

Quando a encontrei, travamos um luta pela dominância. Não pude evitar um gemido diante da sensação de ter sua língua em minha boca. Ele mordia meus lábios gentilmente, e então os sugava. Sua boca, sua língua, seus lábios – _tudo era maravilhoso_. Eu queria ainda mais, então ataquei sua boca, implorando que ele me desse aquilo que eu precisava.

Minhas mãos se entrelaçaram em volta do seu pescoço e agarraram seus cabelos. O puxei para mais perto de mim, precisando senti-lo tanto quanto fosse possível. Seus braços prenderam minha cintura e eu pude sentir uma de suas mãos subindo até meus cabelos, puxando-me mais para perto também. Era incrível estar envolvida por seus braços.

Nós dois gememos quando eu interrompi o beijo, procurando por ar. Ele enchia de beijos toda a extensão do meu pescoço, gentilmente sugando e mordiscando em certos lugares. Seus braços, suas mãos, sua boca... _Tudo era maravilhoso_.

"Edward..."

Não consegui conter um gemido na forma de seu nome. Eu não tinha certeza se isto fazia parte da aula ou não... Esperava que sim. Eu não precisava de mais complicações em minha vida.

Ele me empurrou com seu corpo, deitando-me e vindo para cima de mim. Eu podia sentir cada linha de seu corpo, cada curva, e o quanto ele estava excitado. Ergui meu corpo para friccioná-lo contra o seu, enquanto ele continuava seu assalto em meu pescoço.

"Bella... O que você quer?"

"Uh... Eu... Quero..."

"Sim?"

"_Você_..."

"Não, Bella. Me diga o que quer que eu faça."

"Eu quero que você me toque."

"Mmm... Onde você quer que eu te toque?"

Ele estava dificultando as coisas. Eu nem mesmo conseguia raciocinar. Seus sussurros em meu ouvido só estavam me deixando mais molhada e excitada a cada segundo.

"Onde, Bella?"

"Umm... _Aqui_." Peguei sua mão e a trouxe para o meio de minhas pernas.

Ele sugou o lóbulo de minha orelha e deu uma pequena mordida. Eu soluçava enquanto agarrava e arranhava seus ombros. Um pouco envergonhada, esfreguei-me em sua coxa enquanto ele se aproximava mais, em cima de mim. Eu não tinha muita certeza sobre o quanto mais aguentaria daquela tortura. Eu precisava sentir alguma parte dele em mim.

"Você quer meus dedos em você, Bella?"

Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era ofegar. Edward se afastou de mim, deitando ao meu lado. Ele continuou a me beijar, aprofundando cada vez mais com sua língua. Sua mão deslizou pelo meu pescoço, parando em meus seios, e ele alcançou um mamilo e começou a beliscá-lo com seus dedos.

"Edward..."

"Você gosta disso, não é?"

Não tenho certeza nem se respondi. Naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar nas mãos de Edward por todo meu corpo, na forma como elas ansiavam por mim, famintas. Sua mão continuou seu caminho até alcançar a barra da minha saia. Ele lentamente a subiu pela minha coxa, seus dedos mal tocando minha pele. Aquilo era maravilhoso e terrível ao mesmo tempo, sua forma de provocação se tornando uma tortura.

"Você está pronta para a nossa próxima lição?"

"Sim... Por favor, me mostre."

Ele afastou seu rosto do meu pescoço. "Olhe para mim, Bella. Eu quero que você olhe para mim enquanto falo com você."

Obedeci, abrindo meus olhos e encontrando aquele belo par de olhos verdes. Eles estavam muito escurecidos e cheios de um desejo incontrolável. Quase tive um orgasmo com aquele olhar lascivo sobre mim.

"Você sente meus dedos? Estou passando eles pela sua entrada. Gostaria de senti-los dentro de você... Posso tirar sua calcinha?"

"Sim..." eu disse, sem ar. Senti seus dedos puxando as laterais de minha calcinha, e então as pontas deles deslizaram pela minha pele, enquanto ele a passava pelas minhas pernas.

O senti gentilmente abrir minhas pernas com as suas mãos. As separei para ele enquanto seus dedos, mais uma vez, rastejavam pela minha entrada. Ele percorria meus lábios de cima a baixo, e fiquei surpresa com o quão molhada eu já estava. Ele espalhou meu líquido por toda a região e, quando tocou levemente meu clitóris, deixei escapar um gemido alto.

"Mmm... Você já está sensível nesta área, não é? Isto é bom... Porque irá causar uma sensação ainda melhor."

O senti pôr um dedo em minha entrada, e meus quadris se ergueram involuntariamente. Eu comecei a me mover junto com ele, me empurrando em sua direção enquanto ele se aprofundava aos poucos.

"Mais..." eu sussurrei, sem nenhuma vergonha da forma como meu corpo se movia, como eu estava reagindo ao seu toque.

"Com prazer."

O senti inserir outro dedo, tão facilmente como havia feito com o primeiro. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Minhas pernas se separaram ainda mais, convidando-o a ir ainda mais fundo. Edward baixou sua cabeça e capturou meu mamilo entre seus lábios, sugando-o gentilmente. Eu sentia sua língua dançando pela borda do meu sutiã, e eu o puxei para mais perto. _Precisava_ sentir sua boca em mim.

Ele removeu a peça de roupa com seus dentes, e assim que meu mamilo estava exposto, ele o tomou inteiro em sua boca. Gemi alto enquanto ele me sugava, mordiscando e lambendo enquanto seus dedos continuavam dentro de mim. Todas aquelas sensações pelo meu corpo estavam começando a me deixar extremamente acesa, e eu percebi que não conseguiria me controlar por muito tempo antes que gozasse.

"Edward... Não para..."

"Posso sentir você chegando lá, Bella. Não segure... Me deixe te sentir em meus dedos..."

Eu continuei dando aqueles miados, não querendo que ele parasse. Seus dedos se curvavam dentro de mim, tocando-me em lugares que eu nunca senti antes. Seu polegar estava fazendo movimentos circulares em meu clitóris, e eu não conseguia impedir meus quadris de subirem para encontrá-lo.

Ele começou a bombear para dentro e para fora com mais rapidez, seus dedos trabalhando habilmente. Senti aquela sensação boa chegando, e eu sabia que estava perto.

"Eu... vou... goz..."

"Isso, Bella. Goza pra mim... Me deixa sentir você escorrendo pelos meus dedos. Eu quero te provar... Goza..."

Sua mão trabalhando sob minha saia, sua boca trabalhando em meus seios enquanto gemia e falava aquelas coisas para mim, foi a minha perdição. Seus dedos estavam trabalhando duro dentro de mim, e com uma última fricção de seu polegar em meu clitóris, eu gritei em êxtase. Senti meu corpo convulsionar enquanto me derretia em Edward.

Abri meus olhos assim que voltei das alturas, encontrando Edward admirando meu corpo. Depois de mais uma investida dentro de mim, sua mão reapareceu e ele trouxe seus dedos para perto de sua boca.

"Vamos ver se você tem um gosto tão bom quanto o cheiro."

E, antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele levou dois dedos para sua boca. Ele fechou seus olhos, parecendo estar no paraíso. Eu vi sua língua serpentear para fora da boca enquanto deixava seus dedos limpos. Também senti seu membro pulsar, então sabia como ele se sentia quanto a isso.

"Edward... Isto foi... Acho que nem existem palavras."

Ele sorriu arrogantemente para mim. "Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Eu só espero que nos seus futuros encontros os caras saibam o que estão fazendo. Tenho certeza que será difícil para algum deles chegar à minha altura."

Que arrogante.

Rolei meus olhos enquanto me arrumava. Eu podia sentir que meu cabelo estava em pé, e que minha saia estava toda embolada em minha cintura... Sem mencionar minha camiseta, que estava totalmente levantada, pra todo mundo ver. A cama rangeu enquanto Edward sentava-se também. Um olhar em sua direção me mostrou que _ele_ não precisava arrumar suas roupas. Ele já estava perfeito. _Como_ ele continuava assim, ainda era um mistério pra mim.

Abotoei minha camiseta rapidamente e corri uma mão pelos cabelos. Eu precisava de uma escova para domá-los, mas era meio óbvio que não tinha trazido uma comigo. Pode me chamar de idiota, mas eu não acho que precisaria de uma depois da lição de hoje. Se as aulas seriam assim de agora em diante, eu precisaria era de um kit de limpeza completo, isso sim.

Senti algo cair em meu colo, chamando minha atenção.

Ai. Minhas calcinhas. Que ótimo.

"Acho que você vai querê-las de volta. Mas eu posso guardá-las, se você não as quiser mais." Edward me deu um sorriso diabólico, para o qual eu apenas rolei meus olhos.

As vesti e sentei em sua cama. Eu estava curiosa sobre uma coisa, e pensei que esta seria uma boa hora para perguntar a ele.

"Vocês homens realmente fazem isso em um encontro?"

Ele levantou os olhos de sua cômoda, me fitando através do espelho. "Isso o que?"

"Ah, você sabe... Essas coisinhas com os dedos."

Ele riu – tenho certeza, do meu jeito inocente de pensar. Senti meu rosto esquentar, e, se não quisesse realmente saber, nem teria me incomodado em perguntar. Mas se você não pode perguntar essas coisas ao seu _professor de sexo_, a quem deveria, então?

"Sim, isso acontece. Muitas vezes, também. Mas é importante que você entenda, Bella, que só cabe a você deixar que aconteça. Você é quem dita o quão longe quer que as coisas vão. A escolha é sempre sua."

Balancei minha cabeça, me perguntando se faria isto com Tyler. Eu não queria que isto acontecesse, mas acho que nunca se sabe. Este seria o meu primeiro encontro, e não era hora para uma coisa daquelas... Eu acho.

"Quantos encontros você precisa ter para que isso se torne... Aceitável?"

"O que? Sobre os dedos?"

Assenti. Ele pensou por um minuto antes de responder. "Você é quem decide, Bella. Geralmente é a garota que dita a velocidade de um relacionamento."

"Ok... Bem então, me deixe reformular a frase. Quão rápido _você_ costuma ir com isso?"

Ele sorriu. "Bem, se você for se basear por mim, então pelo menos algum tipo de ação assim acontece lá pelo terceiro ou quarto encontro. Se não, a garota é considerada fria, e não vale o meu tempo."

Hesitei diante da dureza de suas palavras. Como alguém conseguia ser tão frio assim?

"E quanto ao James?"

Ele olhou para baixo, para sua cômoda, quando respondeu. "Ele é como eu, Bella. Você tem que entender, nós agimos rápido. Se você quer mesmo ficar com ele, precisa estar preparada para alguma coisa assim."

Dei um longo suspiro. Ok, eu acho que conseguiria. Quero dizer, aquele homem era gostoso. Acho que poderia facilmente me entregar a ele... Mas e quanto aos outros caras? Isso levaria algum tempo. É claro que eu não teria que fazer isto com outros caras, certo?

Minha cabeça rodava enquanto pensava sobre todas essas coisas. Ainda havia muito que aprender, e meu tempo estava correndo. Eu ainda precisava praticar _fora_ do meu "relacionamento" com Edward. O que iria fazer?

"Parece que você precisa dormir."

"É, acho que eu deveria. Escuta, obrigada Edward, sério mesmo. Agora é menos uma coisa para me preocupar."

Ele assentiu e me acompanhou até sua porta. Me virei para desejar boa noite, mas fui impedida quando ele assaltou minha boca com a sua.

Fiquei surpresa no início, mas prontamente me recompus. Gemi enquanto abria minha boca, dando passagem para ele aprofundar o beijo. Meus dedos agarraram sua camiseta, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto seus braços envolviam meu corpo. Seus lábios eram maravilhosos contra os meus. E quando eu estava prestes a pedir por mais, ele se afastou.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi encará-lo, minha boca ainda entreaberta. Ele me deu aquele seu sorriso torto.

"Você está se saindo muito melhor nessa coisa do beijo, Bella; embora precise tomar a iniciativa mais vezes. Você nunca será beijada se só esperar que o cara faça isso."

Balancei minha cabeça, cambaleando um pouco para trás, procurando pela maçaneta. Assim que a encontrei, abri a porta. "Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella. Vejo você amanhã na escola."

Ouvi sua porta se fechar atrás de mim enquanto descia as escadas, ainda em transe. Parecia que Edward sabia como fazer tudo certo, mas acima de tudo, ele _sabia_ beijar.

Eu havia me esquecido de perguntar a ele sobre o que seria nossa próxima lição. Só poderia esperar que fosse como esta última.

Me preparei para dormir, sabendo que minhas aulas com Edward estavam próximas de terminarem. Aquilo me perturbou mais do que eu esperava. Afinal, Edward era _só mais um cara_, não é?

**

* * *

**

**NT: Lencinhos para o próximo capítulo, por favor.**

**Postarei quando... hum... chegar aos 50 comentários *sorri***

**Comentem!**


	22. Na Mente de Edward

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

Música: Look what you've done, do Jet.

* * *

**EPOV**

Edward Anthony.

Ou

Esme Elizabeth.

Estes seriam os nomes do filho que eu teria. Eu cogitava os dois deles, tendo em vista que na época eu não sabia o sexo do bebê.

Deus... O quanto isso é patético? Eu tenho nomes já escolhidos para um filho que nunca nasceu. Um filho que nenhum adolescente em sã consciência iria querer, com tão pouca idade.

Mas eu quis.

Podem me chamar de louco, mas eu havia gostado da ideia de ser pai. Caramba, eu até mesmo fui comprar algumas roupas para ele. Não muitas... Mas algumas.

Graças a Deus eu não contei nada aos outros. Não seria capaz de aguentar seus olhares de pena assim que eles percebessem o que havia acontecido. Estou incrivelmente agradecido por ninguém saber... Por nós dois termos tido o bom senso em não contar a ninguém sobre o que houve.

Exceto à Bella.

Agora, ela sabe.

Honestamente, não sei como me sentir em relação a isso. Por um lado fico feliz que alguém esteja envolvido nessa história sórdida, porque era um tanto solitário saber de tudo e não contar a ninguém. Mas em contrapartida é algo ruim, pois eu não quero ser o alvo da pena dela.

Me perguntei sobre como exatamente ela descobriu. Eu não acredito que Angela tenha deliberadamente entregado de bandeja seu maior segredo pra Bella, mas então, como ela soube? Elas podem ser mais próximas do que eu tenha reparado. É verdade que Ang é um tanto... _hesitante_ quando estou por perto; e com razão. Nós compartilhamos muitas emoções; nós nos conhecíamos de formas que eu jamais pensei que fossem possíveis.

Por exemplo, eu sabia quando ela ficava irritada quando tinha uma música na cabeça e não conseguia se lembrar do nome do artista... Ou quando Lauren ou Jessica se aproximavam dela, querendo ser suas amigas, apenas para me conhecerem melhor. Eu sabia que ela mordia seu lápis quando estava concentrada em algo realmente difícil, ou que batucava na classe com os dedos quando estava extremamente entediada.

Além disso, eu sabia que ela tinha um sinal em seu seio esquerdo e um em seu quadril também... Eu sabia que ela odiava deixar o cabelo preso durante o sexo, porque isto a fazia se sentir uma freira (eu nunca entendi isto), e eu conhecia os sons exatos que ela fazia quando encontrava o prazer em seu orgasmo.

Por todas estas coisas, eu consigo entender porque ela se sente tão desconfortável perto de mim. Eram coisas difíceis de esquecer... E eu não acho que Bella ou Ben compreendam isto completamente. Sinceramente, se ela fosse minha namorada, eu a manteria o mais distante possível de mim.

Não que eu tenha qualquer sentimento em relação à Angela. Longe isto. Eu a amava como amiga, uma ótima amiga. Mas eu não estava _apaixonado_ por ela. Eu nunca estive... E ela sabia e estava ok com isto. Provavelmente porque não estava apaixonada por mim também. Ela foi a primeira garota que eu me permiti me aproximar, além de Alice e Rosalie.

Era a coisa mais próxima de uma melhor amiga que eu já havia tido...

Era, até...

Oh, esquece.

Deitei em minha cama, mirando o teto. Eu nunca percebi como ele era simples. Todo branco, com pequenos sulcos em algumas partes. Coisas tão insignificantes que eu nunca parei para reparar.

Provavelmente porque não valia a pena ficar reparando.

Decidi me distrair com outra coisa, qualquer outra, para assim não ficar remoendo aquele assunto que me matava por dentro.

Pensei sobre a escola, e como as coisas correram hoje. Não foram de todo ruins, considerando que era apenas outra quarta-feira para se adicionar à minha vida monótona. Fazia apenas cinco semanas desde que o ano escolar começou, e eu já sentia que ele estava se arrastando. Como é que eu iria sobreviver até o final?

Tudo o que eu sabia, era que James não tornaria as coisas melhores ou mais fáceis pra mim. Aquele desgraçado teve a capacidade de passar por mim hoje, com Victoria pendurada em seu braço, como se fosse algum tipo de prêmio. Que seja.

Deus, há quanto tempo esta briguinha acontece entre nós dois? Desde o primeiro ano, eu acho. Éramos idiotas naquela época. Pensávamos que esta vida seria tão simples... E por que não seria? Nossos pais estavam sempre ocupados, nós não precisávamos dar a mínima pros estudos, tínhamos as garotas que quiséssemos nesse lugar e não precisávamos trabalhar um único dia em nossas vidas, se assim quiséssemos. Pensei que minha vida estivesse completa, e que eu não estava perdendo nada até que...

Não. Este é o motivo da distração.

Vamos tentar outra coisa, que tal?

Bella.

De novo.

Por alguma razão estranha, ela sempre parecia me distrair. Eu não sabia sobre exatamente o que eu gostava tanto nela, mas ela era tão fácil para se manter uma conversa... E ela não comprava as minhas besteiras. Na verdade, ela sempre chamava minha atenção quando percebia que eu estava mentindo, ou sendo um idiota.

Eu teria que ficar de olho nessa minha aproximação com ela. Não queria que Bella tivesse a impressão errada, e além do mais, não preciso de ninguém tão íntimo de mim neste momento. Mas pensando bem, eu não tenho nada com o que me preocupar. Ela está afim de James, afinal de contas.

Até mesmo para quatro semanas de lições, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar em como nós dois progredimos. Ela está realmente se libertando de sua timidez, e eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui pra ajudá-la de alguma forma.

E a aula de ontem foi tão quente quanto o inferno. Eu ainda me lembro da maneira como meus dedos estavam dentro dela, e como ela era apertada. O seu cheiro era inebriante, e tudo o que eu quis fazer foi tomá-la ali mesmo, na minha cama... Ou prova-la. Isso, até mesmo apenas sentir o seu gosto teria sido bom.

Era meio que erótico, de certa forma, eu ser o primeiro cara dando a ela estes tipos de prazer. Eu queria me certificar de estar olhando em seus olhos e ver sua reação quando enfim toma-la em minha boca pela primeira vez e der uma longa lambida de...

Droga.

Isto não estava ajudando.

Saltei da minha cama e decidi que uma boa caminhada pela casa seria uma boa pedida. Não havia nada melhor a fazer, desde que Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie estavam todos trancados em seus respectivos quartos. Talvez eu devesse descer para espiar o que George estava cozinhando para o jantar.

Minha mente estava tão perdida em outras coisas enquanto eu virava o corredor até as escadas, que eu colidi com alguma coisa alta e sólida.

_Mas que porra é..._?

Levantei meus olhos, ficando frente a frente com...

"Carlisle?"

----

**CPOV**

Quatro semanas e meia.

Quatro semanas e meia de pura felicidade com minha esposa, Esme.

Nós recém voltamos de nossa viagem ao Cabo, e eu estava me sentindo ótimo. Não era todo dia que você e sua linda esposa podem deixar seus filhos pra trás e tirar umas longas e merecidas férias juntos. Custei a convencer Esme a ir, mas eventualmente consegui.

Eu ainda não acredito em como sou abençoado por tê-la encontrado. Seus cabelos caramelos, seus lindos olhos verdes, seu traseiro tão firme...

Sem mencionar seu coração de ouro. Foi realmente amor à primeira vista, para mim. Eu sabia que não havia volta. Ela era minha, e eu sou dela, e assim seria para sempre.

Nossa única esperança era a de que nossos filhos encontrassem o mesmo amor para eles. Esme e eu acreditamos que três dos nossos quatro filhos já encontraram o que estavam procurando. Rose e Emmett se completavam maravilhosamente, embora, tenho que admitir, quando nós apresentamos as crianças, pensei que Edward e Rose ficariam juntos... Eu não sei, eles combinavam.

Mas isto foi _antes_ de Emmett aparecer. Claro, Rose e Edward eram bons amigos e até dormiram juntos na época, mas Emmett foi o único que roubou o coração da minha filhinha, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Jasper, meu menino, se apaixonou por Alice Brandon, nossa vizinha tão excêntrica. Ela era extremamente bonita e alegre, e eu conseguia ver exatamente porque ele se atraiu por ela. Eles combinavam perfeitamente.

Eu estava contente por meus filhos terem encontrado alguém em quem pudessem realmente confiar. E não era como se este fosse um segredo que eles tentassem esconder de nós. Eles tinham orgulho em mostrar suas paixões, e isto era ótimo. Não havia segredos nesta família.

E então, havia Edward... O filho rabugento da minha esposa. Eu ainda não consegui decifra-lo. Esme e eu ligamos durante nossas férias diversas vezes para saber como as coisas estavam indo, e, como de costume, ninguém nos contou nada. Claro, eles disseram que estavam bem, que a escola estava boa e tudo o mais, mas não deram mais nenhum detalhe.

Foi por isso que ligamos para George. Eu juro, aquele homem conhecia tantos segredos sobre esta família, que eu receio ter de dá-lo de comida aos peixes se um dia ameaçar deixar a casa. É claro, era por isto que pagávamos a ele um bom dinheiro... Para nos informar sobre as crianças.

Sendo assim, nós sabíamos tudo sobre Edward e Bella. Sobre a aposta que Rose e Edward fizeram, e sobre Bella ter aulas de sexo com Edward. Eu juro, nunca vi Esme tão aturdida em todos esses anos que a conheço... Bem, exceto na vez em que ela ouviu Rosalie conversando com Alice sobre como seus namorados eram 'bem-dotados'... Aquela vez sim, foi a melhor.

Suponho que pais responsáveis deveriam impedir Edward e Bella de continuarem com toda essa estupidez que estavam fazendo, mas preferi deixa-los lidarem com isso sozinhos. Edward sabia que podia vir falar comigo sempre que precisasse, e eu me orgulho desta relação aberta que tenho com ele. Eu só ainda não sei o quão longe ele já foi com Bella, mas iria descobrir tudo hoje.

Saí da minha suíte, indo em direção à cozinha, para levar o jantar na cama para minha deusa, da maneira que ela merecia, quando bati em Edward. Eu literalmente dei um encontrão nele, já que ele nem olhava pra onde estava indo.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward! Como foram as coisas enquanto nós estivemos fora?"

"Tranquilas... Hey, quando vocês voltaram, por falar nisso?"

"Hoje mesmo, enquanto vocês estavam na escola. Sua mãe e eu estávamos só tentando desfazer as malas e outras coisas, antes de encontrarmos todos vocês."

O moleque levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. "Outras coisas? Como o que?"

"Sério Edward, que você realmente quer saber?"

Ele riu enquanto descia as escadas. "Talvez não."

"Foi o que eu pensei... Agora me conta, que história é essa das suas aulas de sexo com a Bella?"

Ele parou no meio do caminho. "Carlisle... Como você ficou sabendo sobre isso?"

"O mestre tem suas fontes, meu filho. Agora, venha comigo até a cozinha e me conte tudo."

Vinte minutos depois, e ainda estávamos sentados na mesa da cozinha, beliscando alguns salgados.

"...então basicamente é isto, em poucas palavras. Eu tenho mais uma aula com ela amanhã."

"Mmmm... E sobre o que vai ser?"

"Boa tentativa, mas eu não vou dizer. É uma coisa entre Bella e eu."

"Muito bom. Mas você sabe, Edward, que Bella é uma garota muito bonita. Eu aposto que um de vocês..." Ele me interrompeu antes de eu terminar de expressar minha opinião.

"Não, Carlisle. Nem pensar, eu não estou interessado. Ela é só uma amiga, e tudo o que eu estou fazendo é ajudá-la. Não tenho nenhum interesse nela dessa forma."

Huh. Pensei sobre isso por um momento, mas nada fez sentido pra mim. "Então você é gay?"

Eu devo ter dito isso enquanto ele estava engolindo suas batatinhas, porque a próxima coisa que eu sei, é que ele estava engasgando. Mais alguns segundos e eu teria que realizar a manobra de Heimlich com ele, e isso não seria bom pra Esme.

Depois de se recuperar, ele se virou para gritar comigo. "O QUE? Não, é claro que eu não sou gay! Por que diabos você perguntou isso?"

"Desculpe, Edward; é que você realmente não parece estar interessado na Bella, e eu não encontrei outro motivo pra você não estar."

Ele se levantou, indo até a pia para lavar as mãos. "Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu não quero uma namorada fixa. Em segundo, ela não quer ficar comigo, ela quer James. Em terceiro, Rose cortaria minhas bolas fora se eu tentasse qualquer coisa com a Bella, e em quarto lugar, ela não quer ficar comigo, ela quer James. E por acaso eu mencionei que a sua filha iria cortar minhas bolas fora se eu colocasse minhas asinhas de fora com ela?"

Ok... Obviamente ele já havia discutido sobre isso antes. "Desculpe, eu só não entendo onde vocês vão parar com essa história toda. Vou ir me deitar."

Mas não vou me esquecer.

"Obrigado pela preocupação, Carlisle, mas de verdade, você não pode bancar o cupido com todo mundo. Jasper, Rose e Emmett estão felizes, e isto é tudo o que importa. Fique tranquilo, eu vou ficar bem."

"Eu sei, filho, mas você não sabe como é ser pai. Um dia você terá esta gloriosa oportunidade, e então, ficará tão preocupado com seus filhos como eu estou com você."

Vi ele ficar tenso, mesmo estando de costas para mim. Não sei o que eu disse para deixá-lo assim. Talvez o fato de tê-lo chamado de filho? "Edward... Escute, me desculpe, eu sei que você não é meu filho..."

"Não, está tudo bem, Carlisle. Olha, vou me deitar um pouco. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Diga à mamãe que eu irei vê-la em um minuto, ok?"

Ele passou por mim rapidamente, correndo escada acima, mas não antes de eu dar uma olhada em seu rosto. Estava cheio de dor. Não faço ideia do que eu fiz, mas, marque minhas palavras, eu irei descobrir em breve.

----

**EPOV**

Me joguei na cama e cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro. Tentei a todo o custo afastar as imagens daquele dia fatídico, mas não consegui. Tudo o que eu ouvia eram as palavras de Carlisle ecoando em minha cabeça... Um dia, eu serei pai... Preocupado com meu próprio filho... Tentando proteger o inocente, e não sendo capaz.

Com muito pesar, deixei minha mente vagar até aquele dia.

_- Flashback –_

_Eu não acredito que isto está acontecendo. Isto não pode estar acontecendo. É só um pesadelo._

"_Edward? Graças a Deus, Angela está perguntando por você desde que acordou."_

"_Ela está acordada? Como ela está?"_

_Carlisle olhou para mim, preocupação evidente em sua voz. "Sim, ela acordou não faz muito tempo. Acabei de falar com ela, pra me certificar de que está coerente. Ela se lembra do acidente e do que aconteceu. A polícia entrará para tomar seu depoimento daqui a pouco. Ela está perguntando por você, Edward. Ela parece assustada e muito preocupada."_

_Assenti, ainda entorpecido, mas aliviado por ela estar bem. Eu não fazia ideia das extensões dos danos feitos ao seu corpo, mas eu tinha que saber se o bebê estava bem, se _meu_ bebê estava bem. Carlisle não sabia quem era o pai da criança, mas tendo em vista que eu era o melhor amigo de Angela, ele achava que era meu dever saber._

"_Umm... Ela me contou que estava grávida... Como está... Você sabe... O bebê?"_

_Olhei para o chão, sem saber como reagiria à resposta. Esperava com todas as minhas forças que nosso filho estivesse bem._

"_Edward..."_

_Aquele tom. Eu conhecia aquele tom. Era o único que ele usava para das as más notícias às pessoas. Senti meu estômago despencar naquele momento, mas tanto faz. Eu não tinha certeza sobre mais nada àquela altura._

"_O bebê não sobreviveu. Ela o perdeu no impacto. A força da colisão, juntamente com as contusões e a pressão em torno do automóvel, foram as causas do aborto. Já dei a notícia a ela, pois foi a primeira coisa pela qual perguntou. Perguntei se ela queria que o pai soubesse, mas ela disse que não seria necessário, pois ele não estava por perto, de qualquer forma."_

_Assenti, sabendo que ela disse aquilo só para me poupar. Não era deste jeito que eu esperei que Carlisle e Esme descobrissem que eu perdi meu filho. Posso ter sido idiota e irresponsável, mas decidi não contar a eles. Já havia muitas pessoas sofrendo com esta história._

"_Ela vai precisar de você agora, ok? Por favor, faça de tudo para estar lá por ela."_

"_É claro."_

_Com isto, empurrei a porta do seu quarto. Senti meu coração se partir ainda mais vendo a condição em que Angela se encontrava. Ela parecia machucada, frágil... Cada parte de seu corpo com hematomas ou ligado a algum tipo de fio. Eu podia ver onde o airbag a atingiu no rosto, e a linha onde o cinto de segurança marcou sua pele._

"_Edward, eu sinto muito..."_

_Instintivamente andei até ela. "Não, não, não se desculpe por nada, Ang. Você não fez nada de errado."_

"_Sim, eu fiz. Eu entrei no carro com aquele imbecil e olha só o que aconteceu! Oh, Deus... Eu o perdi, Edward. Eu o perdi..."_

_Ela rompeu em lágrimas, e então eu a abracei, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito. Eu não sabia o que dizer, ou como me sentir. Neste momento, _ela_ precisava de mim, eu poderia lidar com meus sentimentos mais tarde._

"_Shh... Não foi sua culpa, Angela. Você me ouviu? Eu não culpo você. Foi só uma coisa que aconteceu. Por favor, não chore..."_

_Carlisle entrou no quarto neste momento, precisando checar os aparelhos ligados à Angela. Aparentemente, seu coração acelerou bruscamente, o que não era um bom sinal._

"_Edward, você precisa sair agora. Você poderá voltar quando Angela se sentir bem para receber visitas."_

_Concordando, saí do quarto, esperando que Angela me chamasse de volta, dizendo para Carlisle que precisava de mim junto com ela. Mas não recebi nenhuma resposta. Ela quis ficar sozinha, sofrer sozinha. E eu? Não tenho certeza se queria ficar perto de alguém novamente..._

_- Fim do flashback –_

Percebi que meu quarto não era o lugar em que eu queria estar neste momento, então decidi que seria bom se eu fosse ir ver minha mãe. Ela tinha sempre um jeitinho de fazer eu me sentir melhor.

Bati em sua porta e fui recebido com um, "Pode entrar, tigrão. Você não precisa bater na porta da sua mestra..."

"Mãe! Sou eu, Edward!"

Um minuto de silêncio, seguido por um "merda".

"Umm, mãe, você se importaria se eu voltasse mais tarde?"

A porta se abriu, revelando minha mãe vestindo um roupão de seda vermelho. "Eu sinto muito, filho, não fazia ideia de que era você. Foi tão constrangedor."

Passei por ela, entrando no quarto. "Não, mãe. Constrangimento, você e Carlisle não ocupam a mesma frase, nunca. Lembra por que vocês dois se mudaram pra este lado da casa?"

Corando, ela sentou-se na cama. "Edward, nós não somos tão ruins assim."

"Oh, sério? Posso apostar que são. Ou me explique então, por que os empregados nunca vêm a esta ala da casa, a menos que sejam especificamente chamados?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu suspirei. Por mais que eu estivesse feliz pela disposição e pelo ainda existente apetite sexual de minha mãe e Carlisle, eles me deprimiam quando eu pensava sobre a minha própria vida sexual. Era realmente difícil não ficar assim quando se podia ouvi-los fazendo aquilo durante a noite... Ou quando eles saíam do quarto vestidos de uma forma estranha... Ou quando você flagrava os dois beliscando e dando tapinhas em lugares que _não deveriam_ ser tocados em público.

Mas, tudo é válido para que eles sejam felizes, eu suponho.

"O que te trouxe aqui, Edward?"

"Nada demais, na verdade. Eu só queria ver minha mãe. Já faz muito tempo."

"Sim, quatro semanas e meia é realmente um tempo muito longo, não é?"

"Ao menos você ligou."

"Todos os dias."

Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos, mirando o nada, e era nestes momentos que eu percebia como ela era realmente linda. As pessoas se admiravam quando viam os Cullen mais novos juntos, mas acrescente a visão de Esme e Carlisle, e elas literalmente ficavam de queixos caídos. Eu estava convencido de que nossa mãe era a mulher mais linda da face da Terra.

Eu estava prestes a dizer isto a ela, quando a porta do quarto se abriu com um sonoro, "O seu escravo do amor está de volta com o jantar, _milady_... Talvez quando tiver terminado com ele, você não se importe de experimentar algum tipo de sobremesa com recheio de creme?"

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi esperar que Carlisle entrasse totalmente em seu quarto e me visse ali sentado em sua cama – ou em seu _ninho de amor_, como gostavam de chamar.

"E... Edward... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Calma, Carlisle. Muita sutileza."

"Sinto muito que você tenha que ouvir isso..."

Levantei minha mão em sua direção. "Na verdade foi minha culpa. Eu deveria me preparar melhor para entrar na linha de fogo, só isso. Não cumpri a regra número dois desta casa."

"E qual é"? Minha mãe perguntou.

"Nunca andar na área da casa dos pais."

"E qual é a número um?"

"Nunca entrar em um quarto fechado sem bater primeiro. Nunca se sabe o que se pode encontrar lá dentro."

Ambos sacudiram a cabeça, concordando. Aquela primeira regra fora criada por causa de Rose e Emmett, Jasper e Alice, e Carlisle e Esme. Aparentemente, todos os três casais sentiam a necessidade de cristianizar a casa completamente.

"Vou deixar vocês dois em paz."

Rapidamente saí de lá e me dirigi à sala de TV. Todo mundo estava lá, incluindo Bella.

"Adivinhem só em quem eu topei, gente?"

"Deixa eu pensar... Mamãe e papai?"

Vindo de alguém como Alice, este palpite não me surpreendia. "Como você sabe?"

"Eu vi o seu pai na cozinha. Ele estava pensando que te aborreceu, de alguma forma."

"Não, ele não aborreceu. De qualquer maneira, fui ver a mamãe, e eles disseram que a viagem foi ótima."

"Aposto que foi, mas fico feliz que eles estejam de volta. É bom sentir a presença deles na casa." Jasper sempre foi o mais sensível em relação aos nossos pais.

Tomei um lugar próximo de Bella, enquanto assistia Rose e Emmett jogando Connect Four. "Por que diabos eles estão jogando isso?"

"Você sabe como aqueles dois são. Emmett apostou com Rose que ele é mais esperto do que ela, e ela duvidou... Então, eles decidiram tirar a limpo em uma rodada no Connect Four," Alice supôs.

"De quem foi a ideia?"

"Do Emmett," Jasper, Alice e Bella responderam, em uníssono.

Eu deveria saber. Eles poderiam ter escolhido xadrez ou damas... Até mesmo Palavras Cruzadas teria funcionado, mas deixaram para Emmett escolher _Connect Four_.

"Então, Edward, você está se sentindo bem?" Eu sabia que Bella tinha boas intenções, mas estava começando a ficar seriamente irritado com todo mundo me questionando.

"Sim, é claro que eu estou. E você, pronta pra amanhã?"

"O que vai ser amanhã?"

"Nossa lição, é claro."

"GANHEEI!!"

Nós nos viramos para ver Rosalie pulando no ar, fazendo a dancinha do créu com Alice. É claro, os olhos de Emmett estavam colados nas garotas enquanto elas comemoravam a vitória.

"Sim, Rosalie, meu amor... Você venceu. Mas acho que nós dois acabamos ganhando no processo."

Rosalie, finalmente se tocando, parou de pular feito louca e deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett. "Cai fora, Em!"

Rolei meus olhos e voltei minha atenção para Bella. Sua testa se enrugou, e eu não tinha certeza se ela estava preocupada ou confusa. Provavelmente preocupada, como deveria estar.

"O que eu irei aprender amanhã?"

Tentei o máximo que pude articular a frase de forma que ela entendesse o que estava vindo, mas sem falar diretamente.

"_Eu_ vou aprender o ABC novamente, mas desta vez usando a _minha_ língua e os _seus lábios_."

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela trazia sua mão para tocar sua boca. Eu sorri.

"Não _estes_ lábios, Bella."

A expressão de choque total em seu resto não tinha preço... Eu juro, eu nunca me cansaria de observá-la corar quando eu a surpreendia.

Amanhã será um grande dia.

* * *

**N/T: Olha... 50 comentários! *haha**

**Bem... ENFIM conseguimos acompanhar as postagens do Orkut, povo!**

**Pra quem ainda não sabe, 'Sinfonia Agridoce' também está sendo traduzida no Orkut - eu sei que existem leitoras que não querem aparecer por lá porque preferem ler os perdidos aqui, já que lá o negócio estava mais avançado. Pois bem. Agora os dois lugares estão em pé de igualdade!**

**Então... o que eu estava dizendo mesmo?**

**Ah, sim. O link do tópico de SA está no meu perfil aqui, e gostaria de receber todas vocês lá ao vivo, também! Deixem de lado a timidez e comentem! São os comentários de vocês que me fazem continuar traduzindo *-***

**Aviso básico: é fim de ano... ENTÃO, próximo capítulo será postado NO ORKUT só no dia 18. Tenho vestibular essa semana, não vou dar conta de nada se postar também.**

**Acho que passo o perdidos pra cá na mesma noite, mas não prometo nada.**

**De qualquer forma, espero todas por lá! e... comentem!  
**


	23. Dois em Um

**NT: Não tenho direitos sobre Twilight e nem sobre Bittersweet Symphony. Mas ai de quem se meta com Sinfonia. Ela sim, é MINHA!  
**

Música: By Myself, do Linkin Park.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella! Tão bom ver você hoje! Entre, entre."

Eu fui conduzida para dentro de casa pelo homem insanamente maravilhoso de lá, Carlisle. De perto, ele ainda tirava meu fôlego, mesmo que eu já o tenha visto inúmeras vezes antes. Vou te contar, todos os homens dessa família nasceram com ótimos genes, e eu tenho que admitir, as mulheres também não eram tão más. Deus, eu estava tão deslocada aqui!

Edward estava parado perto de Carlisle, e aqueles dois, lado a lado, eram de matar qualquer uma. Suas alturas e estilos eram parecidos, e enquanto eles conversavam entre si, analisei seus perfis. Pensamentos sobre os dois inundaram minha mente, e quando pensei que não poderia piorar, Jasper se juntou a eles. Ele entrou na conversa, e observar seus lábios se movimentando enquanto falava, despertou um calafrio por meu corpo, que desceu diretamente até meu ponto mais sensível.

Oh, Deus...

Eu iria queimar no inferno.

"Isso faz com que você queira levar todos eles pra cama, não é? Ter as mãos deles correndo por todo seu corpo, enquanto você se contorce sob aquelas poderosas armas?" Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu voltasse meu olhar para o chão. Eu era assim tão transparente?

"Alice, o que você disse a ela?", Carlisle perguntou, virando-se para nos encarar.

"Oh, só estava dizendo que eu aposto que ela estava pensando em todos voc..."

"Eu estava só pensando que é melhor Edward e eu nos apressarmos, porque tenho um trabalho de casa pra fazer, e preciso voltar logo." Belisquei Alice na cintura. Ela era inacreditável!

"Ow! O que foi isso?"

"Você pode, por favor, manter essa boca fechada?! Diferente de você, eu prefiro manter alguns limites dentro desta casa!"

Passei por ela e fui pegar a mão de Edward, arrastando ele escada acima, sem nem parar ao passar por Carlisle e Jasper.

"Acho que vejo vocês mais tarde, rapazes." Edward gritou por sobre o ombro.

"Divirtam-se, crianças." Eu ouvi Carlisle gritando de volta, achando graça.

Não parei até chegarmos ao seu quarto, onde praticamente nos joguei para dentro e tranquei a porta.

"Estamos ansiosos, hein?" Edward perguntou, com um sorriso de divertimento no rosto.

Rolei meus olhos. "Não, eu só estou ansiosa pra ficar longe da sabe-tudo da Alice."

"É, foi o que eu pensei."

Hmmm... Espere um segundo.

"Carlisle sabe o que nós fazemos aqui?"

Edward estava de costas pra mim enquanto ajustava o rádio, de modo que a música pudesse abafar qualquer barulho que eu fizesse. Ao longo das nossas aulas, descobri que sou um tanto espalhafatosa quando tenho um orgasmo – ou, como Edward gosta de declarar, "Caramba... Arranjei uma sirene particular."

Ainda assim, não pude deixar de perceber que ele não me respondeu de imediato. "Não minta pra mim, Edward. Não há nada que eu odeie mais do que uma mentira. Vamos lá, me conte."

"Sim, ele sabe."

"O que?!! Como ele pode saber? Por que você contou a ele?" Eu estava mortificada. Como é que eu conseguiria encará-lo novamente, ele sabendo que estou tendo aulas de sexo com o seu enteado debaixo do seu teto?

"Olha, Bella, foi por isso que eu não contei nada a você. Não quero que você se estresse ou exagere..."

"Exagerar? Edward, ele é o seu pai..."

"_Padrasto_. E ele não se importa, de qualquer forma. Não vai meter o nariz no nosso assunto."

"Tanto faz! Você sabe como isso é desconcertante pra mim? Digo, o que ele deve estar pensando disso tudo?"

Edward veio se sentar perto de mim. Ele pegou minha mão entre as suas, esquentando-a. Eu tinha perdido todo o sangue do meu corpo quando percebi que o Dr. Carlisle 'fuck-me-now' Cullen agora sabia do meu relacionamento impróprio com o seu enteado.

Ai, que vergonha.

"Na verdade ele está se perguntando se eu sou um bom professor ou não. Ele queria perguntar a você qual seria minha nota nisso, mas eu tirei essa ideia dele. Disse a ele que você não levaria as coisas tão na esportiva."

Permaneci sentada ali, atônita. Fiquei muito feliz por Carlisle estar levando as coisas numa boa. Tão numa boa, que ele estava disposto a vir falar comigo sobre o assunto. Esfreguei meus olhos com as palmas das mãos.

"E pro seu governo, Bella, eu não contei a ele. Ele já sabia quando veio me perguntar sobre as aulas."

Ergui os olhos para encará-lo. "E como ele sabia? Se não foi você, será que um dos outros contou?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, não acho que foram eles, também. Todos pareceram surpresos quando contei que nossos pais sabiam. Bem, talvez não surpresos por eles saberem o que estava acontecendo, mas por eles terem descoberto enquanto estavam longe por algumas semanas. Estou dizendo, nós não podemos esconder nada daqueles dois."

Que estranho. Me perguntei sobre quem estaria dando a eles as informações.

"Então, o Carlisle sabe _exatamente_ o que nós estamos fazendo aqui hoje?"

Edward me olhou diretamente nos olhos, e sem nenhuma hesitação, disse, "O quê? Que eu vou cair de boca em você hoje? Não, ele não sabe disso. Me recusei a falar o que temos feito e o quão longe já chegamos. Ele não precisa de detalhes."

Ele sorriu para mim, e eu tive de lembrar a mim mesma de como respirar, antes que desmaiasse. Quero dizer, como é que ele _faz_ isso? Me senti começando a pulsar e a implorar por todo ele, querendo que Edward me tocasse e me fizesse sentir...

Oh, pai... Eu estava me tornando uma ninfomaníaca... E nem mesmo fiz sexo ainda!

"Então o que você me diz, Bella? Pronta para sua próxima lição – sobre como ser violada com a língua?"

Fechei meus olhos enquanto absorvia suas palavras. Ser violada pela língua de Edward não era uma daquelas coisas que a gente pode levar numa boa. Na verdade, foi nisso que eu fiquei pensando durante a noite passada e todo o dia hoje na escola. Odeio admitir, mas se ele me beijar _lá_ da mesma forma que beija meu rosto, então eu sabia que meus minutos na Terra estariam contados.

"Abra seus olhos pra mim, Bella. Eu quero ver o que você sente."

Assim que abri meus olhos e o fitei, todo o sangue começou a bombear pelo meu corpo novamente, a adrenalina tomando conta de mim. Isto bloqueou qualquer bom senso, e, antes que eu pudesse me controlar, me joguei contra Edward e colei nossos lábios.

Deus, Edward tem um gosto tão bom. Tudo nele exalava sexo, e quando eu o ouvi gemendo sob mim, isto apenas serviu para alimentar meu fogo, e eu o quis ainda mais. Capturei sua língua assim que ela entrou em minha boca eu chupei, saboreando-a.

"Ugh... Bella..." As mãos de Edward seguraram meu rosto e então enlaçaram meus cabelos, trazendo-me ainda mais perto dele. Eu nunca cansaria de provar este homem, e neste momento eu soube que havia me tornado sexualmente dependente dele.

Ele beijou toda a extensão do meu pescoço, parando em minha clavícula, beliscando e lambendo seu caminho de volta. Gemi enquanto ficava de joelhos em sua cama, dando a ele maior acesso ao meu corpo. Rapidamente desabotoei as três primeiras casas da minha camiseta e abri o fecho frontal do meu sutiã, então assim ele poderia me ter completamente em sua boca.

"O que você quer de mim, Bella?" Ele murmurou contra minha pele, rumando lentamente, me torturando, até meus mamilos.

"Você... Eu preciso de você... Sua boca, sua língua... Por favor, Edward."

Nem terminei de falar, e senti sua língua em mim, fazendo contato com meus mamilos intumescidos. Agarrei a parte de trás de sua cabeça, forçando-o a ir mais fundo, querendo dar tudo a ele. Edward abriu sua boca e tomou tanto quanto pôde, gemendo e chupando, enquanto usava sua outra mão para dar atenção ao meu outro seio.

Céus, ele era incrivelmente gostoso, e eu estava extremamente excitada.

Ele repetiu os mesmos movimentos em meu outro seio antes de se afastar, subindo seus beijos até minha boca, mordendo e sugando meus lábios por entre seus dentes, de forma gentil. Ele me fez deitar, minhas costas se chocando contra o colchão, seus lábios nunca abandonando os meus.

Eu podia sentir meus lábios ficando inchados, e vi que os de Edward estavam extremamente vermelhos também. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi o desejo por mim em seu olhar, e eu sabia que eu possuía o mesmo tipo de desejo impresso em meus olhos. Senti sua mão serpenteando por baixo de minha camiseta enquanto ele arrancava minhas calcinhas e rapidamente as jogava no chão.

"Você quer isto, Bella? Você quer me sentir?"

Eu estava desorientada. Nunca o quis tanto quanto hoje. Percebi que a cada aula que se passava, ficava cada vez mais difícil para nós nos controlarmos. Meu corpo tinha se transformado em um objeto para satisfazer Edward... E agora ele ansiava por mais.

"Oh deus, sim... Eu preciso sentir suas mãos em mim. Me toque, Edward, por favor." Nem mesmo me senti envergonhada pelo que estava pedindo a ele. Rose estava certa... Quando você está no momento, todas as inibições não existem mais, e você não dá a mínima para o que diz, desde que consiga o que quer – e agora, eu queria Edward.

Sem hesitar um segundo, senti seus dedos me penetrarem fundo. Eu sabia que já estava molhada, mas sentindo seus dedos ali e sua boca na minha, me deixava ainda mais excitada. Percebi que eu estava me contorcendo sob seu toque, precisando de mais.

"Edward..." Foi tudo o que eu pude dizer, as reações de meu corpo falavam mais alto do que qualquer palavra.

"Shh... Não se preocupe; Vou fazer você se sentir melhor. Se você deixar, vou colocar minha língua em você, okay?" Ele beijou todo o meu corpo enquanto fazia seu caminho até o meio de minhas pernas, ambas levantadas, cada uma sobre um de seus ombros. Olhei para baixo e seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus, seu cabelo bronze caindo em seu rosto. Parecia que ele estava prestes a me comer... _e eu mal podia esperar por isso_.

Balancei a cabeça, pronta para senti-lo em mim. Agarrei dois travesseiros e os coloquei atrás de minha cabeça, querendo assistir o que ele iria fazer. Edward abriu sua boca e no momento em que estava a ponto de me tocar com sua língua, seus olhos encontraram os meus, e ele deu uma longa lambida. Perdi a respiração. Eu não sabia o que esperar dele, mas definitivamente não era nada disso. Todo o meu corpo estava em chamas, e senti meus quadris se elevarem, exigindo mais.

Ele colocou seu braço sobre minha cintura, me prendendo no lugar. "Agora, Bella, fiquei quieta. Eu não posso fazer meu trabalho apropriadamente se minha aluna se recusa a manter seu corpo sob controle."

Eu sei que ele estava fazendo graça de mim, mas não me importei. Se não tivesse visto o desejo em seus olhos também, poderia ter ficado constrangida. Edward pôs sua língua em mim novamente e continuou a movê-la por toda parte, explorando minha área mais sensível. Eu podia sentir que estava ficando ainda mais molhada enquanto sua língua me acariciava, mas ele rapidamente limpava tudo com sua boca faminta.

"Mmm... Bella... Você é tão gostosa. Tem noção de como seu gosto é doce pra mim? Agora tenho que lamber você todinha... Não posso deixar uma gota ser desperdiçada."

Eu estava perto. Edward continuava falando, e ouvir ele dizendo aquelas coisas e sentir sua boca em mim estava sendo mais do que eu conseguia suportar. Peguei a parte de trás de sua cabeça e entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo, empurrando-o para mais fundo. Ele gemeu enquanto colocava suas mãos em minhas coxas e me trazia de encontro ao seu rosto, sua língua fazendo movimentos indescritíveis.

"Ung... Eu vou... Eu..."

Então, eu senti aquilo. Edward prendeu meu clitóris entre seus dentes e mordeu gentilmente enquanto puxava, trazendo-me para sua boca e chupando. Isso foi demais pra mim...

"CARALHO!" Senti meu corpo tremer contra sua boca enquanto me derretia. Ouvi Edward me limpando, sem deixar uma única gota escapar. Olhei para baixo e vi sua língua correndo por meus lábios, e enfim dando uma última passada em minha entrada. Senti meu corpo relaxar enquanto ele beijava o interior de minhas coxas, e depois ele se levantou.

"Nossa, você está exausta. Parece que correu uma maratona." Ele teve a audácia de sorrir pra mim enquanto me media de cima a baixo, parando para dar uma atenção maior aos meus seios. Eu sabia que ele ainda não havia tido a chance de se aliviar, e honestamente, eu sabia também que ele não iria se aliviar totalmente comigo.

Estendi meus braços até ele e agarrei sua camiseta, trazendo-o para cima de mim. "Acho que alguém aqui precisa se livrar de todo o seu estresse, não é?" Eu nunca fui do tipo de garota ousada... Mas estava descobrindo uma pessoa totalmente diferente quando estava com Edward. Com ele, eu era tudo o que pensei não ser capaz, e gostava disso.

Pus minha mão entre nossos corpos e agarrei seu membro, sentindo-o através do tecido de suas jeans. O ouvi sibilar enquanto o acariciava, sabendo que ele estava provavelmente ansiando por se libertar daquelas calças.

"Bella, você não precisa..."

Cobri sua boca com a minha e dei a ele um beijo selvagem, empurrando-o por sobre a cama, suas costas coladas ao colchão. "Edward... Eu quero. Eu _quero_ sentir você em minhas mãos. Só me diga o que fazer, do que você gosta."

Ele assentiu enquanto desabotoava suas jeans e descia o zíper. O ajudei a se livrar das calças e das boxers, e quando dei por mim lá estava ele, deitado na cama, completamente exposto para mim da cintura pra baixo. Pus seu membro em minhas mãos e comecei a acariciá-lo lentamente, até que o senti ficando tenso.

"Você está bem? Fiz alguma coisa de errado?"

Edward fechou seus olhos e deu um longo suspiro. "Não, você fez exatamente o contrário, na verdade. Eu só não quero gozar tão cedo." Seu sorriso era acanhado, e tenho certeza absoluta que o meu sorriso era de puro triunfo. Eu não posso acreditar que tenho a capacidade de fazer isto com ele.

"Bella, vá até a minha cômoda e pegue uma garrafa que eu tenho ali."

Rapidamente fiz o que ele pediu, abri a gaveta da cômoda e encontrei a garrafa. Era um óleo especial, que eu suponho que ele usava para aliviar seus próprios prazeres.

Que erótico.

"O que eu faço?"

Ele sorriu um pouco, suponho que do meu tom ingênuo, e respondeu. "Pegue um pouco e espalhe em suas mãos, e depois passe sobre mim."

"Oh. Ok. Olha que boba eu sou... Eu iria derramá-lo sobre você como uma calda de chocolate em um sundae." Ele gemeu com meu comentário, e eu sorri.

Assim que me certifiquei que toda a sua extensão estava coberta de óleo e pronta, recebi sua autorização para começar. Enrolei minha mão em volta de sua base e comecei a esfregar para cima e para baixo, sendo gentil a princípio e gradualmente firmando mais meu ritmo.

"Me aperta forte, Bella. Me sinta." Fiquei de joelhos próxima a ele, observando minha mão trabalhando em seu músculo maravilhoso, e então ouvi sua respiração falhar. Ele fitava minha pequena mão em volta dele, e percebi que ele estava usando desta visão para ajudá-lo a chegar lá.

Uma de suas mãos estava agarrada em seus lençóis, fazendo o possível para manter o controle enquanto eu trazia sua outra mão até meu peito. Abri minha camiseta, expondo meus seios a ele, ajudando-o a ter outra coisa visual em que se concentrar enquanto puxava e torcia meus mamilos por entre seus dedos. Eu me sentia ficando molhada de novo por ele e gemi, jogando minha cabeça para trás com a sensação de seu membro em minha mão e sua mão em mim.

"Me beija, Bella. Por favor, vem aqui e me beija."

Sem pensar por nem um segundo, me inclinei até ele e ofereci minha boca. Edward me devorou, enquanto sua língua duelava com a minha. A mão que ele tinha nos lençóis agora estava na parte de trás da minha cabeça, trazendo-me para mais perto dele, e sua outra mão encontrou meu ponto sensível novamente, só que desta vez, ele inseriu dois dedos dentro de mim.

Não pude conter um gemido. Seus dedos estavam ritmados com os movimentos que eu fazia nele, e sua mão agarrava minha cabeça com firmeza. Tive a sensação de estar indo cada vez mais alto, e sabia que não aguentaria muito mais tempo.

"Edward... eu vou gozar... Por favor, vem comigo."

Assim que terminei meu pedido, senti o peso de meu orgasmo. Gritei seu nome enquanto meu corpo convulsionava sobre sua mão. Ele era incrível.

"Bella! Oh, merda..."

Olhei para baixo bem a tempo de ver o membro de Edward endurecer e se contorcer, lançando um líquido branco que caiu em seu peito. Eu nunca tinha realmente visto isto tão de perto antes, e estava fascinada pelo que acontecia bem em frente aos meus olhos. Continuei com os movimentos, enquanto mais um pouco de seu gozo caiu em seu abdômen e em minha mão.

"Mmm... ok, Bella. Você já pode parar agora."

O deixei se libertar do meu aperto enquanto ele sentava para se limpar. O observei enquanto repassava em minha mente tudo o que havíamos feito esta noite. Eu sabia que estava criando uma dependência terrível por Edward. E isto não estava acontecendo só para eu conseguir algum prazer, eu poderia fazer isso sozinha em casa. O que me deixava viciada era a sensação de suas mãos sobre mim, o olhar que ele tinha quando me fitava, e até mesmo quando ele chamava meu nome.

Isto não era nada bom.

Mas por mais que eu lutasse contra isso, lá estava aquela eletrizante atração sexual por Edward. Eu sabia que estava atraída apenas pelo sexo em si, e espero que eu possa resolver este assunto logo. Não preciso dele na minha vida desta forma, apenas dificultando as coisas. Homens como Edward não mudam... Mesmo que agora eu saiba por que ele havia se tornado assim. A menos que ele se dispusesse a se endireitar, Edward nunca teria um futuro com ninguém, inclusive comigo.

"Bella? Beeeeelllllaaaaaa?" Vi suas mãos acenando em frente ao meu rosto, chamando minha atenção.

"Desculpe, fiquei um pouco distraída."

"Não brinca. Eu só estava agradecendo por ter feito aquilo. Você não precisava, você sabe."

"Oh, eu sei. Mas, quero dizer, foi mais uma lição aprendida, certo? Além do mais, nunca se sabe se eu não vou precisar disto amanhã."

Nós dois fizemos uma careta ao mesmo tempo, pensando em mim, Tyler e em uma cena daquelas.

"É... talvez não."

Edward riu enquanto se vestia. Eu havia posto minhas calcinhas de volta quando ele disse, "Então, qual é o seu grande plano para o Tyler?"

"Hmm... Boa pergunta. Eu não tenho um, na verdade. Acho que só vou ver aonde as coisas vão me levar."

"Bem, mas você já estabeleceu os limites, certo? Sobre o que está disposta a fazer e o que não está?"

De novo, eu não havia pensado naquilo.

"Definitivamente sem toques por baixo das roupas. Na verdade, sem mão boba em nenhuma área proibida. Quero dizer, este é só o primeiro encontro, né?"

"Certo." Ele respondeu, enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos traseiros da jeans.

"Ok, então talvez role um beijinho e uma pegada de mão. Eu não quero ser uma puritana, também. Preciso estar um pouco acessível para o James."

Edward sorriu para mim, um sorriso que ele não estava acostumado a dar. Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas podia ver que sua suposta felicidade não atingia seus olhos.

"Você ainda precisa que eu lhe dê cobertura, ou já está tudo bem?"

Suspirei. "Eu não sei. Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã?"

"Claro."

Nós saímos de seu quarto e ele me levou até a porta da frente.

"Vocês demoraram um pouco mais desta vez... Alguma razão em especial?" O sorriso de Alice era provocador.

"Te fode, Alice." Eu não estava no clima pra essas coisas.

Jasper se aproximou do pescoço dela. "Aí está uma boa ideia."

Rolei meus olhos e andei até a porta. "Certo, então vejo você amanhã, Edward?"

"Claro, amanhã."

Sorri para ele e voltei para casa. Minha vida estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. Porém, ninguém poderia me avisar sobre o quão mais complicada ela iria se tornar em breve...

----

**EPOV**

"Você não está se apegando a ela, está, Edward?"

Alice podia ser realmente uma praga quando queria.

"Não, é claro que não. Por que você diz isso?"

"Por nada, só queria me certificar. Não quero ver você a machucando, ok?"

"Bem, então... bem-vinda ao clube. Ninguém aqui quer que a Bella se machuque, inclusive eu. Estou mantendo distância, não se preocupe."

"Está certo. Só deixe isto bem claro para ela, também, então."

Me virei para encará-la. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Nada. Só quero ter certeza de que você não está indo pelo caminho errado com ela."

"É claro que eu não estou. Há um minuto atrás, ela estava falando sobre o James."

Alice assentiu e voltou a se agarrar com Jasper. Olhei em direção às escadas e encontrei com o olhar de Carlisle. Andei até ele e parei em sua frente.

"O que?" A frase soou mais defensiva do que eu planejava.

"Nada."

"O que você está pensando, Carlisle?"

"Nada mesmo. Esquece."

Irritado, passei por ele e subi as escadas. Às vezes eu só desejava que minha família pudesse me deixar em paz. Não preciso ser sempre relembrado de como não sou bom para Bella. Acho que chegou a hora de ir me separando aos poucos dela.

Desde quando a vida se tornou tão complicada?

* * *

**NT: Bem... 'SA' entra de férias, meu povo!**

**Semana que vem teremos festas... próximo capítulo eu acho que só aparece pelo dia 1º de janeiro de 2010! *se rebola***

**Comentem! Comentem! Comentem!**

**Quero uns 80 surtos antes de postar o capítulo 23, pode ser?**

**Feliz Natal e um 2010 maravilhoso para todas :*  
**


	24. Dúvidas e Falhas

**NT: Não criei nada. Twilight... Bittersweet... nada. Apenas traduzo. Ganhei até um recadinho da autora de BS por isso, sabiam? Pois é, estou autorizada.**

Música: Hot 'N Cold, da Katy Perry.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Edward._

_Língua._

_Oral._

_Edward._

_Mão._

_Óleo._

À luz dos recentes acontecimentos, eu não consegui encontrar sozinha o caminho até Biologia nesta manhã de sexta-feira. Fiquei repassando tudo o que havia acontecido ontem em minha cabeça, e estava se tornando extremamente penoso eu conseguir raciocinar com alguma clareza.

Quando pensei sobre isto esta manhã, tive de aliviar algumas das minhas necessidades íntimas, esperando que minha libertação pudesse me ajudar a esquecer destas coisas durante todo o dia.

Só que, é claro, elas só pioraram. Vejam a _sorte_ que eu tenho.

O que me preocupava não era a lição. Quero dizer, aquilo tudo era mesmo pra ter acontecido, certo? Havia sido planejado. Era o que nós estávamos esperando.

O que eu não contava era com a minha improvisação... dando um belo tratamento no Edward. À luz do dia, isto tudo parecia... errado. Estranho. Desconfortável.

E agora, eu me sentia realmente esquisita. Digo, o que eu vou falar pra ele? _"Oi, Edward! Como você está hoje? Espero que esteja tudo bem, e que o pequeno Eddie esteja inteiro e bem disposto. Você poderia, por favor, dizer a ele que eu não parei de pensar nele um só segundo, e que eu espero que ele não esteja dolorido ou machucado pelas minhas tentativas meia-boca em dar prazer? Diga a ele pra me ligar!!"_

Ah, tá.

Então, consequentemente, aqui estou eu plantada do lado de fora da sala de Biologia, enfiando minha cabeça pela porta pra me certificar de que Edward ainda não apareceu. Respirei fundo e corri até nossa mesa. Joguei minhas coisas de qualquer maneira no chão e peguei meu caderno para começar a rabiscar. Eu tinha que estar fazendo alguma coisa quando ele aparecesse, né?

Depois que desenhei uma coisinha muito parecida com uma parte da anatomia masculina, eu rapidamente me dei conta do que tinha feito, risquei toda a figura e me concentrei na frente da sala. Vi James sentado em seu lugar, com uma Victoria toda refestelada ao seu lado. Tenho que admitir que, até por este ponto de vista, ele era um belo homem.

Homem.

Sim... Homem.

Havia poucos – e eu digo _pouquíssimos_ – caras nesta escola que eu poderia considerar dignos do status de 'homem'. E James era um deles. Edward era outro, seguido de perto por Emmett e Jasper. E eu não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais.

James era definitivamente um cara gostoso, eu me pergunto como seria o sexo com ele. Será que ele tem mãos iguais a de Edward? O seu corpo conseguiria deixar o meu fervendo também? Será que quando sua boca se movesse contra a minha seria como se nós estivéssemos unidos e em completa sincronia? Ele saberia o que fazer para me fazer gritar o seu nome?

Fiquei contemplando estas e outras questões, perdida em pensamentos, quando levei um susto ao ouvir uma voz em meu ouvido, que disse, "boo!"

Sendo a mulherzinha que eu sou, dei um pulo e soltei um gritinho, mesmo sabendo muito bem a quem aquela voz aveludada pertencia.

Ele riu e tomou seu lugar perto de mim. "Cruzes, Bella, tensa, uh? Não vai me dizer que eu sou tão horrível que você se assustou ao menor movimento meu."

Eu estava provavelmente me tornando uma completa tarada, porque quando olhei para ele, tudo o que eu pude pensar foi em Edward nu. Em como ele ficava quando estava excitado. Em sua cabeça entre minhas pernas. O fogo em seus olhos enquanto ele me observava sob seu corpo.

E mais recentemente... a maneira como seu membro se contorcia em minhas mãos enquanto eu o envolvia... acariciando-o... sentindo-o... Observando quando ele se desfez naquele líquido leitoso por toda a minha mão...

Edward Cullen pelado.

Neste momento, não pude deixar de corar.

Lá se foi a brava garota da noite passada, aquela que podia fazer qualquer coisa, e no seu lugar, aqui, estava a pateticamente tímida Bella. Céus, eu não presto.

"Ei, Bella? Você está vermelha?"

Deixei que meu cabelo caísse em meu rosto, formando uma cortina entre nós dois. Isto foi humilhante. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu sou uma atirada, mas tenho certeza de que é isso mesmo que ele pensa agora. Quero dizer, que tipo de garota se joga em cima dele assim?!

_O tipo de garota que está subindo pelas paredes e só quer usá-lo pra conseguir o que quer, como ele tem feito o tempo todo._

Ok. Isto ainda não ajudava.

Eu não conseguia encará-lo, e o senti tocando meu braço. "Bella, escuta, não se preocupe por ontem. Não há nada com o que..."

Mr. Banner o interrompeu. Ainda não decidi se podia cantar _aleluia_ ou se deveria gritar com ele pela interrupção.

"Quero que todos vocês, por favor, leiam seus livros da página 153 em diante. Certifiquem-se em anotar em algum papel o que eu irei escrever no quadro, pois irão precisar dessas anotações para a prova da semana que vem."

Cuidadosamente me foquei na tarefa que tinha em mãos, esperando que Edward esquecesse o assunto e apenas me deixasse em paz.

Como se fosse tão fácil.

Um pedaço de papel escorregou para o meu lado, e eu relutantemente o apanhei. Quero dizer, eu não podia ignorar. Edward não tinha culpa por eu ser uma oferecida.

_Bella, por favor, não fique assim por causa da noite de ontem. Você não fez nada de errado, na verdade fiquei muito feliz por ter tomado a iniciativa. Isto mostra que você está crescendo com estas aulas, e este era o objetivo, não é? Você precisa aprender a passar por cima do embaraço ao encontrar a outra pessoa no dia seguinte que algo assim acontece._

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Ao invés de sair dizendo "fez, então se vira", ele estava tentando ser gentil sobre isso. E estava certo. Se agora eu já estava assim, como é que eu iria encará-lo depois de finalmente colocá-lo na minha boca?

Ou quando nós partimos pros _finalmentes_?

Ou quando nós sairmos por aí _batizando_ cada maldita peça da casa dele feito dois ninfomaníacos?

Ok, admito. Isto provavelmente não vai acontecer. Mas não significa que eu não pense na possibilidade, né?

Respondi.

_Sinto muito, Edward. É só que tudo isso é um pouco demais pra mim. Quero dizer, o que nós fizemos ontem foi ótimo... Realmente, foi. Mas é que é um pouco estranho pra mim te encontrar na luz do dia, agora que você já está com as calças no lugar... e a cabeça longe do meio das minhas pernas._

Aqui, isto deve resumir tudo.

Deslizei o bilhete de volta e, em meio segundo, o ouvi rindo. Quando me virei para encará-lo, ele disfarçou com uma tosse.

Edward sussurrou um pedido de desculpas pra mim e começou a escrever sua resposta. Não havia nada a fazer a não ser quase arrancar meu lábio inferior com os dentes enquanto aguardava. Mas não tive que esperar muito tempo.

_Eu compreendo... de verdade. Mas, para ser uma conquistadora eficaz, você deve usar da mesma confiança que tem em quatro paredes, no seu dia-a-dia. Então, qual o problema de você ter me visto nu? O que tem de mais em você ter me feito gozar? Qual o problema se nós gostamos de passar o tempo juntos nas nossas atividades extra-curriculares? A mesma garra que você me mostrou ontem a noite deveria estar aqui, agora. É disto que uma mulher sedutora é feita, Bella. E você_ é_ sexy... Apenas mostre isso a todos._

Uau. É incrível o que algumas poucas palavras de Edward conseguem fazer com a sua autoestima. Eu até mesmo me permiti sentar melhor na cadeira enquanto jogava meus cabelos pra trás e sorria para ele. Ele sorriu de volta; claramente orgulhoso de ter sido capaz de me ajudar. Esta era uma das vezes em que eu conseguia ver que Edward não era um cara tão ruim.

_Obrigada, você conseguiu fazer eu me sentir muito melhor. Vou tentar ao máximo ser mais confiante e mais forte. Você precisa ter muita paciência pra lidar com alguém como eu. Não estou acostumada a isto._

Ele sorriu para mim quando leu o que escrevi, e respondeu rapidamente.

_Sem problema, Bella. É por isso que estou aqui. E agora, e quanto ao Tyler hoje à noite? Você precisa de mim ou não?_

Tyler.

Dei um longo suspiro. Eu não sei o que deve ter baixado no meu corpo pra me fazer pensar que estava pronta para um encontro de verdade. Porque fala sério, o que eu iria fazer? O que seria o esperado? Eu não acho que esteja pronta, mas Edward assegurou que hoje seria como apenas dois amigos saindo juntos. Nada de estranho ou de errado com isso.

Então, era nessa promessa que eu me segurava.

_Decidi que quero que você venha comigo. Não pra me proteger ou algo do tipo, mas porque eu preciso que você me diga se eu fizer alguma coisa errada. Estou indo rápido demais? Muito lenta? Estou flertando o bastante? Devo fazer alguma coisa a mais pra ele manter o interesse em mim? Você sabe, coisas como estas... Quero fazer igual às garotas com quem você sai._

Ri da minha pequena piadinha no final. Ele iria gostar.

Pela minha visão periférica vi Edward amarrar a cara e logo escrever alguma coisa. Espero que ele não tenha me levado a sério. Foi só uma brincadeira.

_Ha ha. Muito engraçado, Bella. __Você não é _nada_ parecida com as garotas com quem eu saio (no bom sentido), então não vai precisar apelar... Pelo menos, não neste encontro. De qualquer forma, vou te seguir de perto, mas mantendo certa distância. Tudo o que eu peço é que você mantenha um olho em mim de vez em quando, pra eu poder te dizer o que você precisa fazer para ter um encontro de verdade com o Crowley. E não se esquente muito com isso. Tudo vai correr bem._

Sorri para ele e assenti, silenciosamente deixando-o saber que eu concordava com tudo. Ele se aproximou e tirou o papel de minhas mãos, jogando em sua mochila.

Eu sabia que nós iríamos conversar sobre isso depois da escola, e que Rose e Alice iriam tentar me emperiquitar pra me fazer parecer 'gostosa'. Mas suponho que tudo isso venha no pacote.

Tyler veio falar comigo, e ele estava animado sobre hoje à noite. Eu estava quase certa de que ele comentou sobre o que nós iríamos fazer e a que horas ele iria me pegar, mas nenhum desses detalhes foi realmente registrado pelo meu cérebro. Acho que apenas balancei a cabeça e sorri pra ele, distraída... Afinal, era o que ele estava esperando que eu fizesse, certo?

Para minha sorte Edward estava prestando atenção, e ele disse que tudo o que eu precisava fazer era arrastar meu traseiro até sua casa assim que terminasse meus deveres.

Esta seria uma noite interessante.

Oh, deus... Por favor, me mate.

* * *

A noite chegou muito mais cedo do que eu desejava. Tyler tinha sido avisado para me apanhar na cada da Rose, que, é claro, também era a casa do Edward. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se talvez, apenas _talvez_, Edward estava dando uma de cupido em cima do meu encontro desta noite. Edward escolheu a data... Edward disse ao Tyler que horas me pegar... Edward disse ao Tyler aonde me levar... Edward disse ao Tyler quando me trazer de volta... Eu estou me arrumando na _casa_ do Edward...

Positivo. Sérios problemas com o senhor-cupido aqui.

Então, por este motivo, me certifiquei de que Edward estaria no andar de cima – bem longe de mim – quando Tyler viesse me buscar. Não havia porque querer confirmar os pensamentos do pobre homem.

Eu tenho que admitir que, depois de dar uma olhada no espelho, eu não parecia tão má assim. Consegui convencer as garotas a me deixarem vestir uma bela calça jeans escura e sapatilhas pretas. Mas em troca, porém, Alice me entregou uma camisa em decote "v", que era um tanto curta. Bom, pelo menos estava vestida como queria da cintura pra baixo.

Tyler chegou às 6h10 em frente à casa dos Cullen. Tive medo de que ele tivesse desistido, talvez se dado conta que deveria ter pensado melhor ao vir até a Casa dos Cullen. Em vez disso, ele acabou indo para o supermercado de sua mãe no último momento antes de vir aqui.

Aquilo era doce, eu acho.

Com um último olhar em direção aos outros eu desci as escadas da frente, tropeçando no último maldito degrau. Caí de quatro na calçada, com Tyler à alguns passos a minha frente. Ele se virou e disse, "Você vem, Bella? Ou precisa de ajuda pra se levantar?"

Hmm... Sutileza não é o forte dele, definitivamente.

Rolei meus olhos e abri a porta do lado do passageiro para entrar. Desde já eu podia afirmar que seria uma longa noite.

"Então, estamos indo jantar na La Italiana?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não consegui fazer reservas lá."

"O que? Por que não? Não havia tempo de sobra pra isso?"

"Sim, mas eu só fui lembrar das reservas hoje, e agora, eles não têm mais espaço. Dá pra acreditar nisso?"

"Mmm... Imaginar isso? Sem chances de conseguir uma mesa vaga em uma sexta-feira à noite... Onde esse mundo vai parar?"

"É _disso_ que eu tô falando!"

Okaaaay. Obviamente ele não é um fã do sarcasmo, também.

"Bem, então aonde vamos?"

"No Chili's. Espero que esteja ok pra você."

Na verdade eu estava um tanto aliviada. Por um momento, pensei que ele iria me levar ao McDonald's ou ao Taco Bell. Mas tenho certeza que essa ideia também passou pela sua cabeça.

Rapidamente digitei um SMS contando a Edward sobre a mudança de planos, e ele respondeu confirmando. Me senti ligeiramente melhor agora que sabia que meu salvador estaria nos aguardando lá.

Fiquei calada o caminho todo enquanto Tyler falava sem parar sobre seu emprego de meio turno no viveiro de plantas local. O assunto era interessante, mas não era algo em que eu estivesse realmente prestando atenção. Como posso contar a ele que o motivo por que não ter plantas em casa era por medo de que eu acabaria matando todas? Eu e plantas não nos misturamos muito.

Quando finalmente chegamos eu praticamente saltei fora do seu carro, agradecida por ar fresco. Esperamos cerca de quinze minutos até que fomos conduzidos até nossa mesa. Notei que Tyler continuava a passar as mãos pelas calças, como se estivesse as limpando.

Oh.

Parecia que ele estava nervoso. Será? Quero dizer, por que ele estaria nervoso? Não é como se eu estivesse avaliando cada passo dele. Na verdade, que estava sendo avaliada aqui sou eu.

Mas que merda. Agora _eu_ fiquei com medo.

Sentei no nosso reservado, posicionada diretamente em frente a ele. Mas Tyler decidiu levantar de lá e vir sentar ao meu lado.

Ugh. Eu realmente odeio sentar tão perto de uma pessoa quando estamos em uma dessas mesinhas minúsculas, e ainda mais quando somos apenas nós dois. Tipo, você não deveria ter o direito de olhar na cara do garoto com quem está saindo durante a conversa? Aparentemente, Crowley acha que não.

Olhei para cima neste momento, e vi Edward chegando ao restaurante. Nem preciso dizer, ele não teve que esperar para conseguir uma mesa _E_ pegou justo aquela disponível bem atrás da nossa. Ele estava tentando passar despercebido, usando uma camiseta encardida e jeans, e um boné de basebol.

Acho que babei um pouquinho.

Nós fizemos nossos pedidos de bebidas assim que nosso garçom, Chris, apareceu. Depois de entregar nossos cardápios eu comecei a folhear as opções, quando Tyler falou novamente.

"Ei, Bella? Você poderia escolher alguma coisa que custe menos que oito dólares? Eu quero garantir que sobre dinheiro pras entradas do cinema."

Primeiro pensei que ele estava brincando, mas então olhei em seu rosto e sua expressão me dizia outra coisa. Tudo o que pude fazer foi concordar, é claro. Ouvi uma risadinha atrás de mim, me lembrando que Edward estava ouvindo tudo o que acontecia. Talvez eu não devesse ter dito a ele pra vir. Já estava sendo humilhante o suficiente sem ele aqui.

Chris voltou logo com nossas bebidas e eu bebi a minha mais que depressa. Não tenho certeza se foi culpa dos nervos ou o que, mas não pude me concentrar realmente em Tyler e no que ele estava falando. Oh, e como aquele garoto falava! Acho que posso atribuir isto aos nervos, também.

Dei uma olhada para trás enquanto Tyler estava distraído e vi Edward digitando alguma coisa em seu celular. _Posso adivinhar quem ele está chamando..._

Meu telefone vibrou. Espiei e li _vá ao banheiro._

Sim senhor.

"Umm... Tyler? Posso sair um pouco? Tenho que dar um pulinho ao toalete."

"Oh claro, sem problema."

Por sorte o banheiro era na direção oposta do restaurante. Estava lá há 30 segundos esperando, quando Edward veio até mim.

Maldito boné de basebol.

"E aí, como está indo?"

"Ai, eu não sei... Estou aqui no Chili's, com as minhas mãos esfoladas e um jantar com limite máximo de custo de oito dólares. O QUE VOCÊ ACHA??"

Ele riu. "É, eu vi o seu tombo na calçada. Estou realmente surpreso de que o Tyler não tenha voltado e te ajudado. Que idiota."

Suspirei enquanto massageava minhas têmporas. Isto não estava acontecendo como eu havia planejado.

"Vem aqui."

Me aproximei de Edward enquanto ele colocava suas mãos em meus ombros e começava a massageá-los. Deus, como isso era bom. Não pude conter um gemido. E é claro, pra minha sorte, nosso garçom Chris estava passando por nós bem naquele exato momento. E nossa posição estava mega suspeita.

Merda. Se ele mantivesse a boca fechada pro Tyler, eu lhe daria uma bela gorjeta, sem problemas. Minha vida já está ferrada o bastante, não é? Então por que não subornar o maldito garçom também?

"Não se estresse tanto, ok? É o seu primeiro encontro. É o esperado que as coisas não dêem certo. Simplesmente se deixe levar... E tente tirar o melhor dessa experiência. Seja flexível e simpática. Você não precisa _gostar_ dele... Apenas faça ele gostar de você até o final do encontro."

"Ok, eu consigo. Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem."

"Eu sei que vai."

Eu estava começando a voltar para a mesa, quando ele pegou meu braço, me puxando de volta. "Ei, e mais uma pergunta. Por que você está sentada tão colada nele? Não faria mais sentido se vocês se sentassem de frente um pro outro, pra conseguirem se enxergar enquanto conversam?"

Meus olhos se abriram de surpresa. _Finalmente_ alguém me entende!

"Eu sei!!! Foi o que eu disse!"

Ele apenas riu e balançou sua cabeça enquanto eu fazia meu caminho de volta. Passei por Chris e não pude evitar encará-lo. Ele sorriu para mim e levantou suas sobrancelhas.

Ótimo. Agora eu sou duplamente uma oferecida. Pelo menos esse Chris acha que sim.

"Bella! Nossa comida chegou enquanto você estava fora. Espero que não se importe por eu ter começado sem você. Temos que terminar isso aqui rápido, pra dar tempo de pegarmos o filme."

"Ah, certo."

Vi Edward rindo baixinho em sua mesa enquanto eu me espremia de volta no meu lugar. Lancei-lhe meu olhar mais venenoso e lhe mostrei meu dedo do meio enquanto Tyler estava ocupado demais devorando sua comida. Antes de eu desviar o olhar, vi a boca de Edward formar um _Promete?_

Juro que senti alguma coisa correr em minhas calcinhas.

Voltei minha atenção ao prato e comecei a comer. Eu era conhecida pela minha maneira calma de comer, então tentei acelerar o ritmo ao engolir meu sanduíche de peru. Mas, de alguma forma, não estava sendo rápida o suficiente. Logo Tyler estava me olhando com cara de pidão, tentando terminar minha refeição por mim.

"Ei, você vai comer mesmo todas essas batatinhas?"

"Um... não?" Minha resposta soou mais como uma pergunta.

"Ótimo! Então passe umas aqui pra mim."

Terminei meu sanduíche rapidamente, e nem bem havia parado de mastigar, Tyler me puxou para fora do reservado. E no melhor estilo Bella Swan, meu braço bateu no copo e ele caiu, derramando todo o seu conteúdo na perna dele.

"Que merda! Me desculpe, Tyler! Foi sem querer..."

"Não, está tudo bem, sério."

A bebida correu da coxa dele até seu joelho. Ele estava muito perto da mesa quando eu derrubei o maldito copo. Sem nem mesmo pensar, como normalmente faço, eu peguei alguns guardanapos e comecei a secar sua perna.

"Vem aqui, eu sinto muito!" Eu estava limpando sua perna quando ele começou a se afastar de uma forma estranha.

"O que foi?"

"Bella, acho melhor você me deixar fazer isso, ok? Vou ao banheiro, volto em um minuto."

Fiquei observando-o sair, e assim que ele estava fora do nosso campo de audição, ouvi uma enorme gargalhada vindo da minha esquerda.

"Ai meu deus! A cara dele foi impagável! Viu aquilo?"

Amarrei a cara enquanto olhava para Edward. "Não faço ideia do que você está falando. Quer dizer quando eu derramei a soda nele?"

"Não. Quando você tentou limpá-lo!"

Isto ainda não deixava as coisas claras pra mim. Quando Edward viu a confusão na minha cara, ele suspirou e disse, "É sério, Bella, que você não sabe?"

"Não, Edward, eu não sei. O que você acha de me contar?"

"Certo. Bem, em termos que você possa entender, você deixou ele com tesão."

"Que?" Eu devo estar ouvindo coisas.

"Você deixou o pobre rapaz excitado, Bella. Acho que quando você começou a secar muito perto do _pequeno Tyler_, e ele começou a ter outros pensamentos sobre o que mais você poderia limpar."

"Que mentira, Edward. Eu não vi nada!"

"Mas isto não é muita garantia, é? Acredite em mim, foi o que aconteceu."

"Oh deus, que vergonha. Não sei se mais alguma coisa pode dar errado."

"Hum... não esteja muito certa disso."

Olhei para cima e vi Chris se aproximando do nosso reservado. "Eu sinto muito mesmo, eu acidentalmente derrubei toda minha bebida no cara que estava comigo..."

"Não esquenta, eu limpo. Isto sempre acontece."

Sorri de volta pra ele, agradecida por haver alguém aqui que não fazia eu me sentir uma completa incompetente.

Tyler veio até nós neste momento, parecendo muito melhor do que estava quando saiu, agora com as calças um pouco mais secas. Nós estávamos saindo quando Chris pegou minha mão e, quando me virei para olhá-lo, ele piscou pra mim. E lá estava – seu número de telefone em uma folha de guardanapo.

Beleza. A puta paga ataca novamente.

Eu podia ouvir a risada abafada de Edward ao fundo enquanto saíamos do restaurante.

* * *

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, e lá estávamos nós sentados no cinema, assistindo ao filme. Eu estava pra lá de entediada com tudo aquilo. O filme que Tyler escolheu se tratava de uma daquelas histórias feitas para caras que acreditavam que beber cerveja além da conta, ser um mulherengo e ter três ou quatro amigos igualmente retardados faziam você se tornar legal.

Mas eu não estava no clima.

Edward se sentou duas fileiras atrás de nós e tentou se misturar novamente. Ao invés do boné de basebol, ele usava um gorro. Agora, estava parecendo um skatista...

Paizinho do céu... pode me matar agora, por favor?

Eu estava viajando longe do filme mais uma vez, quando senti alguma coisa encostar na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Me virei para a direita e vi o braço de Tyler em volta de mim, seus dedos brincando com a manga da minha camisa.

_O que é isso?_

Tinha virado para o outro lado para dizer algo a ele quando percebi que seu rosto estava perto demais do meu. Por instinto, o empurrei com minha mão e escapei do seu braço.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sussurrei, furiosa.

"Eu? Nada, só estava tentando ficar juntinho de você."

Estreitei meus olhos pra ele porque – um: aquilo não parecia nada com apenas se aconchegar, e dois: eu não o conheço o suficiente para deixar que ele ficasse tão próximo dessa maneira.

"Tyler, por favor, só assista o filme, ok?"

Seu rosto perdeu o entusiasmo enquanto ele retirava seu braço da minha poltrona e voltava sua atenção para a telona. Sua expressão me fez sentir um pouco culpada. Digo, ele só estava tentando me mostrar algum tipo de afeto, coitado.

Mais uma vez, meu celular vibrou.

_Pausa pro banheiro_.

Ok, acho que fiz alguma coisa de errado.

"Tyler, já volto. Só preciso ir ao banheiro mais uma vez."

Ele acenou com a cabeça distraidamente enquanto eu me levantava. Era como se ele ainda estivesse desapontado.

Desta vez, Edward já estava lá esperando por mim.

"Bella, o que aconteceu ali?"

"Não aconteceu nada, por quê?"

"Porque pareceu que Tyler estava querendo te beijar e você fugiu."

"É claro que eu fugi! É o meu primeiro encontro com ele, seu idiota! Eu não saio por aí beijando qualquer um!"

Edward rolou seus olhos e continuou. "Olha, eu não estou dizendo pra você dar um beijo francês no garoto e nem enfiar a sua língua na garganta nele ao melhor estilo-pornô. Mas pelo menos deixe que ele te dê um beijo no rosto quando for te deixar em casa, ok?"

"Eu tenho mesmo que deixar?"

"Sim, você tem. É uma das suas exigências. Você precisa superar essa Bella tímida e deixar livre a outra Bella, a ousada. Eu sei que ela está aí... Deixe ela aparecer e se divirta."

Dei um muxoxo. "Você faz parecer que eu sou um tipo de pessoa bipolar, Edward."

"Eu não sei... Talvez você seja mesmo."

"Ei, eu só estava brincando!"

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei, mas me diga. Como você consegue agir de uma forma comigo e com os seus amigos, e então ser de uma maneira totalmente diferente com os outros caras e com Tyler? Apenas seja você mesma. Esteja confortável, mas ainda firme. Um pouco tímida, mas mais relaxada. Você consegue fazer isso."

Eu estava completamente confusa. "Você ouviu o que disse, Edward? Como é que eu vou fazer tudo isso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, apenas faça. Estarei por perto se precisar de mim."

Ele se virou para sair, então o chamei de volta. "Espera. Tem certeza que eu posso fazer isso? Quero dizer, a coisa do beijo no rosto?"

Edward sorriu para mim, me reconfortando, e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Tenho certeza que pode. Apenas respire fundo e tente. E lembre-se, é só isso que terá de fazer. Você não precisa ir pra cama com ele; só vai deixar que ele beije seu rosto como um gesto de boa-noite."

"Ok, entendi."

Ele sorriu novamente, aproximando-se rapidamente para me dar um leve beijo nos lábios. Foi tudo tão fugaz e casual, que era como se nós fizéssemos isto o tempo todo.

E eu gostei.

"Viu? Você não vai morrer. Agora vai lá e mostre a ele quem é que manda."

Só consegui balançar a cabeça, enquanto voltava para a sala de exibição. Maldito seja Edward e a sua capacidade de quase me fazer derreter!

Sentei perto de Tyler e assumi minha posição entediada. Quando o filme estava prestes a acabar, ele tentou jogar seu braço sobre mim de novo, mas sua manga ficou presa entre nossas poltronas. Então, pelos últimos dez minutos de filme, nós ficamos tentando tirar sua camisa de lá sem maiores danos.

Aparentemente, esta era sua melhor camisa e ele não queria deixar nenhum buraco ou nenhum rasgo nela. _Sim gente, morram de inveja. Esta é a minha vida._

No caminho de volta pra casa, pensei sobre minha noite com Tyler e em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Acho que sobrevivi. Quero dizer, eu segui o conselho de Edward e me deixei levar quando tudo deu errado. Não posso reclamar de nada, afinal Tyler até mesmo tinha voltado vivo e relativamente ileso! Acho que fiz um bom trabalho.

Então, pensei em como Tyler é o oposto do meu Romeu. Fala sério, seria muito pedir por um verdadeiro Romeu na minha vida? Toda garota sonha em ser tratada como uma princesa, como se fosse a única mulher aos olhos do seu príncipe. _Todo_ mundo sonha em encontrar um amor desses.

E eu encontrei o _Tyler_.

Ah, um dia... Um dia meu príncipe vai aparecer. E quando isso acontecer, eu saberei. E não vou precisar ter estes encontros medíocres nunca mais. Quem sabe... meu príncipe possa ser James. Assim que eu o fizer me notar primeiro, é claro.

"Bella? Bella!"

"O QUÊ?!"

"Nós já chagamos. Você está bem? Parece que você estava concentrada pensando em alguma coisa."

"Oh não, eu estou bem."

"Bem, vamos lá, então. Eu te levo até a porta."

Concordei e saí do carro, andando até a frente da minha casa. Pedi para que ele me trouxesse aqui, ao invés da casa dos Cullen. Eu realmente não precisava ficar ouvindo o questionário de Rosalie e Alice sobre este encontro em particular. Tenho certeza absoluta que nenhuma delas nunca passou nem perto de uma situação dessas.

"Escuta, Bella... Eu me diverti muito. Espero que você também tenha..."

Bem, seria maldade estraçalhar os sentimentos do pobre garoto. Então respondi, "Sim, foi muito bom."

Isto pareceu satisfazê-lo, pois ele soltou a respiração que estava segurando até agora. Depois de um silêncio um tanto incômodo, ele falou.

"Então... Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Tyler."

E dito isso, ele veio se aproximando.

_É agora. Ele vai me beijar. Você pode fazer isso, Bella. Lembre-se, apenas vá lá e dê nele um beijo para mostrar o quanto está grata por ele arriscar sua vida ao aceitar sair com você esta noite._

E quer saber? Eu beijei mesmo.

Realmente beijei. Percebi naquele momento que não deveria ser tão difícil assim. Apenas me inclinei para encontrá-lo, e colei meus lábios nos dele. E foi na verdade muito bom. Bocas fechadas, sem língua. Apenas um beijo que dizia 'me diverti com você esta noite'.

Nos afastamos e Tyler sorriu para mim. "Hey Bella, você acha que nós podemos sair de novo alguma hora dessas?"

Edward me avisou que talvez ele iria vir com essa. Então, meu professor me preparou para o que responder. "Eu não sei, Tyler. Eu tive uma noite agradável, mas não estou querendo um namoro sério no momento."

Funcionou. "Oh, ok, Bella. Sem problema. Mas se quiser sair novamente, é só me falar."

Assenti e sorri para ele enquanto abria a porta de casa. A fechei rapidamente, não querendo prolongar a cena. Edward disse que se você fizesse isso, era um sinal para o cara de que você queria que ele entrasse também.

E pra esse convite a resposta era um sonoro _não, deusmelivre_.

Subi até meu quarto e me preparei para ir dormir. Acho que já aconteceram coisas suficientes por hoje. Era hora de descansar.

Mas justo quando eu estava pronta para ir deitar, meu celular tocou.

"Alô?"

"Ei, Bella."

"Edward. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, eu só queria avisar que você fez um ótimo trabalho no seu encontro hoje à noite. Fiquei realmente surpreso que você tenha passado por aquele beijo com o Tyler."

"É, acho que surpreendi até a mim mesma. Mas percebi que eu podia muito bem fazer, não é? Eu preciso me acostumar com isso, de qualquer maneira. Especialmente se ele for só o primeiro de outros caras com quem vou ser testada."

"Isso, eu gosto do seu otimismo. Você se saiu bem esta noite, não surtou quando os planos não correram conforme o planejado ou quando alguma coisa ruim aconteceu. A única vez em que se assustou foi quando Tyler invadiu o seu espaço... mas acho que superou isso logo, não é?"

Ele riu nesta última parte. "Ha ha. Muito engraçadinho, Edward. De qualquer forma, o que você vai fazer amanhã?"

"Eu tenho natação, e algumas outras coisas que eu tenho que cuidar. E você?"

"Acho que vou passar o dia inteiro evitando Rose e Alice. Só que é mais provável que elas me encontrem, então não tenho esperanças."

Ele riu. Eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto gostava da risada de Edward. Não era daquele tipo arrogante, pretensiosa. Era sincera, autêntica. Era ótima.

E agora, eu estava assustada com meus pensamentos. Quero dizer, estamos falando do Edward, aqui. O garanhão da escola. Aquele que não dava a mínima para os sentimentos dos outros. O coração de pedra que eu havia aprendido a conhecer.

Na verdade, isto não é bem verdade. Ele sempre tem sido bom comigo. E tem me tratado ainda melhor desde que nossas aulas começaram. Ouso dizer até que ele amoleceu um pouco! Mas, de qualquer forma, é melhor acabar com esta conversa agora do que me arrepender depois.

"Está certo... Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella. Se comporte."

"Você não está aqui, então isto não será difícil."

Ele riu. Desligamos então, e eu fui me enrolar em minha cama. Logo peguei no sono, tendo sonhos estranhos sobre Edward e James. Nos meus devaneios os dois eram um só, até que se tornaram duas pessoas totalmente separadas, puxando meus braços como se pudessem me rasgar. Me disputando.

Acordei suando frio às 3h30 da manhã.

Me virei para o lado, exausta, querendo mais do que tudo voltar a dormir. Afinal, tinha sido apenas um sonho, certo?

* * *

**NA: Então, foi mesmo só um sonho? Hmmm... Apenas o tempo dirá!**


	25. Ajuda Para um Necessitado?

**N/T: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo por diversão - com a devida autorização, é claro.**

Música: Runaway, do Linkin Park.

* * *

**BPOV**

Os dias seguintes passaram muito depressa. Tive muito tempo para pensar sobre meu encontro com Tyler, o qual, de acordo com Edward, correu consideravelmente bem. Na verdade, Tyler estava espalhando por aí que nossa saída tinha sido perfeita.

Claro.

Eu, pessoalmente, não queria experimentar nada parecido com aquilo novamente... Mas Edward me disse que nem todos os caras são como o Tyler. Ele disse que havia alguns que tratavam uma mulher como eu da forma que eu merecia... Com rosas e lindos jantares e noites românticas. Aquilo parecia bom demais pra ser verdade, mas seja qual for o mundo de fantasias em que Edward esteja vivendo, eu o deixaria lá por mais um tempo.

Eu só não entendo como ele podia dizer coisas como aquelas, quando ele nunca fez nada parecido antes. Quero dizer, claro, ele fez, mas sempre por algum motivo... Como, por exemplo, serpentear pra dentro das calcinhas das garotas no final do encontro.

Hmmm.

Isto me fez desacreditar de que poderia haver algum homem que me desejasse da maneira certa... Sem ficar querendo apenas me levar pra cama.

Este pensamento era realmente irônico, já que eu estava tendo aulas justamente para _fazer_ um cara querer me levar pra cama.

Decidi deixar o assunto de lado e ficar de antenas ligadas sobre as fofocas da escola, que pela segunda-feira já eram sobre mim e sobre como meu encontro com Tyler foi impressionante. Acho que Edward fez sua parte ao espalhar a 'notícia', mas agora eu me sentia pressionada. Ajudou muito o fato de Tyler concordar com tudo o que estava sendo dito, porque, bem, se ele não o fizesse, digamos apenas que a verdade sobre o encontro seria contada aos sete ventos, e ela não era muito boazinha com ele.

Andei até o refeitório na terça-feira, para encontrar o temível quarteto já sentado em nossa mesa. Assim que tomei meu lugar para começar a comer, Alice virou-se para mim.

"Então, Bella, você é o assunto mais quente ultimamente nesta escola... Como isto aconteceu?"

Rolei meus olhos pra ela. "Você sabe exatamente como aconteceu. O infame Edward Cullen está por aí espalhando as maravilhosas notícias sobre meu encontro com Tyler. O que, por falar nisso, não é nem a verdade."

Rosalie deu um risinho. "Oh, então você está dizendo que nem chegou na segunda base¹ com ele? Porque, pelo teor das fofocas, parece que ele teve uma noite incrível com você."

Suspirei. "Não, é claro que não. Mas de acordo com Edward, não machucaria nada se nós plantássemos a história por aí. Tyler seria um idiota se desmentisse."

"Eu odeio dizer isso, mas Edward está certo. E você sabe." Emmett disse pra mim enquanto mastigava um pedaço de... Bem, eu nem sei ao certo o que era aquilo. Tentei ao máximo olhá-lo nos olhos, ao invés de encarar sua bocona aberta.

"Certo? Como assim?"

"Pense um pouco nisso, Bella. Se James souber que você foi maravilhosa e que Tyler se divertiu chegando com você na segunda base, ele vai estar mais do que disposto a te chamar pra sair para poder comprovar isso."

Aquilo fez sentido... exceto...

"Espera. Isso tudo até que tem lógica, exceto pelo fato de eu _não_ ter chegado à segunda base com o Tyler."

"Mas James não precisa ficar sabendo disso, Bella bobinha. Ninguém jamais precisará saber desse pequeno detalhe."

"Tá... Mas como eu vou fazer o que ele quer, se eu nunca fiz isto antes?"

Neste momento, Rosalie se aproximou. "Espera aí! Você está me dizendo que Edward _nunca_ chegou na segunda base com você?? O que diabos vocês dois ficam fazendo todo esse tempo?"

Bastou um olhar em meu rosto e ela soube que eu _tinha_ chegado lá com Edward. Caramba, eles devem estar achando que estamos pra lá da terceira base, também.

Jasper riu da minha vermelhidão. "Bem... Acho que aqui está nossa resposta."

O fuzilei com o olhar. "Cala essa maldita boca, Jasper. Eu não estou falando sobre mim. Eu sei como é quando _um cara_ alcança a segunda e a terceira base _comigo_."

Agora, foi a vez de Jasper me fitar. "Espera. Você está dizendo que nunca deu uma chupada no Edward?"

Ai meu pai.

Por que diabos nós temos que falar nisso agora? Bem que Deus podia causar um terremoto nesse momento, pra que o chão se abrisse e eu fosse engolida pras profundezas do inferno. Senti meu rosto queimando enquanto todos me fitavam.

Respirei fundo e disse, "Eu não quero falar sobre isso. É tão constrangedor, gente!"

Alice pegou minha mão entre as suas e gentilmente a afagou. "Olha, Bella. É uma questão simples. Sim ou não. Apenas responda e nós não diremos mais uma palavra a respeito."

Olhei para minha bandeja do almoço, morrendo de vergonha, mas sabendo que de jeito nenhum Alice ou Rose esqueceriam o assunto. Então, apenas sacudi minha cabeça negativamente.

"Cara!!" Emmett gritou.

"Caramba..." Jasper sussurrou.

"O quê?!" Rosalie gritou, indignada.

Não havia palavras vindas de Alice, apenas um aceno triste de sua cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu vou dar um jeito, e você não terá mais que se preocupar com isso."

Aquilo chamou minha atenção. Eu nunca podia confiar em Rosalie para _dar um jeito_ em nada por mim.

"Não!! Não faça isso. Eu posso me virar sozinha, ok? Vou falar com o Edward. Sem problema."

Ela olhou para mim, com a dúvida estampada em seu rosto.

"Eu prometo."

Rose não disse nada, só deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para sua bandeja. Aquilo não me dava nenhum tipo de garantia. Afinal de contas, estamos falando de Rosalie.

O sinal do almoço tocou, sinalizando que era hora de rumar para Biologia. Eu não estava com vontade de enfrentar Edward, porque eu sabia que ele seria capaz de dizer que alguma coisa estava acontecendo – e eu não iria contar que eu precisava aprender a fazer um oral apropriado _bem_ _na aula de Biologia_, né?! Isto não estava na listinha de coisas que a gente espera ter que dizer um dia.

Então eu sentei aqui na minha mesa, esperando pelo meu parceiro de laboratório que não tinha aparecido. O último sinal tocou e ele ainda estava sumido. Eu comecei a pensar se talvez alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele durante o dia, quando o dito cujo entrou na sala. Ele não trazia nenhum bilhete de justificativa, e tampouco parecia doente.

Banner apenas gesticulou para que ele se sentasse, obviamente sem paciência para ouvir as desculpas de Edward. Quando ele passou pelas primeiras mesas da fila, ouvi James rindo dele. Edward replicou à altura.

Tão típico dos dois!

Assim que ele se sentou, o olhei questionadoramente. Ele só sorriu para mim, sem dizer muito. Aquilo me deu nos nervos, embora eu não tivesse nenhum motivo para tirar satisfações de Edward. Não é como se nós estivéssemos saindo, ou algo assim. Ele não me devia nenhuma desculpa, mas aquilo ainda não diminuía minha irritação.

A aula passou muito depressa, sem me dar uma chance de conversar com Edward. Banner nos deu um questionário para resolver, e então alguns de nós – eu – tivemos de ir pra frente da sala responder. Eu odiava ir pra lá, mas percebi que James me media de cima a baixo. Pelo menos, eu _acho_ que ele estava me secando... Oh, Deus, que eu não tenha nada pendurado na minha roupa ou grudado no meu rosto... Afinal, essa aula é depois do almoço.

Edward não veio falar comigo até o sinal tocar. Ele rapidamente jogou a mochila sobre o ombro e se virou para me encarar. Eu já estava de pé antes dele, mas ainda tive que olhar para cima, para o seu rosto, pra ver do que ele precisava.

"Escuta, eu só queria deixar você por dentro da lição de hoje à noite," ele sussurrou para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça, encorajando-o a continuar. "Preciso que você vá para o meu quarto no horário de sempre, mas leve o vibrador junto, desta vez."

E dito isso, ele saiu. Nem me deu uma chance de perguntar alguma coisa. Quero dizer, eu o ouvi dizendo aquilo mesmo, né? Ele queria que eu levasse o vibrador?

Então, alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu fiquei excitada... Sem algum motivo aparente. Na verdade, havia uma razão. Eu estava esperando que ele quisesse que eu levasse o vibrador porque então nós poderíamos praticar alguma coisa que ele, talvez, quisesse que eu fizesse nele. Não tenho ideia se eu estava certa ou não, mas esperava que sim. Porque por mais que ficasse roxa de vergonha em admitir até mesmo pra mim mesma, eu realmente, _realmente_, queria ver como seria o gosto de Edward... E eu estava impaciente para descobrir.

----

**EPOV**

Sim... ok, então eu sou o único espalhando os rumores da Bella e do Tyler. Quero dizer, qual é, alguém tem que fazer isso, e aquele babaca do Tyler não sabe manter uma fofoca circulando da maneira correta por aqui. Cara, aquele perdedor mal pôde conduzir o encontro com a Bella. Talvez eu devesse tirar um tempo para dar a ele algumas aulas sobre como conquistar uma garota. Mas de qualquer forma, não acho que isso iria ajudar.

E Tyler... Quando ele ouviu os rumores que estavam circulando sobre ele e Bella, sobre como a noite havia sido boa para os dois, parecia que o idiota iria abrir a boca. Como ele pôde pensar nisso? Aquilo estava dando um belo impulso em sua reputação, e Bella está criando uma também. Eu só podia esperar que tudo isto estivesse funcionando... Embora eu ainda não tenha ouvido uma palavra de James sobre Bella.

Ainda tenho que trabalhar nos meus sentimentos em relação a isso, também. O que James iria perguntar? Será que ele realmente vai se interessar nela? E a Bella, corresponderia? Eu iria deixar?

Espera...

O que?

Por que eu não a deixaria? Esta é a sua escolha, afinal de contas. Ela sempre deixou claro sobre quem ela quer, e embora eu respeite sua decisão, não concordo com ela. Eu acho que Bella merece alguém melhor... Alguém que possa tratá-la com respeito e dignidade. Alguém que não hesitasse em colocá-la em um pedestal e realmente admirasse a mulher que ela é... O seu senso de humor, a sua risada, o seu sorriso, seus olhos...

Sim. Bella merecia um cara que pudesse fazer tudo aquilo por ela, e James não era assim. _Ninguém_ nesta maldita escola é bom o suficiente para Bella. Mas isto não é da minha conta. Cabe a _ela_ decidir.

E ela escolheu James.

Deixei escapar um profundo suspiro enquanto mirava a multidão de pessoas vazias que amarrotava o corredor da escola. Era hora do almoço e eu tenho que admitir, estava ficando realmente faminto. Sair de casa toda manhã sem tomar um café fazia essas coisas com você.

"Por que essa cara, Cullen?"

Fui tirado do meu devaneio pelo diabo em pessoa.

"O que você quer, James?" Suspirei mais uma vez enquanto me afastava do armário. Estava esperando que, se saísse dali, ele me deixaria em paz. Mas aparentemente não.

"Nada demais. Eu só queria vir falar com você, pra saber o que você sabe sobre Bella Swan."

Congelei no lugar onde estava. Putaquepariu. _Funcionou_. Ele está mesmo perguntando pela Bella. Eu não tenho certeza se queria vomitar, ou fazer uma dancinha da vitória por meu plano estar dando certo. Rosalie e Alice iriam perder... e feio.

Optei por agir friamente, não querendo parecer muito desesperado para não afugentá-lo. É claro, se James tivesse qualquer suspeita da minha aposta com as garotas... Ele iria voltar sua atenção para outro alvo e me deixaria sozinho com a derrota.

Tenho que ser cuidadoso...

"O que tem ela? Não entendi exatamente o que você quer."

"Bem, eu ouvi que ela saiu com Tyler e que eles se divertiram muito juntos. Ela parece ser uma garota decente... Bonita à sua maneira, embora eu ainda tenha que ir ter uma conversinha com ela. Mas eu ouvi que essa Bella tem algumas habilidades com os garotos."

Cara... Se ele soubesse os tipos de _habilidades_ que ela tem...

Foco!! Foco, Edward!

"E por que você acha que eu sei qualquer coisa sobre ela?"

Ele estreitou seus olhos para mim. "Eu não sou idiota, Edward, ao contrário do que você deve pensar. Ela sai com aquelas vadias que praticamente vivem na sua casa, e ela senta com você em Biologia. Sem mencionar que ela é sua vizinha. Então sim, eu poderia dizer que você _sabe_ uma coisa ou outra sobre Bella Swan."

Merda. Tenho que agir com cuidado aqui. Eu não posso saber muito, se não ele vai suspeitar. E não posso saber muito pouco porque, bem, por mais que eu odeie admitir, James não é bobo. Ele consegue sentir o cheiro de uma mentira a um quilômetro de distância.

Coloquei em uso minha melhor cara de paisagem e continuei andando, assim ele não poderia ver meu rosto quando eu falasse.

"É, eu vi que ela saiu com o Tyler, mas não tenho certeza de como esse encontro foi. Eu não estava em casa quando ela voltou. Sei da história tanto quanto você... E, aparentemente, ela é muito _jeitosa_ com os garotos, sim."

Me lembrei da nossa última lição, e do controle que ela teve comigo. Como ela passou aquelas lindas mãos ao meu redor e me esfregava de cima a baixo enquanto eu beijava aquela boquinha...

_Calma, garoto..._

"Você nunca poderia pensar aquilo dela, sabe? São sempre as mais quietinhas..."

Eu ainda estava perdido nas lembranças enquanto ele falava, e tudo o que eu podia pensar em resposta foi _você não faz ideia_...

"Você sabe, eu aposto que ela é um estouro na cama. Garotas como ela geralmente são assim. Quietas, despretensiosas e nerds... Mas com um pouquinho de confiança e um empurrão... Cara, elas se tornam umas feras na cama. Já vi isso acontecer antes."

Oh deus. Ele não estava me ajudando. Tudo o que eu pude imaginar foi uma Bella exatamente da forma como James descreveu. E o desgraçado estava certo. Tudo o que ela precisou foi de um pequeno incentivo na direção certa e... BAM! A fera foi libertada...

Ei, um minuto.

"O que você está tentando me dizer, James? Eu não entendo até onde você quer chegar com isso."

"Oh, eu só estou querendo saber se Bella valeria o meu tempo. Vim até você porque pensei que você falasse com ela, ou pelo menos a visse depois da escola. Você sabe, me diga do que ela gosta."

"E por que eu faria isso? Por que diabos eu te ajudaria?"

"Porque você não está pegando ela! Eu te ouvi dizer uma vez que você não pensa em Bella dessa forma. Que ela é mais como uma irmã do que qualquer outra coisa. Você se importa com ela, não quer que ela se machuque e sente como se ela fosse parte da sua família, mas _você não está pegando ela._"

Puta merda. Eu tinha dito aquilo, não tinha? Cara, como as coisas mudaram. Agora, eu mal podia esperar para estar dentro daquela mulher, fazer ela gritar meu nome pra todo mundo saber quem está dando prazer a ela e...

FOCO!!

Eu devo ter ficado em silêncio por tempo demais, porque ele me cutucou e disse, "Certo?"

"Oh... é, certo, você está certo. Sem sexo. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu aprove você, seu idiota."

Ele riu, se divertindo. "Bem, veremos o que a Bella quer, ok? Vou dar a ela um pouco mais de tempo... Você sabe, pra ter certeza de que ela não é mais uma dessas por aí. Eu não quero gastar meu tempo e energia se ela não estiver preparada... você sabe do que eu estou falando?"

Não pude me segurar. Eu estava furioso. Era da _Bella_ que ele estava falando. E embora eu não estivesse irritado pelo que ele estava dizendo – porque era assim que nós nos tratávamos –, ainda assim fiquei lívido ao ouvir James falar da Bella daquela maneira.

Eu agarrei sua camiseta em meus punhos e o prensei contra a parede mais próxima. "Não fale dela dessa forma, você me ouviu? Ela merece _muito mais_ respeito do que você está demonstrando, e eu realmente vou torcer pra que ela te dê um belo chute, seu filho da mãe."

James se enraivou e me afastou dele de forma brusca. "Você parece defensivo demais pra alguém que diz não conversar tanto assim com a Bella, e que não tem direitos sobre ela, não acha?"

Maldito... Eu tive que morder minha língua para não dizer tudo aquilo que queria a ele. Que eu me importava com Bella... Que ela significa mais pra mim do que ele pode imaginar... Que ela merece coisa melhor do que ele. Mas ao invés disso, eu apenas menti.

"É claro que eu estou na defensiva. Ela é como uma irmã pra mim, lembra?"

Ele sorriu de volta. "É, eu lembro... Mas trate de falar com ela. Te vejo por aí, Cullen."

E com isso, ele saiu. Extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Eu fechei meus olhos e me escorei contra a parede. _Mas que merda! Será que nada dá certo?!_

Pela minha vida... Eu não sei por que agi daquela maneira pra defender a Bella. Eu normalmente não dou a mínima para os outros. Acabei com todas essas emoções há muito tempo atrás. Não preciso de nenhuma dessas merdas de volta, pra me assombrar... Eu não quero me importar com ela... Ou tratá-la melhor do que qualquer outra. Eu não quero levá-la para o meu quarto, meu santuário, e ter o seu perfume pairando por lá... Suas memórias do que nós fizemos. Eu não quero quebrar todas as minhas regras por ela...

...mas eu quebrei. Quebrei e eu sabia que continuaria fazendo todas aquelas coisas, porque eu sou muito masoquista.

E um idiota.

Mas eu não poderia fazer isto comigo mesmo ou com ela. Bella tem o direito de encontrar uma pessoa muito melhor e, embora eu saiba que James não é essa pessoa, eu sabia também que não seria eu. Se eu conseguisse terminar com ela o mais rápido possível e entregá-la ao James, ela então daria um fim àquela fascinação que tem por ele e poderia partir para alguém digno.

E eu tenho que agir rápido. Porque James estava indo à sua caça. Ele já estava de olho nela, e era apenas questão de tempo até que ele desse o primeiro passo. Eu tinha que deixar Bella pronta... Logo.

Hoje à noite, ela iria aprender a como fazer um oral apropriado. Eu estava um pouco assustado com isso porque, bem, uma vez que a porta for aberta, não haverá mais como voltar atrás. Mas agora eu percebo que tenho que acelerar as coisas, se quiser que Bella esteja pronta para sair por contra própria.

E na verdade, esta era a melhor maneira.

Para ela... e para mim.

O almoço correu como de costume, entediante com a chatinha número um e a chatinha número dois se jogando em cima de mim, mas eu não estava com vontade de lidar com elas. Eu realmente não tinha necessidade nenhuma de seus serviços, já que iria me entender com Bella...

E esta noite...

Caramba. Eu realmente precisava manter minha mente longe de assuntos assim quando se tratava das lições. Não sei no que Bella e aquelas garotas estavam pensando quando confiaram em mim nesta missão.

Ouvi o sinal tocar, dando-nos nossa deixa para nos dirigirmos até nossas salas, quando fui encurralado pela dupla imbatível.

"Edward, nós temos que falar com você."

"Rose, isso não pode esperar, não? Vocês vão fazer eu me atrasar pra aula."

Alice bufou. "Oh, como se você se importasse. Você só usa essa desculpa quando é conveniente, Edward."

"Exatamente. Agora, se vocês me dão licença..."

"Acho que não, Eddie."

Rose sabia que eu ODIAVA quando ela me chamava assim. "Porque cargas d'água você insiste em me chamar de Eddie?! Agora sim que eu não fico mais aqui. Vejo vocês depois."

"Edward!" Rosalie gritou pelas minhas costas.

"É sobre a Bella!" Alice acrescentou, gritando também. Aquilo me fez parar. Sobre o que elas iriam querer falar, que envolvesse a Bella?

Me virei e encarei as duas. "Falem. Vocês têm 3 minutos."

Alice sorriu e deixou Rose tomar a palavra. "Olha, pra encurtar a história, a Bella nos contou que ela ainda não aprendeu o oral."

"Como vocês sabem...?"

"Na verdade," Alice me interrompeu, "nós meio que arrancamos a informação dela. Aparentemente, ela sabe o que é receber, mas não faz ideia de como _dar_."

"Hmm... E o que ela disse sobre as minhas habilidades _lingüísticas_?"

Eu deveria saber que Rose me daria aquele soco no braço. "Não estamos falando disso, seu bobão. Foco!! James está querendo ter um teste drive com a nossa pequena miss inocência, e ela é ingênua demais pra saber o que fazer quando a hora chegar!!"

"É, e sem mencionar o medo que a coitada vai sentir quando James soltar aquele menino mau que ele tem dentro das calças."

Ugh. Alice claramente _não_ tem o mínimo tato.

"Olha, eu aprecio a preocupação de vocês com a Bella, mas tenho tudo sob controle. Estou planejando acelerar um pouco as coisas, então ela vai aprender tudo isso muito em breve."

"O _quanto_ breve?"

"Muito em breve."

"Hoje em breve?"

Suspirei, exasperado. "Sim, ok? Hoje. Mas não diga nada a Bella. Não quero que ela se preocupe com essa aula. Ela costuma exagerar demais."

"Eu sei, você realmente precisa trabalhar com ela nisso," Alice gorjeou enquanto se afastava. Rosalie riu para ela, as duas indo em direção às suas próximas aulas.

"Eu acho que não. Este é o _seu_ trabalho!" Gritei para elas, e rapidamente corri para Biologia. Caramba, eu estava atrasado e sem nenhuma justificativa pra me ajudar.

Biologia correu tão bem quanto o esperado. Eu podia sentir que Bella queria me perguntar sobre o meu atraso, mas eu precisava me esquivar. Sei que ela não reagiria bem se soubesse que Rosalie tentou falar comigo em seu nome... Ainda mais sobre a aprendizagem de sexo oral.

Eu quase ri, imaginando a expressão que se formaria em seu rosto.

Então, é claro, notei que James a estava encarando. Ele já estava começando. Eu acho que Bella deve ter percebido também, porque ela estava corando enquanto ficou lá na frente da turma. Ou a vermelhidão foi causada porque ela _estava_ na frente da turma, afinal de contas. Fico com o meu segundo palpite.

Tenho que dizer, o melhor momento da tarde foi quando eu disse a ela para levar seu brinquedinho à aula hoje. Ela tinha uma expressão de choque, surpresa e... Excitação? Ou aquilo foi só minha imaginação? Novamente eu estava apostando em um palpite. Excitação. Não doía nada acreditar nisso, e meu ego precisava ser massageado de vez em quando.

Por mais que eu quisesse que o dia passe devagar por causa dos meus nervos em relação à noite, ela eventualmente chegou. Eu estava nervoso como nunca e não só porque estava prestes a _ganhar uma_. Eu estava nervoso porque seria uma coisa vinda de Bella... e eu não tinha ideia de como ela iria conseguir.

Tomei um banho antes de ela chegar, pois eu não queria que a sua primeira experiência fosse ruim, e esperei pacientemente até que ela aparecesse.

Oh, quem eu estou enganando com essa história? Eu estava cavando um buraco no chão do meu quarto, andando pra lá e pra cá. Literalmente pulei quando bateram em minha porta.

Bella entrou, examinando meu quarto de uma maneira ansiosa. Nervoso como eu estava com todo esse calvário, eu precisava mantê-la calma, pelo menos. Ela iria fazer tudo certo... não é?

"Hey, Bella. Entra. Você trouxe o vibrador como eu te pedi?"

Ela assentiu timidamente. "Sim, eu trouxe. Está no bolso da frente do meu suéter." Assim que ela disse aquilo, minha mente começou a divagar sobre todas as coisas maravilhosas que ela provavelmente fez com aquele vibrador quando estava sozinha...

Peloamordedeus! Foco!!

"Certo, bem... Por que você não vem até aqui se sentar um pouco, pra se sentir mais a vontade? Você sabe o que nós vamos fazer hoje?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mas eu pude ver aquele mesmo brilho de hoje cedo em seu olhar – e putz, ela estava muito excitada. Talvez tudo dê certo, no fim das contas.

"Ok, bem... Hoje eu vou te ensinar a como fazer um verdadeiro sexo oral." Como o esperado, seus olhos se arregalaram – mas aquele brilho aumentou, também. "Então, está pronta para aprender?"

"Sim... umm... sim, acho que estou."

Nervos.

Eu ri para ela. Não pude evitar. Ela parecia muito doce assim. "Diga, Bella. Peça para eu te ensinar a dar uma boa chupada."

Ela estava travando uma batalha interna enquanto se sentava perto de mim, e eu poderia dizer que ela queria aquilo, também. Mas se eu iria ver ou não a mesma Bella confiante da última lição, ainda era um mistério. Eu espero que tenha feito algum progresso com ela.

Enquanto eu reunia esperanças de que ela fosse me responder, Bella ficou de joelhos e se inclinou em minha direção, próxima ao meu rosto, e disse, "Por favor, Edward, me mostre como chupar um cara da maneira certa. Por favor... me ensine."

Ai. Meu. Pau. Bella tinha se transformado na personificação do sexo. Eu tive que lutar para manter meus pensamentos em ordem. Isto era o que ela fazia comigo quando eu não estava preparado para o seu ataque.

Dei um pigarro. "Certo... isto..." Limpei a garganta mais uma vez. Minha voz saiu um pouco mais tensa do que eu pretendi.

"Certo. A arte de oferecer um oral requer prática, e foi por isso que eu pedi que você trouxesse seu amiguinho esta noite."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim. "Arte?"

"Bem, sim... Pelo menos para Rose e Alice, é uma arte. Você não pode só abrir sua boca e sentar aqui para fazer uma coisa de forma mecânica. Você tem de usar sua boca, seus lábios, sua língua e, dependendo da ocasião, seus dentes também – mas sempre muito gentilmente, é claro."

Eu claramente a deixei ainda mais nervosa. Aparentemente, ela tinha planejado apenas abrir bem a boca e deixar meu jr. descansando lá dentro.

Sorri para ela de um modo encorajador e continuei. "Agora eu quero que você tente, colocando o vibrador em sua boca e me mostrando o que você planeja fazer comigo."

Esperei que ela pegasse o brinquedo, quando de repente ela me encarou.

"Você quer dizer _agora_?!"

Tentei ao máximo não olhar para o teto. "Sim, agora seria perfeito."

Bella respirou fundo e posicionou aquele membro enorme a sua frente. Ela olhou aquela coisa como se fosse a última provação que ela teria de sofrer na Terra, e então se inclinou para alcançá-lo. Assisti fascinado como sua boca se abriu e ela lentamente o tomou. Ela umedeceu a borracha até que estivesse do seu agrado e pôs tudo na boca, usando sua mão para deslizar pela base, onde ela não conseguia alcançar. De vez em quando tirava o vibrador de sua boca com um sonoro 'pop' e lambia a cabeça com aquela sua linda língua vermelha. Então, ela recomeçou todo o processo, mergulhando sua cabeça na direção do vibrador.

Eu morri e estava no céu.

Observei ela ir um pouco mais além antes do meu próprio membro estar implorando para se libertar das minhas calças. Parecia que ela sabia o que estava fazendo, e eu me perguntei como aquilo tinha acontecido. Talvez ela tenha mesmo praticado com aquela coisa antes.

"Bella, você está fazendo muito bem. Estou impressionado. Onde você aprendeu a usar a língua desse jeito?"

Ela sorriu brilhantemente, contente por ter feito alguma coisa certa em sua primeira tentativa. "Na verdade, eu pratiquei isto antes com a Rose e a Alice. Elas me ensinaram algumas coisas."

Ahhh... Eu devia ter imaginado que aquelas duas tinham alguma coisa a ver com isso. Ensinando a Bella algo para o qual ela não estava totalmente pronta. Mas, novamente...

Deixei ela continuar por mais um tempo, embora meu _pequeno amiguinho_ aqui embaixo estivesse gritando comigo durante todo o momento. Usei minha mão para guiar sua cabeça na velocidade certa dos movimentos, e disse a ela que nem todos os membros eram iguais em comprimento e circunferência... Assim como os seios das mulheres também não eram. Ela pareceu entender aquilo, mas o que disse em seguida me fez querer abraçá-la e agradecê-la, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Você quer dizer então que nem todos são tão grandes quanto você? Digo, você é um dois maiores daqui, certo? O quão pequeno um pode ser?"

"Em primeiro lugar, obrigada. Você acabou de me dar o maior elogio, mesmo sem se dar conta disso. Em segundo lugar, a maioria dos caras não são tão grandes quanto eu... na verdade, a maioria dos garotos da nossa escola está na média. Exceto por Emmett e Jasper, que têm mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho que eu, também." _Não preciso contar a ela como eu sei disso..._

"Qual é o tamanho médio?"

Gesticulei para o vibrador de borracha que ela ainda segurava firmemente em suas mãos. Ela olhou para mim e disse, "Então se eu der conta de você, vou estar no caminho certo, né?"

Tive que rir da maneira como seu cérebro trabalhava nestes pensamentos. "Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. Agora, está pronta pra tentar?"

Ela pareceu nervosa mais uma vez, mas a confiança estava ganhando espaço. Eu sabia que ela podia tirar isso de letra, assim que se sentisse confortável para tanto. Bella assentiu, enquanto eu me inclinava em sua direção para beijar sua boca com vontade. Achei que assim ela iria se soltar um pouco mais, e isto facilitaria seu serviço abaixo da minha cintura.

Nós nos beijamos por um tempo, um saboreando a sensação da língua e da boca do outro, quando ela finalmente fez seu primeiro movimento. Bella rapidamente trouxe seus dedos até o cós das minhas jeans antes que eu pudesse detê-la. Não que eu quisesse que ela parasse. Digo, isso era por ela.

Ou pelo menos era isso que eu continuava dizendo para mim mesmo.

Finalmente fui capaz de ajudá-la a baixar minhas jeans e minhas boxers até os joelhos, me deitando nu diante dela. Ela se afastou do nosso beijo e foi descendo, beijando meu pescoço, deixando uma trilha molhada pelo meu peito, meu estômago, passando por meu umbigo até estar na altura do seu alvo.

O estúpido traidor se contraiu sob seu olhar, como se dissesse o quanto estava excitado e feliz por finalmente encontrá-la frente a frente. Ela olhou para mim por sob seus longos cílios, pedindo silenciosamente a minha permissão para prosseguir. Mostrei a ela com meus olhos que eu queria que ela continuasse, e ela deu o primeiro passo se ajoelhando diante de mim no chão. Sustentei meu corpo em meus cotovelos e olhei para baixo, esperando que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento... Esperando que fizesse aquilo que lhe parecesse mais natural.

Bella me tomou entre suas mãos e devagar, com cuidado, me massageou de cima a baixo. Ela podia ver minha cabeça forçando por um contato maior, e eu tentei com todas as minhas forças manter minha fera interior calma, para não atacá-la.

Bella deu mais um olhar em minha direção antes de abrir sua boca e me tomar. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi olhá-la... Observá-la em toda a sua glória enquanto seus lábios se fechavam ao meu redor. Sua cabeça fazia movimentos de sobe e desce, sem pressa, experimentando, e sua boca estava me umedecendo enquanto sua mão esfregava o resto da minha extensão. Ela chupou gentilmente, tendo certeza de que não estava me machucando e tentando abrir o máximo possível para me fazer caber em sua boca.

Senti seus lábios fazerem pequenos movimentos de sucção enquanto ela puxava meu membro usando apenas eles. Vi quando ela usou sua língua rosada para lamber toda a minha extensão, circulando minha cabeça e então me engolindo novamente. Vi que ela fechava seus olhos e então olhava em minha direção quando eu menos esperava... E eles estavam cheios de luxúria... Desejo... E vontade.

Continuei a observando, mas aquilo estava se tornando demais. Agarrei em meu cobertor com força enquanto tentava dizer a ela... Contar que ela estava fazendo um bom... Um _ótimo_ trabalho.

"Você está indo bem, Bella. Está colocando a quantidade certa de pressão na cabeça e me acariciando assim..."

Aquilo foi tudo o que eu pude dizer. Eu estava tentando ao máximo me controlar de simplesmente estocar em sua garganta. Sabia que ela não estava preparada para _aquilo_.

E então, Bella fez as duas coisas que foram a minha perdição.

Ela agarrou meus testículos com sua mão livre e gentilmente começou a puxá-los... Enquanto simultaneamente gemia em volta do meu membro... Como se estivesse se divertindo.

Meu lapso momentâneo de auto-controle me abandonou.

Peguei a parte de trás de sua cabeça em minha mão e impulsionei meus quadris para fora da cama e _tentei_ estocar em sua boca. Como eu disse, eu estava tentando ao máximo não perder o controle.

Infelizmente, pênis falsos não se movem contra você em resposta, então Bella estava completamente despreparada para a minha reação. Ela fez a única coisa natural quando se tem alguém forçando a entrada em sua garganta.

Ela engasgou primeiro... E então me mordeu.

FORTE.

Imediatamente a larguei quando ela se afastou de mim. Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto implorava para a dor passar... Ou ao menos para eu morrer logo. Depois de alguns momentos, quando minha respiração finalmente voltou, abri meus olhos para encontrar Bella. Ela ainda estava ajoelhada na cama, mas desta vez estava perto de mim, me fitando com um olhar preocupado.

Ela limpou as lágrimas que tinham caído por causa do afogamento, mas ainda assim parecia horrorizada. Eu tinha que tentar acalmá-la... Deixá-la ver que não tinha sido sua culpa.

"Bella..." Como pensei, aquilo foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar.

"Edward, eu sinto muito, muito, muito, muitíssimo!! Não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu me sinto horrível. Quero dizer, eu _te mordi_... e forte. Eu senti quando mordi e sabia que tinha sido feio, mas não tinha ideia de que foi tão ruim assim."

Olhei para baixo, para o coitado, e vi que ele estava vermelho e com marcas de dentes onde ela havia mordido. Ainda doía pra caramba.

Respirei fundo antes de falar com ela. "Não, Bella. Olha, você precisa entender que isso foi culpa minha. Eu não te avisei sobre o que acontecia quando um cara fica realmente excitado com o momento. Nós tendemos a responder ao estímulo que vocês nos dão, e foi o que eu fiz. Exceto que, eu não te preparei para aquilo. Então a culpa é totalmente minha."

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. "Não, não, não. Qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de desconfiômetro seria capaz de ver o que iria acontecer. Eu deveria saber. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Sinto muito mesmo."

Eu suspirei. Não havia jeito de eu conseguir tirar o sentimento de culpa dela, então apenas encolhi os ombros e lhe dei um abraço. "Vamos concordar em discordar então, ok? Tudo será melhor na próxima vez."

Ela se afastou de mim. "Próxima vez?! Próxima vez?! Você realmente vai deixar eu me aproximar _daí_ depois do que eu fiz?"

Tenho que admitir que, por mais que eu estivesse com medo do que poderia acontecer na próxima vez que nós tentássemos, eu sabia que não poderia simplesmente deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam. Eu queria que ela fosse capaz de fazer aquilo... E fazer aquilo _comigo._

"Sim, eu vou deixar você tentar de novo... E de novo, e de novo, até que acerte. Isto é, se você quiser, é claro."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Você é muito corajoso pra me deixar chegar perto do Little Eddie mais uma vez. Mas eu quero aprender..."

"Ótimo. Nós vamos tentar de novo na próxima vez, embora tenhamos que esperar uma semana ou duas até que a sensibilidade volte, sabe como é..."

Ela riu do comentário. "Está certo, nós vamos esperar. E Edward? Obrigada."

Afaguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, beijando seus olhos e nariz e, finalmente, sua boca. "Não é nada, Bella. O que você quiser, eu farei."

E eu odiava admitir para mim mesmo ou para ela o quão verdadeira aquela declaração realmente era.

* * *

_Primeira base: _amassos, beijos-desentupidores.

_¹Segunda base: _toques, masturbação..

_Terceira base: _sexo oral.

_Quarta base: _SEXO!


	26. Redenção

**NT: Não tenho direitos sobre Twilight e nem sobre Bittersweet Symphony. Mas ai de quem se meta com Sinfonia. Ela sim, é MINHA!**

Música: Dirty Little Secret, do All American Rejects

* * *

**BPOV**

Uma semana.

Exatamente uma semana se passou desde aquele incidente horroroso com o Edward. É terça-feira novamente, mas eu não sentia nenhuma alegria ou prazer pela data. Tudo o que eu sentia era um nervosismo com uma pitada de náusea – minha combinação favorita.

Edward quis tentar a coisa toda do oral mais uma vez. Eu até tentei tirar essa ideia da cabeça dele, dizer que não estava pronta praquilo de novo, mas ele nem me deu ouvidos. Só disse que, quanto mais eu esperasse, mais despreparada iria ficar. Digo, existia um limite de quanta teoria você podia ouvir antes de partir pra prática.

E eu tive toneladas de conselhos teóricos durante a semana; de Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper e sim, até mesmo do Emmett. Eu deveria dizer até _especialmente_ do Emmett. Aparentemente, oral era o forte dele e de Rose... E eu nem sabia que isso poderia ser considerado o forte de alguém. Alice afirmou que, se existia duas pessoas que soubessem mais o que fazer naquele departamento, elas são Emmett e Rosalie.

Sim, eles sabiam. TODOS eles sabiam. E o que é pior, é que eles descobriram aquela noite mesmo. Me lembro de tudo muito claramente...

**_- Flashback –_**

_Saímos do quarto de Edward, e eu me sentia a maior das derrotadas. Tinha vindo pra cá com a certeza de que conseguiria fazer aquilo, e estava saindo e deixando pra trás um professor momentaneamente aleijado._

_Eu juro, aquelas coisas só acontecem comigo..._

_Nós descemos as escadas e então vimos nosso grupinho de 'amigos' ali._

"_Bem, como foi?" Rosalie perguntou, me olhando dentro dos olhos. Sua expressão de expectativa logo se transformou em confusão._

"_Ai meu deus, o que aconteceu? O que deu errado?" Alice foi ligeira em perceber que a expressão em meu rosto não era de alegria. Eu pensei que ela ia esperar para falar comigo quando estivéssemos sozinhas, mas ela queria saber de tudo naquele minuto, na frente de todos._

"_Alice, Rose, nós não podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde?"_

_Que peruas sanguinárias. Nem mesmo o meu pedido desesperado conseguiu comover aqueles corações de pedra._

"_Bella, somos todos praticamente da família, aqui! Não há nada que você não possa falar na frente de Em e Jazz, você sabe. Eles te amam tanto quanto nós."_

"_É, Bella. Nós só queremos o melhor pra você." Jasper acrescentou._

_Eu honestamente não sei como amoleci com aquelas quatro carinhas de cachorros sem dono, mas cedi._

"_Ok... Bem, a aula hoje não aconteceu como eu planejei..."_

_Edward me interrompeu. "Bella, você não tem que contar nada, você sabe. Está tudo bem em deixar eles no escuro."_

"_Espera, você não quer que eu conte nada a eles?"_

_Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, na verdade eu não me importo. Mas não quero que você fique desconfortável."_

"_Bella, como nós podemos te ajudar, se você não fala o que aconteceu?"_

_Jesus, eles realmente pareciam sinceros. Respirei fundo e falei baixinho, "Eu mordi ele."_

_Rose se aproximou um pouco e disse, "Como é que é? Você disse que..."_

"_VOCÊ MORDEU ELE?" Os olhos de Emmett quase saltaram das órbitas. Jasper tinha a expressão tensa, e ele mirava as pernas enquanto as balançava pra lá e pra cá._

_Suspirei, sem paciência. "Sim, ok? Sim, eu mordi ele, mas foi um acidente!"_

"_E o que aconteceu? Ele era grande demais pra você?" Alice era a única que parecia estar tentando ajudar; os outros ainda pareciam presos em algum tipo de choque._

"_Não... Sim... Eu não sei! Quero dizer, você ou a Rose tiveram algum problema com ele?"_

_Emmett e Jasper pareciam que estavam engolindo alguma coisa nojenta, e eu pude ouvir Edward pigarrear logo atrás de mim._

"_Umm... Talvez nós não devêssemos falar sobre isso..."_

_Rosalie balançou a cabeça. "Absolutamente não. Edward é bem grande, mas Emmett não fica pra trás, também. Mas, novamente, eu tenho um pouco mais de experiência do que você, então deve ter ajudado. Edward nunca comentou muito sobre as minhas _habilidades_, mas Em diz que eu sou uma deusa quando fico de joelhos, então..."_

_Alice acenou com a cabeça, concordando. "Eu nunca tive problemas com Edward, também. Jasper é tão grande quanto Edward e Emmett. Eu posso ser pequena, mas com certeza consigo dar conta do recado, não é, baby?" Ela virou sua cabeça para olhar pra Jasper, que não parecia estar respondendo muito bem à conversa. "De qualquer forma, tenho que concordar com a Rose. Quanto mais experiência você tiver, melhor. Então pegue a sela de volta e monte mais uma vez, garota!"_

_Eu quase quis rir das palavras de Alice, mas estava chateada demais pra isso. Olhei de volta para Edward – que parecia estar com dor – e balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não posso colocar Edward nessa fria de novo, não seria certo."_

"_Sem ofensa, Bella, mas eu não deixaria que você chegasse perto do meu bebê aqui, se tivesse sido comigo. Posso entender que ele não queira tentar mais essa _matéria_ em particular." Emmett estava completamente sério quando falou aquilo e, curiosamente, fez eu me sentir melhor. Pelo menos eles não estavam tirando sarro de mim._

"_Na verdade, ele disse que está disposto a se arriscar novamente, desde que eu faça direito."_

_Emmett e Jasper olharam para Edward com expressões questionadoras. Claramente eles não entendiam o motivo para ele estar fazendo aquilo. Eu pensei que eles ficariam admirados com a sua coragem... Mas ao invés disso, pareciam um pouco perturbados._

"_O que? Eu já falei... Tenho uma aposta a vencer. Tenho que fazer o que for preciso pra garantir a minha vitória no final."_

_Parecia estranho para mim a forma como Edward disse aquilo, como se estivesse tentando justificar sua ações. Por quê?_

_Os garotos apenas deram de ombros e deixaram pra lá._

_Voltei minha atenção para as meninas. "O que eu preciso fazer?"_

_Rose e Alice trocaram olhares... Olhares malignos que me deixaram com um pé atrás. Eu tinha o pressentimento de que não gostaria de onde elas iriam chegar com aquilo._

"_Bella, você confia na gente?"_

_Ok, esta era fácil. "Não."_

"_Qual é! É claro que você confia, criança. Agora, não se preocupe com nada, e deixe a mamãe aqui tomar conta de tudo, ok?" Rosalie se aproximou para afagar meu braço. Alice apenas parecia inquieta ao lado dela._

_Eu tinha medo do que aquelas duas estavam planejando para a próxima terça-feira._

**_- Fim do Flashback –_**

Este era o outro motivo para eu estar tão excitada sobre hoje. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse Rose ou Alice era encrenca. Me pergunto o que aquelas duas estão aprontando.

Não só isso, mas Emmett e Jasper agora deram pra me chamar de "Bella Mordidinha". Nem preciso dizer que eu não estava feliz com aquilo. Edward tentou ao máximo fazê-los parar, mas aquilo só os encorajou a criarem um apelido pra ele também. Ele era agora conhecido como "Eddie Afobadinho". Essa última semana não foi a minha semana, definitivamente.

Entrei em Biologia, arrastando meus pés enquanto caminhava. Recém tinha percebido que estava quase atrasada para a aula, mas aquilo não me impediu de ir me arrastando pra lá.

Tinha dado apenas alguns passos para dentro da sala, quando alguém deu um encontrão em mim. Eu não estava esperando, é claro, então quase caí. Olhei pra cima quando senti aqueles dois braços fortes em volta do meu corpo, impedindo minha queda.

_Edward._

Que maravilha. Eu juro, ele esbarra em mim com quase a mesma frequência com que eu caio, e isso não é pouco. Eu estava prestes a falar para ele aquilo, quando olhei pra cima e percebi que não Edward ali, e sim James.

Ao invés dos olhos verdes esmeralda, eu tinha dois olhos azul céu me fitando. Pude sentir meus olhos castanhos se arregalarem quando dei conta da nossa posição, e minha respiração não saía mais.

"Sinto muito, Bella. Eu estava com tanta pressa pra não me atrasar, que entrei correndo e quase te levei junto."

Eu não disse nada. Minha maldita boca não se abria pra eu falar. Havia muitas, muitas coisas que eu adoraria dizer para ele, mas as palavras estavam se perdendo no caminho do cérebro até a boca. Aquilo era muito constrangedor.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

Tentando não parecer uma total mongolóide, assenti para ele, que me deixou livre. Descobri que conseguia ficar de pé e, sem dar nenhum olhar em sua direção, corri para o meu lugar. Eu sabia que deveria ter parecido uma idiota, mas foi a única coisa que me ocorreu fazer.

_Nossa, Bella. Você se superou._

Ugh. Eu odiava quando Edward ficava presunçoso assim. Ele era um babaca. Respondi '_cala essa boca. Eu sei o que aconteceu; não preciso ficar sendo relembrada, ok? Eu só fiquei meio deslumbrada com aqueles olhos, foi só isso.'_

Pude ver Edward amarrar a cara. Eu sabia que ele não gostava particularmente de James, mas nem ele podia negar o poder que aquele cara tem com o sexo oposto. Porque_ Jeesus_, Edward fazia a mesma coisa.

_Os olhos dele? O que tem aqueles olhos? Eles parecem normais pra mim._

Rolei meus olhos. Edward podia ser obvio demais às vezes.

_Não há nada de errado com os olhos, bobão. É só que eles são tão lindos. Com uma cor tipo azul-céu..._

Desta vez ele rolou seus olhos pra mim enquanto respondia.

_Um lindo azul-céu, uh? Eu não sei... parece mais um azul velho e desbotado, pra mim. Você sabe, da mesma maneira que eu tenho meus simples olhos verdes._

Do que ele estava falando? Seus olhos eram qualquer coisa, _menos_ comuns. Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, já estava escrevendo o que eu realmente pensava daquilo.

_O que você quer dizer com simples olhos verdes? Eu sempre achei que você tinha lindos olhos cor de esmeralda. Eu quase posso me perder neles se eu olhar muito tempo pra você._

Vi um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto, e eu sabia que não deveria ter divulgado essa pequena informação. Afinal, ele já era arrogante o bastante.

_Se perder, uh? Eu não fazia ideia desse meu poder sobre você, Bella. Vou precisar manter isso em mente, pra quando eu precisar..._

_Então, de qualquer forma, na minha casa esta noite, no horário de sempre. Você vai ficar lá mais tempo do que de costume, então esteja preparada. As garotas têm um plano pra te colocar nos eixos novamente._

Que máximo. Aquelas duas nasceram com cartas nas mangas, eu juro. Suspirei e agi como se estivesse escutando o professor por alguns minutos, até que voltei minha atenção para responder a Edward.

_Você sabe o que elas estão tramando?_

Ele logo respondeu.

_Sim._

Ok...

_Alguma chance de você compartilhar essa informação comigo, a sua melhor aluna?_

Ele fez graça.

_Você é a minha _única_ aluna, Bella, por isso é a melhor. Então não, eu não vou compartilhar nada com você. Apenas esteja lá, no horário. Nós vamos nos encontrar na sala de TV._

Sala de TV? O que foi que as garotas planejaram pra mim??

----

**EPOV**

Rapidamente arranquei fora o pedaço de papel em que nós estávamos escrevendo. Bella poderia ser descuidada às vezes, e Deus sabe que todas aquelas coisas que nós escrevíamos poderiam com certeza nos meter em confusão.

Esta última semana definitivamente não tinha sido muito boa. Em primeiro lugar, nossa aula não havia acontecido da forma como eu esperava. Depois de pensar muito sobre aquela noite, concluí que a culpa tinha sido dos nervos.

É claro que eu era o culpado por praticamente atacar a boca tão pequena dela e praticamente tirar todo o seu ar. Mas sério, eu achava que se Bella tivesse tido um pouco mais de confiança e informação sobre como as coisas iriam acontecer, ela não teria se assustado daquela forma.

Foi em parte por causa dessa culpa que eu concordei com a ideia maluca de Rose e Alice para esta noite. Não tenho certeza se irá funcionar, mas não doía nada pelo menos tentar. Emmett e Jasper estarão lá também, pra dar seu apoio moral. Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas sobre pra quem esse apoio moral vai servir – para nós ou para as namoradas deles.

Mas não é como se Bella estivesse totalmente às cegas nesse _departamento oral_. Ela disse que sabia o que esperar no momento em que eu finalmente gozasse. Na verdade, ficou até um tanto insultada quando perguntei isso a ela no dia seguinte. Ela disse, abre aspas, "Eu não sou idiota. _Sei_ que você vai liberar tudo, mas eu tinha um plano praquilo. Eu iria engolir tudo, como Alice e Rose fazem."

É, ela quase me matou com aquela pequena declaração. Desde então, eu evito ao máximo o tópico do que Bella irá fazer quando nós tentarmos novamente. Não acho que meu _Eddie_ aqui consiga lidar com a tensão de ficar constantemente excitado.

Olhei para Bella e só então percebi que ela estava trabalhando na planilha que Banner nos passou. Eu rapidamente tratei de começar a minha, mas não consegui manter o foco na tarefa por muito tempo antes que começasse a viajar de novo.

No bilhete de hoje cedo, Bella tinha dito que acha que James tem olhos bonitos. Não tenho certeza se concordo com ela. Quero dizer, sim, ele tinha um corpo bacaninha e ele era, infelizmente, não tão mal apessoado. Mas não acho que seus olhos sejam fantásticos. Só que é claro, este poderia ser o ciúme falando por mim.

Que droga. Eu tenho que ser mais forte que esses sentimentos. Não fazia nenhum bem para mim ou para Bella eu estar me apegando dessa forma. Eu realmente tenho que me distanciar dela; mas tenho que ter terminado de ensiná-la primeiro, para isto realmente dar certo.

Suspirei enquanto percebia que não estava chegando a lugar nenhum. Eu não podia refrear meus sentimentos e, o que era pior, agora Emmett e Jasper estavam começando a suspeitar. Digo, eu sou mesmo tão transparente assim? Todo mundo parecia ter percebido alguma coisa estranha com relação a mim. Até mesmo Carlisle, que geralmente guardava suas opiniões pra si mesmo, tinha se oferecido para conversar comigo sobre amor e todas essas coisas. Como se eu precisasse dos seus conselhos! Eu não estava apaixonado... Só acho que estava apaixonado com _o que_ Bella podia fazer com meu corpo, e aquilo não era bom.

Bella não é uma qualquer, que eu preciso apenas estalar os dedos e pedir que ela venha me servir. Ela não é nem um pouco parecida com qualquer garota que eu tenha visto. Era melhor do que isso. Mas o mais assustador nesta história, é o fato de eu ter a capacidade de tratá-la como se ela não tivesse toda essa importância pra mim... E isto me dava medo.

Deus, eu espero de verdade que o plano de Rose e Alice funcione esta noite. Porque eu realmente preciso que Bella fique pronta. O idiota dentro de mim queria mantê-la como um animalzinho de estimação, para usá-la quando eu precisasse, mas o lado sóbrio, o lado que se importa, sabia que eu tinha que deixá-la livre para tomar suas próprias decisões... Decisões essas que não me incluíam.

Olhei para baixo, para a planilha que eu ainda tinha que terminar. Eu não queria estar aqui, nesta sala, fazendo este trabalho, sentado perto de Bella. Fechei meus olhos e rezei para que as próximas semanas passassem rápido... Por minha causa, pelo menos.

----

**BPOV**

Cheguei na casa de Edward às 6 horas, pontualmente. A porta estava trancada, mas mesmo assim entrei. Quero dizer, eles sabiam que eu estava chegando, então não tem problema, certo?

Me dirigi até a sala de TV e pus minha cabeça para dentro do quarto. Ele estava decorado como que para uma noite de filmes... Pelo menos, era assim que parecia. Havia latas de Coca-Cola e pipoca em tigelas em cima da mesa em frente ao sofá. Havia também uma poltrona à esquerda do sofá e, curiosamente, um biombo ocupava o canto do quarto.

Estranho.

Ninguém estava na sala também. Me perguntei se Edward e eu iríamos nos juntar à eles hoje, ou se talvez ele tivesse mudado de ideia e decidido apenas ter uma aula particular comigo. Eu esperava secretamente que este último palpite fosse verdade.

Andei pela sala até o DVD para ver se conseguia dar uma espiada no filme desta noite, quando senti grandes braços me agarrando e me erguendo no ar. Eu gritei.

"Bella! Eu não te ouvi chegar! Você realmente precisa parar de ficar se esgueirando por aí assim!"

"Eu não estava me _esgueirando_ por aí, Emmett. Deus, eu não tenho culpa por todos vocês estarem tão _entretidos_ que não conseguiram me ouvir chegando!"

Jasper sorriu para mim, enquanto eu ainda estava jogada sobre o ombro de Emmett. "Oh, eu acho que todos nós ouvimos você _chegando lá_ muito bem! Acho que você está na categoria orgasmo-espalhafatoso."

Ai meu Deus. Eles podiam me ouvir? Jura? Como é que ninguém nunca me disse nada?

"Cala a boca, seu mentiroso!" Eu sabia que meu rosto estava seriamente tentando convencê-lo a mentir pra mim, pelo menos, mesmo que ele não estivesse mentindo para si mesmo.

"Não. Mesmo com as músicas que o Edward coloca, nós podemos te ouvir... às vezes. Mas não é sempre, então não se preocupe. Acho que é só quando Edward faz alguma coisa que você gosta, em particular..."

Ai cara. Podia ser _qualquer coisa_. Edward é definitivamente talentoso quando se trata de sexo...

Mudei minha linha de pensamentos e bati nas costas de Emmett. "Me coloca no chão, Em! É sério, a Rose vai te matar quando me ver no seu ombro!"

"E por que ela faria isso?" Neste momento, ele começou a me balançar um pouco. Não ajudava nada o fato de eu estar usando uma saia.

"Porque eu acho que ela ficaria um pouco ciumenta por você estar balançando outra garota no ar assim, e não ela! E além do mais eu estou de saia, que, depois de todas as alterações que as namoradas doidas de vocês fizeram, tenho certeza que não está cobrindo nada!"

Ele me virou, de modo que agora meu traseiro estava virado para Jasper. "Eu não sei... O que você acha, Jazz? Ela está mostrando alguma coisa?"

"Hmmm... Não realmente. Eu não posso ver a sua bunda, Bella, se é isso que te preocupa. Oh, mas belas calcinhas pretas. O seu sutiã combina também?"

Gritei enquanto Emmett ria e batia no meu traseiro por sob a saia. Eu não estava preparada para o quanto aquilo iria me excitar. Deus, queria que ele fizesse aquilo de novo...

Ele me colocou de volta no chão, me deixando deslizar por todo seu corpo até estar sob meus pés. Eu juro, senti _cada centímetro_ de Emmett naquele momento... Até mesmo como seu 'amiguinho' estava me dando sua inteira atenção. Engoli seco.

"Sente alguma coisa do seu agrado, Bella?" Ele me deixou livre então, mas eu não estava preparada para como meu próprio corpo reagia a ele. Eu vacilei um pouco e Jasper me segurou, envolvendo seus braços por meu estômago, enlaçando minha cintura. Me recostei nele enquanto ele dizia, "Você está bem, Bella? Não deixe Emmett fazer isso com você, ele adora uma provocação."

Balancei a cabeça e garanti que eu estava bem, que ele podia me soltar. Seus braços se afastaram lentamente, e quanto ele estava prestes a me libertar completamente, seus dedos rasparam pelas laterais dos meus seios, fazendo eu me sentir toda mole de novo. Não foi o suficiente para saber com certeza se ele fez de propósito ou não, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar imaginando...

Malditos Emmett e Jasper. Eles amam brincar desses joguinhos psicológicos comigo. Era muito perturbador.

"Meninos, o que vocês estão fazendo com a coitada da Bella?" Alice perguntou enquanto vinha com um cobertor pendurado em seu ombro. Edward tinha seu braço em volta dos ombros dela, e eles realmente ficavam lindos juntos. Eu podia vê-los como um casal, andando de mãos dadas. Mas agora o coração de Alice pertencia a Jasper, e Edward... Bem, seu coração se perdeu em algum lugar naquele corpo maravilhoso dele.

"Nada, nós só estamos brincando com ela. Você nos conhece." Emmett caminhou até o sofá mais afastado, longe da poltrona. "Ei, onde está Rose?"

Edward se afastou de Alice, permitindo que ela fosse pra perto de Jasper. "Eu não sei... Vou voltar pra buscá-la. Você sabe como ela é, sempre atrasada pra tudo."

Ele saiu correndo e voltou minutos depois acompanhado de Rose. Seu braço estava sobre os ombros dela também e, enquanto Alice parecia uma anã comparada a ele, Rosalie era como uma estátua graciosa andando ao seu lado. Ela era tão alta quanto ele, e eu percebi que os dois teriam formado o par ideal. Me perguntei porque eles nunca deram certo juntos; embora ela se dê muito melhor com Emmett. Eles têm mais coisas em comum.

"Todo mundo aqui, agora," Edward disse, seu olhar varrendo a sala para ter certeza de que tínhamos tudo o que precisávamos. Ele sentou ao meu lado, de forma que estávamos posicionados Emmett, Rose, eu e Edward no sofá. Na poltrona ao lado de Edward estavam Alice e Jasper. Cada casal tinha seu próprio cobertor e suas próprias bebidas.

Olhei para Edward e perguntei, "A propósito, o que nós vamos assistir?"

Ele olhou de volta pra mim e, muito casualmente disse, "Pornô."

Certamente devo ter entendido mal. Não tinha como nós assistirmos um pornô _todos juntos_. Mas é claro, esta é a Cullen Gang e, depois de andar com eles por algumas semanas, eu já deveria saber que nada é impossível pra eles.

"O que? Você tá brincando, né? Nós não podemos assistir... Pornô."

"Cruzes, Bella. Você fala como se fosse uma palavra suja! Assistir um filme desses não é ruim ou vulgar. É muito educativo, na verdade." Alice sorriu para mim, satisfeita.

"Mas eu nunca assisti um pornô antes. E se eu não gostar?" Tão estúpido como soou, era mesmo uma preocupação minha.

Emmett e Rose olharam pra mim como se tivesse acabado de nascer um terceiro olho na minha testa. "Você não vai proferir tamanha blasfêmia sob este teto, Bella! Este material pornográfico nos deu muitas ideias e salvou Rose e eu de nos tornarmos um casal chato e completamente monótono na cama! E como Alice disse, é muito educativo."

"É, e além do mais," Jasper adicionou, "nós escolhemos um filme especial, tendo _você_ em mente."

Suspirei e me recostei no sofá. Eu não estava totalmente convencida, mas a indústria pornográfica tinha toneladas de dinheiro, não é? Digo, esses filmes possuem uma grande quantidade de fãs, então não devem ser tão ruins. Por um momento fiquei imaginando como minha vida seria se eu fosse uma estrela pornô. Fiz uma careta com a ideia. Certamente Bella Mordidinha dificilmente seria um nome que você iria querer usar em revistas ou em um vídeo...

Alice apertou o play e, depois de alguns minutos, pude entender o que eles queriam dizer. Era um pornô sobre uma relação aluno/professora. A ironia não passou despercebida por mim.

"Certo, qual dos idiotas escolheu esse filme? É sério gente, vocês não prestam!"

"Não Bella, querida," Rose disse docemente. "Nós estamos mostrando isto pra você, então assim _você_ pode aprender a como chupar direito, e não nós."

O maldito quarteto caiu na gargalhada, e eu peguei minha almofada e atirei na cabeça de Rose. Eles só riram ainda mais; Edward pôs seu braço em volta de mim e me puxou para perto dele. Eles ainda me pagam... Eu juro.

"Você está bem, Bella? Não precisa assistir isso se não quiser."

Edward soou realmente sincero, e eu deveria ter dito a ele que não queria, mas ele tinha concordado com aquilo, não tinha?

"Você acha mesmo que vai me ajudar?"

"Pra falar a verdade, sim."

Eu assenti. Já era o suficiente pra mim. Eu iria ficar e assistir enquanto Edward fizesse o mesmo. Voltei minha atenção para a TV e percebi que a professora estava vestindo uma camisa branca extremamente apertada e uma saia lápis preta. Como se professoras usassem mesmo aquilo... Qual é.

O aluno era um cara apenas vestindo uma jeans e uma camiseta estampada. Eu tenho que admitir que o cara era bonitinho... Mas não um Edward da vida.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, a professora estava se oferecendo para ajudar o aluno com o seu 'probleminha' dentro das calças. Ela tirou seus óculos e soltou o cabelão loiro, deixando-o cair em cascatas pelos seus ombros. Então lentamente desabotoou sua camisa, revelando o maior par de seios falsos que eu já vi na minha vida.

"Os homens realmente gostam disso? Das siliconadas?" Edward se virou para me olhar e disse, "Eu não gosto, mas serve pra um estímulo visual. Eu prefiro minhas garotas _au natural._"

Sorri com o comentário, porque eu nunca entraria na faca por uma coisa como aquela. Se Edward gostava das mulheres ao natural, certamente os outros homens também gostavam.

O filme continuou, e estávamos agora na parte em que o cara já estava sem as calças, com a mulher ajoelhada na frente dele e massageando seu membro com as mãos. Ela passou lentamente a língua por toda a extensão dele antes de tomá-lo por inteiro em sua boca.

Assisti fascinada, porque aquilo era o que se esperava que eu fizesse. E eu não poderia deixar Edward ou as garotas na mão. Eu não poderia _me_ deixar fraquejar. Eu sabia que conseguia fazer aquilo... Só não entendo por que dei pra trás na última vez. Me pergunto quanto mais Edward vai esperar até me deixar tentar de novo.

Agora, a garota do filme estava praticamente engolindo o cara. Observei esta parte com muito cuidado, já que foi onde errei antes. O cara estava guiando-a com suas mãos enquanto também fazia movimentos com o quadril. Parecia que ela estava gostando, e eu me perguntei se eu poderia, de verdade, fazer aquilo.

Dei uma olhada em volta da sala e percebi que os dois casais tinham se enfiado em baixo dos cobertores, e estes estavam com movimentos _demais_. Olhei mais de perto e vi que as mãos de Rosalie e Alice estavam fazendo movimentos constantes pra cima e pra baixo sob os cobertores.

_Putamerda... Elas estão mesmo?_

"Sim", Edward sussurrou. "Elas estão fazendo exatamente o que você está pensando." Por sua vez, Edward estava esfregando minha coxa, ficando muito perto de onde eu queria – não, de onde eu _precisava_ dele.

"Você gosta de assistir eles, Bella?"

Olhei em volta e vi que Jasper e Emmett tinham seus olhos fechados, como se estivessem curtindo o que suas namoradas estavam fazendo.

"Você gosta?"

"Sim." Não pude evitar dizer a verdade. Minha resposta saiu como um sussurro, não tenho certeza se Edward ouviu.

"Bom... Continue olhando, eles adoram ser observados."

E eu o fiz.

Me virei para Rose primeiro. Sua mão estava trabalhando furiosamente em Emmett, e embora eu não conseguisse ver nada por causa do cobertor, eu sabia que ele não estava mais em suas calças. Rosalie estava beijando seu pescoço enquanto sua mão agia em sua extensão. Emmett apenas se recostou, uma de suas mãos indo de encontro ao seio de Rose.

Deus, eu estava tão excitada. E não era nem mesmo por causa do filme. Digo, por que assistir um pornô quando a coisa de verdade está acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos?

A mão de Edward finalmente me tocou, e ele gemeu quando sentiu o quanto eu já estava molhada. Ele se aproximou, chupando gentilmente meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos vagavam sobre minha calcinha. Gemi e me virei para o outro lado, procurando Jasper e Alice.

Alice se levantou e rapidamente trouxe o biombo para onde eles estavam. Ela o colocou entre a poltrona e o sofá, bloqueando totalmente a visão de Rose e Em do que eles estavam fazendo, mas deixando Edward e eu de fora. Nós estávamos tão perto que eu só precisava deitar um pouco, e conseguiria enxergá-los.

Alice olhou para mim e disse, "Não é para bloquear você ou Edward, mas sim Rose e Em. Jazz não consegue se concentrar se ele vê alguma coisa que não quer."

Apenas assenti, já que era tudo o que eu conseguia fazer no momento. Minha voz tinha sumido. Alice pulou de volta na poltrona com Jasper e retomou sua posição.

"Você é uma garota má, Bella. Você sabe que assistir as outras pessoas é uma coisa errada, não sabe? Especialmente seus amigos. Mas é sensual, não é? Eu sei que você gosta, porque você está incrivelmente molhada pra mim, tão inchada..."

Minha respiração ficou mais pesada. Edward estava me fazendo de gato e sapato e, se ele não se apressasse, eu entraria em combustão espontânea a qualquer segundo.

Minha cabeça voltou para Rose e Emmett novamente, e eu percebi que ela estava sem camiseta e sutiã. Estava completamente nua para Emmett, e ele tirava completa vantagem disto, lambendo e chupando seus seios como um maluco. As mãos dela estavam nos cabelos dele enquanto gemia para estimulá-lo.

Tenho que admitir que Rosalie tem o par de seios mais sexys que já vi. Meus olhos estavam vidrados em seu peito enquanto assistia Emmett também. Os dedos de Edward estavam brincando com a barra da minha calcinha, me provocando, me atiçando.

"Edward... Por favor."

"Por favor o que, Bella?"

"Ugh... Eu... Quero..."

"Quer meus dedos dentro de você? É isso? Quer que eu te faça gozar?"

Balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente, com a certeza de que iria morrer ali mesmo, naquele sofá. Caí para trás e fechei meus olhos enquanto sentia seus dedos me penetrando. Engasguei com aquela sensação tão intensa, amando o que ele era capaz de fazer comigo.

"Tão apertada, Bella. Tão linda..."

Meus quadris se mexiam sem um pingo de vergonha pra cima e pra baixo contra sua mão. Digo, todo mundo estava se pegando ali e ninguém parecia dar a mínima. Como todos dizem, se você não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

"Olhe pra Alice, Bella."

Me virei e vi que Jasper parecia incrivelmente gostoso com sua cabeça jogada para trás. Mas onde estava Alice? Então, eu vi. A cabeça de Alice estava sob o cobertor, em movimentos de sobe e desce, sobe e desce...

Caramba. Ela estava fazendo mesmo.

Não pude me conter. Me arrastei para mais perto deles, querendo ver um pouco mais. Encontrei o olhar cheio de luxúria de Jasper enquanto ele sorria sedutoramente pra mim. Ele abaixou a coberta, revelando um pouco mais do que Alice estava fazendo. Parecia que ela fazia aquilo durante toda a sua vida! Ela nunca engasgou, e o tomava com muita facilidade. Fazendo o que eu aprendi, ela usava sua mão para acariciar o que não cabia em sua boca.

Me senti ficando ainda mais molhada só em observá-los. A mão de Jasper envolveu os cabelos dela e a trouxe ainda mais fundo. "Deus, Ali, você é tão boa, baby. Umm... assim... com vontade. Me deixa encher a sua boca, vai..."

Alice gemeu e acelerou seus movimentos. Edward movia seus dedos cada vez mais rápido para dentro e fora de mim, e eu sabia que não conseguiria segurar por muito mais tempo.

"Edward..."

"O que, amor? O que você quer de mim?"

Eu não respondi. Só agarrei a parte de trás de sua cabeça e trouxe sua boca até a minha, como um completo animal. Edward tinha um gosto tão bom, tão doce... Ele gemeu e retribuiu o beijo fervorosamente, me mostrando que o que eu estava fazendo com ele estava ok.

Senti meu estômago se contraindo, e sabia que estava quase lá. "Edward, eu estou... eu estou..."

"Deixa, Bella. Vem."

E eu gozei. Ele cobriu minha boca com a sua para abafar meus ruídos enquanto continuava bombeando furiosamente dentro de mim. Edward gemeu enquanto sentia meu líquido por entre seus dedos, e eu soube que tinha acabado. Depois de alguns momentos, já estava me recuperando. Mas ao fazer isso, também fui capaz de ouvir o que Rose e Alice ainda estavam fazendo com os outros.

E então percebi o que tinha de fazer.

Agarrei a mão de Edward e me levantei do sofá. "Vamos."

Ele ficou confuso, mas mesmo assim me seguiu.

Essa era a minha chance de fazer novamente, e eu sabia disso. Eu queria tentar longe de todo mundo, porque se eu falhasse uma segunda vez... Bem, não queria testemunhas do ato, simplesmente.

Rapidamente entrei em seu quarto e bati a porta. Então empurrei – sim, EMPURREI – Edward na cama. Eu tinha confiança suficiente pra fazer aquilo agora, e não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ela iria durar nesse corpo. Quero dizer, se Rose e Alice podiam fazer isso, certamente eu conseguiria também, certo?

"Bella! O que é..."

"Quieto, Edward, por favor. Eu quero... Eu _preciso_ chupar você, e você vai me deixar fazer isso agora, queira ou não."

Surpresa era a única emoção no rosto de Edward. Acho que também havia uma expressão tipo 'fuck me' ali também, mas eu estava tão afobada que não parei pra pensar a respeito.

Pus minhas mãos em suas calças e rapidamente o libertei delas. Ele deitou na cama, exposto, já ereto em minha frente. Havia uma surpresinha para mim na ponta de sua cabeça rosada, pela qual eu estava animada em rever. Deus, eu AMAVA tudo aquilo.

Fiquei de joelhos diante dele, como já havia feito da outra vez, e comecei a massagear sua extensão com força. Ouvi Edward arfando, e vi seus punhos se enrolando no lençol à sua volta. Ele estava tentando se controlar por mim. Bem, se tudo correr como o planejado, ele não irá precisar disso.

Fitei seu membro, sabendo que estava indo direto para a vitória desta vez. N_os encontramos de novo, _bitch_. Se prepare pro melhor boquete da sua vida..._

Imediatamente pus seu membro em minha boca e fiz exatamente o que tinha sido ensinada para fazer. Mas eu estava tão determinada e excitada e fora de mim, que me recusei a parar. Ele era tão bom, tão gostoso em minha boca... Como se pertencesse àquele lugar. Eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo Edward iria aguentar, mas tinha certeza de que era boa o suficiente pra ele.

"Ung... Bella... Tão... Gostoso... Não para."

O retirei da minha boca e sorri, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. "Você está gostando, Edward? É bom ter a minha boca em volta de você assim, duro? É?"

Ele assentiu, aparentemente sem condições de falar qualquer coisa. Eu não tinha ideia de que poderia fazer aquilo com ele, mas estava adorando cada minuto de minha dominância. Eu podia senti-lo se contorcendo em minha boca, então sabia que ele não iria aguentar muito mais.

"Edward... eu posso engolir tudo quando você terminar? Eu quero provar você... _todo_. Goza na minha boca pra mim, ok?"

Acho que ele revirou seus olhos, e tudo o que eu ouvi foi um "Bella..." bem baixinho.

Então aconteceu de novo.

Seus quadris se ergueram contra mim, mas desta vez eu sabia o que esperar e estava pronta. Abri minha boca um pouco mais, relaxando e o deixando entrar. Pude sentir sua mão se enrolando em meus cabelos e eu tinha que admitir, a sensação era boa pra caramba. Gemi, chupei e, pra coroar, agarrei seus testículos.

Então, senti aquilo.

Era quente e saiu muito rápido. Eu não pude provar muito, pois tinha que engolir logo tudo o que ele dava pra mim, ou cairia da minha boca. Ele estocou contra mim, rápido no começo e então gradualmente se acalmando. Finalmente, Edward parou e eu o retirei da minha boca, dando uma última lambida em sua cabeça para me certificar de que havia pegado tudo o que ele ofereceu.

Ele se atirou na cama, mirando o teto. Me deitei perto dele, olhando para o teto também. Pra ser bem sincera, eu estava um pouco presunçosa.

Afinal, tinha conseguido.

E eu podia dizer que tinha feito tudo muito bem, também.

"Bella, vem aqui."

Ele abriu seus braços e eu me aproximei, me aconchegando ao seu lado, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito. Podia ouvir a batida do seu coração, como ela ainda lutava para se acalmar. Eu podia aspirar seu perfume e percebi como ele era tranquilizador e familiar pra mim. O _senti_ enquanto fiquei junto dele, e aquilo era... Bom.

"Bella, isto foi... Indescritível. Como você fez aquilo?"

Eu sorri. "Fácil. Eu só achei que era hora de trazer a Bella _bitch_ à tona."

"_Bitch_?"

"É, seu bobão. Tive uma pequena conversinha de canto comigo mesma antes de começar. Acho que funcionou, afinal de contas."

Ele riu e me trouxe me junto dele. "Acho que funcionou, sim. Imagine só. Bem, você foi ótima. Realmente, realmente ótima."

Dei um grande suspiro de alívio. Fico muito feliz por ele pensar dessa forma. Mas ainda havia mais uma coisa...

"Ei, você acha que talvez, só talvez, nós possamos tentar isso de novo? Sabe, só pra ter certeza de que eu peguei mesmo o jeito?"

Olhei para cima e vi que ele tinha um olhar pensativo. "Suponho que só iria trazer benefícios pra você, se nós continuássemos fazendo isso. Digo, a prática leva à perfeição, certo?"

"Certo. Estava esperando mesmo que você dissesse isso."

"Eu seria um idiota se falasse o contrário, Bella."

E então, ele me beijou.

* * *

**NT: Er... tá quente por aqui, não?? *abana***

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado... foi a primeira aparição da _Bella bitch_!**

**Em breve trago o capítulo 26.**

**Vou poupá-las por um tempinho mais :*  
**


	27. Quem é Edward?

**N/T: Stephenie criou Twilight. I'mwiththevampires08 criou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Eu? Traduzo a segunda obra. Não tenho direitos sobre mais nada.**

Música: Womanizer, da Britney Spears.

**(como sempre os links estão no meu perfil)

* * *

**

_Não mude, eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar_

_Mas eu estou aqui no meu molde, eu estou aqui no meu molde_

_Mas sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes_

_De um dia para outro eu não posso mudar minha forma_

_Não, não, não, não, não_

**BPOV**

Eu não acho que vou me acostumar com a forma como os Cullen agiam depois de fazerem _aquelas coisas_ todos juntos.

Digo, eu sabia que estava morrendo de vergonha, mas eles sempre agiam tão impassíveis, calmos e seguros de si. Quase como se aquilo não os afetasse.

Pelo menos era assim que todos agiam comigo. Me lembro do dia seguinte na escola, quando fiquei nervosa por ter de olhá-los na cara e falar com eles depois de ter presenciado um dos seus momentos mais particulares... E eles agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nós rimos e conversamos normalmente. Emmett sendo o maluco de sempre... Rosalie e Alice falando sobre moda e afins, e Jasper pendurado em Alice enquanto ouvia Emmett desfiando algumas das suas besteiras habituais.

Como eu disse, o de sempre.

E eu gostava das coisas assim. Fazia eu me sentir mais relaxada, e acho que esta era mesmo a intenção deles. Não seria _eu_ quem iria trazer o assunto à tona para falar de sentimentos... ou sobre o que aconteceu... ou o mais importante, se aquilo iria acontecer novamente, não é? Eu só iria deixar as coisas rolarem.

Eles ainda eram meus amigos... Tudo bem, os amigos mais _próximos_ do que eu jamais pensei ser possível, mas ainda assim, amigos.

Era por isso que eu estava pensando em Edward nesta manhã de sexta-feira. Eu o considerava um amigo... Um bom amigo que significava muito pra mim. E como um bom amigo, eu sabia que Edward era capaz de muito mais do que ele se deixava tentar.

Talvez seja o fato de que eu o conheça mais intimamente do que qualquer outro homem na minha vida... Ou o fato de que ele tinha sido praticamente o meu primeiro em tudo... Ou o fato de que eu o tinha em minha boca a menos de três dias atrás... Quem sabe. Mas o ponto é que Edward era um homem que estava mudando... E eu acreditava que eu tinha o ajudado nisso.

Assim, abri caminho pela multidão no refeitório, procurando por meus amigos. Como de costume, eles estavam sentados à nossa mesa, almoçando.

"Hey gente, e aí?"

"Bella! Como foram as suas aulas?" Alice me perguntou, ao mesmo tempo tentando tirar algumas uvas passas do seu pão.

"Oh, tudo correu bem. O seu namorado arrasou todo mundo num quiz em História, e Emmett também demonstrou todas as suas habilidades em Matemática... DE NOVO... mas ei, eu não estou reclamando."

Emmett sorriu, acentuando as covinhas que enfeitavam suas bochechas. "É melhor você não estar reclamando, Bellinha, porque quando chegar a hora em que irá precisar de ajuda, adivinha só _pra quem_ você vai correr...?"

Rolei meus olhos, embora soubesse que ele estava certo. Eu definitivamente iria precisar de sua ajuda nesta aula algum dia.

"De qualquer forma, eu estava pensando se poderia falar com vocês, Alice e Rose. É só um segundo."

Rosalie sorriu um pouco e disse, "Sem problema. Emmett, Jasper, vocês poderiam fazer a gentileza de nos comprar alguns refrigerantes da sala dos professores?"

"É claro. Eu adoro pôr em prática meus movimentos com a Mrs. Wesner e a Mrs. Hackett. Um olhar inocente e o meu sorriso lindo cheio de covinhas, e eu consigo tudo o que quero."

"Ah, qual é! Você precisa me ver então com a Ms. Miya. Eu juro, a mulher provavelmente se derrete nas calcinhas quando falo com ela. Espero que ela tenha trazido peças extras."

Rosalie e Alice amarraram a cara. "Vocês poderiam, por favor, apenas dar o fora daqui? Nós não precisamos saber os detalhes das suas conquistas com as professoras."

Os rapazes rapidamente se levantaram e deixaram o refeitório, com a missão de invadir a sala dos professores para as suas adoráveis namoradas, e voltar com algumas Coca-Colas. Tenho certeza que eles não terão problemas... Eu já vi como aquelas professoras olhavam para os dois, e eles não passariam reles pedaços de carne assim que colocassem os pés lá.

"Ok Bella, o que foi?"

Respirei fundo e decidi que era agora ou nunca.

"É sobre o Edward."

Alice franziu a testa, preocupada. "Oh? O que tem ele? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim... Bem, não. Não realmente."

"Bem então, desembucha!" Rosalie bufou.

"Ok, vamos direto ao ponto... É só que, desde que eu tenho estado com Edward, muita coisa tem acontecido, e eu acho que ele está muito melhor agora do que há um tempo atrás..."

"E?" Alice perguntou.

"E... Vocês acham que é possível... Apenas remotamente possível, que Edward tenha mudado?"

Imediatamente percebi uma mudança no comportamento de Rosalie. Seu olhar endureceu, como se ela estivesse brava. Quase tive medo de continuar. Alice apenas olhava para mim com pena.

"Bella... Querida, eu sei que você acha que talvez tenha domado Edward, mas acredite em mim, você não conseguiu; não de verdade." Alice afagava minha mão por cima da mesa enquanto falava comigo.

"Mas você tem de admitir que ele não tem estado com todas aquelas garotas com a mesma frequência de antes. E ele tem estado muito mais agradável... Mais doce, até. E eu percebi que ele e Rose estão se dando muito melhor agora."

Neste momento Rosalie suspirou, fechou seus olhos e massageou sua têmpora. "Bella... Como eu posso dizer isso sem ser grossa demais?"

Fiquei com medo.

"Edward não mudou. Ele continua o mesmo cara de sempre. Eu nem mesmo sei se ele é capaz de mudar ou não, Bella. Tudo o que sei é que ele tem estado dessa forma por muito tempo e, no fundo, ele só está procurando o melhor. Sempre esteve e sempre estará, e nem você, nem eu, nem a Alice iremos mudar isso, entende?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Sem mas, Bella. Me escuta... Você NÃO PODE mudá-lo. Ninguém pode. Por favor, não se iluda pensando que Edward se tornou um homem melhor, ou que ele está diferente. Se você não acredita em mim, irei provar a você."

Será que Rosalie estava mesmo falando a verdade? Digo, eu não era boa em ler as emoções ou sentimentos ou nada assim, mas sempre pensei que nós dois tivéssemos alguma coisa juntos. Claro que a amizade era grande, mas não era parte da amizade que ajudava alguém que você se importa a sair de uma situação difícil?

Novamente, Alice se aproximou de minha mão para afagá-la. "Bella..."

"Prove, então."

Encarei Rose e Alice, desejando que as duas provassem que eu estava errada. Eu sabia que Edward tinha feito algum tipo de progresso comigo... Eu sabia!

Rose se levantou e disse para Alice esperar aqui. Então ela veio para perto de mim e disse, "Tem certeza que é isso mesmo o que você quer, Bella?"

Assenti. "Eu preciso saber que ele não pode ser mudado. Tenho fé nele, Rose."

Rosalie apenas assentiu brevemente e saiu... Para encontrar Edward.

----

**RPOV**

Eu realmente não queria fazer aquilo com ela. De verdade. Eu devo ter agido como uma _bitch_... ok, eu AGI como uma _bitch_ antes, mas por deus, Bella precisava saber a verdade. Edward é, e sempre será, um grande jogador.

Eu tinha certeza de que Bella não fazia ideia de onde estava se metendo com essa história. Eu estava esperando que Edward a deixasse em paz. Estava pensando que ele seria maduro o suficiente para dar conta daquela tarefa. Mas nãããooo, o idiota foi lá e tentou bancar o Mr. Nice Guy com a Bella.

Digo, o que diabos eles estavam fazendo naquelas lições? Tendo um papinho de coração pra coração? Porque claramente Edward não tem um coração. Não se ele estava levando Bella para um caminho onde ela acabaria com o seu coração partido.

Tive que parar um momento para acalmar minha respiração. Percebi que eu estava respirando pesadamente feito uma doida, e isso estava começando a assustar alguns dos alunos por perto. Alisei minha camiseta e amarrei meu cabelo, contando lentamente até dez e então voltando a andar.

Varri com os olhos o corredor à minha frente, e encontrei o que estava procurando. Cabelos cor de bronze estavam aparecendo por cima da porta aberta de seu armário. Dei um último suspiro para me acalmar e andei até ele.

"Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele inclinou sua cabeça para fora da porta aberta e olhou para mim. Cautelosamente.

"Estou pegando meus livros... Por quê?"

Sorri largamente para ele. "Oh, por nada. Eu só vim para te avisar que Jessica e Lauren estão procurando por você. Elas disseram que você não tem estado muito 'presente' ultimamente."

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram enquanto ele pensava em minhas palavras.

"Quando elas disseram isso?"

"Há uns minutos atrás. E elas disseram isso bem na frente do James, também. Suponho que você deva fazer alguma coisa a respeito, já que a sua reputação está na reta, não é?"

Edward fechou a porta do seu armário e se recostou contra ela. Se eu não estivesse tão chateada com ele a ponto de fazer minha melhor amiga acreditar em uma parte dele que não passava de encenação, eu teria o visto com outros olhos...

"Por que você está me contando isso, Rose? Não é como se você alguma vez tenha se importado com o meu futuro título de Rei da Foda, ou algo assim. Por que você está me ajudando?"

_Ajudando você? Ajudando você?! Eu não estou te ajudando, seu filho da mãe. Só estou provando a Bella o verdadeiro idiota que você é._

Pus meus pensamentos de lado e sorri de volta para ele. "Porque se eu tiver que escolher entre você e James, fico com você. Você é familiar pra mim, eu gostando disto ou não. Afinal, eu preferi dormir com você ao invés de dormir com ele, não foi?"

_Morda a isca... Morda a isca... Morda a isca..._

"Onde você disse que eles estavam?" Edward se afastou do armário e começou a caminhar na direção do refeitório.

"Lá. Eles estavam sentados do lado esquerdo do refeitório, claramente à vista de James e de todas as outras vadias. Você não pode se esquecer delas."

Edward sorriu para mim e entrou no refeitório, indo na direção que eu havia apontado.

_Perfeito_.

Entrei na sala e marchei até Alice e Bella. Os garotos ainda não tinham voltado da expedição em busca das bebidas, embora isso não fosse uma surpresa, levando-se em conta _quem_ os dois teriam que enrolar para conseguirem.

"Ok, senhoritas, este show é pra vocês. Alice, um pouco de música, por favor? Bella, vire-se e dê uma olhada por conta própria. Quero que você veja o verdadeiro Edward em toda a sua glória."

A agarrei pelos ombros e a virei na direção deles, me certificando de que ela teria uma boa vista do canalha mais comumente chamado de Edward. Eu não queria ser má com ela porque eu sabia que ela se importava com ele, mas Bella tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos que eu não estava brincando ou sendo dura demais. Eu estava tentando mostrar a ela como se preservar... E como preservar seu coração.

_**Superstar**_

_Super astro_

_**Where you from, how's it going?**_

_De onde vem, como vai indo?_

_**I know you**_

_Eu te conheço_

_**Gotta clue, what you're doing?**_

_Me dê uma dica, o que está fazendo?_

_**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**_

_Você pode brincar se fazendo de novo para todas as outras garotas aqui_

_**But I know what you are, what you are babe**_

_Mas eu sei o que você é, o que você, baby_

Edward se dirigiu até onde suas 'garotas' estavam sentadas e se inclinou sobre a mesa. Ele tinha no rosto seu sorriso mais brilhante e ria com elas quando uma tentou dizer algo engraçado.

_**Look at you**_

_Olhe pra voc__ê_

_**Getting' more than just re-up**_

_Conseguindo mais que uma renovada_

_**Baby, you**_

_Baby, você_

_**Got all the puppets with their strings up**_

_Manipula todas as suas marionetes pelas cordinhas acima delas_

_**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**_

_Se passando por um bom garoto, mas eu reconheço um quando o vejo_

_**I know what you are, what you are baby**_

_E eu sei o que você é, o que você é, baby_

Quando ele percorreu a distância para se sentar com elas, as outras garotas tiraram suas coisas do caminho, e ele sentou-se graciosamente, pegando uma garota sob cada braço seu enquanto elas se recostavam. Jessica o abraçou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás e riu...

_**Womanizer, woman, womanizer**_

_Mulherengo, mulher, mulherengo_

_**You're a womanizer, oh womanizer oh**_

_Você é um mulherengo, oh mulherengo oh_

_**You're a womanizer, baby**_

_Você é um mulherengo, baby_

_**You you you are, you you you are**_

_Você, você, você é, você, você, você é_

_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**_

_Mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo (mulherengo)_

Samantha, outra de suas vadias, foi até ele e lhe entregou a Coca que ela estava bebendo. Edward a pegou e lhe deu o seu melhor meio sorriso, se inclinando para beijar sua bochecha, muito próximo da sua boca. Próximo o suficiente para fazê-la se inclinar para provar mais...

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_Garoto, n__ão tente me enfrentar_

_**I know just what you are**_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você é_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_Garoto, n__ão tente me enfrentar_

_**I know just what you are**_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você é_

_**You got me goin'**_

_Você vai me levando_

_**You're oh so charming**_

_Você sempre me atrai_

_**But I can do it**_

_Mas eu posso fazer isso_

_**Womanizer**_

_Mulherengo_

Realmente não havia nada que aquelas garotas não fizessem por ele. Eu vi duas delas quase brigando para ver quem iria massagear seus ombros. Os seus malditos ombros!! Balancei minha cabeça em sinal de repugnância, quando a mais forte venceu. Ela avançou nele e começou a esfregar seus ombros... Suas mãos se estendendo sobre ele um pouco mais do que o necessário, suas unhas o arranhando na nuca. Edward gostou daquilo, pois inclinou sua cabeça um pouco mais, dando a ela a chance de ir mais além. Pude sentir minhas próprias unhas afundando na palma de minhas mãos enquanto as fechava em punhos... Morrendo de vontade de ir arranhá-lo também, embora meu alvo não seja bem o seu pescoço...

_**Daddy-O**_

_Daddy-O_

_**You got the swagger of champions**_

_Você tem o estilo dos campeões_

_**So bad for you**_

_Pior__ pra você_

_**Just can't find the right companion**_

_Não consegue encontrar a companhia certa_

_**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**_

_Eu acho que quando você tem muitas, fica difícil_

_**It could be easy, Who you are**_

_Poderia ser fácil, mas é assim que você é_

_**That's who you are baby**_

_Quem você, baby_

Oh, Edward. Eu não tinha certeza sobre quando exatamente ele acabou com o respeito que eu tinha por ele, mas agora tudo estava beirando o ridículo. Não tenho certeza se Edward irá algum dia sossegar ou encontrar a garota certa para ele... Deus, eu nem sei se ele é capaz de se tornar um homem de apenas uma mulher.

_**Lollipop**_

_Queridinho_

_**Must mistake me as sucker**_

_Deve ter me confundido com uma idiota_

_**To think that I**_

_Por pensar que eu_

_**Would be a victim not another**_

_Seria outra vitima sua_

_**Say it, play it how you wanna**_

_Diga isso, faça como quiser_

_**But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**_

_Mas de jeito nenhum, eu nunca irei cair na sua, nunca por você, baby_

Ele levantou da mesa neste ponto e andou – não, se _emproou_ todo – até outra mesa cheia daquelas estúpidas cabeças de vento que eu chamava de minhas cheerleaders. Rolei meus olhos porque, na verdade, elas eram extremamente espertas... Exceto quando se tratava de Edward ou James. Elas morriam por qualquer migalha que um dos dois oferecia, e aquilo me deixava louca.

_**Womanizer, woman, womanizer**_

_Mulherengo, mulher, mulherengo_

_**You're a womanizer, oh womanizer oh**_

_Você é um mulherengo, oh mulherengo oh_

_**You're a womanizer, baby**_

_Você é um mulherengo, baby_

_**You you you are, you you you are**_

_Você, você, você é, você, você, você é_

_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**_

_Mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo (mulherengo)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_Garoto, n__ão tente me enfrentar_

_**I know just what you are**_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você é_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_Garoto, n__ão tente me enfrentar_

_**I know just what you are**_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você é_

_**You got me goin'**_

_Você vai me levando_

_**You're oh so charming**_

_Você sempre me atrai_

_**But I can do it**_

_Mas eu posso fazer isso_

_**Womanizer**_

_Mulherengo_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_Garoto, n__ão tente me enfrentar_

_**I know just what you are**_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você é_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_Garoto, n__ão tente me enfrentar_

_**I know just what you are**_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você é_

_**You say I'm crazy**_

_Você diz que eu sou louca_

_**I got you crazy**_

_Eu deixo você louco_

_**You're nothing but a**_

_Você não nada mais que um_

_**Womanizer**_

_Mulherengo_

Alice deu um muxoxo ao meu lado enquanto nós assistíamos ele ir até Michelle para levemente massagear seus ombros de onde ela estava sentada. Ela olhou para cima e deu a ele o seu olhar mais sedutor e convidativo. Ele sorriu e balançou sua cabeça, se aproximando para um beijo. Mas ao invés de beijar, Edward se inclinou para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, que a fez fechar os olhos e prender a respiração. Ele pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo enquanto se endireitava e serpentava pela mesa, conversando e cumprimentando todas.

Aquilo teria sido muito engraçado para mim em qualquer outro dia. Mas hoje não... Justamente _hoje_ Bella decidiu realmente começar a cuidar dele. Digo, esta garota abriu seu coração e estava disposta a dar uma chance a ele. Então hoje, eu não estava rindo. Eu estava chateada. Edward sabia melhor do que isso... E esta era a pior parte.

_**Maybe **__**if we both lived in a different world**_

_Talvez se nós vivêssemos em um mundo diferente_

_**(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)**_

_(Mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo)_

_**It could be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause**_

_Tudo seria bom, e talvez eu pudesse ser a sua garota, mas eu não posso porque_

_**We don't**_

_Não somos_

Olhei para Bella para saber como ela estava lidando com tudo aquilo e, como eu tinha previsto, ela estava machucada. Parecia que Edward tinha lhe dado uma bofetada na cara e, na verdade, ele deu. Ele só não sabia ainda. Eu realmente espero que ela transforme toda essa dor em raiva, porque Edward não merece o coração partido de ninguém. Ninguém além dele mesmo.

_**Womanizer, woman, womanizer**_

_Mulherengo, mulher, mulherengo_

_**You're a womanizer, oh womanizer oh**_

_Você é um mulherengo, oh mulherengo oh_

_**You're a womanizer, baby**_

_Você é um mulherengo, baby_

_**You you you are, you you you are**_

_Você, você, você é, você, você, você é_

_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**_

_Mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo (mulherengo)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_Garoto, n__ão tente me enfrentar_

_**I know just what you are**_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você é_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_Garoto, n__ão tente me enfrentar_

_**I know just what you are**_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você é_

_**Womanizer, woman, womanizer**_

_Mulherengo, mulher, mulherengo_

_**You're a womanizer**_

_Você é um mulherengo_

_**Oh womanizer oh**_

_Oh mulherengo oh_

_**You're a womanizer, baby**_

_Você é um mulherengo, baby_

Nós continuamos observando-o, e logo ele saiu do refeitório, com uma garota em cada mão. Posso apenas imaginar onde eles estavam indo...

Virei Bella de volta e a sentei, obrigando-a a encarar a mim e a Alice. Tenho que dar crédito a ela. Não estava chorando, mas estava quieta. Esperei que ela falasse primeiro, achando que fosse melhor dessa forma.

"Eu só... Não consigo acreditar nisso" ela murmurou. "Quero dizer, ele não é assim quando está comigo. Por que diabos ele não consegue ser uma pessoa só?"

Bella olhou para nós, e embora ela quisesse gritar, espernear e esbravejar, ela não o fez. Apenas parecia completamente... arrasada.

Alice respondeu por mim. "Bem, este é só o jeito dele, Bella. Nada que você faça pode mudá-lo. Ele sempre está procurando pela melhor, e o fato de você falar para ele algumas palavras bonitinhas não vai torná-lo diferente. Ele sempre será _aquele_ Edward... Não importa o que ele te diga quando vocês estão sozinhos, apenas lembre-se do que você acabou de ver. Foi o que ele decidiu te mostrar, aqui, em público, onde mais importa. Se ele não pode ser verdadeiro em suas palavras aqui, na frente de todo mundo, então ele não é de confiança... Você entende, Bella?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça e mirou o nada. Eu não sabia o que fazer para fazê-la se sentir melhor, mas neste momento, Emmett e Jasper voltaram.

"Cara! Aquelas mulheres são umas feras!!" Emmett disse, totalmente aparvalhado por eles terem conseguido voltar vivos. Ele tinha marcas de batom em suas bochechas e os cabelos de Jasper pareciam um tanto bagunçados. Os garotos estavam de volta de uma dura batalha.

Bella se levantou rápido e andou para a saída. "Vejo vocês mais tarde... Com licença."

Jasper a seguiu com o olhar e perguntou, "O que há de errado com ela?"

"Cólicas." Alice rapidamente respondeu.

"Oh."

"Então, onde estão as bebidas?" Olhei para suas mãos. Vazias.

"Bem, pra vocês verem... É uma história muito engraçada..." Emmett começou.

Alice e eu apenas os encaramos.

"Umm... é... Bem, acontece que as professoras pensaram que as Cocas eram pra elas, então elas as pegaram. Umm... Todas as três."

Rolei meus olhos. _É claro_.

"Sem bebidas?" Alice perguntou, virando seu olhar de cachorro abandonado para Jasper.

"Ali, eu sinto muito, mas é que..."

"Não, está ok, é sério. Eu acho que só me resta comer tudo isso aqui e morrer de sede, não é?"

Jasper suspirou e olhou para Emmett. "Nós temos que voltar."

"Não! Cara, não cai no joguinho da Alice! Qual é, ela não vai morrer se tomar o suco aguado que a cantina daqui serve."

"Emmett! A culpa é sua, também. Se você não tivesse se distraído tanto com as Mrs. Wesner e Hackett, nós teríamos conseguido as Cocas!"

"Eu?! Era você que estava todo-todo com a Ms. Miya!"

"Todo-todo?! A mulher tava tentando montar em mim! Eu estava tentando me esquivar dela... Eu juro, aquela mulher tem um calabouço em algum lugar..."

"Emmett!" Rosnei para ele.

"Tá certo! Vamos lá, cara. Prefiro voltar pra cova dos leões a enfrentar a ira da Rose."

"Estou com você, irmão."

Observei os garotos saírem do refeitório. Assim que eles desapareceram, Alice bateu em meu braço.

"Ai! Por que tudo isso?"

"Você tinha que ser tão rude com a Bella, Rose?"

"Rude? Eu não fui rude! Eu fui verdadeira com ela! Mostrei o quão baixo Edward consegue chegar. De verdade, Alice, você quer mesmo que ela nutra outros sentimentos por ele? Você sabe, algo mais profundo que amizade? Você sabe que Edward não é bom pra ela!"

Alice suspirou e apoiou seu queixo em uma mão. "Eu sei. Eu sei que você está certa... Eu realmente espero que Edward consiga perceber que ele está ferindo mais gente do a si mesmo. Acho que eu só fico espantada em como ele pode ser indiferente quando se trata dessas coisas."

Balancei minha cabeça, assentindo. Eu não queria mais almoçar. Olhei para baixo a comecei a brincar com minha bandeja.

"Então, o que você disse a ele?"

Olhei para Alice, me perguntando sobre o que ela estava falando. "O que? Quem?"

"Edward... O que você disse pra fazer ele agir como um idiota novamente?"

Dei um muxoxo. "Esta é a parte engraçada. Eu não disse nada pra ele, na verdade. Tudo o que fiz foi ameaçar a sua reputação. Disse a ele que as garotas estavam começando a se perguntar o que aconteceu com o seu joguinho, e que James tinha ouvido tudo. E foi o que bastou."

Alice assentiu e murmurou, "Ele não mudou nem um pouco, não é?"

"Não." Foi tudo o que pude dizer.

----

**BPOV**

Não posso acreditar nisso. Me sinto como uma total idiota. Como pude ter sido tão enganada a ponto de pensar que Edward estava diferente, que ele tinha mudado? Pus minha cabeça em minhas mãos, dizendo a mim mesma para não chorar. Não valia a pena.

Digo, não é como se eu estivesse esperando uma completa transformação, mas como um amigo, eu esperava que ele ao menos AGISSE um pouco diferente. Não entendo como ele consegue agir de uma maneira comigo, e ser totalmente o oposto perto de todo mundo.

Por mais que eu odiasse dizer isso, Alice estava certa. Se ele não podia ser verdadeiro na minha frente e diante de todos, então não valia a pena. Eu estava certa em pensar que precisava manter meu foco em outras coisas.

Andei até o banheiro a lavei minhas mãos enquanto me mirava no espelho. Claro que eu posso não ser a garota mais bonita do mundo, mas eu _sou_ alguém. E pensando por conta própria, percebi que eu precisava perguntar a Edward o que estava por trás da sua ação no refeitório. Eu só precisava saber... Por mim.

O sinal tocou, e eu rapidamente fui até meu armário para rumar até Biologia. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, pois não fazia ideia de como iria abordá-lo, ou como iria conseguir alguma resposta. Eu só sabia que precisava fazer aquilo.

Edward já estava em seu lugar quando me sentei perto dele. Ele olhou em minha direção e sorriu, e eu retribuí... mesmo que hesitante.

"O que aconteceu?" ele me perguntou. Deus, ele realmente parece preocupado e quer descobrir qual foi o problema. A questão era que eu não conseguia mais discernir o que era real... _Quem_ era real. Este Edward, ou aquele que eu acabei de ver.

"Nada."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e rasgou uma folha de seu caderno. Então, começou a escrever.

Eu não tinha mais ideia do que fazer. Não deveria dizer nada? Deveria perguntar? O que?

_O que foi? Eu sei que há algo de errado com você._

_Não é nada, Edward. É sério._

_Não minta pra mim, Bella. Se eu posso te ajudar, você sabe que eu irei._

Fechei meus olhos, sabendo que este era o tipo de comportamento que me fez gostar dele, em primeiro lugar.

_Ok, bem... Eu só estava me perguntando por que você agiu daquela forma antes. Por que você fez aquilo no refeitório com todas aquelas garotas?_

O vi estudando o bilhete e então fechando a cara. Não achava que ele iria responder, mas ele o fez.

_É só um jogo que eu gosto de jogar, Bella. Só isso. Digo, os relacionamentos são assim mesmo. Você não pode levá-los a sério. Eu não levo as garotas a sério. Faz parte de quem eu sou._

Agora foi minha vez de amarrar a cara. Ele não levava as garotas a sério? Era só um jogo pra ele? Não tenho certeza se eu gostava deste Edward tão sincero comigo. Não se esta era a sua versão da verdade.

_E assim você acha não vai se machucar novamente? Você sabe, apenas _se_ colocando em primeiro lugar?_

O vi travar o maxilar enquanto lia. Eu sabia que ele não gostou do que escrevi, mas ele tinha que saber como as coisas seriam. E como ele não podia tomar qualquer tipo de relacionamento a sério? Se machucar faz parte do processo. É assim que você dá valor à vida... e ao amor. Mas aparentemente, ele não queria fazer parte disto. Ele já havia perdido muito, eu acho.

_Exatamente. Eu TENHO que pôr meus interesses em primeiro lugar, Bella. Ninguém mais. Além disso, ninguém aqui vale o meu tempo ou o meu esforço._

Olhei para ele quando li aquilo. Ele encarava o professor, se recusando a olhar em minha direção. Dizer que eu estava machucada seria um eufemismo. Eu estava além de ferida... Eu estava enfurecida.

Então é assim que ele joga, huh? Cuidando apenas de si? Sempre pensando em si mesmo, deixando os outros em segundo lugar? Ok então. Sendo sua aluna, acho que preciso prestar atenção no que o professor está dizendo... E eu irei mostrar a ele como eu estou aprendendo _do_ _melhor_...

* * *

**N/T: Sentiram o tom de vingança da Bellinha?**

**Também estão com vontade de se vingar?**

**Pois bem, o próximo capítulo está a caminhos!!  
**


	28. Torn

**N/T: Stephenie criou Twilight. I'mwiththevampires08 criou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Eu? Traduzo a segunda obra. Não tenho direitos sobre mais nada.

* * *

**

Música: Torn, da Natalie Imbruglia

_**I'm all out of faith, this is how I fell**_

_Eu estou totalmente sem fé, assim é como eu me sinto_

_**I'm cold and I am shamed**__** lying naked on the floor**_

_Estou com frio e estou envergonhada, deitada nua no chão_

_**Illusion never changed into something real**_

_Ilusão nunca se transformou em algo real_

_**I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**_

_Eu estou bem atenta e eu posso ver que o céu perfeito está dilacerado_

_**You're a little late, I'm already torn**_

_Você está um pouco atrasado, eu já estou dilacerada

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Eu não podia esquecer o fiz a Bella... O que disse a ela.

_Exatamente. Eu TENHO que pôr meus interesses em primeiro lugar, Bella. Ninguém mais. Além disso, ninguém aqui vale o meu tempo ou o meu esforço._

Até para mim aquilo foi duro... Foi baixo.

Não que eu não concordasse com a primeira parte do que tinha escrito. Estava correto. Eu TINHA que procurar o melhor... de mim. Eu percebi que, se eu não o fizesse, acabaria machucado mais uma vez... Sentindo como se a minha vida, meu mundo, estivessem sendo arrancados de minhas mãos. Só em pensar naquela época da minha vida já dava um nó em minha garganta.

Mas por outro lado... Eu não deveria ter insinuado para Bella que ela era daquele tipo de garota. Era verdade que ninguém, nenhuma das garotas com quem eu já estive, fizera valer meu tempo. Mas dizer que ela fazia parte daquele grupo... Bem, não foi a minha atitude mais brilhante.

Deus, mas eu tinha que dar um fim naquilo. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo no minuto em que escrevi e entreguei o bilhete a ela. Bella precisa ficar longe de mim... e rápido. Eu estava esperando que, se a magoasse o bastante para acabarmos de uma vez com as lições ou ao menos acelerá-las, então ela poderia sair da minha vida... sair da bolha que eu havia criado para mim mesmo.

Aqui, eu estava seguro. Longe das pessoas, longe de olhares indiscretos... Onde eu podia apenas estar sozinho e nunca mais me machucar por ninguém. Eu amava minha família, incluindo Bella, mais do que tudo nesse mundo; mas era este tipo de sentimento que me assustava. Digo, você só não sai ferido se não ligar para os outros, certo?

E além do mais... Bella precisava estar com alguém que não tivesse tantos problemas... Sem todo esse tormento emocional. Eu nunca seria bom o bastante para alguém como ela. Ela realmente era um anjo por se importar com minhas angústias.

Por isso agora eu tinha essa urgência insana em encontrá-la para dizer a ela o quanto lamentava. Dizer que não foi minha intenção fazer aquele comentário detestável. Bella é diferente. Diferente até mesmo de Rose e Alice; eu não sei como, mas ela é. Ela é realmente... especial. Se existe uma pessoa nessa escola que vale a pena conhecer... Esse alguém é Bella.

Bati minha cabeça contra meu armário, totalmente frustrado, quando ouvi uma voz suave atrás de mim.

"Você está bem, Edward?"

Me virei e encontrei Angela parada ali, com Ben ao seu lado. Ele estava segurando os livros da namorada... Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Eu suspirei. "Ei, Ang."

"O que aconteceu?"

Encolhi meus ombros, sem ter certeza se queria conversar sobre isso ou não. Especialmente com Angela.

"Edward, você sabe que eu estou aqui se você quiser se abrir, não é?"

Olhei para longe, para o vasto corredor, e assenti. A escola estava realizando outro pep rally hoje, então os corredores estavam abarrotados com as crianças indo e vindo pra guardar suas coisas nos armários e pegar o que era necessário para irem ao ginásio.

"Ok, bem, eu vou indo. Meu número continua o mesmo, então se precisar de alguma coisa dê um toque, ok?"

Ben segurou sua mão e eles começaram a se afastar, quando eu gritei, "Ang! Espera!"

Ela se virou e me olhou, um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Sim?"

Deus, eu não consigo me lembrar de quando foi a última vez em que realmente olhei Angela nos olhos. Doía muito encará-la, mas ainda assim, eu precisava perguntar algo a ela.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Se você não se importar?"

Ela assentiu. "Claro, o que é?"

"Bem... eu meio que estraguei muito as coisas com alguém. Digo, realmente, _realmente_ detonei com tudo. E agora não sei como consertar."

"Oh. O que você fez?"

Balancei minha cabeça, desviando o olhar. Eu não queria chegar nesse ponto com ela. Porque caso contrário, eu levaria uma surra se ela soubesse o que eu tinha escrito e pra _quem_.

"Foi uma coisa que eu disse. Realmente cruel, mas não foi a minha intenção."

Angela fitou o espaço, pensando em sua resposta. Então ela virou-se para me encarar e examinou minuciosamente meu rosto... meus olhos. Se alguém nesse mundo pudesse me ler, seria Angela.

"Está bem. Eu posso ver que você está arrependido. Então, é só se desculpar."

"O que? Só isso?"

"É... de certa forma. Vai ser bom para ela ouvir você admitindo o quanto foi um imbecil, e que você não estava raciocinando direito. Diga a ela que você não quis dizer aquilo, e que se desculpa, realmente. E irá ajudar muito se você olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, então ela saberá que está dizendo a verdade. E prepare-se para rastejar..."

Olhei para baixo, para meu pulso. Eu tinha estado brincando inconscientemente com minha pulseira marrom, que nós havíamos trocado há tanto tempo atrás. A fitei, pensando em Bella e em seus olhos castanhos tão compreensivos e pacienciosos.

Deus, como eu fui idiota. Murmurei, "Mesmo se eu tiver que rastejar, eu..."

De repente olhei para Angela e disse, "Espera. Como você sabe que foi uma garota quem eu ofendi?"

Ela sorriu e falou, "Com você, geralmente é. Foi só um palpite."

Hmmm... Fazia sentido. "Bem, obrigado. Você sempre sabe o que dizer pra me ajudar."

Angela me deu um rápido abraço, acenando um adeus e saiu com Ben. Eu nunca poderia recompensá-la por sua sabedoria.

Me apressei em deixar meu armário e andei pelo corredor até o ginásio.

Eu tinha uma nova visão agora... Uma visão onde encontrava Bella e dizia a ela como eu estava arrependido. E sim... Eu estava preparado para rastejar. Nunca tive de me humilhar por ninguém antes, mas acho que sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

_Agora, onde eu vou encontrá-la?_

_Oh, eu sei... Provavelmente no banheiro feminino por aí chorando. Talvez eu possa encontrar Rose ou Alice e pedir a elas para procurar nos banheiros pra mim antes de elas se juntarem às cheers..._

E falando no diabo... Aqui estavam elas.

"Rose! Alice! Hey, esperem!!"

Corri até elas e as duas se viraram para me encarar... Pegas em flagrante. Eu tive um pressentimento de que elas haviam falado com Bella recentemente. Merda.

"Oh, olá, _Dick_ward. O que _você_ quer?"

Rolei meus olhos diante daquela infantilidade. "Muito maduro, Rose. Bolou o apelido sozinha, foi?"

"O que você quer?"

"Ok, escuta. Acho que eu falei uma coisa não muito inteligente da minha parte pra Bella. Acho que feri os sentimentos dela. Preciso que vocês me ajudem a procurá-la no banheiro feminino. Ela está provavelmente em algum lugar assim chorando neste exato momento."

"E por que diabos você acha que ela está chorando no banheiro?" Alice não parecia muito tolerante.

"Bem... Porque eu a machuquei. Quero dizer, não é isso que as garotas fazem quando um cara machuca os seus sentimentos?"

Rosalie revirou os olhos para mim. "Você, meu querido irmão, tem assistido muita novelinha água-com-açúcar ultimamente. Nós NÃO CHORAMOS até secar. Nós... nos vingamos."

_O quê?_

"De qualquer forma, Bella está aqui com a gente. Acho que você a julgou mal, Edward. Ela está logo ali... Consegue ver? Bem ali, com Mike, Tyler e Eric."

Olhei adiante de onde nós estávamos e vi Bella onde Alice havia graciosamente apontado.

_Puta merda..._

Eu pude ouvir o sorriso na voz de Rosalie quando ela falou. "É, nós a ajudamos com o guarda roupa. Acontece que a Bellinha aqui queria _repaginar_ o visual... a la Mrs. Hale e Brandon."

'Repaginadas' NÃO era a palavra que eu teria usado para descrever aquelas roupas. O certo seria 'provocativas'... ou '_indecentes'_. Bella iria me matar.

Lá estava ela, vestida com a menor saia de uniforme que eu já vi na minha vida... E isso diz alguma coisa. O tecido acabava pouco abaixo de sua bunda, e a camiseta não era muito melhor, não. Seus seios estavam praticamente saltando do seu top, que tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos, não deixando nada para a imaginação. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque desarrumado, sustentado apenas por um lápis.

Mas o que era pior? Aqueles babacas estavam caindo por cima dela, medindo-a de cima a baixo com os olhos ávidos, secando seu corpo... Suas curvas.

Engoli o nó que havia se formado em minha garganta. Olhei para o lado e vi as duas diabinhas acenando para mim enquanto se afastavam.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Edward. Se divirta no pep-rally!"

Eu fiz a única coisa em que consegui pensar no momento. Ergui meu dedo médio para as duas, enquanto elas rumavam para o ginásio. Vadias desgraçadas... Por que diabos eu ainda saio com elas?

Andei rápido, ganhando velocidade enquanto me aproximava de Bella. Agora havia um grande grupo de rapazes em volta dela, todos ouvindo com muita atenção. Não tenho a mínima ideia do que ela estava dizendo, só que os marmanjos ali eram todos sorrisos enquanto ela falava.

Assim que cheguei perto o suficiente para ouvir e ver tudo plenamente, parei. Eu sabia que Bella tinha me visto... ela sabia que eu estava ali. Então apenas me inclinei sobre meus calcanhares, cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e esperei.

Digo, era da _Bella_ que nós estávamos falando aqui. Nunca que ela teria a coragem de tentar qualquer coisa com qualquer um dali. Ela não é assim. Ela é diferente. Eu não devo tê-la mudado tanto. Então, com isto em mente, eu apenas sorri em sua direção, desafiando-a a ir mais longe.

Porque ela não iria.

Bella estava com uma perna erguida, escorada contra os armários e dando a todos aqueles cachorros uma boa mostra de suas pernas e decote. Eu decidi me intrometer na conversa, apenas para ter certeza de que ela não iria se envergonhar... como estava parecendo que iria. Não que eu me importasse. Quero dizer, o funeral era dela.

"Então, Bella, o quanto os seus cabelos são compridos, na verdade?" Eric era o mais próximo a ela, e eu sabia que ele tinha este estranho fetiche por garotas de cabelos longos. Que pervertido. Certamente, ela conseguia enxergar que ele não estava falando sério... Que ele só queria comê-la com os olhos.

Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Bella ergueu seu braço e retirou o lápis do coque, permitindo que seus cabelos chocolate descessem em cascatas em torno de seu rosto. Ela passou as mãos por eles, afagando e movendo a cabeça de um lado para outro para se certificar de que eles se espalhariam por seus ombros.

Eric, aquele filho de uma égua, inclinou-se e aspirou profundamente. Desgraçado... Eu sabia exatamente _o que_ ele estava sentido. Era morango... o cheiro do xampu dela. Aquele era o mesmo perfume que eu sentia quando nós estávamos juntos em meu quarto. O mesmo cheiro que estava impregnado em minha cama...

Não importa. Como eu havia dito... Esta era Bella. Ela não levaria aquela ceninha muito longe. Ela não podia... Ela não iria.

Ela não iria.

Ouvi Bella falando. "É, ele está mais curto do que antes. Cortei e tingi não faz muito tempo. O que vocês acharam, meninos?"

Houve uma série de 'yeahs' em torno dela, enquanto ela continuava parada lá, dando a eles o seu melhor sorriso. Então, correu seus dedos pelos cabelos de Eric e disse, "Eu acho o seu cabelo muito bom também, Eric. Eu não me importaria de ficar acariciando..."

Deus, ela estava muito perto dele... Parecia que ela estava sussurrando em seu ouvido. Mas que merda era aquela? De onde veio tudo aquilo?

Bella continuou rindo e conversando com todos eles, lançando-lhes olhares e sorrisos tímidos. Eu não entendia como ela fazia aquilo... Como ela podia agir dessa forma?

Mas ainda assim, lembrei a mim mesmo que ainda era Bella. Ela nunca cruzaria a linha. Em relação a isso, eu tinha certeza.

_Então por que você ainda está parado aí, vigiando ela?_

Porque... alguém precisa ficar de olho se nenhum desses garotos vai se aproveitar dela. Eu sou a única pessoa que teve bom senso suficiente pra ficar pra trás e ter certeza de que ela estaria ok.

_Claro, companheiro. Isto não tem nada a ver com o fato de você estar um pouquinho, quase nada, _ciumento_... não é?_

Ciumento? Eu? É claro que não! Eu não tenho ciúmes. Além do mais... Bella NÃO IRÁ fazer nada estúpido. Estou confiante.

Estou.

Ela não vai.

_Sim... Mas você já errou antes. Você pensou que ela estava em um banheiro por aí morrendo de tanto chorar pelo que tinha dito... e ao invés disso, aqui estava ela o tempo todo._

Inspirei, tentando me acalmar, e decidi acabar com meu monólogo interior. Não estava fazendo eu me sentir melhor.

Olhei mais adiante e percebi que James estava parado um pouco mais longe da multidão de rapazes, observando tudo. Sim... Ele estava assistindo com um interesse absorto. Deus, por que aquele ferrado não vai simplesmente embora?

Ouvi Mike Newton perguntar, "Então, Bella, quando você e eu poderemos sair juntos? Eu _sei_ que você poderia se divertir muito..."

Bella fez pouco caso do comentário e olhou para ele, "Agora... Por que eu iria querer sair com você, Mike?"

Ele sorriu, sem recuar diante do desafio que ela estava propondo. "Porque eu sei que eu poderia lhe dar uma noite que você lembraria pra sempre... e eu sou um exímio beijador."

Pode me matar agora. Por favor... Como é que Bella iria cair num pap...?

"Você é, é? Bem, e por que nós temos que esperar até o nosso primeiro encontro pra tirar isso a limpo? Vamos ver _agora_ do que você é feito, Mikey."

E ali mesmo, na minha cara, aconteceu. Bella se aproximou e segurou o queixo de Mike em sua mão, bruscamente trazendo-o em sua direção. Ela plantou sua boca na dele e, nem um segundo depois, os dois estavam presos num beijo. Eu estava esperando um selinho... Talvez um pouquinho de ação dos lábios. Mas quando vi a língua dela serpenteando para a boca dele... Bem, perdi o controle.

Marchei até onde todos estavam e arranquei Mike de perto dela. "Ok, o show acabou. Acho que todos nós temos um pep rally pra ir, não é?"

Mike olhou para cima, para me encarar. "O que é isso, Cullen? O que você tem..."

A expressão em meu rosto foi o suficiente para fazê-lo calar aquela maldita boca. Eu sabia que a criança tinha algum cérebro naquela cabeça. Em algum lugar.

Agarrei o braço de Bella e a puxei para mim, rapidamente me afastando da multidão, para longe dos olhos de James.

"Que porra é essa, Edward?" Bella estava pra lá de irritada... Ela estava lívida.

Eu sabia que iria pagar quando estivéssemos sozinhos, mas até que isso acontecesse, eu precisava encontrar um lugar onde nós pudéssemos conversar... ou _gritar_, como parecia ser o caso.

Vi uma sala de aula vazia à frente, afastada do ginásio e longe, muito longe, dos olhares curiosos. Ela ficava no final do corredor, e dentro estava escuro... Perfeito.

Abri a porta e empurrei Bella para dentro da sala, fechando e trancando a porta ao passar.

Nós dois estávamos respirando com dificuldade e só... estávamos tentando nos acalmar. Minhas costas ainda estavam viradas para ela, e eu estava tentando conseguir algum tempo para pôr meus pensamentos em ordem.

Bella não me deu este tempo, no entanto.

"O que foi aquilo, Edward? Por que você partiu todo homem-das-cavernas pra cima de mim?"

Dei um último suspiro para me acalmar e me virei pra ela. Ela continuava da mesma forma que estivera no corredor... Cabelos soltos, camiseta aberta e saia... Bem, ela deveria estar usando apenas as calcinhas, eu não via saia ali.

"O que você estava fazendo?! E que merda é essa que você está vestindo?? Está _tentando_ o título de maior piranha da escola, é?"

Ela cerrou seus olhos e deu um passo em minha direção. Então sussurrou, "Não. Este é o _seu_ cargo."

Ouch. Qual era o problema dela?

"Bella, eu não te entendo. Qual é o seu problema com o que eu faço? É o que eu sou... Quem eu sempre fui."

Ela balançou a cabeça fervorosamente. "Não, não é quem você sempre foi, Edward. Eu sei disso porque tenho Rosalie, Alice e Angela para provar. Elas te conheciam... Conheciam quem você era e agora você se tornou essa outra pessoa... Esta _coisa_."

"Então o seu problema comigo tem a ver com a maneira com que eu vivo a minha vida? Meu estilo de vida? Este é o seu problema?"

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, como se eu estivesse esquecendo o óbvio. "Sim!! Meu Deus, Edward... É claro que este é o meu problema. Ou você acha que qualquer um de nós gosta de ver você usando as mulheres e então largando-as por aí como lixo? Não está fazendo bem pra elas e nem pra você. Quero dizer, você não quer, um dia, encontrar aquele alguém especial e apenas estar com ela? Até que a morte os separe?"

Sim. Sim, eu queria. Mas eu nunca assumiria isso pra alguém. Amor... vida... felicidade... tudo era muito fugaz. Um dia você tem tudo, e é o homem mais feliz do mundo, e no dia seguinte... nada. São arrancados de suas mãos sem um único pedido de desculpas.

Sim... Como se eu estivesse me rendendo a toda essa porcaria novamente.

"Por que vocês garotas não conseguem simplesmente aceitar o fato de que eu estou feliz desse jeito?" Sua sobrancelha se ergueu, em sinal de ceticismo. "Não, é sério, eu estou. E aquelas garotas, bem, elas sabem no que estão se metendo. Eu não tenho relacionamentos. Eu já me envolvi, Bella. Me envolvi e não gostei disso. Agora sou um pássaro livre."

Bella relaxou suas mãos, descruzando seus braços e indo brincar com o botão da barra de sua camiseta. "Edward, eu não estou dizendo que você faz coisas inapropriadas com as garotas. Ou que você é rude com elas, porque eu sei que isso não é verdade."

"Você sabe?"

"Sim... As garotas comentam. Quero dizer, você não banca o Romeu para nenhuma delas, então elas estão sabendo o que você quer. Mas eu só não quero ver você se destruir."

"O que? Me auto-destruir?! Bella, eu estou perfeitamente bem e feliz estando desse jeito. Você não consegue salvar o mundo, por mais que queira. Eu nunca pedi pra mudar, Bella. Eu nunca prometi a você que eu seria esse cara que você imagina. Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas não pode me mudar. Eu nunca pedi por isso... Para ser diferente. Eu sou quem eu sou. Será que você consegue conviver com isso?"

De repente, seus olhos brilharam e ela me olhou com um conhecimento novo. Não estava feliz, era óbvio, mas parecia que ela havia entendido alguma coisa.

"O quê?"

"Você está certo, Edward. Eu não posso te mudar. Fui uma idiota por sequer pensar nisso. Rose me disse... e Alice também falou. Deus, até Angela me disse que eu não poderia fazer isso. E agora eu entendo o porquê. Você não QUER melhorar, não é? Você precisa estar disposto a fazer isso por conta própria... e este não é o caso. É como tentar fazer um elefante se mexer usando apenas as mãos. Você não consegue... a menos que o elefante QUEIRA andar."

Finalmente a fiz compreender. Ela percebeu que eu não iria mudar... Por Rose, por Alice, por Angela ou por Bella. Mas o que me dói é estar afastando ela de mim. Estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem, mas ainda assim... a dor de saber que eu nunca a deixarei entrar em minha vida... Irá me acompanhar para sempre.

"Eu não estou tentando te machucar ou te desapontar..."

"O que? Você não está me causando mal nenhum." Os olhos desafiantes de Bella queimaram nos meus. Seu orgulho estava claramente de volta ao comando. "Eu só estava preocupada com você, isso é tudo. Não tem nada a ver comigo. Mas agora que eu sei que isto é o que você quer... e como você sempre vai ser... eu vou desistir."

Talvez nós devêssemos mudar de assunto. Os dois estavam sendo um tanto impertinentes mais uma vez. "Então, por que você está vestida como Alice e Rosalie?"

Ela olhou para si mesma e rapidamente cobriu seus seios e abaixou um pouco sua saia. Não que eu me importasse...

"Eu só queria que você visse como é assistir alguém fazer algo estúpido."

"Ah. E este _alguém estúpido_ seria eu?"

"É, pra falar a verdade. Obviamente consegui minha resposta sobre como você é sempre o Don Juan do pedaço, então a partir de agora só irei me preocupar comigo mesma e com o que eu quero."

"E o que você quer, Bella?"

Sem nenhuma dúvida ou hesitação, ela olhou diretamente em meus olhos e disse, "James."

Deus... Por que senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago? Por que diabos ela faz isso comigo? "E quanto ao Newton?"

Ela franziu sua testa. "O que tem ele?"

"Bem... você o beijou. Acha mesmo que ele vai deixar você em paz depois do que fez?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça e esfregou seu rosto. "Oh, Deus... Por que eu não penso nessas coisas _antes_ de fazer?"

Sorri diante da sua ingenuidade. Se fosse comigo, eu teria apenas saído com ele, mas Bella...

"Eu tenho que sair com ele. Pelo menos uma vez."

"O que?"

Ela olhou para a minha cara surpresa. "Eu disse que eu preciso sair..."

"Eu sei o que você disse. Eu só não consigo acreditar nisso."

"Bem, eu obviamente não quero ficar em um lugar sozinha com ele. Talvez ele tenha tido uma ideia errada, já que eu o beijei. Vou convidá-lo para a Festa de Halloween na sua casa. Será perfeito, estará lotado de pessoas. Além do mais, você, Emmett e Jasper estarão lá. Se ele andar fora da linha, eu sei que vocês irão me proteger."

Sorri quando ela disse aquilo. Era verdade. Nós fazíamos o que fosse preciso para assegurar que nossas garotas estavam salvas e protegidas. Sou capaz de castrar aquele que _ousar_ machucá-la...

Huh. Isto me lembra que _eu_ a magoei hoje em Biologia.

"Acho que é uma boa ideia, Bella. Traga-o até a minha casa, e nós iremos te ajudar. Se houver alguns avanços indesejados, nós estaremos lá para colocá-lo no seu devido lugar."

Ela sorriu um pouco e disse, "Obrigada. Bem, vejo você mais tarde. Nós estamos perdendo todas as apresentações."

"Espera!" Avancei para segurar seu braço, então assim ela não poderia ir a lugar algum. "Eu tenho que dizer uma coisa pra você."

"Ok. O que é?"

Ela tentou agir de forma calma e controlada. Nada a feria, nada a irritava. Mas eu conhecia Bella melhor do que aquilo. Eu a havia machucado profundamente. Porém, ela nunca iria admitir isso pra mim, pois preferia guardar para si os sentimentos não tão positivos. Mas eu vi em seus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito pelo que eu disse na aula de Biologia. Eu preciso que você saiba que não foi minha intenção. Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Uma das _únicas_, pra falar a verdade. Eu estava sendo um completo babaca quando escrevi aquilo."

Olhei para baixo e percebi que tinha suas duas mãos presas nas minhas. Eu as afaguei, tentando assegurá-la de minhas palavras.

"Então por que você fez aquilo, Edward? Se eu sou uma amiga pra você, por que você tenta me machucar tanto assim?"

Agarrei sua pulseira verde e comecei a girá-la em seu pulso. Eu nunca fui bom com desculpas... Eu dificilmente as pedia.

"Eu só não quero ter você envolvida no meu mundo. Não quero que você pense que eu possa ou que eu vá mudar, ou que eu poderia..."

Parei de falar, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. Eu não tinha me dado conta da nossa proximidade até que ouvi seu sussurro, "Poderia o que?"

Olhei para ela e _senti_ que estávamos muito próximos agora. Eu tinha a acuado rente à parede, e estava segurando suas mãos, nossos dedos entrelaçados... e seu rosto, seus olhos, sua boca estavam a centímetros de mim.

"Que eu poderia estar em um relacionamento algum dia."

"Bem, Edward, esta é a sua perda, não a minha."

Eu assenti e olhei no fundo de seus olhos chocolate. "Me perdoa?"

Ela engoliu em seco, seus olhos fixos em minha boca. "Não faça aquilo de novo, Edward. Não me compare a _elas_. Se eu significo pra você mais do que elas... _não_ faça isso novamente."

"Nunca," eu sussurrei para ela, e então percorri a distância até sua boca e a beijei. Eu não tinha certeza se ela me corresponderia, mas depois de um pouco de persuasão dos meus lábios, ela abriu sua boca para mim.

Empurrei meu corpo em direção ao seu, nossos dedos ainda enlaçados, como se eu tentasse convencê-la do meu arrependimento. Senti sua língua em minha boca, fazendo pressão contra a minha, me provando.

O que havia começado como um doce, apologético beijo, transformou-se em um beijo repleto de desejo... necessidade... de luxúria. Suas mãos deixaram as minhas e ela as enlaçou em meu pescoço, infiltrando seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Gemi com a sensação de suas mãos em mim, enquanto movia meus quadris contra ela, deixando-a sentir a reação que causava em mim.

Minhas mãos subiram sua camiseta e deslizaram sob o sutiã. Eu podia sentir seus mamilos rígidos enquanto meus dedos corriam por sobre eles. Seu gemido me impeliu a continuar, então os prendi entre meus dedos e apertei.

Bella quebrou o beijo e disse contra meus lábios, "Ugh. Edward, nós não podemos fazer isso aqui. Nós estamos na escola."

Eu ri contra sua boca enquanto continuava a brincar com seus seios. "Você acha, honestamente, que _isso_ vai me deter? Além do mais... Você me quer, não é?"

"Ahhh... Você sabe que sim. Eu quero você... Deus, eu quero você..."

Corri minha mão para debaixo de sua saia e a levantei. Movendo sua calcinha para o lado, passei meu dedo para cima e para baixo, sentindo todo o líquido que já havia ali. O tirei de lá e o trouxe até minha boca, me certificando de que ela estaria olhando enquanto eu o chupava. "Mmmm... Você sabe como é deliciosa, Bella? Eu não consigo me satisfazer do seu gosto... do seu cheiro quando está excitada. Você vai me deixar chupar _ela_?"

Bella estava travando uma batalha interna. Ela me desejava também, isto era certo, mas eu não sabia o que a impedia de dizer sim. _Talvez fosse o fato de vocês estarem na escola, e o risco de se meterem em problemas se forem pegos..._

"Eu não sei, Edward..."

_Ou talvez..._

"Bella, eu nunca dei nada em troca a nenhuma garota enquanto eu estive na escola. Esta seria a minha primeira vez fazendo uma coisa dessas. E eu gostaria que fosse com você, se você me permitisse."

Ela me beijou então, rapidamente e com urgência. Mas logo se afastou e disse, "Sua primeira, uh?"

Assenti. Seria maravilhoso se, por pelo menos uma vez, ela fosse a minha primeira em alguma coisa.

Bella sorriu e quase riu da situação. "Eu não posso acreditar que vou fazer isso, mas ok. Vamos lá."

Eu rapidamente peguei sua mão e a conduzi até o final da sala antes que ela mudasse de ideia. A mesa do professor teria sido a melhor escolha para o que nós iríamos fazer, mas desde que ela estava posicionada bem diante da porta da sala, era impossível.

Parei quando cheguei à mesa mais afastada da porta, e ajudei Bella a sentar em cima dela. As cadeiras eram baixas demais, e eu sabia que ela estaria desconfortável ali.

"Agora deite devagar. A sua cabeça estará fora da mesa, mas ao menos você estará numa posição elevada." Tirei suas calcinhas com urgência, as enfiando no meu bolso. "Levante suas pernas, Bella, e as envolva no meu pescoço."

Ela fez o que eu pedi, e eu inclinei minha cabeça em sua direção, dando uma longa lambida. Deus, ela tinha um gosto tão bom. Deixei minha língua passar por todo o local, provando seus lábios, sua entrada, para finalmente descansar em seu clitóris.

"Oooo Edward. Sim, bem aí... Continua."

Sorri internamente, pois Bella estava afiada. Quando ela estava extremamente excitada, qualquer tipo de toque a tirava do sério. Eu continuei trabalhando em seu clitóris, lambendo-o de cima a baixo, tendo certeza de que minha língua a estava tocando o mais rápido possível. Minhas mãos estavam em suas coxas, apertando-as e então as esfregando. Ela tinha uma pele muito macia.

Mudei minha tática e passei a usar minha língua para penetrá-la. Até mesmo com apenas minha boca, eu podia dizer que ela era apertada, e eu imaginei brevemente como nossa primeira vez seria. Eu apenas esperava ser capaz de tornar aquilo bom para ela. Bella merecia que sua primeira vez fosse algo que pudesse se lembrar com gosto... e não com arrependimento.

Senti a mão de Bella atrás de minha cabeça e, antes que eu percebesse, ela estava me empurrando em sua direção. "Mais fundo. Por favor, mais fundo..."

Usei minha língua, tão rápido quanto era possível, para _violá-la_. E Deus, ela gostou daquilo. Suas mãos continuavam me trazendo para mais perto, querendo que eu fosse mais fundo e mais rápido. Eu agarrei seus quadris e me esforcei ao máximo para mantê-la parada. Mas ela continuava em movimento, e aquilo dificultava um pouco as coisas pra mim.

Ergui minha cabeça e arfei, "Está pronta? Já quer gozar?" Eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de segurar por muito mais.

"Oh... yeah! Sim, sim, me faça gozar..."

Com um último olhar em seus olhos cheios de luxúria, abaixei minha cabeça em direção ao seu clitóris já inchado e o chupei. Prendi aquele ponto sensível e suguei gentilmente, e então usei minha língua para lambê-lo. Ela se movia violentamente a este ponto, seus quadris tentando se erguer da mesa para se aproximar da minha boca.

"Edward... Merda... Não pára! OMG, OMG, OMG..."

Minha língua corria cada vez mais rápido, sabendo que seu orgasmo estava se aproximando. Apenas a maneira como ela falava comigo me assegurava disto. Bella praguejava mais do que o normal quando estava prestes a gozar.

"Putamerda!"

E lá estava. Seu corpo se contorceu enquanto eu sentia seu líquido quente escorrer. Eu apanhei rapidamente, esperando não ter esquecido uma única gota. Suas mãos continuavam a correr pelos meus cabelos enquanto ela voltava das alturas.

Assim que percebi que ela havia acabado e que eu tinha limpado tudo, fiquei de joelhos e me inclinei sobre ela. "Melhor agora, amor?"

Ela me deu um sorriso preguiçoso e disse, "Definitivamente, bem melhor agora."

Peguei sua mão e a ajudei a se levantar da mesa, deixando-a endireitar a saia. "Umm... Onde estão as minhas calcinhas?"

Sorri para ela.

"Edward... Me dê elas de volta. Eu não posso sair daqui sem nada por baixo!"

"É claro que pode. Além do mais, nós estamos indo pra casa."

"O que? Por quê?"

Apontei para o relógio na parede. "Porque nós ficamos aqui durante todo o pep rally. Já é hora de irmos."

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu que eu estava certo. "Merda! Nós demoramos tanto assim?"

"Sim. Agora vem cá, vamos." Estendi minha mão pra ela, que hesitou.

"Qual é o problema?"

"É só que... você não teve a chance de..."

Sorri. "Está ok. Nós não temos que fazer isso agora."

Ela baixou o olhar e eu mal a ouvi dizer um "Oh."

Andei para junto dela e ergui seu queixo. "O que foi? O que esse 'oh' quis dizer?"

Bella olhou para a porta, obviamente desejando poder simplesmente ir embora. "Eu não percebi que você já tinha... Que alguém já tinha..."

"O que?"

Ela suspirou, exasperada. "Que alguém já tinha feito isso por você hoje."

"Hã?!" De onde ela tirou essa ideia?

"Não. Ninguém esteve comigo. Na verdade, a última pessoa que fez isso foi você."

"É mesmo?"

"É. E a única razão pela qual eu não quero fazer isso agora, é que eu não quero ser pego aqui. Seria um problema maior para nós."

Bella sorriu e assentiu, pegando minha mão e nos puxando para fora da sala. Ela abriu a porta e espiou o corredor. Quando tudo estava limpo, nós rapidamente nos esgueiramos para fora da sala e nos dirigimos ao estacionamento.

"Está planejando ir ao jogo desta noite?" Me virei para Bella e a convidei enquanto andávamos até o meu carro.

"É claro. Aonde mais eu iria? Mas primeiro, você poderia me levar até a minha casa, pra eu me trocar? Tenho certeza que os outros já planejaram irem juntos."

Sorri pra ela e abri a porta. "Sim. Eu acho que nós iremos ao jogo juntos, então."

"Acho que sim."

Sentei atrás do volante e esperei, com todas as minhas forças, que estivesse tudo ok com Bella agora.

----

**BPOV**

Tudo _não estava_ ok comigo ainda. Edward sempre seria... Edward. Ele deixou isso muito claro: não queria um relacionamento. No final das contas, não estava procurando por _alguém_ em especial. Ele só gostava de ser um 'pássaro livre', como havia dito.

Dei um olhar em sua direção enquanto ele dirigia o Volvo até minha casa. Parecia tranquilo... em paz. Me virei para olhar pela minha janela.

Será que ele podia mesmo ser feliz desta maneira? E pra falar a verdade, por que eu me importo? Edward tem sido sempre apenas Edward pra mim. Eu nunca o conheci da forma que as outras garotas o descreviam. _Este_ era o Edward que eu sempre conheci. O mesmo homem sentado aqui, ao meu lado. Aquele que possui a boca mais maravilhosa... e mãos... e cabelos...

Porcaria. Eu sempre começo a viajar quando penso sobre Edward. De qualquer forma, voltamos ao ponto. Por que eu me importo? Porque ele é meu amigo, por isso. Foi ele quem me ajudou a ser essa mulher sensual que sou agora. Tudo o que eu sei devo a ele, e só desejo o seu melhor. Isso é tudo.

Exceto, que eu não conseguia deixar de ter este sentimento superprotetor, e não era só isso. Eu não podia especificar, mas sabia que havia mais. Tenho certeza que irei descobrir em breve.

Me recostei no banco do Volvo e fechei os olhos.

"Você está bem, Bella?"

"Estou, só um pouco cansada. Mas vou ficar bem quando nós sairmos pra encontrar os outros."

Ele assentiu e continuou prestando atenção na estrada.

Pensei na conversa que tivemos antes. Ele parecia arrependido por ter ferido meus sentimentos. Mas a coisa com Edward era que, eu não sabia se podia confiar nele. Eu nem tinha certeza se poderia acreditar nele! Ele parecia sincero, mas sempre soube que Edward era um grande ator. Ele consegue fazer você acreditar em qualquer coisa que queira.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava querendo dele. Ele pediu desculpas, e realmente, o que mais eu poderia esperar? Mas é só que, às vezes, um simples pedido de desculpas não é o suficiente. Porém, eu não quero prolongar essa discussão mais do que o necessário. Meu tempo com Edward era limitado agora. Nós havíamos tentado de tudo, então a única coisa que faltava para eu fazer, seria o sexo propriamente dito.

Minha mente deu voltas com esta possibilidade. Eu estava pronta? Era isso mesmo que eu queria? Eu quero perder minha virgindade com Edward?

Eu sabia qual era a resposta para todas estas perguntas. Sim. Sim para todas.

Mas quando?

Lancei um olhar para Edward, e ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos sobre alguma coisa. Suponho que a melhor maneira de abordar esse assunto seria falando com ele a respeito. Descobrir qual seria o melhor momento para fazermos aquilo.

Não. Eu não queria que isso fosse planejado. Só iria colocar mais pressão em nós dois. Tudo deverá ser espontâneo. Eu acho que saberemos quando a hora chegar.

"Chegamos."

Levantei meu olhar e percebi que já estávamos em minha casa. "Vou esperar no carro enquanto você entra. Vou ligar pro pessoal, pra eles não devorarem toda a pizza até que cheguemos lá."

"Por mim, está ok."

Desprendi meu cinto de segurança e entrei em casa, andando até meu quarto. Rapidamente troquei meu uniforme da escola, me lembrando que teria de pedir a Edward minhas calcinhas de volta, e joguei as roupas na lavanderia.

Pus meu jeans mais confortável e uma camiseta, enfiando meus sapatos de qualquer maneira e prendendo o cabelo. _É,_ eu pensei, _posso não ser a garota mais linda do pedaço, mas estou passável_.

Desci as escadas correndo e tranquei a porta. Edward estava sentado no mesmo lugar quando voltei.

"Foi rápido. Espera aí... Cadê o estilo de antes e a maquiagem?"

Sorri. "Edward, é de mim que nós estamos falando. Estou num nível abaixo disso tudo."

Ele retribuiu o sorriso. "Sim, e agradeça a Deus por isso. Além do mais, você não precisa de tudo aquilo. Você já é linda naturalmente."

Oh, Deus. Agora eu estava corando. "Apenas dirija, bobão."

Ele riu e arrancou.

Me recusando a pensar novamente no assunto da minha primeira vez, me lembrei do fato de ter sido a primeira garota a quem Edward _correspondeu_ na escola. Senti esta sensação inexplicável borbulhando dentro de mim com o pensamento.

_Deus, o que há de errado comigo?_

Olhei para fora da janela e pensei sobre outra coisa. Outra primeira vez que nós poderíamos ter juntos. E então, o clique.

"Para o carro."

Edward olhou pra mim, preocupado. "Alguma coisa de errado?"

"Sim, na verdade tem, sim. Pare bem ali, atrás daquelas árvores."

Ele rapidamente assentiu, parecendo estar à beira de um ataque de pânico. Ele estacionou onde eu havia pedido, atrás de uma densa quantidade de árvores que bloqueavam a visão da estrada principal.

"Bella, se você não está se sentindo bem, é melhor falar logo..."

Abri meu cinto em um movimento rápido, me jogando para cima dele. O espaço era pequeno, é claro, mas eu estava determinada.

O beijei com urgência, esperando que ele respondesse.

E ele reagiu.

Seus braços me envolveram, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, colidindo nossos lábios com ainda mais força. O beijei um pouco mais, me preparando para aquilo que queria fazer com ele. Quero dizer, o pior que poderia acontecer era ele dizer não, certo?

Me afastei e rapidamente joguei minhas mãos sobre sua calça, trabalhando nos botões.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?"

"Estou tentando ter outra primeira vez com você."

Edward pareceu confuso a princípio, claramente sem entender, já que dar a ele um oral não seria uma primeira vez.

Mas fazer isso dentro do seu amado carro...

Eu continuei a abrir suas calças enquanto via a compreensão o atingir.

"Bella..."

Eu parei. Não iria forçá-lo a nada. Eu queria que esta fosse uma boa experiência entre nós dois. "Você não quer?"

"Não é isso, é só que..."

Me sentei de volta e disse, "Edward, está tudo bem se você não quiser. Eu não vou fazer isso se não for sua vontade."

Ele se inclinou em minha direção e respondeu, "Oh, eu _quero_. Só estava pensando em duas coisas. Primeira, está ok pra você?"

Me apressei em assentir. "Ok então. Segunda, eu não tenho nada aqui para me limpar. O que nós vamos fazer quanto a isso?"

Nessa hora, sorri para ele. "Não seja tão absurdo, Edward. Eu vou engolir."

Ouvi um gemido escapar de seus lábios enquanto ele fechava os olhos. Esta era a minha chance.

O empurrei de volta para o banco e me ajustei em meu lugar, então assim eu poderia me abaixar sem ter nada me cutucando em lugares inadequados. Quando estava confortável, libertei seu membro já totalmente rígido e comecei a estimulá-lo algumas vezes.

Ele parecia tão delicioso como nas minhas lembranças. Agora, só restava conferir se o gosto era tão bom quanto eu me recordava.

Me inclinei em sua direção e o levei à boca, percorrendo-o devagar até que estivesse totalmente molhado.

"Oh Bella..."

Aparentemente eu estava fazendo direito. Usei minha língua para lambê-lo, e contornei sua cabeça. Senti o meu gosto favorito bem ali no topo, e suguei com força. Outro gemido de Edward, e eu sabia que estava no caminho certo.

Desci com minha boca o máximo que consegui, e comecei a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce. Eu não conseguia alcançar seus testículos, já que eles estavam dentro das calças, então usei minha mão para arranhar suas coxas.

Sua mão veio parar atrás da minha cabeça para me ajudar no ritmo que ele queria. Pude sentir seus quadris se erguerem do banco, então sabia que ele estava perto.

"Eu... vou..."

Gemi sem parar em volta de seu membro enquanto minha cabeça se movimentava cada vez mais rápido. "Merda... Bella, aqui vai."

O deixei entrar o mais fundo possível em minha boca, e o senti se libertar. O líquido quente desceu pela minha garganta, e eu chupei tudo o que pude. Queria que ele se sentisse tão bem como havia feito comigo naquela sala.

Meu ritmo foi desacelerando até que sua mão deixou minha cabeça, caindo molemente ao seu lado. Depois de ter certeza de que havia tomado até a última gota, levantei minha cabeça do seu colo e me sentei.

Edward virou seu olhar para mim e sorriu preguiçosamente. "Nossa, Bella, isto foi..."

"Jura?"

Ele assentiu. "Se foi. E obrigado por outra primeira vez. Na verdade, você provavelmente será a única. Não tenho certeza se eu poderia deixar outra garota fazer isso comigo no meu carro."

"E por que não?"

"Eu não sei. Deve ser pelo mesmo motivo que não deixo ninguém ir ao meu quarto, sabe? É muito pessoal. Quero dizer, é meu... meu próprio tipo de santuário."

"Huh. Bem, obrigada por me deixar fazer isso, Edward."

"Você está brincando? _Eu_ deveria estar te agradecendo. Eu sou o único que tive todo o prazer aqui."

Ri dele e da loucura que havíamos feito. E do fato de ter sido tudo minha ideia.

Tomamos nossos lugares e voltamos à estrada, rumo à pizzaria. Eu sabia que a turma toda estaria lá esperando por nós, e embora estivesse contente por isso... Minha felicidade maior seria encontrar as pizzas. Eu estava faminta.

Quando entramos, os encontramos já ao redor de uma mesa.

"Hey, gente! Onde vocês se meteram?! A pizza está esfriando aqui!"

Edward e eu rimos enquanto eles abriam lugares para nós na mesa. Me sentei e apanhei uma fatia, sem me importar em esperar por Edward. Vi que ele estava prestes a se sentar quando Jasper o deteve.

"Ei, o que é isso?"

Ele puxou um pedaço de tecido que saía do bolso de Edward, e o ergueu na frente de todo mundo.

_Que merda! Minhas calcinhas!_

* * *

**N/T: Uh... calor, né?**

**O quê? Incêndio?**

**É, foi o que eu pensei.  
**


	29. Verdade ou Consequência

**NT: Não possuo direitos sobre Twilight ou sobre Bitter Sweet Symphony. Apenas traduzo - com a devida autorização e - com o maior prazer.**

Músicas: You Shook Me All Night Long, do ACDC

Pour Some Sugar On Me, Def Leppard.

* * *

**AVISO:**

**Capítulo não indicado para leitoras CARDÍACAS e/ou**

**com INCONTINÊNCIA URINÁRIA.**

**Por quê? Oh... veremos mais adiante! *pisca

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Mas que bela porcaria.

Ali estavam elas, expostas em toda a sua glória pra todo mundo ver. Quero dizer, fala sério, isso poderia acontecer com qualquer um? A resposta é não, não poderia. Coisas assim só aconteciam comigo.

"De quem são desta vez, Edward?"

A pergunta de Alice me fez parar a meio caminho de morder meu pedaço de pizza. Desviei o olhar, e percebi que Rosalie estava me encarando.

"O que?" Perguntei, pegando um pedaço e mastigando lentamente, a fim de não ter de responder nenhuma de suas inquisições.

Os olhos de Emmett quase saltaram das órbitas. "Caramba! Elas são suas, Bella? Nossa... Isso sim é que é uma rapidinha."

Edward pegou as calcinhas da mão de Jasper e as enfiou em seu bolso, vindo se sentar ao meu lado. "Cala essa boca, Em. Você não sabe do que está falando."

Ele deu de ombros e continuou com sua pizza, como se não se importasse. Mas a expressão em seu rosto me dizia o contrário.

"Então, Bella, onde estão suas calcinhas?" Alice sorriu em minha direção, para o que eu respondi, "Estou usando elas, Alice. Gostaria de dar uma olhada?"

"Sim, por favor!" Jasper e Emmett ergueram suas mãos ao mesmo tempo, olhando ansiosamente pra mim.

"Nem vem, eu não estou falando com vocês, meninos." Olhei de volta para as garotas. "Ok, deem uma olhada." Levantei da mesa e me virei de lado, levantando minha camiseta e baixando um pouquinho minha calça, revelando um pedaço das minhas calcinhas turquesa.

"Viram? Eu falei. Estou com elas aqui."

Rose e Alice assentiram, e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Quando olhei para Edward, ele ainda estava comendo, olhando pra fora da janela com indiferença.

_Bem, pelo menos alguém aqui está frio com tudo isso..._

Justo quando eu estava prestes a pegar outro pedaço de pizza, Jasper falou e quase me matou do coração.

"Sabe... eu lembro que a Alice disse alguma coisa sobre ter comprado pra você um belo conjunto de lingerie turquesa. Na verdade, as meninas compraram todos os tipos de coisas novas, não foi?"

Balancei a cabeça lentamente, sem entender onde ele estava querendo chegar com aquilo, e sem querer saber, também.

"Então, isso deve significar que você está usando o par da calcinha, certo?"

Ah, não. Eu senti todo o sangue fugindo do meu rosto. Qual era o problema dele? Normalmente Jasper não ligava pra essas coisas, a menos que tivesse feito uma aposta...

Puta merda.

Ele _fez_ uma maldita aposta... E ele estava agora querendo provar que havia ganhado. Eu sabia exatamente sobre o que era a aposta, também. Que Edward e eu estávamos nos pegando por aí antes de virmos à pizzaria, independentemente se eu estava ou não brava com ele ainda.

_Maldição!!_

"Bella? Você deve ter o sutiã do conjunto, certo?"

Suspirei e me virei para encarar as garotas. Bastou um olhar nas suas caras presunçosas, e eu percebi que elas sabiam. Puxei a gola da minha camiseta até o ombro e mostrei a eles a alça do sutiã.

Não era turquesa. Era preto... A mesma cor daquelas malditas calcinhas.

Todos na mesa arfaram ao mesmo tempo, mas era tudo um falso choque. Ninguém ali estava realmente surpreso. Bando de idiotas melodramáticos...

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi esconder meu rosto entre as mãos e rezar pra que a gozação fosse rápida e misericordiosa. Edward falou primeiro.

"Olha, não é o que vocês estão pensando, ok? Nós não tivemos uma lição ontem porque eu estava numa competição, então nós fizemos isso hoje. Pura e simplesmente."

"Uh-huh..." Emmett deixou seu pedaço de pizza de lado e olhou para Edward. "E o que foi exatamente esta lição? Você sabe, pra ser tão importante que não pudesse esperar até terça?"

Edward suspirou e largou sua fatia também. Ele então se recostou em sua cadeira e começou a discursar com um profissional... ou a _mentir_ como um, eu não tenho certeza.

"Vejam, eu não posso ficar pra trás em minhas aulas com a Bella. James está começando a percebê-la, e eu preciso acelerar um pouco as coisas, sabe? Então cada lição conta. Nós não pudemos fazer tudo hoje a noite por causa do jogo, e eu não quero usar meus sábados pra uma coisa como essa. Além do mais, eu acho que Alice queria que todos nós fizéssemos alguma coisa juntos no sábado, não é?"

Alice assentiu, dizendo que nós iríamos ficar juntos e que eu precisava ir com eles também. Aparentemente, Charlie e Renée já sabiam que eu iria dormir fora naquele dia, e eles não relutaram muito em me liberar.

Todos sabiam antes de mim. Legal.

Rosalie ainda estava um pouco cética enquanto olhava para Edward mais uma vez. "Então você está dizendo que isso foi uma _lição_, e não um _bônus_ totalmente independente?"

Edward rolou seus olhos. "É claro. Digo, qual é. Ou você acha mesmo que eu arrastei a Bella pra alguma _sala de aula_ pra gente ficar junto? Não, eu não sou desses. E não só isso, como Bella nunca teria me deixado fazer uma coisa assim com ela. Caramba, que tipo de garota você acha que ela é, Rosalie?"

Nossa. Ele era bom. Ele estava brincando com as emoções dos nossos amigos em relação a mim, e parecia que estava funcionando. Rosalie e Alice pareciam ter aprendido a lição.

"Bem, e sobre o que foi a aula de hoje?" Emmett perguntou.

"Espontaneidade com um bocado de exibicionismo. Nós dirigimos até a floresta e ficamos um tempo lá. Nada demais."

"Nossa, Bella. Parece que você está se saindo muito bem, então. Logo você será uma mestra, como Alice e Rose."

Sorri um pouco. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma, tenho que admitir. Digo, eu assumi o controle no carro de Edward. Claro que ele poderia ter me recusado, mas ele o fez? Não. Na verdade, ele estava era ansioso pra fazer tudo aquilo.

Sim, eu podia sentir que estava mudando. Eu sabia que estava me tornando mais forte, mas ousada, e eu estava grata por isso.

Isso mesmo. Eu estava grata. Todos aqueles anos tenebrosos sendo incomodada por ser tímida... E agora, depois de anos e anos ouvindo aquilo, eu apenas queria mudar. Você sabe, fazer alguma coisa diferente. E caramba, eu estava_ definitivamente_ fazendo algo novo com meus amigos este ano. Era a despedida da escola, e eu iria encerrá-lo com um estrondo, disso eu tinha certeza.

* * *

"Anda logo, Bella! Você está atrasada!"

Alice agarrou minha mão e me arrastou para a sala de TV. Este parecia ser o mesmo cômodo onde todas as nossas indiscrições tomaram lugar no outro dia. Talvez fosse porque era uma sala muito grande... Ou porque tinha uma fechadura e um ferrolho na porta. Quem sabe?

"Alice!! Eu só estou 2 minutos atrasada. Deus me livre se eu tivesse que fazer xixi antes de sair da minha casa!"

Ela se virou e riu para mim. "Oh, você fala como se nós não tivéssemos um banheiro nesta casa. Você poderia simplesmente usar o nosso."

Rolei meus olhos para ela. "Isso faz tanta diferença assim?"

Ela só mostrou a língua pra mim.

Olhei em volta da sala onde estávamos, e percebi que Esme estava conversando com Rosalie a um canto, e no outro lado estava Carlisle com Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Segurei o ombro de Alice para impedi-la de entrar.

"Nós estamos encrencados?"

Ela parecia confusa, enquanto olhava de volta para mim. "E por que nós estaríamos? O que você fez?"

"Nada. Mas por que Carlisle e Esme estão aqui?"

"Hmm, eu não sei... talvez porque esta é a casa deles, e nós somos os convidados?"

"Oh." Eu não sei o que estava esperando, mas com certeza não era uma resposta tão óbvia quanto aquela. Nada que os Cullen faziam era simples.

"Meu deus, Bella, não pareça tão desapontada."

Dei de ombros e passei por ela, indo até Esme e Rosalie. "Olá, Esme. Bom te ver de novo."

"Oh, olá, Bella querida. Como você está?"

"Bem, hoje é sábado e nós não temos que voltar a escola até terça-feira, então... Posso dizer que estou muito bem."

Esme riu diante do meu entusiasmo. Ela tinha a risada mais linda... como sinos. Não me admira que Carlisle tenha se apaixonado por ela. Ela tinha um corpo matador.

"Então Alice, o que exatamente você tem planejado pra hoje a noite?"

"Bem, Esme, estou pensando em nos manter acordados até tarde jogando pra, você sabe, conhecermos melhor uns aos outros."

O olhar que Esme deu mostrou que ela conhecia Alice muito bem para cair naquele papinho todo. "Alice..."

Alice riu.

"Está bem, está bem... Se você realmente quer saber, nós vamos brincar de Eu Nunca, e depois de Verdade ou Consequência."

"Santo Deus..."

"Não se preocupe, Esme. Eu tenho tudo sob controle. As portas da frente e dos fundos estão trancadas, então Emmett não vai poder sair pra se exibir para os vizinhos... Ou pedestres... Ou para a polícia."

Meu queixo foi parar no chão enquanto encarava Alice. E depois Esme. E Rosalie. Nenhuma delas parecia abalada. Bem, exceto Esme, cujo filho era o real causador de todas aquelas situações.

"Certo... Então certifique-se de que isto fique dentro da casa, ok? Eu não quero ter de pagar fiança para Emmett ou Edward por atentado ao pudor novamente."

Minha cabeça se voltou em sua direção. "Edward também?"

Esme assentiu. "Oh, sim. Uma vez Emmett pensou que seria engraçado se ele pudesse fazer Edward acreditar que podia ler mentes. Emmett concordava com tudo o que Edward dizia, para enganá-lo. Bem, quando Edward estava convencido, Emmett o levou para a rua, pra ver se ele poderia ler a mente de estranhos. E a escolhida foi uma senhora, nossa vizinha. Para encurtar a história, Emmett sussurrou no ouvido de Edward que ela queria vê-lo nu. Então... Edward tirou toda a roupa, a senhora chamou a polícia, e ele foi preso. O resto é história."

_Minha... nossa._

Não pude segurar o riso. Tentei, mas quando Rosalie começou a rir também, não consegui me controlar. E quando me dei conta, nós quatro estávamos gargalhando a beça. Isto pareceu ter chamado a atenção dos meninos, e eles vieram até nós.

Carlisle envolveu sua mulher com aqueles lindos e graciosos braços e disse, "E agora, o que é tão engraçado?" Eu consegui dizer, "Edward... Emmett... leitura de mentes..."

Emmett e Jasper caíram na risada também, mas Edward não estava tão feliz assim. "Ok, ok, vão rindo... Eu estava _bêbado_, por que vocês não conseguem entender isso?"

Rosalie respondeu, apertando suas costelas. "Oh, nós entendemos muito bem. Nós só não acreditamos nessa coisa de você achar que pode mesmo ler mentes. Fala sério, Edward."

Depois de um pouco mais de zoação pra cima de Edward, nós nos acalmamos e garantimos que não falaríamos mais no assunto... ao menos, não na frente dele.

Nos despedimos de Esme e Carlisle, e eles nos informaram que não estariam muito longe. Não estavam pensando em sair da casa, pelo que eu estava agradecida. Quero dizer, eu nunca estive com a gangue quando eles estavam bêbados... e odiaria estar sozinha na casa se alguma coisa desse errado como resultado de alguma estupidez.

Alice se virou para nos encarar e bateu palmas, anunciando, "Está na hora."

Todos nós andamos até a mesa de café diante da TV, e sentamos em volta dela. Ali, no centro, havia uma garrafa de Jack Daniels com seis copos. Meu estômago já deu voltas só em ver aquilo, e eu nem tinha começado a beber ainda.

"Todo mundo pegue o seu lugar. Agora, para a primeira parte da noite, vamos brincar de Eu Nunca, pra nos conhecermos melhor."

Nos conhecer? Ok. Todos eles se conheciam, tipo, desde _sempre_... então, este jogo deveria ser sobre _me_ conhecer melhor... Que beleza.

"Umm... Alice? Vocês já brincaram disto juntos antes?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Nunca achei necessário isso antes, mas agora..."

Que conveniente. Eu agora estava fazendo parte das suas festividades. Que garota de sorte.

"Ok, aqui estão as regras do jogo. Primeira, Emmett vai ser quem fiscaliza o licor. Já que ele consegue se controlar melhor do que nós, vamos contar com a sua ajuda. A intenção aqui não é beber até se acabar, pessoal. É só se soltar... Então, Bella, eu vou tentar não fazer com que você beba demais."

Bom. Talvez, só talvez, eu esteja apta a sair daqui hoje a noite sem estar totalmente embriagada.

Talvez.

"É assim que se joga: Eu vou começar dizendo, por exemplo, 'Eu nunca... menti para os meus pais.' Como já menti, eu bebo. Se você nunca mentiu, não bebe, e estará livre, de certa forma. Todo mundo entendeu?"

Olhei em volta e todos pareceram assentir. Alice estava na ponta da mesinha, e à sua esquerda estava Emmett, então Rose, eu, Edward e Jasper. Achei engraçado com todos nós estávamos amontoados no chão ao redor da mesinha, mas eu estava nervosa demais pra abrir a boca. Alice já tinha sua bebida na mão, e fez um sinal para que todos a imitássemos.

"Ok, gente, vamos ver... Oh, uma fácil. Eu nunca transei." Olhei em volta e vi todos os cinco levantarem seus copos e beberem. Todos, menos eu.

Não tenho certeza se estava aliviada ou irritada. Edward pôs sua mão no meu joelho e deu uma sacudida. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu vou cuidar disso em breve."

Senti um calafrio subir pela minha espinha quando ele me disse aquilo. Eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas ouvir Edward falar abertamente sobre isso... me excitou.

Alice e Rose trocaram olhares, mas não disseram nada. Eu tinha a sensação de que as duas iriam tentar tirar tudo o que conseguissem daquele jogo... e de mim.

Emmett encheu de novo o copo de todos, e era sua vez de falar alguma coisa. "Minha vez!! Eu tenho uma boa. Eu nunca... dei ou recebi um oral no carro."

De novo, toodo mundo bebeu, menos eu. Suspirei, me perguntando se aquelas perguntas seriam todas muito maduras pra mim. De repente me senti como uma puritana... uma santinha... uma... uma...

"Bella? Por que você não está bebendo?"

Me virei para Edward. "Do que você está falando? Eu nunca..."

"Sim, você já fez. Comigo. Ou então como você acha que eu poderia estar bebendo?"

Oh...

Enquanto todo mundo olhava para a gente, peguei meu copo e virei tudo em um só gole... e então engasguei. Edward bateu em minhas costas um pouco, me dizendo para respirar.

"MINHA NOSSA! Como é que vocês conseguem beber isso tantas vezes?"

Emmett riu para mim. "Você se acostuma, docinho. E Bella, eu tenho que dizer... mandou ver!! Quem diria que você já tinha feito uma depravação dessas em um carro?!"

Revirei meus olhos marejados para ele. Ele sorriu e respondeu "Minha garotinha está crescendo tão rápido..."

"Ok, ok... agora é a minha vez, então calem a boca." Rosalie pegou seu copo já cheio e disse, "Ok, seus bichonas. Eu nunca... peguei no pênis de um cara."

Ah... finalmente! Uma que eu podia definitivamente beber sem nenhuma hesitação. Peguei minha bebida e virei. Ainda queimava e eu tossi um pouco, mas longe de ser tão ruim quanto foi antes. Olhei para os outros e...

PUTA. QUE. PARIU.

Todos os copos estavam vazios, exceto o de Emmett... e ele não parecia muito entusiasmado em acompanhar os outros nesta rodada. Olhei para Edward e Jasper, e nenhum deles estavam surpresos com a revelação do outro... na verdade, eles não se olhavam.

De repente, Rosalie riu. "Ai meu deus!! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Caramba! Eu sempre soube que Edward gostava dessas coisas, por mais que ele nunca tenha demonstrado."

Me virei para ele. "Edward?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Ah, não. Sem chance de eu falar qualquer coisa sobre isso. Então nem tentem..."

"Mas... mas Rosalie disse... Você já...?" Eu não consegui nem terminar meus pensamentos, porque logo me dirigi a Jasper. "E você também, Jasper?"

Ele deu um pigarro. "É... umm... não foi nada... Não temos que tocar no assunto. Foi há muito tempo atrás... Você sabe, auto-descoberta e tudo isso."

Rosalie ainda estava dando risadinhas, mas todos os outros estavam chocados demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Emmett parecia que tinha perdido a voz, já que não questionava Edward ou Jasper... E nem tirava sarro da cara deles.

Eu não quis esperar por uma resposta, então falei. "Umm... certo, então acho que é a minha vez."

Alice sorriu para mim enquanto Emmett reabastecia todos os copos. Eu tinha bebido apenas duas doses, mas já estava me sentindo quente e relaxada. Era uma sensação estranha...

"Ok, então... umm... Eu nunca... fiz uma tatuagem." Olhei em volta e percebi que todos os copos estavam no mesmo lugar... exceto um.

Emmett tinha virado o dele em um único movimento. _Bem, ele se vingou da rodada em que perdeu._

"Você tem uma tatuagem, Em? Onde?"

Ele sorriu para mim, erguendo suas sobrancelhas. "Bem... Sabe de uma coisa? Esquece, eu não quero mais saber..."

Rosalie riu e então bateu no ombro de Emmett. "Não é nada disso, Bella. Emmett está só te provocando." Ela voltou sua atenção para ele. "Diga a ela o que é, seu bobão."

Em levantou sua camiseta e virou de costas para mim. Ali, em seu ombro esquerdo, havia o desenho de uma maçã com a palavra _Esme_ escrita dentro. Realmente, era muito linda.

"Oh, Emmett... é tão amável. O que significa?"

"Bem, já que Esme é professora e ela é a menina dos meus olhos, eu desenhei uma maçã e pus seu nome no meio. Você sabe, eu serei eternamente grato por ela ter me acolhido em sua vida e por ter me dado um lar... Um novo começo, sabe?"

Nossa. Eu não fazia ideia de que Emmett podia ser tão sincero e sério. "O que ela disse quando viu?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Você conhece Esme. Ela se desmanchou em lágrimas. Me deu um grande abraço e disse o quanto me amava. Então foi procurar Edward e fez o mesmo com ele."

Rosalie deu nele um leve empurrãozinho e disse, "Não aja como se não gostasse disso. Eu vi seus olhos se encherem de água naquele dia."

"Não eram lágrimas! Caiu um cisco no meu olho, e aquilo estava doendo!"

"Está certo, Em."

Ele alcançou o Jack e completou seu copo, então olhou para Edward. "Sua vez, irmão."

Edward tomou fôlego e disse, "Está certo, vamos ver... Eu nunca..."

Então ele sorriu.

"Eu nunca tive uma fantasia envolvendo Carlisle."

_É claro..._

Alice e eu pegamos nossas bebidas e tomamos. Nem preciso dizer, fomos as únicas. Vi Edward se virar para mim. "É sério, Bella? Carlisle?"

"O que?! Ele é extremamente charmoso! A sua mãe é uma mulher muito, muito sortuda."

Alice me apoiou. "Eu tenho que concordar com a Bella. Eu sei que Rose estaria com a gente, se não fosse pai dela." Duas almofadas de diferentes direções foram atiradas contra ela. "Ai! Rose! Jasper!"

"Bem, isso foi indelicado, Alice. Ele é nosso pai." Jasper fez uma careta de desgosto. Alice replicou, "Hmph. Você não consegue aceitar o fato de que ele é muito bonito."

"É claro que eu posso. De onde você acha que Rosalie e eu herdamos nossa beleza?"

Todos nós caímos na risada depois dessa. Ninguém disse nada sobre mim e a minha fantasia com Carlisle, mas peguei Emmett olhando para mim, perdido em pensamentos.

E eu não queria saber o que se passava naquela cabecinha.

Jasper seria o próximo no jogo, e ele parecia um tanto pensativo, tentando descobrir o que dizer para encerrar a brincadeira, eu acho. Nós o fitamos, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas só deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Estou sem ideias." Ele olhou para Alice, se concentrando. De repente, sorriu e disse, "Ok, já sei. Eu nunca... me apaixonei."

Me desanimei. Eu estava querendo tomar uma última dose de álcool antes de irmos adiante com os jogos...

Todos – exceto Edward e eu – levantaram seus copos e beberam. Depois que acabaram, Jasper olhou para nós. "Vocês dois nunca, nunquinha, se apaixonaram?"

Edward e eu balançamos nossas cabeças. "Não, não posso dizer que já tenha. E você, Bella?"

Balancei minha cabeça mais uma vez. "Não, nunca me apaixonei também. Mas acho que um dia, eu vou. Vou encontrar o cara certo e então BAM!, serei atingida como que por um raio."

"Em que mundo você está vivendo? O amor não atinge você simplesmente, Bella."

"Me desculpe, Edward, mas é assim mesmo." Rosalie o interrompeu e olhou para Emmett. "Se lembra de quando eu encontrei Emmett?"

Edward rolou seus olhos. "Sim, na verdade, lembro. Você e eu estávamos conversando, e a próxima coisa que eu vi, é que a sua atenção tinha sido totalmente desviada para o meu irmão, que recém tinha entrado no quarto. E você tem estado ao lado dele desde então."

Rose e Em trocaram um olhar que fez Edward e eu estremecermos. "Não se esqueça de mim e de Jasper, Edward. Do jeito que nós ficamos quando nos conhecemos."

Edward virou sua cara azeda para Alice. "Eu lembro. E realmente não quero pôr pra fora todo o álcool que recém tomei, só em lembrar como vocês dois se atraíram aquela noite."

Alice apenas deu uma risadinha.

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que demora tempo para se apaixonar, sabe? Eu duvido que irá acontecer comigo. Não estou procurando por isso, então não me preocupo." Edward estendeu a mão, levou o copo até sua boca e bebeu o resto de Jack.

"E tudo o que _eu_ estou dizendo é que quando a hora vier e meu Príncipe Encantado estiver na minha frente, eu vou saber. Assim como Rose e Alice souberam." Eu, por minha vez, estendi meu braço para meu último copo e o virei.

Nossa. Aquilo estava começando a ficar cada vez mais fácil de mandar pra baixo.

Alice ficou de pé e bateu palmas. "Bem, já chega deste jogo. É hora de começar pra valer."

"E o que será dessa vez?"

Ela mostrou a garrafa que estava escondendo em suas costas e disse, "É hora de brincar da minha versão de Verdade ou Consequência!"

* * *

Depois que Emmett tirou a mesinha do meio da sala, nós assumimos nossos lugares no chão, nas mesmas posições, com a garrafa no centro.

Eu estava nervosa. Embora tivesse algum álcool no sangue, ainda estava nervosa. Quero dizer, este era o maldito Verdade ou Consequência... com os _Cullen_... Com EMMETT!! Eu não fazia ideia do que esperar...

Alice chamou nossa atenção. "Ok, gente, é isso o que vai acontecer. Esta garrafa ficará no meio de nós. A pessoa em que estiver a vez terá que girar, e, independentemente em quem a garrafa parar, eles terão de se beijar. Quem girou então escolhe um pedaço de papel que eu vou colocar nesse vaso. No pedaço de papel estará escrito verdade ou consequência, e este será o desafio apresentado à pessoa indicada pela garrafa. As únicas exceções que eu irei abrir serão para os beijos entre irmãos. Sendo assim, Rose e Jasper estão isentos de se beijarem, bem como Edward e Emmett. MAS, vocês dois não contam, já que você é adotado, Em."

"Isso não importa. Estamos reivindicando nossa isenção." Emmett reclamou.

Alice rolou seus olhos. "Todo mundo entendeu?"

Respirei fundo, e todo mundo assentiu. Percebi que os garotos continuavam bebendo, e eu me aproximei de Edward. "Hey, se importa se eu pegar mais um pouco?"

Ele olhou para mim, descrente. "Você está mesmo me pedindo uma bebida?"

O encarei. "Eu estou prestes a brincar de Verdade ou Consequência com a sua família de malucos. Então _sim_, eu diria que isso me dá o direito de conseguir algum álcool vindo de você."

Ele sorriu para mim e encheu meu copo. "Relaxe, Bella. Não vai ser _tão_ ruim."

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Alice me chamou. "Você é a primeira, Bella. É a convidada."

Eu sabia que não faria nenhum bem se discutisse com ela, então apenas bebi o que Edward tinha me dado e alcancei a garrafa. Suponho que poderia ser pior... A garrafa poderia ter sido apontada para mim... por Emmett.

Girei e fechei meus olhos. Não ouvi mais nenhum barulho, então espiei por entre meus dedos. Tinha caído em Rosalie.

"Venha aqui, docinho!!"

Tive que rir do entusiasmo de Rose. Talvez fizesse eu me sentir melhor.

Me arrastei em sua direção, e ela me encontrou no meio do caminho. "Pronta?"

Eu assenti. Ela se inclinou para mim e descansou seus lábios sobre os meus. Pude sentir o cheiro do whisky naquele gosto único. Era maravilhoso.

O beijo durou mais do que previ. Eu estava esperando um selinho rápido, de bocas fechadas. Mas Rose tinha outros planos. Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim e deslizou sua língua em minha boca. Nossas línguas lutaram por alguns minutos, e antes que me desse conta, ela se afastava.

Ouvi gemidos fracos dos meninos a nossa volta, mas eu estava muito tonta para realmente me importar.

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto colocava a mão no vaso mágico de Alice. Então tirou de lá uma tira de papel e disse, "Bella, você tem um cartão da verdade para a sua primeira vez. Está pronta?"

Engoli em seco. Eu não estava exatamente pronta, mas... "Vá em frente."

"Certo. Qual foi a sua lição favorita até hoje e por quê?"

Eu podia sentir o meu rosto ficando vermelho. Não era o que eu estava esperando. Caramba, eu nem sei o que estava querendo com aquilo, mas com certeza não era uma pergunta sobre as minhas aulas de sexo! Pelo menos, não tão cedo no jogo.

"Bella?"

Sentei sobre meus calcanhares e olhei para o meu colo. Deus, como isso era constrangedor. Edward estava sentado bem ao meu lado, e ele estava esperando pela minha resposta.

Basta fazer um sacrifício.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, deixei escapar, "Quando Edward me chupou." Minhas mãos bateram em minha boca e eu encarei Rose com os olhos arregalados.

Emmett e Jasper romperam em uma gargalhada. Pude sentir o olhar de Edward sobre mim, e quando me virei para ele, seus olhos demonstravam surpresa. Ele também não acreditava no que eu tinha dito.

"Ai meu deus... Eu não quis dizer isso desta forma. Foi essa bebida estúpida..."

"Deus Bella, eu amo quando você está bêbada. É muito hilária!"

Claramente, Emmett estava indo para a minha lista.

Jasper se controlou o suficiente para falar. "Você ainda não nos disse porque, Bella."

Agarrei a almofada que estava mais próxima de mim e atirei contra sua cabeça. "Eu não vou responder essa maldita pergunta. Já fiz isso uma vez, e olha só o que aconteceu! Vocês estão rindo de mim!"

Edward veio até meu ouvido e disse, "É porque eu tenho uma língua mágica, Bella?" E com isso, a dita cuja serpenteou até minha orelha e deu uma lambida.

_Ah, meu pai..._

Alice calou todo mundo, tentando dar continuidade ao jogo. Ou ao menos ela estava tentando... entre risadinhas.

"Certo, vou ser a próxima, já que todo mundo ainda precisa se acalmar." Alice esticou a mão e rodou a garrafa.

Ela apontou para Emmett.

"Certo! Venha aqui, Alice, baby."

Ela se inclinou e plantou seus lábios em Emmett. Assim como Rose, Emmett abriu sua boca e sua língua entrou na boca de Alice. Ela a abriu, permitindo que sua pequena língua fosse atacada pela dele. Os dois gemeram e quando olhei para Jasper, ele tinha a almofada que eu havia jogado nele cobrindo sua evidente ereção. Rose parecia desesperada... Como se quisesse se juntar aos dois.

Finalmente, eles se separaram e Alice pegou o vaso, toda sorrisos. Ela leu a tirinha de papel e disse, "Verdade, Em. Pronto?"

"É claro."

"Qual parte do corpo feminino você mais ama? E sem clichês. Não quero ouvir seios ou bunda."

"Hmm... e quanto à _borboletinha_?"

"Emmett!!"

"Está bem, está bem. Deixe-me ver..." Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado enquanto ele pensava na resposta. Depois de um momento, ele sorriu.

"Já sei. Pernas."

"Huh?"

"Pernas. Toda vez que Rose veste as saias dela, eu não consigo parar de olhar para as pernas. Quero dizer, elas são perfeitas! Tão firmes, bem esculpidas e ainda assim tão femininas..."

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno ronrom enquanto olhava na direção de Rose. Tive que rolar meus olhos para ele. "Pernas? Jura?"

"O que há de errado com as pernas?"

"Bem... nada, eu acho. Só não consigo ver qual é a delas."

"Eu acho que elas são lindas. Especialmente com saltos... Rawr..."

Eu ri. Emmett era realmente fofo quando falava de Rosalie.

Alice saiu do seu lugar. "Ok, quem é o próximo?"

Emmett praticamente se jogou até o meio do círculo. "Sou eu! Cai fora, Alice."

Ela se sentou de volta e Emmett pegou a garrafa. Ele deu uma girada com força... O suficiente para ela sair do lugar.

Rezei para a Virgem Maria enquanto a garrafa ia diminuindo a velocidade...

Devagar...

_PUTA MERDA..._

"Bella, baby!! Vem pro papai!!"

Meus piores medos se concretizaram. Fiz uma careta enquanto arrastava meu traseiro até Emmett. Meu único pedido, minha graça salvadora, seria se ele não tirasse o cartão de desafio.

Aproximei meu rosto de Emmett e, pela primeira vez, vi como ele era lindo. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, e seus olhos estavam brilhando. As covinhas que ele tinha estavam bem visíveis, e seu cabelo parecia muito sedoso.

Eu quis tocá-lo.

Mas não tive a chance para isto, pois ele logo se inclinou em minha direção e nossos lábios se encontraram. Esperei um ataque bruto, mas o que aconteceu me chocou. Ele foi gentil, me beijando devagar e de maneira leve. De tão surpresa que fiquei, gemi. Ele deve ter tomado isto como uma deixa, pois abriu sua boca e pude sentir seu gosto pela primeira vez.

Deus, agora eu sabia porque Rosalie o mantinha guardado à sete chaves. Sua boca, sua língua, suas mãos eram incríveis. Mas o beijo terminou cedo demais. Emmett se afastou e eu lentamente abri meus olhos. Ele estava todo sorrisos pro meu lado.

"Fico feliz que você tenha aprovado, Bella."

"Cala a boca, Em, e pega logo esse maldito papel."

Ele riu e estendeu a mão para o cartão.

Rezei uma última Ave Maria enquanto ele lia. Seu sorriso apenas cresceu ainda mais.

"Consequência."

_PUTA QUE PARIU. Era por isso que eu não ia à igreja..._

Conferi o papel e, é claro, era mesmo desafio. Suspirei e disse, "Tá bem, o que eu tenho que fazer?"

Ele nem hesitou... nem mesmo parou pra pensar. "Eu quero que você lance seu charme pro Carlisle – em específico, você precisa sentir o _volume_ dele."

"O QUE?! NÃO!! E NÃO SÓ UM NÃO, UM NEM PENSAR!!"

Emmett não se intimidou. "Oh, não? Ok então, eu vou ter que pensar num outro desafio. Hmm... já sei. Te desafio a fazer um vídeo de você mesma se masturbando, e a enviar para o Carlisle."

"O QUE?! ESSE É PIOR DO QUE O OUTRO!!"

"Hey, você é a única que não quer. Eu poderia te dar a chance de escolher a primeira opção..."

Suspirei, percebendo que eu não tinha alternativa. Poderia morrer de vergonha agora, mas sem câmera... Ou morrer de vergonha depois, com uma câmera pra gravar pra sempre este fiasco.

Prefiro a primeira opção.

"Há quanto tempo você quer fazer isso comigo?"

"Desde que eu descobri que você vê Carlisle de uma forma pervertida."

"Mas a Alice também!!"

"É, mas você é mais engraçada pra se provocar..."

Eu não pude discutir com a lógica dele. Resignada, me levantei e encarei Emmett. "De novo, o que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Jogue seu charminho pro Carlisle, incluindo passar a mão _nele_."

Gemi. Cara, era ótimo eu estar tonta com a bebida. Caso contrário, não seria capaz de fazer isso.

"Quem vai junto?"

Todo mundo ficou de pé. É claro...

Fui a primeira a sair da sala, abrindo a porta e todos nós saímos para o corredor. Carlisle estava sentado em frente à TV na sala de estar, sozinho.

Me virei para o grupo que me seguia. "E se a Esme descobrir? E se ela ficar brava? E se ele ficar irado e me chutar da casa?"

Alice rolou seus olhos. "Qual é, Bella. Carlisle não é assim. Ele vai perceber que tudo é só pra se divertir, e não vai pensar nada de mau."

"E Esme?"

"Ela também. Acredite em mim, eles são bem relaxados quanto a isso."

Assenti, acreditando completamente neles. Dei um passo em direção à sala de estar, e de repente alguém me deu um empurrão de incentivo.

_Maldita Alice._

Andei até o sofá e me sentei. Deus, isso me lembrava totalmente do que eu tinha feito com Jasper. Eles poderiam me chamar agora de 'a oferecida da família'.

De qualquer forma, eu estava um pouco excitada. Eu nunca teria tido a coragem de fazer isso. Ou a chance. Eu realmente iria ter a chance de sentir Carlisle...

Ele virou sua cabeça em minha direção e riu. "Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não está com os outros?"

_Porque eu estou aqui pra te seduzir..._

"Porque eu vim aqui para um desafio..."

"Oh? E qual é?"

Eu tinha que pensar rápido. Não poderia dar um trato no homem com ele sentado no sofá desse jeito. Os outros não conseguiam ver nada de onde eles estavam, também. Eu precisava que ele se levantasse, então todos veriam claramente...

"Dança. Tipo, fazer você dançar uma lenta comigo..."

Ele sorriu. "Isso é simples. É claro que eu danço. Venha aqui."

Carlisle colocou a TV no mudo e se levantou, oferecendo sua mão para mim. Me aproximei dele, meio trôpega, mas ele me pegou. Nós andamos para detrás do sofá e ele ligou o rádio, encontrando uma música boa, e então tomou minha mão.

"Posso, Bella?"

Não pude falar nada mais, completamente mortificada com o que eu teria que fazer. Apenas balancei a cabeça e ele me trouxe para perto. Nós nos embalamos de um lado para outro, minha bochecha esquerda pressionada em seu ombro, olhando para trás, procurando todo mundo.

Rose e Jasper tinham seus olhos cobertos com as mãos, mas eles estavam espiando de vez em quando. Edward assistia tudo com interesse, se perguntando, tenho certeza, se eu teria coragem suficiente ou não. Alice e Emmett estavam rindo feito dois idiotas.

Nós dançamos um pouco mais, e Carlisle disse, "Sabe, Bella, você não é ruim nisso. É uma boa dançarina."

Olhei para ele, e não pude desviar o olhar. Ele tinha belos olhos azuis que pareciam me prender. "Obrigada. Você é muito gentil."

Ele sorriu de volta, nunca perdendo o contato visual. "Não, eu apenas falei a verdade. Certamente uma linda jovem como você sabe o quanto é boa, não é?"

De repente as coisas começaram a esquentar naquela sala. Eu não tinha mais ar suficiente no meu corpo. Percebi que não estávamos mais dançando, e os braços de Carlisle estavam presos em minhas costas, me deixando o mais próximo possível dele. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro dele... e quando falo isso, quero dizer CADA CENTÍMETRO _MESMO_.

Balancei minha cabeça de forma meio mole, enquanto ele afagava minhas costas. Suas mãos largas e habilidosas eram ótimas, e eu fechei meus olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Senti minhas mãos deslizarem pelo seu peito por vontade própria, finalmente fazendo seu caminho até seu estômago.

Congelei.

Eu não poderia fazer aquilo. Não com Carlisle. Ele tinha dito coisas tão legais e doces pra mim, eu não poderia violá-lo dessa maneira...

Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Apenas faça o que tem de ser feito, Bella. Acabe logo com isso."

E, sem pensar duas vezes, fui em frente e o apalpei com vontade.

_Se eu estava indo pro inferno, então era melhor fazer o serviço direito._

Agarrei seu membro já ereto por sobre o tecido fino do pijama, e apertei. O estimulei de cima a baixo, sentindo-o. Eu não fazia ideia de como era grande. Meu Deus, você poderia pensar que ele _realmente_ era o pai de Edward.

É melhor que aqueles retardados estejam vendo isso, ou então...

Ouvi Carlisle gemer e sussurrar, "Bella..."

O esfreguei mais uma vez.

"Bella... Bella, pare, por favor." Sua voz soava como se ele estivesse com dor. Uma dor prazerosa.

O larguei rapidamente e me afastei. Ele levou alguns minutos para se recompor e disse, "Isto era tudo o que você precisava fazer, Bella?"

_O que?_

Olhei para ele. "O quê?"

Ele sorriu. "Você não acha que eu realmente caí nessa história de dança, não é? Me dê algum crédito... Eu conheço meus filhos. Tinha que ser alguma coisa pior do que aquilo."

Meu rosto queimou de vergonha, e eu assenti. Então ele sabia...

"Sinto muito se te constrangi, Carlisle."

"Não mesmo. Só estou surpreso que você tenha feito. Provavelmente te ameaçaram com coisa pior, huh?"

Dei uma meia risada e concordei. Ele levantou meu queixo com seus dedos e disse, "Não fique sem jeito. Foi apenas um desafio. Esqueça."

"E quanto a Esme?"

"O que tem ela? Ela viu a coisa toda."

Pulei para longe dele, tentando criar alguma distância entre nós dois. "O que? Onde?"

"Estou bem aqui, Bella."

Olhei para o canto da sala, onde eles mantinham um barzinho, e a encontrei no meio das bebidas. Eu não tinha conseguido enxergá-la lá.

"Esme, eu sinto muito..."

"Não sinta. Foi na verdade bom... Além do mais, eu sei como meu Carlisle é atraente, e também sei que ele nunca faria nada. Eu confio nele."

Assenti e me despedi deles apressadamente enquanto dava o fora da sala. Todo mundo já tinha sumido, e eu fui deixada para trás.

_Veadinhos._

"Mas que merda!! Vocês me abandonaram lá!"

Todo mundo estava rindo.

"Desculpa, Bella, mas quando vimos que você se garantia, não precisamos mais ficar." Emmett mal conseguia falar no meio de tanta risada.

Me sentei e os fuzilei com o olhar. Senti Edward esfregando sua mão em minhas costas para tentar me confortar. "Vamos, Bella. Relaxa. Pelo menos você fez, não foi?"

Suspirei e assenti. Ele estava certo. Eu fiz uma coisa que nunca teria feito antes. E isto era uma coisa boa no meu currículo.

"Ok, podemos, por favor, deixar isso de lado? Eu fiz, está feito. Vamos seguir adiante, por favor?"

Alice concordou e assumiu o espírito do jogo mais uma vez. Mas antes, lançou um olhar em minha direção. Um olhar que dizia, "Nós vamos falar nisso uma outra hora."

Oh, deus... Ela vai querer detalhes.

"Certo. Jasper ainda não jogou, e nem o Edward. Vamos deixar Jasper ir primeiro, está bem, Edward?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Por mim tudo bem, Ali."

Jasper se inclinou em direção da garrafa. Ele deu uma boa girada e nós observamos com ansiedade.

_Edward._

Jasper não pôde acreditar. "Puta..."

"...Merda", Edward completou.

Não pude me segurar. Ri. Oh, isso seria bom...

Alice, Rose e eu parecíamos ansiosas, enquanto Emmett estava com cara de doente. Eu sabia que ele não queria ver dois caras fazerem aquilo, mas ainda assim. Isto era um jogo, e eu tive que beijar Rose, então era justo.

"Vamos lá, rapazes, mostrem pra gente." Empurrei Edward para perto de Jasper e Alice fez o mesmo com ele.

Jasper olhou para Edward. "Bem, está pronto?"

"Não, não mesmo. Especialmente não com todo mundo olhando."

"Oh, quanta bobagem, gente. Mandem ver." Rosalie sorriu para eles diabolicamente, sabendo muito bem que eles estavam desconfortáveis com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Jasper tomou a iniciativa, se inclinando na direção de Edward lentamente e hesitante. Edward não se moveu um milímetro, como se estivesse congelado no lugar. Jasper recuou.

"Sabe, bundão, iria ser de grande ajuda se você me encontrasse no meio do caminho."

Edward cerrou seus olhos. "Hey, eu estou tentando, aqui. Não é como se eu saísse beijando caras todos os dias."

Jasper deu um risinho. "Bem, talvez então você não tem bebida suficiente nessa cabeça, porque eu me lembro muito bem..."

Ele o cortou. "Apenas cala essa maldita boca e tenta de novo. Estou pronto dessa vez."

Jasper rolou seus olhos. "Deus, você parece uma garotinha, sabia disso?"

Ele se aproximou de Edward mais uma vez, e agora Edward fez a mesma coisa. Os dois se moveram devagar, testando, até que se encontraram. Ambos estavam com a respiração pesada enquanto ficavam naquela posição por alguns momentos. Todos os outros na sala estavam paralisados, observando e esperando o primeiro movimento.

E foi Edward quem finalmente se mexeu. O ouvi sussurrar, "Não se mexa" enquanto aproximava sua boca da de Jasper. Ele respondeu na mesma hora, ambos movendo seus lábios contra o do outro. Cheguei mais perto dos dois, querendo ter uma boa visão do beijo.

Jasper abriu sua boca e sua língua saiu, lambendo o lábio inferior de Edward, querendo entrar. Então o outro o deixou, aceitando o que Jasper tinha a oferecer, quando eles estavam oficialmente presos em um beijo sério. Nenhum deles abriu seus olhos enquanto suas bocas se moviam juntas. Até que, finalmente, Edward se afastou e rompeu contato.

Ambos estavam mais corados e com a respiração mais forte do que antes.

Oh senhor... esta deve ter sido a coisa mais sexy que eu tive o privilégio de testemunhar. Me contorci em meu lugar, sabendo que já estava totalmente molhada a esse ponto. Suspirei, percebendo que não havia nada a ser feito quanto a isso.

Jasper colocou sua mão no vaso e tirou um papel. Ele sorria enquanto mostrava para todos nós vermos com nossos próprios olhos.

Verdade.

"Certo Edward, aqui vai a sua pergunta da verdade. Quem foi a sua primeira vez?"

"Quer dizer sexo?"

"É."

Edward desviou os olhos de todos, e mirou o chão. Eu me aproximei, pois queria ouvir sua resposta. Quando olhei em volta, percebi que todos tinham feito a mesma coisa também, obviamente querendo o mesmo.

Num único fôlego ele disse, "Alice."

Nossa. Fiquei chocada.

Olhei para Alice, e parecia que ela estava no mesmo estado que eu. Boca aberta, olhos arregalados, expressão vaga... sim. Choque.

"O que? Você está falando de mim?"

Edward suspirou. "Sim. Sim, foi você, Alice."

"E por que você não me contou? Quero dizer, você deveria ter dito alguma coisa... Eu teria pelo menos tentado tornar tudo mais memorável pra você. Caramba, eu pensei que era apenas um sexo casual!"

Jasper revirou seus olhos. "Cruzes, Alice, você podia ser mais sensível."

"O que? É a verdade. Como você nunca me contou isso?"

Edward coçou a nuca, sem jeito. "Bem, eu não quis que você soubesse. Queria que você pensasse que eu era experiente nesse tipo de coisa, sabe?"

"Deus... Eu espero mesmo que não tenha sido tão ruim."

Edward sorriu e olhou para Alice. "Não foi ruim... não mesmo. Eu não pude ter escolhido garota melhor para a minha primeira vez. De verdade."

Alice sorriu radiante. "Nossa... Eu tirei a virgindade de _Edward Cullen_. Não é que a gente descobre mesmo algo novo todos os dias?"

Nós todos rimos e Emmett disse, "Então... em que posição foi?"

"Emmett, eu não vou responder isso. É uma coisa entre mim e Alice."

Em apenas rolou seus olhos e se virou para Alice. "Em qual posição?"

Alice pulava em seu lugar, praticamente vibrando. Ela queria contar tudo, então lançou um olhar suplicante na direção de Edward.

Ele suspirou. "Vá em frente."

Alice se empolou e disse, "Foi no estilo cachorrinho. Não é a típica posição, mas foi assim mesmo. Eu teria feito a papai-e-mamãe se soubesse que era a primeira vez dele."

É... esta era uma das posições que eu não iria usar na minha primeira vez. Podem me chamar de antiquada e extravagante... mas eu sempre imaginei a minha primeira noite com a clássica posição. Sabe... um contemplando o olhar do outro, falando palavras doces, gentilmente nos afagando de modo tranquilizador...

Mas ao invés disso, eu estava levando um Edward Cullen da vida. Espero que eu consiga falar para ele o que eu quero, e que ele esteja disposto a tornar tudo realidade. Deus... O que eu estou esperando?

Deixei aquele pensamento de lado e ouvi o que Alice dizia. Ela estava tentando chamar a atenção de todo mundo para a próxima rodada.

"Certo, quem é o próximo? Vamos ver... Quem ainda não girou?"

"Edward? Você gostaria de ser o próximo?"

Aquilo soava como uma pergunta, mas se você conhecesse Alice, saberia que ela não estava dando escolha. Edward se esticou e girou... Para cair em Emmett.

"Cruzes, não!!" Emmett gritou. "Eu estou exigindo a exceção para irmãos, aqui e agora!!"

Edward suspirou. "É, exijo essa isenção também. Não precisa fazer tanto alarde, Em."

"Ok... Eu só queria deixar claro que eu NÃO vou beijar meu irmão."

"Irmão adotivo."

"Que seja... ele ainda é meu irmão."

"Então Alice, eu tenho que girar de novo?"

"Não, vai em frente e tire o cartão. Vamos ver o que ele diz."

Edward jogou sua mão no vaso e tirou... "Desafio."

"Que lindo!! Já estava na hora. O que você quer que eu faça?"

Edward pensou por alguns minutos e então sorriu... maliciosamente.

"Emmett, você vai tirar suas roupas e correr pela casa... fazendo questão que Carlisle e Esme te vejam."

Ele se levantou do chão e imediatamente começou a tirar suas roupas.

"Ugh. Emmett! Eu não quis dizer pra fazer isso bem aqui, na nossa frente."

"Oh, cala a boca. Até parece que nenhum de vocês já me viu pelado antes. Bem, exceto talvez pela Bella e Alice... mas vocês sabem que isso é o que todo mundo quer."

Olhei para Alice e a vi encolher os ombros e balançar a cabeça, concordando. Voltei minha atenção para Emmett, enquanto ele se despia bem ali, pra todo mundo ver. Assim que ele acabou, se virou para nos encarar... e não havia _nada_, e eu estou dizendo _nada mesmo_ de pequeno em relação a Emmett.

"Gosta da vista, Bella?" Ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas para mim, e eu corei.

"Fica quieto, Em."

"Ok, bem, estou caindo fora. Desejem-me sorte."

"Como se você precisasse..."

Todos vimos seu traseiro branco sair da sala, e nós corremos até o topo da escada para acompanhar. Não o seguimos até embaixo... Nós só esperamos pelo que sabíamos que viria a seguir.

E claro, segundos mais tarde podemos ouvir Esme, "Emmett Cullen!! Por que diabos você está pelado pela casa?"

E então, "Caramba, Emmett!! Rose não estava brincando quando disse que você era bem dotado..."

Este foi Carlisle falando... sempre tão franco.

Ele ficou lá embaixo por alguns minutos, falando com os pais sobre coisas sem importância, quando nós finalmente o vimos voltando. Emmett subiu as escadas dois degraus de cada vez, e quando ele fazia isso, eu podia ver seus _atributos_ balançando pra cima e pra baixo.

Nossa... esta era uma visão que eu não me importava em ter sempre...

Nós sentamos de volta no chão da sala enquanto Emmett colocava suas roupas. _Que pena..._

"Então, isto foi fácil, Edward. Certamente você podia vir com alguma coisa mais desafiadora pra mim."

Edward rolou seus olhos. "Foi mal. Mas eu pensei, equivocadamente, que você teria algum senso de decência na frente dos seus pais."

Emmett riu. "Bem, você pensou errado... idiota!!"

Nós não conseguimos evitar de rir da cena. Havia alguma coisa em Emmett que simplesmente te atraia para ele.

"Certo, pessoal. Está feito... Agora... quem é o próximo?"

"Bella, gire, por favor."

Deixei escapar um suspiro enquanto pegava a garrafa. _Bem, pelo menos eu não sou a única escolhida pra qualquer coisa..._

"E parou... no Edward!!"

Oh, deus. Enfim alguém normal.

Me inclinei na direção de Edward, enquanto ele fez o mesmo comigo. Ele sorriu para mim e disse, "Finalmente, algo fácil..."

Assenti e, da maneira natural como todos os nossos beijos aconteciam, eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços enquanto sua mão segurou meu cabelo, e eu o beijei. Sua boca era incrível... familiar. E parecia que eu gostava das coisas familiares agora.

Nos beijamos por alguns minutos a mais, então ele se afastou de mim e deu um último selinho em meus lábios. Sentei em meu lugar com um sorriso em meu rosto, sem me importar em olhar em volta da sala. Eu sabia o que iria encontrar... muitos olhares de desaprovação.

"Bem... o que você acha, Edward? Verdade."

Ele sorriu. "Vamos lá, Swan. Não estou escondendo nada."

"Sério? Ok então... Hmm... vamos ver..."

Ele sentou contra o sofá muito calmamente, esperando que eu fizesse a minha pergunta.

"Edward... Como você _realmente_ sabe os tamanhos de Emmett e Jasper?"

Um arquejo coletivo foi ouvido pela sala, especialmente de Jasper e Emmett.

"Do que você está falando? Eu moro com Emmett por muito tempo, e desde que Jasper se juntou a nós, eu fui obrigado a vê-lo em algum momento sem roupas."

Sacudi minha cabeça para ele. "Qual é. Eu pensei que nós estivéssemos brincando de verdade ou consequência, e não de evasão e mentiras."

Edward abriu sua boca novamente, e eu o cortei. "Esqueça. Neste jogo ou você responde a pergunta com a verdade, ou... sofre as consequências."

A verdade seja dita, eu não tinha noção de quais seriam essas consequências, mas tinha certeza de que com a ajuda de Rosalie e Alice, nós poderíamos acabar com ele.

Edward suspirou e beliscou a ponte do seu nariz com seu dedão e o indicador. "Ok, está certo."

Jasper falou então, chocando a nós todos. "Edward, não!"

"Cala a boca!!" Rose, Alice e eu gritamos.

"Alguns meses atrás – antes de você se mudar pra cá, Bella –, Jasper, Emmett e eu saímos juntos em uma 'noitada dos rapazes'. Bem, nós bebemos demais, e eu acabei apagando perto de Jasper. Acordei alguns minutos depois, e percebi que tanto ele quanto eu estávamos com o mesmo problema. Estávamos os dois totalmente eretos, e não havia mulheres por perto. Nós estávamos bêbados o suficiente para tentar _coisas novas_ com o outro, mas não fizemos nada demais. De qualquer forma, quando me dei conta, Jasper já estava fora das calças e suas mãos estavam em mim... e isso é tudo o que vocês vão ficar sabendo."

_OMFG._

"Espera, foi só isso?! Nós temos que saber o que aconteceu depois! Você precisa nos contar!"

"Não, você especificou como eu sabia. E isto é como eu sei. Não vou dizer nada mais. Além do que, foi tudo o que aconteceu."

"Você ou Jasper gozou?"

"Eu te disse, não vou contar."

Cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito e me sentei de volta, completamente desapontada. Eu realmente queria saber o que se passou naquele dia...

"Espera. E sobre o Emmett?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Você não acabou de ver com ele é indecente? Eu vejo Emmett pelado pelo menos duas vezes por semana... não é nenhum choque."

Eu assenti, sabendo que ele estava falando a verdade. Mas eu me pergunto... "Em, você e Jasper nunca fizeram nada juntos?"

"Uh-uh. Nem vem. Eu não sou o réu aqui, então esqueça, garota."

Bem, valeu a tentativa.

Alice falou em seguida. "Ok... isso foi uma revelação e tanto. Ainda estou tentando me recuperar..." Ela estava se abanando enquanto tentava achar o prumo. Finalmente, pegou a garrafa. "Minha vez."

Ela girou e, para a sorte de todos, caiu em Jasper. "Oh, bombom!"

Todos nós rimos quando os dois se abraçaram. Eu não pude deixar de notar quanto amor foi trocado neste beijo de, tipo, cinco segundos. O amor deles era do tipo palpável, profundo... e eu estava com ciúmes. Desviei o olhar do casal, desejando que os dois pudessem compartilhar esse momento sozinhos.

Assim que terminaram, Alice pegou um pedaço de papel. "Oooo... que legal! Desafio!"

Jasper permaneceu no seu lugar, sem se preocupar particularmente com isso. Aparentemente, ele tinha muita fé de que Alice não iria forçá-lo a fazer alguma coisa estranha, estúpida ou embaraçosa. Pena que ele pôs sua fé na pessoa errada.

"Jasper. Já que você é a pessoa neutra no grupo masculino, então te escolho para dar uma dancinha no colo ou de Emmett, ou de Edward. E faça de forma sexy... bitch!"

"O que?! Você está louca, Alice? Tem que ser brincadeira. Me diga que você está brincando comigo!"

Ela sorriu. "Oh não, baby... Eu proponho este desafio para o bem de todos."

Jasper suspirou, derrotado, e se levantou. Ele olhou de Emmett para Edward, nenhum dos dois retribuindo sua atenção. Rose tinha pegado seu I-pod e posto uma música apropriada para ele.

"Estamos esperando, Jasper."

Ele suspirou, fechando seus olhos e respondendo, "Edward."

Sem fazer maior estardalhaço, Edward se levantou e sentou na cadeira que Alice tinha buscado pra ele. Por alguma razão, Edward começou a rir.

"O quê?"

"Nada... isso é tão engraçado. Essa situação toda. Quero dizer, eu estou prestes a ganhar uma dança erótica de _um cara_... e depois do que eu contei pra vocês, parece que o destino está rindo da gente."

Alice apenas encolheu os ombros, obviamente não se importando com nada além do que estava prestes a acontecer, quando Rosalie soltou a música. _Pour Some Sugar On Me_, do Def Leppard começou a tocar.

Jasper se aproximou e olhou Edward nos olhos enquanto ele lentamente começava a balançar seu corpo. Edward tentou se manter calmo e descontraído, rindo para ele. Jasper rolou seus olhos enquanto se virava e mexia seu traseiro um pouco. Edward disse, "Tocar é permitido? Sabe, então eu posso dar um tapinha em você?"

"Não, sem toque." Jasper respondeu. Um breve olhar foi trocado entre os dois, e nada mais foi dito.

Jasper se virou novamente, e desabotoou sua camiseta devagar, todo o tempo balançando seu traseiro e parando entre as pernas de Edward. Assim que ele acabou, lentamente tirou a camiseta, mexendo seu peito na cara de Edward, igual a uma mulher.

Aquilo fez os dois começarem a rir. Emmett gritou. "Mexe, baby!!" Quando Jasper terminou de tirar a camiseta, ele a enroscou no pescoço de Edward e começou a movê-la de um lado pra outro, como um serrote.

Nós assoviamos e gritamos incentivos, e isso pareceu soltar Jasper. Edward tinha um sorriso engessado em seu rosto enquanto seu amigo começava a se esfregar em seu colo.

"Está sendo bom pra você como está sendo pra mim, querido?" Jasper perguntou.

"Oh, yeah... Ainda melhor." Edward replicou, o que arrancou risadas altas dos dois.

Jasper se sentou nele, e literalmente começou a jogar seu corpo de um lado para outro, fazendo questão de provocar fricção entre eles. Então, ele lentamente se levantou e passou seu traseiro no peito de Edward, às vezes o mexendo em frente dele.

"Cara, o que você está fazendo? Sua bunda está na minha cara!"

"O que? Não é isso que eu supostamente tenho que fazer? Eu amo quando Alice faz isso."

"É, mas ela é uma garota... GRANDE diferença."

Jasper deu de ombros e baixou seu traseiro. Ele então se levantou e encarou Edward, lentamente abrindo suas calças.

"Isto tudo é pra você, baby..."

Edward riu. "Ok então, dê pra mim."

Nós assistimos Jasper abrir suas calças e abaixá-las um pouco, mostrando suas boxers. Então, no ritmo da música, ele começou a impulsionar seus quadris na direção do rosto de Edward. Ele se afastou deles, mas Jasper insistiu.

"Qual o problema, docinho? Você não me quer pertinho do seu rosto?"

Edward riu de novo e empurrou os quadris de Jasper. "Não particularmente. Então pare de ficar rebolando com essa coisa na minha frente."

"Não até que você o chame pelo nome certo."

"E qual é?"

"_Meu. Pênis_."

Eu acho que Alice e eu gememos ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que os meninos não parecessem muito sérios um com o outro, eles estavam obviamente fazendo um espetáculo para nós, e nosso sangue estava fervendo.

"Certo... para de rebolar esse seu pênis na minha cara, Jasper."

Ele sorriu e deu um passou atrás, recolocando suas calças e as abotoando. "Aqui, Alice. Terminei. Feliz? Você teve o seu showzinho."

Alice sorriu largamente. "Mmmm... sim, Jasper, eu estou muito feliz. E você terá a sua recompensa mais tarde..."

Edward e eu rolamos nossos olhos enquanto ele fazia seu caminho de volta para mim. "Nossa, isso foi praticamente um show. Mesmo que você não tenha feito nada, ainda assim estava ótimo."

Ele sorriu pra mim. "É, eu sei."

_Oh deus..._

"Brincadeira. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Foi muito engraçado, não foi?"

"Engraçado? Tente enlouquecedor."

Ele amarrou a cara. "Mas nós não estávamos nem tentando. Era pra ser engraçado."

"Não importa. Vocês dois, juntos assim, foi..."

Eu não pude terminar minha frase. Ele apenas sorriu para mim com um pequeno "Hmm..."

Uma vez que Alice tinha acabado de atacar Jasper DE NOVO, nós voltamos ao jogo.

"Ok, mais três pedaços de papel. Vejamos... Rose, sua vez."

Rose rapidamente girou a garrafa, que apontou para... Alice.

"Oba! Isto será divertido. Você sabe como eu amo te beijar, Rose."

"Claro que eu sei. Agora venha aqui... JÁ."

Oh meu deus... Rosalie tomou o total comando do beijo. Ela agarrou os ombros de Alice e a arrastou para si, e então a beijou rudemente. Eu ouvi Alice gemer enquanto deixava Rose fazer o que quiser com ela, deixando-a sentir cada centímetro de sua boca.

Edward e Emmett observavam, totalmente excitados, suas bocas abertas. Jasper olhava para o outro lado, se recusando a olhar para as duas. Ele não parecia aborrecido... apenas parecia que ele estava esperando.

Voltei minha atenção para as garotas e percebi que o beijo tinha acabado. Rose afastou Alice pelo cabelo, arfando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

"Mmm... deliciosa, como sempre."

Alice suspirou e apontou para o vaso. Mesmo quando ela estava totalmente transtornada, ela ainda encontrava energia para nos dizer o que fazer.

Rose enfiou sua mão no recipiente e disse, "Verdade." Ela não parecia muito entusiasmada. Acho que estava esperando um desafio.

"Certo, Alice. Aqui está a sua pergunta. Qual é a sua maior fantasia?"

"Oh, essa é fácil!! Eu sempre quis ter dois caras ao mesmo tempo."

Jasper se sentou. "É sério?"

Alice balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Yep. Eu fico pensando nisso quando estou sozinha."

"Oh... bem, e quem são os dois caras?"

Eu podia ver Jasper tentando se manter calmo, mas seu pé balançando sem parar me dizia outra coisa.

"Você, é claro. E o outro cara não é definido. É só alguém da minha imaginação. Espero que isto se torne realidade algum dia..."

"Hmm... e como você nunca me contou antes?"

"Você nunca me perguntou, seu bobinho."

Me inclinei na direção de Jasper. "E aí, você vai conceder a ela o seu desejo?"

Ele amarrou a cara. "Eu não sei..."

Alice esfregou seu braço. "Tudo bem se você não quiser. Você sabe que eu ainda te amo."

Edward suspirou e falou, "Certo, chega dessa coisa melosa. O jogo está quase acabando e parece que há apenas dois papéis sobrando. Quem quer ir?"

Pensei em todos os cartões que tínhamos usado, e percebi algo tremendo. Os dois últimos papéis eram... DESAFIO! Santo Deus... se eu pudesse girar e cair no...

"Eu quero ir!" Me arrastei até a garrafa, colocando minha mão nela para reforçar meu pedido. Todo mundo estava muito surpreso de que eu tenha me oferecido de própria vontade.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Alice olhou para mim com preocupação.

"Provavelmente é toda a bebida que nós demos a ela." Emmett riu.

Rolei meus olhos e desfiei outra Ave Maria... e se deus quisesse, esta iria funcionar.

Parou no Emmett.

"Sim!! Muito bem!!" Pulei do meu lugar, totalmente exultante comigo mesma. Eu sabia exatamente o que iria fazer.

"Nossa, Bella. Você quer me beijar de novo tanto assim? Certo, venha aqui!"

Ele abriu seus braços enquanto eu rolava meus olhos e fazia meu caminho até ele. É claro, beijá-lo seria um bônus.

O seu beijo foi um pouco mais brusco que o anterior. Este consistia em um desejo ardente vindo de nós dois, mas neste momento, eu estava com muito medo do que esta vontade pudesse ser... embora eu tivesse o pressentimento de que sabia.

Recuei e sorri para ele docemente, enquanto tirava o pedaço de papel.

"DESAFIO!!" gritei.

Ela pareceu um pouco confuso a princípio, sem entender porque eu estava tão feliz, até que a compreensão o atingiu.

"Bella..."

"Oh não, Emmett. Sente-se e relaxe. Você não está com medo de um pequeno desafio, não é?"

Ele olhou em volta do quarto, muito parecido com um animal preso em uma jaula.

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Bem, você conhece o velho ditado, Emmett?" Eu iria me divertir horrores com isso. "Sabe... AQUI SE FAZ, AQUI SE PAGA!"

Ele não se mexeu do seu lugar, olhando para mim de onde estava. "O que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Nada demais. Só precisa escolher um dos meninos e apalpá-lo por... 10 segundos."

"Sua cadela!"

Eu ri da expressão em seu rosto. Quando me virei para encarar os outros, as garotas pareciam muito satisfeitas, e Edward não parecia muito preocupado. Suponho que ser irmão de Emmett neste momento era uma vantagem. Porém, Jasper não parecia muito entusiasmado.

"Bem? Já está pronto?"

Emmett olhou-me de cima enquanto andava até Jasper. Jasper apenas fechou seus olhos com força, tentando respirar. Ele os abriu e encarou Emmett. "Por que não usa o Edward?"

"O que? Não! Eu não posso fazer isso. É como... incesto, ou uma coisa assim."

"Incesto?! Ah, agora você se preocupa com incestos?! E o que Rose e eu somos pra você, seu babaca?"

"Não é a mesma coisa. Eu não conheço vocês há tanto tempo assim e, além do mais, 10 segundos passam bem rápido."

"Nem vem. Apenas diga a eles que você desiste do desafio."

Uau. Em NUNCA, NUNCA MESMO desiste de um desafio. Não é da sua natureza. Ele seria assim pelo resto da sua vida.

"Até parece, Jazz. Mas olha, você não tem que fazer nada. Apenas sente aí, enquanto eu faço todo o trabalho. Agora pare de chorar feito um bebezão e abra suas pernas pra mim."

...Eu nunca ouvi Emmett dizer uma coisa daquelas.

Jasper suspirou e abriu suas pernas. O resto de nós observava enquanto Em estendia a mão para começar.

"Me diga quando."

Rose pegou um cronômetro, e quando sentou de volta, ela gritou, "Agora!"

A mão de Emmett rapidamente foi parar onde o membro de Jasper estava. Ele a deixou lá e apalpou. Jasper fechou seus olhos e tentou se distrair enquanto estava sendo molestado por Emmett.

A cena era muito cômica. Jasper estava encostado contra o sofá e Emmett estava entre suas pernas, ajoelhado. Eu vi a mão de Emmett se movendo para cima e para baixo, ocasionalmente pressionando com mais firmeza. Rosalie gritou, "Cinco segundos!"

Emmett mexeu sua mão um pouco mais e então virou sua cabeça para Jasper. "Cara! Você está ficando duro! O que é isso?"

"Eu estou tentando aqui, é sério. Mas você está _me esfregando_, Em! O que você esperava que fosse acontecer?"

Alguns instantes depois e Rosalie gritou, "Chega!"

"Oh, já era tempo."

"Nem brinca," Jasper respondeu. Alice escorregou de volta para seu lado, tentando acalmá-lo de sua recente invasão.

"Rá! Engula essa, Swan! Eu disse que conseguiria."

Eu balancei minha cabeça para Emmett. "Eu nunca duvidei de você."

"Huh?"

"É claro que eu sabia que você iria fazer isso. Eu só disse o contrário porque quis que você saísse da sua zona de conforto, só isso. Você nunca pegou no pênis de ninguém antes... eu queria que você visse como é bom."

"Bom, essa era uma experiência que eu poderia viver sem."

Edward bocejou perto de mim, obviamente cansado, e disse, "Olha, só há mais um pedaço sobrando. Quem quer tentar?"

Ninguém levantou a mão, todos obviamente cansados também, então Edward falou, "Beleza. Vou eu." Ele rodou a garrafa e ela apontou Rosalie.

"Hmm... Rose. Certo, venha aqui."

"Sem gracinhas, Edward."

Ele rolou seus olhos. "É claro que não, Em."

Eles se aproximaram e beijaram. Mas este era obviamente um beijo cheio de desejo, um daqueles que deixava minhas calcinhas ainda mais molhadas do que estavam antes. _Eu realmente tenho que chegar em casa e cuidar do meu problema._ Nossa... eles realmente ficavam bem juntos, não era? Obviamente, Emmett estava pensando a mesma coisa, porque ele começou a pigarrear.

Edward se afastou e disse, "Cruzes, se acalme, Em. Ela escolheu você."

Ele sorriu presunçosamente e falou, "E não se esqueça disso!"

Edward tirou o último desafio e sorriu, olhando para Rose. "Eu tenho um perfeito pra você."

"Mesmo? Fale."

"Eu quero que você faça a Bella gozar... Aqui. Agora."

_O que?!_

Olhei para Edward, certamente sem ter ouvido direito. "Você está brincando, certo?" Deus, minha voz soou em pânico.

"Não, eu não estou. Você não acha que eu não percebi como você está se contorcendo no lugar? Você está completamente excitada, e eu quero que Rose te ajude."

"E quanto a mim?" Alice choramingou.

"Ok, você também."

Ela sorriu enquanto ela e Rose vinham até mim. _Oh, cara... nós iríamos mesmo fazer aquilo, não é? Sim, nós iríamos._

Rose sorriu para mim quando se inclinou e me beijou. Intencionalmente eu gemi, fazendo Rosalie me beijar com mais força e com mais intensidade. A senti me empurrando para trás, então me deitei e olhei ao meu redor. Os meninos estavam todos olhando pra mim, sabendo que esta seria a minha primeira vez permitindo que uma coisa dessas acontecesse na frente deles.

Alice assumiu os beijos, tentando me distrair da visão dos meninos enquanto eu sentia as mãos de Rose viajarem pelo meu corpo. Enquanto a língua de Alice massageava a minha, senti Rose agarrar meus seios e os massagear, esfregando seu dedão sobre meus mamilos.

"Alice, querida, eu acho que o sutiã de Bella precisa ser retirado."

Ela assentiu enquanto continuávamos a nos beijar, e colocou suas pequenas mãos atrás do meu corpo. Me ergui, para que ela pudesse alcançar e abrir meu sutiã. Alice partiu o beijo, olhou em meus olhos e sussurrou, "Eu só vou tirar seu sutiã, não a sua camiseta, ok?"

Assenti, agradecida por ela não me expor totalmente para todos. Me sentei um pouco enquanto suas mãos serpenteavam pela minha camiseta e tiravam minha roupa de baixo. Ela rapidamente o atirou para o lado e retornou seus lábios para os meus, me deitando novamente.

A mão de Rose veio parar na minha cintura, colocando seus dedos dentro do cós das minhas calças de pijama e as baixando. Percebi que ela não estava tirando minhas calcinhas, então me levantei do chão. Fui deixada apenas de camiseta e calcinhas.

Ouvi um dos rapazes gemer, mas não pude distinguir quem foi. Alice deixou minha boca e beijou meu pescoço, massageando meus mamilos entre seus dedos. "Ugh... Bella, você é tão gostosa, sabia disso?"

Sua respiração soprou em meu ouvido e ouvi meu próprio gemido. Minhas pernas tinham sido abertas, então podia apenas assumir que Rosalie estava entre elas. Senti uma ligeira fricção pelo tecido de minhas calcinhas, e logo senti as unhas de Rose rasparem por meu clitóris, gentilmente. A sensação das unhas e do tecido quase me fez ver estrelas.

"Mmmm... Você percebe como já está molhada, Bella? Você está absolutamente gotejante."

Ergui meus quadris em sua direção, implorando que ela desse o primeiro passo. Eu odiava toda essa provocação que elas estavam fazendo, e não poderia me importar menos com quem estava na sala neste momento.

Alice se abaixou perto do meu peito e lentamente subiu minha camiseta. Ela parou antes de chegar em meus seios, pedindo minha permissão, silenciosamente. "Caramba, Alice, por favor, só chupe meus seios."

Ouvi Alice ronronar enquanto tirava a camiseta do caminho e atacava meu mamilo. Ela correu sua língua e os dentes repetidas vezes naquele lugar, a sensação me atingindo exatamente onde Rose estava... no meu centro. A outra mão de Alice estava espalmada em meu seio, todo ele preenchendo sua mão minúscula.

Ouvi mais gemidos, desta vez mais de um, e abri meus olhos para olhar em volta. Os rapazes tinham visíveis ereções, e eles tentavam se acariciar por cima das roupas. Todos eles pareciam estar prestes a queimar de tanto desejo.

Encorajada, levantei meus quadris novamente para Rosalie, esperando que ela pegasse a deixa e finalmente me tocasse. A vi sorrir para mim enquanto removia as calcinhas do caminho, expondo meus lábios já totalmente úmidos.

Ela caiu de joelhos e se abaixou, dando uma boa lambida em meu clitóris.

"CARALHO! Oh Deus... por favor!" Não pude evitar. Gritei para ela.

"O que, Bella? O que você quer de mim?"

"Por favor, por favor, eu quero a sua boca em mim."

"Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer?"

"Sim... por favor!"

"Ok..."

Ela desceu novamente e, desta vez, prendeu, lambeu e chupou tudo o que tinha direito. Ela estava alternando entre os dois, e eu senti meu orgasmo chegando. Rose desacelerou seu ritmo e se afastou, não querendo que eu acabasse tão cedo.

Eu choraminguei, sentindo a ausência do seu toque. Ela se arrastou até Alice e agarrou o cabelo dela com força, a trazendo para sua boca. Assisti, admirada, enquanto as duas se beijavam, desfrutando plenamente do meu ponto de vista. Rose recuou e sugou o lábio inferior de Alice, provocando.

"Pode senti-la, Alice? Você consegue sentir a Bella em mim?"

Alice assentiu e lambeu os lábios de Rose de novo. "Sim, e ela tem um gosto ótimo."

Eu gemi, precisando senti-las novamente em mim. Deixei minha mão viajar pelo meu estômago, até que alcancei minhas calcinhas. Deixei minha mão entrar, meus dedos circulando meu clitóris, querendo sentir meu orgasmo.

Alice se afastou de Rosalie e olhou para os meninos. "Oh, parece que temos uma boa audiência aqui."

Espiei para onde ela estava olhando, e percebi que todos os rapazes... sim, _todos eles_, estavam livres das calças. Edward estava observando eu me tocar, e Jasper também. Os olhos de Emmett estavam fixos em Rose e Alice. Voltei minha atenção para Edward, e vi que ele estava lambendo seus lábios, olhando hipnotizado para meu sexo.

Em um movimento ousado, puxei minhas calcinhas para o lado, para dar a Jasper e Edward uma melhor visão do que minha mão estava fazendo. Ouvi Jasper grunhir e vi seus olhos rolarem enquanto ele bombeava com mais força.

Olhei para o meu outro lado e percebi que Alice e Rose estavam se beijando novamente, as mãos das duas dentro da calça uma da outra.

_Oh meu deus... elas estavam se tocando._

Senti minha umidade escapar de mim, e a usei para esfregar meu clitóris com mais intensidade. O rosto de Alice se afastou de Rose e rapidamente levantou sua camiseta, exibindo seus seios. Alice se abaixou até aquele lindo mamilo rosado e sugou... forte.

A cabeça de Rose caiu para trás em puro delírio, e eu percebi que estava chegando perto. Eu não fazia ideia de porque assistir Alice e Rosalie me deixava tão acesa, mas era o que estava acontecendo. O olhar de Rose caiu sobre mim enquanto ela me observava me masturbando.

"Continue, Bella. Goze... por nós."

Eu assenti, meus dedos trabalhando cada vez mais rápido. A mão livre de Rose veio agarrar meus seios, e a sensação extra foi tudo o que eu precisei.

"OH, CARALHO..."

Tremi enquanto meu orgasmo me atingia. As meninas estavam me olhando todo o tempo, e quando me ouviram, as duas se deixaram relaxar também. A cabeça de Alice descansou no ombro de Rose, e ambas tremeram, suas mãos ainda trabalhando uma na outra até que estavam prontas.

Parei por um momento para recuperar minha respiração, meus dedos ainda acariciando. Tinha sido maravilhoso.

Olhei para o lado e percebi que os garotos estavam quase se juntando a nós, também. Todos eles bombeavam furiosamente, dois pares de olhos fixos em mim e outro nas meninas. Mordi meu lábio quando encontrei o olhar de Edward e disse, "Goza pra mim... por favor."

Seus olhos se fecharam e a cabeça caiu para o lado, liberando-se. Olhei para Jasper no momento em que seus olhos se fecharam também, e sua explosão tomou conta de sua mão. Os xingamentos de Emmett podiam ser ouvidos pelo quarto também, seu orgasmo o atingindo enquanto ele ofegava pesadamente.

Eu bocejei, tirando minhas mãos de minha calcinha e percebendo, estranhamente, que o chão estava extremamente confortável. Tentei manter meus olhos abertos, percebendo que as pessoas se mexiam ao meu redor. Ouvi conversas baixas; resmungos, e lembro vagamente de ser erguida do chão.

O sono me tomou muito rápido dali em diante... e eu estava sorrindo quando isto aconteceu.

Esta tinha sido uma boa noite... uma noite muito, muito boa.

* * *

**NT: E aí?**

**Todo mundo vivo?**


	30. O Verdadeiro Slim Shady Poderia Se Levan

**ESCLARECIMENTO: Stephenie Meyer criou Twilight. I'mwiththevampires criou Bitter Sweet Symphony. Eu? Ora... só tenho direitos sobre a tradução. Porque se um Edward Cullen desses me pertencesse.... senhooor! Não sobrava é NADA!**

**E oh. O título do capítulo é "O VERDADEIRO SLIM SHADY PODERIA SE LEVANTAR, POR FAVOR?". Falo aqui, porque o FF fica podando o meu título¬¬º  
**

Músicas: The Real Slim Shady, do Eminem _(escolhida porque Edward e Bella parecem continuar se escondendo atrás de máscaras...)_

_Crazy For This Girl_, do Evan e Jaron _(para a segunda parte do capítulo)

* * *

_

**AVISO:**

**Capítulo com alto teor surtante/untante. Só pra avisar :)

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Fiz meu caminho escada abaixo lentamente, ainda grogue como resultado da noite passada. Lembro de olhar para o alarme ao lado da minha cama, marcando 10h30min. Eu havia dormido demais nesta manhã de domingo, mas considerando o quanto tinha ficado acordado até tarde e o quanto nós tínhamos bebido, não era surpresa que todos na casa ainda dormissem.

Bem, quase todos...

Pude ouvir vozes vindo da cozinha, enquanto descia as escadas.

"Santo Deus, Esme, se aquele seu filho continuar perambulando pela casa sem roupas, alguém é capaz de tirá-lo de você e de Rosalie."

Ouvi minha mãe rir. "Sim, bem, eu suponho que ele anda por aí todo orgulhoso, como se não tivesse nada do que se envergonhar... Muito parecido com um certo deus loiro que eu conheço."

"Oh, é mesmo?"

"Mmmhhhmm... Eu lembro perfeitamente da noite passada, de uma coisinha longa e grossa na minha boc..."

Dei um pigarro alto, entrando na cozinha. Eu realmente não precisava ouvir minha mãe relatando suas aventuras da noite de ontem com Carlisle...

"Edward!!"

"Mãe... é sério, nós temos que parar de nos encontrar desse jeito. Por favor, lembrem-se de que vocês ainda têm filhos morando nesta casa, que não têm nenhum interesse nas suas peripécias sexuais..."

O rosto de minha mãe tomou um forte tom de vermelho, enquanto ela baixava sua cabeça, envergonhada. A mão de Carlisle veio afagar suavemente suas bochechas coradas. "Vamos lá, Esme, não fique assim. Eu tenho certeza de que você não é a única que põe coisas na boca..."

"CARLISLE!!"

Minha mãe e eu gritamos na mesma hora. Ele caiu na risada. "Oh, senhor, vocês dois são tão fáceis de irritar, sabiam disso?"

Sorri para ele. "Oh, não se preocupe, nós não somos os únicos. Na verdade, eu acho que ouvi os gritos abafados da Rose vindo do corredor noite passada, também. Emmett deveria estar cuidando dela muito bem..."

Seu rosto imediatamente murchou enquanto Carlisle me encarava de volta. "E você não perguntou se ela estava bem?"

"Oh sim, perguntei. Mas só pude ouvir a resposta abafada dela, como se a sua boca estivesse ocupada com alguma coisa..."

"ESTÁ BEM!! OK!! EU JÁ ENTENDI, PODE PARAR!!"

Ri e balancei minha cabeça enquanto andava até George, que estava atarefado preparando o café-da-manhã.

"Não brinque com fogo, Carlisle."

"Vou me lembrar disto, Edward..."

Olhei para George, e vi que ele estava fazendo ovos mexidos, bacon, salsicha e panquecas. "George, você poderia me servir dois pratos? Vou tomar café no meu quarto."

"Dois pratos? Isso não é demais pra você, querido?"

Balancei minha cabeça, voltando minha atenção para meus pais. "Bella está lá em cima."

Carlisle ergueu suas sobrancelhas enquanto tomava outro gole de seu café. Minha mãe virou sua cabeça para o outro lado, então não pude ver sua reação.

"O quê?"

"Oh, não é nada. Então... Bella dormiu no seu quarto?"

Cruzei meus pés, não gostando da maneira como Carlisle me examinava. "Sim, ela dormiu. Alguma coisa de errado com isso?"

"Não... mas você nunca deixou uma garota ficar no seu quarto antes."

"Verdade, mas ela acabou ficando aqui até muito tarde, e apagou depois das brincadeiras de ontem. Eu nem pude acordá-la para mandá-la pra casa."

"Mas nós temos quartos de hóspedes, sabia?"

Deixei escapar um suspiro, vendo que meus 'pratos da liberdade' estavam quase prontos. "Eu sei disso também. Mas pensei que ela gostaria de acordar em um quarto que fosse familiar, sabe? A última coisa que eu quero é assustar a pobre garota, quando ela não consegue nem lembrar onde está acordando."

"Parece que você fala por experiência própria, Edward." Minha mãe franziu a testa pra mim.

"Não, eu sempre durmo em casa, não importa o que aconteça. Nunca passo a noite na casa de garotas, mãe. Não quero que elas tenham a ideia errada, sabe como é."

Carlisle assentiu. "Oh, certo... Não quer que elas pensem que podem ter um relacionamento com você."

Amarrei a cara e peguei a bandeja com nossas comidas e bebidas. "É, ok, tanto faz. Essa conversa está ficando estranha demais pro meu gosto. Vejam só, é por isso que eu não converso com vocês com tanta frequência. Ou eu interrompo um papinho pervertido, ou vocês ficam todos Mestre Yoda pra cima de mim. Estou caindo fora."

Minha mãe apenas gritou, "Dê bom-dia para Bella por mim, querido!!"

Subi as escadas com cuidado, sem querer derrubar o suco que estava equilibrado na bandeja. Me lembrei da noite passada, depois que todas as "festividades" acabaram. Bella havia caído no sono – ou _apagado_ seria o termo mais apropriado.

_**- Noite passada –**_

_Depois que todos se recuperaram do choque de seus orgasmos e se limparam, Bella ainda estava deitada no chão, o licor e o cansaço finalmente a dominando. Rose e Alice não estavam em situação melhor, nenhuma delas em condições de se levantarem do emaranhado de braços e pernas que as duas tinham criado no chão._

"_Bem, eu acho melhor nós encerrarmos a noite, já que nossas garotas estão incapacitadas." Jasper se levantou e andou até Alice, a pegando e erguendo em seus braços._

_Emmett fez a mesma coisa com Rosalie, e, não querendo deixar Bella ali sozinha, a peguei no colo também, colocando seu pequeno corpo de encontro ao meu. Deus, ela era leve como uma pluma. Eu preciso fazê-la comer mais..._

_A voz de Alice veio por cima do ombro de Jasper. "Eu preparei o quarto de hóspedes em frente ao meu pra ela, Edward. Você pode levá-la pra lá."_

"_Certo. Obrigado, Alice."_

_Ela concordou sonolentamente, enquanto todos eles saíam da sala. Olhei para Bella, dormindo em meus braços. Eu tinha que admitir, até para mim mesmo, que era ótimo tê-la assim. E, como se lesse meus pensamentos, os braços de Bella se ergueram e envolveram meu pescoço, a trazendo para mais perto._

"_Edward?"_

"_Shhh... está tudo bem, Bella. Peguei você."_

_Ela afundou seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, seu hálito quente me atingindo._

"_Eu sei, Edward."_

_Eu ri, sabendo que ela estava dormindo. Não me parecia muito coerente._

"_Você sabe?"_

"_Mmm... Eu não tenho medo quando você está comigo. Eu sei que você sempre irá me proteger."_

_Congelei onde estava. Bem em frente ao quarto de hóspedes, onde ela deveria dormir. Olhei para baixo novamente, para a forma adormecida em meus braços, e percebi que ela havia posto muita confiança em mim. Quero dizer, de qual tipo de proteção Bella estava falando? Eu não pude proteger ninguém, nem mesmo Angela ou meu filho... Como ela ainda podia pensar que eu poderia cuidar dela?_

_Eu sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa logo, e decidi deixá-la na cama de hóspedes que Alice havia feito para ela. Quanto mais rápido estivesse longe dos meus braços, melhor._

_Mas quando abri a porta, o quarto pareceu frio e tão pouco aconchegante... Bella provavelmente acordaria desorientada e se assustaria, sem lembrar do que aconteceu hoje à noite... e eu realmente quero que ela passe por isso?_

_Não... eu queria... estar lá por ela. Ser o seu protetor, se assim fosse. Mesmo que por apenas uma noite._

_Com a minha decisão final, fechei o quarto de hóspedes e fui para meu quarto, retirando meus cobertores e deitando-a na cama. Bella ainda usava apenas a camiseta, mas eu havia trazido o resto de suas roupas comigo, então ela poderia se vestir, se quisesse._

_Observei sua forma adormecida por mais alguns minutos, e quando comecei a me sentir um tanto obsessivo, fui me deitar no sofá, sob as cobertas._

_Eu estava me tornando um cavalheiro. Ri internamente. É, o dia estava chegando._

**_- Fim da noite passada –_**

Entrei no meu quarto e encontrei Bella se espreguiçando em minha cama, seus braços sobre sua cabeça e suas costas se erguendo do colchão.

Meu deus... ela não era a única _acordando_ esta manhã.

Limpei minha garganta, querendo que ela notasse minha presença.

Sua cabeça se voltou na minha direção e ela rapidamente se sentou. "Edward?"

Eu sorri, enquanto deixava a bandeja em minha cômoda e andava até ela. "Hey, dormiu bem?"

Ela esfregou seus olhos e bocejou, então começou a massagear suas têmporas. "Eu ainda me sinto cansada, e a minha cabeça dói."

"Isto, minha cara, é porque você bebeu um pouco além da conta ontem à noite."

"Bebi?"

Concordei, e dei a ela alguns minutos para organizar suas lembranças. De repente, sua boca se abriu e seu rosto corou. "Ai meu Deus... por favor, me diga que eu não..."

Eu ri e respondi, "Não o quê? Você fez muitas coisas ontem."

Ela balançou sua cabeça e então deu um tapa na testa, com a mão aberta. "Droga... o seu pai deve pensar que eu sou algum tipo de piranha a essa altura..."

"Não, ele não falou nada disso quando o vi agora a pouco."

"Ai meu Deus!! Ele está acordado?! Oh por favor, por favor, por favor não me deixe correr pra cima dele esta manhã."

"Bella, você está fazendo uma tempestade. Acredite em mim, ele não liga pra nada disso. E nem a minha mãe."

Aparentemente Bella tinha esquecido da minha mãe, porque nesse momento, ela pareceu mortificada. "Oh Edward... por favor, me mata."

Me aproximei e sentei ao lado dela, cuidando para ficar em cima dos cobertores. Não havia a mínima possibilidade de eu ir pra debaixo das cobertas e não atacar. "Bella, é sério, não se preocupe com isso. Você sabe como a minha família é. Carlisle e Esme são como todos os outros. Eles são muito relaxados com isso, você vai ver."

"Eu não quero ver. Eu NÃO quero ver os dois por um longo, longo tempo."

"Bem, não vamos pensar sobre isso agora. Se serve de ajuda, eu trouxe o café-da-manhã, então você não precisa descer as escadas e encarar todo mundo."

Ela olhou para a bandeja que continha nossa comida, e eu ouvi um ronco vindo de seu estômago. "Nossa, alguém aqui está com fome."

Ela corou e olhou para baixo. "Hmm... eu estou faminta."

"Bem, e deveria estar, mesmo... você foi uma garota muito ocupada ontem à noite."

Bella pegou o travesseiro atrás dela e bateu em mim com ele. Eu ri e me lancei contra ela, tirando o travesseiro do seu alcance. Ela gritou e tentou me empurrar para longe, suas pernas se debatendo.

Joguei meu corpo contra ela, prendendo seus pulsos em uma das minhas mãos e levantando-os acima da sua cabeça, enquanto minhas pernas se entrelaçavam com as suas. Antes que me desse conta, eu estava totalmente em cima dela, minha ereção exatamente no lugar onde ela deveria estar.

"Se rende, Bella?"

Bella respirava pesado, comigo deitado por cima dela, suas bochechas coradas e seus olhos castanhos brilhando. "Não. Nem pensar."

"Oh sério? Bom, veremos então o que eu posso fazer por você..." Baixei minha cabeça até a altura de seus seios, percebendo que seus mamilos estavam rígidos sob o tecido da camiseta.

"Miss Swan... Você não está usando um sutiã, está?"

"Não," ela sussurrou de volta pra mim.

"Hmm... não está frio, e o seu rosto está vermelho – então, isto deve significar que você está excitada. Você está excitada, Miss Swan?"

Ouvi um gemido vindo de sua boca enquanto ela fechava seus olhos e arqueava o corpo de encontro ao meu.

"Me responda."

"Sim... sim, eu estou excitada..."

Pressionei minha ereção junto a ela, tendo certeza de que ela sentisse. "Sim, você está excitada... o quê?"

Ela abriu seus olhos para mim e choramingou, "Sim, eu estou excitada, _Mr. Cullen_."

Sorri, minha cabeça se abaixando para capturar seu mamilo através de sua camiseta. Deixei minha língua deslizar sobre ele, sabendo que isso a iria enlouquecer. Seus quadris se ergueram de encontro aos meus.

Levei minha boca até seu ouvido e sussurrei, "Você foi uma garota má ontem, Miss Swan. Eu vi você se divertindo sozinha na minha frente, e é um fato que você fez Jasper e eu gozarmos..."

O seu gemido foi alto, ecoando pelo quarto. Minha mão livre desceu pelo seu corpo até encontrá-la esperando por mim.

"Mmm... você está molhada, amor. Sabia disso? Você está molhada pra mim? Me responda."

"Sim... Sim, eu estou molhada pra você, Mr. Cullen."

"Isso te excita, saber que você foi capaz de fazer dois caras gozarem apenas ao se tocar na frente deles?"

Seus quadris se elevaram mais uma vez, encontrando meus dedos enquanto ela tentava se encaixar neles.

"Sim, eu _amo_ fazer você gozar, Edward."

Nesta hora, foi minha vez de gemer. Ouvir ela fazer aquela declaração, e a maneira que meu nome saiu de seus lábios... tão rouco e cheio de desejo...

Deixei meus dedos encontrarem seu clitóris, prendendo-o entre meu dedão e o indicador e apertando. Bella se arqueou mais uma vez, dificultando a minha missão.

"Agora... Agora, Bella. Seja uma boa garota e fique parada pra mim. Você não quer meus dedos dentro de você? Você não quer gozar?"

Ela rapidamente ficou quieta e eu deslizei um dedo. Ela era tão apertada, tão úmida...

Meu membro se contorceu em antecipação com o que iria acontecer no futuro. Afugentei minha urgência em tê-la naquele momento e adicionei outro dedo, me certificando em ir tão gentil quanto fosse possível. Meus quadris se moviam no mesmo ritmo dos meus dedos, então minha ereção estava sendo pressionada com força contra a coxa de Bella.

Continuei o assalto em sua boca, querendo que ela soubesse o quanto me deixava louco. Meus dedos aumentaram o ritmo e pude sentir ainda mais a sua excitação por eles, até que Bella tremeu embaixo de mim, se contorcendo, sua respiração vindo em arfadas.

Eu gemi, sabendo que aquilo já estava se tornando demais para mim. Eu gozaria logo, e sabia disso. Apenas mais algumas investidas...

"Edward... oh... Deus... eu vou..."

"Você vai o quê? O que, Bella? Me diga..."

"Oh... MEU DEUS!! Eu vou gozar..."

Ela gemeu e jogou sua cabeça de um lado para outro no travesseiro, suas pernas completamente abertas só pra mim. Olhei para minha mão, e vi seus líquidos em meus dedos...

E aquilo foi minha perdição.

"Bella! Ugh... porra..."

Senti seus braços se libertarem da minha mão, e eles se prenderam em meu pescoço, me trazendo para perto dela, para onde eu podia sentir o perfume de seu cabelo.

"Goza pra mim, Edward..."

E assim eu fiz – _forte_.

Meu membro pulsou contra a coxa de Bella, e eu pude sentir meu líquido jorrar sobre mim e minhas calças. Me agarrei em Bella como se minha vida dependesse disso, enquanto me recompunha do orgasmo.

Ofegante, tentando encontrar minha respiração, eu descansei minha testa contra a dela e nós dois voltamos aos poucos do nosso clímax.

Fui o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, rindo. "Bem, isto não foi exatamente o que eu tinha em mente para um café da manhã... mas foi bom"

Ela sorriu e saiu debaixo de mim, me dando um leve beijo nos lábios. "Não foi o que eu planejei também, mas você está certo. Foi bom."

A beijei mais uma vez e me levantei rápido para me certificar de que estávamos adequadamente limpos. Não muito tempo depois que Bella vestiu suas calcinhas, estavam batendo na porta do meu quarto.

"Quem é?"

"Sou eu, agora abra essa porta, eu sei que a Bella está aí!"

Rolei meus olhos e olhei para Bella. Ela estava conferindo o seu estado, e quando tudo estava limpo, abri a porta.

"O que foi, Alice?" A bloqueei de propósito, então ela não conseguia ver nada dentro do quarto.

"Me deixa entrar!"

"Não. Este é o _meu_ quarto... e eu não quero que você entre."

"Edward, saia do meu caminho, ou eu juro..."

Suspirei, saindo da sua frente, e Alice correu até a minha cama. Me virei bem a tempo de vê-la pulando no colchão.

"Hey, aí! Cuidado, eu não quero minha cama quebrada."

"Oh, por favor... essa cama está implorando por alguma ação. Deus sabe que a coitada não serve pra muita coisa..."

_Isso é o que você pensa_... Mas eu guardei este pensamento pra mim mesmo.

"Bom dia, Alice," Bella cumprimentou timidamente.

"Bom dia, raio de sol! Dormiu bem?"

"Muito bem, na verdade. Eu simplesmente apaguei depois do..."

Alice balançou sua cabeça. "Eu sei, nós vimos."

O rosto de Bella assumiu um tom vermelho enquanto todos nós lembrávamos da noite passada. Ela tinha sido uma garota muito aventureira... Quem poderia dizer que ela estava escondendo o jogo? Mas isto era bom, não é? Por mais que eu soubesse que tirá-la de sua "concha" era uma coisa boa, eu não pude evitar a sensação de que aquele não era um plano tão bom quanto pensei no início...

Sacudi minha cabeça para espantar aquelas ideias. Alice estava conversando com Bella sobre suas condições de sono.

"Eu tinha feito a sua cama no quarto de hóspedes, mas aparentemente o Edward aqui tinha outros planos. Espero que ele tenha sido um cavalheiro enquanto vocês dormiram juntos."

Eu estava esperando pela aparição da Bella Ruborizada, mas, surpreendentemente, ela não veio. Com uma expressão séria, olhando diretamente para Alice... ela mentiu.

"Edward foi ótimo. Ele não tentou absolutamente nada. Na verdade, pelo que parece, ele dormiu no sofá. Eu acabei de acordar."

Alice se virou para olhar para o meu sofá e, é claro, meu cobertor e meu travesseiro estavam lá. Está bem, aquela parte não era uma mentira. Eu realmente dormi no sofá. Mas Bella estava mantendo as coisas que aconteceram entre nós em segredo... as coisas que aconteceram fora do nosso "horário de aula". Olhei em sua direção e ela sorriu brevemente para mim antes que Alice percebesse.

_Muito bem, Bella._ Se ela não iria dizer nada, então eu também não contaria. Este seria nosso segredinho...

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde e estávamos todos na sala com Carlisle, esperando para ver Bella antes que ele saísse. Nós dissemos a ela que ele já havia ido embora, e quando ela o viu, parecia que poderia matar a todos nós. Oh bem...

"O...oi, Carlisle."

"Bella! Eu queria ver você antes de sair, para cuidar disso de uma ver por todas. Escute, eu não quero que você se sinta constrangida ou lamente nada, está bem? Eu conheço meus filhos, e sei como eles são. Acredite em mim, nada foi culpa sua, e eu não acho que você faria uma coisa daquelas se não tivesse sido obrigada, não estou certo?

Ela concordou e finalmente o encarou, dando um pequeno sorriso. "Sim, e obrigada, Carlisle. De verdade. Eu sei que não há muitos pais que seriam tão compreensivos com uma situação como essa, então eu fico feliz que você não está aborrecido comigo ou nada disso."

Com um brilho no olhar, ele olhou pra ela e perguntou, "Oh, Bella... você _sentiu_ que eu estava aborrecido com você?"

Ugh... Eu não gosto de pensar em Carlisle com ninguém, mal tinha estômago para imaginá-lo com a minha mãe. Aparentemente, Rose e Jasper sentiam o mesmo. "PAI!!"

"Está bem, está bem. Eu só queria deixar claro que não a culpo, e que não sinto nada de diferente em relação a ela."

Todos nós assentimos e, quando ele estava prestes a passar pela porta, Carlisle se virou e perguntou, "A propósito, quem foi que te deu esse desafio?"

Bella mordeu seu lábio e seus olhos correram até Emmett. Carlisle sorriu. "Oh, já sei. Se importa de me dizer por que, Emmett?"

Não... Ele não iria...

Mas espera aí. Estamos falando de Emmett. _Ele iria, sim_.

"Oh, sim. Veja bem, a Bella aqui tem algumas fantas..."

Bella se moveu tão rápido como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ela correu até Emmett como um zagueiro em final de campeonato. E Emmett foi derrubado.

"Cala essa boca, ou eu juro por Deus..."

Emmett começou a rir, depois de se recuperar do choque de ter sido abatido por Bella. Ela estava sentada em cima dele, seus olhos o fuzilando enquanto agarrava a sua camiseta. Olhei em volta e vi que Carlisle estava surpreso. Bella tinha agido um pouco tarde demais. Todos nós entendemos do que Emmett estava falando.

"Ok então, Bella... Por favor, não mate um dos meus filhos. Vejo vocês mais tarde. E, por favor, se comportem."

Assim que a porta se fechou, Bella gritou para Emmett. "O que você estava pensando?! Francamente, Emmett!! Eu não quero que seu pai saiba que eu fantasio sobre ele!!"

"O que? Eu não sabia que isso era segredo!! É sério!!"

Tive que rir dos dois. Emmett estava engraçado, sendo a vítima debaixo de Bella. Ele estava rindo... e ela, bem... ela não ria.

Bella bufou e se levantou. Mas de repente, as mãos de Em agarraram seus quadris e enquanto ele arregalava seus olhos pra ela, começou a subir e descer com seus próprios quadris.

"Você sabe que eu posso me redimir, Bella. Sou dez vezes melhor do que o velho menininho do Eddie ali."

Cerrei meus olhos para ele e andei até os dois, levantando Bella pelos braços. "Oh, é mesmo? Bem, eu não acho que a Bella gosta de ser dividida, Em."

Ela sorriu, entrando na provocação, e disse, "É. E além do mais, eu estou mais do que satisfeita em aprender com Edward. Não há nada que ele não possa me ensinar."

Sorri, orgulhoso, e ouvi Emmett replicar, "Eu não estaria tão certa disso..."

Rose rolou seus olhos e disse, "Ok, chega dessa provocaçãozinha. Vamos dar o fora daqui."

Todos nós concordamos e fomos até o jipe de Emmett. Nós decidimos – ou melhor, _Alice_ decidiu – que iríamos ao parque hoje para passarmos essa bela tarde de domingo ao ar livre. Pensei que fosse uma boa ideia. Mas, aparentemente, pensei errado.

----

**BPOV**

Eu juro que mato o Emmett. Se eu tivesse a certeza de que conseguiria levar o plano adiante, seria capaz de matá-lo e então deixar o seu corpo apodrecer por aí...

Bem, talvez isto seria ir longe demais, mas ainda assim, eu não podia acreditar que ele estava tão disposto a me denunciar pro seu pai.

Nota mental: Nunca, NUNCA contar a Emmett qualquer tipo de segredo. A menos que se queira que todo o clã Cullen saiba...

Chegamos ao parque e descarregamos todos os nossos pertences. Alice e Rose insistiram em trazer lanchinhos que George preparou para nós, para um piquenique. É claro, os sanduíches já estavam preparados e embalados. Tudo o que nós tínhamos que fazer era desembrulhar e comer. Mas eu acho que a ideia de comer ao ar livre era que contava.

Os garotos trouxeram uma bola de futebol, só Deus sabe por que, e decidiram jogar um para o outro. Alice, Rose e eu nos sentamos sob uma árvore próxima dos nossos rapazes e ficamos assistindo.

Eles resolveram tirar suas camisetas.

Comecei a babar.

Não literalmente, é claro, mas _oh cara_... o suor correndo pelos corpos deles era uma visão da qual eu lembraria pelo resto da minha vida.

Jasper tinha a bola e estava querendo jogar para Emmett, que estava sendo bloqueado por Edward. O seu braço se esticou para trás, seus músculos se flexionando, e então ele lançou a bola, o rosto em total concentração.

Eu acho que Alice gemeu. Mas não tenho certeza...

Vi quando Emmett e Edward pularam ao mesmo tempo para recuperarem a bola, os dedos de Edward a tocando frações de segundos antes de Emmett, e fazendo-a cair. Então os dois caíram juntos, uma pilha de corpos embolados no chão.

A mão de Rose foi parar em sua garganta.

Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça, me permitindo desviar o olhar e arriscar uma conversa com as garotas.

"Ok, muito bem... Nós temos mesmo que parar de secar os meninos como se eles fossem pedaços de carne."

O rosto surpreso de Rosalie virou em minha direção. "Do que diabos você está falando? Eles são mesmo pedaços de carne! Quero dizer, olhe só!"

Alice concordou. "Rose está certa. Jasper tem um corpo alto e magro que está gritando por uma autoridade."

Espiei os garotos mais uma vez e percebi arranhões pelas costas de Jasper. Eles eram fracos, mas estavam ali.

"Aqueles são...?"

Alice sorriu, nem um pouco envergonhada. "Eu tinha que segurar em alguma coisa enquanto ele mostrava a quem eu pertencia."

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas. "Mesmo? Jasper é geralmente tão quieto. Ele não parece o tipo dominador."

Rosalie bufou. "É, bem... Os mais quietinhos são os piores, sabia? São neles que a gente deve ficar de olho. Com todas as taras e os fetiches estranhos..."

Concordei distraída, olhando os meninos, até que senti que estava sendo observada. Virei minha cabeça e encontrei Rose e Alice me encarando.

"O que?"

"Nada. É só que... bem, você é muito quieta, Bella."

Cerrei meus olhos para Alice. "E?"

Rosalie respondeu. "_E_, nós estávamos apenas nos perguntando se você não tem algum fetiche estranho, ou algum traço de dominância que nós não sabemos."

Alice sorriu. "É, tipo, você é uma leoa na cama, ou algo assim? Vamos lá, você pode contar pra gente."

"O que? Não!! Quero dizer, eu não sei. Eu recém estou me descobrindo... eu realmente não sei..."

O rosto de Alice caiu. "Aww, eu pensava que você iria contar!"

"Contar o que? Eu mal me conheço, Alice!"

De repente, ouvi meu nome sendo chamado. Olhei para os meninos, mas eles ainda estavam jogando a bola um para o outro. Me virei para trás e vi um cara correndo na nossa direção e acenando pra mim.

"Bella, você conhece ele?"

Olhei com mais atenção enquanto ele se aproximava, e meu rosto se abriu em um sorriso.

"Sim! É o Jacob. Eu o conheci na boate na última vez que fomos lá."

Rose, Alice e eu ficamos de pé enquanto ele vinha até nós. Ele parecia exatamente da mesma forma como eu me lembrava, exceto que estava vestido num estilo mais esportivo.

"Oi! Jacob, certo?"

"Isso! Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado. Então, como você tem passado?"

Não pude segurar o sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto. Quero dizer, este cara mais velho, que era deslumbrante, se lembrava de mim.

"Eu estou bem. Oh, deixe eu te apresentar às minhas amigas. Estas são Rosalie e Alice."

Ele apertou as mãos das duas, e nós três continuamos a conversar. Jacob estava aqui com alguns amigos seus, matando tempo nesta tarde preguiçosa de domingo. Eu podia dizer que Rose e Alice o haviam aprovado, e Alice lançava olhares furtivos sobre o rapaz quando ele não estava olhando. Ela aparentemente queria que eu tomasse alguma atitude.

É, como se isso fosse acontecer.

De repente, uma bola de futebol veio voando e bateu com tudo nas costas de Jacob. Nós nos viramos e vimos os garotos olhando em nossa direção. Edward acenou e disse, "Minha culpa. Foi mal ter te acertado, mas você realmente não deveria estar parado aí."

Amarrei a cara pra ele. Nós não estávamos nem perto de onde os rapazes jogavam. Não havia razão pra bola ter caído em Jacob.

Jacob olhou para Edward e disse, "Ei, eu lembro de você. Você estava na boate com a Bella, e a deixou lá pra ir embora com a loira, não é?"

Edward continuou parado, encarando Jacob de volta. "É, sou eu. Mas, como você pode ver, Bella está sã e salva aqui comigo, então tudo está bem."

Jacob assentiu e disse, "Estou vendo. Bem, então deixa eu devolver a sua bola." Ele atirou a bola de futebol para Edward – com um pouco mais de força que o necessário –, mas Edward a agarrou.

Você podia sentir a tensão entre aqueles dois, mas só Deus sabe pelo que eles estavam brigando. Digo, eles só se encontraram na boate!

"Então, você disse que seus amigos estão aqui também?" Obviamente Rose pôde sentir o clima também, então ela estava tentando amenizar a situação.

"É, estão. Deixei eles logo ali. Por quê?"

Emmett sorriu, e num gesto de boa vontade chamou Jacob para jogar futebol com ele, Edward e Jasper.

"Claro, isso parece bom. Vocês jogam bola?"

Emmett assentiu. "Eu jogo. Edward nada, e Jasper gosta de ir com calma. Ele gosta de todos os esportes."

Jacob sorriu para Edward. "Você nada, uh? Futebol é físico demais pra você?"

Com um olhar que poderia matar alguém – Jacob –, Edward respondeu. "Não mesmo. Eu posso jogar como o resto deles. Só prefiro chutar os traseiros um a um, e não como um time. Eu não preciso da ajuda de outras pessoas pra derrubar alguém no chão."

Jacob riu e concordou. "Boa resposta. Eu já volto. Vou chamar meus amigos e vamos jogar. Veremos quão bons vocês são, rapazes."

Assim que Jacob saiu, me virei para Edward.

"Qual é o seu problema? Ele é um cara legal, e você o está tratando como se fosse algum tipo de inimigo!"

Ele rolou seus olhos. "Eu só não gosto da atitude arrogante dele, só isso. Ele fica andando por aí se achando o dono do lugar... e das pessoas."

Oh, até parece. Quero dizer, esse lance de 'dois pesos, duas medidas' era insuportável. "Bem, vamos apenas dizer que ele me lembra alguém que eu conheço..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ah, qual é, Edward. Jacob me lembra muito você. É evidente que ele usa essa pose pra conseguir o que quer, e você se sente ameaçado. Mas acredite em mim, não há nada que ele possa conseguir por aqui. Rose e Alice já têm donos. Sem chances das duas correrem pra ele, tendo Emmett e Jasper."

Edward me encarou atentamente por um bom tempo, e eu me perguntei o que estava se passando na sua cabeça. Mas me recusei a desviar o olhar ou me afastar. Eu não podia demonstrar nenhum tipo de fraqueza quando se tratava dele.

Ele balançou lentamente a cabeça e disse, "Deus, eu não sei o que diabos eu estou fazendo."

De alguma forma, eu tive o pressentimento de que ele não estava falando apenas de Jacob. Mas antes que eu pudesse lhe perguntar, Jacob apareceu com dois outros rapazes, tão altos quanto ele.

"Hey, pessoal. Deixe eu apresentar meus amigos, Quil e Seth. Eles gostariam de jogar com a gente, se vocês não se importam."

Os garotos concordaram e foram para o campo. Nós, garotas, continuamos sentadas embaixo da árvore.

"Qual é o maldito problema do Edward e do Jacob, Bella? Eles parecem duas criancinhas brigando por um brinquedo."

De repente, tudo fez sentido pra mim. "É isso, Rose! Você não vê? Jacob lembrou da garota loira, Tanya. Ele falou como se estivesse aborrecido... Eu acho que Edward pegou a garota do Jacob naquela noite."

Alice franziu a testa. "Mas eu pensei que você tivesse dito que ele estava afim de você?"

"Bem, é, ele estava. Mas se ele teve a loira primeiro, antes do Edward, e esse é o motivo pra tanta irritação. Acredite, eu nem me comparo com ela."

Rosalie suspirou. "É verdade... As loiras são as melhores."

Alice e eu a empurramos e todas rimos. Quando olhamos para os meninos jogando logo à frente, vimos que todos tinham tirado suas camisetas, e _oh meu senhor_... Jacob e seus amigos eram tão esculturais quanto os nossos rapazes.

"Sou só eu, ou está quente aqui?"

Eu concordei e respondi. "Oh, sim... Está definitivamente quente, não é só você."

Nós assistimos em silêncio enquanto eles jogavam a bola de um lado para outro. Jacob não estava exagerando quando disse que seus amigos sabiam jogar, mas, vejam só, Edward também não. Era realmente um jogo feito para eles.

Jacob e Edward continuavam a se digladiar, e eu comecei a me preocupar se teria de levar um deles – ou os dois – à emergência mais tarde. Eu estava quase tentada a ir encerrar o jogo, com medo de ter de explicar a Carlisle que seus filhos tinham brigado com um dos meus amigos.

É, essa conversa seria muito, muito interessante.

Finalmente, Alice se levantou e acenou para os meninos. É claro que eles não conseguiram enxergá-la, então ela se aproximou um pouco mais e começou a gritar. Quando viu que aquilo também não funcionou, Rose foi para perto dela e assoviou.

Deu certo.

Todos os seis corpinhos musculosos saíram do campo e vieram até nós. Nossa... isso que era uma dose saudável de testosterona.

"Está ficando tarde, e eu acho que seria bom se nós comêssemos nossas comidas agora. Sabe, antes de vocês caírem com desidratação ou com a exaustão."

Todos concordaram, e nós andamos até a cesta de piquenique. Alice continuou a falar. "Não se preocupe, Jacob. Eu trouxe comida suficiente pra você e seus amigos. Foi uma boa coisa eu ter embalado tanta comida pra hoje, uh?"

Edward respondeu sarcasticamente. "Oh, sim, grande sacada, Alice."

Dei uma cotovelada nele e fiz sinal para que se comportasse. Não havia nada de errado com Jacob, e eu sabia que se Edward lhe desse uma chance, iria gostar dele também.

Só que, infelizmente, isso obviamente não aconteceria em um futuro próximo.

Nos sentamos em volta da mesa de piquenique, com Edward bem à minha frente e Jacob sentado ao meu lado. Meu pé estava descansando casualmente no chão, e eu senti as pernas de Edward se enroscarem nas minhas, prendendo-as.

Sorri para ele, percebendo como a sensação era boa.

Comemos nossa comida com todo mundo conversando entre si. Todos do nosso grupo parecerem se entender com os outros garotos, exceto Edward e Jacob. Edward até mesmo se deu bem com Quil e Seth.

Quando nós acabamos, continuamos sentados conversando, tentando nos conhecer melhor. Jacob se virou para sorrir pra mim e pegou minha mão, abrindo-a em cima da mesa e começando a traçar as linhas da minha palma.

"Nossa, Bella, alguém já te disse que você tem mãos muito pequenas?"

Sorri. "Sim, Edward vive me dizendo isso."

Os olhos de Jacob dispararam até ele, e então se voltaram para baixo. Ele continuou a massagear minha palma, passando a sua mão grande sobre a minha. Notei a diferença entre nós dois, e me impressionei com a ternura que ele tinha em seu toque.

Era legal ter alguém segurando minha mão assim em público. Como se realmente gostasse de estar comigo.

"Jacob, alguém já te disse como as suas mãos são enormes?"

Ele sorriu pra mim com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. "Você sabe... Eu nunca falei disso, mas eu sei de outras coisas que são muito _grandes_, também..."

Sei que meus olhos se arregalaram e eu corei. Olhei para nossas mãos juntas e ri. Não era exatamente aquilo que eu estava querendo dizer, mas não pude evitar imaginar o que ele estava sugerindo.

Abruptamente, senti os músculos do meu estômago se contraírem, e a necessidade de ir ao banheiro estava ali. Minhas pernas começaram e se balançar pra lá e pra cá enquanto meus olhos faziam uma varredura de toda a área do parque. Eu não era uma fã dos banheiros públicos, especialmente os de parques, mas eu sabia que não estava em condições de esperar.

Meus olhos encontraram um, que não era um dos mais pertos. Eu não queria ir sozinha, então levantei e me afastei do banquinho. "Vou ter que dar uma parada em um dos banheiros... Alguém precisa ir também?"

Jacob e Edward rapidamente estavam de pé e se voluntariando para irem comigo. "Eu não preciso que _os dois_ me acompanhem, rapazes."

Esta, aparentemente, era a coisa errada a se dizer. Os dois pareciam dispostos a sair no soco pra ver quem iria junto comigo ao _banheiro_ – vejam só, de todos os lugares.

Emmett intercedeu. "Hey, Jacob. Você se importa em ficar? Então você poderia me mostrar como fez aquele lance com a bola? Eu realmente poderia usar isso nos meus jogos."

Quil e Seth se aproximaram e puxaram Jacob pelo braço, então acabei me decidindo por ir com Edward. "Nós não demoramos, vou estar de volta em um minuto."

Todos assentiram, e nós andamos na direção dos banheiros públicos.

Assim que ficamos fora do campo de audição do grupo, me virei para Edward. "Não, é sério, o que há de errado com você, Edward? Por que toda essa rivalidade entre você e Jacob?"

Ele só balançou a cabeça e olhou pra longe. "Ele só me irrita, é isso. Eu não confio nele."

Rolei meus olhos. "Qual é, Edward. Ele parece um cara muito legal e sincero. Eu não acho que ele seja algum tarado da machadinha ou o lobo mau."

Ele riu, olhando para mim. "Você tem certeza de que ele não é o lobo mau, Bella? Porque eu não me importaria em sair à caça."

Tive que rir dessa. "Pega leve, Edward. Não há necessidade de incitar a sua sede de sangue."

De repente, senti sua mão na minha cintura, e Edward estava me levando para debaixo de uma árvore, nos escondendo. "Oh, pode acreditar... Sede de sangue não é a única emoção que eu estou sentindo nesse momento, Miss Swan."

Senti o formigamento tão familiar correr pelo meu corpo, como acontecia sempre que ele me segurava assim. Minhas mãos subiram até seu cabelo, e eu empurrei minha boca contra a sua. Ele imediatamente correspondeu, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu, sua língua entrando em minha boca. O beijo era desesperado, urgente. Eu gemi quando suas mãos envolveram meu corpo, me esmagando contra ele.

Sua boca deixou a minha e ele desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, gemendo meu nome por todo o caminho. Eu não consegui acreditar em como meu corpo respondia ao seu toque... como se Edward tivesse algum controle mágico. Não que eu esteja reclamando... não mesmo.

Ele olhou para mim de onde estava, entre meus seios, e sorriu, suas mãos erguendo minha camiseta cada vez mais. Eu rapidamente olhei em volta, percebendo que estávamos sozinhos. Por agora. Voltei minha atenção para ele e dei minha permissão para levantar minha camiseta e sutiã, me expondo a ele.

"Bella, você me quer?"

Olhei em seus olhos verdes e respondi, "Sim. É claro que quero."

"Diga. Diga em voz alta pra eu poder ouvir. Diga que você me quer."

Eu gemi e disse, "Eu quero você, Edward... Deus, eu quero você."

E com isso, sua boca desceu até meu mamilo e ele chupou... forte. Eu guinchei, mas ele continuou. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Aquilo era bom; puxei sua cabeça para mais perto.

Finalmente, Edward se levantou e olhou para a sua obra. Ele tinha deixado uma marca vermelha em mim, na minha pele clara. Ele sorriu enquanto admirava seu trabalho prático, e rapidamente desceu meu sutiã e minha camiseta. Ri do quanto ele parecia feliz, e o trouxe para perto para outro beijo.

Que durou alguns minutos.

Quando ele enfim se afastou, estávamos os dois arfantes, tentando normalizar nossas respirações. "É melhor você ir ao banheiro agora, antes que Alice, Rose ou Jacob enviem uma equipe de busca para nos encontrar."

Assenti, entorpecida, enquanto saía do nosso esconderijo e entrava no banheiro feminino. Minutos depois, já estava ao lado de Edward.

"Pronta?"

"Yep."

Nós voltamos sem tocar no assunto do que tinha acontecido. Percebi que nós dois estávamos fazendo essas coisas _fora_ do nosso horário de aula, e embora eu soubesse que isso não poderia ser saudável pra nenhum dos dois, não me importava. Eu gostava destes momentos com Edward, e sabia que isto era real para nós, quando nós não tínhamos a pressão adicional do mundo sobre nossos ombros. Éramos apenas nós... como nos sentíamos em relação ao outro, como nós necessitávamos um do outro, como nós precisávamos disto... desta coisa que tínhamos juntos.

E isto era realmente bom... danem-se as consequências.

Quando nos juntamos ao grupo, todo mundo ainda estava se espreguiçando pela mesa de piquenique, parecendo cansados demais para se mexerem. Ri enquanto me aproximava deles e me sentava.

"Cruzes, Bella. Eu pensei que você tinha ido só fazer xixi, e não atravessado um deserto pra encontrar um banheiro."

Dei um sorriso atravessado para Rosalie. "Oh, quieta, Rose! Eu estou de volta, não estou?"

"Sim, mas por que demorou tanto?"

Olhei para todos eles, vendo que Jacob estava me encarando também. "Não foi nada. Nenhum dos reservados parecia limpo para ser usado, e eu tive uma certa dificuldade... já que um inseto parece que mordeu a minha bunda."

Todo mundo riu, e eu pensei no nosso momento secreto juntos... e na marca que Edward tinha deixado em mim.

Surpreendentemente, estava ficando cada vez mais fácil mentir para todos. Percebi que, se eu quisesse que aqueles momentos com Edward continuassem acontecendo, eu teria que mentir para proteger a ele e ao nosso segredo. Era óbvio que ninguém ficaria feliz com o fato de que nós estávamos usando um ao outro para conseguirmos o que queríamos... e já que ele não estava mais saindo com as garotas da escola, precisava de mim.

Certo?

De qualquer forma, eu estava feliz por estar com ele. Edward fazia eu me sentir realmente bem, e eu sabia que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Então, se era necessário um pouquinho de mentira para proteger o que nós tínhamos... que seja. Nós iríamos mentir.

* * *

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Quando nós estávamos indo embora, Rose convidou Jacob e seus amigos para a Festa de Halloween dos Cullen. Nem preciso dizer, Edward não ficou muito feliz. Mas, embora aquela festa fosse tão dele quanto de Rose, ele não falou nada.

E agora, Jacob estava se unindo a nós. Eu não tinha certeza se estava animada com isso ou não. Jacob tendia a trazer à tona o que havia de pior em Edward.

Terça-feira finalmente chegou, cinzenta e nublada e com muita chuva. Eu não estava particularmente querendo que esse dia chegasse, considerando como havia me comportado na sexta. Beijar Mike na frente de todos os seus amigos não foi exatamente a minha atitude mais brilhante, mas o que estava feito estava feito. Agora era hora de encarar as consequências.

Eu tinha sido bem sucedida em evitá-lo a manhã inteira, sendo capaz de detectá-lo antes que ele me encontrasse. Corri para Edward uma vez, e ele riu quando o usei como escudo. Nós dois ainda não éramos os melhores amigos na escola, mas estávamos ok com o jeito como as coisas estavam. Edward não poderia deixar James pensar que existia alguma coisa entre nós dois e, honestamente, eu não queria ninguém sabendo do que acontecia entre mim e ele.

Isto era particular... entre ele e mim. Só. Bem... e Rose, Alice, Emmett e Jasper, também. Mas ninguém mais.

A hora do almoço tinha chegado, e eu sabia que o iria encontrar ali. Mas eu estaria com o resto da gangue, então teria algum tipo de proteção. Rose e Alice estavam muito felizes por eu finalmente ter saído da minha concha – mal elas sabiam que o que eu mais queria era voltar rastejando pra ela.

Por um lado positivo, vi James olhar para mim e ele realmente acenou e sorriu na minha direção. Eu praticamente gritei e corri até Rose e Alice para contar as boas notícias.

Nós nos sentamos em nossa mesa para discutirmos o que aquilo poderia significar.

"Bem, ele obviamente sabe quem você é, Bella. Tenho certeza de que, com o show que você deu na sexta-feira, ele quer um pedacinho do que você tem pra oferecer."

Alice concordou. "Você está se aproximando do objetivo. Agora, você só precisa se mostrar um pouquinho mais, sabe? James decididamente é um bom pedaço de carne na área."

Rolei meus olhos. "É, você está certa sobre isso. Só espero que eu consiga dar conta do recado. Quero deixar pra trás essa imagem de santinha, que me persegue há tantos anos."

Rose riu. "Oh, não se preocupe com isso. Assim que você conseguir James e ele estiver espalhando os seus louvores aos quatro ventos, você será a garota mais requisitada nesta escola. Vai encontrar um namorado logo, logo."

Assenti, pensando em meu futuro. Eu sabia que James nunca iria assumir uma namorada, assim como Edward também não. Eles não eram o tipo de caras que sossegavam. E embora Edward _botasse fogo_ em mim – ou na verdade, no meu corpo –, nós não estávamos atraídos a ponto de termos um relacionamento bom e sólido.

Não que eu esteja dizendo que James seja capaz disso, também. Mas pelo menos eu não estaria me arriscando a ter um coração partido se tentasse algo com James. Eu sabia como ele seria depois, e por mim tudo bem. Eu queria deixar a escola sabendo que eu tinha vivido, que eu havia tido uma vida emocionante. E talvez eu encontrasse um namorado ao longo do caminho, que me fizesse feliz.

Edward nunca poderia ser assim. Ele nunca se permitira este tipo de confiança. Ele já havia despedaçado uma parte do meu coração na última sexta-feira, durante o pep-rally... eu não conseguia confiar nada mais a ele.

Com mais determinação do que antes, vasculhei o refeitório com o olhar, procurando por James... mas ao invés disso, encontrei Mike.

Tentei esconder minha cara atrás da comida, mas ele me viu.

"Bella... Admirador secreto se dirigindo pra cá."

Jasper riu. "Oh, eu não acho que seja tão secreto a essa altura."

Fitei meus supostos amigos, então senti Mike se sentar perto de mim. "Bella! Estive procurando você a manhã inteira."

"Oh, esteve? Nossa, e como é que nós conseguimos nos perder?"

Mike balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não sei. Mas eu te encontrei agora."

"Yep, certamente encontrou."

Olhei em volta do refeitório e vi que Edward tinha entrado, com Jessica em seus calcanhares. Ele não parecia estar dando a mínima atenção para o que ela estava falando, enquanto comprava seu almoço.

"Bella? Você me ouviu?"

Voltei minha atenção para Mike e sorri. "Me desculpe, o que foi?"

"Eu perguntei se você gostaria de sair comigo na sexta? Sabe... um encontro?"

Pude ouvir Alice e Rose rindo ao meu lado, e eu sabia que não era por causa de alguma piada que seus amigos haviam contado.

"Foi muito legal de sua parte me convidar, Mike, mas eu vou estar ocupada neste final de semana com as garotas." Apontei para elas ao meu lado. "Mas eu acho... Ao invés disso, você não quer ir comigo à Festa de Halloween dos Cullen?"

Seu sorriso foi amplo, e ele balançou a cabeça com entusiasmo. "Uau, sério? É claro, eu adoraria ir com você. Você vai fantasiada de quê?"

Dei de ombros. "Não sei ainda. Não decidi. Mas você pode ir vestido do que quiser."

"Mas você não quer ir fantasiada igual?"

Mentalmente tremi de medo, imaginando nós dois vestidos como um casal. "Não, não mesmo. Acredite em mim, seria melhor se você fosse com a sua própria fantasia."

"Ok, você é quem manda. Então... te vejo mais tarde?"

Concordei, olhando para ele. Ele me encarou por mais algum tempo, obviamente esperando alguma coisa.

Oh, céus... ele queria um beijo.

Eu só me virei para minha bandeja e disse, "É, vejo você mais tarde."

Ele pegou a deixa e se levantou para ir embora. Soltei a respiração enquanto os idiotas sentados a minha volta gargalhavam. "Nossa, Bella... Ganhou um admirador."

Rolei meus olhos. "Apenas calem a boca, por favor. Eu já tenho que lidar com o Mike, não preciso do _apoio_ de vocês também."

O almoço acabou, e logo era hora de Biologia. Assumi meu lugar e encontrei o olhar de James mais uma vez. Ele acenou e sorriu para mim e desta vez, eu fiz o mesmo. Nós estávamos progredindo.

Edward não teve nada rude para dizer a respeito. Ele estava anormalmente quieto. Próximo da hora de sairmos, escrevi um bilhete.

_Hey, você está bem?_

_Sim, por quê?_

_Você só está quieto demais. Estava me perguntando se você teve uma manhã ruim._

_Não. Mas Jessica está me dando nos nervos. Ela quer algum tempo sozinha comigo._

Aquilo não soava bem. Não que Edward me pertencia ou alguma coisa assim, mas neste momento, ele estava passando um tempo sozinho _comigo_. Dane-se se eu estava sendo egoísta ou não.

_Oh. E o que você disse a ela?_

_Eu disse que não estava interessado agora. Estou ocupado com outras coisas._

Não estava interessado agora. Isso significava que ele poderia estar interessado no futuro. Bem, é claro que ele estaria. Nós não poderíamos continuar fazendo o que estávamos fazendo para sempre. Quero dizer, tínhamos uma vida além daquilo.

_E eu presumo que ela não aceitou isso muito bem._

_Não, isso mesmo. Deu um chilique e foi embora. Disse alguma coisa sobre querer pôr as mãos na garota que está tomando todo o meu tempo e ensiná-la uma lição._

Droga. Agora nós definitivamente tínhamos que manter o que fazíamos em segredo. Eu não poderia enfrentar a ira das pistoleiras.

_Você sabe... Se você quiser ficar com ela, você pode. Eu não quero te forçar a fazer essas coisas comigo._

_Você não me quer?_

Senti imediatamente meu corpo protestar contra aquelas quatro palavrinhas que ele tinha escrito. Ele deveria ter enlouquecido.

_É claro que eu quero. Mas você tinha uma vida antes dessa aposta. Sinto muito por ter tirado isso de você._

_Oh, acredite, ela estará lá quando nós terminarmos. E elas podem esperar. Você vem em primeiro._

Eu não tive certeza de por que me senti tão bem ao ler aquele 'você vem em primeiro'. Era bom, na verdade.

_Obrigada, Edward._

_Disponha, Bella._

O sinal tocou e nós nos levantamos depressa. Como de costume, Edward pegou o bilhete que tínhamos escrito e jogou em sua mochila.

Hmmm...

"O que você faz com eles?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Os jogo fora. Mas me certifico em fazer isso corretamente."

"Oh. Bem, eu poderia fazer isso."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Nah, deixa comigo."

Ok, obviamente ele não confiava em mim com uma tarefa tão simples como me desfazer dos nossos bilhetinhos.

Nós pegamos nossas mochilas e, antes de eu sair, ele agarrou meu braço. "Ei, Bella? Espera."

Esperei até que a sala estivesse quase vazia. Ele virou sua atenção para mim e disse, "Para lição de hoje à noite, eu acho que seria melhor se fosse na sua casa."

"Minha casa? Por quê?"

Ele esfregou sua nuca. "Bem... Não vai exigir nenhuma roupa de nenhum de nós dois, e eu pensei que você ficaria mais confortável no seu quarto. Você conhece o seu próprio espaço."

Oh... meu... Deus.

Eu sabia o que estava vindo. Só estava esperando por mais tempo. Eu não tinha certeza se estava preparada para perder a minha virgindade agora. Tudo bem que eu sabia que nós já tínhamos passado pelas lições básicas e eu estava me saindo muito bem, mas esperava que nós chegássemos naquele nível mais tarde.

Eu não tinha me dado conta de que estava torcendo minhas mãos, até que senti as mãos de Edward nas minhas, me fazendo parar.

"Bella, se acalma. Parece que você vai passar mal. Olha, nós não vamos transar, ok? È isso? Você não está pronta?"

Sem sexo?

Aleluia, irmãos.

"Sem sexo?"

Ele riu. "È óbvio que não. Eu não posso ter você desmaiando pra cima de mim enquanto tento transar com você, não é?"

Sorri. "Me desculpa. Eu não quis reagir assim, é só que... bem, eu acho que não estou exatamente pronta."

"Hmm... e quando você vai estar?"

Esta era uma boa pergunta. "Eu não sei."

"Escuta, Bella. Está tudo bem. Quando você estiver pronta, saberá. E quando isso acontecer, eu estarei aqui, ok?"

Assenti, agradecendo aos céus por não estar sendo pressionada... não por Edward, pelo menos.

"Então... A lição de hoje a noite exige nudez?"

"Sim... muita nudez."

* * *

Eu ainda me sentia mal. Independentemente do que Edward tinha dito pra me acalmar, eu ainda me sentia com vontade de vomitar.

Quero dizer, eu estava trancada no meu banheiro, tentando tirar minhas roupas, enquanto Edward estava no meu quarto fazendo a mesma coisa.

Esta seria a primeira vez que nós estaríamos nus juntos. É claro que já tínhamos nos visto assim antes... mas total e absolutamente peladinhos?

Não, nunca.

E isto era bom, na verdade. Eu só precisava estar confortável em minha própria pele, e isto daria certo. Mas o problema era... como é possível ficar totalmente nua e confiar que seu corpo será sexy o bastante para a outra pessoa... apesar de todas as suas imperfeições?

Não se consegue fazer isso. Você tem de ir em frente e acreditar que aquela pessoa estará ok com o seu corpo.

E é aí que mora o perigo. Será que Edward irá gostar do que ele vai ver? E se não gostar? Eu sei que ele já viu um pouquinho, uns pedaços... mas nunca mostrei a ele tudo de uma vez.

Ok, eu estava sendo ridícula. Já estou aqui há 15 minutos, e não se leva tanto tempo assim pra tirar a roupa. Apesar de que, tenho certeza, Edward me daria todo o tempo que eu precisasse. E foi esse pensamento que me fez sair do banheiro.

Edward estava sentado em minha cama no roupão que ele tinha trazido, obviamente vestindo nada por baixo. Ele olhou para cima quando entrei.

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

Nós paramos e rimos nervosamente. Oh Deus, eu espero que a nossa primeira vez não seja assim. Queria que fosse natural para nós, mas obviamente isso não iria acontecer.

Ele falou primeiro. "Bella, escuta. Se você não se sente pronta para o que eu planejei, nós não temos que ir muito longe. Eu posso te dar um tempo."

Sorri e dei um passo em sua direção. "Eu sei que você pode. E é por isso que estou aqui. Se fosse necessário, você esperaria pra sempre até que eu estivesse pronta, não é?"

Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos, olhando intensamente pra mim. "Sim, eu esperaria."

"Eu sei," falei, então abri meu roupão e o deixei deslizar até meus pés.

Nunca abandonando meus olhos, ele fez o mesmo.

Edward me puxou, sua boca vindo de encontro à minha. Me aproximei dele, meus braços se entrelaçando em volta do seu pescoço. Eu tive que admitir, era ótimo tê-lo contra mim sem nenhuma restrição. Seu membro estava na altura do meu estômago, e enquanto nos beijávamos, o senti crescer.

Quando percebeu que eu estava receptiva ao seu plano, Edward me levou até minha cama, deitando e me colocando em cima dele. Meu cabelo caiu em volta de seu rosto enquanto eu o fitava. Ele tinha me incitado... e eu precisava dele _agora_.

Me abaixei e plantei beijos em todo o seu rosto, na linha de sua jugular e pelo seu pescoço. Suas mãos se prenderam em meu cabelo, encorajando minhas investidas pelo seu corpo.

Ele arqueou as costas, e eu o ouvi gemer meu nome. Finalmente, senti uma leve puxada em meus cabelos, tentando me trazer de volta.

"O que?"

"Pare... Você tem que parar."

"Por quê? Eu apenas comecei, iria descer pelo seu corpo..."

Ele grunhiu. "Eu sei... É por isso que você precisa parar, ou nós não iremos muito longe."

"Hmm, como assim? Pensei que a lição seria sobre como ficar confortável em nossa própria pele, e eu achei que tinha conseguido isso."

Ele riu, enquanto beliscava meu mamilo entre seus dedos.

"Obviamente. Mas esta não é a lição."

"Então o que é?"

"Muito bem... você já ouviu falar de 69?"

Tentei registrar o que ele estava falando. 69... 69... 69...

Oh. _Aquele_ 69.

"Você quer dizer dez a menos que 79?"

Ele revirou seus olhos. "Ha ha. Engraçado, Bella."

Eu ri. "Sim, eu sei do que você está falando. Mas é isso o que você quer fazer?"

"Bem... é. Digo, eu achei que seria engraçado tentar. Você já experimentou alguma vez?"

Minha vez de olhar pro teto. "Não tente dar uma de engraçadinho, Mr. Cullen."

Edward apenas deu o meu meio sorriso como resposta. "Bem, se isso faz você se sentir melhor... Eu nunca tentei, também."

Levantei meu corpo, olhando para ele. "Nunca?"

"Não, eu nunca precisei realmente. As garotas, comigo, sempre foi na base do _pega, pá_, e '_obrigado, madame'_."

"Oh Deus. Você não consegue ser um pouco mais grosseiro?"

"O que? É verdade! E isto é uma coisa que eu gostaria de explorar... com você. Mas se você não quiser..."

"Espera um minuto, calma aí. Eu nunca disse não. E do jeito que as coisas estão... comigo e com você nus... Talvez seja melhor se nós mantivéssemos o ritmo, não acha?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu não poderia concordar mais, Miss Swan."

"Ok então. O que eu faço primeiro?"

Suas mãos subiam e desciam pela minha cintura enquanto ele olhava para mim. Me contorci sob seu toque, o que fez ele gemer em resposta. "Bella... você está tentando me matar, é?"

"É claro que não. Como você acha que eu vou conseguir alguma coisa _daí,_ se você estiver morto?"

De repente, senti um tapa em meu traseiro. "Você está dando uma de espertinha pra cima de mim?"

Gani e balancei minha cabeça. "Não mesmo, Mr. Cullen."

"Acho bom... É bom quando eu faço isso?"

Suas mãos estavam em meu traseiro agora, apertando minha pele como se fosse uma massa de pão... e Deus, era muito bom. "É ótimo... Por favor, continua."

"Esta é a minha intenção. Mas nós temos que seguir adiante, porque eu não sei quanto mais vou conseguir me controlar."

Mmm...

"Ok, o que eu faço?"

"Se levante e se vire totalmente, com suas pernas em cada lado da minha cabeça, ok?"

Fiquei de pé e fiz como tinha sido instruída, percebendo que não era de todo ruim. Meu rosto agora estava de frente praquela _extensão incrível_, e meu ventre estava logo acima da cabeça de Edward. Oh sim, eu gostava muuuito do que nós estávamos fazendo.

"Assim?"

"Isso, perfeito. Agora se abaixe até mim, mas fique confortável. Você pode me colocar em sua boca se quiser, mas não precisa."

Ah tá, como se eu fosse deixar passar essa.

Abaixei meus quadris cuidadosamente, tentando ajustar meus joelhos e pernas confortavelmente. Olhei para trás e vi as mãos de Edward nas minhas coxas, me ajudando a manter as pernas separadas. Então, quando percebeu que eu estava olhando, ele levantou sua cabeça por entre minhas pernas. "Precisa de algo, Miss Swan?"

Ri e olhei para ele. "Não, nada. Eu só quis ver o que estava acontecendo aí atrás."

Em resposta, sua língua deslizou rapidamente pela minha entrada. Não pude evitar e levei meus quadris para mais perto, querendo que ele fosse mais longe.

"Está bom o suficiente pra você?"

"Sim..."

Voltei minha atenção para a frente, e encarei aquela escultura diante de mim. Ela estava cintilante na ponta e estremecendo, como se implorando por alguma atenção. E eu, não querendo esperar nem um segundo a mais, o coloquei em minha boca o mais fundo que consegui. Agora, era a vez _dele_ de erguer os quadris.

"Bella, amor, a sua boca é tão gostosa..."

Sorri enquanto o retirava da minha boca, lambendo como um pirulito. "Você gosta, não é? Então apenas sente-se aí e continue a me agradar, e eu faço o mesmo com você."

Sendo assim, ele levantou sua cabeça e continuou suas lambidas e chupões enquanto eu continuava com meu ataque. Fiz Edward abrir suas pernas para mim, querendo levá-lo o mais fundo possível e agarrar seus testículos ao mesmo tempo. Tudo o que eu podia ouvir atrás de mim era a sucção.

Não querendo ser batida por ele, o acariciei enquanto lambia, certificando-me de deixá-lo bem molhado, então minha mão podia deslizar facilmente por sua extensão. Eu soube que estava fazendo um bom trabalho quando o ouvi gemer.

"Não para... Bella, não para..."

Continuei o que estava fazendo, indo ainda mais forte e com um tanto de aspereza. Mas quando comecei a ir mais rápido e forte, ele também me acompanhou. E _Deus_, eu sabia que estava perto. Foi minha vez de dizer para ele não parar.

"Edward... tão perto... não para."

Nós mantivemos aquele ritmo furiosamente, nenhum querendo parar sabendo que o outro estava tão perto. Senti que fui a primeira a relaxar, minhas pernas tremendo ao lado de sua cabeça, ameaçando cederem. Seus braços me apoiaram, me mantendo na posição enquanto sua boca me preenchia.

Enquanto eu estava gozando, baixei minha boca o máximo que consegui, permitindo que ele se libertasse.

E ele o fez.

Seu líquido jorrou em minha garganta e eu avidamente o bebi, sem querer desperdiçar uma única gota. Suas mãos estavam agora em meu traseiro, e ele o apertava e gozava ao mesmo tempo, gemendo meu nome e estocando contra minha boca. O suguei, desejando que ele sentisse o mesmo prazer que havia me proporcionado minutos antes.

Assim que percebi que ele estava pronto e havia parado de se contorcer, o soltei e descansei minha cabeça em suas coxas, encarando meu _trabalho de limpeza_. O senti beijando o interior de minhas coxas, nós dois completamente extasiados.

Quando finalmente me recuperei, levei meus quadris para longe dele e rolei para o lado, agradecendo a Deus por minha cama ser grande o bastante para nos manter confortáveis. Senti Edward afagar minha panturrilha e, quando olhei em sua direção, ele fez um sinal para eu me juntar a ele.

Me levantei e fui deitar na curva de seu braço. Nós nunca fizemos isso antes... nunca ficamos juntinhos daquele jeito, nem uma vez sequer. Mas pensei que, se estivesse tudo bem para ele, estava tudo bem para mim, também. Aquilo era realmente... gostoso.

"Foi tão bom pra você como foi pra mim?"

Eu ri. "É sério? Você está mesmo usando essa frase clichê _comigo_?"

O senti dar de ombros. "Eu sempre quis dizer isso."

"Ok então. É, foi bom. Muito bom."

Senti seu braço me envolver, me puxando para mais perto. Seus dedos faziam círculos em minha pele, e minha mão subiu para afagar seu cabelo. "Você sabe, isso não foi de todo mal, considerando que era nossa primeira vez."

Ele sorriu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Você está certa, não foi de todo ruim. Mas nós temos que fazer de novo, você não acha?"

"Mmhhmm... muito em breve."

Nós ficamos em silêncio, na escuridão do meu quarto. Havia ficado muito escuro à medida que a noite avançou, mas nenhum de nós quis sair dali. Em pouco tempo, eu já estava com frio.

"Você se importa se nós formos pra debaixo dos cobertores? Estou com frio."

"Oh, sim... Talvez eu devesse ir..."

Agarrei seu peito e sussurrei, "Você precisa ir?"

Ele congelou por um momento, e então se mexeu. Relutantemente o deixei ir, não querendo forçá-lo a nada que não quisesse.

Ao invés de sair, porém, ele tirou o cobertor de debaixo do seu corpo e cobriu a nós dois. "E agora? Está melhor?"

Sorri, me aconchegando nele. "Sim, muito melhor."

Nós conversamos depois daquilo.

E conversamos.

E conversamos um pouco mais.

Sendo assim, quando olhei para o relógio, já marcava 2 horas da manhã... em um dia de semana. Lembro de ter contado a ele sobre minha vida com meus pais antes de nos mudarmos. Não eram memórias muito felizes, e lembro que ele afagou minhas costas enquanto eu falava.

Lembro dele bocejando, pedindo que eu fosse dormir.

Lembro de ter bocejado e pedido a ele a mesma coisa.

O alarme me acordou às 6:30h.

Me virei na cama e derrubei o despertador, sentindo como se meus olhos pesassem uma tonelada cada. Percebi que estava nua... e eu nunca, nunca dormi assim.

Então, senti um corpo nu e quente me abraçar, me puxando para perto dele.

E eu sorri, porque assim eu estava me sentindo bem. Acordei ao lado do meu amigo... do meu professor... do meu amante.

Quem me dera se o tempo pudesse ter parado exatamente naquele momento...

Mas é claro, a vida nem sempre acontece da maneira que queremos, não é?

* * *

**NA: Antes que eu receba comentários, gostaria de observar que A) Esta É definitivamente uma história Bellard e B) Edward será o primeiro homem de Bella. Agora, eu não estou garantindo nada mais sobre o futuro dos dois. Tudo o que posso dizer é que se você não gosta do Edward ou da Bella com outros além do casal original... então fechem seus olhos.**

**NT: Eu NÃO FAÇO IDEIA de porquê a autora disse isso.... *olha pros lados***

**Mas vamos manter o aviso original, ok? Sem pânico....  
**


	31. Progresso? Ou não

**Esclarecimento: Twilight é da tia Steph, Bitter Sweet Symphony é da Imwiththevampires08 e a tradução da história é uma obra minha. Sem confusão, por favor.**

**N/T: Um enooorme pedido de desculpas às leitoras para quem eu prometi o capítulo para a sexta-feira. Viajei, e não tive tempo de postar antes de partir. Outro "foi mal" às outras leitoras também, pela demora. É que até eu postar tuudo isso no Orkut primeiro... leva um tempinho. Paciência!  
**

Música: Are You Gonna Be My Girl, do Jet

* * *

**AVISO:**

**Cansei de dar avisos aqui. Essa fic é PERVERTIDA, poxa!**

**Tem lemon forte em tudo quanto é capítulo! (graças a Deus *o*)**

**Não me responsabilizo -muito- por ataques cardíacos alheios.**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Senti um movimento na cama ao meu lado. Eu não sabia exatamente quem estava fazendo isso, tudo o que eu sabia era que não era eu.

Virei meu corpo para o outro lado e senti um corpo pequeno, macio e quente, e o envolvi com meu braço livre pra puxá-lo para mais perto. Aquilo era bom... realmente bom.

Quando me concheguei um pouco mais, percebi que aquela pessoa estava nua, assim como eu. Enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo, tentando ficar ainda mais perto.

De repente, se acendeu uma luz em minha cabeça e as memórias começaram a voltar. Garota... cama... manhã. Tinha que ser de manhã, já que eu havia escutado o alarme tocando. Senti meu corpo retesar, e não da maneira boa. Cheirei o cabelo próximo do meu rosto e percebi que ele tinha o aroma de... morangos?

Morangos. Bella. Oh merda, as memórias estavam voltando.

Noite passada... o quarto dela... lição... 69... incrível... dormir juntinhos... Espera. Dormir juntinhos?! Procurei em minhas lembranças e sim, com certeza, houve um _dormir abraçados_ envolvido. Abraçar e conversar. É, nós conversamos noite adentro. Sobre o quê? Nada, na verdade. Apenas coisas. A vida dela, minha vida, seus objetivos, sonhos, seus pais.

Por exemplo, agora eu sabia que a sua cor favorita era verde. Que ela deseja que seus pais prestem mais atenção nela, e que ela queria ser uma escritora e ir para a faculdade. Sim, nós conversamos e compartilhamos muitas coisas...

E isso me deixou aterrorizado. Eu nunca tinha deixado alguém entrar na minha vida, e com toda a certeza eu não iria baixar a guarda agora.

Foi por isso que eu pulei fora de sua cama.

"Bella?!"

Eu sabia que tinha soado mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa, mas eu estava muito chocado ainda. No mínimo. Quero dizer, como acordar ao lado de alguém com quem você não tinha intenção de passar a noite?

_Eu dormi com a Bella..._

_Eu dormi com a Bella..._

_Eu dormi com a Bella..._

Uau. Eu realmente dormi com uma garota e não transei com ela. Huh. Eu realmente SOU capaz de uma coisa dessas, afinal de contas...

_Espere até eu contar a Rose e Alice..._

FOCO!! Concentre-se no que precisa ser feito, Edward! Além do mais, Rose e Alice arrancariam minha cabeça se soubessem o que aconteceu.

"Edward? Qual é o problema? Você parece... eu não sei... mal? Confuso? Ok, eu não consigo descrever como você está."

Olhei de volta para a cama, de onde eu recém havia saído, e percebi que Bella tinha o cobertor enrolado em seu corpo, preso debaixo de seus braços.

_Espera um minuto... ela está nua?_

_ELA ESTÁ NUA!!_

_Puta merda... isso significa que..._

Dei uma olhada em mim mesmo e... é, certo, lá estava eu, parado em toda a minha glória bem na frente de Bella.

"Droga."

Agarrei uma parte das cobertas e deslizei pra debaixo delas. Longe, bem longe _dela_.

"Edward, qual é o problema com você? Você está bem?"

Eu não sei. Honestamente, eu não sei. Quero dizer, qual é? Onde estava o cara calmo, frio e contido de sempre?

"É... eu estou bem. Só um pouco chocado por ter dormido com você, só isso."

A vi pensar sobre o que eu disse, e me perguntei se não a tinha ofendido. Não foi a minha intenção, mas este era um território totalmente desconhecido pra mim. Ficar com a Bella fora dos nossos horários de lição era uma coisa... Ficar todo chegadinho e doce com ela era uma situação completamente diferente.

"Bem... isso não é grande coisa pra mim. Digo, já era bem tarde quando nós ficamos conversando. Foi perfeitamente natural você ter dormido aqui. Eu não espero nada de você, de verdade. Não foi nada demais, certo? Nós ainda... somos amigos, não é?"

Olhei para ela e vi que não havia nem um pingo de decepção, nenhum tipo de dúvida em seu rosto, e percebi que ela estava realmente falando de coração. Bella não queria mesmo um relacionamento comigo. Ela não estava procurando por ninguém... e eu fiquei... aquilo fez eu me sentir...

Bloqueei aqueles pensamentos.

"Certo. Ainda amigos. Escuta, Bella, sinto muito por ter surtado com você, ok? É só que... tudo isso é muito novo pra mim. Não é um hábito meu acordar ao lado das garotas no dia seguinte, sabe?"

Ela riu um pouco e rolou seus olhos. "Obviamente. E eu pensando que você era sempre encantador quando acordava pela manhã..."

Tive que rir. Ela sempre mantinha o sarcasmo... até mesmo às seis da manhã.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, contemplando o que faríamos em seguida. Eu não queria abusar da hospitalidade, e tinha que chegar em casa antes que os outros percebessem que não tinha dormido no meu quarto. Isto seria desastroso.

"Bem... é melhor eu ir. Não quero que alguém acorde e perceba que não estou lá... poderia levantar suspeitas."

Bella deu de ombros. "Não, nós não queremos que isso aconteça. Porque isso significaria que eu teria as duas bruxas malvadas batendo à minha porta. E bom... eu NÃO PRECISO disso."

Sorri para ela enquanto deslizava minhas pernas para fora da cama, colocando minhas boxers e calças. Atravessei seu quarto e vesti o resto das minhas roupas, apanhando o roupão que tinha trazido. Decidi deixar o de Bella.

Olhei em volta para ver se tinha pegado tudo o que precisava. Era hora de escapar.

Me virei para me despedir de Bella, quando percebi que ela estava parada bem na minha frente. Com o lençol em volta de seu corpo, seus cabelos totalmente despenteados e seus olhos brilhando, com um leve brilho rosado em seu rosto.

Ela estava perfeita.

"Olha, Edward, é sério, não se preocupe, está bem? Nós somos apenas amigos, e isto não muda nada. Eu não quero que isso fique estranho entre nós. As coisas voltarão ao normal assim que você passar pela porta, certo?"

Olhei para ela mais uma vez, e as palavras _voltar ao normal_ ecoaram em minha cabeça.

_Isto era bom... era bom. Isto era o que eu queria. Isto é o melhor para Bella... o melhor para nós dois._

Assenti. "Ok, eu sei que você está certa. Vejo você mais tarde." Me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios sobre os dela, que respondeu abrindo sua boca para mim. Nos beijamos por algum tempo e então me afastei, sabendo que os minutos estavam correndo e eu ainda estava ali.

Sorri para ela e saí, silenciosamente fechando a porta ao passar.

* * *

Uma semana tinha se passado desde o incidente. Bella estava certa... tudo tinha voltado ao normal depois que eu deixei seu quarto.

O dia seguinte foi como qualquer outro. Tive que afastar as meninas de mim, provoquei James, saí com a minha família e sentei junto da Bella em Biologia.

É, totalmente as coisas de sempre.

E eu estava feliz. De verdade. Eu não queria que nada ficasse no caminho da minha amizade com Bella e, de uma maneira estranha, eu tinha passado a adorá-la.

_Como isso tinha acontecido?_

Vai saber... mas nossa amizade significava mais para mim do que eu admitia. E isto era bom, porque Bella estava começando a se sentir mais confortável com tudo aquilo.

Muito mais confortável.

Ela agora sorria mais para os meninos, até mesmo acenando para alguns deles quando passavam por ela. O seu cabelo e maquiagem eram feitos todos os dias, e ela começou a realmente ouvir Rose e Alice, e a usar seus conselhos em certas ocasiões.

Era praticamente um despertar.

Mas toda terça e quarta-feira ainda eram minhas. Bella estava indo tão bem em suas aulas depois da escola, que acredito que outra lição 'nua' estava a caminho. As duas aulas que tivemos depois do "incidente" não foram longas, e mantivemos todas as nossas roupas no lugar, focados apenas nas partes que eram necessárias...

De qualquer forma, esta noite será diferente. Eu tinha que me concentrar em outra lição, já que a Festa de Halloween iria acontecer em uma semana. Bella tinha que estar preparada para praticar alguns de seus movimentos nos caras que estariam lá. Eu sabia que Rose e Alice iriam tomar nota de seu progresso.

E elas ficariam agradavelmente surpresas.

Senti um cutucão em meu braço enquanto tentava pegar minha bandeja no almoço. Quando me virei lá estavam Jessica e Lauren ao meu lado, sorrindo como duas retardadas.

Lutei contra o desejo de revirar meus olhos para as duas. "Posso ajudar vocês em alguma coisa, meninas?"

Jessica riu e disse, "Bem... eu soube que a festa de Halloween da sua família vai acontecer na próxima semana, e eu estava me perguntando... qual será a sua fantasia?"

Suspirei. É claro que elas queriam saber. Aquelas garotas sempre tentavam descobrir como eu iria vestido, então elas poderiam ir fantasiadas como minhas acompanhantes. Lembro de um ano em que Emmett disse a elas que eu iria vestido de cachorro, e que estava procurando por uma fêmea.

Todas foram com roupas de cachorrinhas aquele ano.

Eu tive que admitir que foi hilário quando soube o que tinha acontecido. Emmett e Jasper riam histericamente. Nós até mesmo tiramos algumas fotos do evento, e Alice as colocou em um álbum.

Bons tempos, aqueles.

De qualquer maneira, você poderia pensar que as garotas já haviam aprendido a lição... mas nem pensar. Elas ainda tinham a esperança de descobrirem o que eu estaria usando naquela noite... para irem como minha 'outra metade'.

"Eu não posso contar a vocês, garotas. Alice fez todos nós prometermos segredo. Desculpe."

Jessica fez um beicinho, mas foi Lauren quem falou. "E por que você se dá ao trabalho de dar ouvidos a ela? Não é como se ela estivesse ligada de verdade a você, ou alguma coisa assim. Digo, você age como se a palavra dela fosse lei. Por quê? O que há de tão especial nessa Alice Brandon?"

Paguei pela minha comida e me virei para encará-la. "Eu a escuto porque a respeito, porque ela é minha amiga e porque eu QUERO. Agora, se você não tiver nada mais a dizer, vou indo."

Jessica me interrompeu. "Espera, eu tenho só mais uma pergunta. Umm... Você ainda não nos convidou para a sua festa, e eu estava me perguntando... umm... se você não vai nos chamar?"

Dei de ombros. "É, vocês estão convidadas, como todos os anos. Mas eu espero que vocês reconheçam o seu lugar, já que estarão em minha casa e tudo." Encarei Lauren quando disse aquilo. "De qualquer forma, já dei meu convite pessoal desse ano, e a garota já disse sim. Sinto muito."

Eu tinha convidado Jess uma vez, e Lauren no ano seguinte. Esses "convites pessoais" eram como encontros, ou algo do tipo. Era uma pessoa especial que ia à festa especificamente comigo – e como nos anos anteriores, eu não aparecia com a mesma garota duas vezes.

Jess fez beicinho mais uma vez e perguntou, "Quem você convidou? Foi a Samantha?"

"Não."

Ela franziu a testa. "Chrissie?"

"Não."

Ela olhou para mim novamente, mas desta vez, nem um pouco amigável. "Foi a Bella?"

Aquilo me pegou desprevenido. Por que elas achavam que eu tinha convidado Bella para sair?

"Não, não foi ela. Bella na verdade é uma das pessoas _dando_ a festa com a minha família. E, já que vocês querem tanto saber, eu convidei Victoria."

As duas fizeram caretas de insatisfação. "Victoria?! A bruxa dos cabelos de fogo?"

Rolei meus olhos. Era nessas horas que eu me sentia mais velho do que as outras pessoas da minha idade. "Olha, se vocês não forem gentis, então me avisem agora e eu posso tirá-las da nossa lista."

"Não!! Desculpe, Edward. Eu acho que a escolha é sua, certo? O que você decidir, está bom."

_É assim que eu gosto._

Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e me afastei, olhando para a mesa da minha família. Me sentei com eles nos últimos dias e, admito, era legal me juntar a eles de novo.

Me sentei ao lado de Jasper, de frente para Bella. "Ei, todo mundo."

"Ei, Eddie boy!"

Fuzilei Emmett com o olhar, mas ele apenas me deu um sorriso débil. Rosalie falou antes de eu ter a chance de responder a ele.

"Então, todos prontos para a festa da semana que vem?"

Alice balançou sua cabeça, incrivelmente hiperativa. "Oh sim, ela será ótima! A maior parte da decoração já chegou, e hoje Esme está cuidando dos últimos detalhes pra mim. Carlisle está encarregado do sistema de som e das luzes, e Rose e eu estaremos fora hoje à noite para comprarmos os doces."

"Doces?" Bella ergueu os olhos de sua bandeja.

"É. Para as crianças, sua bobinha."

"Crianças? Vocês levam _crianças_ a essas festas?"

Jasper riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não, é claro que não. A festa começa às 10:30h... _depois_ que todo o lance de 'gostosuras ou travessuras' tiver acabado. Nós damos os doces para as crianças... não somos totalmente pagãos, Bella."

Ela rolou seus olhos. "É claro. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?"

"De qualquer forma," Alice continuou, "você precisa estar na casa da Rose às 5:30h, Bella."

"Por quê? A festa só vai começar a partir das 10 e meia."

"Sim, mas você precisa de tempo para se vestir e se aprontar. Nós daremos dois doces às crianças, já que pularão a sua casa. Os rapazes cuidarão disso pra gente."

"Certo, mas pelo menos me deixem pagar pelos doces. Vocês não precisam comprar os meus."

"Sem essa, Bella. Doce é doce, isso não importa. Apenas leve Rose e eu a algum lugar para almoçar ou jantar um dia desses, e estaremos quites."

Com o assunto resolvido, nós conversamos o resto do horário do almoço, até que o sinal tocou, sinalizando que era hora de seguirmos para a próxima aula.

Eu estava em meu armário, deixando minhas coisas, quando de repente senti uma mão envolver minha cintura e me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo. Me virei, descobrindo que estava sendo assediado por _Vicky_.

Perfeito.

"Olá, Victoria. O que eu posso fazer por você?"

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, e eu soube que o que viria a seguir não seria bom. É, eu não deveria ter me colocado nessa posição.

"Ótimo você ter perguntado, Edward. Eu acho que, já que eu irei à grande festa da próxima sexta, seria bom se nós... nos conhecêssemos melhor?"

O sinal tocou novamente, marcando o início da minha próxima aula. Que, fatidicamente, era Biologia. Eu estava atrasado. E não apenas isso, como as mãos de Victoria estavam descendo perigosamente pelo meu estômago até as minhas calças, e eu tinha uma boa ideia do que ela queria.

Agarrei suas mãos antes que elas pudessem chegar ao destino. "Segura aí, Vicky. Calma. Nós não queremos arranjar problemas agora, queremos?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram, me fitando. "O que você quer dizer com 'arranjar problemas'? Isso nunca te incomodou antes, e não deveria incomodar agora. Não vai demorar muito, e nós só vamos perder a estúpida aula de Biologia..."

"É verdade, mas eu tenho muitas advertências por matar aulas. Se eu faltar em mais uma me complico com os meus pais, e não haverá mais a grande festa pra contar história."

Seus olhos ainda me miravam com desconfiança, mas não me preocupei. Eu sabia ser um mentiroso sutil e confiante. Ela não tinha outra escolha além de acreditar em mim.

Depois de outro minuto, Victoria assentiu e sorriu. "Está certo, mas você fica me devendo essa. Estou ficando ansiosa pra ter algum tempinho _a sós_ com você, Edward. Você tem que admitir, o que nós tivemos aquela noite foi muito bom."

Concordei, a acompanhando até a sala de Biologia. Comecei a me perguntar por que diabos tinha recusado a sua oferta de antes, e então me dei conta de que tinha sido por causa de Bella. Eu não estava saindo com ninguém desde que estava tendo minhas _doses de Bella_. E eu percebi que não queria realmente estar com Vicky. Apesar de ela ser definitivamente melhor do que Jessica ou Lauren, não poderia se comparar a Bella, e eu não tinha ideia do que fazer em relação a isso.

_Isto é simples, imbecil. Bella é uma boa transa._

_Mas não... é mais do que isso. Nem tudo se resume ao sexo... ou sim?_

_Deus, eu estou tão confuso._

"Edward? Ooláá!! Edward, está me ouvindo?"

"Desculpe, saí do ar, por um momento. O que você estava dizendo?"

Ela bufou. "Eu disse que durante a festa nós teremos a nossa horinha sozinhos. Será perfeito para nós dois estarmos juntos. O que você acha?"

Paramos em frente à porta de Biologia, e percebi que Victoria esperava pela minha resposta. Eu realmente não queria irritá-la ainda mais, e acreditei que poderia encontrar alguma forma de escapar dela na noite da festa.

"É claro, sim, durante a festa. Sem problema."

Victoria sorriu, satisfeita, enquanto abria a porta da sala e nós entramos juntos. Banner se voltou para nos encarar, e não pareceu nem um pouco feliz ao ver que não tínhamos nenhum bilhete justificando o atraso. Olhando para o teto, ele apenas fez sinal para assumirmos nossos lugares.

Rapidamente me sentei e corri minha mão pelos meus cabelos, totalmente frustrado com o compromisso que tinha assumido, e determinado a _não_ cumpri-lo.

Virei para o lado e percebi Bella me encarando, erguendo sua sobrancelha.

"O que?"

"Oh, nada."

"Qual é. Esse olhar não é por nada."

"Que olhar?"

"_Esse_ olhar. O olhar que diz, 'eu sei que você está aprontando, mocinho'."

Ela riu. "Oh, consciência pesada, uh?"

"Não, não, não. Eu não fiz nada de errado."

Ela me estudou por mais um tempo, deu de ombros e disse, "Ok" e virou para a frente.

Olhei para o quadro também, mas sem acreditar no seu comportamento frio nem por um segundo. Arranquei uma folha de caderno e escrevi:

_Desembucha._

_Desembuchar o quê?_

_Você não me engana, Bella. O que você estava pensando?_

_Nada. É a sua vida, o seu tempo, o seu corpo; você faz o que quiser com eles._

_O que isso quer dizer?_

_Quer dizer que se você quiser passar algum tempo com Victoria, pra mim está tudo bem._

Está mesmo? Sério? Porque eu poderia jurar que não... mas novamente, Bella era sempre difícil de se ler corretamente.

_É mesmo? Então você não ficaria chateada se eu te dissesse que ela me chupou todo no corredor agora mesmo?_

Assistir a reação dela ao meu bilhete foi impagável. Primeiro veio o choque, que eu imediatamente identifiquei pela maneira que o seu queixo caiu. Então percebi um traço de desgosto, pela forma que seu nariz se encrespou e, finalmente, a raiva. A raiva era fácil de reconhecer, já que todo o seu rosto se inflamou e seus olhos queimaram.

Ela não escreveu nada de volta.

A cutuquei com meu ombro.

Nada.

A chutei por baixo da mesa.

Nada.

"Psst. Bella." Eu sussurrei.

Nada.

Oh, sim. Ela estava espumando.

Tentei não rir enquanto olhava para Banner de novo, rabiscando aqui e ali sobre sabe-se lá o quê, mas meus ombros começaram a sacudir. Eu sabia que isso só iria irritar Bella ainda mais, se é que ela já não estava no limite, mas não pude evitar. Ela era muito fácil de aborrecer.

Me estiquei até ela e tentei arrancar o bilhete de sua mão. Ela tirou o papel do meu alcance e o amassou em seu punho, recusando-se a me entregar. Então pôs seu outro braço na minha frente, me impedindo de tentar pegá-lo.

Lancei um olhar para Banner, e quando ele não estava prestando atenção, agarrei a cintura dela e apertei algumas vezes. Seus braços vieram me impedir, enquanto ela guinchava alto. Me estiquei e recuperei o bilhete antes de Banner olhar em nossa direção.

"Miss Swan? Está tudo bem por aí?"

O rosto dela, vermelho igual a um tomate, assentiu para Mr. Banner e deu um sorriso fraco para ele. Ele ergueu sua sobrancelha para ela e disse, "Por favor, não me diga que Cullen a está assediando sexualmente de novo, Miss Swan. Porque realmente, existem advogados pra coisas como estas nessa escola."

Tive que dar um sorriso para o comentário, e respondi. "Não, senhor, sem assédio sexual às garotinhas hoje. Estou abandonando o hábito."

Vi Bella afundar seu rosto entre as mãos, tentando se tornar invisível. Banner suspirou e replicou, "Bom saber. Agora, classe, por favor, abram seus livros na página 157 e acompanhem a leitura."

Assim que o professor estava totalmente distraído, continuei minha conversa com Bella.

_Você está brava?_

_Não. Como eu disse, você faz o que quiser da sua vida._

_Bella. Como eu posso corrigir o meu erro se você não me contar o que fiz de errado?_

A vi dar um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto lia o que eu escrevi.

_Se você não sabe, então porque eu deveria contar?_

Oh, Deus. Era o famoso 'se você não sabe' que todas as garotas usavam. Era _por isso_ que eu não me envolvia em relacionamentos. Tudo era muito difícil, e com Bella eu sabia que seria quase impossível.

_Por favor?_

Ela bufou, começando a escrever sua longa resposta.

_Ok, escute. Eu entendo que você precise de outras mulheres pra satisfazer as suas 'necessidades', já que eu sou muito imatura em tudo por enquanto. Eu entendo que você precisa de alguém mais experiente. Tudo bem. MAS, se você me diz que não está se encontrando com ninguém no momento, especialmente desde que estamos juntos, EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ MANTANHA A SUA PALAVRA. Ou ao menos ME DIGA que você está vendo alguém, ou que você quer ver outra pessoa. Esta seria a coisa mais correta a se fazer._

Hmm... acho que temos um bom argumento aqui. Então ela não estava chateada por eu necessariamente estar com outra pessoa... mas sim por eu ter 'mentido' e dito que não estava vendo ninguém, quando na verdade, para ela, eu estava.

Isto era bom ou ruim? Como eu me sentia em relação a isso?

Afastei esses pensamentos e decidi apenas responder honestamente.

_Relaxe, Bella. Eu só estava te provocando. Eu não fiz nada com a Vicky antes da aula. Embora, eu tenho que admitir, ela tenha tentado, e foi por isso que nos atrasamos. Mas eu a dispensei, porque eu quis tentar respeitar nosso acordo, e não quis causar mais problemas. Mas ela, de qualquer forma, quer passar algum 'tempo de qualidade' comigo durante a Festa de Halloween._

A observei enquanto lia o bilhete, e vi que sua raiva se dissipou um pouco. Ela parecia melhor quando me respondeu.

_Oh. Bem... por que diabos você fez isso? Deus, eu odeio quando você me irrita de propósito. E... é sério, se você quer passar algum tempo com a Victoria no Halloween, é só dizer uma palavra e eu desapareço do seu caminho naquela noite. Não se preocupe._

Não pude dizer se Bella estava sendo sincera em sua oferta ou não. Era difícil afirmar. Quando olhei para ela, ela estava escrevendo em seu caderno e não parecia agitada ou preocupada. Talvez ela estivesse falando sério, afinal das contas. Eu deveria aceitar a proposta? Eu não sei. Tudo o que sabia era que a oferta estava de pé, e eu não iria descartá-la completamente. Pelo menos, não ainda.

----

**BPOV**

Terça-feira chegou logo e, quando me dei por conta, já era hora de outra lição com Edward. As lições que estávamos tendo ultimamente eram bastante inofensivas, comparadas com o que _poderíamos_ estar fazendo... Ou seja, não tiramos mais a roupa desde que o 'incidente' ocorreu.

Eu ainda não fazia ideia do que tinha tirado Edward do sério. Digo, o que aconteceu entre nós dois não foi nada. Tudo bem, ele dormiu comigo, mas não havia nenhum motivo pra tanta paranóia. Não é como se ele tivesse marcado o casório ou algo do tipo.

De qualquer forma, deixei o assunto passar e fiz meu melhor para que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Imaginei que Edward precisasse desse tipo de conforto. E quer saber? Eu não acho que o queira como um tipo de namorado. Não consigo enxergá-lo como sendo o cara confiável e fidedigno que eu preciso. Ele já havia _provado_ isso há algumas semanas.

Não... Eu estava melhor sozinha, obrigada.

Mas, isso não quer dizer que eu não possa desfrutar da companhia dele quando quisesse ou precisasse. Eu posso ser sua amiga, certo?

Entrei no quarto de Edward e dei uma conferida no local. Não o encontrei, mas isso não significava que ele não estivesse lá. Andei até o radio e decidi ir começando, colocando uma música – mas sem realmente saber o que ele tinha planejado para hoje.

"Ei, você já chegou. Ótimo. Vamos começar, ok?"

Hmm... Alguma coisa não estava bem com ele. Eu não conseguia dizer ao certo o que era, mas ele parecia quase que... nervoso.

"O que há de errado com você?"

"Comigo? Nada, por quê?"

"Eu não sei... você está distante."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não... está tudo bem."

"Não acredito, mas ok."

"Está certo... Bem, pra hoje, eu pensei que nós poderíamos tentar de novo e expandir o que tínhamos em relação à nudez."

Novamente, quando olhei para ele, ele parecia estranho. Pensei que poderia ter a ver com essa coisa toda de ficar sem roupa.

"Você ainda está preocupado com aquele lance de dormir comigo? Porque é sério, Edward, eu já superei isso há teeeeempos."

Ele sorriu, meio hesitante. "Não, não é isso. Mas acho que se você não quer esquecer o assunto, seria melhor se conversássemos sobre isso agora."

Uh-oh. Pela minha experiência, conversar com Edward nunca tinha sido uma coisa muito boa. Só imagino o que ele tenha a dizer dessa vez.

"O que aconteceu?"

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e disse, "Eu não sei como falar isso sem parecer que estou te apressando. E eu não estou, eu realmente não estou querendo te pressionar, Bella. Mas acho que temos de resolver essa questão agora."

Concordei, e fiz sinal para que ele prosseguisse.

"Veja, Bella... Nesse momento eu já estou praticamente terminando com nossas lições. E isso significa que não há mais nada que eu possa te ensinar a não ser que nós..."

A menos que...

"Oh. A não ser que nós... transemos," sussurrei brilhantemente.

"Isso. Não que eu esteja querendo te arrastar pra cama, mas só queria esclarecer isso, sabe? A decisão de quando você estará pronta para seguir em frente é estritamente sua, e eu não vou influenciar."

Assenti e me sentei, pensativa. Edward não disse nada mais, mas não precisava. Eu sabia. Antes que pudesse me controlar, falei baixinho, "Eu estou assustada."

Ele se sentou mais perto de mim e tomou minhas mãos por entre as suas. "Bella, eu posso admitir uma coisa pra você? Eu também estou assustado. Nunca fiz nada parecido com isso... Por mais experiente que pareça ser, eu nunca tirei a virgindade de uma garota antes. Eu não sei como é, e não sei como você irá reagir. Pode parecer bobagem, mas eu andei fazendo algum tipo de pesquisa... Sabe, é a melhor maneira de lidar com o assunto."

Minha cabeça se ergueu para fitá-lo. "É mesmo?"

"É, mas não posso dizer que ajudou. Há muitas situações diferentes... Ir rápido, pra tirar a dor do caminho... ou ir devagar, fazer você relaxar. Eu não sei o que fazer. Cada garota é diferente, e eu não tenho nenhuma para me basear. De qualquer forma, eu sei que você sentirá um pouco de desconforto, mas vou fazer o possível para acabar logo com a dor."

Respirei fundo e assenti, tendo certeza de estar olhando-o nos olhos quando respondi, "Sim, eu entendi. E Edward, não se preocupe. Eu confio em você. De verdade."

Vi dor em seus olhos quando ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e sussurrou, "Você não deveria."

Ao que rapidamente respondi, "Mas eu confio." E antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, me joguei e ataquei sua boca.

Edward deitou e eu subi em cima dele, nunca abrandando a urgência do nosso beijo. Percebi que ele era o vício constante do qual meu corpo precisava. Toda vez que o beijava ou que ele me tocava, meu corpo pegava fogo.

Seria uma pena quando este tempo terminasse...

Sem querer pensar nesse assunto, me lembrei do que ele tinha dito sobre tirarmos todas as nossas roupas. Rapidamente puxei sua camiseta, praticamente rasgando o tecido. Ele gemeu em minha boca quando minhas mãos subiam e desciam pelo seu peito, finalmente encontrando o caminho até suas calças.

E pra minha sorte – agora que eu estava mais do que ansiosa para voltar aos _negócios_ –, o cinto dele não estava cooperando.

"Esse... maldito... cinto... não... ajuda..."

Ergui um pouco meu corpo, então as mãos dele puderam deslizar entre nossos corpos e abrir o dito cujo. O ajudei a tirar suas calças, arrancando suas cuecas no mesmo movimento.

Quando Edward estava como eu queria, ele nos girou. Agora _ele_ estava em cima de mim, e disse, "Minha vez."

Minhas roupas estavam fora do meu corpo em dois tempos, incluindo meu sutiã. Eu acho que ele literalmente rasgou...

Sem querer perder tempo, Edward beijou todo meu corpo, parando para dizer _Olá, como vão?_ para os meus seios antes de continuar sua trilha cada vez mais para baixo...

"Oh Bella... o seu cheiro é divino. Eu poderia devorar você toda..."

Levantei meus quadris até seu rosto, esperando que ele entendesse o sinal. O vi sorrir, enquanto abria minhas pernas e gentilmente assoprava. Quando senti seu hálito quente provocar meu sexo, gemi.

"Edward..."

"O que você quer, Bella? Diga... o que você quer de mim?"

"Porra. Umm... eu quero..."

Eu não conseguia mais raciocinar. A visão dele ali, entre minhas pernas e com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, fez meu cérebro virar gelatina.

"Eu não vou te tocar até que..."

"Por Deus, Edward. Ung... eu quero... por favor... a sua boca em mim."

Ele se inclinou e eu logo senti sua língua dando uma longa lambida em meu clitóris. "Assim?"

"Não... MAIS!"

"Oh, você quer dizer... desse jeito?"

Toda sua boca veio ao meu encontro, e o senti tomar meu clitóris entre os lábios e sugar. Pude ouvir os sons da sucção enquanto ele me devorava como um homem esfomeado. Os seus gemidos não ajudaram, e eu sabia que seria questão de segundos até que gozasse.

"Oh Edward... eu vou..."

"Já está lá, querida? Quer que eu continue?"

"Edward!! Se você parar, eu..."

Não terminei minha frase. Porque, com apenas mais um estalo de sua língua em mim, gozei. Meu corpo convulsionou em uma mistura de prazer e alegria, permanecendo nas alturas, onde Edward havia me levado.

Quando voltei um pouco à consciência, percebi que tinha praticamente esmagado o rosto dele contra mim... E não sabia se o estava sufocando ou não.

"Droga! Me desculpa... eu meio que me empolguei."

"Percebi." Ele replicou, esfregando sua nuca enquanto se sentava. Então me ajudou a levantar, mas eu ainda queria tentar mais uma novidade.

Edward não foi o único que fez alguma pesquisa por aqui.

"Espera... eu quero experimentar uma coisinha."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e me encarou. "Oh, quer mesmo? E o que exatamente você tem em mente?"

Sorri, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele subiu em mim até que seu rosto estava na mesma altura que o meu. O trouxe para mim, dando um beijo rápido e fazendo sinal para que continuasse.

"Quer que eu suba mais?"

"Quero."

Ele se arrastou até ficar onde eu queria, praticamente ajoelhado na altura dos meus seios, seu membro próximo à minha boca.

"Assim?"

"Sim, desse jeito."

"Bella, o que você...?"

Antes que ele pudesse me questionar, ou que eu perdesse a coragem, levantei a cabeça e o tomei inteiro na boca, guiando seus quadris nos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

"Puta... merda!"

Ele não forçou a sua entrada, mas gentilmente estocou em minha boca, comigo servindo de guia. Minhas mãos estavam agora segurando seu traseiro, puxando e afastando, puxando e afastando...

De repente ele se afastou.

"O que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei?"

Edward estava respirando com dificuldade quando me respondeu. "Não... é só que... eu não quero ainda..."

Olhei para aquela escultura na minha frente, vermelha e se retorcendo. _Implorando para ser usada._

Meus olhos caíram sobre ele e eu perguntei, "Mais?"

Ele assentiu e se inclinou mais uma vez até minha boca. Eu o abocanhei enquanto entrava e saia de mim, com habilidade.

Senti que estava ficando excitada novamente, pelo simples fato de minha ideia estar dando tanto prazer a Edward. Deixei minha mão direita livre e usei dois dedos para me penetrar, bombeando no mesmo ritmo das investidas de Edward. Não pude controlar meus gemidos quando o vi olhar para mim, para o que ele estava fazendo com minha boca.

"Bella... porra. Você está se tocando?"

Fiz um movimento ínfimo de cabeça, mas foi o suficiente para dar a Edward sua resposta. Ele engoliu em seco e disse, "Continue. Não pára de se tocar, está me ouvindo?"

Aumentei meu ritmo ao mesmo tempo em que ele diminua suas estocadas, mas ainda assim sem parar de violar minha boca. Senti uma contração no meu estômago e comecei a miar baixinho, sinalizando para ele que estava quase lá.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Goza pra mim... goza forte."

E caramba... _gozei_. O engoli o máximo que pude, simplesmente amando a sensação em minha boca. Ele grunhiu, tentando sair de mim, sem querer gozar ainda.

"Vamos, Bella, deixe vir. Puta merda... Não, eu não quero gozar ainda... pare... de chupar..."

Rapidamente o libertei, sabendo que poderia aproveitar mais se assim fizesse. Edward se sentou, cuidadosamente deixando de depositar todo o seu peso no meu peito. Ele pegou minha mão e chupou meus dedos, me fitando todo o momento.

"Bella... A sua boca é perfeita..."

Edward se inclinou para me beijar mais uma vez, e eu senti seu membro descansando contra meu peito. Ele era tão gostoso que eu não parava de pensar em fazê-lo gozar também.

Ele se sentou, de maneira que a sua ereção encontrou um lugar entre meus seios. Olhei para Edward, me perguntando se ele estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

"Você acha que talvez nós pudéssemos..."

Ele sorriu e disse, "Está se sentindo uma menina aventureira hoje, Bella?"

Apenas sorri, enquanto levava as mãos até meus seios e beliscava meus mamilos, com Edward assistindo tudo. Seu membro se contorceu enquanto eu continuava a me tocar, então eu finalmente parei e apertei meus seios juntos, prendendo sua ereção entre eles.

"Devo fazer assim?"

"É... bem assim. Fique parada."

Com o membro firmemente plantado entre meus seios, ele começou a investir, encontrando um ritmo regular. Coloquei minha língua pra fora, descobrindo que era capaz de lamber sua cabecinha quando Edward vinha de encontro a mim, e ele pareceu gostar disso.

"Oh... sim. Bella... você é tão gostosa."

As suas estocadas ficaram mais urgentes, e eu soube que ele estava chegando lá. Olhando para baixo, para o que estava acontecendo, seus grunhidos ficaram mais altos e mais frequentes.

"Mais forte... mais rápido. Por favor, Edward."

Ele gemeu em resposta e fez como pedi. Assisti, fascinada, enquanto seu membro forçava seu caminho por entre meus seios.

"Bella... seu vou gozar."

Então seu líquido jorrou enquanto ele continuava a bombear, seu gozo caindo em meu peito, pescoço, queixo e provavelmente nos meus cabelos. Não dava pra ter certeza.

Ele finalmente parou e se afastou, se levantando e sentando ao meu lado.

"Nossa, que loucura."

Edward riu. "É, também acho. Uma das suas ideias mais brilhantes."

"Oh... Bem, a ideia do oral enquanto você estava em cima de mim foi minha ideia. O resto simplesmente aconteceu."

Ele olhou para mim, incrédulo. "Sério? Então... este tipo de coisa poderia simplesmente acontecer outra vez... em breve."

Sorri de volta para ele, sabendo que nós definitivamente iríamos repetir a cena logo.

"Então, me diga... Eu tenho um pouco de _você_ no meu cabelo?"

Ele se inclinou na minha direção, deu uma olhada e sorriu. "Com certeza. Por que você não deixa tudo aí, como um tipo adorável de decoração no penteado?"

Eu cheirei meu cabelo. "É, certo. Por mais que essa ideia te divirta, acho que poucas pessoas iriam compartilhar essa opinião."

"Hmm... concordo. Bom, tudo irá sair no banho depois, então."

Ri e pulei da cama, indo tomar uma chuveirada... com Edward me seguindo de perto.

* * *

O resto do final de semana passou como um borrão. Edward tinha uma competição de natação, e com o treino das cheerleaders com as meninas na sexta e o futebol, havia muito a se fazer. Infelizmente, logo já era segunda-feira, hora de ir à escola.

Ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que os meninos estavam se tornando mais _amigáveis_ comigo, eu não podia dizer o mesmo das garotas. Jessica e Samantha não eram muito chegadas a nada que me envolvesse, fazendo caras e bocas quando eu passava por elas.

Lauren, por outro lado, usava de uma tática diferente. Enquanto que Jess e Sam apenas comentavam, Lauren tentava assumir o controle da situação.

Por exemplo, ela esticava a patinha quando eu estava passando – na tentativa de me fazer cair e me machucar feio. Ou ela colocava bilhetes no meu armário com as palavras vadia, vagabunda, piranha e etc. Uma vez, ela pegou a minha camiseta de ginástica e cortou dois buracos na altura dos meus seios. Tudo muito irritante.

Obviamente, fiz um ótimo trabalho em desviar dela e de suas tragédias. Evitei contar a Rosalie ou Alice qualquer coisa, porque sabia que conseguia dar conta de tudo sozinha. Eu não gostava de ter de recorrer à 'ajuda' delas. Já sou uma garota bem crescidinha, e posso me virar. Só preciso descobrir o que fazer com Lauren... com o resto das pistoleiras eu consigo lidar mais tarde.

Então, depois de uma terça-feira conseguindo evitar qualquer tipo de queda, me encontrei na casa de Rose... preparando nossa Festa de Halloween da sexta.

Não havia lição marcada para hoje, já que Alice estava abusando do seu reinado e nós estaríamos experimentando nossas fantasias. Um tipo de... última prova.

"Alice, por que diabos você escolheu..."

"Quietinha. Eu não quero ouvir nada."

"Mas eu pareço uma idiota!"

"Não, você está sexy. Especialmente quando você solta o cabelo. Os rapazes não vão nem saber o que os atingiu."

Os meninos estavam no outro lado do quarto de Rose, perdidos no meio de tanta roupa. Mas eles não reclamaram nem um pouco, o que era um milagre. Não sei se isso se devia ao fato das fantasias não serem tão ruins este ano... Ou eles conheciam Alice bem demais pra se arriscarem a abrir a boca.

Eu apostava no último palpite.

"Mas olhe para os meninos! Por que eles estão tão cobertos?"

"Eu não acho que você iria ficar muito bem nas nossas roupas, Bella," respondeu Jasper.

Emmett assentiu. "Eu tenho que concordar..."

Percebi que Edward estava olhando para alguma coisa em suas mãos, e ele não estava feliz.

"Ridículo. Alice, é _ridículo_. Não posso usar isso!"

Alice parou de arrumar a fantasia de Rose e o encarou malignamente. "Você _vai _usar e ficará feliz com isso, ou então..."

"O que é isso?"

Eu peguei um estojo que parecia ter sido posto de lado. Nele havia seis pares.

"Isto são nossas lentes de contato. Agora, deixe-as aí. E não perca, eu quase morri pra encontrar exatamente aquelas que eu queria."

Fiz uma careta enquanto largava suas coisas, percebendo que Alice tinha ido longe demais com suas ideias nas fantasias. Digo, havia até mesmo sapatos combinando com as malditas roupas! Maquiagem, manicure, cabelos...

Nossa, o pessoal não estava brincando quando falou que ela ia ao extremo de tudo.

"Alice, como você sabia o meu tamanho? Eu nunca..."

"Oh, qual é, amiga. Você acha que uma coisinha boba como saber o seu tamanho iria me impedir? Acho que não. Agora, vá vestir isso enquanto eu arrumo os trajes dos meninos. Eles fizeram uma verdadeira confusão."

Olhei para onde ela apontava e vi eles segurando as roupas no ar, perdidos, tentando descobrir a quem pertenciam e como usar. Segui Rosalie até o seu banheiro e rapidamente nos trocamos.

"Eu não tenho certeza disso, Rose. Você não acha isso me deixa parecida com uma vagabunda?"

"Bella, nada pode fazer você parecer uma vagabunda. Você não consegue nem agir como uma. Acredite em mim, você está sexy, só isso."

Concordei distraidamente, me perguntando se ela estava falando aquilo só para ser legal ou de coração. Vindo de Rosalie, eu nunca sabia.

Quando finalmente terminamos de nos arrumar, saímos em nossas fantasias. Alice estava de costas para o banheiro, assim como Edward, mas Jasper e Emmett estavam de frente para nós.

"PUTA..."

"MERDA..."

Alice e Edward se viraram rápido, e ele deixou cair o que estava segurando.

"Vou considerar isso como um elogio. Ou estou sacana demais?"

Alice pôs as mãos nos quadris. "Nenhuma das minhas roupas parecem _sacanas_, Bella... a menos que seja intencional. _Eu_ acho que vocês duas estão perfeitas, não é mesmo, rapazes?"

Emmett praticamente correu até Rosalie e passou as mãos por todo o corpo dela. "Ali, eu acho que você se superou. A Rose está ainda melhor que no ano passado."

Ela sorriu. "Querido, eu vou melhorando com a idade, é isso. Alice não tem nada a ver com minha evolução."

Ri da sua confiança e olhei de volta para Edward e Jasper. "E aí? O que vocês acharam? Bom? Ruim?"

Jasper falou primeiro. "É... Eu diria que está definitivamente bom. Não é, Edward?"

Ele concordou. "Sim, está... b-bom." Ele pigarreou e tentou mais uma vez. "Umm... como eu disse, está bom. Você vai arrasar na sexta."

Sorri abertamente para os dois e me virei para Alice, assim ela poderia ver os detalhes. Quando ela terminou, voltei para o banheiro para me trocar, lembrando da maneira como Edward me olhou... com uma luxúria inegável... desejo.

Suspirei enquanto colocava minhas roupas de volta, amaldiçoando Alice por ter escolhido justamente um dia de lição para as provas das fantasias. Desse jeito, terei de esperar até quinta-feira...

----

**EPOV**

_Ainda é quarta-feira? Só?_

_É, ainda é quarta._

_Porcaria._

Dei mais uma olhada no meu calendário, apenas para ter certeza de que estava no dia certo. Positivo. Estamos na quarta. _Ainda_.

Suspirei enquanto sentava no meu quarto, tentando descobrir o que fazer comigo. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada... com exceção de uma coisa.

Bella... na sua fantasia.

Merda, ela estava acabando comigo. Eu quis trazê-la até o meu quarto e lentamente tirar cada peça de roupa que ela estava vestindo, e então atacar o seu corpo com a minha língua... minhas mãos... meu...

Pulei da cama e comecei a andar. Já era muito tarde... 11:30h da noite. Os outros tinham ido para seus respectivos quartos, e eu fiz o mesmo, sem ter nenhum plano melhor. Na verdade, eu poderia ficar lá embaixo, assistindo TV na sala, mas Carlisle e minha mãe estavam lá...

Estremeci.

_Qual é... Seria tão ruim assim ir até a casa dela? Você poderia simplesmente dizer que estava passando..._

Oh, até mesmo eu não acreditava nesse papo.

Não, eu não poderia fazer isso. Digo, ficar junto dela durante as lições era uma coisa... mas procurá-la na sua casa, a essa hora da noite?

Isso seria uma cachorrice.

Mas ainda assim...

_Você não acha que ela gostaria disso? Você sabe que sim. Os dois se divertiriam bastante. E além do mais, se ela não estiver interessada, é só você ir embora. Dê a desculpa de querer conversar sobre sexta. Ela nunca irá saber..._

É. Eu poderia ir lá só para conversar sobre sexta. Nada precisava acontecer hoje à noite. Mas se acontecesse, bem, seria bom. E eu estaria ok com isso.

Apanhei minha jaqueta e saí do quarto silenciosamente, determinado a ver Bella.

----

**BPOV**

Me afundei sob os cobertores, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável pra conseguir dormir. Nada funcionava, e eu não fazia ideia de qual era meu problema. Eu estava cansada, isso era fato, mas meu corpo não queria se acalmar. Estava cogitando a ideia de levantar e ir tomar um banho, quando de repente ouvi.

Minha porta estava se abrindo, e eu congelei. Não tinha certeza se era minha imaginação ou não, e, com medo demais para pôr minha cabeça pra fora das cobertas, fiquei encolhida, fingindo estar dormindo.

Senti um movimento ao meu lado, como se alguém estivesse se sentando na cama. Meu coração acelerou, e eu me perguntei se teria tempo suficiente para gritar ou não... e mesmo se eu gritasse, será que alguém poderia ouvir?

Senti uma mão sacudir meu corpo e um sussurro, "Bella? Você está dormindo?"

_Aquela voz..._

"Edward?" Joguei os cobertores para longe de mim e o encarei. Sim, era ele, sentado na beirada da minha cama, me fitando.

"Edward, seu idiota retardado, eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca aqui! Eu pensei que fosse um assaltante ou alguém assim!"

Ele riu. "Um assaltante? Você quer dizer, um ladrão?"

Revirei meus olhos. "É... mas é sério, você quase me matou de susto. Eu pensei que já estivesse morta. Só estava pensando se faria diferença gritar ou não."

"Me desculpe pelo susto, então... mas eu fico feliz por você não ter gritado. Duvido muito que seus pais ficassem contentes ao ver um cara no seu quarto."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Não acho que alguém vá aparecer. Na verdade, nem sei se minha mãe está em casa..."

Ele assentiu, mas não disse nada. A última vez que ficou aqui, eu havia contado a ele como me sentia em relação aos meus pais, e como eles me tratavam. Aquele era um assunto delicado pra mim, mas eu sempre o tratei com indiferença, sem importância – mas Edward sabia da verdade. Que isso me machucava horrores.

"Umm... então, o que aconteceu? O que te traz ao meu quarto a essa hora? Não conseguiu dormir?"

Ele sorriu um pouco. "É, eu não consegui dormir. Queria saber o que você estava fazendo."

"Hmm... bem, eu estava tentando dormir, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Foi por isso que ouvi você entrando. Então... é sério que você está aqui pra uma proposta indecente dessas?"

Ele recuou um pouco e disse, "O que? É claro que não. Estou chocado por você pensar isso de mim."

Olhei para o teto. "Oh, qual é, Edward. Você tem uma faixa escrita 'homem excitado e desesperado' pendurada na testa. Eu posso ser ingênua em algumas coisinhas, mas não sou idiota."

Ele deu de ombros. "Bem... eu tentei não parecer tão óbvio, mas você me pegou. Mas se não estiver interessada..."

Quando fez menção de se levantar da minha cama, o puxei de volta. "Não! Eu nunca disse que não estava interessada, eu só..."

Mas eu não terminei a frase. Porque, no segundo seguinte, a boca de Edward estava pressionada contra a minha, e ele interrompeu toda e qualquer conversa. Abri mais a minha boca, deixando-o entrar, nossas mãos rumando por toda parte.

"Mmm... Bella... eu tenho que avisar... sem lição... na quinta..."

Ele estava conversando entre nossos beijos, e eu respondi da mesma maneira.

"Por que... não...?"

Neste momento nós estávamos tirando todas as nossas roupas.

"Revisão das aulas... com Alice... e Rose."

Agora, eu o tinha deitado em minha cama, e estava fazendo o meu melhor para serpentear pelo seu corpo até seu membro.

"Que merda... é sério? Nós não... podemos... escapar dessa?"

Rapidamente o coloquei na boca, e ele gemeu em resposta. Sua reação me enlouqueceu ainda mais do que o ato em si. Muito gratificante.

Sua mão veio até meu cabelo e guiou meus movimentos enquanto respondia, "Não... Alice não... permitiria... porra!!"

Ele me afastou, e num movimento rápido se jogou por cima de mim sobre a cama, separando minhas pernas. Eu estava ensopada e sabia disso. Se não estivesse tão excitada, teria ficado envergonhada... mas passei por cima de qualquer direito a timidez nesse momento.

A boca de Edward estava trabalhando em meu clitóris furiosamente, enquanto dois de seus dedos deslizavam para dentro de mim, bombeado com a mesma agilidade. Meus quadris estavam se erguendo do colchão, e eu sabia que não aguentaria muito, considerando o nível do meu fogo.

"Dane-se... a Alice... oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus... não para. Edward, não..."

Ele se aprofundou mais, determinado a me levar ao limite. Meu corpo convulsionou de prazer e tudo se esvaneceu.

Os movimentos de Edward se suavizaram, como se ele estivesse tentando capturar tudo, para não deixar nada escapar. Eu sabia que precisava retornar o favor, então antes que ele pudesse me impedir ou dizer qualquer coisa, o joguei contra minha cabeceira e o engoli mais uma vez.

"Bella..."

Minhas mãos vagaram pelo seu peito enquanto minha cabeça subia e descia. Eu podia dizer que ele estava adorando ter minhas mãos pelo seu corpo enquanto seu membro se enrijecia em minha boca.

"Eu vou gozar... está pronta?"

Minha resposta foi tomá-lo ainda mais fundo em minha garganta, e bebi tudo que ele me deu, engolindo rapidamente.

Então me afastei e deitei ao seu lado, totalmente esgotada, meu corpo ainda um tanto dormente por causa da ação dos últimos minutos.

Eu me sentia maravilhosa.

"Bella... isso foi..."

"É, foi." Suspirei enquanto o fitava. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ele parecia em paz, deitado ali, na minha cama. Era uma pena eu ter de expulsá-lo do meu quarto. Eu não me importaria se ele ficasse aqui de novo...

"Edward? Ei, eu acho que está na hora de você ir."

Ele abriu um olho e me encarou. "Você já está me chutando daqui? Nossa... acho que te ensinei bem demais."

Eu ri. "Não, seu bobão... Eu só não quero que você surte por dormir aqui, como da última vez. Na verdade eu não me importaria se você ficasse, mas, como eu disse, não quero estranhezas entre nós dois."

Ele assentiu e se perdeu em pensamentos. Finalmente, disse, "Bem... se está tudo bem com você, eu não me importo em tentar mais uma vez. Estou mais preparado agora, e prometo não dar outro piti."

Olhei-o com ceticismo, me perguntando se ele estava falando a verdade. Decidindo acreditar nele, me aconcheguei mais ao seu lado e nós dois fomos para debaixo das cobertas. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei meus olhos, imaginando que os amigos eram permitidos a fazerem coisas como essas. Não eram?

* * *

Eu nunca irei me esquecer da noite de quinta-feira.

A noite de revisão das lições.

Foi terrível. Eu não sei o que diabos Edward estava pensando quando permitiu que aquelas duas bárbaras se envolvessem nas coisas que ele havia me ensinado.

Já era ruim o bastante elas quererem saber o que eu já sabia fazer. Agora, elas quiseram repassar a maneira correta de andar.

E de me maquiar.

E de me vestir.

E dançar.

Tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir que a parte da dança não foi tão ruim assim. Deixei os três rapazes com belas ereções, sorrindo e fazendo graça dos volumes nas calças quando acabei com eles.

Totalmente _bitch_.

Mas ainda assim, era um pé no saco ter três horas de lição, ainda mais sabendo que a conclusão seria na forma de uma festa no dia seguinte.

Merda de vida.

Durante a noite fiquei pensando em minha manhã, e na maneira que acordei junto a Edward.

Eu tinha que admitir que era uma sensação gostosa. Cumprindo a palavra, ele não surtou ou pulou ou saiu gritando. Nós nos lembramos que tínhamos aula em pouco tempo e ele se levantou e se vestiu, me dando um beijo antes de sair.

"_Obrigado, Bella, por dividir sua cama comigo."_

"_Disponha. Sabe... a noite é sempre muito fria."_

"_É, eu acho que é por isso que eu gosto de ter você ao meu lado. Você é como um pequeno aquecedor."_

_Eu ri enquanto abria minha porta e ele saía para o corredor._

E ao longo do dia, tudo correu normalmente. Tudo estava bem. E eu descobri uma coisa. Eu tinha uma consideração imensa por Edward Cullen.

Como meu amigo.

E era só até este ponto que eu estava disposta a ir, por enquanto.

Então, agora, me encontrei rumando até a Residência dos Cullen nesta manhã de sexta-feira, no que eu sabia que seria um longo dia. Já havia pessoas agitadas ao redor da casa, e eu podia imaginar que no seu interior o clima estaria igual.

Eu temia a Festa de Halloween.

* * *

**N/T: Bem... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu. É um dos meus favoritos!**

**Muito obrigada à todas que deixam os seus comentários por aqui... vocês não fazem ideia de como eu fico feliz cada vez que vejo um numerozinho a mais ali nos reviews *--***

**Só peço uma coisa: quem não tiver conta aqui no FF, deixe por favor o seu e-mail e nome pra eu conseguir enviar uma resposta. Como já disse muitas vezes, eu AMO compartilhar opiniões sobre as fics!**

**Então... comentem!**

**E uma ótima semana à todas :*  
**


	32. A Festa de Halloween Parte 1

**Esclarecimento: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Bitter Sweet Symphony e os pervos da história surgiram da imaginação brilhante da Imwiththevampires08. Sinfonia Agridoce é uma tradução minha, feita com a devida autorização e amor.**

**NT: Pois então aqui estamos, amoras da minha vida: a primeira parte da festança de Halloween! Desta vez não vejo necessidade de colocar um aviso aqui para as leitoras mais sensíveis à lemons... por um MILAGRE, o capítulo é isento de toda e qualquer sacanagem!  
**

**Os links para todas as fantasias estão no perfil da autora de Bitter Sweet... catem a história no meu perfil!

* * *

**

Músicas: Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve

Just Dance – Lady Gaga

Cowboy – Kid Rock

Enter Sandman – Metallica

I Don't Wanna Be In Love – Good Charlotte

* * *

**BPOV**

Quando entrei na residência dos Cullen/Hale, o lugar estava irreconhecível. A casa estava sendo transformada de dentro para fora... Havia pessoas correndo por tudo, e olha que era recém sete da manhã! Eles estavam tentando pendurar os enfeites de Halloween, arrastar os móveis, ou simplesmente tirar as coisas do caminho para deixar a casa com uma boa aparência.

Parecia que eu tinha entrado em um filme de terror.

Alice não decepcionava quando se tratava de decorações ou fantasias. Este era o seu forte, a coisa que ela amava fazer. Talvez ela até consiga ganhar dinheiro com este seu talento – ao invés de _gastar_ – quando sair da escola.

Segui para o que parecia ser a escada, e acompanhei o tapete vermelho até o segundo andar. Tudo havia sido transformado em preto, com uma tapeçaria vermelho-sangue que cobria todo o corredor e descia as escadas. Olhando lá de cima, ficava claro que _toda a casa_ tinha sido decorada com preto. Teias de aranha estavam artisticamente penduradas nos cantos, e caixões foram colocados estrategicamente aqui e ali.

Alice estava dando ordens. "Não, eu não quero que o ponche seja servido na cozinha. Ele precisa estar acessível pra todo mundo, e os garçons só irão reenchê-lo quando por preciso. Não há sentido em fazê-los trabalhar ainda mais duro!"

"Alice?" Eu tive de gritar pra que ela pudesse me ouvir. Tantas pessoas e tanto barulho só estavam dificultando a comunicação.

"Bella! E aí, o que você achou? Está bom, huh?"

"Sim... ótimo. Por acaso você vai à escola hoje?"

"É claro! Eu já estou vestida. Só estou usando meu tempo de sobra para orientar todo mundo antes de sair. Volto na hora do almoço, quando vou poder fugir pra checar se as coisas estão correndo de acordo com o planejado."

Não tive certeza se ela estava de brincadeira ou não. Sacudindo minha cabeça para as estranhezas de minha amiga, me virei para sair e dei um encontrão em Carlisle, quando ele estava a caminho de descer as escadas com um enorme globo de discoteca.

"Oh droga! Me desculpe!"

Carlisle riu e olhou pra mim. Eu tinha caído bem em cima dele, que largou o globo brilhante para me pegar. Que cavalheiro.

"Está tudo bem. Não quebrei nada... dessa vez."

A vermelhidão subiu para o meu rosto enquanto encarava os lindos olhos azuis daquele deus loiro. Certo, algumas pessoas podem achar que eu sou algum tipo de ordinária por ter essa queda pelo pai de Rose e Jasper, mas ok... como se eu me importasse com as opiniões dos outros! Bastava um olhar na direção de Carlisle, e eu ficava incapaz de falar.

Imaginei como seria se eu me inclinasse e plantasse meus lábios nos dele, para senti-lo contra mim enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto e deixava sua língua me devorar...

"Bella? Bella! Hey, você está bem?"

Sacudi minha cabeça pra me livrar daqueles pensamentos e olhei em volta. Eu ainda estava em cima de Carlisle, e ele me encarava, confuso.

"Eu não sabia se você estava bem ou não. Você nunca me respondeu, só ficou aí, com esse olhar vago pra mim."

Oh Deus. Que humilhação. Mais do que rápido, pulei para longe dele e endireitei minhas roupas.

"Eu estou bem, estou ótima. Me desculpe por cair em cima de você. Foi um acidente."

Ele se levantou e assentiu, apanhando o globo mais uma vez. "Você faz isso com muita frequência, Bella?"

"O que? Cair? Sim."

Ele riu. "Não. Eu digo... você fica fora do ar assim, com muita frequência?"

Antes que eu pudesse me refrear, minha diarréia verbal estava de volta. "Só quando eu acabo me perdendo nos olhos de alguém."

Carlisle ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e sorriu. Bati em minha nuca e tratei logo de sair dali.

"Bom... Eu tenho que ir agora, antes que diga mais uma coisa incrivelmente estúpida."

Pelo visto este seria um dia _daqueles,_ não é?

Continuei andando até o quarto de Rose. Ela estava quase pronta com as roupas, o que era praticamente um milagre. Normalmente nós nos atrasávamos nessa parte.

"Puxa, quase pronta pra irmos?"

"Sim. É só quando aquela duendezinha detestável está por perto que eu costumo demorar. Ela me faz trocar cada camiseta que eu escolho. Juro, nós sempre sairíamos na hora se não fosse por ela."

"Se assim fosse, vocês duas iriam parecendo lixo, também."

Alice veio por trás de mim com um bloco em uma mão e um lápis na outra.

"Então, estão prontas pra escola ou não?"

"Prontas."

Neste segundo, Emmett estava começando a bradar a sua tradicional choradeira matinal. "Nós vamos nos atrasar, garotas, se vocês não entrarem no carro AGORA!"

Nos apressamos. Apesar de o Halloween cair em uma sexta-feira este ano, os professores não seriam muito compreensíveis com uma falta ou um atraso. Olhei pela janela, me perguntando o que este dia estaria guardando para mim.

* * *

A manhã passou como um borrão. O assunto do momento era a festa dos Cullen e Hale. Era um verdadeiro alvoroço, e eu estava animada por fazer parte de tudo isso. Todos estavam se perguntando quais seriam as fantasias dos Cullen, e se os pais deles estariam lá ou não.

Oh... E se Edward iria estar com alguém.

Estes pensamentos eram um pouco perturbadores, e tentei ao máximo bloqueá-los. Eu não esperava que Edward permanecesse 'fiel'; isto seria exigir demais dele. Porém, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era me avisar se queria estar com outras garotas, então eu não estaria tão iludida com a nossa relação.

Oh Deus... Toda vez que eu pensava em Edward e na situação que eu tinha me metido com ele, minha cabeça começava a doer. Por um lado, eu não podia esperar para estar livre dessa relação, porque, então, pelo menos haveria um limite. Sendo amigos nós não poderíamos ultrapassar tanto os limites, mas eu não sabia mais o que era aceitável ou não...

Eu tinha esperanças de que tudo mudasse esta noite. Talvez, se as coisas dessem certo, eu enfim teria minha chance com James, e então poderia deixar Edward em paz. Bem, não totalmente em paz... Eu ainda não transei, mas isso chegará logo. Aí sim, tudo ficará bem e eu serei capaz de deixá-lo ir.

Eu _tinha_ que deixá-lo ir...

A ideia de ser comparada a todas as garotas experientes me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Ok, _muito_ desconfortável. Elas eram sexys, confiantes, e um tanto arrogantes sobre o que poderiam oferecer a um homem, e eu... bem, eu não era nada disso.

Eu sabia que minhas inseguranças provavelmente eram infundadas, mas fala sério, se você estivesse entrando em uma competição de pesca para fisgar o maior peixe de todos e você, uma amadora, estivesse competindo com profissionais... é, você se sentiria deslocada também.

Pus aqueles pensamentos de lado, mal-humorada, e sentei em nossa mesa no refeitório.

"Alice já foi?" Perguntei para Jasper, que estava devorando seus pêssegos.

"Sim, ela saiu correndo e foi no carro dela. Estará de volta no início do próximo período."

"E você não quis ir com ela?"

Ele olhou pra mim como se eu fosse maluca. "Não... _Você_ gostaria de ter ido com ela?"

Certo, entendi.

Edward logo se juntou a nós, e todos começamos a discutir sobre as festividades desta noite. O celular de Rosalie tocou, e ela fez uma careta aborrecida quando olhou para a tela.

"É a Alice."

Jasper deu de ombros. "Antes você do que eu."

Rose mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele enquanto atendia. "O que você quer? Eu estou no meio do meu intervalo de almoço."

"Uh huh. Certo... Bem, por que você não muda a múmia e o caixão para o outro lado e a coloca dentro do caixão? Desse jeito não fica no caminho de ninguém, não é?"

Rose balançou a cabeça, dando um último conselho à amiga e desligando o celular.

"O que foi agora?"

"Ela estava tendo um ataque de ansiedade porque a múmia e o caixão que ela tinha escolhido pra deixar em uma parte da casa não combinavam. Então, eu sugeri que ela movesse para outro cômodo... Sabe, uma troca."

Eu, aparentemente, não conhecia Alice tão bem. Fiz a pergunta óbvia.

"Ela deu um chilique por causa das _decorações_?"

Rose rolou seus olhos. "Na próxima vez, digo para ela te ligar. Será bom pra você... aprender a lidar com Alice e o comportamento excêntrico dela."

"Oh não... eu estou bem assim, obrigada. Além disso, ela não iria considerar o meu conselho sobre decorações. Ela abomina o jeito que eu me visto, então acho que é seguro dizer que ela não estará me ligando em nenhum futuro próximo."

Rosalie se levantou para sair, mas não antes de resmungar um '_bitch_' na minha direção.

Eu ri, me levantando bem na hora que o sinal tocou para a próxima aula. Eu estava tão entretida com a minha discussãozinha com Rosalie, que não consegui me esquivar de Newton.

"Bella! Que bom finalmente te encontrar!"

"Hey, Mike. Pronto pra hoje à noite?"

"Está brincando? É sobre isso que todo mundo está falando!"

O deixei me acompanhar até Biologia, onde eu rapidamente o abandonei para tomar meu lugar. Quando Edward me alcançou lá, começou a rir de mim.

"Por que você convidou o Newton pra início de conversa, Bella? Está na cara que ele te aborrece."

Suspirei e descansei a cabeça em minhas mãos, claramente frustrada comigo mesma. Eu estava começando a acreditar que convidar Mike como meu 'acompanhante' não foi minha ideia mais brilhante.

"Eu não sei. Digo, eu saí com Tyler, não foi? Então, pensei que isso não poderia parar com um encontro só. Além do mais, eu beijei o Mike aquele dia no corredor... não seria certo se não o convidasse, sabe?"

Edward concordou e disse, "Se você não tivesse sido tão _atiradinha_ aquele dia, não estaria tendo esse tipo de problema."

O fitei, indignada. Atiradinha? Ele estava falando sério?

Quando eu estava prestes a responder, Mr. Banner iniciou a aula. Agora foi a minha vez de arrancar uma folha de papel para escrever _Atiradinha? Então o que poderia ser dito de _você_, Cullen?_

Ele riu enquanto respondia, e eu sabia que não seria boa coisa.

_Um Don Juan. Encare os fatos, mulheres de todas as idades adoram ficar comigo._

Olhei para o teto. Claramente, a vaidade dele não levaria a lugar nenhum.

_Ok... vamos recapitular, aqui. Em algum ponto esta conversa deixou de ser sobre mim e passou a ser sobre o conquistador que você ACHA que é. O que eu devo fazer com o Mike?_

_Como assim, eu ACHO que sou? É claro que você também acha que eu sou bom. Ou seus olhos só conseguem enxergar o acéfalo loiro ali na frente?_

_Oh, é sério? Você quer mesmo que eu infle o seu ego ainda mais, quando há toneladas de garotas por aí que fariam isso... e você nem precisaria implorar?_

_Bem, isso pode ser verdade... mas não é a mesma coisa. Eu quero que VOCÊ diga que me acha bom._

_Por quê?_

_Porque você é orgulhosa. Agora vamos lá, me diga que eu não sou tão ruim assim e que você me acha bonitão, também._

_Ok, ok. Mas só porque o seu ego se recusa a dar uma baixada e eu não quero ficar falando sobre a sua beleza latente durante todo o período._

_Mais do que eu poderia esperar! Latente, Ms. Swan? Você realmente sabe como dar um elogio._

_Ha ha. Eu acho que um bom elogio pra você foi quando eu disse como você era grande quando te vi nu pela primeira vez._

_Vá com calma aí... ou eu simplesmente terei de te tirar da aula e encontrar uma sala vazia onde te dar uma lição._

_Puxa... quem você pensa que eu sou... Vicky?_

O vi refletir sobre o que me responder. Nosso flerte estava indo muito bem, acho, até que eu escrevi aquilo sobre Victoria. Quis que fosse apenas uma brincadeirinha sem importância, mas Edward estava com um olhar que me dizia que ele não tinha achado nada engraçado.

Ele não estava bravo... apenas extremamente pensativo. O seu bilhete me chocou.

_Não, é claro que eu não acho que você seja como Victoria. Longe disso. Você sempre estará em um lugar mais alto no meu conceito do que ela. Eu nunca poderia te tratar da mesma maneira. Você se tornou uma grande... amiga. Eu não quero que isso termine nunca._

Eu não fazia ideia do que causou aquilo. Edward raramente era sentimental, ainda mais de forma tão inesperada. Quando ele se permitia ser doce, era sempre quando estávamos sós, como agora.

Mas isto era diferente. Eu estava só brincando, mas ele virou o jogo, me fazendo questionar o que eu estava fazendo aqui com ele... e eu não gostei nada disso. Decidi levar a conversa de volta para um assunto mais ameno.

_Eu também não quero. E ela não irá terminar, então não se preocupe. Agora, de volta pro meu assunto. E o Mike?_

_Eu te ensinei bem demais... Você está direcionando a conversa de volta pra você, então está bem. Mais uma vez, me deixe pensar nisso. Obviamente você tem de levá-lo como acompanhante, isto é fato. MAS... eu tenho uma informação que talvez possa te ajudar. Algo que o tirará de cima de você se você fizer tudo certinho._

_E o que é, oh, Sábio?_

_Gostei disso. Ok... Existe um rumor de que Jessica está louquinha pelo Newton. Mas ele não se dá conta, por isso não faz nenhuma tentativa com ela. Faça ele ficar com ela, e então, se tudo der certo, os dois vão ficar grudados pelo resto da noite._

_Como você sabe disso?_

_Oh, por favor. Eu estou cercado de mulheres o tempo todo. Pesco umas coisinhas aqui e ali. A pergunta é, como VOCÊ não sabe sobre isso?_

Bem, isso foi uma surpresa. Jess estava afim de Mike. Eu conseguiria fazer os dois ficarem juntos... o único problema era que Jessica não ia muito com a minha cara... _não mesmo._ E além disso, qualquer plano que eu fosse executar teria de ser ao lado de Mike, e isso seria difícil. Eu não queria passar mais tempo do que o necessário perto dele.

_Certo, verei o que eu posso fazer quanto a isso. Você terá de me ajudar, se puder. Eu sei que o objetivo é eu me virar sozinha, mas ainda assim... se você puder me ajudar, ficarei agradecida._

_Sem problema. Olhe, não se estresse sobre hoje à noite. James não irá aparecer, e você vai estar livre para se concentrar no nível básico da cadeia alimentar. Só quando você estiver pronta é que iremos te atirar pra ele._

_Ótimo... obrigada. Eu acho. Me avise quando o dia acabar._

Edward balançou sua cabeça enquanto ria do meu pedido. Depois ele pôs o bilhete fora, e fiquei me perguntando se eu iria me sair como a vitoriosa esta noite... ou como a perdedora. Eu tinha tudo arquitetado na minha mente. Só esperava conseguir pôr em prática.

* * *

"Alice, eu NÃO POSSO vestir isso!! Vou parecer uma prostituta!"

Ela apenas rolou seus olhos pra mim, enquanto começava a mexer no meu top.

"Bella, você tem seios lindos, um traseiro legal e não vamos mencionar que a sua boca é muito, muito doce. Agora me diga, porque diabos você quer se cobrir toda em uma noite feita supostamente para _exibir_ todos esses atributos?"

"Eu concordo, Bella. Viva um pouco. Como você espera conquistar um cara se nem mesmo tem coragem de vestir uma fantasia sensual?"

Eu sabia que aquilo seria um desastre. Já na primeira vez que coloquei os olhos na minha roupa, soube que iria desandar. Tentei explicar que eu não me importava em ser sexy, que sexy era bom. MAS você não tinha que ser sexy na frente de todos os seus colegas e não deixar nada para a imaginação.

"Tudo bem! Mas eu juro por Deus, é melhor eu não parecer uma babaca nessa roupa. Pelo menos me deixem com um pouco de classe."

"É claro! Deixa comigo, não se preocupe!"

Sentei em uma cadeira e Rose e Alice começaram a mexer no meu cabelo. As duas decidiram prendê-lo para expor meu pescoço, deixando alguns cachos caírem pelo meu rosto. Na verdade, estavam fazendo um trabalho decente.

A campainha tocava de minuto a minuto, e você podia ouvir os três rapazes assustando as criancinhas quando eles abriam a porta. Nunca falhou. Parecia que eles estavam se divertindo dando os doces tanto quanto as crianças estavam em ganhá-los.

Elas saíam da casa com baldes cheios de guloseimas.

"Gente... eu também quero sair pra distribuir os doces! Digo, é esse todo o propósito do Halloween, não é? Você começa a ver as roupas bonitinhas que as crianças usam e interage com elas! Mas _não_, ao invés disso, eu estou presa aqui com vocês duas!"

"Não se esquente, Bella. Valerá a pena, você vai ver."

Ouvi mais gritos vindos do andar de baixo e suspirei pesadamente. Eu sempre gostei do Halloween. Mas tinha minhas dúvidas se iria continuar com esta opinião...

As horas se passaram mais rápido do que eu teria imaginado. Logo os três rapazes estavam no quarto de Rose, pra dar uma olhada em nossas fantasias.

"Já está na hora das pessoas começarem a chegar. Já estão quase prontas?" Jasper nos fitava, sua aprovação bem clara em sua expressão e em suas calças.

"Sim. Como estamos?" Alice perguntou.

Nós três demos uma voltinha, dando aos meninos uma boa visão dos nossos corpos.

Emmett deu um pigarro e respondeu, "Acho que nós seremos o bando mais sexy de vampiros que esta festa já viu."

Eu realmente esperava que sim. Alice tinha dado duro, procurando em todos os lugares por uma fantasia que combinasse com cada um de nós. Todos tínhamos capas, com colares e dentes de vampiro. Edward tinha se recusado a usar os seus, reclamando que eles pareciam estúpidos, ridículos e irreais, e que ele não conseguiria falar direito com aquilo na boca.

Alice então encontrou dentes falsos que se ajustavam aos reais, dando a aparência e a sensação de serem dentes de vampiro de verdade. Edward imediatamente adotou os novos modelos, e todos nós seguimos seu exemplo. Eu tinha que admitir, esses pareciam melhores.

E agora o melhor de tudo... nós tínhamos olhos vermelhos. Isto completava a esquisitice e autenticidade do visual, e eu realmente me sentia como uma vampira sedutora. Carlisle ficou satisfeito com nossa escolha de fantasia, especialmente porque nós representávamos uma família unida. Lembro muito bem daquela conversa...

"_Nós vamos como vampiros, Carlisle." Alice tinha declarado._

"_Todos vocês?"_

"_Sim, como um covil, ou algo assim."_

"_Isto será perfeito! Acho que é uma grande ideia, Alice. Vocês irão representar uma família unida! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz."_

"_Que tipo de família nós somos? Da espécie incestuosa?" Rosalie perguntou._

_Emmett tinha rido e respondido. "Incesto é o que há – se você dorme junto, permanece junto." Rose pegou a almofada onde estava deitada e atirou contra a cabeça dele._

"_Você é tão tosco, Em!"_

"_Aw, baby... eu sei que você adoora isso."_

_Rose sorriu._

"_De qualquer forma," Carlisle continuou, "eu irei fazer uma faixa para colocar do lado de fora da casa onde estará escrito 'Bem-Vindo ao Covil dos Cullen'."_

_Todos nós concordamos. Era uma ótima ideia._

A faixa acabou sendo melhor do que eu esperava. Voltei meu olhar para Edward. Ele estava muito, muito bem com sua fantasia do período Vitoriano, acompanhada também com um colar e uma capa. Tive a súbita necessidade de encostá-lo na parede e prová-lo ali mesmo, tomá-lo por inteiro em minha boca... mas considerando o fato de que havia mais quatro outras pessoas no recinto e que estávamos prestes a descer as escadas, decidi que esta não era exatamente a hora mais apropriada.

Emmett e Jasper não estavam tão maus, também. Suas fantasias obviamente foram escolhidas para combinar com as de suas namoradas. A de Emmett era de um vermelho vivo, assim como a de Rose. Seus braços fortes e musculosos se sobressaíam sob a roupa, e a capa caía em torno dos seus ombros largos maravilhosamente bem.

A vestimenta de Jasper era de um tom escuro, espelhando a de Alice, e ela o deixava parecendo um vampiro delicioso. Obviamente, Alice tinha escolhido o look mais clássico para o namorado. O cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis contrastavam com as cores da fantasia perfeitamente, e Alice estava literalmente devorando o pobre homem com o olhar.

Percebi que Edward encarava minha roupa. Decidindo ser um pouquinho má com ele, me aproximei e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Gostando da vista?"

Ouvi um gemido baixo escapar de sua boca e um murmuro, "Você não faz ideia." Sua mão estava agarrando meu braço com força, como se ele estivesse tentando se controlar em um quarto cheio de gente.

Tanto a minha quanto a fantasia de Edward eram predominantemente pretas. Não havia nenhum toque de vermelho ou qualquer outra cor, exceto seu colete, que era cinza. Imagino se Alice estava tentando nos fazer parecer um casal...

Edward deu um pigarro. "Nós vamos descer e ajudar os convidados a entrarem. Acho que dentro de trinta minutos a casa já vai estar cheia, então todas poderão descer, ok?"

As outras duas garotas assentiram enquanto os rapazes saíam do quarto.

"O que eles quiseram dizer com nos dar trinta minutos? O que foi?"

Alice colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro. "Bella, esta é a nossa festa, certo? Nossa casa?"

"É..."

"Então. Como anfitriãs da festa, nós podemos aparecer quando quisermos."

Rose interveio. "Isto quer dizer que nós queremos fazer uma grande entrada. Nós normalmente esperamos até que a maioria dos convidados tenha chegado, então descemos e nos juntamos a eles."

Mas que merda. Elas querem mesmo que eu faça uma grande entrada na frente de todos, descendo aquelas malditas escadas traiçoeiras enquanto todo mundo assiste?

Nem pensar.

"Não, meninas. Esqueçam. Vocês sabem como eu sou desastrada! Eu serei a retardada rolando escada abaixo! Não consigo fazer isso."

"Calma, Bella. Nós estaremos bem. Edward estará ao pé da escada, caso algo te aconteça. Ele irá te ajudar se você cair."

Encarei Rose, totalmente incrédula. "Você quer dizer que, depois de eu descer quicando a escadaria, ele estará lá pra impedir que eu bata a cabeça no chão?"

"Bem... quando você coloca as coisas desta forma, parece meio bárbaro. Eu pensei que estava te fazendo um favor."

"Não, um favor pra mim seria se você me deixasse descer agora mesmo e me enfiar no meio da multidão."

"Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, Bella." Alice disse. "Em primeiro lugar, NÃO HAVERÁ essa de se enfiar no meio do povo. Nós somos as anfitriãs. Nós nos sobressaímos."

Suspirei. Eu não fazia ideia de onde Alice tirava aquelas coisas.

"Em segundo, você _vai_ descer aqueles degraus _junto com a gente_. Eu não passei por todo esse aperto para te tornar sedutora pra você acabar se escondendo."

Me sentei na cama, derrotada. Eu teria mesmo que descer com elas. Mas sério, qual era o problema? Claro, eu poderia cair e me arrebentar. Ou provavelmente rolar escada abaixo, dando à minha fantasia um grande rasgo e me expondo à todo o corpo estudantil... mas esta é a pior coisa que pode acontecer.

Vamos pensar pelo lado positivo.

Esta é a minha chance. Minha chance de realmente brilhar esta noite. Digo, eu quis mudar, não é? Eu não quis mais ser a Bella tímida e estabanada. Eu quis me tornar sociável, quis que as pessoas notassem a minha presença. E, bem, para ser honesta, os garotos prestavam atenção em mim.

Eu não tinha mais porque ser tímida ou calada. Eu sabia ser encantadora e sedutora. Além disso, se eu conseguisse acabar com todos os caras na festa, então eu teria minha chance com James. E este tinha sido o meu objetivo todo o tempo, não foi?

Sim... Sim, tinha.

Ouvi a música retumbando no andar debaixo, e era quase a hora de descermos. Eu tinha borboletas pelo meu estômago enquanto pensava sobre todos assistindo a minha grande entrada.

"Bella? Está pronta?"

Tomei outra golfada de ar e assenti.

"Pronta."

Com Rose à minha esquerda e Alice à esquerda, a música _Bittersweet Symphony_ veio pelos auto-falantes e nós começamos a nossa descida.

Todo mundo interrompeu o que estava fazendo para nos olhar. Eu estava tentando parecer sexy, concentrada em não cair.

Coloquei um pé na frente do outro e fitei o aposento cheio de pessoas. Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam nos esperando no último degrau. Edward tomou minha mão na sua, levando-a até sua boca e quando ele a beijou, sussurrou, "Bella."

"Edward."

Então, ele me girou, me exibindo aos convidados.

Eu _me senti_ sexy e confiante. Edward soltou minha mão, olhou em meus olhos e então desapareceu no meio da multidão. Em menos de dez segundos, Mike me encontrou.

"Bella... Nossa, você está... nossa!"

"Oi pra você também, Mike." O olhei de cima a baixo e vi que ele estava vestido de Han Solo, á la Star Wars. Hmm... combinava com ele; não precisou usar peruca e nem nada.

"Gostei da fantasia. Eu não sabia que você era fã do Indiana Jones."

Ele olhou pra mim como se eu fosse a garota mais burra do planeta. Aparentemente, o Han Solo ali não tinha pegado o meu humor.

"Eu estou brincando."

O alívio tomou conta do seu rosto, como se ele ficaria envergonhado por sair comigo se eu não fizesse ideia de qual era a sua fantasia.

"Vamos lá, vamos dar uma volta."

O segui, mais por não saber o que fazer do que por vontade própria. Olhei ao redor e vi que todos tinham vindo muito bem vestidos, também. Havia todo o tipo de gente... super-heróis, Star Trek, Star Wars e outros do tipo, mas todo mundo se saiu super bem.

Procurei pela multidão e encontrei Jessica a um canto, conversando com Lauren. Ela estava vestida como uma Princesa Leia meio pobrezinha – na versão escrava, ao que parecia.

_Eles vieram combinando? Como isso aconteceu?_

Decidi que precisava pôr meu plano de juntar Mike e Jessica em ação. Ele parou a alguns passos de Jess e começou a dançar ao meu lado.

Ok, preciso me mexer mais rápido do que o planejado.

_**And I'm a million different people**_

_E eu sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes_

_**From one day to the next I can't change my mold**_

_De um dia para outro eu não posso mudar minha forma_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...**_

_Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não..._

A música parecia estar refletindo a minha vida naquele momento. Que estranho. Exceto que esta garota ESTAVA determinada a mudar... começando esta noite.

"Sabe, Mike, eu adoraria um drink agora. Você poderia pegar um pouco de ponche pra mim?"

"É claro. Volto logo."

Ele correu até a tigela do ponche e eu me virei para Jess. Lauren, vestida como Marilyn Monroe, tinha vindo com Tyler, encarnado como um ridículo cafetão.

O par perfeito.

Andei até Jessica e sua fantasia chinfrim, esperando que Mike se apressasse com a minha bebida, então assim eu poderia fazer a minha mágica com os dois de uma vez por todas.

Mas é claro, minha vida nunca funcionava com essa simplicidade. Jessica deu o fora assim que me viu me aproximando, e Mike apareceu segundos depois. Eu poderia matar aqueles dois.

Justo quando eu estava prestes a socar Mike por ter demorado tanto com meu ponche, Darth Vader surgiu e começou a conversar com ele. Ele parecia mais o Dark Helmet do _Spaceballs*_ do que qualquer outra coisa. Faltou crescer um pouco para convencer como o Senhor do Mal.

"Eric, é você?"

Ele levantou sua máscara. Siim, definitivamente, Dark Helmet.

"Sim! Grande festa, Bella!"

"Obrigada. Sabe, vou ir me misturar um pouco. Vou deixá-los conversando."

Mike estava a ponto de protestar, mas eu dei um jeito de sair logo dali. Eu não queria desperdiçar o tempo que restava da minha noite tendo que sair com personagens de ficção-científica.

Encontrei Angela e Ben logo adiante e me dirigi até eles, mas não pude ir muito longe. Um par de mãos extremamente quentes cobriu meus olhos.

_Just Dance_, da Lady Gaga, tocava enquanto eu me virava para encarar a pessoa às minhas costas.

"Jacob?"

"É! Hey, Bella, você está ótima! Ninguém consegue encarnar uma vampira sexy como você."

Eu ri. "Ok, certo. E você já viu Rose e Alice? Porque se já, não estaria dizendo isso."

Ele fez uma cara pensativa e respondeu, "Sim, eu encontrei as duas. Mas, como eu já disse, _ninguém_ consegue encarnar uma vampira sexy como você."

Rolei meus olhos. "Tudo bem, então. Se há alguém sexy nessa sala, Jacob, é você. Você está ótimo! Deixe-me adivinhar... gladiador?"

"Isso. Pareço estar preparado para a luta da minha vida?"

Ele ergueu seus braços para me mostrar seus bíceps enormes e, admito, o rapaz era jeitoso. Eu tinha plena consciência que minha boca estava aberta, e eu não queria nada mais do que tocar aqueles músculos, apenas pra ter certeza de que eram reais.

"Você quer tocar?"

"Oh... não, não, tudo bem."

"Aw, qual é, Bella. Você vai ferir meus sentimentos se não vier tocar."

_Ok, se isso iria ferir os sentimentos dele..._

"Certo, venha aqui."

Ele sorriu largamente quando estendi minha mão e acariciei seus braços firmes. O menino realmente poderia causar alguns estragos com aquelas coisas, isso era fato.

"Muito impressionante."

"Obrigado... e você também." Ele fez um gesto de cabeça na direção do meu corpo, e eu olhei para mim mesma.

Tenho certeza de que com aquele ponto de vista, ele podia ver muito mais dos que as outras pessoas. Encontrei seu olhar e sorri, preparada para dar continuidade ao flerte.

_Hora de pôr o plano em ação._

Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, algo atrás de Jacob chamou minha atenção. Era Edward... e Victoria. A maldita Bitchtoria, que estava fantasiada de Coelhinha da Playboy, tinha jogado a cabeça para trás e estava rindo com Edward.

Meu estômago deu um solavanco.

"Bella? Tudo bem? Você parece meio mal..."

Suspirei, me lembrando de que este era o caminho que as coisas supostamente deveriam seguir. Edward parecia estar se divertindo muito esta noite... e eu iria fazer o mesmo.

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Só estou esperando para ter algum divertimento."

Ele sorriu, me oferecendo sua mão e me guiando até a pista de dança.

Nós dançamos o resto da música, e eu me certifiquei de manter o maior contato físico possível. Ele não pareceu se importar, suas mãos subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo até parar em meus quadris, movendo-os no ritmo dos seus.

Eu realmente conseguia me visualizar me divertindo com Jacob... tanto dentro como fora da pista de dança. Ele tinha o tipo de personalidade que simplesmente te atraía. O tipo que podia fazer você se sentir bem, fazer você rir e se lembrar do real significado de diversão.

Eu não poderia permitir que Edward ou os meus pensamentos e sentimentos em relação a ele arruinassem o que eu poderia ter com Jacob... ou com qualquer um que aparecesse na minha vida.

Exatamente no instante em que a música terminou, Emmett apareceu e pôs um braço em volta de Jacob.

"Hey cara, fico feliz por você ter vindo. Escuta, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?"

Os olhos de Jacob desceram até o braço de Emmett, que estava em volta de seus ombros. "Cara, você tem a noção de que eu estou seminu aqui, né?"

Ouvi _Cowboy_, do Kid Rock, escapar dos auto-falantes.

Emmett entendeu o que Jacob estava tentando dizer e apenas rolou seus olhos. "Por favor, você não acha que eu já não sei que você me quer? Eu sei que sim, mas quer saber? Está ok, porque eu não tenho nada contra os gays. De verdade."

Eu fiquei com medo de que Jacob fosse sair no braço com Emmett e causasse um tumulto na casa, mas para a minha surpresa, ele só riu.

"E eu que pensei que só o Edward se achava... pelo visto, é mal de família."

"É isso mesmo, Jacob. É isso mesmo. Agora, se você me acompanhar..."

Os dois saíram dali juntos, mas Em já havia tirado seu braço dos ombros de Jake enquanto o levava para onde quer que estivessem indo.

Um garçom passou por mim com uma bandeja cheia de copos com ponche, e eu apanhei um. Assim que tomei um gole, fui atacada por Rose e Alice.

"Ouvi por aí que Mike está atrás de você, Bella. Talvez você queira se esconder."

"Que ótimo. E onde eu devo ir?"

Rose deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Você quer sair da casa? Há muito mais espaço na área da piscina."

Eu concordei, esperando que Mike continuasse a sua busca por mim no interior da casa, e não na rua. Chegando à piscina, encontrei um bocado de desconhecidos, assim com pessoas da escola.

"Vocês realmente conhecem todo mundo?"

Alice me deu um olhar mortífero. "É _claro_ que sim. Nós não convidamos qualquer um para nossas festas, Bella."

"Então, quem são eles?"

"Bom, alguns deles vão à uma escola próxima da nossa, a mesma do Jacob. E também há alguns universitários."

Tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar encarando, descrente. "Você tem _universitários_ aqui?"

"Sim. E algumas garotas. Nós tomamos o cuidado de convidá-las, também."

"E todos vieram?"

Alice cerrou seus olhos na minha direção. "Sim. _Por que_ eles não viriam?"

_Porque você está na escola ainda, e este não é o melhor cartão de visitas._

Mas eu não falei nada disso. O olhar de Rose foi o suficiente para me impedir.

_Enter Sandman_, do Metallica, começou a tocar assim que Emmett apareceu, seguido por Jasper e Edward. Ele não estava acompanhado de Victoria, e por isto eu estava agradecida. Não acho que conseguiria aturar o lindo rostinho dela esta noite.

"Oh bom. Isto será muito divertido."

"O que será divertido? O que eu perdi?"

Ninguém estava disposto a me responder. Na verdade, Edward estava olhando para todo lugar menos pra mim. "O que está acontecendo? Por que eu tenho a impressão de que isso me envolve?"

"Escute, Bella. Antes que você arranque as calcinhas pela cabeça, deixe eu me explicar..."

Nada que Alice tivesse a explicar poderia ser algo bom.

"Não, eu quero uma resposta _agora_. Emmett?"

Eu sabia que ele iria me contar. Ele já estava inquieto a esta altura, incapaz de ficar parado, e eu sabia que ele queria me dizer o que tinha acontecido.

"Ok, eu conto, Bella. É que nós todos achamos que seria legal reunir os rapazes e realizar um tipo de... competição."

Oh, pai. Eu ainda quero saber mais?

"Que tipo de competição?" Meus olhos tinham se transformado em duas mínimas fendas.

"Uma competição de beijos. Veja, nós dissemos aos rapazes que você não iria ficar com nenhum deles. E é claro, todos sendo os bobos arrogantes de sempre, disseram que iriam fazer você beijá-los primeiro. Então eu disse que você não iria ficar com ninguém esta noite. E agora todos estão dispostos a provar que eu estou errado."

Esfreguei meu rosto em minhas mãos, claramente frustrada com o intrometimento deles na minha vida amorosa.

"Quanto?"

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer..."

"Quanto, Em? Jasper?"

"Duzentos dólares."

_Duzentos dólares? Por um beijo meu?_ Apesar da raiva, eu estava um pouco lisonjeada.

"E vocês deveriam estar me avisando sobre essa aposta?"

"Umm... bem, nós não discutimos essa questão. Então, apenas finja que não sabe de nada, ok?"

Oh, que ótimo. Agora, todos aqueles caras iriam tentar me beijar até o final da noite. Eu poderia estrangular Emmett!

"Quem está dentro?"

"Nós não podemos dizer."

"Vocês não podem me contar?"

"Não, _isto_ foi discutido e deixado bem claro. Nós não estamos autorizados a entregar quem está participando da aposta. Você vai ter que ficar de olhos abertos."

Suspirei e me virei para Edward. "Você não entrou nessa aposta idiota, não é?"

Ele fez pouco caso. "Não, não entrei. Seria fácil demais ganhar aquele dinheiro. Eu consigo ganhar um beijo seu a hora que eu quiser."

O fitei com indignação. _Como ele ousa_. Ele fez eu me sentir como se fosse uma vagabunda barata. Não consegui nem mesmo responder, com medo de estourar em um furioso ataque de raiva. Passei por ele, tomando o cuidado de acertá-lo com meu ombro e disse, "Que seja, Edward. Te vejo mais tarde."

Vaguei de volta para a casa, procurando pelo banheiro que ficava no primeiro andar. Entrei e bati a porta com força, farta de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Digo, porque eles simplesmente não me deixavam sozinha? Por que Edward tinha que ser tão desprezível?

Sentei no balcão, pensando sobre todas as pessoas que estavam ali fora, na festa... aquelas que estavam ali com seus namorados ou namoradas, que não tinham o mesmo tipo de problema que eu.

Francamente... uma competição de beijos? Quem fazia esse tipo de coisa? A Cullen Gang, já te respondo. Estava começando a ficar muito difícil acompanhá-los. E eles não eram o meu único inconveniente.

Qual era o maldito problema do Edward? Eu sei que ele estava sendo um idiota porque a sua família estava por perto, mas não tinha porque me tratar como uma qualquer, disposta a me entregar a qualquer hora que ELE quisesse.

Deus, eu ainda estava espumando. Me levantei e comecei a andar pelo banheiro, permitindo que me acalmasse o suficiente pra raciocinar. Eu precisava me concentrar na tarefa que tinha em mãos. Eu estava envolvida em uma aposta, e não havia nada que pudesse ser feito a respeito.

Ou havia?

Aqueles caras iriam tentar ao máximo me fazer beijá-los. E por mais que eu não queira provar que Emmett esteja certo, eu não também não queria beijar ninguém só porque eles queriam ganhar uma aposta estúpida. Eu estava cansada de apostas, cansada de testes, e cansada de não saber o que era e o que não era real.

A resposta era simples pra mim.

Eu não iria beijar ninguém.

Os tais caras mereciam perder o seu dinheiro, mesmo que fosse para o Emmett. Ao menos ele teria o bom-senso de reconhecer que eu não iria sair por aí beijando só para provar que eu era uma atiradinha... como Edward tinha tão delicadamente me chamado esta manhã.

Eu poderia matá-lo nesse momento.

Ouvi _I Don't Wanna Be In Love_, do Good Charlotte tocando quando saí do banheiro. Era hora do jogo.

Irrompi na cozinha, onde o licor era guardado. Pus um pouco no meu ponche, sabendo que eu iria precisar de algum tipo de coragem pelo resto da noite. Tinha me virado para sair dali quando Superman e a Mulher Maravilha entraram, de mãos dadas.

"Carlisle. Esme." Os cumprimentei.

"Bella! Você está aproveitando a festa?"

Eu não pude evitar a olhadela que lancei nos dois. A fantasia de Superman de Carlisle não tinha o habitual forro de todas as fantasias de super-heróis... cada parte magra e musculosa que se sobressaía sob o tecido era dele mesmo, de verdade. É claro, minha mente vagou até mais embaixo e...

Caramba! Ele tinha um BELO pacote ali. Corei um pouco, e mudei meu foco para Esme. O seu traje era tão revelador e provocativo quanto o do marido. Sua saia era curta e o top minúsculo, me fazendo imaginar o quanto estava sendo difícil para Carlisle manter suas mãos longe dela durante toda a noite.

Dei um pigarro, tentando não me sentir tão pervertida por estar secando os pais dos meus melhores amigos. Era um pouco reconfortante saber que Alice fazia isso também.

"Oh sim, eu estou me divertindo... e estou prestes a tornar as coisas ainda melhores."

Carlisle me lançou um olhar confuso, mas eu não fiquei tempo suficiente para me explicar. Eu não queria ter de confessar que eu estava a um passo de matar o seu enteado de raiva.

Dei uma olhada no primeiro andar da casa e finalmente encontrei Angela e Ben. A noite já estava pela metade, e eu tinha que ir até eles dar um olá.

"Gente! Desculpem por demorar tanto a aparecer, mas eu estive um tanto ocupada indo pra lá e pra cá, sabem?"

Angela sorriu e fez um sinal de displicência. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu sei como é, especialmente quando se é a anfitriã."

A olhei de cima a baixo, e então me virei para Ben. Os dois tinham vindo como pistoleiros do Velho Oeste... e Angela estava muito provocante.

"Nossa, vocês dois estão ótimos! Angela... você realmente se superou!"

Ela corou e olhou para o chão. "Obrigada... Eu não iria vestir isso, mas então Ben me convenceu. Ele disse que eu estava bonita e que ele não se importaria em me exibir um pouco."

Me voltei para Ben e sorri alegremente para ele. "Você tem um bom gosto, sabia disso?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Nah... é só a Ang."

Suspirei. Por que eu não encontrava um cara igual a ele??

Eu fiquei conversando com os dois por mais algum tempo, antes de a dupla imbatível me encontrar. Tive medo de descobrir o que mais elas tinham planejado pra mim.

"Garotas."

Elas assentiram e deixaram que eu continuasse a conversar em paz com Angela e Ben. Eu estava me perguntando o que tinha acontecido com elas, mas não tive coragem de perguntar. Rose e Alice sempre tinham alguma carta na manga.

Ben encontrou Eric em seu traje de Darth Vader, conversando com Tyler, o cafetão. Ele agarrou a mão de Angela e a puxou na direção dos amigos, me deixando sozinha com as duas vilãs.

Me virei para olhar para as garotas e disse, "O que foi?"

Alice e Rose continuaram a se encarar, dando pequenos goles em suas bebidas. Elas estavam esperando por alguma coisa, mas se recusavam a me dizer o que era.

De repente, os olhos das duas correram para um ponto atrás de mim, e pequenos sorrisos brincaram em seus rostos. Me virei para acompanhar o olhar delas e...

"Puta que pariu... é o James?"

As duas concordaram alegremente. Voltei minha atenção para elas, pronta para desaprová-las. Sem chance de eu estar preparada para encarar alguém tão experiente quanto ele. Ainda não.

Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para discutir, Rosalie sussurrou, "Bella, agora não. Ele está vindo pra cá!"

Mais uma olhadela por sobre o ombro e eu vi que elas estavam certas. James estava vestido de Fantasma da Ópera, e eu não poderia tê-lo imaginado em uma fantasia melhor. As roupas se ajustavam perfeitamente em seu corpo, a camisa envolvendo seus braços musculosos. A máscara adicionava um ar de mistério ao seu redor, e eu adorei.

Tentei estabilizar minha respiração antes que ele se aproximasse mais, com medo de hiperventilar.

_Não seria maravilhoso? Aposto que formaria uma ótima primeira impressão... algo que ele guardaria na lembrança para sempre. A garota que desmaiou quando me encontrou. Perfeito._

"Rose, Alice, bom vê-las novamente. Bella... você está linda, como sempre. Vocês estão dando uma ótima festa."

Meu batimento cardíaco estava a mil, enquanto compreendia o que ele havia dito. James me chamou de linda. Me virei para encará-lo. Ele tinha o mesmo corpo atlético de nadador de Edward... e eu quis tocá-lo, só pra ter certeza se ele estava mesmo ali, na minha frente.

"Obrigada, James. Espero que você esteja encontrando tudo ao seu gosto?" Alice era sempre uma boa anfitriã.

James olhou pra mim sugestivamente e respondeu, "Oh sim, vejo muitas coisas que são do meu agrado."

Senti que estava corando. Ele sorriu quando percebeu isso também, e piscou pra mim. "Sabe, eu realmente amo este tema vampiresco que vocês escolheram. Foi uma ótima ideia. E estes olhos vermelhos são mesmo muito reais."

"Sim, este é o objetivo. Eu pensei que o vermelho seria o melhor, e fico feliz que você concorde."

"Então me diga, quem escolheu as fantasias?"

"Eu."

James assentiu para Alice e disse, "Você fez um excelente trabalho. Acho que combinaram perfeitamente com todos vocês."

Novamente, ele olhou na minha direção. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvi alguém chamando seu nome. Ele olhou por sobre o ombro e acenou para outro cara antes de se voltar para nós. "É melhor eu dar uma volta e me misturar um pouco..." Ele olhou para mim e pegou minha mão, erguendo-a até sua boca e beijando, assim como Edward havia feito mais cedo. "Você tem de me prometer uma dança, Bella."

Encontrei minha voz justo na hora certa e assenti. "É claro. Talvez, quando você tiver terminado com seu passeio, possa vir me encontrar."

Ele sorriu diante da minha ousadia e concordou. "Está certo. Voltarei e te encontrarei." Ele olhou para Rose e Alice, fez um gesto de cabeça para as duas e saiu.

Me virei para elas e fiz minha dancinha da vitória... discretamente, é claro. Eu não queria alertar aos outros convidados do meu comportamento retardado.

"Oh... meu... Deus!! Vocês viram aquilo?!"

Rose e Alice riram comigo. "Eu disse que ele gostava de você, Bella! Por que você não acreditou?"

"Porque... é o James! Por que diabos ele iria querer ficar comigo?"

"E por que ele não iria querer?"

Fiquei de frente para Edward e o encarei.

"E agora, o que _você_ quer?"

Ele suspirou, e eu ouvi Alice afastando Rose de perto de nós. Se ele achava que iria se safar do que aconteceu mais cedo, oh... estava muuito enganado!

"Por favor, Bella... podemos conversar?"

Agarrei seu braço e o levei até a cozinha. Eu iria mostrar a ele qual o verdadeiro significado de _conversa_.

* * *

_*_Spaceballs_ – ou 'SOS – Tem um Louco Solto no Espaço' é um filme de 1987, sátira dos filmes de ficção-científica, especialmente _Star Wars_.

* * *

_

**NT: Mais uma vez muuito obrigada por todos os comentários super positivos!**** Vocês são demais, girls!**_  
_


	33. A Festa de Halloween Parte 2

**ESCLARECIMENTO: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Bitter Sweet Symphony pertence a I'mwiththevampires08. Sinfonia Agridoce pertence a mim. Edward Cullen pertence à.... bem, ainda estamos discutindo o assunto.**

**N/T: certo... saindo agorinha mesmo do FERVO que tava a postagem desse capítulo no Orkut! gente, vou te contar... tá, ok. vou segurar a minha língua aqui. deixo pra dar os recadinhos lá no final da página. DIVIRTAM-SE!

* * *

**

**AVISO:**

**CAPÍTULO _ALTAMENTE ASSASSINO_.**

**ACONSELHA-SE MANTER O TELEFONE DOS BOMBEIROS À MÃO.**

**193 - caso alguém não saiba :)**

* * *

Músicas: _(novamente, os links são encontrados no meu perfil)_

She Hates Me, do Puddle of Mudd

Careless Whisper, do Seether

Cherry Pie, do Warrant

Strawberry Wine, da Deana Carter**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Oh, cara… ela realmente me odeia.

Já não bastava o fato de eu ter que voltar atrás e ficar repassando mil vezes na minha cabeça o olhar que Bella lançou pra mim enquanto se afastava, agora tocava aquela maldita música do Puddle of Mudd.

Mais outra punhalada na minha consciência.

Finalmente a encontrei junto de Rose e Alice... e James. Mas que filho da mãe! Quem convidou ele?!

Enxerguei tudo vermelho, quando vi como Rose e Alice trocavam olhares enquanto James estava conversando com Bella.

Se eu conseguisse pôr minhas mãos nos pescoços das duas...

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Emmett e Jasper nunca teriam me deixado chegar perto delas estando neste estado. Percebi que James pegou a mão de Bella, a ergueu até seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo.

_Quem aquele bastardo filho da mãe pensa que é?! Ele não pode simplesmente chegar e ir fazendo isso com a Bella... digo, com as mulheres._

Eu sabia que me enfurecer não iria me levar a nenhum lugar, então quando James se afastou das garotas, andei até elas.

Eu precisava me desculpar com Bella. Eu sabia que ela estava chateada. Por Deus, ela deveria estar lívida. De qualquer maneira, eu me sentia estranho pelo que tinha feito a ela, pelo que disse. Ela não merecia, e mesmo assim eu a fiz passar ridículo na frente da minha família. Eles não acreditaram em uma palavra do que eu disse, mas de qualquer forma, eu sabia que tinha feito algo que a machucou... como eu sempre fazia.

Me aproximei das três bem a tempo de ouvir Bella responder as garotas, exasperada.

"Porque... é o James! Por que diabos ele iria querer ficar comigo?"

"E por que ele não iria?"

Perguntei, antes de conseguir me refrear. Sabendo que eu era a última pessoa que ela queria ouvir. De qualquer forma, eu tinha que conversar com ela.

"E agora, o que _você_ quer?"

Suspirei, pois já sabia que ela iria agir desse jeito. Olhei para trás dela, e vi Alice empurrando Rose para longe de nós. Eu precisava que nós fôssemos a algum lugar para conversar. Não queria que ninguém fosse testemunha do meu fracasso.

"Por favor, Bella... podemos conversar?"

Ela me agarrou pelo braço e me levou até a cozinha. Eu podia dizer, pela forma que ela me segurava, que isto não seria nada bom.

Quando finalmente estávamos lá, sabia que teria de falar primeiro.

"Bella, eu sinto..."

Eu não consegui dizer a palavra _muito_ antes de sua mão acertar meu rosto. Fiquei chocado. Eu não tinha ideia de que ela chegaria ao ponto de uma coisa física assim.

"Vai te ferrar, Edward. Você me ouviu? _Foda-se_. Eu não consigo acreditar! Como você ousou me envergonhar na frente da sua família? Aquilo foi totalmente desnecessário. Agora, eu pareço algum tipo de transa fácil. O que você está pensando? Que é o cara que só precisa estalar os dedos pra que eu esteja pronta na sua cama?"

Oh, cara... eu realmente ferrei com tudo.

"Não, é claro que não. Eu sinto muito. Não sei por que eu fiz aquilo, acho que foi uma reação automática."

"Oh, uma reação automática? Como se fosse automático agir como um total idiota o tempo todo? Eu entendo a sua necessidade de separar o verdadeiro Edward do nosso tempo juntos, porque você não quer que os outros te vejam diferente. Tudo bem. MAS você ME fez de boba, e isso não está certo. Eu não admito que você mantenha a sua imagem às minhas custas, está me ouvindo?"

"Sim. Bella, você está absolutamente certa. Eu não sei... eu só, eu só voltei a ser quem eu sou... quem eu _era_. Oh, nem sei mais. Eu estou tão confuso, não sei mais o que fazer."

Percebi que seus olhos se suavizaram um pouco enquanto ela compreendia o que eu estava dizendo. "Oh, Edward" ela suspirou, "Eu entendo o que quer dizer. Eu sinto a mesma coisa. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, também... como agir, como pensar... está ficando um tanto confuso, não é mesmo?"

Passei as mãos pelo rosto e assenti. Então olhei para minha princesa vampira e a puxei para perto de mim, envolvendo-a com meus braços firmemente.

"Bella... me desculpe, eu estou extremamente arrependido. Eu sei que passei muito tempo errando com você, mas não me importo. Eu não quero que você se sinta como uma vagabunda barata comigo... porque você não é. Você é muito mais que isso..."

A apertei ainda mais, esperando que ela sentisse o tamanho do meu arrependimento. Eu sou um verdadeiro idiota às vezes... me pergunto como as outras pessoas conseguem se aproximar de mim.

Me afastei. "Por favor, me diga que você irá tentar me perdoar. Eu sei que você não pode agora, mas talvez no futuro? Por ter sido tão desprezível?"

Ela sorriu um pouco e concordou. "Sim, é claro que irei perdoar. Mas Edward, por favor, não faça isto de novo."

"Eu não irei."

Afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo aquele doce aroma de morangos, e enfim percebendo que eu ainda não havia dançado com ela esta noite. Bella ainda estava em meus braços quando ouvi o começo das notas de _Careless Whisper_.

_**I feel so unsure**_

_Me sinto tão inseguro_

_**As I take your hand**_

_Ao segurar sua mão_

_**And lead you to the dance floor**_

_E conduzi-la até a pista de dança_

_**As the music dies**_

_Enquanto a música morre_

_**Something in your eyes**_

_Algo em seus olhos_

_**Calls to mind a silver screen**_

_Me faz lembrar uma tela prateada_

_**And all its sad goodbyes**_

_E todas as suas tristes despedidas_

"Me concede esta dança, Bella?"

Ela olhou para mim, assustada. "Sério?"

"Claro. Acho que nós nunca dançamos uma lenta juntos antes. Então por que não termos uma... se você quiser, é claro."

Ela sorriu lindamente para mim, seus olhos castanhos penetrando os meus verdes.

"Sim."

Envolvi sua cintura com meus braços, e ela ergueu os seus até meu pescoço, descansando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

_**I'm never gonna dance again**_

_Eu jamais dançarei novamente_

_**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**_

_Pés culpados não têm nenhum ritmo_

_**Though it's easy to pretend**_

_Embora seja fácil fingir_

_**I know you're not a fool**_

_Eu sei que você não é uma tola..._

_**Should've know better than to cheat a friend**_

_Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso e não enganar uma amiga_

_**And waste the chance that I've been given**_

_E desperdiçar a oportunidade que tive_

_**So I'm never gonna dance again**_

_Por isso jamais dançarei novamente_

_**The way I danced with you**_

_Como dancei com você_

Não pude evitar de perceber como ela se encaixava perfeitamente em meus braços. Eu nunca estive com alguém que se ajustasse tão bem a mim quanto ela, e isto me perturbou... muito. Mas eu teria tempo para pensar sobre isso depois. Estar com Bella, aqui, em meus braços, era tudo o que realmente importava no momento.

Nós passamos por muitas coisas juntos... Eu a vi desabrochar nesta mulher linda e confiante, e eu não queria nunca me afastar dela. Mesmo sabendo que ela precisava estar com outra pessoa, alguém que lhe desse valor pelo que ela realmente é, eu sempre esperei que nós pudéssemos continuar nossa amizade no decorrer dos anos.

Bella significava muito pra mim. Eu apenas esperava que ela sentisse pelo menos uma fração do mesmo sentimento. Que durante todo esse tempo... eu tivesse me tornado algum tipo de amigo para ela.

_**Time can never mend**_

_O tempo jamais poderá reparar_

_**The careless whisper of a good friend**_

_Os sussurros descuidados de uma boa amiga_

_**To the heart and mind**_

_Para o coração e a mente_

_**Ignorance is kind**_

_A ignorância é bondosa_

_**There's no comfort in the truth**_

_Não há consolo na verdade_

_**Pain is all you'll find**_

_Dor é tudo o que você irá encontrar_

_**I'm never gonna dance again**_

_Eu jamais dançarei novamente_

_**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**_

_Pés culpados não têm nenhum ritmo_

_**Though it's easy to pretend**_

_Embora seja fácil fingir_

_**I know you're not a fool**_

_Eu sei que você não é uma tola..._

_**Should've know better than to cheat a friend**_

_Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso e não enganar uma amiga_

_**And waste the chance that I've been given**_

_E desperdiçar a oportunidade que tive_

_**So I'm never gonna dance again**_

_Por isso jamais dançarei novamente_

_**The way I danced with you**_

_Como dancei com você_

Puxei Bella para mais perto de mim, esperando poder transmitir o que eu estava sentindo, o que eu não consegui colocar em palavras. Ela estreitou seus braços à minha volta, e a ouvi deixar escapar um suspiro. Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ela estava pensando neste momento.

Ouvi a letra da música e me senti tão... triste. Eu sabia que nunca poderia dançar com qualquer outra da mesma forma que dancei com Bella. Eu tinha que acreditar que ela entenderia o que eu estava tentando dizer através desta dança, que palavras não eram necessárias... que eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

Eu ainda tinha de me acalmar para realmente entender o que estava sentindo, como proceder com esta relação peculiar que eu tinha com ela. Bella definitivamente era minha amiga... mas também era algo a mais? Será que a verdade sobre os meus sentimentos em relação a ela iria me trazer conforto... ou dor?

Me inclinei na direção de seu ouvido, querendo cantar um trecho desta música pra ela... para deixá-la saber como eu estava despedaçado. Ela se inclinou para mim enquanto eu cantava suavemente.

_**Tonight the music seems so loud**_

_Esta noite a música parece tão alta_

_**I wish that we could lose this crowd**_

_Gostaria que fôssemos para longe desta multidão_

_**Maybe it's better this way**_

_Mas talvez seja melhor assim _

_**We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say**_

_A gente poderia de magoar com as coisas que desejamos dizer_

_**We could have been so good together**_

_Poderíamos ter-nos dado tão bem juntos_

_**We could have lived this dance forever**_

_Poderíamos ter vivido esta dança para sempre_

_**But no one's gonna dance with me**_

_Mas agora, quem é que vai dançar comigo?_

_**Please stay...**_

_Por favor, fique..._

_**I'm never gonna dance again**_

_Eu jamais dançarei novamente_

_**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**_

_Pés culpados não têm nenhum ritmo_

_**Though it's easy to pretend**_

_Embora seja fácil fingir_

_**I know you're not a fool**_

_Eu sei que você não é uma tola..._

_**Should've know better than to cheat a friend**_

_Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso e não enganar uma amiga_

_**And waste the chance that I've been given**_

_E desperdiçar a oportunidade que tive_

_**So I'm never gonna dance again**_

_Por isso jamais dançarei novamente_

_**The way I danced with you**_

_Como dancei com você_

Deus... Parecia que eu estava dizendo a ela adeus; mas isto era ridículo. Como eu poderia estar me despedindo? Ela significava muito pra mim... eu _nunca_ poderia deixá-la ir. Em outra vida, em outros tempos, _talvez_ nós tivéssemos ficado juntos... mas do jeito que eu sou agora? Não, ela merece o seu Príncipe Encantado.

Respirei fundo e me afastei... a música havia terminado. Bella olhou para mim, seus olhos um pouco úmidos, e eu tive de sorrir. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse triste... eu queria que ela fosse feliz quando estivesse comigo.

"Oh, Edward... parecia que você estava dizendo adeus. É verdade?"

Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram enquanto eu amarrava a cara. "Não, nunca. Eu nunca poderia dizer adeus a você... você é muito importante pra mim, Bella. Espero que eu tenha me tornado um amigo que você goste de ter ao seu lado."

Ela deu um meio sorriso, meia risada, tentando rapidamente secar seus olhos. "Sim... sim, você se tornou um ótimo amigo. Agora olhe pra mim! Eu vou estragar toda a minha maquiagem, e a Rose vai dar um ataque."

Ergui seu rosto e olhei dentro dos seus lindos olhos castanhos. "Bella, você _sempre_ está perfeita pra mim. Você não precisa de todos esses produtos para completar a sua beleza."

Seus olhos desceram até a minha boca e, sem pensar por um segundo, a beijei, aproveitando o sabor único de Bella. Sua boca se abriu e permitiu a minha entrada, e neste momento, tudo no mundo pareceu se endireitar. Neste momento... tudo estava bem.

Mas infelizmente, momentos perfeitos são apenas isso. Momentos.

Nós ouvimos a porta da cozinha se abrir e rapidamente nos afastamos. A cabeça de Jacob apareceu no portal. "Hey, Bella. Eu estava te procurando."

"Estava?"

"Sim... você está bem?"

O nariz de Bella estava um pouco rosado, e a sua maquiagem estava um pouco borrada, também.

"Oh sim, eu estou perfeitamente bem, não se preocupe. Quer ir pegar algo pra comer?"

"Claro, eu estou sempre pronto pra comida."

Ela então se virou, me deu um sorriso e um aceno, e saiu pela porta.

De volta para a festa agitada, onde ela pertencia.

Longe de mim.

Passei as mãos em meu rosto e suspirei. _Se você não pode vencê-los... junte-se a eles._

Voltei para a movimentação da festa. Encontrei Victoria conversando com suas _amiguinhas_, e fui na direção contrária. Vi Jacob conversando com Bella e tive de admitir – o desgraçado era sutil.

Muito sutil.

O vi flertar com ela... seu braço apoiado na parede, ao lado da cabeça dela, enquanto ela se inclinava sobre a mesma, o olhar dele sobre todo o seu corpo. Senti meus olhos se estreitarem conforme a cabeça de Jacob descia em direção ao rosto de Bella.

Filho da mãe... ele estava tentando ganhar a aposta.

Certamente... _certamente_ Bella iria perceber o truque... certo? Ela _tinha_ que perceber, Bella era mais esperta do que isso. Embora doesse muito, não pude desgrudar meus olhos dos dois, nem mesmo por um segundo.

_Não olhe, Edward... Não olhe._

Não pude. Jacob estava dando o bote fatal, sua cabeça se inclinando para o lado enquanto ele encurtava os últimos centímetros entre os dois. Mas de repente Bella escapou sob o braço dele e se afastou, fazendo com que Jacob perdesse o equilíbrio e quase batesse com a cabeça na parede.

Bem feito.

Não pude segurar o riso. Eu sabia que não deveria estar rindo... não deveria estar feliz – mas eu estava. Bella fez um excelente trabalho fingindo... e ele tinha caído. E agora, o que era pior, ela olhava para Jacob com inocência, piscando pra ele. Eu não entendia o que ela estava dizendo, eles estavam longe demais, mas Jacob entendeu o recado.

Parabéns, Bella.

"Hey Edward, festa ótima!"

Olhei para o casal de pistoleiros ao meu lado e meus olhos quase não acreditaram no que viram. Eu não via Angela tão sexy assim desde...

Bem, desde a última vez que estive com ela, pra ser bem sincero.

"Nossa, Angela, você está ótima! E você também, Ben."

"Obrigado. Levou algum tempo até eu convencer Angela a vestir a fantasia, mas finalmente consegui. Ela tem um corpo lindo – que combina com a sua personalidade; e eu disse a ela para mostrá-lo mais."

Concordei com ele. "É exatamente o que eu dizia a ela o tempo todo. Angela sempre teve um corpaço, com as curvas nos lugares certos."

Angela corou e Ben sorriu, mas não disse nada. Merda. Isso foi estranho. Acho que eu não deveria ter dito aquilo.

"Um... Desculpem, eu acho que soou estranho. O que eu quis dizer foi que..."

"Não, está tudo bem, cara. Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que vocês ficaram juntos antes, e que passaram por muitas coisas. É só um pouco chocante às vezes ouvir você falar dela desse jeito... demora um minuto pra eu me acostumar, mas é só isso."

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não, cara, ela pertence a _você_. Eu não deveria ter desrespeitado vocês dois desse jeito."

Os olhos de Angela se arregalaram, olhando surpresos para mim. "O que você disse?"

"Eu disse... que você pertence ao Ben?"

"Não, a outra coisa depois disso."

"Oh, eu disse que não deveria ter desrespeitado vocês. Digo, por ter trazido de volta o nosso passado juntos."

Ela assentiu. "Nossa... você me pegou de surpresa. Nunca pensei que ouviria estas palavras saindo da sua boca. E eu gostei. Pelo visto, nosso antigo Edward está de volta."

Não pude evitar. Corei. Ela estava certa... eu tinha sido um idiota por muuito tempo.

"Será que eu posso?" Perguntei a Ben, abrindo meus braços, pronto para envolver Angela em um abraço.

"É claro."

Abracei Ang e sussurrei, "Sinto muito por ter sido tão detestável com você, ok? Será que você pode me perdoar?"

Ouvi ela fungando enquanto respondia, "Sim. E me desculpe, também. Eu deveria ter sido mais presente."

Nós mantivemos o aperto por mais um tempo, e então a deixei ir. Me virei para Ben. "Cuide bem dela, cara. Ela merece, depois de me aguentar por todos aqueles anos."

Ele riu. "Sim, pode deixar."

"Então, Edward. Está adotando uma nova vida?"

Franzi a testa. "Não, não realmente. Mas com você, eu prometo não te tratar da mesma forma estranha de antes."

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Certo, acho que isso é tudo o que eu posso pedir de você. Já é um começo. Escute... nós já vamos ir embora. Por favor, diga a Alice e Rose que nos divertimos muito."

Eu concordei. Quando eles se viraram para ir, um medo repentino me paralisou. Corri até Ben e o chamei. "Hey... você não andou bebendo, não é?"

Ele pôs uma mão em meu ombro e, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, respondeu, "Não, eu não bebi. Mas obrigado por perguntar. Fico muito feliz por você ainda ter esse cuidado com ela."

"Sempre."

Ben me deu um leve aceno de cabeça e foi apanhar Angela. Acalmei minha respiração e disse a mim mesmo que o passado havia ficado pra trás... nada poderia consertar os erros que nós cometemos.

Suspirei enquanto procurava mais uma vez por Bella. A encontrei conversando com Mike no outro canto da casa. Ela tinha um sorriso amável engessado no rosto, enquanto o cara discursava sem parar sobre sabe-se Deus o quê.

Coitadinha.

Eu podia dizer que ele estava tentando se aproximar dela para um beijo. Só que Bella não estava dando a Mike o mesmo tipo de chance que havia dado à Jacob. Na verdade, ela tinha ficado a uma distância segura do rosto dele.

Era cômico assistir os dois em ação. Eu quase senti pena do rapaz...

_Quase_.

Isto é, até que ele foi e deu um beijo rápido na boca dela... SEM o seu consentimento.

_Oh, mas nem pensar..._

Fui cortando caminho por entre a multidão, sem me importar nem um pouco com quem eu empurrava para longe. NINGUÉM... E EU DIGO _NINGUÉM_ ENCOSTAVA NA BELLA SEM O SEU CONSENTIMENTO!

Aparentemente, eu não era o único com o mesmo tipo de pensamento. Cheguei perto dos dois ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett e Jasper.

Bella olhou para nós com os olhos arregalados, percebendo o profundo estado de cólera em que nós três estávamos.

"Gente, por favor, se acalmem."

Como se nós fôssemos ouvi-la!

"Newton, seu desgraçado. O que você estava pensando ao desrespeitar a Bella desse jeito na MINHA casa?!"

"Não... eu estava... digo..."

Emmett o ergueu pela camiseta enquanto Jasper ia abrir a porta da frente.

"Escute, seu calhorda, porque eu vou dizer isso apenas _uma vez_. Eu NUNCA MAIS quero ver você desrespeitando a Bella novamente, me ouviu? Ela é parte da nossa família, e nós iremos protegê-la." Emmett estava espumando.

"S... sim... ok, eu entendi."

Depois que Em terminou de falar com ele, eu o encarei e disse, "É melhor se cuidar, Newton. Eu não acabei com você ainda."

E com isso, bati a porta na sua cara.

"Eu não acredito. Como ele ousou conseguir um beijo da Bella à força?!" Jasper estava possesso.

Bella suspirou e passou as mãos sobre seu rosto. "Meninos, por que vocês fizeram aquilo? Eu tinha tudo sob controle."

A encarei. "Bella, se você não desse um jeito nisso agora, ele iria tentar coisa pior. Algo ainda pior do que só um beijinho. Tivemos de mostrar a ele que estávamos falando sério."

Felizmente, Emmett e Jasper concordaram. Espero que ela consiga entender. Mas antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, James e Victoria vieram até nós.

Será que a noite poderia ficar ainda melhor?

James andou até Bella, aquela máscara estúpida cobrindo seu rosto, enquanto ele pegava a mão dela na sua, totalmente alheio do que tínhamos feito ao Newton.

Será que Emmett e Jasper me ajudariam a chutar James pra fora da casa também?

"Bella. Aí está você, linda como sempre. Você me prometeu uma dança antes do final da noite. Se importaria de me pagar agora?"

A princípio, Bella estava muda. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca se abria e fechava, como um peixinho. Eu suspirei, sabendo que, como um bom professor, eu deveria ajudá-la. Se eu quisesse que James gostasse dela, se eu quisesse manter os nomes de Rose e Alice na minha lista, eu deveria ajudá-la.

Infelizmente, nada disso importava pra mim naquele momento. Tudo o que eu fiz foi assistir.

Finalmente Bella caiu na real, sorriu pra ele e respondeu, "Claro. Vem comigo."

_Ela está tomando a iniciativa? Mas que diabos..._

"Edward? Alô, Edward! Preste atenção em mim!"

Olhei para frente e vi Victoria estalando os dedos diante do meu rosto. "O que você quer?"

Ela bufou. "Você prometeu que nós iríamos passar um tempo juntos, se lembra? Que tal uma dança?"

Merda. Eu tinha dito mesmo que nós podíamos fazer alguma coisa. Até que uma dança não era tão ruim assim.

Olhei em volta e encontrei James e Bella marchando até a área da piscina.

"Claro, vamos lá."

Peguei a mão de Vic e a levei na mesma direção que vi James e Bella tomando. Nós chegamos lá ao mesmo tempo em que uma nova música começava. _Cherry Pie_.

Eu NÃO QUERIA ver Bella dançando aquela música com James.

"Vamos, dança comigo. Essa música é perfeita pra nós. Eu sou a sua Cherry Pie." Victoria piscou pra mim. Ela deveria estar pensando que aquilo era fofo... mas não, _não era_.

_**She's my cherry pie**_

_Ela é a minha torta de cereja_

_**Cold drink of water**_

_Um gole fresco de água_

_**Such a sweet surprise**_

_Uma surpresa tão doce_

_**Tastes so good**_

_Com um gosto tão bom_

_**Make a grown man cry**_

_Que faz um homem adulto chorar_

_**Sweet cherry pie**_

_Doce torta de cereja_

Bella começou a dançar com James, os dois movimentando seus corpos ao mesmo ritmo. As mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, que havia deixado para trás a garota tímida, e agora incorporou a Bella má. Ela ficava muito provocativa e sexy quando abandonava suas inibições da maneira que estava fazendo agora.

Seus cabelos emolduravam seu rosto, e ela olhava para James sob seus cílios, dando a ele seu melhor olhar 'vem cá, meninão'. Eu mesmo já estava ficando animadinho só em assisti-la... nem posso imaginar o que se passava com ele.

A única coisa que eu senti foi puro... ciúmes. Antes que pudesse me controlar, agarrei Victoria pela mão e fomos para perto dos dois, para poder mostrar a Bella que eu poderia ser um melhor dançarino, um amante melhor... um amigo melhor do que James.

_**Swinging**__** in the living room**_

_Balançando na sala de estar_

_**Swinging**__** in the kitchen**_

_Balançando na cozinha_

_**Most folks don't**_

_A maioria das pessoas não faz_

'_**Cause they're too busy bitching**_

_Porque estão tão incrivelmente ocupados_

_**Swinging in there**_

_Balançando ali_

'_**Cause she wanted me to feed her**_

_Porque ela quis que eu a alimentasse_

_**So**__** I mixed up the better**_

_Então eu misturei o que havia de melhor_

_**And she licked the beater**_

_E ela lambeu a batedeira_

Bella olhou na minha direção, seus olhos se transformando em duas fendas enquanto ela assistia Victoria e eu dançando da mesma forma provocativa que ela e James. Coloquei propositalmente meus braços ao redor da cintura de Vic, puxando-a para mais perto do meu corpo, permitindo que ela tocasse cada centímetro meu.

Victoria guinchou quando eu fiz aquilo, e respondeu à altura, fazendo com que seu corpo subisse e descesse pelo meu, me usando como uma espécie de poste de _pole dancing_. Ela se agachou, tendo certeza de que eu desse uma boa olhada em sua fantasia de Coelhinha um tanto reveladora, e lentamente subiu pelo meu corpo.

_**Swinging to the drums**_

_Balançando para os tambores_

_**Swinging to guitar**_

_Balançando para a guitarra_

_**Swinging to the bass**_

_Balançando baixo_

_**I**__**n the back of my car**_

_No banco de trás do meu carro_

_**Ain't got money, ain't got no gas**_

_Eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho gasolina_

_**Get where were going if we swing real fast**_

_Chegamos aonde queremos se balançarmos bem rápido_

Para fazer melhor, Bella se colou ainda mais em James, mas ao invés de se abaixar, ela virou seu corpo e começou a esfregar aquele traseiro lindo e perfeito no quadril dele. James colocou suas mãos na cintura dela e pressionou contra ela, fazendo com que Bella sentisse sua ereção.

Bella fez questão de olhar para mim o tempo todo, me desafiando em minha dança com Victoria. Ela pensava que podia brincar comigo, então? Quem ela pensa que está enganando? _Eu ensinei_ tudo o que ela sabe. Era hora de jogar pesado.

Agarrei Victoria mais uma vez e a girei, então agora suas costas estavam contra o meu peito. Coloquei um dos meus braços em sua cintura e pus o outro em seu peito, prendendo seu corpo de forma que ela não poderia se afastar de mim. Nós dois nos movíamos no ritmo da música, nossos corpos tocando-se todo o tempo.

Suas mãos passavam pelos meus braços, suas unhas correndo para cima e para baixo deles, querendo que eu a sentisse. Minhas mãos afrouxaram o aperto que eu estava mantendo, e as corri por todo o corpo de Victoria, sentindo toda curva que ela possuía. Passei pelos lados de seus seios, nunca realmente tocando-os, mas o suficiente para sentir o volume que havia ali.

O rosto de Bella estava vermelho a este ponto – não de vergonha, mas de fúria. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto preparava o seu retorno para mim.

_**Swinging in the bathroom**_

_Balançando no banheiro_

_**Swinging on the floor**_

_Balançando no chão_

_**Swinging so hard**_

_Balançando tão forte_

_**Forgot to lock the door**_

_Esquecido de fechar a porta_

_**In walks her dady**_

_Entra então o pai dela_

_**Standin' six foot four**_

_Um cara de dois metros_

_**Said' "You ain't gonna swing**_

_Diz, "Você não vai balançar_

_**With my daughter no more"**_

_Com a minha filha nunca mais"_

Antes que Bella pudesse se virar para encarar James, Lauren apareceu do nada e 'tropeçou', deixando cair seu prato de comida e sua bebida em cima dela.

Imediatamente, tudo e todos pararam de se mover. Bella deu uma olhada em sua fantasia, completamente arruinada, e olhou de volta para Lauren. Ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não se enganem... Bella estava enfurecida.

"Oh, eu sinto muito. Eu sou tããão desastrada! Tropecei nos meus próprios pés, acredita? Oh, é claro, você sabe bem como é, não, Bella?"

Quando eu estava prestes a marchar até Lauren para dizer a ela pra dar o fora da minha casa, Bella partiu pra cima dela e a empurrou, fazendo as duas girarem até que finalmente caíram na piscina.

"BELLA!!"

Empurrei Victoria para longe e me atirei na água logo depois das duas, agarrando elas firmemente e tentando apartá-las. Finalmente prendi Bella em meus braços, mesmo ela me chutando e arranhando, e tentei fazê-la parar.

Vi que James havia se atirado na piscina também, e agora ele arrastava Lauren na direção contrária.

"SUA VAGABUNDA! COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME JOGAR NA ÁGUA!!"

Bella, não ficando pra trás, gritou de volta. "VÁ SE FODER, LAUREN! DÊ O FORA DESSA CASA AGORA MESMO!! E NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM, OU EU JURO..."

Neste momento, tanto James quanto eu já estávamos fora da piscina, nós dois arrastando as garotas conosco. Ambos estávamos ensopados, e nossos corpos molhados não estavam ajudando na situação.

De repente, meus dedos afrouxaram seu aperto e Bella correu na direção de James e Lauren. "Merda. Bella, não!" Corri atrás dela, pegando-a pela cintura bem a tempo.

Lauren parecia uma gata arisca, mãos e unhas por todo o corpo de James.

"Isto não acabou aqui, Bella! Me aguarde...!"

Ouvi o loiro gritar pra mim, "Edward, leve a Bella para longe. Leve-a a qualquer outro lugar, eu cuido da Lauren."

Assenti e rapidamente agarrei Bella o mais forte que pude, praticamente correndo com ela de lá. Eu não tinha ideia de para onde levá-la, então fomos para o único lugar que pareceu mais seguro no momento.

Meu quarto.

Nós entramos e eu a soltei, me perguntando o que eu poderia fazer ou dizer pra que ela esquecesse o que havia acontecido.

Então me lembrei do imbecil que eu estava sendo, dançando com Victoria daquela maneira. Deus, eu não valia nada.

"Bella, eu..."

"Não, por favor, não fale comigo. Apenas me dê um minuto para me acalmar."

Balancei minha cabeça, desanimado. "Certo. Então eu vou sair e deixar você em paz e..."

Ela rapidamente se aproximou e jogou suas mãos ao meu redor, sussurrando, "Por favor, não me deixe. Eu realmente preciso de um amigo agora."

Coloquei meus braços à sua volta e sussurrei de volta, "Eu não vou te deixar. Enquanto você me quiser por perto, eu estarei aqui."

A segurei por mais alguns minutos, antes de ela decidir ir se secar em meu banheiro. A segui, querendo me secar também e tirar minhas lentes de contato. Bella fez o mesmo.

Saí do banheiro e troquei de roupas, dando a ela alguma privacidade, e sentei em minha cama para esperá-la. Eu não tinha como explicar como eu me arrependia das minhas ações desta noite. Eu não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido comigo, por que estava tendo aquelas estranhas alterações de humor. Eu precisava assumir o controle de mim mesmo. _Logo_.

Bella entrou no quarto vestindo apenas uma das minhas camisetas, seus cabelos molhados e soltos, e veio se sentar ao meu lado na cama. Eu tinha que falar. _Agora_.

"Bella, me escute, por favor. Eu sinto muitíssimo pela maneira que agi esta noite. Não faço ideia do que me deu. Eu fui rude com você, e toda aquela dança com a Victoria... foi totalmente desnecessária."

"Edward, me escute. Eu já sou bem crescidinha. Sim, eu fiquei brava por você estar dançando com a Victoria na minha frente, especialmente pela maneira que você a estava tocando... mas quer saber? Era exatamente disso que eu precisava. Eu não posso deixar as pessoas pisarem mim o tempo todo. Tenho que mostrar a elas, a todas elas, que eu posso ser parte da multidão, também. Eu posso lidar com o que elas fazem comigo... com o que _você_ faz comigo."

Assenti, mas sem concordar totalmente com ela. Eu supostamente deveria ser o seu professor... mas o mais importante, ser seu amigo. Eu queria tratá-la com respeito e carinho... e tinha falhado miseravelmente esta noite.

Deus, como eu sou idiota. Eu nunca iria mudar, não é? Iria sempre pôr os meus interesses em primeiro lugar.

Me virei para ela, decidindo mudar de assunto. "Então, o que houve com você e Lauren?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Ela me odeia, nada demais. Eu só não esperava que ela fosse tão longe hoje, e eu não esperava reagir daquela maneira, mas o que posso fazer? Não se preocupe com isso, posso dar conta de tudo."

Concordei, mas eu sabia que Rose e Alice não deixariam este assunto morrer. Elas iriam atrás de Lauren em breve. E eu realmente espero que elas façam um belo estrago na garota.

"Eu cheguei a uma conclusão."

"Oh? E qual foi?"

"Eu não estou preparada para o James."

Nossa... isto _definitivamente_ não era o que eu estava esperando.

"O que você quer dizer com não está preparada?"

"Exatamente isso. Eu aprendi hoje que ainda tenho muita coisa pela frente. Competir com você, com Lauren, com Victoria... é tudo demais pra mim no momento. Digo, qual é, Edward. É do alto escalão que estamos falando aqui. Você e James não são Mike ou Tyler... é isso."

Esfreguei minha nuca, sem saber como digerir essas informações. Eu deveria encorajá-la, dizer que ela está pronta, que eu acredito nela... mas então, ela iria me deixar e iria correr para os braços de James. E eu a queria aqui, _comigo_.

Eu sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas suponho que pudesse adicionar isso à minha longa lista de coisas que eu me tornava quando se tratava de Bella. Ela me fazia sentir uma gama de emoções... de felicidade à tristeza, à raiva... à amor.

Espere... eu a amo? Não, isso não é possível... Eu não seria capaz de algo assim em tão poucas semanas. Isto era insano, isto era loucura... isto era impossível.

"Edward, eu cheguei à outra conclusão, também. Eu percebi que estou pronta agora. Estou pronta para dar o último passo com você. Por favor. Quero que você seja o meu primeiro."

O que ela estava dizendo? Ela queria transar AGORA?!

"Bella, espere. Você está dizendo que quer transar _agora_?"

Ela assentiu e veio se sentar em meu colo. "Sim. Agora seria perfeito. Agora mesmo, aqui, como você. Eu confio em você, Edward, com tudo o que eu tenho. Quero que você tenha... tudo de mim."

Hesitei enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Eu não queria que ela se arrependesse pela manhã. Eu sabia que _eu_ não me arrependeria... mas perder a virgindade era um grande acontecimento. É algo que você nunca mais terá de volta.

"Eu não sei..."

"Se você não quiser fazer isso aqui, no seu quarto, eu posso respeitar. Nós podemos ir a qualquer lugar, se você quiser."

"Não... não é este o problema. No meu quarto está bom. Só estou preocupado se você se arrepender disso mais tarde. Digo, isto é algo que você não pode voltar atrás."

"Eu nunca estive tão certa na minha vida. Eu quero que seja você... agora."

**(N/A: Se forem ler com música, comecem _Strawberry Wine_ agora)**

**(N/T: Se forem ler com música, comecem _Bitter Sweet Symphony_ agora)  
**

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, sua boca se uniu à minha e ela me beijou como se fosse uma garota faminta, implorando por uma comida que apenas eu era capaz de lhe dar. Correspondi ao seu toque imediatamente, cercando-a com meus braços e a puxando para perto de mim.

Senti seus quadris roçarem nos meus quando ela sentava em meu colo, minha ereção surgindo mais rápido do que um dia eu pensei que fosse possível. Suas mãos passaram por todo o meu cabelo, puxando e despenteando, certificando-se de que eu estava sentindo tudo o que ela fazia comigo.

Deus me ajude. _Eu a desejava _tanto_._

Alcancei a bainha da minha camiseta e a puxei por cima da cabeça dela, expondo seu corpo nu aos meus olhos. Bella era linda demais, e eu rapidamente pus seu seio em minha boca, adorando constatar o quão duro seu mamilo já estava.

Ela arqueou suas costas e ergueu seu corpo para mim, empurrando minha cabeça ainda mais enquanto eu brincava com seu outro seio. Ouvi seus gemidos escapando de sua boca, e pude sentir o cheiro de sua excitação.

Me afastei, não querendo ser deixado para trás em toda a ação. Me levantei e tirei minhas roupas também, deitando por cima de Bella, nós dois nus, admirando um ao outro.

Eu sabia que ela não iria aproveitar muito porque era a sua primeira vez, então tentei fazê-la relaxar e se distrair com as preliminares.

Comecei pelo seu lindo pescoço, chupando-o levemente e beijando, descendo pelo seu corpo, parando em seus seios para chupá-los uma última vez. Continuei indo mais para baixo até que alcancei o seu sexo, que já estava pronto para mim.

"Está preparada para mim? Você está muito molhada."

Bella respondeu dobrando seus joelhos e separando suas pernas, dando-me uma vista ainda melhor do seu corpo. Baixei minha cabeça e dei uma lambida, saboreando o gosto único de Bella.

"Ung... não para... por favor, não para..."

"Mmm... Bella, você está _implorando_?"

"Porra... Eu faço o que você quiser, só por favor, não para."

Sorri enquanto me inclinava mais uma vez, querendo que ela sentisse tanto prazer quanto eu sabia que teria em breve. Minha língua percorreu seus lábios de cima a baixo, entrando e saindo para finalmente sugar e morder seu clitóris. Seu corpo não parava de convulsionar, sendo assaltado por seu orgasmo.

Mas eu não parei. Deixei seu clitóris descansar um pouco, sabendo que estaria sensível. Então, me concentrei em correr minha língua por seus lábios. Seus quadris vieram encontrar meu rosto na mesma hora, e eu soube que ela já estava pronta para o segundo _round_.

Ergui meu rosto e beijei seu estômago, inserindo dois dedos dentro dela, tentando acostumá-la com a intrusão.

_Oh Deus... ela era tão apertada. Porra, eu terei de me concentrar para não gozar logo._

"Edward... sim..."

Eu soube que ela estava quase lá. Sua respiração se acelerou, então desci minha cabeça e tomei seu clitóris mais uma vez em minha boca, permitindo que ela forçasse contra mim. Senti suas mãos agarrarem meus cabelos enquanto ela se rendia a mais um orgasmo.

"Porra... eu... vou..."

Senti seus líquidos em volta dos meus dedos e de minha boca, e provei tudo o que ela estava me oferecendo. Olhei para cima, para o seu peito arfante, e vi que seus mamilos estavam rígidos, e não quis nada mais além de colocá-los em minha boca e puxá-los com meus dentes. Ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para mim, então fiz meu show ao permitir que ela visse minha língua tocando seu sexo.

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto se erguia sobre seus cotovelos. "Nossa... eu acho que jamais poderia me cansar de ter você fazendo isso comigo."

"Isso é bom, porque eu não estou com planos de parar tão cedo."

Bella sorriu brilhantemente enquanto eu subia por seu corpo, beijando sua boca avidamente. Seus braços se enroscaram em meu pescoço, me puxando para ela. A beijei gentilmente, querendo que ela soubesse que eu seria carinhoso... tentando acalmar seus nervos sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ela pareceu compreender minhas palavras não pronunciadas, porque respondeu da mesma maneira... gentilmente... suave.

Bella finalmente se afastou um pouco e sussurrou. "Eu estou pronta."

Assenti e andei até a minha mesa de cabeceira, apanhando um preservativo e colocando-o rapidamente. Ela me observava, seus olhos ainda queimando de desejo por mim. Eu esperava que ela se sentisse bem depois desta noite.

Deitei sobre ela novamente, me posicionando em sua entrada e fitando seus olhos. "Pronta?"

Ela assentiu, ocupando meu rosto em suas mãos e beijando minha boca suavemente. "Estou pronta."

Fiz sinal para que ela enrolasse suas pernas em meu quadril, e agarrei em sua cintura. Com meus olhos nunca abandonando os seus, forcei minha entrada lentamente. Seus dedos estavam brincando com meus cabelos, mostrando que ela estava bem. Entrei um pouco mais fundo, e desta vez ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Tudo bem ainda?"

"É... você só é um pouco maior do que eu imaginei."

Ri para ela e respondi, "Sempre com seus elogios."

Ela sorriu, e eu usei sua distração momentânea para me aprofundar ainda mais. Ela grunhiu um pouco, mas disse, "Está ok, não é tão doloroso, só um pouco desconfortável."

Assenti e embalei meus quadris para frente e para trás... Bella era boa demais, e exigiu todo o meu auto-controle para não simplesmente estocar dentro dela.

Me movimentei um pouco mais, e então senti uma resistência dentro dela, que eu sabia ser sua barreira. Ela tremeu levemente sob mim e disse, "É isto, huh?"

Concordei e perguntei uma vez mais, "Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

Com isso, a penetrei completamente. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento e ela prendeu a respiração. Todo o meu movimento parou.

"Você está bem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Bella, _respire_."

Ela abriu seus olhos e soltou o ar, sorrindo gentilmente de volta para mim. "Continue."

Me inclinei para beijá-la e continuei movendo meus quadris para dentro e para fora dela. Ela me beijou de volta e eu tomei isto como um bom sinal, significando que ela era capaz de se concentrar em outras coisas.

Afastei um pouco o meu rosto do seu, querendo olhá-la nos olhos enquanto eu a possuía pela primeira vez. Seus olhos castanhos penetraram nos meus verdes, e eu desejei que ela soubesse o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento... como _ela_ fazia eu me sentir.

Ela compartilhou o seu dom mais precioso comigo, querendo que eu fosse o seu primeiro. Eu não fazia ideia do que eu havia feito para merecer algo assim, mas estava muito agradecido. Bella fez eu me sentir _vivo_, desejado, e só agora eu estava me dando conta do quão especial ela realmente era para mim.

Continuei fitando-a, seus dedos ainda mexendo em meu cabelo. Minhas estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas e eu soube que não duraria muito.

"Bella, eu..."

"Você vai gozar?"

"Sim... logo."

"Goza pra mim. Eu quero te sentir."

Olhando em seus olhos, neste momento eu percebi que a amava. Verdadeira e profundamente, eu amava Bella Swan. Suas bochechas coradas, seus olhos castanhos, seus cabelos com aroma de morangos...

Tudo em relação a ela me atraía. Eu me apaixonei... de verdade.

Com uma última estocada eu gozei, sabendo que não havia apenas feito sexo... eu havia feito _amor_ com ela.

Meus lábios desceram sobre os dela, e eu a beijei ferozmente, desejando que ela soubesse o quanto significava para mim. Meu corpo tremeu em cima do dela enquanto era tomado por meu orgasmo. Bella gemeu quando me derramei dentro dela, e eu soube, bem ali, que não haveria ninguém mais para mim.

Quebrei rapidamente nosso beijo. Eu não estava esperando gostar tanto dela; eu não esperava me apaixonar. Agora eu tinha de ser cuidadoso... muito cuidadoso. Eu estava andando em uma linha tênue, e eu não queria assustá-la. Preferia mantê-la como minha amiga do que perdê-la para sempre.

"Bella, isto foi..."

"Perfeito."

Sim... foi perfeito.

"Não doeu tanto quanto eu imaginei. E você foi tão gentil comigo, Edward... obrigada."

Beijei a sua testa e saí de dentro dela, rapidamente me limpando antes de deitar ao seu lado. Eu não queria presumir nada, então decidi perguntar.

"Você vai dormir aqui?"

"Sim... mas só se estiver ok com você..."

"Está perfeitamente ok pra mim."

Bella se virou para o lado e eu a abracei por trás, cobrindo seu corpo nu com o meu. Ela era muito quentinha, era bom tê-la ao meu lado.

"Boa noite, Edward... e obrigada. Eu não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor para a minha primeira vez."

Sorri. "Foi uma honra, Bella. Obrigado... por confiar tanto assim em mim."

Beijei sua cabeça uma vez mais e fechei meus olhos, tentando desesperadamente não pensar em como estava confuso. Isto poderia esperar para outro dia... Agora, eu iria apenas aproveitar minha linda noite com Bella, e permitir a mim mesmo desfrutar do meu amor por ela.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, todos juntos agora... AWWW.....**

**N/T: Certo.. quem levou um susto quando viu que a surpresinha era a primeira vez deles, levante a mão!**

**haha. Espero que todo mundo tenha gostado.. de onde eu vim (Orkut) a cena foi recebida com suspiros, fungadas e gritos!**

**Tomara que aqui a reação sejá tão positiva quanto!**

**Agora deixem eu dar um recado: minha amiga Carlinha teve que se afastar da tradução da fanfic "A Secretária", e eu assumi o lugar dela. ENTÃO, para quem estiver interessada em ver um Edward Cullen vestido de chefinho e mandando na Bella em pleno escritório (ui), sugiro que vá até o meu perfil e siga o link que eu coloquei por lá! Vocês NÃO VÃO se arrepender!**

**/merchan**

**Agora... comentem o capítulo, amoras! Estou curiosíssima!  
**


	34. Andando em Círculos

**Esclarecimento: Twilight e os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Bitter Sweet Symphony e a história pertencem à I'mwiththevampires08. Sinfonia Agridoce e a tradução pertencem a mim. _Capiche?_**

**NT: Okay... mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar a história por aqui. Digamos que com o início da faculdade, a minha rotina está deveras alterada... mas nada que comprometa minha tradução, fiquem tranquilas!**

**Esse capítulo é um dos meus preferidos, então... aproveitem!**

* * *

Música: A Twist in My Story, do Secondhand Serenade

_**The whispers turn to shouting**_

_Os sussurros viram gritos_

_**The shouting turns to tears**_

_Os gritos viram lágrimas_

_**Your tears turn into laughter**_

_Suas lágrimas viram risadas_

_**And it takes away our fears**_

_E isto afasta os nossos medos

* * *

_

**BPOV**

_Oh... está tão brilhante aqui. Por que toda essa claridade?_

Abri meus olhos e dei uma olhada ao meu redor. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que eu estava deitada na cama de Edward. Os cobertores, lençóis e os travesseiros tinham o cheiro dele, e eu me enfiei sob as cobertas, mergulhando por completo na essência de Edward.

Rastejei até o meio da cama, e percebi que não havia nada ali. Abri um olho e espiei. _Isso mesmo... vazio._

Minha cabeça surgiu por baixo das cobertas, e vi que estava sozinha. _Onde estava Edward?_

Bastou um olhar no banheiro escuro para me certificar de que ele não estava lá. O único outro lugar possível seria no andar debaixo.

Atirei minha cabeça nos travesseiros e fechei meus olhos, pensando na noite passada. Um pequeno sorriso brincou nos meus lábios enquanto lembrava como Edward havia sido gentil comigo... carinhoso. A noite havia sido muito melhor do que eu tinha esperado.

_Ele me beijou tão gentilmente... tão doce, como se estivesse com medo de que eu fosse me quebrar. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo... estava tentando me assegurar de que tudo iria dar certo. E o beijei de volta, porque _vi _que tudo iria dar certo._

_Eu estava com Edward, e eu sabia que ele sempre iria me proteger._

_Tendo a consciência disso, sussurrei, "Estou pronta."_

_Observei enquanto ele apanhava o preservativo, e não pude impedir que o desejo ardesse ainda mais forte por esse homem. Percebi que ele ainda estava hesitante quando voltou para junto de mim._

_Eu nunca quis que ele pensasse que eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre isso... sobre a decisão de tê-lo para a minha primeira vez. Ocupei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijei levemente, dizendo mais uma vez que era a hora. Eu estava pronta._

_Enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura e tentei relaxar meu corpo para a intrusão que estava prestes a acontecer. Não pude evitar tencionar quando o senti me penetrando, mas imediatamente assegurei a Edward que eu estava bem._

_Deslizei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, tentando acalmar a nós dois, e o fitei intensamente quando percebi que estava pronta para receber _todo_ ele._

_E foi assim. Eu iria perder a minha virgindade com Edward Cullen... e eu não poderia ter escolhido uma pessoa melhor para aquele momento._

_Tremi um pouco sob ele e disse, "É isto, huh?"_

_Ele assentiu e perguntou mais uma vez, "Você tem certeza?"_

_Eu não poderia estar mais certa de alguma coisa na minha vida._

"_Tenho."_

_O senti me penetrar completamente. Meus olhos se fecharam por um momento e senti minha respiração se perder. Ele parou também, enquanto esperava, olhando para mim com cuidado._

"_Você está bem?"_

_Assenti._

"_Bella, _respire_."_

_Eu não havia percebido que estava prendendo a respiração. E, sem querer fazê-lo vacilar ou duvidar de si mesmo, sorri de volta e respondi, "Continue."_

_Edward se inclinou para me beijar e eu retribuí, retornando toda a emoção que ele estava deixando fluir pra mim. Depois do choque inicial, tê-lo dentro de mim não era ruim. Parecia que ele se encaixava com perfeição, que eu o estava completando... que eu era feita pra ele... meu corpo familiarizado com um velho amigo..._

_Ele se afastou, e nós nos encaramos enquanto ele estabelecia um ritmo. Os olhos de Edward estavam muito expressivos, como se ele estivesse tentando transmitir seus sentimos por mim através do olhar. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e continuei a brincar com seus cabelos, deixando-o saber que eu compreendia o que ele estava sentindo._

_Suas estocadas estavam se tornando mais rápidas, sua respiração mais pesada e ele mordia seu lábio inferior._

"_Bella, eu..."_

"_Você vai gozar?"_

"_Sim... logo."_

"_Goza pra mim. Eu quero te sentir."_

_Seus olhos se fixaram intensamente nos meus e, por um breve momento, eles mudaram. Era como se Edward tivesse algum tipo de epifania. A sua boca se abriu, e durante um segundo pensei que ele iria me dizer alguma coisa. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais, e eu desejei desesperadamente saber o que ele estava pensando._

_Senti aquela dor em meu peito enquanto olhava para ele e soube, naquele instante, que nós dois tínhamos nos ligado em um nível que até então era desconhecido por mim. Eu não conseguia descrever... e... eu estava assustada demais para identificar._

_Com uma última estocada, seu corpo tremeu sobre o meu, sinalizando seu orgasmo._

_De repente, sem nenhum tipo de aviso, seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus e ele me beijou ferozmente, com tanto sentimento, tanta emoção, que eu fiquei surpresa. O que nós estávamos fazendo era tão pessoal, tão real, que não pude conter um gemido em sua boca, desejando que este sentimento, que esta conexão, nunca se acabasse._

_Edward quebrou nosso beijo, e eu o deixei ir, com relutância. Meu coração doeu pela perda de contato, e meus olhos se fixaram em seus lábios enquanto ele falava._

"_Bella, isto foi..."_

"_Perfeito."_

_E eu estava certa. Foi perfeito._

"_Não doeu tanto quanto eu imaginei. E você foi tão gentil comigo, Edward... obrigada."_

_Nós nos limpamos rapidamente e ele voltou para a cama comigo. Rolei para o lado, com Edward me abraçando por trás, envolvendo seus braços na minha cintura._

_Fiquei pensando na minha primeira vez. Foi mil vezes melhor do que a encomenda. Eu sabia que Edward se importava comigo, e eu sentia o mesmo por ele, mas a conexão que nós tivemos mais cedo deu a entender como se fosse muito mais. Eu tinha certeza de que ele sentiu também, mas agora, pensando bem, eu comecei a me perguntar se não havia imaginado a coisa toda._

_Adormeci antes de decidir se eu gostaria de descobrir o que havia sentido antes. Talvez a ignorância seja a chave para a felicidade..._

Suspirei enquanto me jogava dentro de um calção de basquete de Edward e uma camiseta que eu havia encontrado em seu armário. Ele obviamente não estava no quarto, e eu não iria esperar por ele aqui.

Andei pelo corredor e enfiei a cabeça pelo topo da escada, escutando.

_Bingo_.

Desci ligeiro as escadas, mas pisando em um degrau de cada vez ao invés de pular dois, como era a minha vontade.

_Você já fez isso sem cair ontem à noite... não abuse da sorte._

Respirei fundo uma última vez, abri a porta da cozinha e enfiei minha cabeça para espiar. E o que eu vi me fez sorrir.

Lá dentro, _todos_ os Cullen estavam agitados, conversando. George estava ao fogão enquanto Alice e Rose zanzavam em volta dele, alcançando os ingredientes para o café da manhã... e o que quer que seja, tinha um cheiro divino. Carlisle e Esme sentavam-se à mesa tomando seus cafés, folheando o jornal. Emmett, Jasper e Edward estavam juntos a um canto da cozinha, conversando e rindo... claramente provocando um ao outro. Parecia que eles estavam fazendo torradas...

Sim. Emmett estava assando e Jasper passava manteiga. Edward só estava junto aos dois, comendo.

Um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto, e não pude deixar de apreciar a cena que se desenrolava a minha frente. Era _assim_ que eu sempre imaginei que uma família seria.

Caramba, até mesmo George fazia parte dessa família. O mordomo que esteve com os Cullen desde o começo... que conhecia cada segredo. Hmm...

Antes que eu pudesse seguir a linha de pensamento, ouvi a voz de Carlisle chamando meu nome.

"Bella! Eu não sabia que você já estava acordada. Há quanto tempo está aqui?"

Congelei onde estava, percebendo que eu ainda estava sorrindo feito uma idiota enquanto todo mundo me encarava.

"Não muito. Eu acabei de acordar. E vejo que aqui é o ponto de encontro."

Emmett riu e respondeu. "É claro. Aqui é onde está a comida!"

Balancei minha cabeça e andei até as garotas, sem coragem suficiente para conversar com Edward por enquanto. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando nesta manhã. Me senti intimidada em ir falar com ele depois de transarmos pela primeira vez. Era estranho.

"Então, é só você mergulhar o pão na mistura dos ovos, assim..."

George estava no meio de uma explicação para as garotas de como fazer uma torrada francesa. Alice tinha um olhar enojado em seu rosto enquanto ele cobria a fatia de pão com os ovos até estar pingando. Rose parecia genuinamente interessada.

"Eca... isso é nojento, George. Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem cozido, né? Digo... não tem nenhum ovo cru nessa massa, tem?"

Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "É claro que não, Alice. Você tem de cozinhá-lo bem antes de servir..."

Rose olhou para George. "Bem, eu não me importo com o que a Alice acha. Isso parece divertido. Você fica com as mãos todas sujas com comida enquanto prepara... não é adorável?"

"E todos nós sabemos como o meu bebê ama ser sujinha, não é?"

Rosalie rolou seus olhos. "Jura, Em? Você conseguiu me ouvir do outro lado da cozinha? Nossa... é incrível como o seu radar pra sacanagem funciona sem você nem mesmo perceber."

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas. "Eu vivo pra te surpreender, querida."

Nós voltamos para as instruções de George de uma simples torrada francesa. Eu não acreditava que as garotas não sabiam como fazer isso, mas não julguei. Elas tinham sido mimadas desde muito cedo... eu estava até impressionada por elas quererem aprender.

Olhei de volta para o nosso professor e percebi que não sabia muita informação sobre ele. Eu não sabia quem ele realmente era, apesar de não ter dúvidas de que ele soubesse tudo sobre mim. George me tratava como uma integrante da família, e isto me fez sentir querida. Ele era bonito, bem diferente do que eu havia imaginado como um mordomo seria – definitivamente, ele não se parecia com o que tínhamos na minha casa. George parecia também ter mais ou menos a idade de Carlisle e Esme... uns trinta e poucos anos no máximo.

Comecei imaginar o quão importante era o seu papel na casa, quando ouvi Alice gritar. "A comida está pronta!!"

A família começou a marchar para fora da cozinha um por um, se dirigindo até a sala de jantar. Dei uma olhada em Edward, esperando que ele fosse o último a sair. Ele ainda não havia olhado na minha direção, e eu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

_E se ele se arrependeu do que fizemos ontem à noite?_

_Será que eu não fui boa o bastante?_

_E se ele nunca mais quiser me tocar de novo?_

Minha mente gritou neste último pensamento. Certamente eu não pude ter sido tão ruim assim... ou pude? Poxa, foi a minha primeira vez... o que ele estava esperando?!

A esta altura minha cabeça estava a mil por hora, e tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era pegá-lo sozinho para conversarmos. Para o meu alívio ele foi o último a sair, e eu o segui de perto. Quando ele iria passar pela porta agarrei sua mão, fazendo-o parar.

"Espera, Edward, por favor."

Lentamente, ele se virou e encarou o chão, "Sim?"

Engoli seco. Estava sendo pior do que eu tinha imaginado. Ele não conseguia nem mesmo me olhar nos olhos.

Reuni o pouco de coragem que tinha e prossegui.

"Bem... você não falou comigo. Não me disse 'bom dia'. Você nem mesmo estava no quarto quando eu acordei. Não que eu esperasse que você estivesse, mas você me ignorou desde que eu entrei na cozinha."

Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos e esse gesto me mostrou o quanto ele estava frustrado.

"Bella..."

"Olha. Eu sei que não fui a melhor que você já teve, e eu sinto muito. Mas você precisa se lembrar de que foi a minha primeira vez. Eu não quero que você se arrependa e..."

"Você acha que eu me arrependo de ter feito..." Ele sacudiu sua cabeça e continuou. "Feito o que nós fizemos ontem à noite?"

"Sim. Eu sei que você lamenta. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso entender os seus motivos. Só não consigo entender por que você está me tratando desse jeito. Digo, eu sou sua amiga, certo?"

Me senti desconfortável. Eu não entendia por que as coisas tinham de ser tão complicadas quando se tratava de Edward e eu. Por que tudo não poderia ser mais fácil?

_Nada disso... o que vocês têm juntos é remotamente normal... muito menos fácil._

"Ei. Bella, por favor, olha pra mim."

Senti seus dedos sob meu queixo enquanto ele erguia meu rosto para encará-lo. Quando meus olhos encontraram os seus, senti todo o ar escapar de meu corpo.

Os olhos penetrantes de Edward estavam... _diferentes_ quando ele me fitou. Era quase como se eu estivesse encarando um par diferente de olhos... mas ainda assim, os mesmos. Era muito difícil de descrever, mas o olhar que ele me deu me fez sentir segura... querida.

"Bella, eu _nunca_ poderia lamentar o que aconteceu noite passada. Você lamenta?"

"Não."

Ele sorriu. "O que nós fizemos... foi lindo. Ainda estou admirado por você ter me escolhido. Você foi perfeita. Absolutamente cem por cento perfeita. Nunca mais duvide disso."

"Então por que você...?"

"Eu só estou passando por... alguns problemas." Ele olhou para longe, fitando o nada, e correu a mão por seus cabelos. "Eu acordei, fiquei com fome e desci para comer, onde todo mundo acabou se encontrando. Não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Como eu disse," ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Você. É. Perfeita."

Meu coração perdeu um compasso enquanto ele se afastava e sorria pra mim. Eu sorri de volta, segura de que as coisas estavam bem entre nós dois. Eu não queria que nada separasse minha amizade de Edward, e pelo visto ele desejava o mesmo.

"Agora, o que você me diz de irmos para a sala de jantar tomar o café da manhã com os outros?"

Assenti enquanto ele beijava a minha testa e me guiava para fora. Se Edward havia dito que estava tudo bem, então eu acreditaria.

----

**EPOV**

Aquilo me matava. Literalmente me matava mentir para ela e dizer que tudo estava bem. Absolutamente _não_ estava bem. A minha cabeça, todo o meu ser estava gritando para eu amá-la... mas ela não estava pronta. Eu podia dizer isso só ao olhar em seus lindos olhos castanhos. Bella não estava pronta para me amar.

Eu era seu amigo. Era isso que eu significava para ela no momento, e eu não poderia arriscar. Enquanto ela quisesse, era isso que ela teria.

Além do mais, quem eu era para ela? Eu não era digno do amor puro que ela eventualmente daria para o cara que escolheria pra compartilhar sua vida. Por Deus, quem está dizendo que esse cara poderia ser eu?

Me custou muito não olhar em sua direção quando ela entrou na cozinha. Meu coração se acelerou quando ela chegou, e eu finalmente entendi o que aquilo significava – que meu coração pertencia a ela, e batia _apenas_ por ela.

Eu tinha deixado a mesa do café da manhã como um verdadeiro maricas e subi para o meu quarto, a fim de tomar um banho e me preparar para o meu dia. Achei difícil apenas sentar ali e observá-la conversar, comer... ou até mesmo respirar. Eu queria estar perto dela, ser a pessoa que ela necessitava, quem ela confiasse, quem risse com ela...

Deus, como eu fui idiota. Senti minha mão correr pelos meus cabelos pela enésima vez, porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas consequências do que eu tinha sido e feito.

Eu tinha me apaixonado pela minha vizinha. Como isso aconteceu? Apanhei a fotografia que ficava em cima da minha cômoda, e a analisei mais de perto.

Nós seis estávamos juntos como sempre, só que desta vez, eu tinha meu braço ao redor de Bella. Isto foi antes de eu ir adiante e arruinar tudo com a aposta que fiz com Rose. Aqueles eram apenas Bella e eu. Pura e simplesmente.

Mesmo assim ela era linda. Eu não posso acreditar que não tenha visto isso mais cedo. Eu ouvia as pessoas comentarem, mas não a enxergava da mesma forma. Eu via beleza, inocência, confiabilidade – mas, acima de tudo, eu sentia como se pudesse ver Bella como ela realmente era... eu podia ver a sua alma.

Me encontrei sorrindo debilmente para a fotografia. Esta era a única que nós tínhamos. Eu desejava que nós tivéssemos tirado mais fotos, e só então eu poderia nos enxergar com realmente éramos. Mas agora eu não podia voltar atrás, nem mesmo se quisesse.

Como o idiota que estava me tornando, rapidamente dei um beijo no portarretratos no lugar onde Bella estava, e o coloquei de volta na cômoda.

Um dia, eu seria capaz de contar a ela. Mas até que esse dia chegasse, até que eu finalmente visse que ela estava pronta pra mim, eu iria esperar. Quem sabe, ela poderia encontrar alguém melhor do que eu jamais poderia ser.

Ouvi alguém pigarreando atrás de mim, e me virei rápido. Ali, parados à porta, estavam Alice... e Carlisle.

_Merda. Era o que eu precisava. Será que eles viram o que eu fiz? Por favor, me diga que eles não me viram beijar a foto da Bella._

"Vocês não bateram, não? Pelo que me lembro, a porta estava fechada."

"Mas não trancada. Acho que, se você quisesse privacidade, deveria ter chaveado."

"E isso realmente teria te impedido, Alice?"

Ela riu. "Não, acho que não. Se eu estivesse determinada o suficiente, eu ainda teria entrado."

Suspirei e passei a mão pela minha testa. "Ok, agora fale antes que eu te expulse do meu quarto."

Alice me encarou por um bom tempo antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente e sorrir tristonha. "Eu só quis dar uma olhada em você, ver se estava tudo bem."

"E por que eu não estaria ok? É claro que estou bem. Estou melhor do que isso. O mundo é maravilhoso, Alice. Está feliz agora?"

Me senti mal por me deixar levar pelo meu sarcasmo. Eu sabia que Alice só estava tentando ser prestativa, mas às vezes um homem precisa apenas se chafurdar na depressão que era a sua vida.

"Não, eu não estou. E tenho a sensação que irá demorar muito até que eu esteja feliz. Eu só... eu só quero que você consiga aquilo que deseja. Você sempre fez isso antes... sempre foi atrás do que desejava. Não entendo porque não o faz agora."

Fitei Carlisle, que me olhava diretamente nos olhos. Tive o pressentimento de que os dois sabiam o que estava acontecendo comigo... mesmo sem eu ter dito em voz alta.

"Não é tão fácil assim. Às vezes, a coisa que você mais deseja não quer você também... não te percebe da mesma maneira. Então o que eu devo fazer, Alice? Carlisle?"

Carlisle se voltou para Alice e sussurrou, "Poderia me deixar a sós com Edward, Alice? Desça e mantenha todos distraídos."

Quando Alice saiu, ele veio até mim e parou na minha frente. Eu não pude encará-lo. Eu não queria admitir a única fraqueza que eu possuía na minha armadura impenetrável.

"Edward... quando eu era mais jovem, eu tinha um amigo que dizia constantemente, 'Você pode levar o cavalo até a água, mas você não pode fazê-lo beber'."

Pensei nisso e sorri. "Já ouvi Jasper dizer isso."

"Bem, é um ditado popular do Sul... e eu tenho certeza de que ele o ouviu muitas vezes antes. E eu o recito pra você agora. Você pode apenas fazer a sua parte. Se... _alguém_ não está pronto para o que você está disposto a oferecer... a única coisa a ser feita é esperar."

Comecei a andar pelo quarto. "Deus, por que vocês se importam com isso?! Digo, é só de mim que estamos falando aqui. Eu não consigo entender por que você se importa tanto assim."

"Nós nos importamos porque nós queremos ver você feliz, Edward. Você acha que a sua mãe gosta de ver você com uma garota diferente a cada semana? Não acha que nós percebemos o quanto você está infeliz com elas? Por Deus, Edward, nós não somos cegos. Nós vemos como a B... como ela faz você se sentir. Você está muito diferente. Você sorri mais... ri mais... e nós conseguimos enxergar quanto amor você tem. A sua mãe, bem, ela está extremamente feliz, pra dizer o mínimo. Todos nós queremos apenas o que é melhor pra você."

Assenti, pensando no que ele havia dito. "Está certo, eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Mas eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar. Por favor, diga a todos que eu irei descer daqui a meia hora."

Senti a mão de Carlisle pousar em meu ombro, me dando um aperto reconfortante e ele saiu.

Então Alice e Carlisle sabiam. Espero que eles não digam nada a ninguém. Eu sei que todos seriam compreensivos... mas eu ainda tinha algumas pessoas para trazer para o meu lado... e uma delas era Rosalie. Só espero que eu consiga mudar o bastante para ser um homem melhor para Bella.

Eu tinha que tentar.

----

**BPOV**

Emmett e Jasper eram dois idiotas.

É sério, quando eles estão juntos, os seus QIs se jogam pela janela.

Não me entenda mal, eles não são burros de verdade. Só agem como se fossem quando ficam muito tempo juntos – e isso era o inferno, de tão irritante.

"Qual é, Jasper. Não estrague toda a diversão. Eu prometo que vou fazer valer o seu tempo..." Emmett dizia enquanto erguia suas sobrancelhas.

"Mas que por... Em, você é nojento."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando. Você é o único que rebola bonitinho. Eu não sabia dessa habilidade sua, mas já que você curte meninos, acho que posso te ajudar a encontrar um namorado. A menos que Edward seja o único com quem você..."

Vi um livro passar zunindo pela minha cabeça, indo na direção de Emmett. Ele ergueu o braço para proteger seu rosto, mas tinha sido por pouco.

"Droga, Jazz, qual é o seu problema?"

"Chega dessa coisa toda de gay. Eu não sou gay e duvido muito que Alice irá achar essa história engraçada."

Alice entrou na sala no exato segundo, sorrindo, e então falou. "O que eu não vou achar engraçado?"

"Que o Jasper aqui adoooora a companhia de jovens rapazinhos..."

"EMMETT!!"

"Ok, jovens _homens_. Mas tanto faz, eu continuo achando que ele só tem olhos para o Edward..."

Alice sorriu para Emmett e andou até ele, segurando seu rosto e baixando-o até o nível do seu, disse, "Por quê? Está com ciúmes? Você sabe que é tão desejável quanto Edward, não é, Em? Por mais que existam muitas garotas e rapazes que se joguem pra cima dele, com você não é diferente. Tenho certeza que Jasper adoooora você também..."

Ela largou o rosto dele e falou baixinho, "É claro, _se_ ele gostasse de homens." E então ela pulou no colo de Jasper e o beijou.

"Com ciúmes? Você acha que eu estou com ciúmes? Eu não sou ciumento!! Eu estou pouco me lixando se Jasper está ou não a fim de mim!"

"Eu não estou," Jasper acrescentou.

Rosalie suspirou e se levantou para sair da sala. "Bom, então se você não está com ciúmes, não aja como se estivesse. É sério, Emmett, você está parecendo uma criancinha. Se quer um homem para brincar, eu encontro um pra você. Sem necessidade de roubar o Jasper do Edward..."

Rosalie então correu, com Jasper nos seus calcanhares. "Rose! Eu não estou a fim do Edward!!"

Alice foi junto, me deixando sozinha com Emmett. Depois do que aconteceu e do silêncio que se seguiu, não me segurei e caí na gargalhada.

Emmett me encarou como se eu tivesse endoidecido, mas logo estava rindo tanto quanto eu. Em pouco tempo estávamos os dois dobrados sobre o sofá, rindo das conversas insanas que a família dele tinha o hábito de ter.

"Já acabou agora? Eu não acredito que você... está rindo às minhas custas."

Prendi a respiração, pois só assim eu teria condições de responder. "E por que não? Você ri de mim o tempo todo."

"É, mas porque é com você. Eu sou diferente."

"Ugh!" Peguei uma almofada e bati em seu braço com ela. "Isso não é legal, Em."

"É, eu sei. Me desculpe. Mas eu não estou irritado de verdade, considerando que ganhei duzentos dólares ontem à noite."

_Nossa... ele conseguiu dinheiro ontem à noite? Como ele...? Oh, é. A aposta. SIM!! É hora de cortar as asinhas dele e pegar a grana..._

"Do que você está falando, Em? Você perdeu o dinheiro, e de forma justa."

"Umm... Não, querida. Eu não perdi. Eu perguntei pessoalmente a todos que participaram da aposta se você os beijou, e todos falharam... miseravelmente, posso acrescentar."

_Mas isso não está certo. Edward me beijou... na cozinha. Nós dividimos aquela linda dança e aquele beijo..._

Meu estômago fez o seu habitual rodopio e eu ignorei, escolhendo me concentrar apenas em Emmett.

"Como assim? Edward..."

"Sim, eu perguntei a ele... e ele admitiu a derrota, também. Você é uma garota difícil, hein, Bellinha?"

_Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? Ele mentiu... e não apenas isso, ele deixou Emmett ficar com o seu dinheiro. O que isso significa? A aposta era sobre mim... e ele basicamente havia dito que não chegou nem à primeira base comigo. Edward não podia ter feito isso por mim... Edward não se importava com nada além de ser o primeiro em tudo. Então por quê...?_

"Bella? Yoo-hoo... Bella?!"

Emmett acenava suas mãos freneticamente na frente do meu rosto, pois pelo visto eu tinha saído do ar. "O quê?"

"Eu disse que você não sabe nem da melhor parte ainda. Eu vou usar esse dinheiro pra levar todo mundo ao shopping!"

"Shopping? Emmett, você ODEIA fazer compras. EU odeio fazer compras. Por Deus, _Jasper e Edward_ odeiam o shopping. Por que diabos você vai nos torturar desse jeito?"

Ele sorriu enquanto colocava seu braço em volta dos meus ombros e nós saíamos da sala. Eu não fazia ideia de onde estávamos indo, mas parece que eu não tinha muita escolha. Seu aperto de aço me impedia de fugir pra qualquer lugar.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... tudo depende de ONDE você vai e DO QUE você compra..."

De repente, o abraço de Emmett não se parecia mais com uma demonstração de camaradagem. Ele _estava mesmo_ me impedindo de sair correndo.

"O que você quer dizer? Ai meu Deus, onde nós estamos indo?"

"Ao Toys R Us*."

"Oh, certo. Então não deve ser tão ruim..."

"À loja ADULTA do Toys R Us."

_Merda._

* * *

As próximas horas passaram rápido demais para o meu gosto. Acabei voltando pra casa pra tomar um banho, mudar de roupa e descansar; e só quando a minha ausência completou três horas, as garotas desconfiaram que algo não estava bem.

Depois que fui forçada a retornar à casa dos Cullen, tomei o cuidado para me manter ocupada, bem longe do relógio. As garotas e eu assistimos muita TV enquanto os meninos faziam sabe-se lá o quê. Edward e eu conversamos um pouco, brincamos, mas de alguma forma eu tinha a impressão de que ele se mantinha afastado de mim. Não fisicamente, mas as suas emoções... elas estavam muito bem protegidas – e era isto que me preocupava.

"Muito bem. Todo mundo pronto? Temos muito que fazer." O rosto de Emmett estava radiante e ansioso.

"O quê? Já?"

"Sim. Esta parece ser uma boa hora pra irmos. Eu quero voltar a tempo de usar alguns dos brinquedinhos que comprar para a Rose."

"Eu também." Jasper passou por debaixo do braço de Emmett – que estava apoiado na porta – para chegar até Alice.

Todos nós levantamos para nos aprontar pra sair. Edward disse, "Bom... Acho que é hora de ir às compras de brinquedos com o Emmett. Todos irão se aventurar por conta própria."

"Aonde nós vamos?"

Todo mundo se virou para a porta, e, para o meu choque, Carlisle e Esme estavam parados lá também.

"Oh não, só pode ser brincadeira!" Jasper falou baixinho. Obviamente, ele estava um pouco mais que irritado.

"NÓS... não vamos a nenhum lugar. Nós... estamos saindo." Edward gesticulava com seus braços para indicar a diferença entre os "nós" que ele usava. Mas isto ainda não deteve Esme.

"Poxa, gente! O Carlisle e eu não fazemos nada com vocês há séculos. Deixem a gente ir junto! Será divertido!"

_Oh não, não será divertido. Será vergonhoso. Especialmente se eu tiver que ver Carlisle com um vibrador extra-grande... ou se eu tiver que ver Esme comprando alguma coisa suspeita._

_Não, nada divertido. Tortura._

"Não desta vez, mãe." Emmett colocou seus braços em volta dela enquanto tentava convencê-la... muito parecido com o que um pai faria com sua filhinha. "Olha... nós somos um grupo muito sossegado. Nós amamos os dois, e vocês sabem disso. MAS lamento dizer que eu terei de barrar a ida de vocês ao sex-shop com a gente. Isso não é nada legal. Vai contra o regulamento de conduta dos pais!!"

"Oh... então é pra lá que vocês vão?" Carlisle pôs a mão sob o queixo, assimilando a informação. "Então deviam ter dito antes! Escutem, vocês sabem que nós temos uma conta por lá, não sabem? É só colocar todos os gastos nela, e nós pagaremos quando a fatura chegar. Digam à Lisa que Carlisle e Esme os enviaram. Ela irá tratá-los bem."

"Aposto que sim." Jasper resmungou.

"Ok... eu não sei se acho isso perturbador ou engraçado... então fico com o engraçado. Agora, se vocês nos dão licença, nós temos algumas compras a fazer."

E com isso Emmett saiu e nós o seguimos, rumando para a porta da frente. Assim que todos subiram no jipe e ele deu a partida, Alice foi a primeira a falar.

"Vocês sabem que eu amo os pais de vocês... mas CARAMBA!! Eles são meio depravados, não é?"

Rose riu. "E por que é que você acha que nós mantemos distância? Foi pela _nossa_ sanidade... e não pela deles."

Sem querer me envolver no assunto, fiquei em silêncio até chegarmos ao edifício de tijolos. Agora sim, eu tinha a primeira noção de como um lugar assim parecia. Eu sempre havia imaginado um prédio escuro, sujo e repugnante, perfeito pra quem desejava se esconder. Eu até mesmo estava esperando encontrar velhos assustadores e asquerosos, também.

Mas não era nada disso. O interior da galeria era bem iluminado, e não parecia com nada do que eu tinha imaginado. Claro, havia vibradores, chicotes e vídeos por todo o lugar, mas tirando isso, parecia muito com qualquer outra loja. Havia algumas pessoas lá dentro também, algumas delas eram casais, procurando por diversos itens.

"Não é tão ruim assim."

"Diferente do que você imaginou, hein?" O olhar convencido de Rose não passou despercebido por mim.

"Muito bem, senhoritas... o que nós estamos esperando? A loja nos chama!" Alice pegou minha mão enquanto encarávamos todas as mercadorias nos corredores.

Aquilo era _incrível_, pra dizer o mínimo. Havia vibradores e dildos que ocupavam duas ou até mesmo três prateleiras inteiras! Alguns deles eram feitos em cores bonitas e vibrantes, enquanto outros imitavam com perfeição os pênis reais. Eu não conseguia decidir de qual gostava mais.

"Alice, olha só pra esse!" Rose ergueu aquela enorme versão de membro masculino acima de sua cabeça, para que todos pudessem dar uma olhada. E não foi de grande ajuda o fato de ela estar na _ponta_ do corredor, e nós estarmos na outra ponta. Meu rosto pegou fogo quando vi que os outros fregueses olharam pra ela também.

"Santo Deus! Rose, você vai comprar isso?"

"Não, eu já tenho o meu real pra brincar. Só pensei que talvez você quisesse... sabe, já que o Jasper..."

Tive que rir da loira. Mas Alice, por outro lado, não achou nada divertido. "Do que diabos você está falando? Quer que eu comece a falar sem parar sobre como o seu irmão é grande, grosso e maravilhosamente duro quando fica perto de mim? Ou quando ele está dentr..."

Belisquei o braço de Alice. "Alice, cala a boca!! As pessoas estão te ouvindo..."

"Eu sei que elas conseguem me ouvir. E não tô nem aí! Estou falando _com a Rose_ sobre como Jasper é incrivelmente..."

"Eca! Ok, perua. Agora chega de falar, antes que eu vá até aí e te amordace... e não do jeito divertido!"

Alice riu e obedeceu. Nós continuamos a olhar todos os itens, quando um em particular chamou a minha atenção. O peguei para dar uma checada mais de perto.

_Que bizarro... por que esse dildo tem duas cabeças?_

Edward apareceu do nada atrás de mim, e falou, "O que você tem aí?"

Eu pulei um dois metros, já que não o tinha escutado se aproximar. "Mas que porra! Você me assustou!" Rapidamente coloquei o monstro de duas cabeças de volta na prateleira. "Não é nada, eu só estava olhando."

Ele sorriu pra mim e pegou o objeto de volta, o examinando. "Bella, você sabe pra quê isso serve?"

Engoli em seco e sacudi a cabeça. Ver Edward parado ali, com um pênis falso na mão, estava me deixando toda quente e incomodada... E isso não é uma coisa estranha pra se sentir?

"Isto é um vibrador de duas entradas, para garotas que gostam de se divertir..." Ele olhou pra mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que a compreensão me alcançasse.

_Vibrador de duas entradas... para garotas..._

Tudo o que eu tive de fazer foi imaginar aquela engenhoca nas mãos de Rosalie, com Alice na frente dela, e eu soube imediatamente para quê servia. Não pude evitar ficar vermelha, e Edward riu de mim.

"Vejo que você entendeu."

"Sim, e obrigada por esclarecer as coisas pra mim."

Ele permaneceu ali com aquilo em suas mãos, olhando para mim... esperando.

"O quê?"

"Bom... eu só estava imaginando... Você vai querer?"

Meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça enquanto minha boca abria e fechava igual a um peixinho. "Não. Não, eu absolutamente não quero isso. O que é que eu iria fazer com um negócio desses?"

Ele riu. "Oh, eu acho que você sabe _exatamente_ o que fazer com ele."

Sacudi minha cabeça de novo, recusando veementemente, quando Alice se aproximou de nós.

"Edward, larga esse dildo e me ajuda a colocar isso aqui."

Nós dois olhamos para o que ela estava segurando.

_Puta merda..._

"Minha nossa, Alice. Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado..."

"Só cala a boca, Edward, e coloca isso em mim."

"Isso é o que eu acho que é?"

"E no que você está pensando?" Alice perguntou docemente enquanto Edward se abaixava e começava a prender as tiras nas costas dela. Ele abafava o riso.

Idiota.

"Bem, eu não sei. Parece um pênis preso em uma espécie de cinto que o Edward está colocando em você, então você pode andar por aí com um pinto... falso?"

Aquilo soou mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa, e eu nunca me senti mais boba do que naquele momento. Que lugar era esse? E mais, que diabos era _aquilo_?! Por que Alice estava usando aquele troço?

Ela riu da minha tentativa fraquinha de tentar identificar o que ela usava. "É chamado de _cintaralho**_, Bella. As garotas usam isso para poderem transar entre si, e as mulheres com namorados bi também podem aproveitar, é claro."

"Certo... E por que você está com isso em público? Alice, você vai chamar muito a atenção!"

Ela me ignorou totalmente, indo testar as tiras em volta das suas coxas. Eu tinha que admitir, Alice estava hilária. Ela era tão pequenininha, que a proporção do dildo pendente entre as suas pernas não combinava em nada com o seu tamanho. E, além disso, Alice estava andando por aí com um pênis do meio das pernas. _Isso já diz tudo_!

"Edward, você já está quase pronto aí? Nós precisamos nos apressar."

"Sim, estou pronto." Ele finalmente se levantou e começou a rir quando a viu de frente.

"Posso saber o que você está planejando fazer?"

"Bom... Emmett está olhando alguns produtos na seção de sadomasoquismo. A Rose irá me ajudar a distraí-lo, e então..." Ela dançou o 'créu' com aqueles minúsculos quadris. "Uma pequena vingança pela provocação sobre o Jasper estar a fim de você."

Edward esfregou seu pescoço, desconfortável. "O que não é verdade."

Alice o encarou, sorrindo, e disse, "Claro."

Ela saiu antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, e nós não pudemos fazer outra coisa senão segui-la. Emmett estava prestes a levar o troco de Alice, e eu tinha que ver para acreditar naquilo.

Vi quando Alice fez um sinal para Rosalie, que estava perto de Emmett. Rose se virou para ele e esfregou seu braço.

"Hey, amor... eu não consigo pegar um par de algemas que eu quero dessa pilha ali... Elas estão todas misturadas, mas eu quero uma específica. Será que você não poderia, por favor, soltá-las pra mim?"

Emmett assentiu e se agachou para alcançar a prateleira mais baixa, seu traseiro virando um alvo fácil para Alice. Tive que colocar as mãos na frente da minha boca pra abafar o riso, e Edward também se divertia. Jasper estava parado mais ao longe, também assistindo, e ria para Alice mais do que se fosse ele quem aprontaria para o pobre, pobre Emmett.

A pequena Alice andou rápido e ficou atrás de Em, e depois de se ajustar ela começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem com os quadris. Eu não estava sendo capaz de segurar o riso por muito mais tempo, então afundei meu rosto no ombro de Edward. Ele então sacou seu celular e logo começou a gravar o que estava acontecendo. Jasper fez o mesmo.

Este seria um grande material para chantagem.

Finalmente, Alice gemeu, "Oh, Emmett... a sua bundinha é tããão apertada!"

Ele rapidamente se levantou e se virou, olhando para Alice... e seu maciço pênis falso.

"Mas que merda é essa?! Porra Alice, isso não é engraçado!!"

Só que era tarde demais. Todos nós estávamos rindo alto, e Edward e Jasper tinham tudo gravado nos seus celulares.

"Emmett, isso é muito engraçado!! Você só não vê a graça porque é a vítima!"

Ele olhou de novo para o pênis falso de Alice e lhe deu uma batida, então pegou Rosalie pela mão e os dois foram para a seção de vídeos. Eu não pude ouvir o que ele estava dizendo, mas soava mais como 'malditos pervertidos' e 'muito tempo'.

"Ok. Eu vou levar esse, então desamarre pra mim, Edward."

A encarei, de boca aberta. "Você vai levar? Pra quê?"

Alice olhou de volta pra mim como se eu tivesse um parafuso a menos. "É claro que até mesmo você sabe pra que isso é feito, não é?"

Assenti e olhei para o objeto ofensivo. "Mas pra que você quer?"

"Por diversão. Vem cá, Jazz, vamos ver o que essa loja tem pra nos oferecer."

Observei os dois saírem e continuei por uma outra seção, ainda sem comprar nada. Todos os outros já tinham suas mãos cheias. Bem, exceto por Edward.

"Não vai comprar nada, Edward?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e me deu um meio-sorriso, como se estivesse pensando na pergunta. Nós estávamos agora na seção de massagem erótica. Havia óleos de massagem, camisinhas com sabores, lubrificantes e todo o tipo de coisas. Eu estava estudando uma garrafa de óleo de massagem quando ele enfim respondeu.

"Eu estava pensando em levar esse tubo de K-Y aqui, para combinar com este plug que acho que vou comprar também."

Olhei para ele, confusa, me perguntando por que cargas d'água ele iria precisar de um lubrificante para um plug. "E o que esse plug faz? É algum tipo de vibrador?"

Ele riu e colocou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Você é tão inocente, Bella... Mas isso é uma das coisas que te torna única."

E isso foi tudo o que ele disse. Depois me deu as costas e se afastou. Fui abandonada mais confusa do que estava antes, e ele ainda não tinha respondido a minha pergunta.

"Ok, e o que isso significa? O que você quer com esse maldito plug? Eu não quero ser inocente; eu quero saber o que todo mundo faz! Não é esse o propósito desse acordo estúpido? Para você me ensinar tudo o que sabe?"

Edward se virou para me encarar, seus olhos de alguma forma tristes com o que eu disse.

"Você tem razão. É este todo o propósito dessa confusão em que nós estamos metidos. Que tolice a minha. Bem, o plug que eu estava falando é esse aqui."

Ele me mostrou um objeto pequeno e de forma engraçada. Ele parecia ser suave e macio, meio arredondado e com uma base triangular. Era... _peculiar_, no mínimo. O peguei e examinei, percebendo que não havia nenhum fio elétrico para plugar.

"Eu não entendo..."

"Isso é chamado de plug anal, Bella. Não é plugado em nenhuma parede, e não precisa também de nenhum tipo de eletricidade. Pelo menos, este modelo não precisa."

"Plug anal? Então, ele é colocado..."

"Na bunda."

Tratei logo de devolver o brinquedinho para ele. "Pode pegar de volta. Eu não posso nem imaginar pra quê alguém iria querer um negócio desses."

Edward riu e respondeu, "Bem, você o usa quando quer explorar outras áreas de prazer. É só inseri-lo, e ele supostamente te ajuda a 'se abrir', se me permite dizer. Deve facilitar para o cara que quiser..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendi! Eu só... não acho que eu vá conseguir fazer uma coisa dessas. Pelo visto você está saindo com uma garota muito aventureira, Edward."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Bom... Você está comprando isso pra alguém, presumo?"

Desta vez, ele riu alto. "Eu estava brincando, Bella. Pensei que você soubesse o que isso era, mas pelo visto não, então o tiro saiu pela culatra. Eu não tenho ninguém com quem usar isso."

Assenti enquanto continuávamos a percorrer os corredores. Desta vez, passando pela seção de sadomasoquismo. Fiquei chocada por ter chegado até esta área, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava intrigada. Encontrei chicotes, correntes, algemas e cordas. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não fiquei curiosa sobre como todas aquelas coisas funcionavam, mas o meu interesse maior era sobre outro assunto...

"Se você tivesse alguém para usar aquilo, e ela estivesse disposta a tentar..."

"Sim."

Ele nem mesmo hesitou. Não tive certeza se estávamos falando da mesma coisa.

"Você está falando do plug anal, certo?" Ele perguntou.

"É."

Edward assentiu e continuou andando. Ele pegou um brinquedo que dizia 'chicote de equitação', deu uma boa olhada, colocou de volta no lugar e continuou a andar. Eu ainda não sabia se deveria estar aturdida pela sua declaração ou não.

"Você já..."

"Não. Eu nunca fui tão íntimo de uma garota a ponto de ir tão longe. Isso é algo que deve ser compartilhado entre duas pessoas que confiam uma na outra completamente. Apesar do que muitos costumam pensar, a pessoa realmente se abre para a outra. Confia plenamente. E eu nunca cheguei nesse ponto com ninguém."

Me virei para encará-lo. Algo dentro de mim estava me obrigando a parar e encará-lo. Ele parecia tão vulnerável neste momento... O Edward arrogante, o Sabe-Tudo que usava seus conhecimentos para levar as garotas pra cama havia desaparecido. E no seu lugar estava uma pessoa que parecia querer encontrar alguém para chamar de seu. Podem me chamar de louca, mas neste momento, eu não pude ter ficado mais comovida com a sua vulnerabilidade.

Ele me fitou, confuso por eu estar ali parada só encarando. Será que eu, no futuro, poderia ser a garota a compartilhar aquela primeira vez com ele? Admito que a ideia não era muito apelativa, mas talvez nós pudéssemos tentar? Sacudi minha cabeça, tentando clareá-la. _O que eu estava pensando?_ Certamente, a dor física que eu teria de aguentar iria superar o prazer... mas então, por que as pessoas faziam isso, se esse era o caso?

"Bella? Você está bem?"

"Sim. Edward, você confia em mim? Digo, você confia tanto assim em mim?"

Ele me fitou perplexo. "É claro que confio. A questão é, _você_ confia em mim?"

"Sempre."

Sorri para ele e mudei de assunto, assustada demais para ir mais fundo. Olhei para mais além e vi Rosalie no próximo corredor, encarando um vídeo com muito desgosto.

"Vamos ver o que a Rose está fazendo."

Ele assentiu e me seguiu. Eu olhei para o vídeo que estava chamando a atenção de Rose, e quase ri. A sua cabeça se ergueu para nos encarar e ela disse, "Vocês conseguem acreditar nessa merda? É uma fantasia sobre uma colegial com seu uniforme. Saia xadrez curtinha, camisa branca, um pirulito na boca e os cabelos presos numa trança. Eu VIVO tudo isso na vida real! Caramba, por esses preços, eu consigo fazer meu próprio filme pornô e me tornar uma estrela... enriquecer e levar uma vida de rainha!"

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. "Uhh... Rose? Você _já é_ rica e leva uma vida boa. Você tem mais dinheiro do que possivelmente precisa. Do que diabos está falando, então?"

Rosalie colocou o filme de volta e suspirou. "É, você está certo. Acho que foi só o calor do momento falando. Mas ainda assim, vocês não acham que eu posso fazer um trabalho melhor do que essa idiota aqui? Digo, a garota nem mesmo é sensual!!"

"Aww, baby... ninguém se compara a você! Você transborda uma sensualidade natural, que nem é culpa delas não conseguirem se comparar..."

Edward rolou seus olhos para Emmett enquanto nós os seguíamos para a frente da loja. Alice e Jasper já estavam lá, pagando pelas compras.

"Você não vai levar nada, Bella?"

"Oh... umm, bem, veja... eu pensei em..."

Rose deu um risinho e olhou para Alice. "Viu? Eu disse que ela não pegaria nada."

"Tudo bem. Eu tenho uma coisinha pra ela aqui. O Edward não é o único que pode te dar um vibrador, Bellinha!"

O caixa olhou pra mim, e se eu pudesse morrer de vergonha, eu teria caído durinha.

"Alice!! Eu não preciso..."

"Confie em mim... esse brinquedinho aqui irá fazer coisas que você só viu em sonhos!!"

Suspirei e deixei que ela comprasse aquela maldita coisa, então todo mundo poderia dar o fora dali. Quando chegamos em casa, disse à todos que já iria dormir, sob o pretexto de uma dor de cabeça.

* * *

Depois de um rápido jantar e um banho, me encontrei em meu quarto, deitada em minha cama e me sentindo muito insatisfeita. Eu sabia o que havia de errado. Eu estava excitada. Total e completamente enlouquecida. Pensei no vibrador ainda dentro do pacote em cima do meu armário, mas pra ser sincera, não era o que eu queria.

Eu queria _Edward_. Eu queria a coisa real... o seu corpo com o meu, a sua respiração no meu pescoço, a sua voz me falando todo o tipo de sacanagem...

_Seria muito ruim se eu ligasse pra ele? É claro que ele ainda estava acordado! Mas nós temos escola amanhã... você não deveria ficar acordada até tão tarde.. Aww! Dane-se. Onde está o meu celular??_

Me sentei na cama e logo encontrei o número dele na minha agenda. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e apertei o botãozinho verde, esperando que o convite não soasse muito desesperado.

O primeiro bip soou, e assim que ele terminou, ouvi um toque muito próximo. Minha cabeça se virou para a porta quando ouvi o bip pela segunda vez e, de novo, um eco do lado de fora do quarto. Rapidamente corri até lá e escancarei a porta.

E como eu suspeitava, lá estava Edward, com uma expressão tipo "animal acuado" no rosto.

"Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele esfregou a parte de trás da nuca, sem jeito, e respondeu. "Bem... por que você está me ligando?"

Corei. "Eu perguntei primeiro."

Ele suspirou e falou. "Você vai me deixar entrar, ou eu vou ter que esperar por um convite formal?"

"Oh, claro. Entre."

O puxei para dentro e fechei a porta. Quando me virei, ele já estava deitado em minha cama, com suas pernas abertas, a cabeça apoiada sobre suas mãos. Vendo ele assim... transbordando sensualidade, luxúria... me fez entender _exatamente_ o por quê da sua visita. Nossa, eu estava ligando pelo mesmo motivo! O meu corpo sabia o que ele queria... e eu não iria negar mais nada.

"Bella..."

Isto foi o máximo que ele conseguiu dizer antes de eu andar rapidamente até a minha cama e me jogar. Me sentei em seu colo, minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Seu corpo se endireitou para me pegar e seus braços me envolveram, suas mãos esfregando minhas costas de cima a baixo enquanto sua boca atacava a minha.

"Edward... me desculpe... mas eu não posso esperar..."

"Não se desculpe, Bella. Porra, eu não pude parar de pensar em você o dia inteiro..."

"Que bom... então não fui só eu."

Empurrei meu corpo contra o seu, o forçando a deitar enquanto montava em cima dele completamente. Suas mãos foram rápidas a tirar minha camiseta, que foi imediatamente descartada no chão.

"Bella... você é tão linda. Você é..."

"Shhh... sem conversas, Edward. Só tire as suas roupas."

Ele assentiu e se sentou para tirar a camiseta. Rapidamente me desfiz da calça de pijama e calcinhas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tirava as calças e boxers. Montei nele de novo, só que desta vez, nossos corpos nus se tocavam completamente. Me inclinando, o beijei na boca, meu cabelo caindo ao redor do seu rosto como uma cortina.

Nós dois gememos com a sensação de contato, e a sua mão se prendeu nos meus cabelos. Rolei meus quadris sobre a sua ereção, e pude sentir exatamente como eu estava molhada pra ele. Desse jeito, eu não iria aguentar muito mais tempo...

"Edward... eu quero..."

"O que? O que você quer? Bella, me diga, e eu darei pra você. _Tudo_ o que você quiser... é seu."

Me afastei para olhá-lo nos olhos, e notei que sua expressão estava saudosa, cheia de desejo... e outra coisa que eu não conseguia identificar. A sua declaração chamou a minha atenção... Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando... mas tinha a impressão de que se tratava de algo mais profundo do que apenas sexo.

Mas ainda assim, a única coisa que eu queria, que eu _precisava_, era ele... o seu corpo me preenchendo novamente. Eu queria reviver a sensação, aquele sentimento sem precedentes.

"Dentro. Eu preciso de você dentro. Por favor..."

Seus olhos mudaram novamente, e desta vez ele nos girou, então eu fiquei sob seu corpo. O seu olhar era... _selvagem_, e eu estava excitada.

"Você quer que eu te fôda, Bella? É isso o que você quer?"

"Sim!"

"Então peça... eu preciso ouvir você dizendo isso."

"Me... me fode, Edward, por favor! Me possua..."

Com um movimento repentino, ele me penetrou. A princípio foi um choque, mas não foi doloroso. Certamente nada do que eu tinha sentido ontem. Ele permaneceu quieto, e por um momento a suavidade retornou em seus olhos enquanto ele me encarava.

"Você está bem?"

"Ótima... perfeita. Agora, _me fode_." Ordenei.

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram quando a determinação retornou. Agarrei firmemente em seus ombros enquanto seu corpo se chocava contra o meu. Minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas e ele grunhiu, demonstrando que gostava da sensação.

Edward continuou a me fitar, e a sensação que tive quando olhei em seu rosto foi indescritível. Os seus grunhidos e gemidos eram por minha causa, pelo que _eu_ estava fazendo com ele... e aquilo me excitou ainda mais do que eu pensei ser possível.

"Edward... não para. Eu sinto..."

"O que você sente?"

"Eu sinto que... eu vou..."

"Você vai gozar, Bella? É isso o que você está sentindo?"

Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, já estava gritando "Edward! Putamerda! Mais forte!"

Seus olhos se fecharam com força e a sua cabeça caiu para trás enquanto seus quadris se movimentavam com força. "Porra, Bella!"

Meu estômago se contraiu, e assim que me permiti, estava gritando seu nome. O corpo dele se tencionou sobre o meu, sua respiração saindo pesadamente.

Depois de alguns minutos o corpo de Edward caiu sobre o meu, sua cabeça descansando na curva do meu pescoço. Meus braços o envolveram, e meus dedos brincaram com o seu cabelo.

"Bella... eu não machuquei você, machuquei?"

Suspirei, já sonolenta. "Não, não mesmo. Foi tão bom... Eu nunca soube que poderia ser assim..."

Edward rolou de cima de mim e se ajeitou ao meu lado, esticando seu braço para que eu pudesse me aconchegar. Ele pegou os cobertores e nos cobriu, o calor dos nossos corpos irradiando sob o tecido.

A sua mão livre acariciou meus cabelos, e meus olhos começaram a se fechar sozinhos. Ouvi o som do coração de Edward e não pude evitar imaginar o que as batidas estavam dizendo... Edward havia perdido tanto tempo negando que possuía qualquer sentimento... e eu me perguntei se ele não iria mudar nunca.

Senti o que parecia ser um beijo na minha cabeça, e bocejei uma vez mais antes de sussurrar, "Não vá."

Pode ter sido produto da minha imaginação, mas poderia jurar que ouvi Edward responder, "Nunca."

Se eu tivesse força suficiente no meu corpo, eu teria rido. Mas ao invés disso, me apertei ainda mais contra ele enquanto o sono me alcançava.

* * *

Toys R Us_*- É uma empresa multinacional norte-americana responsável por uma rede internacional de cerca de 1.500 lojas de brinquedos._

_**NT**: Sim, se a Toys R Us vende _brinquedos,_ uma loja de "brinquedos pra adultos" seria uma versão que vende materiais eróticos. Isso... s__ex-shop__. Não que a Toy R Us tenha uma rede de __sex-shops__. NÃO! ...mas vocês entenderam o sentido, né?_

Cintaralho_** - __http:// .org/wiki/Strap-on_dildo (quer ver que vão podar o meu link? se quiserem saber o que é um cintaralho, vão no WIKIPEDIA e procurem lá!)

* * *

_**NT: Okay.. mais UM capítulo e nós ficamos presas no mesmo ponto em que a fic original! Pelos meus cálculos, no dia 10 de abril trago pra vocês o capítulo 34 (TEEENSO), e então só nos restará esperar a autora atualizar. Vamos ter que aguentar firme!**

**Até lá, amoras :***


	35. The Kill

**Esclarecimento: Eu não possuo direito nenhum sobre Twilight e nem sobre Bitter Sweet Symphony... mas a tradução de Sinfonia Agridoce é minha, e se pudesse, ROBSTEN também seria meu *-*  
**

**N/T: Okay. Finalmente chegamos ao capítulo derradeiro, encostadinho com a postagem original. Todos os agradecimentos e melancolia eu deixo pra nota do final, pode ser? Vou deixar agora vocês lerem sossegadas e sofrer com o nosso amado Edward. Sim, eu disse sofrer.**

**Dicas da trilha ao longo do capítulo, links pra download no meu perfil.  
**

**Segurem seus corações, amoras.

* * *

**

Música: The Kill, 30 Seconds to Mars

_**Come break me down**_

_Venha me destruir_

_**Bury me, bury me**_

_Me enterre, me enterre_

_**I am finished with you**_

_Eu terminei com você_

_**Look in my eyes**_

_Olhe nos meus olhos_

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

_Você está me matando, me matando_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_Tudo o que eu queria era você_

_**I tried to be someone else**_

_Eu tentei ser outra pessoa_

_**But nothing seemed to change**_

_Mas nada pareceu mudar_

_**I know now this is who I really am inside**_

_E eu sei agora, isto é quem eu realmente sou_

_**Finally found myself**_

_Finalmente me encontrei_

_**Fighting for a chance**_

_Lutando por uma chance_

_**I know now this is who I really am**_

_Agora sei quem eu realmente sou

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Quem quer que tenha dito que o tempo voa quando você está se divertindo, certamente não sabia o que estava dizendo. O tempo voa, não importa o quanto você deseje que ele passe devagar... ou pare completamente.

Já estávamos no dia 31 de dezembro... véspera de Ano Novo. Lembrei das últimas semanas e percebi quantas mudanças haviam acontecido... em mim, na minha família, na Bella.

Deus, Bella... Eu não conseguia reconhecer a garota tímida que ela era em agosto. Era impressionante o que alguns meses conseguiam fazer com uma pessoa. Eu ainda adorava a sua companhia imensamente, mas a garota que tinha medo de conseguir um lugar ao sol havia sumido, e no seu lugar estava uma mulher que gostava de expressar tudo o que ela queria... especialmente na cama. Não havia nenhuma desvantagem nesse aspecto.

Agora era totalmente desolador vê-la na escola. James havia recuperado o tempo perdido e agora corria atrás dela, e Bella aproveitava cada minuto de tudo isso. O seu rosto se iluminava como uma maldita árvore de Natal quando ele estava por perto... Como eu disse, desolador.

Mas, independentemente disso, eu estava em um dilema. Estava claro que Bella não tinha nenhum sentimento por mim. Bem, outro além do sexual. Isto não deveria me surpreender, na verdade, já que fui eu quem a ajudou a mudar assim. Ela confiou em mim, ela tinha me dito isso tantas vezes antes e eu acreditei nela. O problema era que ela não me amava... só que eu a amo tanto, mas tanto, que dói. E eu percebi, nestas últimas semanas, que eu não poderia viver sem ela... e isso significava que eu não poderia arriscar perder a nossa amizade. Se eu contasse tudo, Bella fugiria de mim como o diabo foge da cruz, e eu não poderia fazer isso.

Ela confiou em mim.

Além do mais, eu não conseguia tirar o seu rosto da minha cabeça quando James vinha perguntar por ela. Foi nisto que ela esteve trabalhando nestes últimos meses... e eu simplesmente não poderia lhe tirar isso.

Ela confiou em mim.

Era horrível ter uma consciência. Eu estava me dando muito bem, não ligando para ninguém além de mim... e no instante em que abri meu coração novamente, acabei me ferrando. _Mas você não abriu realmente o seu coração, Edward... É claro que você a deixou entrar, mas você não se expôs totalmente para ela... Você não arriscou nada ainda..._

Ok, então a minha consciência tinha um bom argumento. Mas ainda assim, eu sabia que no momento que me abrisse e deixasse que ela soubesse de tudo, ela iria me rejeitar. E este era um pensamento com o qual eu não conseguiria lidar. Eu tive coisas em minhas mãos que eu havia amado... e elas foram arrancadas de mim. O que aconteceria se Bella também fosse embora?

Estremeci com o pensamento. Pensar em Bella só fazia eu me lembrar da nossa noite juntos. Nós tivemos outra discussão depois de uma noite de sexo intenso. Fechei meus olhos e voltei às lembranças, pela terceira vez desde que havia acordado...

_**- Flashback -**_

"_Mais fundo, Edward."_

"_Eu não quero te machucar..."_

"_Você não vai. Porra, eu só quero sentir você..."_

"_Se você tem certeza..."_

_Bella estava ajoelhada a minha frente, seu traseiro empinado. Empurrei ainda mais meus quadris, até que o rosto dela estava esmagado contra o colchão._

"_Abra bem as suas pernas pra mim, como uma boa garota..."_

_Ela choramingou, mas fez como pedi. Peguei suas mãos e as ergui, prendendo-as na cabeceira da cama._

"_É melhor você segurar firme, porque eu vou te foder mais forte do que nunca..."_

_E sem nenhum aviso, abri caminho para dentro dela, estocando fundo e com força. Bella era a melhor com quem eu já tinha ficado, e eu sabia que ela sempre seria. Havia alguma coisa nela que eu achava tão estimulante sexualmente, que eu sempre tinha que me concentrar para não gozar no instante que a penetrava._

"_Era isso o que você queria, uh? Você queria fundo e forte?"_

_Silêncio._

_Agarrei seus cabelos e os puxei gentilmente, virando seu rosto na minha direção._

"_Eu te fiz uma pergunta. Você irá me responder agora... a menos que queira que eu pare."_

"_Sim... oh Deus, eu quero fundo e forte..."_

_Satisfeito com a sua resposta, agarrei a cabeceira a minha frente e a usei para me impulsionar para frente, me enterrando em Bella com a força e brutalidade que ela desejava._

_Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava daquilo... a sensação do seu sexo úmido, o som dos seus gemidos e arfadas, isso sem mencionar o som dos nossos corpos suados se encontrando, que estava se tornando demais para eu conseguir aguentar. Eu iria gozar logo, e sabia que Bella também estava quase lá._

"_Bella, amor, eu estou quase explodindo... goza comigo, vai."_

"_Sim... oh, sim..."_

_Senti suas paredes se contraírem ao meu redor, e foi tudo o que eu precisava. Meu corpo estremeceu violentamente em cima do dela. Fazia muito tempo que eu não transava dessa forma... isto era uma coisa que nunca pensei que Bella iria gostar de fazer. Mas eu estava começando a perceber que havia muito mais coisas nela que eu ainda não conhecia._

_Rolei para o lado e caí na cama, minhas pernas e costas completamente exaustas. Bella se endireitou ao meu lado e veio deitar junto a mim, como sempre fazíamos depois que transávamos. Aquilo havia se tornado um bom hábito._

"_Eu te machuquei?"_

_Vi quando ela sorriu sozinha. "Não... muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Me sinto muito mais relaxada agora."_

_A pele dela era tão macia... não pude me conter e passei meus dedos pelos seus ombros. O orgasmo que eu recém tinha experimentado tinha sido completamente alucinante. Eu sabia que levaria algum tempo até que o seu efeito passasse... E foi este o motivo para Bella escolher justamente este momento para abordar o assunto odioso comigo._

"_Edward?"_

"_Mmhhmm?"_

"_Eu amo estar tendo este tempo com você."_

"_Eu também, Bella, amor."_

_Senti quando ela assentiu, me puxando para mais perto. "Eu sei que você gosta, e é por isso que eu estava me perguntando... quando você vai colocar meu nome na sua lista?"_

_É... a euforia-pós-sexo-alucinante estava arruinada. Meu corpo se enrijeceu debaixo dela. Eu realmente, realmente não queria brigar agora. Caramba, nós recém fizemos sexo selvagem!! Mas mais uma vez, Bella tinha arquitetado tudo perfeitamente._

_Respirei fundo. "Bella..."_

"_Não, escuta. Me ouça só um minuto. Eu sei que você me disse não nas primeiras vezes que eu perguntei, mas realmente, fazer isso só seria benéfico pra você."_

_Não importava quantas vezes ela pedisse, eu não colocaria por nada nesse mundo o nome da Bella em minha lista, junto com os de vadias com quem transei sem razão. Mas ela não entendia isso. Para Bella, estar na lista era uma honra... uma honra que eu não estava disposto a conceder._

"_Como?"_

"_Bem... você tem mais garotas na sua lista do que James jamais terá! Eu posso ajudá-lo a conseguir o título que você tanto quer – e, de verdade, eu não me importo com meu nome. Por favor, Edward, significaria muito pra mim se eu estivesse nela..."_

_Eu não queria, de verdade, entrar em outra discussão com ela sobre esse assunto. Na última vez, ela não falou comigo por cinco dias... e aqueles foram os cinco dias mais longos da minha vida. Suspirei, sabendo que teria de tratar de tudo com calma – pelo menos, se eu quisesse ter uma boa noite de sono._

"_Olha, Bella..."_

_Ela se virou pra mim com o seu olhar 'Se disser não, eu te infernizo'._

"_Vou pensar no assunto, está bem? É o melhor que eu posso fazer no momento."_

_Suas feições relaxaram visivelmente, e ela se acomodou melhor ao meu lado. "Feito. Isso é tudo o que eu quero, de qualquer forma. Que você pense seriamente nisso."_

_Assenti, mas meu coração sabia que não havia maneira de colocá-la em minha lista. A parte mais difícil seria desapontá-la..._

_**- Fim do flashback –**_

Olhei para o relógio, decidindo que era melhor levantar logo antes que Alice viesse atrás de nós. Sendo véspera de Ano Novo, ela estava totalmente ligada no modo-festeira. E por mais que eu a amasse e gostasse dos feriados, os dois juntos podiam ser um tanto desgastantes.

Me virei para o lado e comecei a plantar beijos suaves pelos ombros que eu tanto amava... começando pelas duas pintinhas que ela tinha.

"Bella? Nós temos que levantar."

A ouvi suspirar, e soube que ela já estava acordando. "Vamos lá, amor. Você sabe que a Alice estará aqui logo, logo."

Ela se deitou de costas e eu beijei seu braço, fazendo meu caminho até o seu peito, rapidamente colocando seu mamilo em minha boca. Ela riu, tentando me afastar.

"Edward, para! Você sabe que eu tenho cócegas!"

Eu ri. "Eu sei. Mas você tem que levantar alguma hora."

Ela então se espreguiçou, com os lençóis mal cobrindo seu corpo. Eu estava prestes a atacar, quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Saiam da cama, vocês dois! Antes que eu mande Carlisle vir aqui!"

Zombei. "Vá em frente! Eu não..."

Senti um movimento ao meu lado, o que fez com que eu parasse no meio do discurso. Bella tinha saltado pra fora da cama tão rápido, que eu jurei que ela iria acabar tropeçando nos próprios pés.

"Oh, mas essa ameaça não foi realmente pra você! Eu _sei_ que você não tem vergonha na cara... Eu falei por causa da Bella." Alice gritou através da porta.

Bella aumentou o passo, pegando as suas roupas pelo chão. "Vamos lá, Edward! Levanta essa bunda daí! Você conhece a Alice... ela vai mandar o Carlisle aqui!"

Ri do brilhantismo do plano de Alice. Nada podia fazer Bella se mexer mais rápido do que a ameaça dos meus pais pegá-la nua na cama comigo... e nada podia fazer eu me mexer mais rápido do que ter Bella saindo da minha cama.

Assim que minhas calças estavam devidamente no lugar, Bella abriu a porta e chamou por Alice. A cabeça da fadinha apareceu em segundos.

"Bom trabalho, Ali. Irei te agradecer por isso mais tarde."

"Sem problema, meu amigo. Agora se apronte, enquanto levo a Bella e a visto. Temos um longo dia pela frente."

Bella virou sua cabeça em minha direção e me lançou um pequeno sorriso enquanto saía do meu quarto. Me escorei no portal e a observei entrando no quarto de Rose. Fiquei parado ali até a porta se fechar.

"Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo."

Pulei e me virei, ficando cara a cara com Rosalie.

"Puta merda, Rose! Você quase me fez enfartar aqui! Você não pode chegar de mansinho desse jeito!"

A sua expressão deveria ter me alertado sobre o seu humor. Ela não riu, sorriu, debochou... ela sequer me insultou. Na verdade, ela parecia muito pensativa – e só aquele fato já fazia meu coração bater quase duas vezes mais rápido.

"Edward... eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo."

Eu não teria parecido mais confuso nem mesmo se tentasse. Não fazia ideia sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Do que você está falando?"

Ela se virou para me encarar, seus olhos queimando nos meus.

"Sabe, você sempre tem sido muito seguro de si, e eu nunca duvidei de que você sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas agora... eu não posso deixar de imaginar se ainda é o caso."

Eu me sentia desconfortável conversando com ela. Era como se ela pudesse me ler melhor do que eu pensei. E aquilo me enervava.

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Eu não mudei, Rose. Sou exatamente a mesma pessoa. Só me faça um favor e não duvide de mim."

Eu sabia que estava sendo defensivo demais. E também sabia que ela não merecia esse tratamento. Me preparei para o contra-ataque... mas não houve nenhum. Tudo o que eu encontrei foi compreensão... e eu odiei isso. Rose não sabia _nada_ sobre a minha situação. Eu tinha _tudo_ sob controle. Eu tinha.

Ela balançou a cabeça e respondeu, "Ok." Então saiu antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Voltei para o meu quarto e fechei a porta. A conversa estranha que tive com Rosalie me deixou imaginando o que ela quis dizer. Eu era o mesmo Edward... sim, eu era. Claro que não estava mais envolvido com as garotas da escola, mas já era tempo de parar com aquilo, certo?

Certo.

Então por que eu ainda sentia que a conversa com Rose estava errada? Ela sabia de alguma coisa... não sei ao certo o quê, mas ela sabe.

Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça. Eu iria acabar fritando o meu cérebro de tanto pensar. Mas já tinha problemas suficientes com Bella. Não precisava acrescentar Rosalie na história.

Peguei algumas roupas limpas no meu guarda-roupa e fui tomar um banho. O dia estava recém começando, e eu já estava com a cabeça cheia. Espero que o resto do dia seja melhor do que acho que será.

* * *

Alice tinha sugerido pizza para o almoço. Eu não estava com humor para comer, mas ela insistiu e todo mundo acabou concordando. Ofereci carona para Bella, mas infelizmente a dupla imbatível não estava pronta para dividi-la. Então fui com os garotos até a pizzaria no jipe de Emmett.

"Ei, cara, hoje à noite vai ser incrível! Eu mal posso esperar pra essa festa começar." O sorriso de Emmett podia ser visto do banco de trás do jipe.

"É, bem... já eu posso. Você já viu Alice ligada no modo-festeira?" As sobrancelhas de Jasper estavam vincadas de preocupação. Não pude evitar rir às suas costas.

"Só faça o de sempre, cara. Fuja e se esconda... finja que tem muita coisa pra fazer... você sempre se deu bem em enrolar a sua namorada."

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu prometi que a ajudaria. Pra minha sorte, não será muita coisa... digo, nada comparado ao Halloween, é claro. Naquela vez foi horrível decorar."

Eu ri. "Mas você não colocou a mão em nada!"

"Ainda assim, só em assistir eu já fico com dores no corpo. Eu disse a Alice que ela deveria seguir a carreira de organizadora de eventos. Ela está mesmo pensando no assunto. Sabe, ela poderia cuidar de eventos como casamentos e festas, ou até mesmo tentar ser design de moda. Eu não consigo imaginá-la fazendo outra coisa."

Emmett riu. "Bem, eu consigo. Ela poderia ser uma daquelas malditas secretárias, sabe? Do tipo que não deixa o chefe tirar um descanso."

Concordei com ele. Eu não estava com vontade de ter meus pensamentos voltando a se concentrar em Bella, então continuei a jogar conversa fora com eles. "E a Rose?"

"O que tem ela?" Emmett me olhou através do espelho retrovisor.

"O que ela quer fazer depois de se formar?"

"Oh... ela quer filhos."

Jasper e eu não acreditamos em nossos ouvidos.

"Filhos?!" Aparentemente, Jasper não conhecia a irmã tanto quanto ele pensava.

"É. Filhos. Ela quer começar uma família. Eu sei que as pessoas dizem que isso é imprudente, que nós somos jovens demais e que nós não sabemos o que estamos fazendo e blá blá... mas isso não importa pra gente. Digo, nós temos muito dinheiro."

Jasper encarou Emmett com desconfiança. "E é isso o que você quer?"

"Isso é o que a minha Rose quer."

Ele suspirou. "Dane-se a Rose! Eu estou perguntando se é o que _você_ quer."

"Bom... eu amo crianças. E eu quero ter filhos... algum dia. Eu realmente iria gostar que a Rose fosse à faculdade por pelo menos um ano, só para ter certeza de que é o que ela não vai querer fazer. Eu odiaria se ela tivesse que criar nossos filhos e estudar ao mesmo tempo."

"Vocês poderiam contratar uma babá."

Emmett desdenhou. "É, você poderia achar que a Rosalie concordaria com isso... mas ela quer fazer tudo por conta própria. Rose é o tipo de mulher participativa. Aqueles vão ser os filhos dela, então ela mesma quer cuidar deles."

"Os _seus_ filhos." Jasper corrigiu.

Em sorriu largamente. "Sim... _nossos_ filhos."

Olhei para fora da janela, de repente mal-humorado. Não havia nada para contribuir naquela conversa, então fiquei em silêncio. Deus sabe que eu não seria um bom pai...

"Ei, Edward."

Voltei meu olhar para Jasper. "Já chegamos, cara. Você está bem? Não parece muito entusiasmado."

Forcei um sorriso enquanto entrávamos na pizzaria. "Não, eu estou bem. Só cansado, eu acho."

Ele assentiu, mas não acho que tenha acreditado em mim. Mas pelo menos, deixou o assunto pra lá.

Nós fizemos nossos pedidos e sentamos em nossa mesa habitual. A conversa rolava facilmente com os meninos, e quando me dei conta, nossa pizza já estava pronta.

E ainda sem sinal de Bella e das outras garotas em nenhum lugar.

Quando eu estava prestes a perder as esperanças de que elas iriam aparecer, ouvi uma risada melodiosa que eu sabia pertencer a Alice. Levantei meus olhos da pizza que eu estava demolindo com meus dedos e dei um rápido sorriso para ela. Jasper se levantou da mesa e puxou a cadeira da namorada, fazendo um sinal para ela se sentar. Assim que se sentou, Alice apanhou seu pedaço de pizza.

"Você parece aborrecido, cara. O dia não está sendo bom?"

Ahhh, Rosalie estava de volta ao seu espírito _bitch_. Mas com ela eu podia lidar. "Com certeza não. Eu não sei qual é o problema... é só que... bem, hoje o dia está incrivelmente tedioso."

Rose pareceu chocada, e eu virei minha cabeça de lado, para olhar pra ela. "Santo Deus, por favor, não deixe o tédio estragar o dia do meu irmãozinho. Podemos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, Eddie?"

Rolei meus olhos diante do seu sarcasmo e olhei para a porta do restaurante. Eu ainda não a tinha visto. Ela veio com as garotas, não veio?

"Ouvi a Bella dizendo que iria passar no banheiro antes do almoço... sabe, para se refrescar."

Tanto eu, quanto Rosalie viramos nossas cabeças para encarar Alice. Rose foi mais ligeira para responder do que eu. "Certo... mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Eu vi a garota nem cinco minutos atrás!"

Alice piscou para ela e deu de ombros. "Desculpe, eu pensei que vocês estavam perguntando pela Bella. Que estranho."

Suspirei aliviado quando percebi que Alice tinha feito o comentário por mim, enquanto Rose apenas balançou a sua cabeça e resmungou algo sobre a fadinha estar caducando. Rapidamente, eu e Alice nos olhamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu balancei minha cabeça ligeiramente, agradecendo. Um dos cantos de sua boca se ergueu, à sua própria maneira de dizer "de nada".

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e quando eu estava quase me levantando para ir procurar por ela, Bella finalmente chegou... com James ao seu lado.

_Filho de uma... Será que ele não consegue deixar a garota sozinha por alguns malditos minutos? Eu juro, um dia desses eu..._

"Ei, gente!"

Todo mundo cumprimentou Bella... e James. Mesmo depois de semanas e semanas vendo ele com ela, eu ainda não me acostumei com o desgraçado junto com o nosso grupo. Ele tem estado no rastro da Bella desde o Halloween, e agora era Ano Novo... **E ELE AINDA ESTAVA AQUI.**

Pelo que eu entendi, Bella não fez nada demais com ele. Ao menos foi isso o que Alice e Rose me disseram. Eu ainda não tinha abordado o "assunto James" com a Bella. Sim, eu sei, que medroso. Mas eu não queria ouvi-la me dizer que já tinha dormido com ele... ou até mesmo que estava planejando dormir. Me machucaria demais.

Rose estava frustrada além da conta com isso, dizendo que "se o tigre já havia sido capturado, então para quê fazê-lo esperar?" Alice, por outro lado, não dizia muito... mas o seu olhar em minha direção foi um que poderia apenas ser descrito como um misto de piedade e raiva.

Minha cabeça começou a doer novamente assim que vi os dois juntos. Eu provavelmente deveria dar um fim em toda essa loucura e clamar Bella como minha... isso se ela não estivesse tão malditamente feliz quando James estava por perto. Para ela, era como se os céus tivessem se aberto e lhe enviado um presente que ela não estava disposta a devolver.

Mal-humorado, voltei a destruir minha pizza enquanto Bella sentava-se à minha esquerda e James ocupava o seu outro lado. _Ótimo... tão bom que todos puderam vir hoje._

Senti um cutucão em meu braço e ergui minha cabeça para encontrar os lindos olhos castanhos e brilhantes de Bella – mas a sua boca estava curvada em uma careta de desgosto. Ela parecia constantemente estar fechando a cara sempre que olhava em minha direção.

"Edward, o que há de errado?"

"Nada. Eu estou bem, como sempre."

Ela me deu uma última olhada e deu de ombros, voltando toda a sua atenção para James.

_É claro. Por Deus, Edward, o que você esperava? Foi _você_ quem ensinou os passos para ela conquistar o cara dos seus sonhos, e agora você está reclamando porque está dando certo? Isso... meus parabéns, garotão._

Minha consciência estava certa, como sempre. Eu não tinha ninguém mais a culpar, além de a mim mesmo. Mas ainda assim... era mais fácil apenas acusar James.

Não que ele não fosse um cara legal... era isso que me chocava mais. Ele estava sendo cortês com todos nós, inclusive comigo. E eu não estava acostumado com isso. Eu sabia que ele só estava fazendo essas coisas por causa da Bella, e eu rezava a Deus que ela soubesse que aquilo era só um artifício para ele entrar nas suas calcinhas.

Mas o que era pior, é que eu não conseguia encontrar nada para reclamar na maneira que ele a tratava. Agora mesmo, ele se levantou para colocar mais bebida no copo dela... e perguntou se alguém mais gostaria, já que estava indo buscar mais. Que droga era aquela? Este não era o mesmo James com quem eu tenho brigado durante todos esses anos. Este era um novo James... Aparentemente, ele havia mudado as suas táticas para levar Bella para a cama. E aquilo estava me frustrando pra caramba.

"Então, você está pronto pra festa de hoje à noite, James?" Emmett perguntou, enquanto dava uma mordida colossal em seu pedaço de pizza.

"É claro que estou. E eu terei uma linda acompanhante, também." Ele lançou um sorriso radiante na direção de Em e Rose.

"É sério? E quem é esta bela criatura, ouso perguntar. Agora eu estou preocupado, porque _eu_ é que vou levar a mulher mais linda."

Rose deu um tapinha no peito dele e rolou seus olhos diante da pompa do namorado, mas o leve rubor em suas bochechas denunciou o seu prazer pelo elogio.

"Bem, eu convidei a Bella para ficar comigo esta noite. E para o meu imenso prazer, ela aceitou."

Olhei para Bella e percebi que ela estava corando e encarando a pizza em seu prato.

"Isto é ótimo! Fico feliz em ver que a Bella tem alguém novo pra sair. Ela sempre fica com o E..."

Isto foi o máximo que Emmett conseguiu dizer antes que Rosalie o chutou com força. Emmett quase cometeu o deslize de tocar em meu nome junto com o de Bella... e enquanto eu não me importava nem um pouco, eu sabia que todo o esforço que Rose e Alice tiveram para manter essa aposta estúpida teria sido arruinado.

"Ele quis dizer que a Bella sempre sai com todo mundo, ao invés de só com uma pessoa, sabe... como nós fazemos. Será bom para ela ir com você."

James assentiu, olhando para Bella e sorrindo. "Também estou feliz por sair com ela. Na verdade eu fiz o convite só há alguns minutos, e ela disse sim. É claro, deve ter ajudado o fato de ninguém tê-la chamado antes, então acho que estou com sorte."

Se algum momento eu tive vontade de estrangular esse filho da mãe presunçoso, então era agora. Por que eu nunca pensei em convidar a Bella... afinal, eu nunca tive que fazer isso antes. Nós dois simplesmente íamos juntos. Mas isso não importava, de qualquer forma... ela não me queria. Ela estava de olho naquele monte de merda ali, sentado ao seu lado.

"Edward? Você está bem, cara?" _Deus, como eu estou cansado dessa maldita pergunta de novo e de novo..._

Ergui meus olhos para Jasper. "É, eu tô bem. Ótimo, na verdade. Por que a pergunta?"

"Eu perguntei porque Emmett estava falando com você, e você nem mesmo respondeu a ele."

Eu não tinha me dado conta de que tinha me distraído tanto assim. Talvez eu estivesse em choque...

"Qual foi a sua pergunta?"

Emmett deu um grande gole do seu refrigerante e então mandou, "Com quem você vai esta noite? Óbvio que você convidou alguém pra te acompanhar, não é?"

A verdade seja dita, eu não tinha convidado, não. Pra ser sincero, este pensamento nem mesmo tinha cruzado a minha mente. Deus, eu estava perdendo o jeito...

"Não, eu, uh... não vou levar ninguém em particular."

James se virou para mim, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "É mesmo? Isso deve ser a primeira vez, então. Você **SEMPRE** vai com alguém. Digo, nenhuma garota te deu o fora, não é?"

Do nada, meu orgulho estava de volta. Quem diabos esse James pensa que é?! Só porque ele vai ter a garota mais linda de todo esse mundo como acompanhante, isso não o faz superior a mim. Eu estava perdendo a minha vantagem sobre ele, e eu não gostava nada disso.

"Me dar o fora? Ninguém rejeita Edward Cullen, seu idiota. Eu só decidi não me limitar com apenas uma garota essa noite. Eu vou ampliar meus horizontes... sabe, aproveitar todas as opções. Quero começar o Ano Novo com o pé direito."

Ouvi Rose suspirar e vi Alice bater com a mão em sua testa, enquanto os garotos me davam sorrisos de admiração. Porque, qual é! Só porque a Bella não me queria, isso não significava que as outras garotas também não quisessem. Eu estava cansado de sentir pena de mim mesmo. Se a Bella conseguia viver a vida dela, muito bem. Então eu conseguiria viver a minha, também.

Na verdade, eu não podia culpá-la. Nós dois sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo. A diferença era que a Bella nunca se permitiu ficar abalada em nenhum momento. Ela sabia o que ela queria, e foi atrás disso. Eu, por outro lado, fiz o total oposto.

Eu estava cansado de fazer joguinhos com a minha vida. E estava certo sobre o que disse antes... o amor não valia tudo isso.

"Sabe, esta não é uma má ideia. Todas as garotas provavelmente irão se jogar em cima de você a noite inteira. Será uma boa noite pra você." James assentiu em minha direção.

O resto do almoço foi desperdiçado com conversas fúteis. Me esforcei ao máximo para participar como os outros, mas minha mente estava sempre gravitando em torno de Bella.

_Isto tem que parar... você não pode pensar sempre nela. Ela tem que seguir em frente... não precisa mais de você. Você precisa tocar a vida, também. Não seja fraco, Edward. Controle-se!_

Dei mais um olhar para James e Bella. Eles formavam um belo casal, assim como eu odiava ter de admitir isso. Suspirei e me forcei a encarar o fato de que precisava deixar Bella ir. Que forma melhor de começar o Ano Novo... não é?

----

** Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars **

** The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars **

**BPOV**

Estudei a minha figura no espelho antes de sorrir em aprovação. Eu estava me saindo muito melhor nesta coisa de me vestir sozinha. É claro, Alice tinha me ajudado a comprar as roupas, mas eu estava me virando sozinha com os acessórios... e o resultado foi bom.

"Essa saia é curta o bastante pra você, Bella?" Vi Rosalie espiando minhas pernas enquanto eu me espichava para terminar de passar o lápis de olho.

"Com ciúmes, Rose? Você quer um pouquinho disso?" Balancei meu bumbum para ela.

Ela se aproximou e me deu um tapinha, e então esfregou a área em que tinha batido. "Não mais do que todo mundo parece querer. Eu tenho que admitir, você está gostosa, criança."

Sorri para ela, me afastando do espelho quando terminei. Guardando meus itens de maquiagem fui até o quarto, onde sabia que encontraria Alice calçando suas sandálias.

"O que você diz, Alice? Estou bem?" Dei uma voltinha para ela ver todo o meu corpo. Era a opinião dela que eu queria antes de sair daquele quarto.

Ela sorriu e respondeu, "Aww, olhe só para a minha Bella... tão grande! Eu nem precisei te ajudar em nada esta noite! Você fez tudo sozinha."

"Eu sei! Estou pegando o jeito com todo esse material... Mal posso esperar até que todos me vejam."

Alice fez uma cara. "Você não quer dizer, até que _James_ te veja?"

"Sim, claro, ele também. Mas eu quero que _todos_ vejam como eu estou linda. Isto irá mostrar praquelas vadias da escola quem é a gostosa."

Mais uma vez Alice fez uma cara estranha, parecendo estar perdida em pensamentos. Mas Rose sorriu, me encorajando. "É isso aí, você vai sair daqui e mostrar àquelas barangas quem é que manda. Ninguém pode mexer com você."

Concordei com ela, enquanto arrumava todas as minhas coisas... e todas as roupas extras que eu havia espalhado pela cama. Eu havia trocado umas quatro vezes, tentando encontrar o conjunto perfeito. Acabei escolhendo uma saia preta curtinha com uma camiseta roxa com decote V, que modelava meus seios perfeitamente, e saltos de sete centímetros. Eu também tinha melhorado muito nesse lance de andar por aí com eles. Agora estava confiante em mim mesma, de que eu não iria cair.

Vi Rose e Alice no banheiro conversando. Alice parecia estar preocupada... ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto Rosalie falava com ela. Qual seja o assunto, as duas não estavam em um acordo. Rose discutia sua opinião silenciosamente, seu rosto retorcido em algum tipo de recusa. Alice ainda não parecia tão convencida, mas abandonou a conversa.

"Está tudo bem, vocês duas?"

Ambas colocaram um sorriso no rosto para mim... um deles genuíno, e o outro, nem tanto.

"Oh, bem. Vamos lá."

Assenti – sem realmente me importar, de qualquer maneira. Eu só queria sair logo dali.

A música alta já estava tocando na hora em que fizemos nossa descida ao primeiro andar. Eu estava procurando em todos os lugares por ele, querendo que ele me visse. Além da aprovação de Alice sobre o meu visual, eu ainda precisava de mais uma...

"Hey, lindona. Te trouxe uma bebida."

Me virei, e a minha esperança murchou quando vi que não era ele.

"Obrigada, James. Mas não precisava, você sabe."

"É claro que precisava. Que tipo de cara eu seria se não fizesse essa gentileza?"

Aceitei a bebida que ele trouxe e dei uma olhada a nossa volta. Eu ainda não tinha visto Edward, e estava começando a me preocupar. Não seria realmente uma festa sem a presença dele. Eu nem mesmo entendia por que estava procurando por ele... Digo, eu estava com o _James_... esbanjando atenções pra mim... me desejando. Era isto o que eu queria! Então porque eu me sinto tão incompleta?

"Parece que a Jessica e a Samantha estão morrendo de inveja de você, Bella. Elas não pararam de te encarar desde que você desceu."

Voltei minha atenção para as duas piranhas no canto da sala e sorri para elas. Até mesmo dei um pequeno aceno, antes de me virar de volta para James.

"Elas só estão com inveja, eu acho. Eu não vou me incomodar com duas coisinhas tão insignificantes..."

James se aproximou e passou o nariz pelo meu pescoço, gemendo no processo. "Você sabe como esse tipo de conversa me deixa... Você não deveria provocar um homem desse jeito..."

Fechei meus olhos e senti seu nariz deslizando pelo meu pescoço e as suas mãos subindo pelo meu corpo. Desde que nós começamos a sair juntos, nosso relacionamento progrediu muito. Nós ainda não transamos... porque eu não quis. Eu não sei bem o por quê... acho que eu estava meio que travada. James e eu nunca passamos da segunda base, e a verdade seja dita, eu pensei que aquilo faria com que ele me largasse como um saco de batatas. Mas muito pelo contrário. James só tinha me segurando ainda mais firme ao seu lado.

Eu sabia que se eu fizesse sexo com James, ele iria me colocar na sua lista. Diferente de Edward, James _tinha_ orgulho de mim. Eu não conseguia entender por que Edward me rejeitava... eu era tão horrorosa assim? Aquele poderia ser o momento culminante pra ele. Quando fosse a hora de revelar as listas... Edward estaria com um nome a mais do que James. A melhor coisa que poderia acontecer para ele! Mas ainda assim, ele tinha me rejeitado.

Senti as mãos de James descerem pelo meu corpo e por sob a minha saia, tocando de leve a beirada das minhas calcinhas. Era bom ter as suas mãos em mim... o estranho era que isso ainda não calava a minha mente.

_Eu preciso encontrar o Edward e perguntar a ele mais uma vez sobre me colocar na sua lista. Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia desde a noite passada..._

Certo.

"Bella, querida, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa."

Olhei para cima e percebi que os profundos olhos azuis de James pareciam sérios. Eu fiquei curiosa, já que ele era sempre tão alegre e quente perto de mim. Assenti ligeiramente, me perguntando sobre o que poderia tê-lo deixado neste humor.

James se remexeu nervosamente e olhou em volta da sala. Minha curiosidade agora estava quase insuportável, e eu _tinha_ que saber o que ele estava pensando.

"James, está tudo bem. Só diga."

"Bem, eu estava pensando se umm... bem... se você não se importaria..."

Eu nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito. Quase senti pena.

"Eu gostaria que você fosse a minha namorada oficial, Isabella Swan."

Fiquei encarando ele, de boca aberta. Eu ouvi direito? _James_ queria que eu fosse a sua _namorada_?! De todas as coisas que ele poderia me perguntar, esta era a última que eu esperava ouvir. Fechei minha boca e então a abri de novo, pretendendo lhe dar uma resposta, mas nenhum som saiu. Tentei mais uma vez... e nada.

Nervoso, ele esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Posso ver que te deixei meio atordoada. Na verdade, eu mesmo estou assim. Mas andei pensando muito no assunto, e é isso o que eu quero. Eu quero você, Bella. Eu nunca me senti desse jeito com relação a ninguém antes. O seu sorriso, a sua personalidade, o seu corpo... é tudo o que eu sempre quis. Imagine só... nós poderíamos ser o Rei e a Rainha do baile. Seria maravilhoso ter você ao meu lado."

"Baile?" Mal consegui expelir a palavra da minha boca. Eu sentia como se o meu esôfago estivesse fechado.

"Sim. Espero ainda estarmos juntos pra isso. Você é uma garota incrível, e eu gostaria de ter uma chance de ter você ao meu lado. O que você me diz?"

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha me surpreendido totalmente, e eu precisava de algum tempo para pensar. Eu precisava falar.

Bem neste momento, vi de relance uns cabelos cor de bronze escapando na direção da área da piscina. Olhei para James e sussurrei um "Volto logo", correndo em seguida para onde Edward estava.

Certo, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava com um pouco de ciúmes da atenção que Edward estava recebendo. Eu sabia que estava na mesma situação que ele, mas me irritou ver aquelas mulheres tentando pôr suas garras nele. Mas isso não importava, de qualquer maneira... Edward não era meu, e ele nunca se prenderia a uma só pessoa.

O encontrei sentado no trampolim, encarando a piscina. Subi a escadinha o mais cuidadosamente possível – considerando os saltos assassinos que eu estava usando – e me inclinei, não arriscando andar pelo trampolim. Na última festa em que estive acabei indo parar _dentro_ da piscina, e não tinha o desejo de repetir a performance, obrigada.

"Não pule." Eu estava brincando, é claro, mas pela maneira que Edward olhava o horizonte, eu não tinha certeza absoluta.

O seu rosto se virou para mim e ele sorriu. "É claro que não. Eu não sou suicida, só estou pensando." Os seus olhos passaram por todo o meu corpo e voltaram para o meu rosto.

"Você está deslumbrante."

Sorri abertamente. "Obrigada. Você também está ótimo. Então, o que você está fazendo aqui fora?"

"Estou esperando a Jessica voltar com a minha bebida." Levantei minha sobrancelha para ele. "O que?" ele perguntou na defensiva. "Ela se ofereceu para ir buscar! E se eu não tenho que levantar, por que não aceitar?"

Eu ri. "Eu tenho a impressão de que ela até beijaria a sua bunda, se você pedisse."

Ele riu também. "Talvez." O som da sua risada fez meu coração se apertar. Eu amava vê-lo sorrir, rir, gargalhar, e até mesmo fazer cara feia. Porque não havia cara feia em Edward.

"Bem, precisa de alguma coisa que eu possa pegar pra você? Eu não vou beijar a sua bunda, mas se você quiser alguma comida..."

Ele me cortou. "Não. Absolutamente não. Não há nenhum motivo pra você me trazer qualquer coisa. Além do mais, eu não estou com muita fome."

Ele foi um pouco rude em sua resposta, e eu não entendi o porquê. A ideia de eu buscar algo simples como comida parecia aborrecê-lo. Não apenas isso, mas ele parecia distante... O que eu atribuí ao fato de ele ter provavelmente bebido mais do que havia me dito.

"Você está bêbado?"

"Não... embora eu já tenha completado a minha quota de álcool. Mas a noite é uma criança, e eu sempre posso tomar um pouco mais."

Suspirando, eu repensei a ideia de perguntar a ele. Mas percebi então que agora seria o momento perfeito. Era maior a chance de ele dizer sim.

"Edward, você vai me colocar na sua lista?"

Os seus olhos encontraram os meus e a sua testa se enrugou. "Por que você iria querer ser posta nesta lista abominável, Bella? Por que você iria querer se degradar assim?"

Aquilo me irritou. "Não é degradante! Isso é o que eu sempre quis o tempo todo!"

"Não." Ele devolveu. "_James_ é o que você sempre quis esse tempo todo!"

Prendi a respiração enquanto o encarava. "Isso nunca te incomodou antes."

"Eu não disse que isso me incomoda. Só estou apontando o óbvio."

"Mas parece que o assunto te aborrece... por quê?"

Sua carranca aumentou dez vezes. "Olha, eu não gosto de falar nisso. Por que você só não volta para o seu brinquedinho, pra passar os últimos minutos desse ano com ele? Vá começar o seu ano novo com o pé direito e beije o cara dos seus sonhos!"

Parecia que ele tinha batido na minha cara. Como ele podia ser tão cruel comigo? Eu sempre fui legal com Edward – caramba, eu até supria o seu desejo por sexo quando ele precisava! Como ele podia fazer isso comigo?

Meu rosto queimou. "Ok... é bom ver como você trata os seus amigos, Edward. Eu deveria ter previsto isso! Você é um idiota arrogante, e a Rose estava certa. Você nunca vai mudar! Mas eu não deveria estar surpresa... você colocou as suas supostas amigas na sua maldita lista, mas não eu. É bom ver onde eu fico na sua escala de popularidade."

O seu olhar se transformou em gelo. "Não se compare à Alice e à Rosalie. Elas são diferentes. As regras delas não se aplicam a você."

Zombei. "Tanto faz, Edward. Eu só não entendo por que você me trata desse jeito!"

"Bella!" Nós dois nos viramos e vimos James acenando para eu entrar com ele na casa. Jessica estava ao seu lado, é claro.

"Eu já vou indo!" Gritei de volta.

Me virei para Edward, sem saber o que fazer. Eu estava arrasada. Decidi então que arriscaria perguntar a Edward só mais uma coisa. James estava me oferecendo tudo o que eu queria – eu tinha esperado por muitos anos para brilhar. Não tenho certeza de porque estava relutante, mas eu sabia que o que Edward tinha a dizer sobre o assunto iria influenciar na minha decisão.

"Escuta... antes de eu ir, eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta séria." Mantive minha voz baixa, então ele saberia que eu não queria brigar mais.

Seu olhar queimou no meu, e eu tive que respirar fundo para continuar. "James me pediu para tornar as coisas oficiais com ele."

Edward fechou a cara. "Ele pediu pra dormir com você?"

"Não... ele pediu para eu ser a sua namorada."

Levou um minuto para a informação penetrar na consciência ébria de Edward. Ele fechou seus olhos com força, e então logo os abriu. "O quê?"

"Eu sei... Eu sei que isso não é o que ele normalmente faz. Mas é o que ele está fazendo... e por mim. Ele diz que realmente gosta de mim. E eu só... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

A sua cabeça me deu um ligeiro sinal para prosseguir.

"Há algum motivo para eu não ficar com o James? Qualquer motivo?"

Enquanto esperava a resposta, vi uma diferente série de emoções passar pelos seus olhos... demais para eu conseguir identificar. Finalmente, ele me respondeu com uma única palavra.

"Não."

Eu não tinha percebido que estava prendendo a respiração até que ouvi a sua resposta. Senti como se estivesse sendo chutada no estômago. Então respirei fundo e assenti.

"Tudo bem... ok. Obrigada pela sua opinião honesta. Acho que sei qual será a minha resposta, então."

Desci rapidamente a escada do trampolim e pulei no chão. Quando cheguei onde James estava, agarrei sua mão e o puxei de volta para a casa.

"Bella, baby? Você está bem?"

Eu não queria pensar... Eu não queria pensar sobre aquele idiota arrogante lá fora. Pelo visto, o que quer que eu tenha sentido em relação a ele não era recíproco. Eu nunca deveria ter me enganado. Por um instante, senti esperança. Esperança pelo quê, eu não sei. Eu só supus que ele gostasse mais de mim do que qualquer outra pessoa... mas eu estava errada.

Todos à nossa volta estavam fazendo a contagem regressiva. Estava chegando a hora. Me virei para James e sorri. "Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Na verdade, eu estou pronta para passar esse Ano Novo com você... juntos."

O sorriso dele ficou ainda maior. "Você está dizendo sim? Você será minha?"

Eu sorri, deixando todos os pensamentos de Edward para trás. "Sim. Eu serei sua."

E então... selei o compromisso com um beijo.

----

** Down - Jason Walker **

** Alibi - 30 Seconds to Mars **

**EPOV**

Deus, que bagunça. Que absoluta, horrível, _maldita_ bagunça. Eu era um desastre. Até mesmo no meu estado bêbado eu conseguia enxergar isso. A única razão para eu ter bebido esta noite, foi para esquecer Bella. E parece que nem mesmo o álcool conseguia afastar a sua imagem.

Esfreguei meu rosto com a minha mão e continuei a fitar as estrelas. Dei o fora daquele trampolim depois que Bella saiu e depois que Jessica trouxe minha bebida. Eu estava lúcido o suficiente para saber que não era uma ideia muito inteligente ficar se pendurando precariamente na beirada de uma piscina. Então me deitei no gramado e só fiquei olhando as nuvens e as estrelas acima de mim.

_Por que é que você disse não? Aquela era a sua chance, a sua única oportunidade... e você estragou tudo, seu idiota._ Oh, o que isso importava? Bella não me queria. James sempre foi a sua primeira prioridade, e só se eu fosse um imbecil egoísta teria dito sim a ela. Mas não... a felicidade dela significava mais pra mim do que a minha própria. Eu nunca seria capaz de conviver comigo mesmo se tirasse dela uma chance com James. Bella merecia saber se ele era o que ela queria... E, além disso, eu sabia que eu estava _quebrado_ demais para ficar com ela.

Porra, eu poderia gritar! Eu queria berrar a plenos pulmões para o bendito Deus que existe lá fora, e amaldiçoá-lo até o inferno. Qualquer que seja a piada demente que estava sendo feita às minhas custas, não tinha graça. Minha situação apenas podia ser descrita como patética... especialmente comigo sentado aqui, com uma garrafa nas minhas mãos.

Por que não poderia ser eu quem ela deseja? Eu não entendo esse universo distorcido. Toda garota que eu conheci, Alice e Rose incluídas, tinha sempre me desejado primeiro que tudo. Mas Bella, por outro lado... quem ela quer? Aquele calhorda do James. Isso não fazia sentido! Esfreguei meus olhos mais uma vez... talvez eu estivesse pensando bem demais de mim mesmo.

Bella era uma pessoa que eu nunca fui capaz de realmente decifrar por completo. Todo mundo ao me redor tinha sempre sido muito fácil de ler... e era por isso que eu conseguia manipulá-los para fazer o que eu bem queria. Desde aquele primeiro dia, porém, Bella resistiu aos meus charmes. Ela nunca se abateu pelo meu sorriso, ou pelos meus olhares significativos. Eu acho que foi por isso que eu fiquei tão atraído por ela. Ela não caía nos meus truques.

Isto, e o fato de que ela era absurdamente linda.

De qualquer maneira, eu tinha notado que algumas coisas peculiares vinham acontecendo com ela nas últimas semanas. A sua confiança havia crescido tremendamente, e com ela, um atrevimento que eu nunca tinha visto. Primeiro, era ela quem tomava a iniciativa em todos os nossos momentos juntos. Segundo, ela não era mais tímida na escola. Na verdade, ela _procurava_ pela atenção dos outros meninos da nossa turma. Se eu não soubesse que a coisa não era séria com eles, eu teria surtado. Mas eu tolerava em partes o comportamento dela... já que Rosalie achava que era benéfico para a sua autoestima. Terceiro, ela não engolia nenhum desaforo das garotas da escola. Sorri enquanto lembrava o que tinha acontecido com Lauren. De acordo com os boatos, Lauren estava descendo as escadas da escola na direção do ginásio para os treinos das líderes de torcida. Bella colidiu com ela enquanto também descia, e então Lauren rolou os últimos quatro degraus. Ela torceu o tornozelo, o que causou a sua expulsão do time pela Rose e Alice.

Eu teria acreditado que foi um acidente... se não fosse pela cara de vitoriosa de Bella quando ela dava o fora da cena do crime.

Mas no geral, eu estava orgulhoso de Bella por ela estar se impondo... só que com o passar do tempo eu fui reparando em suas mudanças, e não soube mais como me sentia em relação a isso.

De qualquer forma, ela não é mais um problema meu. Eu a tinha entregado a James de bandeja, com direito a lacinho em cima e tudo. Espero que ele tenha gostado.

Trinquei meus dentes, pensando no que exatamente ele estaria aproveitando, quando ouvi alguém se aproximar.

"O que foi, Cullen? Você parece estar com dor."

Abri meus olhos e vi Jacob tomando um lugar ao meu lado. Eu não tinha visto ele na festa mais cedo. Ergui minha sobrancelha para ele, que sorriu.

"Eu acabei de chegar. Sabe, eu tenho que passar o Ano Novo com a minha família... mas então decidi dar uma passada aqui para dar um 'oi' pra todo mundo."

Pus meu braço sobre meus olhos. E para a minha própria surpresa, respondi a ele. "Eu não estou com dor. Só estou bebendo pra esquecer da vida, dá pra acreditar?"

Pelo pequeno vão sob meu braço, pude vê-lo arrancar um pouco de grama e jogá-la fora.

"É, eu posso ver. Você quer me contar por que está fazendo isso?"

Por alguma razão insana... eu queria. Eu precisava de alguém com quem falar desesperadamente, mas eu não estava certo se podia me abrir com Jacob. Eu sabia que ele tinha um interesse na Bella, também. Mas decidi arriscar...

"Eu estou querendo abafar os sons do James e da Bella transando na minha casa. Não preciso ouvir aquela merda."

Ele riu, continuando a esmagar os tufos de grama em suas mãos. "Oh, isso não é tão ruim. Mas por falar nisso, eu acho que eles não estão aqui. Ouvi Alice dizer que a Bella saiu há uns dez minutos."

Engoli de volta o palavrão que estava na ponta da minha língua. Ao invés disso, olhei para Jacob e vi que ele não estava nem um pouco bravo... ou com ciúmes.

"Eu pensei que você tinha alguma coisa com a Bella."

Ele sorriu. "Eu tinha... até conhecer Vanessa." Ele disse o nome dela com tanta reverência, que eu acreditei no quanto ele gostava da garota.

"Vanessa? Quem é essa?"

"Uma garota que eu conheci. Ela recém se transferiu para a faculdade onde eu estudo. Eu a ajudei a conhecer o lugar, mostrando onde ficava cada coisa... e o resto é história. Ela é a garota dos meus sonhos, Cullen."

Ele olhou para mim com o tipo de sorriso que eu só podia descrever como o de um apaixonado. Eu não tinha certeza se eu o odiava ainda mais por isso, ou se o invejava.

"Bem, tenho certeza de que ela é uma boa garota."

"Oh, e ela é. Mas ela está com a família esta noite, então eu não pude encontrá-la. De qualquer jeito, eu vim aqui pra ver se você queria conversar. Parece que você precisa de um ouvido amigo."

Eu não sabia mais se queria falar daquilo. Talvez fosse melhor se eu mantivesse a minha boca fechada.

"Não, eu estou bem..."

Jacob me cortou. "Há quanto tempo você está apaixonado por ela? Pela Bella?"

Meus olhos surpresos encararam os dele, e eu vi que ele sabia a verdade. Ele era esperto demais pro seu próprio bem.

"Eu sou tão óbvio assim?" Perguntei, derrotado.

"Não... eu que realmente prestei atenção. Mas não ajudou muito o fato de você cair em cima dela toda vez que algum cara se aproximava... especialmente eu. Eu estava esperando que um de vocês tornasse a coisa oficial. Mas ao invés disso, encontro você aqui bebendo até cair, e a Bella saindo com aquele Bozo loiro."

Ele ficou quieto por um momento. "O que aconteceu?", perguntou hesitante.

De repente, as palavras saltaram da minha boca. Eu não consegui reprimi-las. Comecei do momento em que nós começamos a maldita aposta, até o ponto em que ele havia me encontrado aqui. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei falando... mas Jacob só ficou sentado ali, ouvindo cada palavra, nunca me interrompendo para me questionar.

Até mesmo depois que eu fiquei quieto, ele não falou. Eu estava esperando que ele me dissesse para correr atrás dela, ou que eu estava sendo um imbecil por deixá-la ir. Mas ele não fez nada disso... e as suas próximas palavras me surpreenderam.

"O que aconteceu com você?"

Aquilo me pegou de guarda baixa; eu não entendi o significado por trás da pergunta.

"O que você quer dizer com o que aconteceu comigo? Eu só me sentei aqui por sabe Deus quanto tempo, e te expliquei a minha situação."

Jacob sacudiu a cabeça. "Não... fora isso. Você não está me contando uma coisa. O que aconteceu com você para estar se sentindo tão inseguro de si mesmo? Como... como se não fosse bom o suficiente pra ela. Você está com medo de alguma coisa... Mas do quê?"

Cerrei meus olhos. "Eu _falei_ pra você que eu era um galinha. Eu transava com as garotas por esporte, Jacob. É claro que não sou bom o bastante pra ela."

Ele suspirou. "Olha, eu não vou sentar aqui e fingir que acredito em você, assim com você não vai sentar aí e fingir que não sabe do que eu estou falando. Nós somos melhores do que isso. Agora, a Bella sabe como você é. Foi essa a razão para ela aceitar a sua ajuda. Eu poderia entender se ela não soubesse do seu passado... mas ela sabe. Ela sabe tudo sobre você, até mesmo o que você não está me contando. Não... você está com medo... eu aposto que você está com medo de perdê-la para sempre."

Senti como se Jacob tivesse me apunhalado... mas ao invés de sentir raiva dele, eu fechei meus olhos e tentei me concentrar em respirar... porque parecia que as minhas emoções estavam saindo do meu controle. Ele deu um momento para eu me recompor, antes de continuar.

"Meu conselho? Trabalhe em si mesmo. Você obviamente tem alguns assuntos que precisam ser resolvidos. Você não vai me contar, e está tudo bem, mas o que quer que esteja nublando a sua cabeça, você precisa deixar passar. Veja por esse lado... Você não quis ter uma chance com a Bella porque estava com medo de perdê-la de uma forma ou de outra. Mas olhe, você já a perdeu... e nem mesmo aproveitou a sua chance."

Ele estava certo. Jacob estava certo. Me sentei e baixei a cabeça, fitando o gramado sob mim. Era incrível o que uma segunda perspectiva da sua vida conseguia fazer. Eu não achei que isso iria ajudar, eu nem mesmo sabia o que tinha me feito conversar com Jacob... mas eu estava feliz por ele estar aqui – e eu nunca pensei que uma coisa dessas aconteceria.

Senti a mão dele bater nas minhas costas, já que obviamente ele não podia exatamente me abraçar ou me dizer palavras doces de encorajamento. Mas eu estava grato a ele. Ele estava ao meu lado quando eu precisei.

"Você dois vão entrar, ou vão ficar sentados aí a noite toda e montar uma fogueira?"

Alice tinha andado até onde nós estávamos, e eu sorri para ela. Eu ainda não estava feliz, mas ao menos tinha um objetivo agora. Me levantei e ajudei Jacob a levantar também, e nós andamos para dentro de casa juntos.

"Jacob, eu preparei a sua cama lá em cima no quarto de hóspedes. Você pode ficar aqui se quiser."

"Oh, não... eu não poderia..."

"Jacob, ela está certa. Está tarde. Eu não fazia ideia de que tinha te segurado lá fora por quase três horas. Com certeza você está cansado. É só uma noite, e eu me sentiria melhor se nós pudéssemos fazer isso por você."

Ele sorriu e nos agradeceu enquanto ia para o quarto que Alice tinha indicado. Depois de darmos boa noite, Alice se virou para mim.

"Você está bem?"

"Alice, eu estou cheio das pessoas me fazerem essa maldita pergunta. Por favor, não."

Ela assentiu, e eu estava prestes a sair quando perguntei baixinho, "Ela está bem?"

Ela hesitou, e eu soube que não queria ouvir. "Bella está bem. Ela está em um lugar seguro."

"Ela está aqui?"

Alice mordeu seu lábio e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Eu podia ver que ela não queria me dizer mais nada... mas eu sou um masoquista, e _tinha_ que saber.

"Ela está com ele?"

"Edward..."

"Está?"

Ela assentiu.

Lhe dei as costas, entorpecido, e fui para o meu quarto. Tirei minhas roupas e caí na cama, sentindo o cheiro de Bella ao meu redor. Lembrei do que nós tínhamos feito na noite anterior... e percebi que possivelmente nunca mais faríamos aquilo de novo. Rolei e abracei o travesseiro que tinha o perfume dela, fechando meus olhos enquanto tentava afastar a minha tristeza. Eu sabia que ninguém mais seria bom pra mim. Bella havia sido perfeita... e eu a tinha deixado ir.

Que homem estúpido. Estúpido! Feliz Ano Novo pra mim.

* * *

**N/T: Olha eu aqui de novo... sem palavras pra esse capítulo *funga* Empatamos com a autora, e agora sentamos e esperamos ela atualizar.**

**Não acredito que demorei 34 capítulos pra fazer isso, mas lá vai: Gostaria de agradecer à I'mwiththevampires08 pela autorização e confiança com a história que ela criou. Acabei descobrindo nela uma _amiga_, sempre disposta a me ajudar e dar dicas quando precisei.**

**Um super obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi nestes 7 meses de tradução, gente! Encontrei aqui leitoras muito fiéis e comprometidas com a fic... adoro todas vocês :***

**MAAAS o trem não para por aqui! A fic NÃO ACABOU, só entramos em um _hiato_, e espero que dentro de pouco tempo eu já esteja de volta pra postar pra vocês!**

**Nos vemos em breve, minhas amendoins :*  
**


End file.
